Life The Way It Is
by LoveRobsten
Summary: Bella is a divorced mother of one, working as a nurse at Forks Hospital. Edward Cullen is a surgeon that comes back to Forks to work with his father. They meet but will her son approve of Edward? How will her ex-husband respond? All Human/ah. Bad Summary
1. Looking Deep

**BELLA POV - AUGUST 27th 2012**

I groaned, slapping the loud alarm clock that signaled that it was six-thirty. I sighed and tossed the comforted off of me, my hot skin instantly being attacked by the cold.

I lazily made my way into Blake's room, shaking him awake and getting him up for the first day at kindergarten. Blake was my son, he was four and a half and the cutest child you have ever seen in your life. He had dirty blonde hair, big bright blue eyes and the most adorable smile that made you fall in love with him in seconds.

Blake's dad, Mike Newton, and I, divorced when he was eleven months old. His dad and I's relationship had never worked, as we both didn't love each other. We never had. We had gotten married two months after college graduation.

We were stupid, blinded by how happy we were at that time to realize that we didn't actually love each other. We were on a cloud nine after graduating, we had dated for two months before we graduated, we both met in a bar and although I wasn't overly attracted by him, I agreed to go on a date, and then before I knew it, we were in a relationship and had gotten engaged on the night of graduation and then we were married two months later. It all happened quick. Too quick.

Mike and I had a very short marriage, it only lasted for two years. I had gotten pregnant with Blake soon after the honeymoon at the age of twenty two. I was scared to have a baby, but as soon as Blake was born, I loved him and knew that I wanted to be the best mother I could be.

But Mike, he was a deadbeat dad. He worked all the time, he didn't take out time in his day to play with Blake, let alone acknowledge him. And yet, I found myself having shared custody with this man.

Mike got Blake every second weekend and every second and third Thursday and Friday in the month. But one thing about Mike, if the day didn't suit him to have Blake, then he wouldn't bother collecting him or even bother to call me to tell me that he couldn't make it. It frustrated the hell out of me, especially when Blake loved him but he didn't love Blake back.

I let out a huff, not wanting to think about it anymore as I brushed my teeth roughly and spit into the sink, washing my mouth out with water. I got dressed in my light pink scrubs and put on some soft smelling perfume. It wasn't overpowering, but gave a nice aroma.

I left my room, ready for the day as I walked into Blake's room, smiling as I saw him in his jeans, socks and navy t-shirt. "Did you remember underwear?" I asked, looking down at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, mommy." He nodded, getting himself organized before he followed me downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

I made chocolate chip pancakes, wanting to spoil my little man as he was having a tough week. Mike didn't show up to bring him to the baseball game he had promised to take him too for months. It had really disappointed Blake and I felt it for him. The heartbreak was hard to go through.

We ate breakfast in silence before loading up into the car and I smiled when buckling Blake into his booster seat, planting a small kiss on his lips before tickling his stomach softly, making his musical laughter fill my ears. It was the best sound I had ever heard.

I drove to Forks Elementary and walked hand in hand with my baby until we got to the classroom door. I frowned, bending down to say goodbye to my Blake. I pouted and he kissed my lips, hugging me tightly. He was braver than other kids on there first day and I commended him for that, as many other children clung to their mother and fathers legs.

"You okay?" I wondered, as he looked at other children, seeming curious but reserved.

He nodded, "Kindergarten will be fun like you said. Grandpa told me I didn't need to be nervous or scared because I am going to do great, regardless." He spoke all these big words, hardly pronouncing them at all.

I smiled. "You will do great, and then mommy will collect you in four hours and bring you to grandma Sue's." I informed him and he nodded, looking happy.

I pouted a little. I hated to say goodbye, but I had too, as the teacher called her new class into the classroom. "Don't be sad, momma. I will see you in four hours." He told me, holding up four fingers and I smiled.

"Okay, bye baby, have a good day." I told him and with one more hug, he ran into his classroom.

I stood and looked once more at the classroom door, reluctantly leaving. I hated leaving him, but he had to go to school and I had to go to work. I got back in my car, driving ten minutes to Forks Memorial Hospital, where I worked as a pediatric nurse. I was happy with my job here, although I hated that Mike's sister worked as the receptionist on my ward. I hated the part of me that helped her get a job here.

I parked the car and clocked in, before making my way up to the ward I worked on and started doing rounds. I mostly worked with babies in the ICU (intensive care unit) and babies in general, but on days like today, I was working with toddlers.

"Hello." I smiled sweetly at a two year old that was in a hospital bed. "How are you? Are you feeling any better?" I wondered, talking in a soft, genuine voice while holding his small hand and softly rubbing the back of his knuckles. He smiled at me, "Your just so gorgeous." I told him, giggling as he gave me a toothy grin.

I smiled at his parents, taking in there concerns and listening to how they felt their son was being treated, before I fixed and checked all the machines, assuring them that I would pitch there concerns to the doctors and make sure to update them later on in the day, which they were most appreciative about.

I finished rounds, looking at the clock and seeing that I had already been here for two hours. In two hours I got a forty five minute lunch break, so I could collect Blake, bring him to the diner for lunch and then bring him to my dad's house, so Sue, my step-mom, could look after Blake for the afternoon. I was grateful that she was willing to look after him, as I didn't want to put him into day-care for another four hours after school while I worked.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Angela, my best friend, standing next to me at the nurses station. I smiled over at her. She was one of the people in my life that I was so grateful to have, because she helped me through so many hard times. And I was eternally grateful for all her love and support throughout college and my marriage that had gone down hill as well as the aftermath of it all. She was an amazing friend, like the sister I never had.

"Have you heard the news?" She whispered lowly.

I shook my head, "No. What news?" I wondered, looking up at her face.

"Dr. Cullen, his son Edward, just came back from Switzerland. Apparently he is working here now." She informed me.

"So…" I shrugged. Amazing, Carlisle's son came back to Forks. It wasn't breaking news.

"Bella." She said, as if I were dumb and everything else were obvious. "Have you seen the guy?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No. Do I really want to?" I asked, writing down notes on a child's chart.

"Wait until you see the hottie. He is like a swimsuit model, perfect hair, teeth, skin tone. Oh baby, it makes me so horny to just think about that good looking face." She hummed.

I laughed, "Your such a perv." I shook my head, putting the chart back on the rack and clicking my pen closed before putting it in my breast pocket next to my identity card that was clipped on.

She giggled, "Wait until you seen him, you will be drooling to." She said, walking with me down the hallway.

"Okay, whatever." I muttered, both of us turning separate ways as we had a job to get back to.

I sighed and scrubbed my hands in the sink outside of the ICU unit. I put on gloves and overalls as well as a face mask. I walked over to the little lives, blinking a lot to keep my tears at bay. This job wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. It was heartbreaking to watch such innocent lives fight so hard for life, but I always kept positive about things, no matter how much it hurt.

I adjusted machines and IV's, smiling at each baby as I caressed each of there little hands, a silent _'hang in there' _before I would move on and keep working. I opened the ICU door, bumping into a very tall person. And, god, did he smell amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Information

**A/N - Hey guys, thanks for reviewing x**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Oh, I am so sorry." The tall man said, speaking in a posh accent. He sounded a mix between European and American.

"Its, uh, o-okay." I stuttered, looking at his hard chest, slowly raising my eyes to look at his face. I melted inwardly. I was mesmerized and I didn't even know this man. His sweet smelling aroma drawing me in.

He was slightly tanned, his glowing face was showing a hint of bronze. I then scanned his lips, they were full and delicious, a soft pink color. I just wanted to press my lips against their softness. I gulped soundlessly, hearing my heart pound in my chest as I raised my eyes to meet his, passing his perfectly sculpted nose and then meeting his big bright green eyes.

My breath hitched as I stared right into his soul, seeing the happiness, love, adoration, nervousness and hope. It was all there flashing through his delicious green orbs.

I don't know how long we stayed there, looking into each others eyes, but one thing I did know, was that I never wanted this moment to end. This man already had me weak to the knees and I didn't know his name, who he was or even what he did. He was a complete stranger to me. But he didn't feel like a stranger to me, as the more I looked into his eyes, the more I felt I knew about him.

I jumped as I heard a pager go off. The ringing bringing me out of my state and back into reality. I looked away and then back up at him, watching as his head bowed to his pocket and his eyes glanced at the pager.

He stuffed it back into his pocket and then lifted his head to look at me. "You going in?" He gestured to the ICU.

"Just came out." I blinked, not able to get over how gorgeous he was.

"Oh, well, maybe you could help me find the baby with the severe heart defect." He muttered as I looked through the ICU window, feeling his eyes burn a whole in the side of my head.

"Shannon." I whispered, looking back at him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

I shook my head slightly, in an effort to de-muddle everything. He had literally made my mind go to mush. "The baby, she is in incubator number four and her name is Shannon." I told him.

"Ah," He smiled, "the patient. Shall we go see her? You seem to know her case well, would you like to assist?" He wondered.

_I would love too, _I spoke internally. Although I couldn't assist as I was a nurse, not a doctor in training. "I'm not an intern, just a nurse." I informed him and he looked a little unhappy about that as he scrubbed his hands in the sink and prepared himself to go into the ICU, as I did, again.

He didn't comment on my earlier statement, we just walked into the ICU together and I showed him Shannon. She was a cute baby, with lots of blonde hair and sallow skin.

"She has a temperature." He mused, looking worried. So he cared about his patients, that was always a good characteristic to have. "We need to up her meds." He said more to himself than I, writing things down on her chart and connecting a new IV as he put up a bag of fluid.

Shannon made a murmur, her chin wobbling as she let out a cry. "Oh, baby, its okay." I reached into the incubator and put my index finger in the palm of her hand, letting her little fingers grip my finger. "This amazing doctor will make you all better." I whispered to her, my other hand caressing her head softly.

I felt his eyes on me and I looked up, finding him staring at me. Shit. Did I just say he was amazing? I thought back to my earlier statements, analyzing them. He smiled a little, his lips softly curving upwards as he looked down, injecting a needle into her IV tag, giving her something to help with the temperature.

"I don't think I formally introduced myself." He told me, looking at me across the incubator. "I am Edward Cullen. And you are?"

_Edward Cullen_. Angela was right. This guy is a hottie! And what was even better, he didn't act arrogant about it. He just went about his job, not thinking anything about himself. He wasn't cocky, and I liked that.

"I am Bella Swan." I answered him, taking my hands out of the incubator and closing the flaps. "Your dad is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, right?"

"Yes, my father is Carlisle." He nodded, closing Shannon's chart.

We both jumped, startled by the clock on my cell phone going off. "Oh, no, its twelve." I sighed, stepping back from the incubator.

"What's at twelve?" He wondered, looking curious.

"Sorry, I have to pick my little boy up from school. It's his first day in kindergarten." I informed him and he nodded slowly, his mouth opening and closing a few times, like he didn't know what to say.

"You and your husband must be very proud." He said, giving me a small smile, seeming disappointed.

"I'm not married." I shook my head, waving goodbye as I was in a rush to get to my car and pick up my baby. I had fifteen minutes to get there.

I quickly took off my overalls and ran down the corridor. I ran out into the parking lot and got into my car, quickly making my way to Forks Elementary, just getting to the door as the bell rang.

The door opened and I smiled widely when seeing Blake, embracing him in a hug. "Hey, baby. How was your first day of kindergarten?" I asked, pulling away to look at him.

"It was fun. I have a new best friend." He stated happily.

"No way." I said in mock shock, but sounding excited for him.

"Uh-huh, his name is Derek and he has a pet hamster named noodle." He said proudly and I smiled.

"Oh, really?" I smiled, taking his lunch bag into my hands as I helped him into the car, getting him all strapped in. "Does he have anymore pets?" I asked as I pulled out of the busy parking lot.

"He has a dog, but I don't know what name." He shrugged as I pulled onto the highway and made my way to the diner.

For the next ten minute drive, I heard all about his teacher, Ms. Berry, and how she smelt like an old person. I laughed at my son and his delightful imagination. I couldn't describe the love and joy he brought to my life. He always made me happy.

We pulled up at the diner and I parked the car, helping Blake out and smiling as he ran into Sue's arms. Sue was his only grandma, as my biological mother Renee passed away a few years ago, and Mike's mom never made an effort to come and see Blake, let alone talk with him over the phone.

"Hey, Sue." I smiled, kissing her cheek as her arms were full with Blake.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your shift at work?" She wondered.

"Great, there is a lot to do at the hospital, so it is keeping me busy." _Plus Edward, _I spoke to myself. God, I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. I got myself away from the Edward topic, wanting to praise my son and shower him in kisses after his first day in kindergarten. I set him on my hip as Sue gave him back to me and we all walked into the diner, getting a booth and ordering some food.

"So, how was your day at school, Blake?" Sue wondered, smiling as his little face lit up.

"Great." He told her. "We did lots of coloring and I am sitting beside my best friend Derek. Oh, and I colored a whole picture inside the lines. I am a big boy now." He told us and I smiled proudly.

"I want to stick that picture on the fridge." I told him. "What is the picture about?" I wondered.

"You and me in the park." He smiled.

"Aw, I love it already." I told him, kissing his forehead.

We continued lunch, gobbling up the food before I had to go back to work. I thanked Sue for taking care of Blake, and hugged and kissed my adorable baby goodbye before I got into my black Lexus RX 350.

I got back to work within twenty minutes, finding myself doing a load of chart work. I groaned as I sat at the nurses desk, just writing in boredom as Mike's sister glared at me from across the room, stomping her feet and making sure I heard her anytime she went to go copy something on the copying machine.

She was a complete pain, but I blocked her from my mind, just keeping my head down, not wanting to get confrontational.

**EDWARD POV**

I ran my fingers across my forehead, a migraine forming as I looked at all my new patients and their cases, some seeming impossible. I had to memorize all of it, yet I had no time to.

And that beautiful brunette; Bella Swan. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Her gorgeous looking silky soft brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes and rosy cream skin, combined with her slight build and sexy ass just did wonders on me. She seemed so perfect, but came with her baggage. She had a son.

It didn't bother me that she was a mother and it didn't bother me that the ex-husband was in the picture. I mean, he was a complete idiot for giving up this angel. She was caring, I witness that in the ICU and she seemed to be a loving kind hearted person as she spoke softly and very calmly. She seemed to amazing to be real.

I got startled when a stack of charts were placed down loudly on the desk beside me; Ben Cheney, an intern annoying me for the third time today. I wished he would just leave me alone.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, staring up at me. "Yes?" I wondered, looking down at his short lanky frame.

"I got those charts for you." He told me.

"And I said to leave them in my office." I muttered, looking back at the paperwork in front of me.

"Oh." He said under his breath, quickly feeling from my sight.

I smirked. I didn't know why, but the power to have an intern be on his toes and run away was thrilling to me. In all the other hospitals, I had these brats that did what they wanted, but here, I had interns that did what they were told and I liked it.

"Don't be so hard on them Edward." My dad said in a warning tone.

"They need to be scared once in a while." I shrugged, signing my name on a document.

"Just remember that this is a small town, you will probably be sitting across from them in a bar in a few hours time when you go out to socialize. You haven't made that many friends here, yet, so don't act cocky or rude." My father instructed and I rolled my eyes. I was a big boy and could handle myself.

"Yes, father." I nodded. He patted my back as he left and I groaned. I had so much work to do, but I just wanted to go home and sleep off all this jet-lag.

I took my work somewhere more quiet, into the viewing gallery, watching another surgeon operate. I sighed and sat back in my chair, holding my black pen in my hand as I scanned what I had written, looking for any mistakes that needed correction.

I glanced up as an older gent sat down two rows from me. He was bald and was a burly guy. And even though he was well into his sixties, you could tell that he well built.

"Your new here, right?" He asked in a thick Washington accent.

"Yes sir, transferred from Switzerland." I told him.

"Why did you come back?" He wondered. "I imagine its way more interesting over there than it is here." He commented.

"I missed my family and I needed a lifestyle change." I shrugged. "I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen's son." I shook his hand.

"Jeffrey Nelson. I work down in radiology." He told me and I nodded.

We stayed quiet for a moment, before my curiosity won over. "Jeffrey, do you know anything about a nurse named Bella Swan?" I asked, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, yeah, her dad is a good friend of mine. Her dad, Charlie, is the chief of police in town. He is a nice man, very moral. As for Bella, she is a total sweetheart and that kid of hers is the most adorable little thing to walk the planet." He told me.

"She is married?" I said in fake surprise, already knowing she wasn't but wanting to put on a show so I could get more information.

"Divorced. Her marriage broke up about three to three and a half years ago. Never liked the guy she was with, he was a bit of a douche bag and never made an effort with his son. Its all kind of sad." He mused.

So the ex-husband was out of the picture? Or did he still see the child? I was totally confused. If he was out of the picture, it was happy days all around, if not, it made things more challenging.

"Why do you ask"? Jeffrey asked skeptically.

"Just wondered about her. She is on a case of mine and I like to know who I am working with." I lied. "She is trustworthy, right?" I wondered, making it sound as if I had an important case and didn't want anyone on my team to screw it up.

"Oh, yeah, very trustworthy." He nodded with a smiled, turning back to the brain surgery going on in the OR (operating room).

I looked at my paperwork, feeling a little more at ease with my thoughts about Bella. From what I had gathered, she was a genuine caring person that was gorgeous on the outside and on the in.

But I would have to make my final judgement of her on my own accord. Maybe a date? Or was that too forward?

_Shit. Edward think._

We could go for drinks? It would be a casual invitation and not like a date but more like me getting out to see Forks, since I didn't know the area that well. Maybe I could ask her to be my guide and after drinks ask her on a date?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Bar

**BELLA POV**

I smiled as I pulled up to work. It had been a week since I had seen Edward, he was so busy with new cases and different demands of his new job that hardly anyone ever saw his good looking face.

But I hadn't thought about him a lot, as Blake and the whole kindergarten thing was taking up my time. Blake was loving kindergarten and I hated seeing him saunter so confidently into the classroom as I was nearly in tears at having to leave him. He kept going on about his new friend Derek and I was happy that he was making new friends.

I sighed and got out of my car, walking into the hospital and then up to the maternity ward. I was working with babies today. I smiled as I walked into the locker room, seeing Angela.

"Hey, girl." I smiled, bumping my shoulder with hers and she giggled, hugging me.

"Hey." She smiled, "What time are you working until?" She wondered.

"Six. Its Mike's weekend with Blake and he is actually taking him this time, but only until tomorrow afternoon." I muttered, frowning.

"He will be alright. Mike isn't that terrible." She smiled weakly.

"I know. But I worry. He hardly knows Mike and I know Blake gets nervous around him, so I just hope he will be okay." I said, as we walked out and over to the nurses station.

"Well, if your free tonight, we could go to the bar. I know the guys are going." Angela smiled and I nodded.

"I would like that." I smiled. I would need a drink to get me through the night as I was going to be worried sick.

I looked up when I scanned the chart rack, seeing Edward sitting in the chair. He looked so sexy in his dark blue scrubs and white lab coat. God, I think I was experiencing a hot flush, he just made me want him.

I blushed beat red when he caught me staring at him. He smirked a little, but tried to hide it. I quickly got the chart I wanted and a pen before walking away, saving myself from embarrassment.

I blew out a breath as I walked into the nursery room, looking over the babies. I started off with the normal check ups and protocol.

Work flew by and soon enough, my shift was over. I smiled as Angela and I made our way downstairs with the other nurses and to the bar across the street. We all walked in, hanging up our coats and sitting in a big booth, chattering all about today's tiring shift.

I nursed a glass of wine into me, not keen on drinking that much. Angela and I talked about her and Ben's relationship and how it was progressing. Ben worked as an intern on one of the wards and he was so in love with Ang, just as much as she was in love with him.

"Cullen is here." She whispered into my ear and I looked up from my phone, seeing Edward scan the room, taking off his long black woollen coat and placing it on the back of his chair, setting his briefcase on the chair beside him as he sat down.

"Ugh, he is so hot." Jessica, one of the other nurses said and I looked at her. He was mine.

I glanced back to Edward, seeing him order a drink before he looked around again, his head turning this way and our eyes met. He smiled a little, lifting his hand and waving for me to go to his table.

"Me?" I mumbled under my breath. He couldn't be gesturing to me.

"Bella, get off your fucking ass and go." Angela nudged me hard with her elbow.

I quickly moved from the table, smiling as I walked over to Edward, trying to be sexy, but with scrubs on, I didn't think you could.

I sat down on the third chair at the table, across from him. "Hi." I said, shyly.

"Hello. I thought you could keep me company." He smiled warmly and I nodded, setting my glass of wine on the table.

"Yeah, I would love to." I nodded. Oh god, did that sound to desperate. Shit.

Edward smiled. "So, you're a nurse?" He questioned.

I nodded, "And you're a surgeon." I stated.

"Not just a surgeon. I also work mildly in the field of international trade." He informed me and I smiled. He was more interesting than I thought.

"What age are you?" I wondered, not caring that I was being upfront. It was a good question to ask when first meeting someone, plus I needed to know.

He laughed a little. "Twenty eight." He said. "You?" He wondered.

"Twenty six." I replied.

"You live in Forks, right?" He wondered.

"Yep, born and raised here. I then went to the University of Washington and got my degree in nursing before coming back here to work at the hospital." I told him.

"Very cool." He said, biting his lip and I could tell some kind of question was lingering on his lips but he wouldn't say anything.

"What about you? Where did you grow up?" I wondered, listening closely for his answer.

"Up until I was five we lived in Forks, but then we moved to New York and I was raised there before going to university in Dartmouth, and then I went on to medical school and business training in Switzerland." He informed me. His past seemed pretty cool and sounded so interesting. I just wanted to know everything.

"What about your siblings?" I muttered. He must have had brothers and sisters.

"My sister, Alice, is a fashion designer and married a lawyer and they both live about a half hour from here with there daughter Lucy. And my brother, Emmett, is a dentist and a part time football coach and is married with no kids." He murmured. "What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't have any biological siblings. I have a step brother and sister. They own a surf shop down at the beach." I told him.

"Your parents divorced?" He wondered, and I could tell he was curious.

"Yes, when I was four. My dad got re-married to my step mom Sue and I grew up with Leah and Seth, my step siblings, but my mom died when I was fifteen." I mumbled the last part.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He said, seeming shocked.

"Its okay. We never had a relationship." I shrugged, jumping as my phone rang and I lifted it up. "My son." I whispered, lifting my phone to my ear. "Hey baby." I answered it, "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. I miss you though. I drew another picture." He said proudly.

"Aw, Blake, I miss you too. And I will defiantly be pinning up the new picture on the fridge." I told him and he laughed a little.

"Yeah, its you and me in the park." He informed me.

"What about daddy?" I wondered, if he was there with Mike and drew a picture, it was weird for him not to include him in it.

"I don't know his favorite colors or his favorite place." He whispered sadly.

"Well you can always ask him." I pointed out, trying to make him feel better.

"But he is working, and I am here with Lauren." He said and my heart raced.

"Lauren?" I questioned. Who was this woman around my child? "Who is she Blake?" I asked, glancing at Edward and seeing a flash of concern in his eyes.

"The maid. She made me dinner and we walked the dog outside and now we are coloring. Daddy is working upstairs and told me to leave him alone." He muttered and I could here the heartbreak in his voice.

Blake hadn't seen him in weeks and he just worked through the time he got him. I wanted to be with Blake right now and be a good mother, I didn't want Mike to waste his time with him, because it was valuable time that I could have. If Mike didn't want him then I wish he would just say so, so we could move on.

Blake said a quick goodnight and 'I love you' before hanging up and I frowned, putting my phone down on the table and frowning, running a hand through my hair. There was no denying I was upset.

"You okay?" Edward asked, his hand taking mine as he squeezed it reassuringly. I was surprised by the gesture, but I was also happy with it, as it calmed me and felt so natural. I felt as if I got strength from his touch.

"Yeah. I am just annoyed that my child's father gets to spend time with his son for the first time in weeks, and then goes off working and leaves him with the maid. Its just not fair." I shook my head, annoyed.

"Well, he is an idiot. To give up a girl like you, and, I know for a fact, that your son must be pretty amazing, so he really was a fool for ever divorcing you." He muttered and I was a little flattered by his comment. It made me feel a bit special.

"I divorced him." I corrected.

"You divorced him." He corrected himself, giving me a small smile. I smiled back, squeezing his big warm hand as I looked into his stunning green orbs.

"So, you have never been married? No kids? Nothing?" I wondered, wanting to know more about him.

"Nope, none of that." He shook his head. "I guess you could call me boring. I was very focused on working towards my career." He muttered, picking up his glass and taking a sip of his scotch.

"I wouldn't say it was boring, its more sophisticated." I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up as that was the type of guy I loved. He was level headed and well educated, it was appealing to me.

He laughed, "Whatever you say." He smiled, "But my ex-girlfriend didn't feel that way." He added.

I frowned, "What happened?" I wondered, curiosity filling my expression.

He shrugged, "She said I was too focused on school, she yelled at me for it and I walked out. It was then that I realized that she wasn't the girl for me. I should have listened to my family, they never liked her."

"So I moved out of the condo, found myself living alone someplace else, and I missed my family, so I came back here. And I met this gorgeous little lady in front of me." He winked at me and I blushed.

"That has a kid." I reminded him.

"It doesn't bother me, Bella." He assured, "Just because you're a mother, doesn't change the fact that I am any less attracted to you." He told me, "And that's why I am taking you out on Wednesday night." He said, and I smiled even wider. He just asked me on a date! OMG, my cheeks were burning on fire. The hottest guy at the hospital was attracted to me. I could have done cartwheels I was that excited.

But I found myself becoming serious all of a sudden, as I thought of Blake. He needed stability and not a guy coming in and out of his life. "But, one thing." I said to Edward. He nodded for me to go on. "We take things real slow." I warned.

"Of course. I am not going to push you, and down the line, when your comfortable and feel ready, that's when I will meet Blake. But I wont push you to do anything, I promise." He assured and I smiled. He really was a keeper.

"Fine then. Wednesday at seven, you have got yourself a date." I told him and he laughed, nodding his head.

"I will bring you somewhere special."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE**


	4. The Date

**EDWARD POV **

This week had been the busiest of my life. After Friday night's drink with Bella, I resumed to work on Saturday, having Sunday off to spend with my brother and brother-in-law, golfing.

I was tired after the weekend and it didn't help that I was nervous about my date with Bella. Friday had confirmed how much I liked her. She was so loving and caring towards her patients, always looking towards the positive, even when it was negative.

And outside of work, she was even more amazing. She had a great sense of humour and she was so easy to talk to. I had never felt like this about a woman before. I had never felt as if I always needed to be on my tippi-toes because she was unpredictable. Bella kept on surprising me and I loved it, it made everything so interesting. I always found myself wanting to know more about her.

She was so shy and sweet and soft spoken, but could act confident and humourless when she felt it was right. She just made me happy and I hadn't felt anything like it before. She made me smile and have a positive outlook on everything.

I blew out a breath, calling a fancy restaurant, and booking dinner for Wednesday night. I wanted to impress her. I wanted her to feel special, so I ordered for rose petals to be sprinkled on the table and candles to be lit.

I then got onto the florist, asking her to send a bunch of lilies to the hospital today, so she would get them at lunch time. I made the florist include a card that said 'Can't wait for the date night'. I flushed a little in embarrassment as the florist laughed but I didn't care. I then ordered a box of chocolates and a dozen red roses to be sent out on Wednesday before our date, to show her how special she was to me.

I blew out a breath and put my phone down, pacing around the kitchen. I knew she wanted this to go slow, so I hoped I wasn't too forward by sending her flowers. I just wanted to do something sweet, and show her that she deserved to be treat with respect. Respect that she never got from her ex.

I heard the doorbell go and I ran to get it, opening the door and seeing my sister, Alice. Great, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Hello pixie." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Well, don't you look dashing. Where are you off too?" She wondered as we walked down the hallway and into the living room.

"I am only in a blue shirt and suit pants." I looked down at myself. I wasn't over dressed, right? I mean, I wore this style practically everyday.

"But your wearing Tom Ford cologne, the really nice one, so you must have been somewhere." She stated. Did she have to watch me like a hawk?

"I like the smell of it." I shrugged.

"Or there is a woman involved." She sang, sitting on my sofa.

"So?" I muttered.

"Oh, so there is a woman." She smiled, looking all excited to hear the gossip.

"Yeah, at work." I nodded.

"Is that all I get?" She frowned.

"Yes. Because I know you. You will probably go to the hospital and freak her out by introducing yourself as my sister and I don't want that happening." I softly glared. It was like a warning signal. Bella was important and I didn't want my family to ruin it by sticking there noses in our business.

"I promise I wont, just tell me a little gossip." She pleaded.

"You promise." I warned, looking her in the eye.

"I promise." She vowed.

I nodded, trusting her. "Her name is Bella Swan. She is a nurse and she was born and raised in Forks." I told her, "And she has a son, but is divorced." I added.

"Oh, I am so happy for you. And so what if she has a child?" She smiled, her legs jumping in excitement.

"I mean it Alice, there is a little boy involved and we are taking things slow, so don't go introducing yourself or telling anyone. When I feel comfortable, and more importantly, when she feels comfortable, I will bring her around to meet the family." I promised.

"Okay, but hurry up and get comfortable." She told me.

I laughed, "Give us a month or two." I mumbled.

She nodded and got up, stating that she needed to pick up Lucy from softball practice. "She is three and is playing sport?" I questioned and she nodded.

"My child is sporty, I cant keep her off the pitch." She shrugged and I laughed, leading her out.

I sighed when I closed the door, resting my back against it. This house really was too big for me. I was the only one living here and there was six bedrooms, it constantly reminded me that it was time to settle down, but I hoped I could do that with Bella. It wouldn't be anytime soon, but in the future, maybe.

I knew it was a very advanced statement to make when we hadn't even gone on the first date, but I could tell that she was right for me as we were so comfortable together. I just hoped that her son would like me. He was the one hurdle that I was nervous about crossing, because if he didn't like me, then Bella and I were automatically over.

I pulled at my hair. How could I win this little boys heart?

**BELLA POV - SEPTEMBER 5****TH**** 2012 **

I blew out a nervous breath. "Ah," I squealed, nerves filling up in me. "What time is it Ang?" I asked, looking down at her as I stood in four inch heels at the door.

"Like, six fifty three." She told me and I blew out another nervous breath. "My heart is pounding." I muttered.

"I know. I can here it." She giggled, making me smile. She knew how to calm me for a second. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with Edward. I could just faint at the thought of it.

"Babe, calm down. You guys will be fine. He already likes you. Look at the two bunches of flowers he sent you. A dozen red roses aren't cheap and either were the lilies." Ang told me and I nodded.

"Your right. He likes me, I like him. We just need to go on a date and see where things will take us." I stated confidently, but the nerves were back in full force after I had said it.

"Momma, where are you going?" Blake asked from the bottom of the stairs, wiping his eyes sleepily.

I turned and waked over to the stairs, bending down in my thigh length dress, hoping he couldn't see anything. "Oh, baby, mommy is just going out. I have to work." I lied.

"When will you be home?" He wondered.

"Sometime late tonight. Angela is here to look after you." I told him and he hugged me, just as the doorbell rang.

"Come on little guy, lets get back to bed. How about we watch a movie?" Angela suggested, lifting Blake into her arms and walking quickly up the stairs with him as I went to the front door.

I opened it, smiling instantly as his aroma filled all my senses. "Hello Bella." Edward smiled, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "You look beautiful." He said, letting his eyes look down, and I noticed that they lingered on my breasts for a second longer than he should have.

Edward took my hand, leading me out of the house and down to his car. I looked up at him, surprised by his car type. He drove a black Lamborghini. I didn't expect such a flashy car as he was so modest, but I guess he liked his toys.

Edward opened the door and I gasped, no man had ever done that for me before. Edward took my hand, steadying me as I got in and then closing my door before going to his side.

He got in and his sweet smell filled my nostrils again. He started the car and pulled away from the curb, going slow at first, but when reaching the highway, it was like we were in a formula 1 race. He was a crazy driver.

I watched his hand slide over the console, reaching for mine and holding it tightly, our fingers interlacing. My breath hitched. The gesture still made me weak to the knees.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Getting To Know You

**A/N - Hey guys, here is tomorrow's chapter a little early. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing x**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I smiled as I looked at Edward. He had really put a lot of effort into this date. After being seated at our candle lit table, in this fancy restaurant that I would never be able to afford, I gushed over the rose petals, that were romantically sprinkled over the table.

Edward and I ordered our food and my eyes darted to the prices. He seemed to notice my reaction, but he was relatively calm towards it. I looked up at his face, not able to read his expression, but he seemed content.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight." He said, sounding dazed.

"Yes, you have." I nodded, smiling and looking as the waiter poured some white wine into my glass.

"Clearly not enough, though." He added and I blushed. He wasn't like the other men I had dated or had married. He was charming and I loved his genuine personality.

"So, what do you specialize in at the hospital?" I wondered, looking down at my wine and then him.

"I am a cardiothoracic surgeon." He told me.

"Ah, so you specialise in the chest area." I smiled.

"Yes." He nodded. "I was always fascinated by the heart and lungs when I was growing up. I never knew why though." He shrugged.

"I think its cool." I voiced. "I always wanted to be a nurse. I like taking care of people."

"You're an excellent nurse. Nearly every patient in the paediatric ward says that you are the nicest and most efficient out of all of them, but there was another name that I heard as well, someone said that you two were a great pair when put together." He mumbled, looking deep in thought as my face and neck were red. Why did I had this hideous blush?

"Angela?" I wondered. She and I had been paired quite a bit to deal with certain patients.

"Yeah, I think that's her name." He nodded, before shaking it off.

"She is my best friend, an amazing girl. I love her to death." I smiled when thinking of her. I hoped Blake went to bed easily for her.

"I am glad you have her." He whispered, looking up at the waitress as she stood beside him, putting down the main course dish, but he then looked back to me a second later.

"I am, too." I smiled, picking up my knife and fork and beginning to eat.

The main course was delicious and the beef was so yummy. This was the best meal I had ever had. Mike never brought me anywhere nice. To him, nice would mean going out to the diner and sitting in a booth, nothing romantic. I guess those were the warning signs that he wasn't for me, but that was the past, and I had Edward now, and we would see where things would go with us.

"I hope you don't think I am intruding on your privacy or anything, or just think I am a total perv, because I am not. But I was just wondering how your son is. You seemed on edge about him the night we had drinks." He said as he looked up from his plate, looking genuinely concerned about the welfare of my child and I was touched for two reasons, 1) He had actually listened to me at the bar and took in how I was feeling, that told me that he cared about what I had to say and actually listened to me, and, 2) He didn't even know my son and he was asking about his welfare, this told me that he not only cared about me in this relationship, but my son as well.

"Your not a perv or intruding on my privacy. I think it's sweet that you asked, no guy I dated before ever even cared about my son. And I like it that you seem to wonder about him." I responded, looking at him with a soft expression. "He was fine, a little upset when I picked him up because Mike didn't spend any time with him, but it was okay. He goes over there very rarely, so Mike is more of a stranger." I muttered, shaking my head. "He just never cared."

"That's sad. And no offence, your ex seems like a real asshole." He told me.

I laughed. "Your are spot on. He is an asshole." I agreed.

Edward chuckled, "Always right." He shook his head.

I sighed, "Do you like working alongside your dad?" I wondered, changing the topic. I didn't want to focus on Mike tonight, at all.

"It's okay. He sometimes babies me and treats me as if I am still an inexperienced doctor, but I just remind him that I am twenty eight and been in the practice a long time." He smiled. "Plus, I love being back near my mom."

"Aw." I gushed. "Are you a mommy's boy?" I gigged.

"To the heart." He joked, chuckling, but shrugging.

"That's sweet." I smiled warmly.

The waiter took our plates away and I hummed when looking at the dessert list, feeling myself, incoherently, liking my lips. He must have thought I was a pig, but Swiss chocolate lava cake with ice cream and white chocolate sprinkled over it, sounded amazing.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Edward asked out of the bloom after we ordered dessert. I giggled. "What?" He asked, looking a little embarrassed that I laughed at his question and I felt a little bad.

"Nothing, honey." I shook my head, blushing. I just called him honey! "Green." I answered, looking into his gorgeous green orbs.

"Why Green?" He wondered, looking sceptical.

"Hmm." I hummed, giggling. "You will have to find out." I winked, picking up my wine glass and taking a sip.

"Looking forward to it." He smiled, looking into my eyes as I stared back into his.

"What about your favourite colour?" I wondered, watching as he swirled his wine glass before taking a sip of it.

"Blue." He told me. "Because. Someone I know looks very sexy in a blue dress." He winked and I melted right there and then. Oh god, I was getting all hot and bothered.

"Well, I will have to meet this woman someday." I played along.

"I think you actually might know her. She has sexy long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, a figure to die for and is an amazing person. Plus, she looks stunning in the blue dress she is wearing." He winked, making me nearly faint. My heart was beating so fast and my mind was on overdrive.

"Wow, she sounds to die for." I continued to play along, rolling my eyes at the end of it. No way was I all of that.

"Its all true." Edward said in an honest tone and I could have cried. It was so touching and he was jus so good to me. This date, all the flowers, the way he treated me, I just felt so special and the luckiest girl in the world.

He was a true gentleman and a lovely man to do all of this, just for me. I didn't deserve this much. I owed him everything as he was giving me one of the best nights of my life.

Edward and I shared dessert, before he paid the bill, not allowing me to pay my half. "Bella, I took you on a date. I don't expect you to pay. You will never be allowed pay for anything when out with me." He smiled and I shook my head.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." He replied, taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant. "Would you like to go for a walk on the pier before I take you home?" He wondered and I nodded eagerly, not wanting to end this time with him.

"I would love too." I assured, and we started our stroll from the restaurant, slowly making our way down some streets and then up the steps to the pier.

"Its beautiful." I breathed, my nose filling with the smell of the sea, mixed with Edward's delicious cologne. He smelt so good.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled, kissing my cheek and holding my hand in his.

I giggled like a school girl. He was so adorable.

We walked to the end, looking out at the horizon as the sky's were a deep shade of pink, the low light fading into the darkness. "Our sunset is someone's sunrise." He breathed out and I leaned into his side.

"Thank you for an amazing date." I thanked him again, wanting to bring across my genuine gratefulness.

"You don't need to thank me. I should be thanking you for even coming and putting up with me." He chuckled and I shook my head, turning to him and looking up into his eyes as I set one hand on his chest.

"You have nothing to thank me for." I mumbled, both of our heads leaning in. I needed to kiss him, my body craved his warmth and for my lips to touch his soft one's.

He inched his lips towards mine and I hummed as our lips met, both of us leaning into each other a little more, my hands on his chest, holding onto the lapels of his suit jacket to steady myself in the heels.

We both kissed each other softly, no tongue action, just sweet chaste kisses. We didn't need to do anything hardcore on the first date, just something sweet and low key.

I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. "I need to get home." I frowned.

He smiled, cupping my face into his hands and looking into my eyes. He kissed my lips softy again. "We will see each other tomorrow." He promised and I smiled, nodding.

We both walked hand in hand back to his car and he helped me in before the valet guy could. I had to laugh at the situation as Edward acted dominate. He drove me home and held me out of his car and made sure I got into my house safely before he turned and walked away, both of us telling each other once more how much we had a good time on the date.

Tonight had been a really good night.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE **


	6. Being Caught

**A/N - Thank you for reading and reviewing, your support means so much x**

* * *

**BELLA POV - SEPTEMBER 6****TH**** 2012**

"Blake." I sighed as he hung onto my leg. We were at kindergarten and it was his second week and for some reason he was clinging to my leg, not wanting to go in. I bent down, getting to his level. "You have to go to school." I told him and he pouted.

"But I don't feel good." He said, and I knew he was lying because he woke up fine and even had breakfast.

I ran my hand across his forehead. He didn't have a temperature and he wasn't pale. "I think you will be fine. I will be back to pick you up in a few hours and then I you are coming to work with me." I told him and a small smile appeared.

"I get to see, Lisa?" His eyes lit up.

"You get to see Lisa." I confirmed and with that, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran into the classroom.

Lisa was Blake's old day care minder. She worked in the day-care at the hospital, minding young children for the people who worked here, like me. I used to put Blake in day-care last year when I started working as a nurse full time.

I groaned as I parked in the lot at the hospital. There was no doubting that I was tired, but when remembering Edward and I's date last night. Uh, I just swooned at the thought of it! The kiss! It was so amazing and I just wanted to kiss his lips all the time now.

I jumped when hearing a knock at me passenger door window, smiling as I saw Edward. I got out of my car and closed the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder and looking up to see him.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." He greeted and I was surprised by the warm soft hug he gave me.

"Thank you again for last night." I whispered, pulling back.

"Stop thanking me." He chuckled. "I was honoured to take you out." He breathed, as the both of us started to walk towards the hospital. "And I get a break at one. I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something?" He asked and I nodded, smiling.

"I would like that."

"Great, I will see you at lunch." He smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek as we parted in the lobby.

I couldn't believe he kissed me on the cheek in front of the whole hospital. My cheeks went a little pink as I looked around, a few people staring in what seemed to be shock.

I shook my head and turned around, going over to the elevators. I rode up to the second floor and walked through the double doors, brining me into the maternity ward.

I went into the lounge and got my scrubs on before sterilising my hands and going to the nursery. I went over to Angela who was on the computer and she looked up at me, smiling.

"Hey, babes." I said, kissing her cheek. "I cant thank you enough for babysitting last night." I whispered.

She giggled, "Your welcome. But you didn't give me all the details, you fell asleep." She scolded and I laughed.

"We kissed." I giggled, practically jumping.

"You what?" She exclaimed and I nodded.

"I kissed fucking Edward Cullen." I jumped excitedly.

"Bella." Ang scolded. "The babies." She pointed behind me at all the sleeping newborns.

"They don't know a thing." I waved it off, smiling widely again as Ang did.

She giggled, "So was he a good kisser?" She asked.

"Oh, Ang." I moaned, feeling weak to the knees.

"Okay, not going there." She laughed.

"Lets not, or you will get me all hot and bothered." I whispered.

She continued to laugh before composing herself. "W-O-W." She said in the syllables instead of one. "Edward Cullen."

"I know, wow." I agreed.

"What about me?" I heard Edward ask from behind me and I scrunched my eyes closed. Shit. Please, god, he didn't hear what I just said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Ang and she was trying not to laugh as I glared. I guess she wasn't going to help with in this situation. I unscratched my face, trying to act normal although I had burning cheeks as I turned around.

"Um, nothing." I muttered as Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face. I had defiantly been caught, but the next question was, how much had he heard?

Edward smiled and shook his head as he started laughing. "Were is baby 24, Grace Bailey?" He wondered, still laughing.

I groaned. He had heard a lot, that's all I knew. I would have to quiz him on our coffee date. I showed him Grace before getting back to work. I monitored the babies and sitting down to write in there charts.

I felt two big soft hands place themselves on my shoulders, my blush still visible as my neck and cheeks were bright red. I was embarrassed at being caught by Edward when talking to Ang, as it was girl talk.

Ang got up to leave and I sighed. I must thank her for leaving me alone with Edward, as I really needed to talk to him. I breathed calmly as I felt Edward slowly massage my shoulders with his hands, bending down so that his lips were at my ears.

"Don't be embarrassed." He whispered into my ear, his warm intoxicating breath cascading over my shoulder.

"I'm-" I began to speak.

"Don't even dare try and apologized. I shouldn't have walked in on you guys talking." He said softly, kissing my ear. "I care about you and I don't want you to think that I am some ease dropping asshole."

"Your not at all an asshole." I shook my head, "And I don't care that you walked in on us taking, I am just embarrassed with how much you heard." I admitted.

"Don't be embarrassed, I just heard you say I was a good kisser." He smiled. "And that's one of the best compliments that I have ever gotten." He chuckled.

I felt better that Edward had reassured me, I didn't feel as embarrassed anymore. I guess communication was the key to everything in a progressing relationship. Even though Edward and I weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, I hoped we would be soon.

"Edward?" I heard a very posh accent say in a scolding tone. I jumped in my seat and gulped, feeling Edward stiffen and lift his lips from my ear, straightening up to look at Carlisle, his father.

"Dad." He said in surprise as I stood from my chair, holding a chart to my chest, blushing beat red as I stood between them, looking down at the ground.

"Edward, it is not courteous to try and, uh, do whatever you were doing." Carlisle stared into Edward's eyes, implying that he was trying to seduce me. And I couldn't blame him for thinking it, as if I saw a man whispering into a woman's ear, as the girl breathed hard and was flushed, I would think the exact same thing.

"But-" I protested, trying to tell him that we are dating and that Edward was only assuring me about something.

"No buts Ms. Swan, I suggest you keep walking." He said, gesturing with his outstretched arm to down the hallway. He didn't seem angry or annoyed with me, just a little embarrassed with the way his son was acting. But he didn't need to be embarrassed, as Edward hadn't done anything wrong but calm me down and assure me.

I looked at Edward as I started to walk before looking straight ahead. and making my way downstairs to the nurses station, merrily hearing Edward say, "…but we are dating…" as I was halfway down the corridor.

I breathed in, getting a hold of myself. I looked up at the clock. I needed to pick up Blake. I got the keys of my car and drove towards his school, impatient for the coffee break with Edward as I needed to hear what his dad had said.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Finding Out

**BELLA POV - SEPTEMBER 6****TH**** 2012 **

I quickly ran to the school, picking up Blake and bringing him back to the hospital with me. I checked him into day-care, smiling happily as he got all excited to see Lisa. It warmed my heart to see him so happy.

I gave him a big hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek before leaving. I ran down to the lobby, making my way to the coffee shop and smiling when I saw Edward sat in a booth, reading a file, but as soon as I was in his sights, the file was forgotten and he got up to great me.

"Hey, babe." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I hugged him back before sitting across from him in the booth. "Sorry I am a little late, the traffic was heavy through town." I explained.

"Don't worry about it. I actually just got here." He smiled, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward on them. He was so sexy in his dark blue scrubs and I could see his chest hair peeking our from under the v-neck.

I blushed as I looked up to see that Edward had caught me staring. I set my hands on my red cheeks, breathing deeply, making Edward laugh at me more and I frowned playfully.

"Don't laugh at my blush. I cant help it if I am distracted by your good looks." I smirked as he looked a little taken a back from my admission.

"You keep on surprising me." He said in awe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"Your so shy and sweet and so happy and genuine, and just when I think about how fragile and what a gorgeous personality you have, you say something that is bold. It catches me off guard and I think its so sexy." He told me and I giggled.

"Well, that's me." I shrugged, smiling as I looked into his eyes.

There was a peaceful silence about us for a few minutes before Edward looked up at me, curiosity playing in his eyes. I could tell there was a question at the tip of his tongue, I was just waiting for him to say something.

"You never did tell me about your family on our date." Edward stated, sounding interested in my background.

"There is nothing really to tell." I shrugged. "Your family is way more interesting than mine." I told him, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"I want to hear more about your family. I told you about mine." He pointed out and I sighed.

"My dad is the chief of police here, his wife Sue is a stay at home mom, well used to be, all of us kids have moved out." I told him, "My brother and sister, as you know, own a surf shop. Seth is twenty-seven and Leah is twenty-three, the both of them are single and live by the beach." I muttered.

"And your mother?" He asked.

"She was a workaholic, that cared about nobody else but herself. When I was eight I went to live with my dad permanently as I couldn't stand being ignored anymore, so I moved here from Arizona." I shrugged. "And then she died." I added, no emotion playing on my face.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?" He wondered.

"Cancer." Was all I said as I tapped my hand on the table. His hand slid over to mine, holding it tightly, making the tapping noise stop.

"I am sorry for your loss." He whispered, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Its okay." I smiled half heartedly. "She didn't mean much to me." I shrugged. It was an awful thing to say but it was true. Renee was never a mother to me.

"So, what did your dad say?" I asked, changing the topic as a waitress came to take our order.

I ordered a black coffee, looking back at Edward for an answer as the waitress moved to another table. "Um, he thought I was seducing you at first, but then when I explained everything, he was amused, he laughed and said that you seemed to be a lovely woman and that he would like to meet you sometime." He shrugged. "I hope that doesn't freak you out." Edward whispered.

"I don't mind meeting your dad. I have met him before in the neonatal unit." I shrugged. "So, technically I have already met him. Its your mom and siblings I worry about." I admitted.

"You have met my dad as a doctor, not my dad." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Same thing." I mumbled.

"No its not." He chuckled. "My dad is way different outside of work. Not as professional, more fun and carefree." He added. "And why are you worried about the rest of my family?"

I blushed, "I really like you and your family is everything to you and I just hope they like me because if they don't, I am screwed." I frowned.

"Your not screwed. If my family doesn't like you, which they will, its not like I am going to stop seeing you." He said and I nodded, smiling a little.

"I just wished I could say the same about Blake." I frowned, "But I cant lie to my child. I am positive that he will grow to like you, but if he doesn't-" I sighed.

"Were over." He said sadly.

I nodded, but turned my frown upside down. "Lets not focus on that. Blake will like you and your family will like me, lets hope for the best, no point focusing on the negative." I smiled and Edward laughed, holding my hand tightly in his.

"I agree." He smiled, showing me his brilliant white teeth. "So, what are you doing Saturday night?" He wondered, humming a little.

"Saturday night?" I thought to myself. "Sorry I have a date." I laughed, seeing his face go into shock, "I promised to bring Blake to Port Angels for the day. He wants to see Alvin And The Chipmunks." I added, giggling as the colour came back to Edward's cheeks.

"I was nearly having a heart attack." Edward breathed. "Please don't do that to me again. I thought I was going to have to warn this guy to stay away from you." He laughed, running a hand through his hair.

I giggled, "Don't worry, honey. I only have eyes for you." I promised and he seemed happy about that.

"Bella." He got my attention after a moment of silence. "Can I ask you a personal question that is driving me crazy?" He wondered.

"Yes." I nodded, giving him permission. I would answer anything that he wanted to know.

"Why did you divorce Mike? Did he cheat?" He questioned.

"He never loved Blake and he treated me differently once Blake was born. I was more like a maid than a wife, and Blake was more of a distraction to him that he never wanted. He used to yell at Blake when he was a few months old, telling him to shut up because he needed to work, and that was the final straw for me. I got a hold of a lawyer, moved out of the house, divorced him, and since Mike didn't want to pay the high child support fee, he took a number of days for Blake to be with him so it would lower the bills. But I don't ever take the child support, I always mail it back. I don't need his money." I explained and Edward nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer.

"So, you're a hundred percent free?" He clarified.

"A hundred percent." I nodded, making us both smile widely.

"Your mine." Edward whispered, making me feel so protected and cared for. The way he said it. It was so loving and genuine.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Day Out

**BELLA POV **

"Blake." I giggled, "Stop acting so silly." I told him as he laughed.

It was Saturday and Blake and I had just come out of the cinema, he was high on sugar after eating chocolate and popcorn, and trying to act like a crazy chipmunk. We had just seen Alvin and The Chipmunks and he loved it, which I was happy about because I lived to make my son smile and be happy.

"Come on, we have to go see grandpa and grandma." I told him. We were having dinner at my parents house and he was excited about seeing my dad, as they had a great bond.

I helped Blake into the backseat of my car, strapping him into his buster seat and closing the door before getting into the drivers seat. I pulled out of the lot, just as it started raining and drove the forty minutes to Forks.

I smiled as I looked in my rear-view mirror, seeing my little man fast asleep. We had had a busy day, going to the park, playing soccer and then going to the movies. It wasn't a surprise that he passed out in exhaustion.

I pulled up outside my dad's house, parking the car and then unbuckling Blake from his seat, carrying his sleeping form inside the house and humming as I could smell the delicious food cooking.

"Dad." I whispered, as I walked into the living room.

"Hey Bells-" He said loudly and I shushed him, pointing to a sleeping Blake.

Charlie pointed to the sofa and I lay Blake down, taking off his shoes and covering him with a blanket. I hugged my dad once I had free arms and we walked into the kitchen and I hugged Sue as she stood at the stove.

"Bella, sit, sit." She ushered. "I don't want you to have to do anything."

I smiled, "Thanks Sue."

She kissed the top of my head and I turned in my seat to look at my dad. "How's work?" He wondered.

"Good. I am really busy." I whispered.

"That's good." He nodded, "And a little birdie told me that you are quite acquainted with a new employee." He added, looking interested.

I raised an eyebrow. Did he mean Edward? "And who would this little birdie be?" I asked, trying to figure out who would tell him something like that.

"Old Ms. Underwood who lived down the lane." He told me. "She went in to see her grandchild and saw you looking quite smitten with someone. Can I ask who it is?" He wondered, looking smug.

Ms. Underwood is a seventy five year old woman that lived a few houses down from us and she was the gossip of the town. You couldn't trust her with a secret as the whole town would know about it the next day.

"Edward Cullen." I blushed when saying his name.

"And you guys are…?" He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Dating." I finished his sentence.

"That's great Bella." Sue praised. "Its about time." She smiled.

"I know. Three years is a long time away from dating but, oh well." I shrugged. "I really like him, he is respectful and caring. Plus, he doesn't mind that I have a child. He says that no matter what he still is attracted to me." I whispered.

"Well that's good, but he isn't some guy that is going to play games, is he? Because Blake doesn't need that." My dad told me.

"He isn't looking to play games, nor am I." I said truthfully. "We are taking things slow and hopefully our relationship will go somewhere good. Blake and Edward haven't met yet." I informed him.

He nodded. "That's good. He is a surgeon and a Cullen. All those Cullen's are very level headed, so I am glad he is focused and not another Mike."

"I agree." I muttered. "But how do you know about the rest of the Cullen's?" I asked.

My dad smiled, "I met them at the community's barbeque last year. You were working that day." He reminded me and I nodded, vaguely remembering it.

So my dad had already met the Cullen's but not Edward. Edward had only come home a few weeks ago, so I doubted that they had met.

"I just hope Mike doesn't slaughter you for dating someone more sophisticated than him and I am sure, wherever your relationship with Edward goes, he will be a good role model for Blake, instead of Mike." My dad told me.

"I hope so. I just don't want Mike to turn Blake against Edward." I said, stating my fear. "Blake doesn't like going to Mike's as it is, but if Mike finds out I am dating Edward, I don't want him to turn Blake against me, and make Edward and I seem like the villains." I mumbled.

Charlie seemed angry by that, as he knew it was a huge possibility as Mike was a manipulator. "The kid shouldn't have to go to Mike's if he doesn't want too. The child needs a real father, someone he can look up too and love, not some deadbeat dad that is on his blackberry all the time." He said in anger.

"I know that, but the court states that since he is the father, he should get to spend time with him. Time he doesn't even want, but I have to abide by the law." I shrugged, "There is nothing I can do."

"Ugh, I am just sick of Mike being such an asshole. I mean, he disrespects you when your dropping Blake off to him, and then he doesn't spend time with the kid. I don't understand it." Charlie shook his head. "Its not fair on the both of you."

"It isn't fair." I agreed, "But I cant do anything about it."

Sue rubbed my hand before getting up to get dinner into serving bowls. I offered to help but she just ordered me to stay sitting, not wanting me to do anything. I looked at my dad and he just shook my head.

"Are you angry with me? Disappointed?" I asked, frowning as he looked to be really upset.

"No, no, Bella." He shook his head, holding my hand in his. "I am disappointed with Mike. He seemed like such a good kid that would take care of you and now look what had happened. He is a workaholic like your mother was. I just don't want Blake to go through what you had to go through." He told me and I understood that.

"I know. I don't want that for him either and that's why I am trying to stop it." I whispered. "I just don't know how." I added.

"We will figure it out." He assured and I smiled. I loved my dad for trying to help.

I heard little feet come this way and I smiled when seeing a tired Blake come into he room, rubbing at his eyes. "Momma." He said, trying to get up on my lap.

I helped him up and sat him on my lap, kissing his cheek. "You want dinner?" I asked and he nodded, looking at my dad and smiling.

"Grandpa." He said in the cutest little voice, getting down off my lap and going over to my dad.

"Hey, little man." Charlie smiled, picking up Blake and hugging him tightly to his chest.

Sue brought over dinner and we all had a nice meal, talking about our week and Blake told my dad all about the day we had in the park and cinema.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Alone Time

**A/N - Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Your support means everything to me x**

* * *

**BELLA POV - MONDAY 10****TH**** SEPTEMBER 2012**

I smiled as I walked with Angela to the nurses station, the both of us laughing. Mike's sister, Carol, the receptionist, was glaring at us while walking around with a load of files in her arms, all while a whole load of tissue was stuck to her shoes.

"When is she going to even realize?" Ang giggled.

"I have no clue." I shrugged, laughing. "Five dollar bet that she wont notice for another five minutes." I said.

"Your on. I bet she will notice before that." Ang muttered as we sat in two chairs behind the desk, sneakily watching her.

"She wont. She is an idiot." I muttered, looking intently at her, but getting distracted as I saw my sexy man walking this way in the distance.

I smiled. I hadn't seen him all weekend, although we had been constantly texting each other from the time I left work on Friday until this morning, but I preferred seeing him in person. So, I was happy that he had made a trip to the paediatric floor to see me, as he was working at a different ward this week. I watched as Edward looked at Carol, stifling a laugh as he saw the tissue stuck to her high heel and that alerted her, making her look where his eyes were.

"Oh, shit." I frowned, lifting five dollars out of my pocket and giving it to Ang as she giggled.

"Nice doing business with you." She kissed my cheek, taking a file into her hands and getting up, Edward taking her seat.

"Why the frown, babe?" He asked.

"You just made me loose five dollars." I informed him and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Carol, the girl with the tissue paper on her high heel, I bet that she wouldn't notice it and then you laughed as you passed her and made her notice it."

He shook his head, chuckling. "I'm sorry. I will buy you a coffee to re-pay you." He assured.

I smiled, he was so sweet. "You don't need to do that." I shook my head.

"I want to." He told me and I smiled, leaning in to softly kiss his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered against his warm mint breath.

"Do you have a couple of minutes? I would really like some time alone with you." He smiled and I felt my heart jump. Alone time? I was so up for that.

"Angela?" I called, looking around the corner, only to find her standing there with that same chart she had taken from the desk. She had been listening to our conversation the whole time; what a sneak.

"Yes?" She blushed, peeking up at me.

"Can you cover for me? I will be back in ten minutes." I muttered.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, blushing even harder when Edward got up and stood behind me, looking at her.

"Edward, this is Angela, my best friend." I informed him.

"Ah, Angela." He reached out and shook her hand. "I have heard nothing but great things about you." He added and I smiled. Such a gentleman.

"Hi." She said, looking up at him with dreamy eyes. I smacked her arm lightly and rolled my eyes. He was mine.

Edward giggled at us and I pulled on his hand, pulling him through the double doors and away from the paediatric ward. Edward hummed and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers as we walked closely beside each other.

"Where should we go?" I wondered.

He smiled mischievously. "Follow me." He laughed happily.

I looked at him sceptically but nodded, following him to the stairwell and climbing four flights of stairs with him before he stopped at a metal door. I breathed. Why did we not take the elevator?

"Come on." He whispered, opening the door and I smiled, walking with him onto the roof top of the hospital. "I know its not that great, but it does have a good view of the sea and the forestry." He shrugged.

"Its perfect." I whispered, going up to the pillar and looking down, seeing all the ambulances and cars parked in the lot, before looking up at the horizon, it was beautiful. "How did you find this place?" I wondered.

"When I just started here, I got lonely on my lunch break one day and was wondering through the stairwell and found this place." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around my waist and I smiled when he pulled my back to his chest, resting his chin on my shoulder and hugging me softly from behind.

"You should have come and ate lunch with me." I giggled.

"I didn't know you back then." He reminded me and I let out a soft 'oh' of remembrance. We both laughed.

"Well, then, have lunch with me from now on." I told him and he smiled.

"I would like that." He smiled. "It will be our little date everyday, since you aren't available on Saturday's." He teased, referring to me blowing him off on Saturday because I promised Blake to bring him to the movies.

"Hey, my son is my first priority and I never break a promise that I give him." I defended.

He smiled, "I know, I was just teasing." He assured. "I am fully aware that I am the second priority and your son is the first and I don't mind that." He shrugged. "I just want to be with you."

"Aw, baby, I know. I want to be with you too. And I am sorry I am not fully available all the time, but you know how it is." I shrugged. Until Blake met Edward, I would have to juggle them both.

"I understand." He assured, leaning in for a soft peck on the lips.

I smiled. I loved his lips, they were so soft and inviting. "But I am free this Saturday." I laughed. "Blake is going to the fair in Mason county with my dad and his wife. They offered to keep him the night as well, so I am totally free."

"Good. Then I am booking your for this Saturday Ms. Swan." He told me. "How about dinner? My place at eight?" He wondered, looking a little worried.

"Your place?" I questioned. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. I mean, I wanted this relationship to go slow.

"Oh, Bella, no honey, that's not what I meant." He ran a hand threw his hair and I could tell he was distressed. "I just meant that I could cook you dinner, show you where I lived, and we could maybe watch a movie or listen to music. I don't know, just hang out." He shrugged and I smiled.

"I would like that." I nodded. "So, this Saturday, eight o'clock, your place. I will bring dessert and you cook." I told him.

He smiled. "Can't wait." He hummed.

I leaned up on my tippi-toes, my lips just getting to his and I kissed his lips. He was six foot three and I was only five six, so there was quite a difference in height, but that didn't bother me.

I moaned softly as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me up in his strong hold and making it easier for our lips to meet and move together. He set me back on my feet and I frowned as both of our pagers went off.

"I guess our alone time is up." He frowned.

"I guess so." I nodded sadly. "I will see you for a coffee later, before our shifts end?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"I am in surgery all day. My dad and I are performing brain surgery." He said sadly, as we walked down the stairwell together.

"Okay, well, I will swing by the gallery and take a look, just make sure to look up." I told him and he smiled, pulling me in for a kiss and hugging me tightly.

"Your perfect." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes, his gorgeous green orbs looking happily into my bright eyes.

He was the perfect one.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Surprise

**A/N - Thank you all for supporting my story and reviewing x**

**BELLA POV **

I smiled as I walked down the hallway, coffee in hand as I went to watch a bit of Edward's surgery. I got up to the gallery and it was surprisingly really busy. I stood at the door, leaning against the frame as there were no chairs.

I looked down at them in the operating room and saw that they were only pulling back the skin to get to the bone, so they hadn't officially started yet. I sipped on my coffee and looked up, only to see everyone staring at me.

I rolled my eyes at them. What was up with them? Was there a rumour going around about me? Was Carol starting shit? I needed to talk to Ang.

I felt my face light up as I heard the most sexy voice come through the intercom. I looked back down at the operating room, smiling at Edward as he looked up, a scalpel in his hand.

He smiled back, but it was covered up because he had a surgical mask over his face. He winked and I felt myself blush. His eyes were on mine, ignoring the gorgeous tall blonde beside him and it was shocking to me that he didn't seem to be attracted to her, but to me. God, he knew how to make me feel so important.

Edward's eyes snapped down to the patient and he adjusted the scalpel in his hand before cutting. I watched him and his dad fix whatever was wrong with the brain, but hallway through, I had to leave. I had to collect Blake. And as much as I didn't want to leave, he was my priority.

I sighed and threw my coffee cup in the bin, going to the lounge and quickly changing. I got my keys and slung my bag over my shoulder, clocking out before making my way down to the parking lot.

I drove towards my dad's house, smiling when I saw them all on the porch. Sue was knitting, Charlie was reading some fishing book, all while Blake sat on the deck playing with his cars. It was an adorable sight.

"Blake." I called, giggling as he jumped up and ran into my arms. "I missed you today." I whispered, smothering him in kisses.

"I missed you, too." He kissed my cheek.

"Go say thank you to grandma and grandpa for minding you and get your stuff." I told him and he nodded.

I watched as he ran inside the house, getting his bag as I greeted my dad and Sue, both of them telling me that Blake was exceptional today and I was glad to hear it. I took Blake's bag as he thanked my parents.

"Bye dad." I whispered.

"Bye." He kissed my forehead. "Oh wait…" He muttered in panic, quickly going inside and I looked at Sue, confusion in my eyes. "This came for you today." He told me, as he came down the steps, handing me a letter.

"Thanks." I said, stuffing the letter in my pocket before helping Blake into the car.

I hugged my dad and Sue once more before getting in the car and driving home, hearing all about Blake's day in school and his best friend. I smiled, he seemed to have really taken to this Derek he knew in class.

"Maybe we can invite him over to play next week." I suggested and Blake seemed happy with that because he agreed.

I got home just after six and lugged Blake and I's bags in the front door. I turned on the TV for Blake so he could watch cartoons while I prepared dinner. I made chicken and potatoes and vegetables for dinner, wanting to do something simple.

I sat with Blake while the dinner cooked and even gave him a bath and got him into his pyjamas.

We both ate dinner in comfortable silence, the both of us tired from the days events. I got him into bed for half seven and he was asleep by eight, which I was happy about because I got some alone time.

I cleaned up the kitchen and got out of my day clothes and into my red and black plaid pyjama pants and an old baggy t-shirt. I groaned when the doorbell rang. I was just about to sit down and watch the news when the door goes, how typical?

I got up and went to the door, opening in and gasping. "Edward?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, looking behind me to make sure Blake wasn't at the top of the stairs.

"I came to see you." Edward muttered, smiling.

"I am flattered, but my son is here." I told him, frowning.

"Where is he?" Edward asked, looking behind me.

"Asleep in his bedroom." I informed him.

"That seems okay then." Edward shrugged, chuckling at my shocked face as I shook my head. "Come on, Bella. I hardly got to talk to you today, I just want to be with you." Edward pleaded and I smiled.

"I know, baby, and I love that. I just think its risky with Blake being upstairs. That's all." I mumbled.

He nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll just go." He frowned, turning and walking backwards towards his car.

I bit my lip. We could sit on the porch? "Edward," I called and he turned. "Do you like sugar in your coffee?" I asked, inviting him to stay.

He smiled widely. "Black coffee would be great." He said.

"You sit and I will make coffee." I told him and he smiled, sitting down on the porch swing.

I quickly rushed inside, making coffee and then running back out with a tray full of biscuits and chocolates. If we were having coffee, why not treats as well?

"Sorry for coming over here uninvited. I don't want to intrude or make you think I am a stalker, I just really liked our coffee break earlier and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you." He said honestly.

I smiled and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Its okay, Edward." I smiled. "I was a nice surprise." I said, tilting my head back to look at him and smiling when his lips came in contact with mine.

"I'm glad you don't mind." He mumbled, drinking his coffee.

I snuggled up to him, resting my head on his chest and smiling as his hand ran up and down my back soothingly. I had never felt so loved and protected. I think I was falling for Edward, and hard. I was already picturing my future with him and our gorgeous daughter that would hopefully come along in a few years, making Blake a big brother.

I sighed in contentment when feeling Edward's lips on my shoulder. "How did the surgery go?" I wondered.

"It was good, we saved another life." He smiled, holding my hand.

"That's wonderful." I gave him another kiss, soon finding myself kissing him harder.

Edward pulled away and put his coffee down on the table and I did the same before wrapping my arms around my neck and kissing his lips again, humming as he pulled me onto my lap so it made things easier.

I smiled as he set his hands on my waist, his thumbs moving back and forth, massaging my soft skin. I think this is the part that got left out in our earlier coffee break. Edward and I needed this intimacy and I could understand the craving for it.

I kissed him back hard, hoping his delicious lips would never pull away from mine.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Agreeing To Meet

**BELLA POV **

I smiled as I waited outside Blake's classroom. It was Tuesday and he had asked for Derek to come over, so I took the rest of the day off and agreed. Derek was going to come over a play and I was happy because Blake seemed so excited when I had told him.

I smiled when the classroom door opened and Blake walked out with a shy looking dark haired boy trailing behind, whom I assumed was Derek. Derek had jet black hair with snow white skin and was about an inch taller than Blake.

I smiled at them both as they stopped in front of me. "Mom, this is Derek. Derek, this is my mommy." Blake smiled proudly as he introduced us.

"Hi Derek, its nice to meet you." I said warmly, bending down to there level as I looked at them both. "Would you guys like to go home for something to eat and then we can go play at the park?" I asked them and they nodded.

"YAY." They cheered. I took there bags from them and they ran to the car, climbing into it.

I put their school bags in my trunk before getting into my driver's seat, making sure they were both buckled in before pulling out of the school and going through town. I passed Edward as I turned a corner, towards my house and he waved.

I smiled, but looked back at the boys when I heard 'wow' come out of both of their mouths. "I want that car." Blake said.

"I want it too." Derek called out and I giggled.

Oh, god. Edward just passed me and it was weird not having Blake know who he was. I frowned. I had been dating Edward for two weeks and had known his for three, I trusted him and knew he would never hurt him, so what was the harm of him meeting Blake. I mean, I would rather them meet know and see if they liked each other, rather than when Edward and I were madly in love and Blake ending up hating him.

I groaned and looked in my mirror, watching as Blake talked to Derek, looking so happy. He deserved to have that happiness when it came to having a father and I know Edward could give him that, I just needed to give him the chance to show it.

The boys and I got home ten minutes later and I jumped when my phone rang. Edward. I was in the kitchen, making lunch while the boys watched cartoons in the living room.

"Hello." I said through the phone.

"Hey, Bella." Edward's happy voice came through the phone, making me smile. "I know I just passed you, but, I was wondering if you had the day off like I do." He wondered.

"Oh, no I don't. I took the afternoon shift off because Blake has a friend over." I informed him.

"Oh, I was just-" He trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked, waiting for his reply as I stood in the kitchen, looking out into the backyard.

"Nothing." He said, his tone sounding defeated, or close to it.

"No, Edward tell me." I demanded. I wanted to know as I didn't like hearing him distressed or unhappy.

"I was just going to ask you out for lunch but its okay, your busy. I understand." He assured. "I am interrupting you and your sons time together." He added.

"Edward, stop for a second, babe." I said into the phone, feeling really bad. Every time he wanted to go somewhere with me, I couldn't. I wasn't going to blow him off again like I did with the coffee date or like Saturday night.

"Your not interrupting anything." I assured and he blew out a breath, "Baby, just calm down, everything is good. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to the park with me this afternoon with the boys. You could meet Blake." I mumbled, and I heard Edward gasp. "Too soon?" I asked in panic. I think the both of us were freaking out.

"No, no, not at all." Edward said in a rushed tone. "I am just hoping he will like me." He admitted.

"So, you will come?" I asked happily, smiling again as my heart rate decreased.

"Yeah, I would love too." He whispered. "When and where?" He wondered.

"How about the park, at two o'clock, we can both meet at the playground?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm game." Edward told me, before we both hung up after goodbyes.

I blew out a breath. I cant believe Edward and Blake are going to meet. Please can Blake like Edward, I said to myself as I prepared grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch.

I called the boys into eat and they both came running. "Thank you." They said in unison and I giggled.

"Your welcome." I smiled. "And when you are done eating, you can relax for a little bit and then I am going to bring you to the park." I told them both and they nodded. "Oh and guess who is coming." I said excitedly.

"Angela?" Blake guessed.

"No, my friend Edward. He is really nice and wants to play with you guys." I said, putting a good word in for Edward. I wanted to prepare Blake, instead of Edward just showing up, as it might be a little bit of a shock to him if he didn't know Edward was coming.

"Okay." Blake muttered, turning to talk to Derek about there favourite cartoon.

I sighed and breathed slowly. It was all going to be okay, I just needed to keep calm and show Blake how much I liked Edward and then maybe he would follow in suit. I washed the dishes after they were done and kept looking at the time, not wanting to be late.

I sighed when it got to 1:30. "Blake. Derek." I called.

"Yes." They yelled back.

"Can you get your shoes and coats on, please. Its time to go to the park." I told them and the next thing I heard was little feet running down the hallway.

I shook out my hands, blowing out a breath and calming my nerves. Everything was going to be fine. Edward was a good guy with a great personality who was going to be so great when he met Blake. I had faith in Edward.

The boys were all ready to go when I got to the front door and I smiled, bringing the soccer ball for them to play with. We drove towards the park and I saw Edward's car. I smiled, when Blake gasped again. I think Blake was going to like Edward even more because he had a cool car.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	12. Playing and Promises

**BELLA POV **

I brought the boys to the park, not seeing Edward anywhere. I frowned, but reminded myself to keep a happy face on. The boys ran around, playing on the slides and climbing on the monkey bars.

I sat on the bench, watching them both play with other children. I jumped when someone sat beside me, only to reveal it was Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back, but looked nervous and a little jumpy.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I bought sweets for the little ones." He said, lifting up two bags of sweets, filled with chocolate and jelly's.

"They are going to love you." I giggled and he smiled, looking hopeful. "BOYS." I called and they both looked up from where they were on the jungle gym.

Blake's eyebrows furrowed but he got down off the monkey bars, and him and Derek came running over. "What is it mom?" He asked, staring at Edward.

"Blake, I want you to meet my friend, Edward." I smiled. "He bought sweets for you guys." I informed them and they smiled.

"Hello." Edward said sweetly. "Its nice to meet you both." He grumbled and I squeezed his hand, and it didn't go unnoticed by Blake. He looked at me, a little taken off guard, but I just smiled, wanting to see how he reacted.

Edward handed the sweets to them and they were all smiles. "So, what grade are you boys in?" Edward wondered, watching as they both munched on the chocolate.

"Kindergarten." Blake told him.

"And do you like it?" Edward wondered, seeming interested.

"Yeah, but Ms. Berry smells like an old fart." Blake muttered and Edward laughed.

"Blake." I scolded. "That's not nice to say."

"What? Its true." He shrugged, giggling and Edward laughed with him.

"I used to have Ms. Berry as a teacher when I was your age, except she was much younger." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked, interested.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I liked her, too. Although, her singing voice is really bad."

Blake and Derek smiled, "We think so, too." They nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's so cool." Edward smiled, but sat back in his seat when they ran off to go back and play pirates on the sand pit.

I heard Edward blow out a breath and he smiled when looking over at me. "He is adorable." He told me.

"Yeah, the image of his father." I sighed.

"But nothing like him in personality wise, I am guessing, because he seems sweet and happy and just genuine." Edward said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you think that way." I smiled.

"You don't?" He questioned, looking over at the boys before looking back at me.

"I do, I just hope he doesn't get like Mike when he gets older. Mike still gets to see him and I am scared that he might turn Blake away from me." I breathed, looking at him and trying to blink back the tears. I giggled at myself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all deep." I wiped my eyes.

"No, I get it." Edward assured, holding my hand. "I would feel the same way in your situation if it was me." He added.

I nodded and smiled happily, squeezing his hand once more.

"Thank you for this." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked softly, in such a caring protective voice.

"Meeting Blake and dating me even though I have a child." I told him.

"Its my pleasure to be dating you and to know your son. I don't care that you have a child, I will be his friend, he can come on dates with us if you cant get a babysitter. I don't mind, I just want to be able to be with you and build a friendly relationship with Blake." Edward said.

I smiled, "Thank you for saying that, sometimes I just need to be assured." I muttered.

"I understand." Edward nodded and just as I was about to respond, two little voices interrupted our conversation.

"Edward, can you please play soccer with you?" Blake asked.

"Please." Derek persisted.

I smiled when Edward got up and took the soccer ball from beside me. "Okay, come on boys, lets play." He said and Blake cheered.

I watched as they made there way out onto the grassy area, Blake walking beside Edward and they were talking and laughing. I think Blake liked Edward, he hadn't came out and said anything but I could tell my his happy carefree spirit that Edward brought out in him.

I watched as the boys played soccer with Edward, laughing as they tried to get the ball off of him. They all played for about a half hour before dragging Edward over to the jungle gym and helping them climb the monkey bars. It was all so adorable. Edward was so good with kids.

"Boys, do you want to go for a walk around the park. We can see the ducks in the pond." I told them and they nodded, the boys walking down the pathway in front of Edward and I.

"Tired?" I teased as he blew out a breath.

"Not really." He smiled, bumping his shoulder with mine. "I am used to playing with my niece and she loves sport." He added.

I giggled. "That's cute." I smiled, but stopped Edward and I's conversation when I heard Blake say Edward's name in the conversation he was having with Derek.

"Oh, Edward is not my dad." Blake shook his head as they walked in front of us. I looked at Edward and he just kept looking away from me. I didn't think he was panicked about what Derek had said, I think he was just a little on edge with what Blake would say.

"Then who is he? Your uncle?" Derek wondered.

"No, not my uncle. Edward is my friend." Blake said proudly and I heard Edward exhale a breath. I think Edward had just gotten Blake's approval.

I smiled up at him, sneaking a kiss. "And I think Edward is my mom's boyfriend as well." Blake said and I blushed instantly, pulling away from Edward's lips to look down at the two innocent boys looking up at us with wide eyes.

I giggled. "Come on guys, lets get ice-cream and go see the ducks." I told them. They cheered and Edward and I laughed.

"Well, at least he doesn't hate me." Edward mumbled and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I and I am glad he figured it out by himself that we are dating." I added and Edward nodded in agreement, frowning when he saw the time. "What is it?" I asked.

"I promised to take my mom out for a late lunch and I am suppose to be there in thirty minutes. I have to go now." He frowned and I did too. "My mom is probably on the way to the restaurant."

"That's okay. You go and I will see you tomorrow at work." I told him and he smiled, nodding. He sneaked a few kisses and I was left waning more.

I sighed, "Blake, come say bye to Edward." I told him and he frowned a little as he turned around.

"Your going?" He said sadly, while looking up at Edward.

"Yeah, sorry buddy, my mom wants me to go and see her." He said, bending down at his level.

"Oh, okay." Blake muttered and it reminded me of the disappointment that he suffered with Mike, and luckily, Edward sensed that.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Edward whispered, "But how about this weekend you come to the beach with your mom and I?" He questioned, looking at me with questioning eyes and I nodded, smiling.

Blake smiled, "Yeah." He nodded, hugging Edward and I will admit that I cried a little. I was so happy that both my boys were getting on so well.

**PLEASE UPDATE**


	13. Father Figure

**BELLA POV **

"Mommy, do you think Edward will keep his promise?" Blake wondered from the back seat.

We had just dropped Derek of at his house and were on our way home. Blake had questioned me about Edward, asking me where he worked and lived. I had told him as much as I could, not wanting him to know everything just yet.

"I think he will." I nodded, "Edward always keeps his promises, and he wants to be your friend, so I think he wont let you down." I told him.

"Okay." He muttered with doubt in his voice.

"Blake." I said, getting his attention. I blew out a breath as I stopped at a red traffic light, looking at him as he stared at me through the rear view mirror. "Edward isn't like your dad." I said and he just nodded. Maybe he was too young to understand it, but he needed to know.

Blake and I got home and I prepared dinner while he sat in his playroom, playing with all of his toys. I sighed as I stood at the stove, letting the pasta boil and cooking the meat sauce.

It was times like these, when I was alone, that I wanted company. I wanted the man I loved to wrap his arms around me from behind while I cooked, to kiss my lips as we passed each other in the kitchen, to eat dinner with another adult and to go to bed being held protectively by the man that loved me back. I saw all of that stuff happening with Edward, I just wished it would come true.

I let the meat sauce simmer while I set the table and filled glasses of water. I called for Blake and he came running in, washing his hands at the sink while I set dinner on the table.

We ate in silence, Blake too tired to make conversation and me being in a slightly depressed state as I wanted another adult to talk too and share my feelings with. I hated days like these, but I just needed to push through them.

Once dinner was over, I got Blake washed and cleaned and ready for bed. He kissed me goodnight and I left his room, sighing. I went downstairs and cleaned up, frowning as the phone rang.

I picked it up, "Hello?" I said.

"Bella, I needed to talk to you about our schedule." Mike's voice came through the phone and I frowned, sitting on the couch and putting my head in my hands.

"Lay it on me." I mumbled.

"I cant take Blake next weekend, but I can take him this weekend if you would let me." He said in annoyance. Why did he suddenly want to make sure he got Blake? And then I remembered, the child support deal. Whenever Mike couldn't take Blake for a weekend, the child support would be higher, but I didn't know why he even cared as he got the money right back, I didn't need it.

"Blake isn't able to go to your's this weekend, we have plans." I told him.

"Oh for fuck sake, let me have my child." He said aggressively.

"No, its my weekend." I argued.

"Its always your fucking weekend." He yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear as he cussed and told me how bad of a mother I was.

"Are you done?" I asked, bringing the phone back to my ear.

"Can I take him on Sunday night until Wednesday morning?" He asked and I sighed.

"Okay, but Sunday night you are going to have to collect him at the beach in La Push." I told him.

"Fine." He said, "I will pick him up at five in the evening and then keep him until Wednesday morning. I will drop and collect him from school and then on Wednesday I will drop him to school and you can collect." He told me and I agreed.

Mike hung up and I frowned. No goodbye? Could we not even be civil for Blake's sake. I mean, it was bad enough that Mike constantly disappointed him, but to have parents that didn't even talk or like each other? That was a knife in the gut that kept turning. It wasn't fair on him.

I went to bed, getting the stuff out for work the next day before I slid into bed. I sighed and lay on the soft pillow, frowning in my sleep. Today had been such a great day with Edward, but it had all gone down hill since the car ride home.

Blake was getting to the stage in life where he questioned everything; especially Mike. And I was running out of excuses. I didn't want Blake to find out the truth about his father not caring about us, or us getting divorced because he was a workaholic that started to abuse the both of us.

I didn't want him to find out because I knew what damage that it would inflict. He would be hurt and disappointed and just heart broken as a human being. For a child to find out a father didn't care about them, was not okay. Every father should love their child and for Mike to not even try and have a relationship with Blake, broke my heart.

Blake had done nothing wrong, he had been a loving child that wanted attention and love back, but Mike refused to give it, all because work was everything and boning the next girl was his goal. It was sickening.

But then there was Edward. He and Blake liked each other and Edward made an effort with him. He wanted a relationship with Blake, he wanted Blake to trust him and he wanted Blake's acceptance towards our relationship. Seeing Edward with Blake today, and how happy they both were, it showed me the father figure that Edward had in him; the father figure he could be to Blake.

It warmed my heart to think that Edward would consider taking on that responsibility, even when it wasn't his to take on. For Edward to be willing to do that, showed me how much I meant to him and showed me that he was ready for the commitment of having me as a partner.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	14. The Best Goodbye

**BELLA POV **

I groaned tiredly as I walked down the hallway, checking the time and seeing that it was only three in the afternoon. My shift was over at six and I was so happy that I was going to have the weekend to relax.

It was Friday and after a long week, I was ready to sleep like the dead. I hadn't seen Edward since the day he came to the park, he text me to say he had a great time and was making a trip up to Spokane with his mom, as she wanted to check out some design centre with him because he was doing up his new house that he had just moved into when he came to Forks.

I jumped when feeling a big warm hand be placed on my wrist as I got pushed into a supply closet. "Mm, I missed you." I heard Edward say and I giggled, looking up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Your so crazy." I whispered against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him closer to me as he hummed and leaned in, capturing my lips in his.

I moaned and kissed him back, letting our tongues dance together as he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close. I let my hands glide through his hair and play with his soft bronze coloured locks.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I missed you, too." I told him, honestly.

He smiled, "Your still coming over tomorrow, right?" He wondered.

I nodded, "Yeah. Where and when?" I asked.

He smiled and pulled me tightly into a hug. A hug that I really needed. "Well, I have movers coming in to drop some furniture off at around two o'clock, so unless you want to help me move everything in, you can come at like five or something." He shrugged.

"I don't mind helping you move in." I said.

"Really?" He asked, his tone in disbelief.

"Yeah. I can help set up the kitchen and stuff." I shrugged, interlacing my fingers with his.

"Um, yeah, sure. There is just one thing." He muttered, looking a little shaky.

"What?" I asked, panicking a little.

"My siblings will be there." He informed me and I nodded. His siblings?

I didn't mind meeting his brother and sister. I was just hoping he was okay with it and didn't think it was too soon, because the last thing I wanted was for him not to be ready or unsure about things.

"I don't mind meeting them, but its up to you. If you think its too soon, then I wont come and help you guys tomorrow, but if you don't mind me meeting them, then I would love to be introduced." I said and he smiled a little, his hands playing with mine.

"Your coming tomorrow. I want to spend as much time as I can with you." He spoke quietly as he leaned down and pressed another kiss to my lips. "When does your shift end?" He asked, kissing at my neck.

I moaned. "Six." I whispered. "What about your shift?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow as I looked at his casual attire. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a woollen Louis Vuitton hoodie. He looked so damn sexy, it was making me weak to the knees.

"I am not working today. I came to see you." He whispered, as I traced my fingers over the LV initials on the shoulder of his hoodie.

"Oh." I muttered, looking up at his face and he smiled, holding my hand in his.

"You think you can come up to my office for a few minutes, I would love to say goodbye to you." He said and I hummed. He was just so sexy.

"I will defiantly come say goodbye." I promised him and he smiled, kissing me once more before stepping away from me and going out the supply closet door.

Oh, shit. That was unbelievable. I mean, what just happened? I shook my head, trying not to squeal at what just happened. He came to see me when he didn't even have to work!

I heard the door open and I looked to see Angela. She looked at me with a knowing expression and I giggled, my cheeks going bright red as I blushed. I hoped too many people didn't see that we were in here.

"Did you guys just make out in a supply closet?" She asked, the door swinging closed behind her.

I giggled and nodded. "Uh, yeah." I said, sheepishly.

She laughed, "Don't worry, Ben and I did it yesterday." She waved it off with a hand.

"You and Ben?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. He asked me out and we went to dinner and yeah, everything is going good." She smiled happily.

"Aw, I am so happy for you." I hugged her, kissing her cheek as she giggled.

"I know, I feel the same way for you and Edward." She mumbled, getting a few rolls of gauze from the shelf as I picked out disposable scissors and cotton pads. "How are you guys getting on?" She wondered.

"Amazing." I smiled, "He is so good with Blake. We went to the park the other day and the whole time he was playing with Blake and his friend and even when he was tired he kept on playing with them. It was adorable." I told her and she smiled.

"That's cute. At least Blake has a good role model other than Mike." She said and I agreed. "But, I want the news on you guys. Is he as good a kisser as everyone thinks?" She asked, as we walked down the hallway, walking into the nursery.

"Uh, yeah." I said as if it were obvious. "He is a phenomenal kisser." I breathed, not able to concentrate on the chart I was looking at, as I kept thinking about his tongue colliding with mine.

Ang laughed, "You look so smitten." She smiled.

"I am smitten." I giggled. Ang was my best friend and I didn't mind admitting things to her as I knew everything we talked about, she would keep between us.

"I am really happy for you. You deserve all this after all of the shit you have been through." She said and I nodded in agreement, getting up to look at the baby's that needed to be washed a changed.

I worked my shift until six, smiling when it was over. I was excited to go and see Edward. I quickly went back to the lounge, Ang hot on my heels. I got dressed in a hurry, and Ang laughed at me as everyone stared.

"Have a good make out session." She sang in my ear as I hugged her goodbye.

I slapped her arm playfully, but assured her that I would before practically running up to the top floor of the hospital to Edward's office and knocking on his door. He opened it and smiled, stepping out of the doorway and allowing me in before closing the door and locking it.

"Hey." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey." He repeated, leaning down to kiss my lips.

I hummed and smiled, pulling him down to me as I wanted to get more lip action but he was just too tall. "God, only if I was an inch of two taller." I breathed, my lips snapping back from his.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up so that my feet weren't touching the ground anymore, before he leaned in and started kissing my lips again.

I smiled widely, trying not to laugh as I hummed against his lips. He held me in his arms, my feet dangling as we kissed passionately. Edward smiled at me as he pulled away, setting me down on my feet and pulling me into his arms for a nice, big, tight hug.

This was the best goodbye I had ever received.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	15. Intimidation

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry this is so late. Pictures of Edward's house on my blog, you will find a link to it on my profile x **

**BELLA POV **

I smiled as I woke up, seeing the bright sunlight filtering through the blinds. I looked beside me, smiling wider when I saw Blake snuggled into the covers. He must have roamed into my room during the night.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was ten-thirty. I sighed and sat up, stretching out before swinging my legs off of the bed and planting them on the ground. I looked at my phone, Edward sending me the directions to his house and I smiled. I was excited to spend the day with him.

I got in the shower and scrubbed my body, making sure to wash my hair really good as it had become a little greasy. I rinsed off, grabbing a towel from the hook and stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my body.

I dried off quickly and wrapped my hair up in a towel so it would dry. I put on some underwear and got into sweat shorts and a tank top, waking up Blake before going downstairs to make breakfast.

Just as I finished making the last chocolate chip pancake, Blake came running into the room, washing his hands before sitting at the table, a huge smile on his face as I set the plate of pancakes down in front of him.

"Mm, smells good mommy." He smiled and I giggled, kissing his forehead.

"Just a special treat for you." I tapped his nose with my index finger and he giggled.

I poured us both some orange juice and sat down across from him, starting to eat my pancakes as well. I hummed as the chocolate chips melted in my mouth, the delicious taste satisfying my taste buds.

"Are you excited about the fair today?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I want to go on all the rides and grandpa said he was going to but me loads of food." He said proudly and I giggled.

"I am sure he will get you loads of sweets." I said and he gave me a toothy smile.

"Where is the fair?" He wondered.

"It's in Mason County." I informed him.

He looked at me in questioning. "How long will it take to get there?" He wondered.

"Um, around three hours, but halfway there you are stopping for lunch." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay."

"Come on, Blake." I told him, once he was done breakfast, "We have to get you dressed and prepped before grandpa gets here."

He nodded and ran up the stairs with me chasing him. He giggled as he ran into the bathroom, getting to the sink first. I laughed and kissed his cheek before helping him up on the step stool and getting the toothpaste down from the cabinet.

He brushed his teeth and I washed his face and hands before we went into his room, putting on little jeans and a long-sleeved blue top. I made sure that Blake put a coat on, as I didn't know if it would be cold or not.

The doorbell rang and Blake squealed in excitement, going down to answer it. "Grandpa." He yelled and I smiled as I came down the stairs, hearing the happy voices that flooded down the hallway.

I greeted my parents before helping Blake get into his shoes and he ran to Sue's truck and I smiled, waving them off after thanking my mom and dad for taking him for the day.

I sighed in contentment once I was alone, walking up the stairs and taking my hair out of the towel it was in and blow-drying it straight, but leaving it a little curly at the ends.

I applied some light make-up, not wanting to seem as if I were trying to much nor did I want to appear as if I was wearing too much make up. I put all my stuff away when I was done and went to my closet, not sure what I was meant to wear.

I wanted to be pretty and look nice, but then again, I was going over to help his move into his house, and I needed to wear something comfortable, as I would be running around the place and opening box after box.

I decided on wearing my BDG cigarette high rise Jeans from urban outfitters and my black and white stripe tabard jumper from top shop, with my black suede flat pumps.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked presentable. I sighed and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth before looking at the time, seeing that it was one-thirty. I got my black Paul's boutique diamante 'molly' bag and phone, ready to hit the road.

I got into my car and made my way down the highway, heading towards Port Angels. When I was halfway to Port Angels, I turned onto a side road, going through an off road forest trail for about five minutes before hitting a gravel road again and making my way down it.

I looked in awe at the houses around me, a lot of them were huge. I hadn't even known this place had existed before, it was so hidden away in the forest for people to even know.

I looked for number '10' as that was the house that Edward lived in. I looked carefully around at the numbers on the houses and my jaw dropped when I pulled up at hit.

'No fucking way', I said to myself. This was crazy, he lived in a fucking mansion. I breath hard. Oh my god.

I shook my head, looking at the electric gates in front of me and the intimidating mansion behind them. He could have given me some warning, some indication that he was this rich!

My breath caught as the gates opened and I looked at the driveway, seeing three cars parked outside with five people standing in the driveway with a mover fan in front of them.

Without knowing it, I drove through the gates and up the long drive-way before parking next to a shiny navy blue Mercedes SLK. I cut off my engine slowly, closing my eyes and breathing in before grabbing my bag and pulling the keys out of the ignition.

Edward came over to my door, opening it. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me, but looked at me with a tint of concern in his eyes. I composed my expression from the shock and intimidation I felt, to all happy and carefree, not wanting to seem as if there was something wrong with me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, while pulling me in for a hug.

I nodded, hugging him back. "Perfect." I assured. In no way was I perfect. I was gob smacked, utterly shocked.

"Okay. Come meet my siblings." He said, kissing my lips before taking my hand in his and leading me over to the four people that stood in front of us, next to the big white movers van.

"Hey, guys." Edward got there attention, even though there eyes were already on me. "This is Bella Swan." He told everyone, and they gave soft 'hello's' "Bella, this is my sister Alice." He gestured to a petite woman, who was about three inches shorter than me and had short spiky black hair. "And beside her is her husband Jasper." Edward muttered, gesturing to a long blonde haired man, who was tall and had a happy smile on his face. We shook hands and I was happy with the gesture, as he seemed willing to get to know me.

"This is my big brother Emmett." Edward smiled, as he looked at his big burly brother. He wasn't kidding when he said Emmett was 'big', because he could have been a body builder. "And this is his wife Rosalie." He informed me, pointing to a gorgeous blonde who was tall and model like. God, she was stunning.

"It is nice to meet you all." I said and they all smiled at me.

"We have heard many great things about you." Alice said. "I am sure we will be great friends in no time." She added, making me smile.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

"Alright guys, lets get the furniture moved into the house." Emmett said and with that, the girls dragged me away from Edward's comforting embrace.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	16. Snobs

**BELLA POV **

The girls dragged me upstairs and into Edward's room. It was beautiful and I loved the décor. Whoever had come up with the design and colour coordination, was a genius.

I walked into his closet, seeing rack upon rack of clothes all in lines that needed to be put into this huge walk in closet. It was at least six times the size of mine at home.

"Okay, shall we put shirts over here," Alice gestured to the left side, "Jackets in the middle and casual clothes on the right, leaving his scrubs in the dresser drawers." She said and we all nodded in agreement.

Alice and I walked out of the closet, as she needed help getting another rack of clothes from the other room. We walked past the bathroom and another closet and I noticed a 'his and her' theme throughout the house.

I couldn't help but ask why. "Alice, I hope you don't think I am being too nosy, but why is there a his and hers bathroom and closet?" I wondered. "I mean, its just him in this house." I added, looking at her as we pulled the rack across the room.

"When the plans for the house were in the works, his girlfriend was in the equation and they were going to move in together, but they broke up just as the house was halfway done, and Edward at that point, couldn't change the plans." Alice told me as we walked through the bedroom, seeing all of his other clothes on racks that needed to be put away.

"Alice, I am just going to see what the boys are doing. One of the shelves needs to be screwed in and I am going to see if I can get one of them to come up and help us with it." Rosalie told Alice, and she nodded.

"Actually, I am thirsty." Alice sighed, "Bella, do you mind if we just leave you for two seconds?" Alice asked, looking torn.

I shook my head, "No, not at all."

"Thanks. I will bring you back a water." She promised.

The girls left me in the closet and I started to take all of the clothes from the racks and put them in the closet. I sighed, fixing them a little, when I looked at all the labels. I stepped back a little, seeing all the designer clothes in my hands. I looked back at the racks and everything around it, seeing the expensive looking shoes and belts.

I was a little overwhelmed, as I didn't view Edward as being rich. I viewed him as being a comfortable person, that had his little luxuries. But I guess the house talked for itself, as well as everything else in it. He was wealthy and it couldn't be denied.

Edward wasn't a snob, he had an overwhelming amount of modestly that I loved, but when seeing the house and all of this stuff, it kind of talked for itself. Without meeting Edward, a person may have been lead to think that he was a snob, when he wasn't. I guess that's were the cliché of 'Don't judge a book by its cover' came from.

I just knew how Mike would respond when meeting Edward. I could just see it now; both of them arguing, Mike being an asshole as usual. I sighed, I didn't think the way Edward lived would put strain on our relationship, it was just when Mike found out about all of this. I knew what his first thought would be; 'she is in it for the money'.

I groaned to myself and got back to work, ignoring my thoughts and the price tags that were left on some of the suits. Alice came back, and had a bottle of water for me, which I was grateful for.

I took a swig of the water before resuming with the closets needs. "So, do you live near here?" I asked Alice, as we worked side by side.

"No, not really. I am about an hour away, just outside of Port Angels." She informed me.

"Do you not like Forks?" I questioned.

"Its not that. Its just because of where Jasper works." Alice shrugged. "I would love to be closer to my parents and everyone else, but that's just not possible at the moment."

"Its sweet that you stick by your husband and stay with him." I smiled.

"Isn't it normal?" She questioned. "A woman always goes where her lover is, same goes for the man. When you love someone, home is where they are." She shrugged.

"I agree." I smiled, hanging up some of Edward's jeans.

Rosalie came back and helped out, her husband Emmett, screwing the shelf in for us before running back down and helping the guys bring in the guest bedroom furniture.

We got the closet done in no time and it was looking pretty good, all Edward needed to do was add his own little touches to things before it would be perfect to him. I sighed and stretched out as we walked down the hallway, having to go and do the kitchen now.

The girls and I still had to warm up to each other, and conversation wasn't flowing easily between us, as I felt as if they judged a person on appearance before they started to talk, and I felt them doing that to me.

I stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Rosalie tore open many cardboard boxes with a knife. Alice was humming softly, and with each box Rosalie opened, Alice would immediately take it and put it on the counter next to the sink.

I took that opportunity to fill the sink with water and a little soap, so I could wash the dishes before putting them into the cupboards. I felt there eyes on me and I stared back at them.

"I'm sorry, but did I do something wrong?" I asked, looking at the both of them.

"You want to wash the dishes and cutlery?" Rosalie asked, Alice biting her lip.

"Um," I shrugged, clueless, was there another alternative? "Don't you wash and dry cutlery by hand?" I questioned, feeling stupid for asking.

"That's what the dishwasher is for." They said, pointing to the dishwasher beside me and I nodded.

"Oh." I said under my breath, feeling like an absolute idiot. They had a dishwasher, I should have known when I saw the place.

I unplugged the sink, feeling my cheeks go read hot. I sighed and started taking all the plates out of the boxes and putting them into the dishwasher, as I heard more boxes being torn open and Alice folding the ones I has emptied.

I finished loading the dishwasher and looked at it. I had never used a dishwasher before; how did you turn it on? I felt the blush creep back onto my face as I felt embarrassed and a little belittled around them.

"Um, how do you turn it on?" I asked Rosalie.

She smiled and put down the box cutter, opening up a little tablet that went into some compartment in the dish washer before she pressed a button and closed the door. She stepped away and smiled at me again.

"There you go." She said and I thanked her.

I helped Alice clear up all the plastic paper around, putting them into bins and once the dishwasher was done, I put all the plates into cupboards and then loaded the dishwasher again, so that it would wash all of the glasses and knives of forks.

"So, Bella. Edward mentioned that you were a nurse. Where did you study?" Alice wondered.

I smiled and turned, looking at her. "I studied at the university of Washington." I informed her. "Edward mentioned that you are a fashion designer, where did you go and study?" I said, looking at her with curious eyes.

"I went to Paris to studied." She told me, looking proud.

"Wow, that's amazing." I smiled. "What about you Rosalie, what do you do?" I asked.

"Oh, I was a model in New York, but now I am retired and work with Alice's mom, event planning." She smiled.

I nodded. "You all have amazing careers." I smiled. "I would have loved to go to some of the places you have been too." I told them.

"Why couldn't you go?" Alice wondered.

"Oh, I never had the money." I told them and they looked at me, looking a little surprised. "My dad is a cop and my mom died when I was fifteen, so there wasn't really a lot of money around." I stated.

"What about inheritance?" They questioned.

I raised an eyebrow. "My mom and I never had a relationship, she gave everything to her husband."

"Oh, I am very sorry about that." Rosalie said in a sincere tone.

"Its okay. Its not as if she mattered in my life." I shrugged. "I have way bigger priorities." I added, smiling when thinking of Blake.

"Like what?" Rosalie mumbled, picking at her perfectly shaped nails.

"My son." I stated and the room went silent.

I looked at them; there faces pale as their cheeks had drained of any colour. I stood up straight, not knowing what to do as they stood in front of me, motionless.

"You have a kid?" Rosalie gasped in shock, regaining her speech.

"Yes." I nodded, "Edward didn't tell you?" I felt my eyebrows scrunch together.

"No, he never mentioned it." Alice shook her head, looking as shocked as Rosalie.

"How old is he?" Rosalie wondered.

"Um, Blake is four and a half." I informed them. Things had gotten very awkward.

"Oh, so you had him in your twenties." Alice said. "Thank god." She breathed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I felt very upset by her comment. It was as if she was imply I was so slut that slept around.

"Oh, nothing." She shrugged.

"He wasn't born out of wedlock." I assured them.

"You were married?" Rosalie chocked out.

"I am guessing Edward told you nothing about me then." I said, feeling quite embarrassed and very angry with him.

"When did you get married?" Alice asked, still in shock with the information she was getting out of me.

"When I was twenty one." I mumbled. "And divorced just before I turned twenty three." I answered there next question.

I wasn't embarrassed about my past and I could open up to them about it and I would tell them as much as they wanted to know. But the fact that Edward hadn't told them, and me coming here thinking he had, that was just wrong. It made me think that he was embarrassed by me.

"Wait. What age are you?" Alice said, shaking her head as if she needed to de-clutter it.

"Twenty-six." I said and she nodded, taking the information and letting it sink in.

"Okay." She nodded, not speaking to me anymore and looking at Rosalie.

I felt myself getting defensive. If they wanted to make faces at each other or gossip about me; I wished they would just say it in front of me or else go some place else, as I didn't need to be belittled anymore than I already felt.

If I had the opportunity, I would have run out of this house by now and drove off, just so I could get out of this world for a minute and be with my own thoughts and go through the emotions I was feeling; which was bawl my eyes out.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	17. Bittersweet

**A/N - Hey guys, here is the next chapter a little early x **

**BELLA POV**

For the next hour or so, the girls and I continued to work. There wasn't really any conversation going on, other than where to put things around the house. The guys came in as we were cleaning the counter tops and I stiffened as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The furniture is all put into place and the last truck just left." Emmett informed us and I smiled. I was happy that the goal for today was met. "And, Rose, its six o'clock, time for dinner." Emmett said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of the house, both of the calling back faint 'goodbye's'.

"And the pizza guy came, its our cue to leave." Jasper laughed, taking Alice's hand and walking with her out of the house. "Bye guys." They called back.

"Bye." I called out, as well as Edward.

I looked up at Edward as we heard the front door close and when seeing my eyes, he knew something was up. I pulled away from his embrace and sighed, sitting at the breakfast bar.

He looked at me intently, before going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. He opened it and poured both of us a glass. I thanked him when he gave me mine, needing a drink.

"You okay?" He asked in concern, putting his glass of wine on the counter beside him.

"Just a little overwhelmed." I admitted, messing with my fingers as he opened the pizza box.

"Why?" He wondered, looking at me intently.

"Maybe because I come from a small two story house that only has two bedrooms, a kitchen and small living room, and I am lucky if I even have enough closet space to fit quarter of what you have in your closet. And I come here and you have this mansion that is so humongous that its about twenty times the size of my shitty little house." I huffed.

I blew out a breathe, trying to calm myself. "I was going to wash the dishes." I shook my head at the embarrassing memory. "I was going to wash dishes and your sister and sister-in-law were looking at me as if I were insane, because I didn't know that you used a dishwasher, see I never had a dishwasher, so I didn't even know how to use one." I rambled on, having a little outburst.

I put my head in my hands and sighed, wiping tears that fell. I didn't want to cry but I needed to, this was all just a little too overwhelming and I was so not used to this lifestyle.

"And the fact that you didn't even tell them that I was divorced and have a child, that hurt me. Are you embarrassed by it?" I wondered, wiping the tears that streamed down my face.

"Oh, Bella, no honey. I am not embarrassed by you or your past at all." He assured, wrapping his strong arms around me. "To be completely honest with you, I forgot to tell them. I told the boys while we were moving furniture, and they were fine with it." He mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

"Your sisters sure as hell weren't okay with it." I gasped, trying to get my breathing under control.

"What did they say?" He asked, the anger visible in his voice.

"Well, they were shocked at first and constantly gossiped about me behind my back, and when I told them that Blake wasn't born out of wedlock, Alice said 'Thank God', making me feel as if I was a slut." I cried.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry." Edward held me tightly. "In no way are you a slut, or even close to it." He said, truthfully. "And I am really sorry about my sisters, they are judgemental and can be very hurtful, but its because of what happened with my previous relationship." He said and I looked up at him, not knowing what he meant.

"With, Tanya, my ex, she seemed too good to be true and everyone in my family loved her and when she cheated on me and we broke up; everyone took it really hard." He explained, "I think that's why they are being so judgemental and mean. They have built up a guard towards the people I befriend and date, its just a matter of you talking to them and building some type of relationship." He said and I nodded, feeling a little better with what he had said.

"But, all in all, the way they treated you still isn't acceptable. I am going to talk to them about it." He stated and I nodded, holding onto him.

Edward held me tightly, softly kissing the top of my head a few times before stepping back. "I really am sorry about everything; this wasn't how I planned out for things to be like today. I just hope that you can forgive me; and not walk out of here and never talk to me again." He muttered, looking into my eyes, seriousness playing on his features.

"I wouldn't be still here if I didn't forgive you." I whispered, "I'm done with running away from fights and misunderstandings. I want this relationship to work and I am here to fight to keep it together." I promised and he smiled, squeezing my shoulders before taking my hand and the pizza box, while I took the wine glasses.

"Lets sit in the living room." He announced and I nodded.

We sat on the comfortable sofa, side by side, and I looked at the beautiful art work around me. "You have some amazing paintings." I whispered, "And I love the grand piano." I added.

He smiled. "It was my grandfathers, he gave it to me just before he passed away. He used to play for me when I was a little boy, and my granny would sing along and it would send me to my inner peaceful place." He sighed.

"That's sweet." I kissed his lips. "And I am sorry for your losses, it must be hard to get over something like that when you have such a great bond with someone." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

Edward looked over at me, smiling. "I have you know…and Blake, and that's all that matters to me." He breathed. "Whenever I have a stressful day, I just think of you and a spark of happiness is ignited in me. You calm me down and keep me content and happy."

I smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips. "That is so romantic." I said, leaning back in to kiss his lips.

Edward smiled, pulling back. "Its true."

I hummed and turned in his arms, sitting on his lap and deepening the kiss. We both moaned as our tongues danced passionately together, and I ran my hands through his hair, tugging on it as I felt his hands roam up and down my sides.

I pulled back to breath, gasping breathlessly as I felt his lips on my neck, never leaving my sensitive skin. I moaned loudly as he kissed just where my neck and shoulder met, finding my soft spot. I felt so turned on; but I knew it couldn't go any farther than this.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, straddling his lap and looking into his gorgeous green eyes. I felt as if I were looking into his soul, seeing how beautiful and pure it was.

"You're my girlfriend." Edward said, in a demanding tone.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You. Are. My. Girlfriend." He said slowly and I smiled widely.

"I am anything you want me to be." I shot back boldly, making him groan.

I winked at him and got off his lap, pecking at his lips and sitting up, opening the pizza box. "What movie shall we watch?" I asked, completely at ease as I sat back.

"You tease." He said with wide eyes and I giggled, kissing his lips softly before patting his thigh.

"I'm your girlfriend. I am here to drive you crazy." I winked, and he moaned.

"So sexy." He mumbled under his breath and I am pretty sure I wasn't suppose to hear it.

Edward grabbed a slice of pizza, picking up a DVD off of the mantle piece. "What is it?" I wondered, as he pressed play. He lifted up the DVD cover and I laughed. "The titanic? Are you trying to make me cry?" I said seriously.

"I didn't think it would make you cry." He replied, taking another bite of his pizza, "But if you do, cry on my shoulder, baby." He sat down beside me and I leaned into his side, pulling the suede golden brown afghan off the back of the couch and throwing it over our laps, before cuddling into Edward's warm side, listening to his heartbeat.

"Don't worry, I will." I said, grabbing another slice of pizza.

Edward pressed play and we both sank into each others comfortable embraces. We finished the pizza halfway through the movie, and my wine was gone as well. I held onto Edward, tightly, not wanting to let go of him as I watched Jack and Rose go through the terrors as the ship was beginning to sink.

I buried my head into Edward's chest, tears falling from my eyes as I watched as Rose let go of Jack, letting him sink into the water. It just made me think of Edward, I never wanted to let him go.

Edward chuckled a little as he saw my tears. "I didn't think it would literally make you cry." He said, sweeping his thumb across my cheek, catching the tears that fell and wiping them away.

"It always does." I sniffled, giggling at myself. "I just think about it happening and it makes the waterworks start."

He kissed my forehead and held me tightly. "Nothing like that would happen to you in reality." He shook his head, "Because I would be there to protect you. And if you are referring to me as Jack, then I wouldn't die."

I kissed his lips, and he kissed me back with dominance, making me moan. "Thank you for tonight, Edward." I smiled.

"Don't say that. Don't go yet." He held my hand in his, interlacing our fingers.

"But its close to midnight." I frowned, not wanting to be tired in the morning as I had to collect Blake from my dad's house, at an early time.

"Okay, but I will see you tomorrow, right?" He questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah, you promised Blake." I smiled, glad that he hadn't forgotten.

"And, is it okay if I invite my siblings. Well, they are having a barbeque there anyway and invited me today. I didn't know about it until a few hours ago, and we are going to be there anyway." He rambled on.

I laughed, "Its okay, but just please talk to your sisters." I sighed, "I don't want there to be trouble or bitchiness around Blake." I told him and he nodded.

"I promise there wont be." He said, holding my hand tightly.

"Okay, well I better get going." I mumbled.

"Alright, but I am going to drive behind you. I want to make sure you get home safely." Edward said and I kissed his lips, thanking him.

Edward and I went to our cars and I drove home, with Edward on my tail. I parked at my house, Edward parking behind me before he got out of his car and gave me a delicious goodnight kiss at my house door before leaving.

I smiled as I closed the door, all in all, today had been a good day.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	18. The Beach

**BELLA POV **

I smiled. Today was the barbeque at the beach with Edward and his siblings. I was sceptical about seeing them all again, and introducing Blake to them, but I was going ahead with it, as I trusted Edward and I was almost positive that he would have talked to them.

Blake had met Edward before, and they seemed to be okay around each other, so I wasn't worried about that. Blake just always needed time to warm up to new people, I was worried that he would shy away from everyone else.

I had collected Blake at my dad's house earlier this morning, and all day I had been hearing about all the things they had done yesterday. I was glad that he had enjoyed the fair, as it was nice for him to have fun memories with my dad.

"Blake." I called. "Get your swim shorts on." I told him and I smiled when hearing his wardrobe open.

"Mommy, can you help me put them on?" He asked, coming into my room as I put on my jean shorts.

I nodded and helped him put his little legs through the holes in the shorts and he held onto my shoulders as I lifted him up by the waistband to help get them on more securely as they got caught at the thigh area.

I put a white t-shirt on him and took his flip flops out of the closet. It wasn't summer, but it was like a summers day. It was crazy weather for Forks, but I was going to take full advantage of it.

I got Blake all packed up with a few of his toys in the bag, preparing his overnight bag as he was going to Mike's this afternoon. I sighed. I hated that he was going to be gone for the start of the week. I loved bringing him to school and waking up with him in the mornings.

I loaded up into the car, locking the house up before getting into my car. I stopped off at the store and got Blake a soda, knowing that he like 7up on a hot day. I then drove towards the beach and parked in the lot, getting out of the car and Blake squealed when seeing Seth, my step brother.

"Uncle Seth." Blake yelled in excitement, and I giggled, getting out of the car as Seth opened up Blake's door, unbuckling him from the car seat.

"Hey buddy. I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" Seth gushed, holding Blake in his arms. "I forgot how light he was." Seth looked at me and I nodded. Blake was so light to lift, it was like he weighed a pound in your hand instead of thirty five.

"Uncle Seth, I go to kindergarten now. I am a big boy." He said proudly and I laughed.

"Yes you are, my little man." I ruffled his hair as I walked past.

He giggled and Seth put him down, looking as some customers walked into the store. "I got to go, but Leah and I will drop by later." He promised and I nodded, slinging my beach bag over my shoulder and taking Blake's hand in mine.

I walked down to the beach, already able to see Edward and his siblings. I could tell Blake was intimidated by there large numbers and was getting a little shy, as he started to walk behind me, using me as a shield.

I smiled when looking up and seeing Edward approach. "Hey guys." He smiled while stopping in front of us.

I smiled. "Say hi to Edward." I told Blake, reaching behind me to run my hands through his hair as he hid behind me. "He's shy." I mouthed to Edward and he nodded, smiling a little.

"How about you guys come over and meet everyone." Edward suggested and I nodded.

"Come on, Blake." I said excitedly, although I was nervous myself. I didn't know how Edward's sisters would treat me. They might be mad at me because Edward had talked to them or they could be nice because he had warned them to be.

Blake sighed, getting my attention, and held his arms above his head, wanting to be held. I picked him up, setting him on my hip as I walked forward, thanking Edward for taking my beach bag for me.

I forcefully put a smile on my face when seeing Alice approach, she was holding a beautiful little girl in her arms, who I presumed was her daughter. The little girl looked like Jasper, having his blonde hair and blue eyes, but I could already tell she was a girly girl like her mom because of the pink bikini she wore and the dolls she held in her hands.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked, being polite and smiling as Alice stopped in front of me.

"Hey, I'm good. I was actually hoping we could talk." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I agreed, following her over to the chairs that were all in a semi circle, facing the water.

I sat down, placing Blake next to me and he took off his baseball cap, sitting in the sand and letting his hands play in it. I smiled and kissed the top of his head, causing him to smile a little.

I turned my attention to Alice and she was smiling warmly at me. She snapped out of the thoughts she was having and let out a breath, "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." She whispered. "I'm really sorry for being so hurtful, I didn't think I was upsetting you, until Edward talked to me, and made me realize it." She frowned.

"I get why you felt the way you did. Edward explained about the Tanya thing, but I just want you to know that I am not some conniving money chaser." I whispered. "I'm with Edward because I really like him and I love his company, and I am not here to hurt anyone.

"I wasn't even aware of the money and the stuff he has, when I met him. I mean, I didn't even know about all of it until yesterday." I explained, looking into her eyes as she stared into mine, "And I am quite intimidated." I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn at the admission.

"Oh, Bella." Alice said in a soft tone, pulling me in for a tight hug. It was only then when I felt her acceptance. "I never thought that you were in it for the money, but I do appreciate your honesty." She said sweetly, and I smiled. "In our family, money isn't important; family is.

"And although we grew up with all the luxuries, we aren't snobs, especially Edward. So, please, don't be intimidated." She held my hand, giving it a squeeze before turning her body fully towards me, wanting to give me her full attention. "And yesterday, Rose and I probably acted like snobs, but we really aren't, its just a thing we do to the girls Edward dates, to see if they really like him or not." She informed me. "Its really just a test to see if they like him enough to stick around and be annoyed by his sisters all the time. After the incident with Tanya, Rose and I have had a hard time trusting the girls he dates, so we made up that little test, and you passed." She smiled.

I hugged Alice, giggling a little. "No offence, but that test was stupid." I laughed and so did she, "But, thank you for the apology, and I forgive you. I just hope we can be friends." I muttered, while looking over at Rosalie who glared from the chair across from me. Rosalie didn't really seem to offer any apology, but maybe she was going to monitor me for a while before she started to warm up.

"We already are friends." Alice smiled, holding my hand in hers.

I smiled and sat back in my chair, feeling more at ease. Alice's daughter squirmed around in Alice's arms and got off her lap, standing in front of us.

"When will daddy be home?" She asked in the cutest little voice. I nearly died when hearing it, as it was so adorable.

"Lucy, I told you, he flew to Chicago last night. He has gone on a business trip." Alice told Lucy and she frowned a little. "I know you miss him, but he will be back on Tuesday night." Alice added and Lucy sighed, sitting down in the sand and playing with her dolly's.

"Everything alright?" I asked Alice, as they both looked sad that Jasper wasn't here.

"I am fine, I just hate it when Jasper is out of town for work." She told me, and I could see that she was missing him.

"Well, look on the bright side, he will be back soon…and you can get your groove on." I said lowly, making her laugh.

"I know, I am looking forward to it." She smiled, blushing the lightest shade.

I rubbed her shoulder. "Hopefully I will feel that one day." I muttered.

"You never felt it with…?" She questioned, gesturing to Blake, which meant she was referring to Mike.

"No." I shook my head, opening up to her. "I was always glad when he was away. It was more a problem when he was there than when he wasn't." I admitted.

"Oh." She said, "I-" I stopped her.

"You don't have to say a thing." I assured. "I am way happier in life now than I ever was, mostly because of you know who." I giggled, looking up at Edward as he came over to us.

"Aw, I am happy for you." Alice smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek before she got up with Lucy and went over to Rosalie.

Edward sat in her place and looked at Blake, who was now sat on my lap before looking at me. "Do I even want to know?" He asked, smiling.

"Not really." I shook my head. I don't think he would like it if I told him that his sister couldn't wait to have sex with his brother-in-law. "But were friends, she apologised." I said proudly. I was happy that his sister liked me.

"That's good." Edward said, looking as Alice talked to Rosalie. "Rose will come around soon, just give her some time."

I nodded, about to say something when Blake messed with my hair, "What is it?" I asked as he hid his face in my hair, putting his lips to my ear.

"The ball." He whispered, pointing to the football in Edward's hands.

"You can touch it, Edward wont mind." I told him and he looked at me, slowly getting off of my lap and looking at Edward.

Edward looked nervous, like it was life or death in this situation. Blake looked at him, his eyes soft but staring intently at Edward. He looked back at me with his piercing blue eyes that were full of emotion, before looking back at Edward and moving closer, setting his hands on the ball in Edward's outstretched arms.

"Ball." He smiled, taking it from Edward and sitting down in the sand.

I blew out a breath and heard Edward doing the same. I hadn't even breathed for a minute or so, because Blake's staring was a little intense. Edward smiled at me and I winked, making him chuckle.

"Blake?" Emmett called.

Blake turned and looked up at Emmett, his eyes widening as he saw how big he was, and he looked to me, panic written all over his little face. He stood up and I don't think Blake knew it himself, but he bounded into the arms of Edward, and I watched as Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around him. I could have cried. It was such a father's protective instinct to do that, yet, Blake wasn't Edward's son.

Edward and I both looked into each others eyes, the both of us happy. I think this was a turning point, as it looked like Blake was building some trust with Edward.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	19. Laughter Before Horror

**BELLA POV **

I smiled as I watched Blake run around on the beach, trying to keep the football away from Edward and pass it to Emmett. It was just so cute and I loved hearing his laugh combined with Edward's.

I giggled as Blake squealed happily when Edward lifted him up and swung him around before running with him to get past Emmett and score a touchdown. Blake cheered and it was cute to see my boys high-five each other.

The football game ended and Blake came over to be, taking a big drink of water before sitting in the sand and letting his hands feel it. I put on his baseball cap, wanting to protect his face from the sun.

I smiled and kissed Edward's lips lightly as he came and sat beside me on the chairs. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around me, leaning in close. I breathed in his scent, letting his warm embrace be my comforting blanket in the evenings breeze.

I giggled, holding Edward's hand in mine as Blake sat beside Lucy, both of them playing silently beside each other. Blake made car noises as he bashed two cars against each other, while Lucy brushed her dolls hair.

"He is a lot like you." Edward commented, a smile on his face.

"You think so?" I asked, curiously. "I think he looks a lot like Mike." I whispered.

"Not appearance, personality. He is shy and reserved, but when he warms up to people, he acts carefree and is so bubbly." Edward smiled, watching intently as Blake fingered his finger into the sand, making a hole for the cars to fall into.

"I am glad he has my personality." I whispered.

"I am not even going to ask." He shook his head, referring to Mike's personality. I laughed it off, leaning into his side.

"Yeah, lets not go there." I hummed, stretching out and yawning a little.

Edward chuckled, peeling his eyes away from Blake and looking at his brother and sister-in-law who were talking quietly themselves. I sat back in my chair, bringing my feet up and wrapping my arms around them, resting my chin on my knees.

Blake stood up and came over to me, giving me his cars and I put them in my bag, taking out his bottle of juice and handing it to him. "You okay, baby?" I asked, adjusting the hat on his head.

He nodded. "Yeah." He sighed, leaning against my legs. "Can I go play with the sandcastle stuff?" He wondered and I nodded.

"Stay close." I warned.

He nodded and ran off, Lucy watching him and following. "Don't break my princess layer." She called after him and I giggled. She was so cute.

We all sat around, lounging in the chairs and taking in the sun. It was a nice day for mid September. And just as Edward and I were getting comfortable cuddling together, my phone dinged.

I looked at it and frowned. "Mike." I said, getting up. "I am going to hand him off." I informed Edward and he nodded, looking a little upset.

I smiled weakly, looking behind me and seeing that Blake was too occupied to ever notice what I would do. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips, giving him a silent 'thank you' for putting up with all of this, but he protested my thanks by shaking his head a little. I walked over to Blake, leaving him to lounge in the beach chair.

"Blake, come on, dad's here." I said, holding out my hand for him to come and take it.

"No, mommy. I don't want to go." He said softly and I blinked. He had never said that before. He always just got up and went because he knew he had too. "I want to stay here." He protested.

"I know, I want you to stay too. But you have to go to dad's, its his weekend." I told him, frowning as his chin wobbled.

"I don't want to go." He cried, rubbing his eyes.

I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, trying not to cry myself. "Aw, baby, I know." I muttered. "But its only for two days, mommy will pick you up after school on Wednesday." I promised.

"But I want to stay and have fun with Edward and play ball. Daddy never play ball." He cried and I blinked again. He had grown to like Edward today, and although I was overjoyed about that, he needed to be handed off to Mike.

"You will see Edward soon. How about we invite him over for dinner on Friday? You can play ball with him then." I suggested.

"Okay." He nodded, but was still frowning.

"Alright, now lets say bye and I will bring you to your daddy." I told him, rubbing the tears from his cheeks.

I walked over to the chairs where Edward was sat with his brother Emmet. I put Blake down and he went over to Edward, giving him a nice big hug.

"You going little man?" Edward frowned.

"Yeah, his dad is here to collect him. Isn't that right Blake?" I said and he nodded.

"Bye Edward." He smiled.

"Bye Blake. I will see you soon." Edward promised and Blake smiled, happy that Edward promised to see him again. "Do you want the ball to play with this week?" Edward wondered and Blake looked up at me.

"Oh, no, he doesn't need it." I shook my head.

"No, seriously, he likes the ball, he can have it." Edward stood, assuring me.

"Thank you." I said, biting my lip. He was so generous.

Edward bent down and placed the ball in Blake's hands. Blake smiled and held it tight to his chest, thanking Edward before turning to start walking towards the beach's exit.

"See you guys in a few." I told them and they nodded.

I kissed Edward's cheek, whispering a 'thank you' in his ear before jogging off to catch up with Blake. I picked up Blake and placed him on my hip, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Did you have fun at the beach?" I asked, smiling when he did.

"Yes." He nodded, "Do you think Edward will be my best friend?" He wondered.

"Well, lets ask him when he comes for dinner on Friday." I smiled, walking up the steps with him and seeing Mike getting off the phone with someone.

"You can put him in." He waved his hand at me to go to the car, texting on his blackberry. I couldn't believe it. No, hello? No, how are you? What was I? A dog? He was a bastard for not even greeting Blake.

"Him?" I glared. "He has a name; Blake." I scolded, shaking my head. I really didn't want Blake to see Mike and I fight, but the disrespect I was getting from him was not okay.

"Oh, whatever, Bella." Mike sighed in boredom.

"No, its not whatever." I shook my head. "Baby, give me a kiss." I told Blake, kissing his lips. "Love you." I told him.

"Love you, momma." He said back to me and I reached into his bag, taking out his pacifier and giving it to him. I knew it was a long drive and hopefully he would sleep for it.

I closed the door, making sure Blake couldn't hear me. "Mike." I told him, as he reached for the handle of the car. "I need to talk to you." I told him, getting Blake's overnight bag and transporting it from my car to Mike's.

"Ugh, what is it now?" He sighed, standing in front of me and glaring into my eyes.

I looked at the car, making sure Blake wasn't looking out the window. "Please, spend some time with him this week, and don't have your maid minding him. I am giving you this time. Time that I want with him. Just show him that you love him." I pleaded.

"I do love him, but I am busy." He shrugged. I couldn't believe he just shrugged, this was our son we were talking about.

"I am going to try and pretend I just didn't hear that." I gritted my teeth.

"I have a conference call, can we wrap this up?" He questioned.

I glared. "And where will my son be during this conference call?" I wondered.

"With the maid." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I want you to spend time with him." I said more aggressively.

"You don't even spend time with him, so why should I?" He asked, towering over me and there was no denying that I wasn't intimidated because I was.

"Please step back." I said firstly, waiting until he did before I began to talk again. "How dare you say I don't spend time with him because I do. I see my child everyday, we play, I bring him to school, I am there for him when he needs me night or day and I am the first person he see's in the morning and the last at night because I am always there." I glared.

"And I don't do all that stuff?" He yelled at me and I shook.

"Cut the carp, Mike. We both know that you don't care about him, you just act like you do." I folded my arms.

"Your just a dumb, bitch. Go back to your boyfriend." He gestured towards the beach.

"I am not a bitch. I actually care about the child sitting in that car, unlike you." I said fiercely, in a low menacing voice.

"Don't you even go there." He glared.

"Why? Because you cant handle the fact that its true?" I pointed out.

"I pay child support." He defended.

"And I mail it back to you. We don't need your money." I shook my head.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, "Just go back to your stupid boyfriend." He said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. How did he even know about Edward?

"You heard me." He spat. "Carol told me." He said, referring to his sister that worked at the hospital.

"And how would she know?" I folded my arms.

"Oh, cut the shit, Bella." He rolled his eyes, "Admit it or don't."

"I never denied it." I shrugged. "So what if I have a boyfriend, its time I moved on."

"But, just so you know, you guys cant move in together until your married." He informed me.

"What type of bullshit is that?" I exclaimed. I had never heard of that in my life. Edward and I didn't have to be married to move in together.

"The state of Washington states it." He glared, but I knew it was a lie. Mike had always been a terrible liar.

"My dad is a police officer, I know it's a lie." I said.

Mike went red and I could tell he was getting angry, "I swear to god Bella, if you even make a move towards that guys house, I will have that child taken away from you." He said in a warning tone.

"I wont let you do that. My baby is mine, you cant take him away from me." I shook my head, refusing to believe it.

"Yeah, we'll see." He muttered. "If I was to say that his moms unhealthy relationship with some crazy person, is creating an unstable environment for my child. I don't think any judge in the world would disagree with me." He said in a menacing voice, before walking back to the drivers door and getting in, leaving me standing in the parking lot.

I watched as the car drove out of sight, Mike taking Blake away. I would see him Wednesday afternoon, but it still hurt to see Mike drive away with him after saying that to me.

A minute later, I felt strong warm arms wrap around my waist from behind, Edward pulling me to his chest.

"What's up, beautiful?" He asked happily.

"He just threatened to take my child away from me." I said in shock, disbelief washing over me.

Edward stiffened, holding me tightly to his chest. "That wont happen. It cant happen." Edward shook his head.

"I don't want it to happen." I breathed, tears leaking down from my eyes. I couldn't even imagine life without Blake. "But I have to take every precaution I can." I sighed, "He doesn't like me being with you."

"What are you saying?" Edward questioned, pain in his eyes.

"I don't know right now." I shook my head. "I just-" I breathed, falling into his arms as I cried. I didn't want to have to break things off with Edward; but my child meant everything to me.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	20. Realization

**BELLA POV **

"I have got to go." I said, as Edward held my forearm gently, pulling me back into his arms. "Edward, you have to let go." I whispered, placing my hands on his hard chest and gently pushing him back.

"But I never want to let go of you." He whispered, his gorgeous green eyes, glassy.

"I know…I know." I nodded slowly as the tears fell from my chin. "But this is my little boy and I cant loose him." I shook my head, cupping his face in my hand and letting my thumb move back and forth over his cheek in a soothing gesture as a tear dropped from his eye.

I stepped away, gasping as I did so. I didn't want to loose Edward nor did I want to loose Blake. I frowned and turned quickly, I really needed to think…and on my own.

I ran to my car and got in, leaving Edward in the parking lot as I sped away. I broke down as I drove, crying hysterically as I made my way home. When parking in my drive-way, I hit the steering wheel in anger.

I finally breathed after about a half hour of rage, breathing hard as I wiped my itchy eyes. I got out of my car and locked it, before walking into the house and dropping my bag.

I made my way to bed, sighing sadly as I passed Blake's empty room. I wished he was here so I could hold him and protect him forever. I closed my eyes as I ran my hands over his bed sheets, sniffing his pillow that smelt like him. I finally closed my eyes as I felt the pain ache in my chest. It was so hard to be away from him. It was hard to be alone.

I walked into my bedroom, striping down into my underwear and crawling into bed, silently crying into the pillow next to mine until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I frowned when waking up, seeing that it was six in the morning. I got my phone, calling into work sick. I really wasn't in the mood to get out of bed as I felt a little depressed.

I told the hospital that I must have come down with the flu or something, saying that I had a high temperature. They were okay with me taking the day off, as I hadn't missed a day of work this year.

I put the house phone back on the hook that was on the bedside table and then curled up into a ball under the covers. I cried again, and then felt myself slipping into uncomfortable unconsciousness.

I woke up startled when hearing my front door be slammed. "Bella. Bella." I heard Angela call, before she came through the bedroom door and saw me. "Oh, shit. What happened? Why weren't you in work?" She said, turning on my bedroom light and gasping at the sight of me.

"Mike threatened to take Blake away from me." I cried and she sighed, going over to the curtains and pulling them open, letting the sunlight through.

"Well, you shouldn't believe him." She said, taking off her shoes and getting into bed with me. She held me tightly to her and I snuggled into her warm embrace, but it only made me cave for Edward.

"He said he didn't like Edward and that he would take me back to court and take Blake away if I kept dating him." I frowned.

"Bella, you honestly believe that?" Angela frowned, in disbelief that I actually believe Mike.

"Mike's brother is a lawyer, for a very good law firm. I cant take the chance." I said. I was scared that Mike actually was thinking about taking me back to court. I couldn't face another judge, I couldn't handle that shit as it was to damaging.

"And isn't one of Edward's brothers a lawyer?" She sang, saying it as if I should know what she was talking about. But I didn't get it.

"Yeah." I sniffled. "But what has that got to do with anything?" I wondered.

"Oh, gosh, Bella." Ang frowned, "Isn't what I am saying obvious?" She questioned and I shook my head. "Okay, Mike's brother is a lawyer, for a shitty local small firm and Edward's brother is a lawyer that trained in Chicago, deals with high end cases in LA, New York and Seattle. If you had Edward's brother as a lawyer, you could probably get soul custody of Blake." She shrugged and I sighed. "And that's only saying _if _Mike takes you to court. In all honesty, I think its just an empty threat."

"I get that, I do. I just don't want to be a burden on the Cullen's." I mumbled, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Bella, don't you see. It wont come to that." Ang told me. "You can threaten Mike, just like he threatens you." She told me. "He is not going to bring you to court because he doesn't want the responsibility of a child. If he doesn't even want Blake to visit, then why do you think he would want Blake all to himself?" She questioned and my head snapped up.

"I am a complete idiot." I said to myself as everything finally clicked into my head. Ang was right. "You are a saint." I told her, kissing her forehead before I got out of bed. I needed to see Edward and apologise.

I ran into the bathroom, taking the quickest shower I have ever had before brushing my teeth and apply light make-up as Angela blow-dried my hair. I got dressed quickly and then hugged Ang before running out of the house, getting into my car and speeding down to the highway.

I needed to see my man.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	21. Powerful Feelings

**BELLA POV**

I pulled into Edward's house, smiling as the gates were open. I parked the car in his driveway and ran into the house, frantically searching for him. But he was nowhere to be found.

I wiped a few tears that travelled down my cheeks. "EDWARD?" I called out, hearing no response, as my heart started beating rapidly.

I ran out of his bedroom and downstairs, walking through the kitchen and down the hall, going towards the back door and stopping to look out the window, smiling softly as I saw him swimming laps in his pool.

I blew out a breath, and opened the door, running towards him as he was getting out of the pool. I ran up to him and instantly planted a kiss on his lips. "I am so sorry." I breathed out raggedly.

"I'm sorry too." He kissed me back and I hummed as he bit my top lip with his teeth, taking control and pulling me into a tight embrace, his hand running up and down my back as the other cupped my cheek, guiding my face movement with his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning as I felt his wet hands on my ass, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his hips. He pulled away, breathing hard as he moved the hot kisses to my neck, making me gasp as I arched my neck, giving him more access.

I held onto him as he moved towards the house, and I sighed as he put me down in the marble hallway. He looked at me, complete adoration in his eyes as he looked me over.

"I shouldn't have let you leave. I should have followed you, and held you and loved you." He said and I gasped, pulling him back to me, smiling as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

"Your holding me right now." I said, looking into his intoxicating eyes.

He chuckled and I pulled away from him a little, winking before turning and running up the stairs, looking back briefly to see him chasing me. I laughed loudly as I ran into his room, and turned to see my dripping wet, sexy man come through the door after me.

I moaned as he walked over to me dominantly, planting a hard passionate kiss to my lips, making me feel weak to the knees. "I love you." He told me and tears formed in my eyes.

"In just two weeks, I have fallen in love with you too." I admitted and he smiled. "I love you." I said again, but moaning when feeling his lips on mine again.

I walked backwards, my hands running up and down Edward's back as our tongues swirled together, and I dropped down on the bed, to my surprise, when the backs of my knees hit the bed.

I hummed hungrily when feeling his weight on top of me and the hardness in his pants graze along my stomach as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I fisted my hands in his hair, crying out as he nipped at the sensitive part of my neck.

"May I?" He asked, his thumbs moving over my breasts.

He was a complete gentleman and I loved that he had the respect for me to ask. I nodded, sitting up and helping him pull off my t-shirt and smiling when he unclasped my bra.

I blushed as he looked at my breasts briefly before looking back into my eyes. "Your beautiful." He whispered, kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly so that our chests were touching before he pulled back and trailed light kisses down my neck, making me feel so loved.

I lay back on the bed, my hand running through Edward's soft damp hair repeatedly as he kissed down to my right breast before softly licking my nipple, making me squirm and hum at the pleasure that built up in me.

I gasped for breath, humming as he moved his sucking to the other nipple and massaged the one he has just satisfied. I giggled as he lifted his head, winking and crawling down, kissing a soft trail to my belly button.

Edward sighed contently to himself and crawled back up, his hands on either side on my head and his knees on either side of my sides. He smiled warmly at me, and bit his lip as he let his eyes wander down to look at my breast again. He smiled to himself before looking back at me and leaning in to kiss my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands running up and down his back and he lay down on top of me, letting me feel his weight again. And I loved it.

Edward began kissing me again, nice and slow before it got heated and passionate. I don't know how long we kissed for. It may have been minutes of hours, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was where I wanted to be; in Edward's arms.

I gasped for breath as I pulled away for my handsome mans lips, looking down at him, it seemed that at sometime during our heated make-out session that he had rolled over, causing me to be on top.

I smiled happily down at him and ran my hands through his thick chest hair, softly tugging on it, making him growl. That was the sexiest noise I had ever heard; so I tugged on his chest hair again, making him growl even louder.

"Mm, sexy tiger." I hummed, leaning down to kiss his lips as I sat on his stomach.

Edward smiled as I leaned back, sitting upright again and looking down at him. His fingers delicately ran over my bent legs, running up my thighs and finally to my hands, holding them softly.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered in awe as he looked at me only in my panties.

I blushed, feeling myself become hot. "Thanks." I muttered, getting off of him and laying down to snuggle into his side.

I smiled when feeling his arm wrap around me, making me feel so safe and protected. I held his big hand in my, kissing the back of it as he interlaced our fingers, squeezing my hand in his.

"I love you." He whispered, as he held me tightly to his side and held my hand lovingly.

I looked up at his face, my eyes staring into his. "I love you, too." I told him, resting my head on his chest and hearing his musical heartbeat that was lulling me to sleep.

I sighed contently as he wrapped the comforter around us, keeping us protected from the cold air that attacked out warm bodies. I cuddled up to Edward, loving the feeling of his arms around me.

I had waited for this moment my whole life; to be wrapped safely in the arms of a man that loved and adored me.

PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!


	22. Hold Me

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you so much for the support and for reviewing. Since you have been so nice and have been supporting the story, here is another chapter x**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I groaned and rolled over, smiling widely as I felt Edward's arms still wrapped around my bare waist. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but complete darkness. And I wasn't in my bed, I was in Edward's.

I looked up at Edward, seeing him watching me. "Well, hello, my sleeping beauty." He smiled, making me laugh.

"Hello, handsome." I kissed his lips, inching closer to him as we lay in his comfortable bed. "I should probably head home." I whispered, starting to get up, only for Edward to pull me back to his chest.

"Don't go, stay here with me." He said, pleadingly.

"But tomorrow is Monday. We have work and I have all my stuff at home." I frowned.

"Don't worry about it. We will just wake up extra early in the morning and you can get your stuff." He shrugged, "I mean, you don't have Blake, its not like you cant stay." He added, hugging me to him.

I smiled, "Set the alarm for half five." I told him and he laughed.

"I'll set it to five, my shift starts at half six." He groaned.

I frowned, "Why so early?" I wondered.

"Because. My crazy father decided to schedule a surgery at that time. He is an early bird and loves doing surgery's in the mornings." He shrugged and I smiled.

"I like your dad." I said, "I have only met him a handful of times, but each time, he has been a respectful gentleman, that has held the elevator door for me when no one else would." I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, that's him alright." Edward chuckled.

"He raised you the same way." I breathed, sneaking a kiss.

"I hope so, because I want to be just like my dad." Edward admitted. "I love him and he has always be there for me through thick and thin; same goes for my mom." He mumbled.

"I wish I had as good as parents as you do." I said a little sadly. "And I wish it for Blake as well."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked softly, looking confused. "You have two perfectly good parents. You may not have your biological mother in your life, but you have your step-mom and she stepped up to the plate, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Sue is an amazing step-mom and she is everything to me, as well as my dad. But she cant fill the void of not having my real mother around." I sighed, feeling teary eyed. "I mean, its not like I didn't love my mom, every child loves there mother, but she was never there for me and she didn't give me the love back that I tried to give to here.

"And it breaks my heart to know that Mike does the same to Blake." I shook my head, as I wiped at my cheeks. I fell into Edward's arms as they wrapped tightly around me and he shushed me.

"I know it breaks your heart." He whispered into my ear, "But I have a question." He said and I looked up at him, giving him my full attention. "Earlier, you were saying things about Mike threatening you with taking away Blake if you were near me and that you couldn't be near me. Why did you come back to me?" He questioned, looking genuinely curious in what I had to say.

I wiped my cheeks. "I cant even apologise enough to you, for putting you through that. I shouldn't have walked away, I shouldn't have thought that quickly. And I am sorry." I breathed.

"But, Edward, when you have children, you will understand that suddenly your whole world revolves around them and making them happy. And to know that my child, my little boy, could be taken away from me, it was like my whole world had crumbled. I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was how to defend my baby and keep him with me." I blinked back the tears, holding Edward as tightly as I could as I looked into his eyes.

"And, when I was at home, my friend dropped by and she has been there for me since college, and we discussed the whole thing. And she made me realize that it was an empty threat. Mike doesn't want to be a father now, so why would he want to have Blake all to himself and have full custody of a son that he thinks is a problem in his life." I mumbled. "But then I got thinking about us and more importantly, you. And I thought about how great things were with us and that I loved you and that I couldn't loose you. So I came back, prepared to fight to win you back and to fight in court if Mike even attempts to serve me with a letter." I told him and he nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"You never lost me, nor, will you ever loose me. I am in love with you Miss. Swan and I will always be there for you, no matter what. And I will always be there for Blake. I will not break any promises I make to him, because like you, I want to keep a smile on his face and be a good role model." He said softly and his words made me cry. Edward didn't just love me, but he loved Blake too.

I kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you for saying that. You don't know how much that means to me." I whispered against ear before kissing it.

"You don't need to thank me, you just need to let me hold you forever." He whispered into my ear as he rolled us over, spooning me.

I smiled and turned my head to look back at him, "I want you to hold me forever." I breathed and he squeezed me to him, kissing my lips before tucking my head under his chin and wrapping his arm around my waist and holding my hand.

"I love you." He whispered and I could hear him drifting into sleep.

"I love you, too, Edward." I responded lovingly, closing my eyes and letting peaceful sleep take me.

I frowned when hearing the alarm ring loudly. I opened my eyes feeling Edward pull away from me. He kissed my cheek softly as he un wrapped the comforter from around himself.

"Babe, sleep for a little longer. I will wake you up when I am out of the shower." He mumbled sleepily, and I nodded, snuggling back into the sea of warm comfortable covers.

I must have fallen asleep again before Edward came back out and woke me up at six. I sat up in bed, looking for my top and thanking him when he gave it to me. I slid out of bed and looked around the room for my bra and pants.

"I will be keeping this." Edward smiled cheekily as he picked up my bra and put it in his bedside drawer.

"Your so dirty." I teased, winking which only caused him to groan loudly.

I laughed and pulled my top over my head and then put my shorts back on. I stretched out and groaned comfortably as my back clicked from the goodnights rest.

"I have to go." Edward frowned as he looked at his watch while tightening the stings on the waistband of his dark blue scrubs.

"And I have to get out of here and go home to get showered and changed." I muttered, slipping my shoes back on.

"I will see you at the hospital after my surgery." He said as I kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah, I will see you soon." I smiled, walking out of his bedroom, leaving him to finish getting ready.

I got into my car and backed out of his driveway and drove through his neighbourhood before going back out onto the highway and driving home. I sighed happily as I parked the car in my drive-way and got out.

I ran into the house and up the stairs. I took a quick shower, washing my hair and scrubbing my body clean before I got dried off. I put my hair in a French plat, not bothering to dry it as I was rushing. I quickly got into my scrubs and then ran out the door.

I drove to work and parked in the lot before running towards the building, not wanting to be late. I clocked in before stuffing all my stuff in my locker and grabbing my pager, notepad and pen.

I walked out into the hallway and to the nurses station, looking at the board and what I had to do. I logged onto the computer and looked up a chart, filling in the information that the night nurse had left of the patients progress throughout the night.

I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked up, seeing the breakfast cart. "Hi." I muttered awkwardly to the guy who stood in front of me.

"Hi. Are you Bella Swan?" He wondered, looking at a piece of paper.

I nodded, "Yes."

He smiled, "Dr. Cullen told me to deliver your breakfast to you. Here is your coffee, muffin and a little chocolate treat." He said, setting it all down as well as a folded piece of paper.

I thanked him and he wheeled him and his cart away from me. I looked at my food, my stomach grumbling as I looked at it. I had forgotten how hungry I was. I jumped when Angela suddenly jumped into the chair beside me, taking my coffee into her hands.

"Mm, good coffee." She said after taking a sip.

"Eh, my coffee." I took it back off of her.

"So, lover boy sent you all this." She smiled, picking at my muffin and I slapped her hand away.

"My muffin." I scolded, "And yes he did." I smiled happily.

I took a sip of my coffee and opened the note, _B - Feel bad for not feeding you earlier, Love Edward_. I held the note to my heart. He was so sweet.

I picked up my muffin and began eating, glaring playfully at Angela as she ate one of my two chocolate treats. Ang and I worked at the computers, updating files. I ate my muffin and we shared the coffee.

I did my rounds and looked at the clock as it approached eleven. Edward had been in surgery for so long. I sighed and went into the nursery, smiling at the little lives in front of me.

I pampered all the babies in the nursery, making sure they were fed, changed and happy. I walked out of the nursery and smiled when seeing that Edward had been watching me.

"You lurking?" I raised an eyebrow, giggling.

He kissed my lips. "No, just thinking how gorgeous you look with a baby in your arms." He told me and I smiled, not able to help but think about having a baby with Edward.

I heard him laugh and my eyes jumped up to his. "What?" I wondered, blushing at the thought of being caught thinking of having a baby with him.

"Nothing." He shrugged it off, "But come on, lets get coffee downstairs and then go to our private place on the rooftop." He smiled, making me giggle.

He took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers as we walked down the hallway. People stared at us, but I didn't care. They could think what they wanted. Edward and I walked to the lobby and waited in line to get a coffee.

"What sounds good for lunch?" He mused, looking at the board.

"I am getting the tomato soup." I said and he smiled.

"That sounds good, but I am going to get a Caesar salad." He muttered, looking away from the sign and down at me.

I leaned up and kissed his lips, not able to resist the gorgeous smile planted on his face. I couldn't wait to have lunch with him in our private place, as it would be a little piece of paradise that would carry me through the day, reminding me that at the end of the day, this man was all mine.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	23. Edward Vs Carol

**BELLA POV **

I hummed as I finished my delicious tomato soup. Edward and I were in our private little place having lunch and I was loving it, because the whole time we were together, he was making me laugh and feel so loved.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" I wondered, looking up at his face, my eyes squinting in the sun.

He chuckled and stepped in front of me, in an attempt to block the sun shining into my eyes. "I have a few consultations and I finished work at five." He shrugged.

"Dang, my shift is over at six." I frowned.

He laughed, "Well, that gives me time to prepare dinner." He mumbled, winking at me.

"What dinner?" I asked.

"I am treating you to dinner tonight, my place, be there at whatever time you are off work." He smiled, leaning in to kiss me lips.

"You don't need to cook me dinner." I shook my head.

"I want to." He breathed, "You special to me and I know that you only get a short break from Blake, and I want to pamper you during it, because I know being a single mom wears you out at times." He said softly and I smiled widely.

"Thank you, handsome. It means a lot to me." I whispered to him, kissing his lips and hugging him around the shoulders.

He smiled, "Stop thanking me Bella. This is what boyfriends are meant to do." He said as we got up and cleared out stuff as we looked at the time. Lunch was over.

I frowned, kissing him goodbye. "I will see you later." He mumbled.

I nodded and we both went out separate ways in the hallway. I walked back to the paediatric ward and got to work checking over my patients and keeping them content and happy.

I sighed as I sat down, only seeing that it was four o'clock. I went over my charts and fixed up some important notes that doctors should know about their patients as everyone worked around me.

"Bella." Carol's grainy voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Dr. Higgins left you these to have patients in rooms 321 and 344 to fill out." She told me and I nodded silently, looking up briefly and smiling as Edward was walking this way.

What was he doing on this floor?

He looked at me as if to say 'play along' and I nodded just a tiny bit to tell him that I understood. "Ms. Swan I need you assistance with a patient." Edward said, glaring at Carol. Our relationship was our personal life, and right now, we were working, so we had to keep things professional.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." I nodded, taking a step forward.

"Eh, Bella." Carol stopped me, by placing her hand on my arm. "You are a nurse on the paediatric floor, it is against the rules for you to go to another ward." She sneered.

"Excuse me, Ms. Newton, but I have requested Ms. Swan to help me out on a case I have been working on. Now I don't care that she works on the paediatric floor, if I request her, then she is on my team. Do you have a problem with that? Because I am sure the chief of surgery would deal with your complaint." Edward stared her down and I smirked a little as I watched the colour in her face disappear and her back up and walk back down the hallway to her desk.

"Come on, you. Lets get out of here." Edward muttered, playfully, and I giggled softly when we were out of sight.

"What floor is the patient on?" I wondered as we got into the elevator.

"There is no patient." Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist as the doors closed.

"What?" I screeched. "Then why are you taking me away from my work. We will get into so much trouble."

"I wanted you for myself." Edward admitted.

"Edward, what if Carol does take her complaint to the chief and he finds out I am not even on your service, let alone there be no patient." I gasped. "I could get fired." I cried.

"Bella." Edward stopped me. "Calm down. Everything will be fine." He assured. "My dad is chief, you really think he is going to listen to some receptionist complain about his son wanting a highly skilled nurse on his case to look after a patient that is in intensive care." He said, raising an eyebrow. "If I know my dad, he will tell Carol to 'fuck off' but in a more respectful way."

I giggled. "Your so bad." I shook my head at him.

"I know." He smiled, pulling em out of the elevator with him when the doors opened.

"What floor are we on?" I asked, looking at the unfamiliar ward around me. I had never been up here.

"Cardiothoracic ward." He mumbled as he held my hand. "I work on this floor."

I nodded my head, "And where are we going?" I wondered.

He smiled, and looked around the empty hallway before opening up a door. I looked at the single bed next to the wall and a desk with a phone and computer on the other side of this small room.

"My own on-call room." He whispered into my ear from behind me, sweeping my hair off of the back of my neck and kissing the side of my neck.

I laughed in disbelief and shook my head, turning around to look at him. "You are so pampered in this hospital." I said. "How do you know all the sneaky hiding places?" I asked curiously.

"I am pampered because, if I say so myself, I am one of the best surgeons in Washington, and I graduated first in my class." He shrugged, cockily.

I laughed, "Is someone getting a little full of himself?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." He shook his head. "I am just teasing." He whispered against my lip, leaning in to kiss my lips.

I smiled and kissed him back, running my hands through his hair and pulling him to me. "Is the door locked?" I asked breathlessly as I reached down for the hem of my top and pulled it up over my head.

"Yeah." Edward nodded, taking his shirt off and showing me his deliciously tones chest.

I smirked, running my hands up and down his bear chest before leaning in and sucking on his top lip. He hummed and grabbed my bottom lip between his and sucked on it as he backed us up towards the bed.

I moaned aloud as he rolled on top of me, letting me feel his weight as we were in full make-out mode. I gasped as his hands came up my sides and massaged my boobs over my bra.

"Uh, Ed, yeah." I moaned as he ripped my bra off of me and sucked on my nipples.

I was gasping in pleasure as Edward licked, sucked and massaged my breasts, when my pager when off.

"Ugh." We both frowned.

I reached down into my pocket and looked at my pager. "911. Shit." I said, getting up quickly off the bed and adjusting my bra back into place and putting on my scrub top. I leaned in and kissed Edward goodbye quickly. "I will see you at your house tonight at six." I promised and he nodded before I ran out of the room, fixing my hair on the way to the elevator.

I pressed the button to the paediatric floor repeatedly. There was an emergency and I needed to get there as quick as possible to help out. I breathed as the elevator opened, showing the relatively calm hallway.

I ran to the nurses station. "Why are you running, Bella?" Ang asked in confusion.

"I got a 911." I stated.

"There is no emergency down here." Ang said, looking around in confusion. "No 911's were sent out to anybody." She shook her head.

"But I got a 911. Look." I said, showing her my pager.

"Bella, look who it was scent by." Ang whispered and my face went to complete anger.

I walked away from Ang and over to her stupid receptionist desk. "Why did you page me 911, when you knew there was no emergency and that I was working upstairs?" I glared at Carol, letting my fist slam down on her desk as my face was bright red with anger.

"Oh, please, you were hardly working upstairs. I know about you and Cullen, and I am not going to let you bunk off work so you can go bone him." She glared.

"What are you talking about?" I said angrily. Edward and I weren't having sex, and I didn't feel comfortable enough to have sex with him yet. I hated her making stuff up about our relationship and making accusations that weren't true.

So, yeah, maybe I wasn't actually 'working' upstairs, but I was with Edward. He was an attending and I was a nurse, so if he asked for me, then I had to drop everything and go; even if it meant that we were just going upstairs to love on each other. And, anyway, it was none of Carol's business what we did. She should just stay out of everything I did. She wasn't the boss of me.

"Get back to work, Bella, before I report you to the chief." She said, sounding as if it was such a big deal to talk to me like this.

"Fine, report me." I smiled sweetly, saying it as if I didn't give a damn. The chief was Edward's dad, so if I did get in trouble, I was sure Edward would help me out and put in a good word for me. I wasn't going to act scared or nervous in front of her, as she wasn't worth my time to be worrying about. She was a nobody to me.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	24. Dinner and Dancing

**BELLA POV **

I sighed as I arrived at Edward's house, still a little pissed off about Carol and that whole episode back at the hospital. I blew out a breath as I rang the doorbell. I wasn't going to think about her anymore, as I didn't want her to spoil my night.

I smiled as Edward opened the door, gesturing for me to come in and I kissed his lip. "Hey, baby. How is the cooking going?" I asked happily, as the rich aroma filled my nose. It smelt so good in here.

"Hey," He kissed me again. "The cooking is going good. I made chicken parmesan. I hope that okay." He said as he took my hand in his and lead me into the kitchen, where I saw the pasta boiling in the tall spaghetti pot.

"It sounds amazing." I whispered as I sat at the breakfast bar, watching as he went to the stove and mixed the pasta with a fork before checking the stuff in the oven.

"I hope it tastes amazing." He laughed, taking out two plates from the cupboard. "Oh, and what happened with the 911 call you got. You seemed panicked about it." He said, turning to look at me as the food cooked.

"Well, do I have a story to tell you." I started and he looked at me curiously, "I got the 911 call and ran down to the paediatric floor, thinking all hell was breaking loose, when Angela told me that there was no 911 calls sent out." I frowned.

"Your joking." He gasped. "Who the hell paged you 911 when there wasn't even anything wrong?" He questioned, looking a little angry.

"Mike's sister, Carol, was the one that paged me. She said that she knew I wasn't working with you on your service and that she paged me 911 so that I would go back to my ward and work." I shook my head, frustrated. "I mean, can she not just leave me alone?"

"Well, all I have to say is that, it wasn't her business to interfere in what I wanted to do with you. It pisses me off that a receptionist, bypassed my jurisdiction, and pages you 911 because she says that you need to go back to work." He shook his head, pouring us both a glass of white wine. "I need to have a few words with her." He shook his head, and I could tell he was generally angry with what Carol had done.

"Edward, as much as I would love you to kick her ass, you cant. Because if you do, it makes things more difficult with Mike and the threats he is giving me about Blake. So please, don't say anything." I pleaded, looking into his eyes.

His expression softened. "I wont say anything, but if she does it one more time, then I am having my father take care of it. He will discuss with her, that it is illegal to page someone a 911, without there being one." He mumbled and I nodded.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled.

"Oh, gosh, Bella. How many times do I have to tell you, to stop saying 'Thank You' to me? I love you, and I love that you are mannerly, but you don't need to be like that around me. I know your polite, but just let loose, I don't expect you to be all proper and mannerly, like you are in front of everyone else." He told me, and I felt a little relieved by what he was saying to me.

"You don't know how much I love you for saying that." I kissed his lips. "Mike always made sure I was in check, when I wasn't, he would hit me." I told him and he closed his eyes, wincing.

I smiled as I felt his protective arms around me, hugging me tightly as he kissed my cheeks. "I promise you, that I will never ever raise my hand to you or Blake." He stared me in the eyes and I kissed his lips.

The timer went off, making us laugh, and the intense moment was instantly gone. We were back to being light-hearted with each other. Edward put dinner on a plate while I went into the dinning room.

I set the wine on the candle lit table and put our glasses on the golden coasters. I smiled as Edward set dinner in front of me. It smelled delicious and I just wanted to gobble it up.

"Lets start." Edward hummed and I giggled, taking a bit of the chicken and humming.

"This is so good. I didn't know you could cook like this." I said in awe and he laughed.

"Yeah, I learnt when I was in Europe." He said proudly.

"Well, whoever taught you, did well, because you make an amazing chef." I smiled, eating the delicious pasta that had a hint of some spice. "Is there anything else that I don't know about you?" I questioned. "Any more surprises?"

"I have a condo in New York and a house in Switzerland." He shrugged and my eyes went wide.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Mm hmm." He hummed. "I have a condo in New York because I have a lot of meetings there with the staff in my company and clients and things." He shrugged. "And Switz-" I cut him off.

"Wow, wow, wait." I told him, shocked. "You have a company?" I asked.

"Yeah. Cullen Enterprises." He muttered.

"You act as if its not a big deal?" I questioned, nearly chocking on my chicken. Luckily my boyfriend was a doctor, and many other things.

"It isn't a big deal. I have a company, who give a rip?" He shrugged.

"Okay." I said slowly.

"Would you like me to tell you more, or keep it in the dark?" He asked and I looked into his eyes.

"Um, I want to know about you, so more." I said slowly, not able to get passed the fact that he had a company in New York. He was twenty eight, how had he accomplished so much?

"I have a house in Switzerland, that has just been finished. I was building a house there because I was going to have it as a holiday home and live in it with Tanya, but she bailed. And I am pretty happy that I have the place to myself now, as I can do anything with it." He breathed out.

"Can I get something straight?" I asked and he nodded, "How do you have time to be a surgeon and be an international trades man, all at the same time?"

He laughed, "Well, that's easy." He muttered. "I work Monday's, Tuesday's and Friday's in the hospital. And Wednesday's and Saturday's I am working in my office downstairs, communicating with people in my company and back in Switzerland." he shrugged, finishing up his pasta and chicken.

I swallowed my food. "So, I don't get to see you on Wednesdays or Thursdays?" I questioned.

"Some days you will, because I like to work at the office in the hospital, as I like it there and I might have the odd consultation, and then some days you wont because I will be here or maybe even New York for a meeting." He said and I nodded, slowly.

"So, you travel a lot?" I questioned.

"Not really. I will only go to New York, twice in a month, but they would be day trips. I would leave in the early morning and be back late at night." He informed me and I nodded, finishing up dinner.

"It's a lot to take in." I whispered, taking a sip of my wine.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well, first I thought it was just this," I gestured to the house, "but finding out there is more. It makes my heartbeat faster, as I don't know what else you have under the floor boards. Your like a millionaire and I am the divorced plain Jane that lives in a two story small house with a little boy." I shrugged. "I'm just not used to what you have." I mumbled.

"Do you think it will effect our relationship?" He asked. "Does it make you uncomfortable? Because I don't want it to be that way."

"I don't think it will effect anything, I am just saying that its going to take some time to adjust and get used to your lifestyle. I never grew up in a huge house with a rich family and great holiday homes; its overwhelming." I admitted.

He grabbed my hand that was on the table and squeezed it, as he looked lovingly into my eyes. "I may have a wealthy background, but it doesn't mean that I am any different to you. And your not a plain Jane, you are a stunning woman that I am lucky to be dating." He whispered in a soft loving tone and I smiled, wanting to kiss him.

I blushed a little and he got up, taking my hand and leading me down the hallway. I followed him as he lead me into his living room. He clicked a button on a control panel and romantic music came on.

Edward took my hand in his and place his other hand on the small of my back as he pulled me to his chest and we started dancing. I giggled, apologizing as I stepped on his toes.

I kissed Edward's lips as he put my sock covered feet on his, dancing me around. I giggled, holding onto him and he smiled, kissing my lips a few times as we stood wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He whispered into my ear as the song ended and our laughter died down.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I said back, kissing his lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	25. Pleasure and Work

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, I have been traveling! x **

**BELLA POV **

"Don't go, stay with me again." Edward pleaded as I walked to the door.

"Baby," I giggled. "If I am not home another night, my neighbours will think I am sleeping around." I joked.

He frowned, "Who cares what people think." He muttered, "I love you and I want to hold you again tonight."

His persuasion made me smile, and I kissed his lips again. "Then lead me back to the bedroom." I said sexily.

I squealed as he lifted me up bridal style, walking with me up the stairs, and I giggled when he set me down on the bed, crawling over me and looking into my eyes. "Your so beautiful." He said in awe and I blushed again.

I pulled his head down to meet mine, our lips moving together deliciously as I tugged at the hair on the back of his head. I moaned into his mouth as his hands wandered down to my sides, his thumbs rubbing back and forth on my sensitive breasts.

Edward lifted his mouth from mine, kissing my forehead and inhaling a breath before leaning in and nipping at my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure, just basking in the moment.

Edward continued his kisses south, and stopped at the end of my V-neck shirt, kissing the tops of my breasts before letting his hands slide down to the hem of my shirt and softly pull it up.

I helped him take it off, smiling as our eyes met. I kissed his lips. "I love you." I whispered, before lying back against the comfortable pillows.

"I love you, too, gorgeous." He whispered back, before moving the cups of my bra and sucking on my nipple.

I moaned and squirmed underneath his body, making him groan uncontrollably as he sucked and messaged. I breathed in rapidly, my chest rising and falling as he created delicious feelings inside of me.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned out as he twirled his tongue over my sensitive nipple and pinched the other.

He pulled back, and I unclasped my bra, wanting to get it out of the way. I pulled his head to mine, crushing my lips to his. I was loving the feeling of his tongue dancing with mine.

Edward and I kissed and teased each other all night. I was left wanting more, but didn't want to give a bad impression by giving sex to early. Plus, I had self respect, and although I completely trusted and loved Edward, I didn't think I was ready for that step just yet.

I fell asleep with my mans arms protectively around me, and woke up the same way. I moaned blissfully as Edward kissed my bare shoulder, while his hand rubbed up and down my arm.

"Time to get up, gorgeous." He whispered.

I tilted my head back and kissed his lips. "Okay, handsome." I smiled.

Edward and I got up, taking turns in the bathroom before getting ready. I had extra scrubs in my locker at the hospital, so I didn't need to go home today, so I could change.

I laughed as Edward picked up my bra before I went to put my shirt on. "Are you keeping another one of my bras?" I giggled. "Soon I will have none, and have to come raid your drawer."

He chuckled. "The sooner I have all of them, the better. It means your partially moved in." He kissed my lips and I smiled.

I wasn't ready to move in with Edward, but by the time Edward had the next forty bras that I owned, I think I would be ready. I hoped I would be ready.

I left for work before Edward and when I got there, it was quiet. Nothing was really happening today, and it sucked that Angela wasn't in as it was her day off. I sighed as I sat, doing charts from the previous night and calling different wards to schedule things for different patients.

I went on my rounds, checking the kids over, before going up to the maternity ward and checking on the babies in the nursery. I help mothers learn how to breastfeed and I checked there blood pressures to make sure everything was normal, before going back to the paediatric floor, letting other nurses take over.

I yawned as I sat down. "A little warn out?" I heard Edward question from behind me. "Here." He mumbled, setting a coffee beside me as he sat down at the desk, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks. And no, I am just busy, but luckily I have not much else to do." I told him, taking a gulp of coffee.

"Well, your about to have something to do." He smiled.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I need your help, and no its not a kissing break, it's an actual patient." He said. "Can you help me out?" He wondered.

I smiled, "Of course." I nodded.

"Okay." He smiled, taking my hand to lead me to his ward.

I took my hand out of his, grabbing my coffee as we walked and talked, going to the elevators. I gulped my coffee down and stopped to put it in a bin, before going to stand beside Edward, waiting for an elevator to come.

"Eh, Bella." Carol tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and looked at her, "Yes?" I questioned.

She gestured to the book in her hands. "Rule 125, says that no nurse is allowed to go to another ward without permission."

I rolled my eyes, seeing Edward glare from beside me. "She already has permission." Edward said through his teeth.

"Can I have a copy of that, signed by the chief?" She asked.

"Oh, my god, you are actually crazy." I exclaimed. "Its none of your business where I am going, and you don't need to question Edward or I on any little thing we do. You're a receptionist that picks up the phone all day, we are people that take care of other people. Now let us do our jobs." I spat back.

"Bella-" Carol started, but was stopped my the chief coming out of the elevator.

"Do we have a problem?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the three of us, as he passed in the hallway.

I was about to say 'no' when Edward piped in, holding my hand tightly in his. "Yes. Carol is a receptionist on this ward, and I have requested Bella Swan's presence while I go over a few things for a patient in my cardiologic ward. I need her to help out with a patients care while I am absent." He spoke confidently.

Carlisle nodded, looking at out interlaced hands briefly, before turning to Carol. "Excuse me, Ms. Newton, but I don't think its any of your business to comment on the needs a surgeon has. If Edward requests Bella for some type of assistance in care on his cardiologic ward, then he requests her, no questions asked." He said to Carol in a stern voice and she just looked at him with a slightly frightened expression. It was if she were saying in her head 'Oh fuck'.

"Yes, sir." She spoke out weakly before turning and walking away from us, her cheeks flushed. I smiled a little. I felt so good inside, but I also felt so bad. It was a weird feeling.

"Edward, what patient is Ms. Swan going to help out with?" Carlisle asked, staring into his sons eyes.

"Jack O'Neil, he is in room 401. I just did a triple bypass on his heart and I need someone to take extra good care of him, as he has three small kids that are very worried about him." Edward said and Carlisle nodded.

"Very well then." He smiled. "And Bella, nice meeting you. Edward has said nothing but good things." I smiled, not really knowing what to say. "Oh, Edward, this Friday your mother is doing a barbeque in the back yard, you should bring Bella along." He informed him.

"Yes, of course." Edward smiled at me.

"I would love to, but there is one problem." I frowned.

"Bring the little fellow along, Esme and I would love to meet him." Carlisle said and I was a little shocked that he knew about Blake. I wasn't sure if it was Edward that told him or if it was because he had heard it from other people. Because my divorce was the talk of the town a few years back.

"Thanks." I smiled, softly waving as Carlisle left Edward and I.

PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!


	26. Disappointment

**BELLA POV**

"Well, Carol deserved that." Edward chuckled. "Thank heavens for my dad." He said proudly.

I giggled. "Yeah, he is so cool." I smiled. "And your sure you want me to come this Friday to meet your parents?" I clarified. I didn't want to go, if he didn't want me there.

"Of course I want you and Blake there." Edward smiled. "And speaking of going out. Want to grab pizza before we go home and cuddle in bed?" He asked.

"Another night at your house?" I questioned.

"Yeah, if you want?" He smiled, mischievously.

"I would love it." I mumbled, just as my phone dinged and I frowned.

"Shit." I breathed.

"What?" Edward asked, panicked.

'_Hey, brining home Blake tonight. Have meeting in the morning - Mike' _I read out loud. I shook my head, he was so annoying. "I hate when he does that." I frowned.

"So, I guess tonight's off?" Edward sighed, unhappily.

"Yes. Baby, I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his chest, looking up at him. "I feel really bad."

"Bella, don't. It's okay. I am just going to miss holding you tonight, that's all." He said, forcing a smile.

"Well, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night. I am sure Blake would love to see you, again." I said, looking hopeful.

Edward smiled. "What time tomorrow?" He wondered.

"Like seven?" I questioned, seeing if it was okay with him.

"Yeah, sure. I will be there." Edward smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips as we got out of the elevator.

"I love you, babe." I smiled, kissing him once more.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

I smiled as we walked down the hallway, a few doctors saying hello to Edward as he lead me to Jack O'Neil's room. Edward softly knocked on the door, before opening it, showing a man that looked to be in his late forties, looking very ill as he lay in his bed.

I softly smiled as I walked over to him, trying to keep the hope and positives in my expression. Edward picked up the chart at the end of his bed and looked over it, before looking to Jack.

"How are you feeling today, Jack?" Edward wondered, softly patting his arm. I smiled again, it was nice to see that Edward cared for his patients, and didn't just have a passion for medicine.

"Good, doc." Jack rasped out. "A little pain in the chest." He breathed weakly. He should be on oxygen.

I went over to the bed and took down an oxygen mask from the shelf above him, turning it on and holding it to his face, so that he could breath without having to struggle.

"Is that better?" I wondered softly and he nodded, looking blissful as it was easier to breath now.

"The pain I normal just after surgery, but I think I will put up your pain meds just a little. I don't want you to feel anything yet." Edward told him, writing something down on the chart. "And how are your kids? Claire holding up by herself at home without you?" Edward wondered.

"Kids are good, went back to school last week. And Clare, she is the most wonderful wife, taking care of everything while I am not at home." He said, smiling a little.

"Well, that's good. I have a new nurse to take care of you, she is excellent. This is Bella, she will be taking care of you while I am absent." Edward informed him, before excusing himself and exiting the room.

"Well, Bella, you sure are pretty." He breathed, his breath ragged as his words came out slow.

I smiled, patting his hand. It was a big effort for him to be able to stutter out that sentence. "Thank you." I said softly. "Now, I want you to breath and don't talk, your putting strain on your throat and chest." I told him. "I am going to put more pain meds in your IV, okay?" I questioned and he nodded.

I got out a little bottle with liquid in it, putting the needle of the syringe into it and letting liquid fall into the plastic tube. I took the needle out of the bottle and transferred it to the tube in his IV.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked Jack as I pushed the liquid into his IV. He nodded, breathing in the oxygen. "Want me to call anyone or get you anything?" I wondered as I took the needle from the IV.

"My pillow." He said, wanting me to fluff up the pillow as it was pretty thin.

I smiled. "I hate the thin one's too." I agreed. "Let me get you another one." I said, looking under the hospital bed and getting a fuller pillow, that looked way more comfortable.

I carefully switched the pillows, fixing his comforter before leaving him to rest. Jack seemed more relaxed and less restless than before, which I was happy about. Having a happy patient, made for a happy recovery.

I walked out to the cardiology ward, not really knowing my place. There were already other nurses sitting at the nurses station, but there was an empty hospital bed with no sheets on it in the hallway, so I used that as my desk. I sat on it with my legs crossed, fixing up Jack's chart.

The nurse he had before wasn't that good. Her writing was sloppy, next to Edward's elegant penmanship and her notes were shit. I had nothing really to go by, other than his medical motes. She hadn't given him a sponge bath, or monitored his pain levels, or ruled out any types of infections or rashes he may have gotten because of the surgery.

I sighed, starting to write what I knew and fix some of her spelling mistakes. I hated that she had did her job this way. Jack should have been taken care of better. I suppose that's why Edward had me here.

I groaned as my phone dinged again. "_Bringing Blake home at 7." _Mike sent me another text and I quickly replied before getting back to work on Jack's chart.

I found myself not able to write, as I was so angry with Mike for not spending the time I gave him with Blake, and handing Blake off early, so he could do a god damn meeting. He was such a lousy father.


	27. Drop Offs

**A/N - Hey guys, here is tomorrows chapter a little early as I will be traveling again tomorrow! x **

**BELLA POV **

I sighed as I parked in the lot at the diner. It was Mike and I's meeting place when he would drop of Blake. I looked at my phone and saw that it was seven o'clock. I was on time and he wasn't.

I looked around, waiting for him to get here. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, getting a little agitated. It was now seven-thirty and he still wasn't here. He was an asshole for making me wait this long. I mean, I had a life too, and I had just gotten off work, I was tired.

I blew out a breath as he pulled up, getting out of his car quickly and getting Blake out. I got out of my Lexus and smiled when seeing Blake. Mike handed him to me, dropping his overnight bag on the ground, not saying anything before he got in his car and left.

"Really?" I said to myself in disbelief. He just left without saying goodbye to Blake?

I turned my attention to Blake, hugging him tightly as he sat on my hip and kissing his cheeks and forehead. "I missed you." I told him, smiling a little as his blue eyes looked into mine.

"Miss you too, momma." He lay his head on my shoulder.

I rubbed his back, opening the back door and putting him in his booster seat. I buckled him in, putting his overnight bag on the seat beside him before closing the door and getting into my side.

I started the car and made the drive home. "So, how was your time with daddy?" I asked him.

"It was okay. Lauren was nice, I stayed with her most of the time." Blake said and I nodded slowly, trying not to get annoyed or angry. "But, he promised to take me out to a game on Thursday night." Blake added.

"Really?" I said in surprise. That wasn't like Mike to promise something like that.

"Yeah, in Port Angeles there is a ice hockey game and he said he would take me." He mumbled, smiling a little as I parked in the driveway.

"Well, that will be fun." I smiled, positively.

"Mm, yeah." He muttered, sounding doubtful.

I could understand where he was coming from, as I had doubts about Mike actually showing up. I hoped he did show, because if he didn't, I knew for a fact that Blake would be crushed like a bug.

I helped him out of the car and inside. "Did you have dinner, sweetie?" I asked him, as he sat on the bottom step of the stairs, taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, Lauren gave me soup and grilled cheese sandwiches before I came home." He mumbled.

"Okay. So your not hungry?" I clarified.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I took Blake's hand, helping him up the stairs. He stripped down into his boxers and I got him into his pyjamas, letting him go to the bathroom and do his thing, while I put all his dirty clothes from his overnight bag into the wash.

I came back upstairs, smiling as I saw my little man all tucked into bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, rubbing his cheek. He smiled and held my hand in his.

"Edward says 'hello', and he is coming to dinner tomorrow night." I told him, and he gave me a toothy smile.

"I cant wait to see him." Blake said happily, but became serious all of a sudden. "Why doesn't Mike like Edward?" Blake questioned.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Well, I overheard him saying that Edward was a loser and that he shouldn't be around me, and that he wouldn't allow you to be happy." Blake mumbled. "Why would he say that? Edward is really nice." He told me, looking confused.

"Blake, sometimes people just don't like other people, without having a reason." I told him. I knew Mike's reason, but I didn't want Blake to learn about the bitterness of a divorce just yet. "And why are you calling daddy, Mike?" I wondered.

"Because that's his name." Blake shrugged and I felt my eyebrows furrow.

Blake turned on his side, indicating that he was tired. I kissed his forehead, whispering my good night before walking out of the room. I sighed as I entered my room, tired from today's work.

I dropped Blake off at school the next morning before making my way to work. I clocked in and went to the locker room, getting changed before doing rounds. I smiled as I saw Ang, sitting beside her as she sat at the nurses station.

"Well, hello Ms. Weber." I smiled. "I haven't seen you for a few days. Have a nice break?" I wondered.

She giggled. "Yeah, it was awesome and even better because Eric was off work as well. And we got to hang out." She smiled.

"Aw, I am happy that you are still going out." I said, happily.

"Yeah, I feel the same for you and Edward." She replied.

"Mm, he is amazing." I smiled.

"What is it? You seem a little bitter about something." She said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It isn't Edward. Edward is amazing, I am just wishing that Mike could be as respectful as Edward. I mean, he didn't spend anytime with Blake, he dropped him off without saying a word to me, and he made Blake a promise which I know he wont keep." I told her.

"Maybe you need to take action." Ang shrugged, as if it were the obvious answer.

"I don't have the money for that." I sighed, frowning. "And I don't want to bring him to court, tight on money, and have him get some great lawyer that defends his case, keeping Blake's custody agreement." I rested my head in my hands.

"Your dating someone with a lot of money." Ang pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not that kind of person, nor will I make that impression." I mumbled. "I am not with him for the money and I don't need his money."

"Okay, lets just hope Blake isn't sitting by the window, wondering when Mike will get there to bring him to the game, and then he doesn't show." Ang grumbled, as she got up.

And as much as it stung me in the heart to hear that, I knew it was probably going to happen. I guess I just had to wait and see, and hope Blake wasn't going to get too excited about this hockey game.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	28. Dinner With My Boys

**BELLA POV **

I smiled as I got off work, needing to pick up Blake and go home and cook dinner. Edward was coming over tonight, and I wasn't sure on what to cook. I sighed, contently as I pulled up at my parents house, smiling as I saw Seth playing out front with Blake.

"Mommy." Blake called, running up to me and giving me a big hug.

I smiled, kissing his forehead. "Hey, Blake. You having fun?"

"Yeah, Uncle Seth and I were playing tag." He smiled proudly.

"That's cool. Well, you need to get your stuff, Edward is coming over for dinner." I told him and he nodded, running into the house.

I stood and hugged Seth tightly. "Thank you for spending some guy time with him." I muttered.

"Mike didn't?" Seth questioned.

"Nope." I mumbled, sadly.

"That's fucked up." He frowned.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

Blake came running back out, hugging Seth before getting in the car. "I'll see you around, big brother." I smiled and he chuckled, hugging me tightly before letting me go.

I got into the car, driving to my house. I parked in the driveway and got out, helping Blake inside before going to the kitchen. I set the table and cleaned up a bit, before deciding on making chicken stir fry.

I had just put everything together in the pan, letting it cook, when the doorbell rang. I smiled and went to answer it. I opened it up, seeing my perfect handsome man smiling as he held a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Hello, handsome." I leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled, handing me the flowers.

I thanked him, commenting on how beautiful they were when I suddenly felt little hands holding onto my thigh. I looked down and saw Blake holding onto me as he peeked up at Edward.

I patted Blake's back, moving to put the roses on the circular table that was in the hall before I gestured for Edward to come in, closing the door and he smiled down at Blake.

"Blake, you remember Edward from the beach, right?" I said happily and he nodded.

"Yeah." He muttered, sounding a little sad.

I frowned when I saw Blake's eyes well up with tears. "Blake, what is it?" Edward wondered, his face full of concern as he bent down to his level, as I looked on from beside them. "Why are you crying, buddy?" He asked, softly.

"Cause' Mike took my ball and wont give it back, and its your ball." He wailed and Edward gently pulled him in for a comforting hug. Mike? He called his dad 'Mike', again. What made Blake say that, he never called Mike his actual name and it was weird that he was doing it repeatedly.

"Don't worry about the ball. We can get another one." Edward assured, squeezing him softly to him.

"So, you're not angry?" Blake breathed, looking a little frightened. "You're not going to spank me?" He clarified.

"No way, why would I ever be angry with you or spank you?" Edward looked shocked by what Blake was asking.

"Because, Mike spanks my bum bum." He hiccupped and I felt tears come to my eyes. I definitely had to talk to Mike.

Edward looked shocked and a little sick, and I could see his protective side shining through as he held Blake tightly, but gently. It would have made me smile, although I was sick to my stomach with finding out that Mike was spanking Blake. I never spanked Blake, I didn't like it, so I never parented that way.

"But, you're still my friend?" Blake asked, looking worried.

"Of course." Edward assured, pulling back a little to look at him.

"My best friend?" Blake wiped at his eyes.

"If you want me to be your best friend, I will be your best friend." Edward smiled as Blake perked up, seeming happy. "Come on, bud, lets eat dinner and then we can play before you have to go to bed." Edward smiled and Blake nodded.

We went into the dining room, the three of us, sitting at the table, I went into the kitchen and got the stir fry into a big bowl before brining it back to the table. I served it out to my boys, before we all dug into our food.

Blake was talking and seemed to be happier after his little meltdown. The table was filled with chatter, mostly Blake talking to Edward about, Derek, his other best friend, and what Ms. Berry was doing today in class.

"Edward, when you were in Ms. Berry's class, did you think she had a big bum?" Blake asked with curiosity.

Edward and I stifled a laugh. "Eh, yeah. She does have a big bum, doesn't she?" Edward answered, thinking hard back to his kindergarten days.

"Yeah, and she smells of farts." Blake mumbled, finishing up his dinner. "Can I be excused?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Keep the TV low." I told him as he went towards the living room.

"Okay, mom." He called back, making me smile.

"He is an amazing kid." Edward said, finishing up his last bite of stir fry. I was surprised he hadn't licked the plate, because he had scraped it clean.

"I agree." I smiled, giggling as he put his fork down and rested his hand on his stomach. "Had enough?" I laughed, referring to the seconds he had had.

"Yes I have." He teased. "That was amazing. You're a really good cook."

"Well, thank you. I used to cook a lot when I went away to college." I informed him, taking a big gulp of my water.

He smiled, reaching out to hold my hand. "I love learning stuff about you." He whispered softly, leaning in for a kiss.

I kissed him back, loving the connection we always made. I hummed as he leaned in some more, his lips moving more urgently than before. I moaned a little as his tongue dominated mine.

Edward started to slowly pull back, as did I, as I didn't want Blake witnessing this. He didn't really know Edward and I knew it would be a while before they completely trusted each other.

I kissed Edward's cheek as I got up, bringing the plates into the kitchen. "Here, let me help you." He mumbled, getting up to bring the rest of the dishes to bring them into the kitchen.

"Oh, no, its okay. I can do it." I said.

He shook his head. "Let me help you clean up. You made me dinner. I think its only fair if I reciprocate."

"Thank you." I breathed. It was nice to have help as I was so used to doing it alone.

Edward helped me bring all the dishes into the kitchen before I filled the sink with soapy water so I could clean them. I did one dish at a time, Edward helping me dry them before he would put them away.

I smiled as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind, as I stood at the sink, his warm breath softly cascading over my bare neck as he leaned down to place a whisper soft kiss just under my ear.

"I love you." He whispered, holding me tightly.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, basking in the satisfied feeling of being in his arms this way.

The other night, I had wished for the man of my dreams to be doing this, and he was. I was in so much bliss right now, I couldn't get over the fact that a wish of mine was coming true. That Edward made it come true.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	29. Arguments

**BELLA POV **

"He's asleep." I told Edward as I came back into the living room. I had just put Blake to bed after he and Edward played together with his toys. It was cute seeing Edward interact with Blake.

"That's good." He nodded, seeming a little bitter or on edge. There was something off about him; he didn't seem fully content.

"You okay?" I wondered, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah…" He sighed, "No." He shook his head. "I don't know."

"What is it? I can tell something is bothering you." I took his hand in mine, squeezing it and telling him silently that I was here for him.

"Just don't get offended." Edward muttered, "But when Blake told you that Mike spanked him, didn't you feel any anger at all? Because, I don't know if I should be feeling this, but I want to hunt him down and kick the shit out of him." Edward breathed, his hands balling into fists.

"Of course I felt anger, and that's why I am getting in my car tomorrow morning, driving to his house and telling him off." I whispered, feeling pathetic.

"Why don't you do something more damaging. Take him to court. Make Blake yours." He said, and almost pleadingly.

"I don't have the money for it." I admitted, my cheeks heating up and becoming as red as tomatoes. I was embarrassed to admit it.

"My brother in law, Jasper, is a lawyer. He would do the case for you, for free." He promised and I shook my head.

"I don't want to burden your family. Its not there battle, nor will I make it there battle." I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes.

I felt like such a bad mother because I couldn't make my child's father stop hurting him. I needed to have a long conversation and I planned on doing it tomorrow. No way was Mike getting away with anymore of his shit.

"You know the offer is always there. All I need to do is call Jasper up and have his secretary start doing the paper work. Its that east." Edward muttered, trying not to force me into anything.

I just nodded. "Thank you, but, no thank you." I mumbled.

Edward just nodded and sighed a little, sitting back on the sofa and looking at me. He reached for my hand pulling me back into his embrace. He wiped my eyes and I sniffled, wanting to stop my emotions.

"Well, if you don't want the offer, than at least let me hold you." He muttered and I wrapped my arms around him as his arms encircled me. I hummed as I fell into his warm embrace.

Edward and I sat on my sofa for a while, just holding each other and I was glad he was here because I really needed someone right now. I needed to be held and I needed for him to be there for me.

Edward left at around midnight. I kissed him goodnight at the door before closing and locking it. I sauntered up to my room, and got into my pyjamas. I crawled into bed, ready for my battle in the morning with Mike.

I frowned as I woke up, having the most horrible headache, and it didn't help that I tossed and turned the whole night. I sighed, getting up and waking Blake. My shift didn't start until eleven and it was now seven, so I had to hit the road to get to Mike's place within the next hour, if I had the hope in getting back in time for work.

I got Blake's breakfast ready while he got dressed. I smiled as he came running down the stairs. "Good morning." I whispered, giving him some French toast.

"Morning, mom." He smiled, digging into his breakfast. "Mom, do you think Mike will bring me to the game tonight?" He wondered, looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Um, I don't know. I hope he will show up, though." I mumbled, finishing up breakfast.

Blake brushed his teeth before leaving and I loaded everything into the car. I dropped Blake off at school, before heading out of Forks and onto the main highway, driving an hour and a half to Mike's house.

I sighed in annoyance as I parked outside on the road, my head pounding. I got out of the car and walked up the small driveway to the two story small house, that was way duller than I remembered.

I knocked on the door, standing on the porch, already furious and I hadn't even seen the prick. I waited in the cold for five minutes, before I rang the doorbell repeatedly, finally hearing his footsteps, before the door opened.

"Oh, shit." He said when he saw me, coming out onto the porch and letting the door swing closed behind him. "What do you want?" He wondered.

"You spanked him?" I raised an eyebrow. "You don't spend anytime with him and the one time he asks you for something, you spank him?" I raised my voice.

"I was parenting." He shrugged, smirking a little.

"Parenting my ass." I spat back in a menacing voice. "You took his ball that Edward gave him, you spanked him when he asked for it back, and then you leave him alone in a room crying, not even letting the maid go and comfort him. What are you? A monster. Because you certainly act like one." I folded my arms as he stared down at me.

"Bella, I am not in the mood to start this right now. I have a meeting." He shrugged it off.

"Fuck the meeting. I am in the mood to do this." I yelled.

Mike looked at me with anger in his eyes and I could tell he was about to loose it. "HE CONSTANTLY TALKED ABOUT THIS FUCKING EDWARD GUY." He yelled, his outburst shining through. "He kept on saying how wonderful and fabulous Edward is, telling the maid he got to play with Edward and Edward listened to him and they shared stories about some god damn teacher called Ms. Berry." Mike said and I couldn't believe he was actually jealous.

"Just because you are jealous, does not mean it gives you the right to spank him and hurt him." I shot back. "You don't spend time with him or get to know him. Edward does all that. He is there for Blake and they get on like two peas in a pod." I shrugged, it was the only explanation. "If you took time away from work, then maybe Blake would warm up to you. Doesn't it hurt you at all that you don't know your son, as well as some other guy?" I asked, trying to get some explanation to the way Mike was such a deadbeat dad.

He laughed a little, "No, it doesn't bother me." He shrugged.

"Then why don't you just sign over your rights and stop hurting this little boy?" I questioned?

"I don't want to sign over my rights." He shook his head.

"Why? Its not like you're a parent to the child." I stated and he shook his head.

"Look, your not going to get me to sign my rights over, but the one thing I want is to meet this Edward guy. I want to check that he is straight before I hear anymore of him from Blake." He muttered.

"I don't have a problem with that, but your going to be nice to him." I demanded. "How about next Tuesday when you collect Blake at my house?" I questioned.

"Fine with me." He grumbled.

"And your taking Blake to the game tonight?" I clarified, making sure he was going to be there.

"Yeah." He nodded, sounding flat.

"You better show up." I threatened.

He just rolled his eyes and backed up into his house, leaving me on the porch. I had a lot more to say, but it would be saved for another day as I didn't feel well and I was drained from this conversation.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	30. I'm Here

**BELLA POV **

I frowned as I got to work. There was no Edward today and I wasn't working on my ward, as I was taking care of Jack O'Neil, so I couldn't talk to Angela.

I looked through Jack's chart, sneakily sitting down at the empty nurses station and looking through his chart from previous years. I wanted to do a background check and get to know what medication his body was immune to.

I scrolled through his file, documenting a few things, but mostly being bored to death. I was tired, not in humour to work and I just wanted to be with Blake and make sure that he got to go to that hockey game tonight.

I groaned as I got up, going into his room and smiling as I looked at him. "Hey Bella." Jack crocked, softly reaching out to shake my hand.

I smiled, "Hey, Jack. How are you feeling?" I wondered, patting his hand before releasing it and looking at the monitor, checking that his heart rate was normal.

"I'm good, just a little desperate to get out of here." He told me.

"You got chunky veins." I muttered to myself, noting in my head that he had to get a blood test to rule out any signs of infection. "Hopefully you will be out of here by next week." I said, turning my attention to him.

"Nah, the doc says it will be at least another two weeks, and that's if my chest wound starts healing.

I smiled, thinking of Edward. It made me happy for that split second as the thought ran through my mind. I continued my work and took out a needle, taking Jack's hand in mine and finding a vein just before his knuckle.

I stuck the needle in and got three vials of blood. I put them in a bag, zipping it closed and leaving it on his tray table so I would remember to bring it to the lab, so I could figure out why he had chunky veins.

I sighed a little in distress, taking the needle out of his arms and holding a cotton bud to it, before checking to see that it was stopped bleeding, so I could put a plaster on it.

"You alright?" Jack wondered, looking up at me with concern on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am alright. Just private problems." I shrugged, forcing a smile at him.

"Care to share?" He asked, gesturing to the seat beside him.

I sat down. "If your not too busy." I teased.

He chuckled. "Not in here."

I smiled, but then felt myself frown. "What is it, Bella?" Jack asked.

"There is two things. I am afraid of my ex-husband not coming to pick up our little boy to bring him out to the game, and I am also freaking out about Edward meeting my ex, who is the father of my child and a deadbeat dad, who is up his ass." I told him, unable to keep a smile on my face. I was upset about it and I didn't want Edward to freak over it either. "You must think I am crazy?" I shook my head.

Jack smiled a little. "I don't think your crazy." He assured. "I just think your protective." He said and I nodded a little. That was a good way to put it. "You don't want your son to get hurt, so you are trying to protect him from the hurt before it happens, and that's normal." Jack mumbled. "If his father doesn't show up, sure it will hurt the kid, but it will make him realise that Edward is sure of a hell lot better than your ex." He pointed out.

"I know, I just don't want him to hurt again, as Mike has done so much already to him in the past." I frowned.

"It will be okay though." Jack whispered. "I know from experience. My father was never around, and after all the shit he put me through, I just gave up hope on him and I turned to my step father, and he has been more of a dad to me then my real dad." He said to me and I nodded.

"And as for Edward, if I know anything about him from impression, no matter how much of an asshole this, Mike, guy is, Edward will keep his cool and will handle the asshole pretty well. And by the way, good choice with picking Edward, he is a wonderful man." Jack told me with a smile and I smiled too.

"Yeah, he is amazing." I agreed. "Thanks Jack." I said, feeling a little better.

"Anytime Bella." Jack smiled, as I stood, picking up the vials of blood in my zip lock back.

I went out into the hallway, leaving him to rest as I road the elevator down to the ground floor, walking to the laboratory. "Hey, I need these checked, stat." I told the guy at the window.

"It will at lest take eight hours." He told me.

"That's fine." I shrugged, signing the pink slip before walking away and going up to the cafeteria, trying to find Ang.

I gasped when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Hello, darling." I heard Edward whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here? Your not working today." I said, turning around in shock.

"I had a meeting with my father, we are doing a surgery on Monday together and we needed to prepare a list of the things we need to do." He told me and I nodded. "And then I came to find you." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Well, you found me." I muttered.

His eyebrows furrowed as he held me close, looking at me intently. "What is it? You seem a little off." He muttered.

"I need to tell you something." I mumbled under my breath, taking his hand and tugging him out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, you have me panicking." He said as I lead him outside to the front of the hospital.

I stopped walking as we got a few yards away from the entrance door. "Mike wants to meet you." I announced.

Edward looked shocked. "Meet me? When?" He wondered, looking me in the eyes.

"Next Tuesday evening." I frowned. "If you don't want to meet him, its fine." I shrugged.

"No, I do want to meet him. I just have to figure out what to say." He muttered.

"You don't have to say anything." I said, "You don't need to prove yourself."

Edward didn't say anything, he was deep in thought. "I need to open up his eyes and show him that Blake is the most incredible child." He said and I felt myself tear up.

"Babe, what is it?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"He is suppose to bring Blake to a hockey game tonight, and I know that he wont show up." I breathed out, frowning.

"Then if he doesn't show, you call me, and I will bring Blake." He promised.

"Really?" I hiccupped.

"Of course." He smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips. "I am there for him as much as I am here for you." He whispered to me.

I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. He was the most amazing man.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	31. Unexpected

**A/N - Hey guys, I am finally back from my trip, sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoy the chapter x **

**BELLA POV **

I frowned as I watched Blake look out the window. We had just gotten home, and I was hoping he would have forgotten about the hockey game, but he didn't, he actually had some hope that Mike would show up. Me, on the other hand, knew that Mike probably wouldn't come.

"He's coming, right?" Blake said, standing at the window, ready to run out to the car when it pulled up.

"I don't know." I whispered sadly, standing at the staircase, watching as he looked out the window.

"I'm sure he is just in traffic." Blake whispered, denial kicking in.

I just nodded, turning my back to him as my eyes stung with tears. It was heartbreaking to watch him have so much hope that Mike would arrive, even after he was an hour late. I inhaled a deep breath, swallowing the huge lump in my throat and wiping the tears from my eyes before I turned back around, putting a smile on my face.

"Baby," I started.

"Mommy, that cool car we saw the other day is in our driveway." Blake yelled, cutting me off.

Edward? I can't believe he is actually here!

"MOMMY, ITS EDWARD." Blake smiled, opening the door. "Edward you have such a cool car." Blake said as Edward came up the porch steps.

"I do? Well, do you want to take a ride in it." Edward offered.

"Mom?" Blake looked back at me.

"Yeah, sure, just go wait by the car." I told him.

Blake smiled. "Thanks mommy." He came over, wrapping his arms around my hips and kissing me.

"Your all dressed up Blake, where are you going?" Edward said, softly winking at me before he bent down to Blake's level.

"Mike is bringing me to a hockey game but he isn't here." Blake muttered, his lips curving down.

"Well, I don't have tickets to a hockey game, but if you would like to join me to see a baseball game, I would love to bring you." Edward told him and Blake's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "That is, if its okay with your mother." He said, looking at me for my approval.

I giggled, "I approve, just take good care of him, and bring him back by eight thirty, nine at the latest." I warned.

"Of course." Edward nodded, leaning in to kiss my lips.

"Eww." Blake said.

"Didn't I tell you to go wait by the car." I said, pulling away from Edward.

Blake giggled, "Come on, Edward. Let's go." Blake said, smiling widely as he ran out towards the car.

"Thank you for this." I whispered as I turned my head back towards Edward, softly kissing his lips again.

"Don't worry about it." Edward smiled, squeezing my hand that he held before walking down the porch steps and to his car.

I smiled as I watched Edward strap Blake into his seat before getting in himself. He made sure Blake was okay and secure before pulling away from the curb. I watched them leave before going into the house.

I was a little nervous about Edward taking Blake out, but I was sure everything would be fine. I trusted Edward and I believed that he would take even better car of Blake than Mike ever had.

I cooked myself dinner, keeping myself busy. I made homemade lasagna with garlic bread and it took up an hour and a half of my time which helped with not having Blake around. I ate quickly, smiling at a text Edward scent; I liked that he kept in contact without me telling him too. 'Having amazing time with Blake, should be home by nine, I predict traffic will be bad getting back into Forks', I sent a quick reply, thanking him for taking Blake out.

I washed up after dinner, putting leftovers in the freezer before relaxing on the sofa, happy to have some 'Me time'. I watched TV, putting my feet up and having a gorgeous cup of coffee. I was in heaven, there was no doubt about that.

I blinked a little as I heard the doorbell rang. They couldn't be home by now, could they? I had only sat down. I got up, looking at the time and seeing that it was five to nine. How could it be nearly nine o'clock? My 'Me time' had flown by. I guess bliss never lasted for long.

I opened the door, seeing Edward holding Blake in his arms. It looked like Blake had fallen asleep. I smiled, leading him up the stairs so he could put Blake in his bed. I watched as Edward lay Blake in his bed, taking off his shoes and socks and tucking him in. "Goodnight buddy." He muttered, making me smile even wider.

Edward walked back out of the room and I shut out the light, taking his hand and leading him back downstairs. "Did you have a good time?" I asked him, as I lead him into the living room.

"Yeah, we had an awesome time. I didn't think Blake liked baseball so much, but I guess he does." Edward smiled, sitting down beside me on the sofa. "We road around in my car, had hot dogs while we watched the game, cheered for our team and just had a great time all around." He shrugged, seeming happy with how the night had gone.

I smiled, "That's good. You don't know how much it means to me that you showed up and brought him out with you. I mean, I am going to kill Mike for not showing up, but how did you know to show up without me even texting you?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "I had a feeling. And the feeling just said to come to your house and check that everything was okay." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled, resting my head on his chest. "Well thank you for following your feeling."

He chuckled, "I'll always come...no matter what." He promised, kissing my lips. "And, oh yeah, the barbecue is tomorrow at six thirty. I will pick you and Blake up." He whispered.

"But, there won't be any room for both Blake and I." I said.

"I have another car. Its a five seater." He mumbled and I nodded. Another thing I learned about him.

Edward pulled me against his chest, holding me tightly as his right hand tickled my side, making me giggle. I laughed and he stopped his hand movements, pulling me in and kissing my lips, making me moan out. I was loving this kiss.

"I love you." I breathed out as I pulled back.

"I love you, too." He whispered against my lips, kissing me again.

I moaned, leaning into him. This night couldn't get any better.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	32. Edward's Family

**A/N - Hey guys, here is today's chapter, hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long to update x **

**BELLA POV **

I smiled as I saw Edward's car pull up. It looked like he had a Range Rover as well as a Lamborghini. I walked out onto the porch, Blake following me.

It was Friday evening and we were going to Edward's parents house for dinner. It was nice to feel wanted by his family and feel so welcomed, because when I married Mike, his family weren't that welcoming and didn't like me that much.

I giggled happily as Blake jumped into Edward's arms. "Forgotten about me already." I teased as he gave Blake a bear hug.

"Yep." He said jokingly, before putting Blake down and kissing my lips. "Did you have fun at the game last night, Blake?" Edward wondered, opening the backseat door for him.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." He smiled. "I liked the part when our team won." He laughed at the memory.

"I did too, bud." Edward smiled, strapping him in and I was surprised that Edward was so comfortable with Blake and vice versa, I guess last night was a good night, as they had seemed to have bonded really well.

Edward opened my door for me and I thanked him, blinking a little out of my trance. I had meant to get in the car, but I was so preoccupied with what Edward and Blake that I had forgotten to get in the car.

Edward kissed my cheek before closing the door and getting in his side. "I like this car, its roomy." Blake said, and I looked back, seeing him rubbing the soft leather seat.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, it has way more space than my other car." Edward agreed, driving towards Port Angeles.

"My parents house is just before Port Angeles." He told me and I nodded.

Edward held my hand over the console and there was soft chatter as we road in the car for about twenty minutes, before hitting a smaller road away from the highway. The road was long, about a mile and I gasped as a house came into view.

"This is my parents house." He told me, pulling into the driveway and parking next to four other cars.

I looked at him a little stunned. I mean, I had seen his house and was shocked, but this confirmed how wealthy his family was in general , and the overwhelming feeling came back.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I blew out a breath. He smiled and squeezed my hand, leaning in and giving me a soft sweet peck.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my mom." He said and I nodded.

I got out at the same time as Edward, opening Blake's door as Edward came over to us. I slung my bag over my shoulder, lifting him down from the car and setting him on his feet.

"Edward, you carry me?" Blake asked, reaching up towards Edward.

Edward lifted Blake up, setting him on his hip as he held him to his side. Edward took my hand with his free one, leading me towards the door. The door opened before we got to it, revealing a petit woman with caramel coloured hair which I presumed was Edward's mother.

"Hello darlings." She smiled. Her smile was so welcoming, it made me feel less nervous.

"Hey, mom." Edward leaned down to kiss her cheek as he gave her a one armed hug. "This is my girlfriend Bella," He introduced me.

"Hello." I smiled politely, shaking her hand but she surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. "Its nice to meet you." I said as I pulled back from the hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, I am Esme, Edward's mother. And who is this dashing boy?" She asked, turning her attention to Blake.

"Hello." Blake smiled, waving a little. "I'm Blake." He said.

"Hi Blake." She said and her tone was so inviting, I think I already loved Esme and I didn't even know her that well. "Come on in guys." She said, standing back from the door and letting us in.

I looked around with wide eyes as I entered the house, everything was so perfect and it was so big, but get it had a cosy feeling to it, and the design was amazing; you could tell that the owner was a designer.

Esme lead us down a wide hallway, full of pictures of Emmett, Alice and Edward. Edward was as good looking as he was now when he was a teen and in his early twenties.

"You are so handsome." I whispered to him as we walked down the hallway, pointing to a portrait of him on the wall.

Edward just chuckled and shook his head, adjusting Blake on his hip as we walked into the kitchen, his whole family looking at us with smiles as we walked in. Everyone greeted us and surprisingly, Rosalie gave me a hug. I guess she had come to terms with some things and ended up liking me.

Carlisle came over and hugged me, greeting me like he had known me forever and I loved his acceptance towards me. I guess when his children were happy, he was happy and I loved that; because Edward and I were happy together.

Blake seemed to be accepted by the family as well, as everyone was greeting him and he even had Rosalie holding him which I was surprised about. She seemed to be so much more reserved around him the first time they had met.

"Shall we eat?" Esme asked everyone and there was a chorus of yes's.

I smiled, making my way outside to the gorgeous looking patio table. I sat down next to Edward, Blake in between us as Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle finished up cooking the meat on the grill.

There was different foods set out on the table, many looking and smelling so good, making me want to devour them. "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble." I said to Esme.

She laughed, "Not at all. Roberto did all the work." She said to me and I looked at Edward. Roberto?

"Our chef." He said sheepishly. "He has been with us since our move to New York when I was five." Edward told me.

I just nodded. That was a little too much for me, I thought it was a little over the top. I could commend them on the hard work they put into making up companies and earning their money. But a chef?

For a mother, I would hate for someone to cook for my child. It seemed wrong to me. I mean, most of Blake and I's fun memories were on Saturday mornings, baking cookies and pancakes. I wanted him to have fun memories with me.

I didn't know what memories Edward had with his mother, but I hoped they weren't ones that were full of people doing things that a mother should do, like cooking him dinner, taking care of him, picking him up from school and just being there.

I felt Edward burning a whole in my head and my eyes snapped up to his. He gave me a soft smile as I did to him. He reach over and squeezed my hand, mouthing 'I love you'. I whispered it back, giving him a soft smile before I turned my attention to Blake, buttering his bread that he wanted to eat.

We all ate a fabulous dinner. It was delicious, especially the steak. I hummed as I sat back in my seat. I had eaten way too much food, but I couldn't help myself as it was so delicious.

"Come on Blake, lets leave the girls to chat while we play." Edward smiled at me and I smiled back, watching as all the guys got up from the table.

They went down some steps and off into the darkness. "They are going to the tennis court." Rosalie informed me and I nodded, my eyes looking into hers.

"So, Bella." Esme started. "Tell me about yourself. I hear you are from Forks." She smiled.

I nodded. "Yes, until I was five." I said. "I used to live with my mother in Arizona before I moved out here to live with my dad." I informed her.

"Oh, so your parents are divorced?" She questioned.

"Yes." I said, "My dad is the chief of police in Forks and re-married my step mom when I was seven." I told her.

"And do you ever see your mom in Arizona?" Alice wondered.

"She died when I was fifteen." I told them.

They gasped in shock. "I am so sorry for your loss." Esme said in a soft tone, reaching across the table to squeeze my hand.

"Its okay." I assured. "We didn't have that good of a relationship." I shook my head, shrugging a little.

The girls continued to quiz me about my life and Esme seemed a little on edge about my past, stating that I had a little 'baggage' but her comment didn't bother me, because I knew that I came with baggage, but to me, I didn't see it as a problem, nor did Edward and that's all that mattered.

I jumped as I saw a hand reaching out to take my empty plate, not expecting someone to just come out of nowhere as the boys were gone and it was just us girls.

"Pardon me, Madame. May I?" A man dressed as what looked to be a waiter said, his hand on my plate.

"Um, okay." I nodded, letting him take my plate away.

"Darling don't look so frightened, its just the cleaning service." Esme said, waving it off as if it were nothing.

This was weird, I thought to myself. I thought that us girls would do the dishes together and gossip and laugh, but it looked like they had people to do it for them.

I didn't know why, but I wasn't that happy with Esme. I didn't see her as the most welcoming and loving person anymore; maybe it was because I got a glimpse into what happened everyday of her life.

She didn't have to clean up after anyone, she didn't have to cook, she didn't have to do laundry or make beds in the morning. She had people doing it for her and I thought that was unwelcoming in itself, mainly because it dismissed the role of a mother.

Maybe I was stereotyping, because she seemed nice and loving and a down to earth woman, but to me, she seemed like a stuck up Beverly Hills person or not far from one, because it was as if she just sat back and worried about her designer company while everyone else she hired took care of her home.

I jumped as someone tapped my shoulder. Edward. I smiled at him and he gestured for me to come with him. I stood up and took his hand, excusing myself from the table.

"Blake is playing with my brothers." He whispered and I nodded. "You want to go on a trail walk with me?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Sure."

We walked down the steps and into the darkness, passing the tennis court and going down a gravel trail into the forest. Edward kept me close to him, wrapping his arms around me as we walked.

"You okay? You seemed to be stuck in your head, back there." He told me.

"I'm okay." I lied and he raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "I just don't want you to get angry with me if I say it." I whispered, walking with him to a bench that looked out at the lake behind the house.

"You can say it. I can take it." He assured, sitting down with me on his lap.

"Please don't be mad with me." I sighed, "I don't want to fight with you." I said, feeling a tear fall from my eye and I quickly wiped at it.

"Baby, I wont get angry." He promised, pulling me in for a nice, big, tight hug.

"I was just thinking about what I do for Blake on a daily basis and the amazing memories we have on Saturday mornings cooking in the kitchen and I just feel as if, maybe you don't have that with your mom because you have people cooking you dinner and cleaning up after you." I mumbled, not wanting him to be mad at me for stereotyping.

"Baby, I grew up the way I did. And your right, I may not have amazing memories about my mom cooking for me or cleaning up around the house after me, but I do have other amazing memories." He whispered.

"She used to take us to parks, run around with us in the grass and push us on the swings. She would bring us out on the lake and ride with us on jet skis." He told me. "She is a sporty woman and I remember her at every baseball and football game that I played in, as well as the games Emmett played in. just because we don't have memories of her being a housewife, we do have really good memories of her doing other outgoing things." He told me. "Its not like I grew up with her absent and always working. She was always there for us, no matter what." He told me and I nodded; feeling stupid for stereotyping.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling bad.

"Bella, you don't have to apologise." He softly spoke, his lips at my ear. "I know its going to take time for you to adjust to all of this and I respect that. I know you have a lot to learn about my upbringing and my past and I am going to tell you everything, but over time." He said, kissing my ear before turning my head to look into my eyes. "Just please don't look at me and my family as stuck up snobs, because we really aren't, and I hate when people think that." He told me.

"I don't think that." I shook my head. "I think you are a down to earth, amazing man that I love and cherish every moment with." I said and he smiled, kissing me again.

"Good, because I feel the same way about you." He hummed against my lips, as he kissed them.

I giggled, getting off of his lap. "Come on, we better go back before I make the wrong impression."

He chuckled. "You could never make the wrong impression."

I shook my head, pulling him back up the trail and to the house. The rest of the night went really well and Blake seemed to have and amazing time which I was happy about. He needed this after Mike didn't show up yesterday. Although Edward had brought him to a game, I knew it still hurt him that Mike hadn't shown up.

Edward dropped Blake and I home and once Blake was up in bed, I got a long passionate kiss at the door from Edward on his way out. "I will see you at work. Sorry I cant see you sooner, I have a conference meeting with some people in New York." He whispered.

"It's okay." I assured him. "I will see you on Monday." I smiled, kissing him once more before he left.

I shut the door and sighed in contentment. He was just so perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	33. Two Men Clashing

**A/N - Hey guys, here is a second chapter as I feel bad for not updating as much as I used too x **

**BELLA POV **

I sighed. I couldn't believe it was Tuesday. Today Edward and Mike were going to meet, and on top of that, was the argument of him not coming to bring Blake to the hockey game on Thursday night.

I had already argued with him over the phone about it, and he didn't seem to care, but I know that even though Edward showed up and brought Blake out, that he was still hurt that Mike had broken a promise.

And after such an amazing night on Friday at Edward's family barbecue, I knew that Blake didn't really want to go to Mike's as after all the TLC he had received, I didn't think he was up for any of Mike's bullshit. He had asked to stay with me, but I had to explain that court documents stated that he had to go to Mike's.

I frowned as I got Blake's overnight bag. I didn't want him to go to Mike's as I didn't want him to be hurt anymore than he already had been. I heard a honk outside and I slung his bag over my shoulder, taking Blake's hand and walking to the door, seeing Mike already getting out of his car.

"He's late." Mike said as Blake and I walked out the door.

"Your early, by twenty minutes." I told him, my voice angry. I wanted so much to slap him across the face, but violence was not the answer.

"Blake, go inside." Mike told him as we stood face to face.

I heard the door open and then close. "You didn't show up." I folded my arms, "Why did you not show up after I went to your house that morning and made sure you were coming. I reminded you to come." I said, my voice menacing.

"I forgot to buy the tickets and I didn't want to drive." He shrugged.

"So, you didn't come because you were lazy? How nice." I said sarcastically. "Blake is really upset about it." I told him.

"The kid will get over it." He shrugged.

"The kid? He is your son." I argued.

"Your not telling me anything I already don't know, baby." He smirked.

"Don't call me that. Don't say things as if you're my friend or as if we like each other. I hate you and if I could, I would keep Blake away from you." I lost my temper, raising my voice at him.

"Oh, shut up, Bella." He waved a hand in my face, and I took a hold of it, bending it back.

"Don't you dare even think about dismissing me like that, or disrespecting me on my property." I glared into his eyes, making him feel pain that I felt bad about, but it was necessary to make him know how upset I was with him.

I let go of his hand, hearing the door open. I lightened the expression on my face, trying to be happy. I sighed and breathed in, following Blake down to the front yard and watching him as he played with his ball.

"Oh, yeah. I would like you to give back Edward's ball." I said to Mike.

"My dog chewed it up." He shrugged.

I just shook my head. "You're a jerk. I hope you know that." I told him.

"You said it to me a lot when we were married." He muttered.

"And I was right too." I shot back.

I looked out onto the road when hearing an engine roar and be cut off in an instant. Just seeing Edward pull up in his Lamborghini, decked out in his casual attire that made him look expensive but, yet, it was so low key and he looked clean and well put together. Just comparing him to Mike, as Mike stood here in an oversized suit and his hair in a messy state. It made me just shake my head at how blind I had been when I agreed to marry Mike.

Mike didn't care about his appearance, he was messy. I didn't like that. Mike cared about work, talking about work and spending all his time in work. I didn't like that. Mike didn't want to be a father or have a relationship with his child. I most certainly did not like that. I didn't like him and I cant remember why I even married him.

Edward cared about his appearance and was always clean. I liked that. Edward liked work but he didn't want to be around it all the time, he liked to spend time with the people he loved. I definitely liked that. And Edward wanted a relationship with Blake. I loved that. Edward was the type of guy that I would marry in an instant, because he loved me and wanted to care for me and would do anything to keep my son happy.

Edward made me happy and he made my family happy. Just having Edward in my life made me realize what an idiot I was to marry Mike. I loved my son and wouldn't give him up for the world, I just wished Blake was Edward's son, not Mike's, because I know for a fact that Edward would have been a wonderful father to him. Heck, you could already see it now.

Edward was just so much more sophisticated and level headed. I mean, he was twenty eight and already had his life together, were as Mike was all over the place. Edward was so different to Mike. Edward was everything I had ever dreamed in a man and Mike was everything I didn't want.

It was obvious that Mike and Edward were complete opposites. And I was a little panicked for them to meet as Mike seemed to be getting a little agitated and defensive as he got angry with Blake for wanting to be out of his arms when reaching for Edward.

"Daddy, stop." Blake frowned, struggling in his arms.

"Hey." Edward said, getting Mike's attention. "Why don't you just put him down? Let him wander around a little." Edward shrugged.

"How dare you tell me how to parent." Mike sneered. "He is not your son."

Well this was turning out great, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Wonderful…" I heard Edward say under his breath, in a sarcastic but defeated tone.

I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but that didn't stop me from rubbing up and down his back soothingly. I didn't want Edward to feel disrespected by Mike, because he didn't deserve that.

Blake finally got his way out of Mike's arms and came to me, and I lifted him up, setting him on my hip. I smiled when Edward rubbed his little hand as he lay his head on my shoulder, obviously upset with Mike but not saying anything.

"Can we get on with this?" Mike huffed and that made Edward growl a little. I was guessing Edward didn't like Mike and the tone he was treating us with.

"Okay." Edward said more to himself than Mike. "Firstly, I am Edward Cullen." He said, going to shake Mike's hand but Mike just looked at his outstretched hand as if it were something so disgusting. "Course not." Edward shrugged.

"Oh, I know who you are Edward." Mike rolled his eyes. "Your grandfather is a top lawyer in New York, collaborating in his law firm with your brother in law, and your sister is a fashion designer that helps your mom out in her store. I have read up about all of it." Mike smirked. "You seem to have a lovely family home up in the Hampton's, your very comfortable when it comes to the dollar." He looked at me and I knew right then that he was implying that I was with Edward for his money.

Edward growled a little. "Don't you even think about bring my family or the money we have into any of this." Edward glared. "I like to be treated with respect, now I don't know you, but I am guessing that you already don't like me and that's fine, but when you disrespect my partner and more importantly, her son, that's when I get angry." He told Mike and I was a little shocked at how outspoken he was being. "I have witnessed so much of your destruction and I don't like it. Your damaging your child." Edward said and I felt tears forming in my eyes as I could feel the concern he had for Blake.

"Don't talk to me about my son when you aren't even a parent." Mike shot back.

"You think you're a parent?" Edward snorted. "You don't even know the meaning of what it means to be a parent."

Mike's nostrils flared and I shook my head at him. When Mike got angry, it meant getting violent and that's the last think I wanted; especially with Blake around.

"Guys, just cool it." I told them.

"Shut up, Bella." Mike said to me.

"Don't talk to her like that." Edward defended me.

I frowned. "Just please stop arguing." I told them.

Edward seemed to back off, it was Mike that was trying to push all of our buttons. I frowned as he took Blake off of me. "Lets go." He said.

Blake frowned as Mike held him too tightly. "Go away." He cried, reaching for Edward and I. It broke my heart to see him cry because he didn't want to go with Mike, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"No, I want to stay with mommy and Edward. Go away." He wailed, as I watched him walk away and put him in the backseat of his car. "MOMMY." Blake yelled and I felt tears stream down my face as I walked over to the car, Mike glaring at me.

"I'm taking you to court and I am getting full custody." I told him as I took Blake into my arms.

**PLEASE REVIEW EACH CHAPTER AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	34. Dates

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my computer is messed up and wouldn't let me open this file! x **

**BELLA POV **

"I'm sorry." I said to Edward as Mike drove off. "I didn't mean to just say that without talking to you about it first." I mumbled, referring to the court case that I had told Mike I was filing for.

"No, Bella, its okay." Edward assured. "I'm going to help you out." He whispered.

"I'll pay you back, every penny." I promised.

"You don't have too." He shook his head, taking Blake into his arms and rocking him softly.

"I do. I don't want to seem as if I am some gold-digger." I said and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Your unbelievable." He grinned, before becoming serious. "You are one of the most honest, truthful, caring, loving and most drop dead gorgeous woman on earth; no way in hell would anyone ever think you're a gold-digger."

"I am helping you out; its what boyfriends do…and your not the only one that wants this." He mumbled.

I smiled at his words. "Thank you, so much." I whispered, leaning up to peck his lips, being careful of Blake.

"You don't have to thank me." He muttered as we walked back into the house. I smiled, he really was the most amazing man on this planet, and I was proud to say he was mine.

Edward set Blake down on the ground, letting him kick off his shoes and coat before running off into his playroom. I sighed, I felt a bad for Blake having to see that, but I guess it needed to happen.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "You okay?" He questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a little jittery." I admitted. "I don't want him to come back and argue with me, because I know in most cases, he will wait until your gone and then come back." I mumbled.

"Then I wont leave." Edward whispered.

"But, Blake." I said, taking Edward's hand in mine, interlacing our fingers.

"Just tell him any lie, say anything to him so that I can stay over." Edward mumbled, pulling me in for a well needed hug.

I hugged him back tightly, burring my head into the crook of his neck and never wanting to let go. "I love you." He told me in the softest tone.

I smiled. I really needed to hear that right now. "I love you, too." I mumbled back, meaning every word. "And I am sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry about it. I am happy to help you out." He muttered, kissing my neck before pulling back.

We went over to the sofa and sat down, snuggling up to each other. I hummed in delight as Edward's hands wrapped protectively around me. He was so warm and soft and delicious smelling; it all came together and made an amazing combination.

Edward and I just relaxed on the sofa, watching TV as Blake played with his toys. "Can I put my feet on the coffee table?" Edward asked and I looked up at him, nodding.

"But take your shoes off." I said and he did.

I lay my head on Edward's chest, rubbing his thigh and smiling as Blake ran a car up and down Edward's long leg. The gesture was something I worried about, as some guys got impatient with a kid crawling all over them, but not Edward.

I got up to cook dinner at six o'clock and Edward was right behind me, willing to help. "What can I do?" He asked, as I boiled pasta in the pot on the stove, turning it to make sure it didn't stick to the bottom of the pan before I started to make the sauce.

"Just hold me." I whispered, humming in content as his arms wrapped around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder as he softly kissed at my neck.

"Gladly." He whispered into my ear before kissing it. "I love holding you, its one of my favourite things to do." He informed me and I smiled.

"Ditto."

"Mm…outdated sayings. Talk about sexy." He mumbled sexily into my ear.

"Shut up." I reached back and slapped his ass. "We aren't ever at that point in our relationship." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked, looking clueless and a little panicked. "I didn't mean it in that way." He said.

"I know, I just over analysed it." I sighed, feeling stupid. "I just meant that we have only been dating for a few weeks and I want to wait a little longer until, you know." I told him, feeling my cheeks heat up at the thought of sex.

"And I'm okay with that. I'm not going to pressure you into anything." He assured. "We can take things slow."

I smiled. He was so sweet. "And I appreciate that."

"But, can I ask one question. And don't get mad at me for saying it." He said, looking a little embarrassed.

"I wont get mad." I promised.

"Approximately when would you say…" He started.

"Oh my god." I shook my head, laughing. He was really asking for a date from now until when we had sex.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "In like another month or two, maybe longer." I muttered.

He smiled, looking a little smug. I slapped his shoulder. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"God, you have such a dirty mind. Stop thinking about what that night will be like." I giggled, knowing that that night would be phenomenal.

"I'm a guy. I cant help it." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I have forty bras, you already have two of them; when you have finally stolen my last bra, I think that's when I will make love to you because it is such a long way off." I shrugged. It was the easiest time line I could give him, or close to one.

Edward looked pretty happy with that answer and I smiled, kissing his lips hard. He moaned and kissed me back, humming and groaning as our lips moved together erotically.

His tongue entered my mouth and I fell weak to my knees. He was a phenomenal kisser, he made me weak to the knees with one passionate kiss. And when I was ready, I couldn't wait to see what he could do in bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	35. Shock

**A/N - Hey guys, here is the next chapter! Hope you Enjoy! x **

**BELLA POV **

I sighed as I walked through the double doors to the paediatric ward. I wasn't on Jack O'Neil's case anymore, as he had been discharged, so I was back to my home territory.

I blew out a ragged breathe as I changed from my normal day clothes into my scrubs, clipping on my id tag and getting out three charts that I needed to bring back to the nurses station.

I frowned when seeing Carol glare at me harshly from her desk as I walked out of the lounge room. I sat down at the nurses station, my head in my hands as I closed my eyes, trying to get my stress levels down.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and after an amazing night with Edward, I woke up to a letter this morning from Mike's lawyer. And you'll never guess who he hired…Edward's grandfather that was a lawyer in New York.

Edward's grandfather, Richard Culled, was flying in tomorrow to have a sit down meeting with Mike. I was disgusted and felt sick to my stomach that Mike had stooped to those levels…it just assured me even more that I never knew what he was capable of.

It was really sick and twisted that Mike would choose Edward's grandfather to be his lawyer, with him already knowing that I would have access to the lawyers in that law firm.

Mike was an asshole for putting me in the most awful position. I had the love of my life, Edward, in a relationship with me, having his brother in law be the lawyer for my side of the case; and having Mike choose Richard as his lawyer made things so messy. It was like the Cullen's would be fighting with each other and picking sides and I didn't want that.

To have two lawyers from the same law firm and family, fighting against each other in court, was sure to make for a blood battle, one that I had created. The guilt was overpowering and I felt so bad about everything. I felt as if I was ruining all the loving relationships in Edward's family.

I had yet to tell Edward about the letter, and that his grandfather was the opponent, mostly because I couldn't find him anywhere around the hospital, but also because I was scared of his reaction.

I felt the tears stream down my face as I looked over the letter again. It was so detailed and formal. Mike was asking for full custody of Blake and I couldn't help but think that I wasn't going to win.

From what I had researched and heard of Edward's grandfather, he was a lawyer that had never lost a case. He was as tough as nails in the court room and always got the judge to see things his way.

I wasn't going to win. I may have Jasper, who I am sure is an amazing lawyer, but Mr. Richard Cullen, a top lawyer in New York, LA, Chicago and London, seemed as if he already had his strategy planned out and was ready to go with the court proceedings.

I gulped back the lump in my throat as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and cheeks before looking up, smiling weakly at Edward who looked down at me, a coffee in his hand.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked, frowning as his voice was full of concern.

My eyes welled up with tears, blurring my vision as I started to sob. "Come on." He whispered soothingly, taking my hand and bringing me down the hallway, opening a supply closet door and leading me into it.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly and I completely lost it. I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "Bella, baby, what is it? Did something happen last night after I left?" He wondered and I shook my head 'no'. "Then what?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together as he looked at me with concern, as well as confusion.

"This." I managed to get out, holding up the letter from Mike's lawyer.

I watched as Edward looked at the envelope, "Cullen Law Firm…New York." He read to himself in disbelief, scrambling to look at the letter inside.

I looked on as he read over the letter, his eyes widening. "No…this cant happen." He shook his head in anger as he saw his grandfather's name signed on the document next to Mike's.

"Its happening." I gasped for air, feeling as if someone had kicked me in the gut.

"Just wait here." Edward said, and I watched as he left the supply closet, the letter in his hand.

I left the supply closet and followed him, wiping my eyes as I walked down the hallway, getting many odd stares from people.

Whatever Edward was up too, I wasn't going to stay out of it. He may be helping me out, but this was my court case and whatever he was going to do, I wanted to be there to see it.

I stiffened as he went into Carlisle's office, looking at me with surprise as he turned to close the door; only realising that I had followed him up here. He sighed, debating something in his head, before opening up the door more widely and letting me through.

"Edward? Bella?" Carlisle said in surprise when seeing us, standing from his chair and setting his hands on his desk.

Edward threw the letter on his desk and looked into his fathers eyes with a menacing look. "Get him on the phone." He demanded and I shook.

This whole court case was turning into so much more than I had ever thought it would…and I was starting to get scared.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	36. Phone Call

**BELLA POV **

"Hello?" Richard asked in a warm tone as he picked up the phone.

"Pops." Edward said.

"Oh, Edward, how nice it is too here from you." Richard said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Pops, I need you to listen to me." Edward said in a shaken tone.

"Edward, what is it? Are you in trouble?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, yes, sort of." Edward rambled. "Did you agree to be Mike Newton's lawyer in a custody battle?" He asked, his tone rushed.

"Um…" He hummed, and we could all hear the rustling of papers.

"Dad is it true?" Carlisle asked his father impatiently, panic in his voice.

"Carlisle?" Richard asked in surprise.

"Dad is it true?" Carlisle repeated.

"Well, yes. He rang me up, asked me to do the case and I said yes. I thought if I signed onto the case, it meant that I got to see you guys while I'm in the area." His voice spoke through the phone as we all looked at the speaker. My heart was crushed when he said it. It was true. Mike hired one of the best lawyers in the country.

"What's wrong with me taking the case?" He wondered, his voice full of confusion.

"My girlfriend is the opponent, and Jasper is her lawyer." Edward broke the news, reaching out to pull me into his arms as tears steamed down his face. Edward looked and sounded as heartbroken as I.

I heard Richard gasp and then cough on the other side of the phone, as if he were chocking. "What?" He rasped out.

"Dad, you have to drop this man as a client." Carlisle said, almost in a pleading tone. "The child in the situation, he is such a fantastic little boy that loves his mother. You cant take him away from her. You cant help this man take away this child from her and ruin her life….and Edward's." He spoke in a soulful tone.

"Carlisle…Edward." Richard said in a weak and frustrated tone. You could tell he didn't want to take the case anymore when hearing this. "I am already signed onto the case. My name is signed onto the paperwork, I catch a flight tomorrow. I cant back out." He told us.

Edward stiffened and held me tighter as I wiped at my tears, sniffling. "It'll be okay." He promised, kissing my ear.

"I cant loose my baby." I shook my head, wiping my eyes again as I gasped for breath.

"You wont loose him. I wont let it happen." Edward said, shushing me as he cradled me to his chest.

Carlisle hung up the phone with Richard, ushering us to sit on the sofa that was in the corner of his office. Edward held onto me and I held onto him; never wanting to let go.

"Everything will be okay, Bella." Carlisle said in a soothing tone. "We will warn Richard not to go too hard on us and we will win the case. You're a wonderful mother and Mike doesn't stand a chance."

I just nodded. Nothing could make me feel better at this point. I needed this whole case to go away. I was the one that started it, and now look what happened, I had a bigger risk of loosing my child.

I rubbed my eyes dry and sniffled, sitting up and feeling Edward loosen his hold on me a little. "I don't know how I can work." I breathed, not able to function as all I could think about was holding Blake and being with him. I wanted to savour as much time as possible with him.

"That's okay. I am giving you the rest of the week off." Carlisle said and I thanked him, leaning in to give him a soft hug. "Edward and I will contact Jasper, and have him start working on the case. We will have you meet with him as soon as the plan is drawn up and a letter is sent out to Mike's party." He told me and I nodded.

Edward lead me out of the office, pulling me in close to his side as we got the elevator back down to the paediatric floor. He walked with me to the nurses lounge, packing my bag and getting out my car keys.

"I will drive you home." He told me.

"How will you get back here?" I wondered.

"I will call a cab to bring me back." He assured.

"No Edward, I'm fine. I can drive." I protested, reaching for the keys but he pulled them back.

"Your not fine." He shook his head. "Let me drive. We will pick up Blake on the way and I will drop you guys home. Let me take care of you; its what boyfriends do." He mumbled and I nodded, not wanting to argue with him any further.

He kissed the top of my head and we continued to walk out to the parking lot. He opened the car door for me and got me buckled in before he went around to the drivers side, hopping in.

"Okay, your tiny." He said, as he sat in the drivers seat, his chest almost touching the wheel as my chair setting was to my size and not his. He moved the chair back until it couldn't go anymore and stretched his legs out a little. "That better." He blew out a breath.

I smiled a little. I was glad he was hear for me; to take care of me. We held hands across the console as he drove. I directed him to Blake's school and he waited in the parking lot while I went in to get Blake a little early.

"Mommy, what are you doing here so early?" Blake asked as we walked out of his school, after telling his teacher why I was collecting him early. I had smothered him in hugs and kisses for about five minutes when seeing him. and reluctantly stood up to walk back to the car with him. I held his hand as we walked, wanting to hold onto him.

"I'm not feeling too good, so I picked you up early on my way home from work." I told him.

"Oh. Are you sick?" He asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I hated lying to him, but it was to protect him. I didn't want him knowing about the custody battle and the chance of having to be in Mike's care forever. It would frighten him too much.

"Edward." Blake smiled as he saw him in the care.

Edward smiled as he saw Blake, but his eyes were sad. He got out of the car, picking up Blake into a big bear hug. "Hey, buddy. How was school?" He asked, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Good." Blake smiled, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and sitting comfortably as Edward held him on his hip. "We did painting today." Blake said proudly, making me smile. His happiness made me feel better, but there was still that dark cloud over my head.

"Really? I am sure it is a stunning piece of art." Edward said, tickling Blake's stomach and making him giggle. "Come on, Blake. Lets get you and mommy home." Edward whispered, placing Blake in the back seat and I strapped him in, kissing his forehead before closing the door.

Edward drove Blake and I home, parking the car in the driveway and coming inside to call a taxi. He played with Blake in the living room while he waited for the taxi to come, as I cooked. Blake was hungry and wanted mac n' cheese, so I was making what my baby wanted.

As I put the food on the table for Blake, getting him to sit down and eat it, there was two honks from outside. "That's the taxi." Edward announced.

"Yeah." I frowned in agreement.

He hugged Blake goodbye and kissed my lips at the door. "Call me later if you want me to come by." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and I nodded, squeezing his hand and kissing his lips once more before letting him go.

I closed and locked the door after he left, going back into the kitchen and putting on a happy face for Blake. "I want to see the picture you painted." I said, opening his backpack and taking out his plastic folder.

I opened it and sat at the table with him, letting him take it out to show me. I gasped in surprise as I looked at it. "Its me, mommy and Edward." He smiled and I looked at him. He put Edward in his fathers place.

His picture was of three stick figures holding hands as they stood on a grassy hill, with our names above our heads; Edward being the tallest one. He had drawn the park in the background and the sun shining.

I wiped a stray tear that leaked from my eye. "This is my most favourite picture you have ever drawn. I love it, and I know Edward will too." I said, kissing his cheek as I passed him; proudly putting the picture on the fridge for everyone to see.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	37. Preparing

**EDWARD POV **

I groaned as I sat in my office. After dropping Bella home and seeing the heartbreak after the letter she had received and the love she gave to Blake as she hung onto him when he got out of school. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, I needed to help out in some way. I needed to be there for her in everyway and hep sort this out.

I rang Jasper, waiting on him to come see me in my office. We were going to draw up a plan and present it to Bella tomorrow. I wanted us to get into meetings as soon as possible and look at all our options before writing up our response to Mike's letter.

I ran a hand over my face, tugging at my hair a little before taking out some water and drinking it. I heard a knock on my door and I yelled 'Come in', smiling as Jasper walked through.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I smile, getting up to embrace him in a hug. "I appreciate it." I whispered.

"No problem. Anything for family." He smiled. I smiled back, it meant a lot to me when I heard him say that.

We sat down at my desk and Jasper opened up his brief case. "So, we are fighting for full custody of a child, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Okay, so I looked over there divorce papers, I looked over there custody settlement and Bella is the strongest in the case." He told me, making me smile. "She never took any of Mike's money, no aid and she doesn't want the child support he sends."

"I have a document stating she sends it back every month when it comes." He muttered. "But, what I noticed, is that we have more against him in this case than he has against us."

"All the child support he sends, if a mother doesn't want it, the person sending the child support has to open a bank account and cash the money into it for the child when its eighteen, that didn't happen, instead he spent the money. That's a plus for Bella, he is already in the wrong." Jasper said, writing that down as something we could use in the case.

We both looked through more documents and it surprised me that Bella practically got nothing in the divorce. She lost the house that she mostly paid for, she lost her car and she lost a lot of money to him. It angered me.

But when looking at the files, it seemed as if she didn't care about what she was losing, all she wanted was her child and to desperately get out of the marriage she was in.

I read through a file. "Could we use his visitation against him? He sometimes never takes Blake on weekends." I told him, showing him the file of all the failed visitations he was suppose to show up for.

"Yeah, we could definitely use that." He nodded and I smiled. The more we had against him, the better.

Jasper and I found a few more things that we could use against Mike; like not having an interest in a relationship with Blake and how the maid took care of Blake all the time when he was in Mike's care.

"Do you think we will win?" I asked Jazz, wanting an honest answer.

"To be honest," He said, "I think we will kill it." He smiled. "Grandpa may be a wonderful lawyer, but the judge might as well be an idiot if he thinks giving this child to the father is a good idea. From what I can see, they will have a very difficult time defending themselves." He told me.

"Good." I said, happily.

Jazz and I continued to go through different files and documents. We made sure we hadn't missed anything, hoping Bella could help us out with more information tomorrow, before we started to go over our strategy.

Jasper and I had both seen my grandfather's tricks that he used in court, as Jazz worked for him and I had grown up watching him in court when we went to visit him on weekends or went on vacation during the summer when I was a kid. I used to sit in the gallery and watch him work for hours.

We planned to use his own tricks and techniques against him. We were boxing off every last detail, as I wasn't letting Mike get his hands on Blake. No way in hell was Blake going to be raised by that weedy man.

Mike disgusted me. He was a man that was disrespectful, cruel, ungrateful and a monster. When I heard about him beating Bella, I wanted to hunt him down and kick his ass so hard it buried him in his grave.

Just the idea of Mike raising Blake sickened me. Blake wouldn't be the wonderful child he is now in a couple of years, if he was raised by Blake. If Mike continued to be in his life, it would ruin Blake and dampen his spirits, as Mike was this negative energy that constantly brought Blake down, instead of letting him be happy and reach his full potential.

I sighed as I looked through our plan, making sure it was perfect in every aspect before letting Jasper type it up. We got a copy for Bella, wanting her to read it tomorrow morning, add anything she wanted to it, before we sent it off as a reply to Mike's lawyer and tell him what we were suing for.

I sat back in my chair, resting back and closing my eyes tiredly. This was all draining, but it was so worth it.

"Alice loves Bella." Jazz said out of the blue.

I laughed. "I know how she feels. I love the girl to pieces, as well as Blake." I told him.

"Is that why you are being so involved with the case, because you love Blake as if he was your own?" Jasper wondered.

"Um, I am involved with the case because Blake is important to me. I don't know if I would say I love him and see him as my own, this early on, but I can see it going there." I said truthfully.

I hadn't been around Blake as much as Bella and with all this going on, quality time with Blake was hard to get. I needed to build a very solid and strong relationship with him before I could say that I loved him or thought of him as my own.

I cared for Blake, he meant so much to me. If anything happened to him I don't know what I would do with myself, because I feel as if its partly my responsibility to take care of him….I didn't know if that was a fatherly instinct. I didn't know if that was love or a protecting male role model. I wasn't a father, so I couldn't tell.

I want to be there for Blake as he grows up, I want him to be able to think he can come to me with anything. I want a good relationship with him, and show him that all men weren't like Mike. That he could have someone to look up to, that wasn't going to let him down every five minutes.

I wanted to be the guy that Blake was proud of and could tell his friends about, instead of being upset about not having a good father figure in life. I didn't want him growing up and feeling inadequate to the way Mike treated him. I didn't want Blake to feel as if he wasn't a good enough son for Mike. And I didn't want him wishing or being jealous of his friends and the relationships they had with there fathers. I wanted him to be happy and have a good male role model and get away from Mike and his negative presence.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	38. The Past

**EDWARD POV**

I sighed as I got out of my car, finally home after a very long day at work. Jasper and I had finished writing up the response letter to Richard, and because we knew what we were up against, we made sure to detail everything in the letter to make our point come across as clear as possible. We were awaiting to send it, wanting Bella to go over it and make any changes she wanted.

I closed my car door, slinging my jacket over my shoulder and taking my briefcase out of the trunk before walking up to the front door. I stuck the keys in the lock and twisted the key, going into the house but swinging the door open when I was about to close it, noticing for the first time that there was a white BMW parked to the right of my driveway, one that I didn't recognize.

My eyebrows mashed together in confusion, as I put down my briefcase and took the keys from the door, walking out into the driveway. I examined the car, peering in the front window. I choked when I saw a familiar looking Chanel bag in the front seat.

_Tanya_.

I straightened up, my body stiff. How did she get in? Why was she here? Why was she in my house?

I walked slowly up the steps and through the front door, closing it behind me. I listened for any sounds that would tell me where she was in the house. I walked slowly down the hallway, stopping when hearing the sound of high heels clacking against the marble floor. She was in the kitchen.

I sucked in a breath, breathing deeply before I walked into the kitchen, seeing her flicking her long blonde hair as she stood at the counter, looking at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?" I hissed. I was angry with her for just showing up at my house.

She jumped. "Edward." She said in surprise, a smile breaking out across her face. "Oh, Edward." She exclaimed happily, running up to me, her arms wrapping around my neck.

I frowned, feeling as if I could puke. I raised my arms up, not wanting to touch her. "Get off of me, Tanya." I said coldly.

I heard Tanya gasp, seeming surprised with the way I had greeted her. She slowly loosened her grip on me, pulling away. She looked up at me, her electric blue eyes staring into mine. "Its good to see you." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I moved away, ignoring her remark. She stepped closer and I stepped back; she was invading my personal space.

"I came to see you." She informed me, watching as I walked across the room, taking a scotch glass down from the cupboard.

"Why?" I looked back at her, glaring. "We broke up."

"I know, but I wanted to see you. See how you are," She breathed, "Things shouldn't have ended the way they did."

I stiffened. Our break up had been less than pretty. Lets just say, after a very heated argument, our condo was left in tatters. "Well, we ended." I poured some scotch into my glass. "It's over."

"But it doesn't have to be over." She shook her head. "I love you."

I felt a wave of anger wash over me as I bitterly sipped at my scotch, my eyes glaring into hers. She looked back at me, running a hand through her perfectly curled hair, looking hopeful that I would say something that she wanted to hear.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have gone against me, you wouldn't have bashed me as a boyfriend." I shook my head. "I don't love you."

Tanya's facial expression fell, all hope leaving her eyes. She looked broken and hurt, and although it was hard to see her crumbling in front of me, it didn't make me sympathize with her or want to be nice. All I wanted was to throw her out of my house, yet, I hadn't.

"You do love me. I know you do." She persisted. "We had a heated argument, and said things we didn't mean and you walked out and I never saw you after that." She had tears in her eyes.

"You didn't come after me." I shrugged. "It was over."

"I thought you would come back." She hiccuped, and I could hear the lump forming in her throat. "But, I go to a modeling call the next day, come home and your stuff is completely gone. You left without talking to me."

"I left because you weren't the girl for me, and you still aren't the girl for me. I have moved on." I shot back.

"Moved on?" She said in disbelief, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yes." I nodded.

Tanya looked at me, her face becoming paper white pale and her eyes looking pained and hurt. She looked down at the ground, picking at her manicured nails as I heard her sniffle. I gulped, taking another sip of my scotch. I didn't like people being upset.

"But...that was so quick. We only split up a few months ago." She shook her head as if she needed to de-clutter it, disbelief washing over her tone.

"Its been seven months Tanya. Time to move on." I shrugged, playing with my scotch glass in my hands as I looked down at the ground, before looking back at her.

"So, the last four years with me meant nothing." She cried, "I fall in love with you, we move in and I give you my virginity. Yet, it means nothing." She wiped the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks, smudging her make up.

I sighed, her words hitting me like a ton of bricks. "It did mean something...then it meant something. But, now, we aren't together and I've moved on with my life." I shrugged lamely.

I frowned as I watched Tanya crumble into pieces before me. She must of had trouble standing as she moved towards the breakfast bar and took a seat. She put her head in her hands and I heard her say something along the lines of_ 'can't believe I did it with him'_.

My chest tightened. I didn't want her to think that I was just some guy that charmed my way to her heart and used her for her body. Tanya was a gorgeous looking woman, she was a very popular model in Europe, and I didn't want her to think that that's all I wanted out of the relationship we once had. I didn't want her to think that I was just some spoilt rotten rich guy that needed a pretty lady on his arm to showcase. I wasn't that type of guy.

"I do love you," I started to explain. "The night you lost your virginity to me, I wasn't just some guy. I was a guy that was madly in love with the woman in his arms. But a few months later, everything changed. You changed. Your got all caught up with the modeling industry and ended up bashing me and my family. You told Vogue magazine that my sisters collection shouldn't have walked the runway at the New York Fashion Week. I mean, you really hurt Alice and me." I told her.

"I don't trust you anymore." I shook my head. "And I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you."

Tanya sniffled, and I could see the floods of tears that feel from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and off her chin. She was breaking before me and I hated seeing her so low.

"I'm head over heels in love with you." She said, lifting her head to look up at me. "Can't we just try and be the happy couple we once were?"

I took a swig of my scotch, shaking my head. "I am in love with someone else." I admitted.

I frowned as she cried, even harder. I sighed and swallowed my pride, going over to her and wrapping my arms around her, pulling her tightly to my chest. I kissed the top of her head. She got off of the chair and wrapped herself tightly to me, gasping for breath.

Just because we had a bad break up and I hated her for what she had done, it didn't mean that I didn't care about her. I mean, I met her when I was twenty four, she was twenty. We were young and fell in love and it was four years of my life that I spent dedicated to her. She was my first serious relationship, and because of her being the first girl I fell in love with, I still loved and cared about her to this day, but more like a sister or friend than a partner.

"Everything will be okay." I assured, rubbing her back as he rested her head on my chest, her arms wrapping around my waist. "You just need to give yourself some time and find out where you want to go in life. Its what I did, and I'm really happy at the moment."

She nodded, pulling away from me and wiping her eyes. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Edward, I" She was cut off mid sentence.

"Edward?"

I froze. I closed my eyes, knowing who the beautiful voice belonged too. I stepped away from Tanya and gulped, not wanting to turn and face Bella, but I knew I had too. I hadn't done anything wrong, but with the way I was embracing Tanya, it looked that way.

I slowly turned around, seeing Bella looking at me with a shocked and hurt face. My heart squeezed painfully as I saw the tears in her eyes. She looked at Tanya and my arms wrapped around her, before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Shit.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Too Good To Be True

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like Forever. Got my laptop back:) so I can finally continue with this story! I will Be posting chapters whenever I can, but if I don't post a chapter for this story during the week, I will definitely make up for it and post chapters on the weekend. **

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 39: Too Good To Be True **

"BELLA. BELLA STOP." I heard Edward call from behind me as I walked to my car, wiping the streams of tears that fell from my eyes. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK." He called after me.

_What a line!_ Right out of some movie.

"YEAH, SURE." I screamed back as I continued to walk, not bothering to look back at him. I couldn't look at him.

I felt my legs start to become numb, my breathing erratic as I started to go into hysterics. _He used me_. He was the new guy in town, needing someone to keep him company because he didn't know anybody and I was the one he chose to mess around with.

I let out a mournful wail, not able to fight against his strong arms that wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to him and keeping me securely in place. I screamed, more in fright than anything, as I hadn't expected him to grab me. He instantly let go, obviously startled.

"BELLA, I'M SORRY." He jogged beside me as I walked at a fast pace. "BUT ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK. IT REALLY ISN'T."

"I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE." I spat back, turning around as he grabbed my arm. I pushed him away.

"Bella, let me explain." He pleaded, reaching out for me. I pushed his hands away, again, and stopped walking as I reached my car.

I looked at him and the tall blonde goddess that stood behind him. She looked upset, I guess getting caught didn't feel as great as it seemed. But even though she looked as if she had cried, causing her make-up to smudge, she still looked so beautiful.

By looking at her, I was instantly jealous. She had to be a model, she was too gorgeous not to be. I could see why he wanted to play around with her. She was tall, had long silky blonde hair, stunning big lips and was well proportioned. Her boobs were the perfect size and she had the most amazing curves.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand on mine, making my eyes snap from her to my hand. I instantly got angered as I saw Edward touching me with the same hand that rested on her back, just a few minutes ago. "GO AWAY EDWARD. GO BACK TO FUCKNG HER BEHIND MY BACK." I screamed at him and he continued to step towards me.

"You know, I really fell for you and I thought you were the perfect guy for Blake and I. But I guess I was wrong." I wiped my eyes. "Blake is going to be heartbroken." I broke down, crumbling to my knees.

How could I face Blake? How would I be able to tell him? He was so innocent, he didn't to deserve to be hurt again. I couldn't hurt him again.

"Bella, honey, stop." He said in a calmer voice, pulling me up onto my feet, only for me to push him away and lean against my car for support. I heard him sigh. "I promise. I didn't do anything to hurt you or Blake or this relationship. Just listen to me."

I looked at him, my eyes glancing at the blonde. He stepped closer to me, his hand resting on my side. I looked down at it, not liking that he was touching me. "No." I shook my head. "I can't listen to what you have to say."

"Bella," He persisted and I flinched in fright as he pulled me froward to his chest, and as on reflux my hand came up, my arm drawn back before springing forward and my clenched fist coming in contact with his face, a sickening crunch making me wince.

"STOP." The blonde cried.

I looked away from Edward who held his nose that was bleeding. I gasped, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't mean to hurt him. I wasn't a violent person. That was the first time I had hit somebody, and it felt so awful.

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked, pulling his hand away from his face, seeing the blood that poured from his nose, staining his crisp shirt.

"I'm fine, Tanya." He assured.

Tanya? I had heard that name before. I thought hard, gulping. Tanya? His ex?

"What is wrong with you?" Tanya snapped, her eyes darting into mine with a deathly look. "Why did you not let him explain?" She folded her arms over her chest. "We are not together. Far from it, actually." She informed me.

I frowned, feeling really bad about everything.

Edward hadn't cheated. He wasn't messing around with her. I was a fool to think so.

"I'm Tanya, his ex." She announced. "I came here to try and work things out with Edward, but all he kept saying was that he's in love with you." She announced, making tears leak from my eyes. I felt really bad.

"Oh," I started.

"Edward isn't that type of guy. So don't ever jump to conclusions without talking with him." She told me, looking at Edward as I wiped my eyes. "He's an amazing guy that I let slip from my fingers, don't let him slip from yours." She advised. "And..." She paused looking at him as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding, coming over to me and looking me straight in the eyes. "He's a once in a life time kind of guy, so take good care of him."

I nodded. I didn't think he would want to be with me anymore after my outburst. I had hurt him, I had violently hit him. He would never forgive me.

Tanya stepped back, surprising me by softly squeezing my hand before letting it go and hugging Edward once before turning and walking to her car, pulling out of the driveway and disappearing around the bend, leaving Edward and I standing in the middle of the driveway.

He sighed as he looked at me. "Can we talk inside?" He wondered, both of us more calm at this point.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said in a flat tone, my voice weak.

We walked in silence into the house and Edward went to the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and holding it to his nose, getting it to stop bleeding. "I'm sorry about punching you. I didn't mean too." I apologized, coming across sincere. "You just scared me when you grabbed me like that." I admitted.

"I'm sorry too." He told me, taking the paper towel from my nose, seeing that it had stopped bleeding. "We need to talk about this." He said and I nodded in agreement.

I watched in silence as he walked over to the cabinet, taking out a wine glass and a scotch glass. He placed both on the counter. He got a bottle of white wine from the fridge opening it up and pouring a glass. He handed it to me.

"I know you could use a drink." He told me when seeing me hesitate to take it.

I took it from him, taking a delicious sip of the wine. He poured himself a _large_ glass of scotch and I felt my eyes go wide. He took the wine bottle with him into the living room, as well as his scotch glass.

He sat on the sofa and I sat down beside him, drinking more wine as I needed it.

This was going to be an intense talk, I could feel it.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	40. Misunderstanding

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 40: Misunderstanding **

I looked down at the ground, ashamed at myself for the way I had acted. I shouldn't have stormed out like that, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But it was the way Tanya was wrapped in his arms, the way he was holding her. He held me that way, and I got jealous and my mind ran away with me.

I sighed, lifting my eyes from the cherrywood floor to his face. As a couple, I hoped we could sort this out, because I was madly in love with him. If I was forced to walk away, I didn't think I would be able too.

Tears prickled at my eyes at the thought of Edward and I's relationship being over. I wiped at my eyes, taking a large gulp of my wine. There was no doubt that I wanted to bypass this conversation and just go back to being the Edward and Bella that we were this morning.

I looked over at Edward, my wine glass in hand as he gulped down his scotch. "I'm sorry." I told him, looking at his nose that was slightly swollen, but also feeling bad about everything else. "For everything."

"I just can't believe you thought I would do that." He shook his head in disbelief.

I sighed, a lump rising in my throat. "I got caught up with what I saw," I admitted.

"What? Me hugging Tanya?" His eyebrows mashed together in confusion. "That's hardly cheating on you."

"You hug me that way," My voice broke as I looked up at the ceiling, not wanting my tears to fall. "And I got jealous because you guys seemed very comfortable with each other, Tanya is so stunning in every way and, like an idiot, I assumed that you two were messing around. Mainly because it was just the two of you in this house together." I explained, shaking my head at how stupid it sounded.

I hiccuped, breathing hard as I tried to get my crying under control. I was such a crybaby and I hated it. I wanted to sit here and be strong in front of Edward, I didn't want to be crying and seem weak.

"Bella," Edward soothed, reaching out to pull me to his chest. I snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I know that it looked like a compromising position and I'm sorry about that. But do you honestly think that I would cheat on you, after all the times I have said 'I love you'."

"I know you love me. I love you, too." I breathed out, wiping my tears away.

"I'm not the type of guy to go around screwing different woman. And if I was that guy, I would know better than to mess around with a woman that has a child." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm really sorry, Edward." I pulled back so I would be able to look at his face. I wanted him to know how bad I felt about everything.

"Bella, I get it." He muttered, putting his half empty scotch glass on the coffee table. "I just want you too know that no matter what, I will never hurt you and Blake." He vowed. "You guys mean so much to me and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you guys."

"I know that." I promised.

"And about what you said about Tanya, the way she is so good looking. You really don't see yourself clearly." He shook his head. "You are way more gorgeous that she is."

I snorted. "Please."

"Bella. I'm being serious." He eyed me. "I think you are way better looking. You are incredibly beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Edward smiled. "I love you and I want us to move on from this misunderstanding." He squeezed me to his chest.

"I love you, too, Edward." I whispered. "I'm really sorry about everything."

"I know, now stop apologizing." He chuckled, I giggled with him. "Where's Blake?"

"At my dad's place. My dad came by and I told him what happened and he took Blake for the night so I could talk to you and be with you." I told him and he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." He told me and I smiled.

Once we got to the top of the stairs, I stopped Edward and he turned, looking at me. I held onto his shoulder while lifting each of my feet to take my shoes off. I looked up at him, pulling his head down so that I could kiss him.

He hummed and I smiled, the both of us moving towards the bedroom. Edward backed us into his room and towards the bed. I giggled as he stopped, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the ground while never breaking our kiss.

My hands slid down his hard chest, reaching his belt. I undid it and pulled down his zipper, letting his pants fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and kissed me softly before pulling my long sleeved sweater over my head, licking at my bare chest.

"Mm, such a bad girl." He moaned. "You''re not wearing a bra today."

I giggled and undid my jeans, pulling them down over my hips and taking them off. Edward looked into my eyes in an intense gaze, his eyes slowly traveling downwards as he looked at the panties I was wearing.

I sucked in a breath, feeling his silky soft hands glide down my back, planting themselves on my bum. "Black lace panties." He groaned, stepping forward as he pulled me to him, his lips pressing to mine again.

I moaned, feeling myself become wet as I felt Edward's erection pressing against my stomach through his boxers. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him before breaking the kiss and stepping away.

He winked at me and I giggled, climbing up onto the bed and crawling over the sheets, gasping as I felt him spank me before letting out a pleasurable moan. I turned to face Edward, standing on my knees to look at him.

I crooked my finger, wanting him to get in here with me. He smiled and was instantly on the bed, our arms wrapped around each other. I kissed his lips, his mouth opening as I slid my tongue across his top lips before allowing my tongue to swirl and dance with his.

I moaned, Edward moving back to sit against the headboard as I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his lap. Edward placed his warm hands on my sides and I leaned in, kissing and sucking on his neck. He let out a loud moan when I softly bit the place where his shoulder and neck met, my tongue swirling around the bite mark.

I sat on Edward's lap, gasping as I felt the hardness beneath me. We both looked at each other, moaning in complete bliss as our body's brushed against each other.

"Mm, Edward." I whimpered, leaning in to kiss his lips again.

Edward flipped us over so that I was lying down on the bed with him on top of me. I looked up at him, my hands running through his soft hair as he pulled me to his chest, leaning in to kiss at my neck.

I groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist as we kissed each other. Edward pecked my lips once more before trailing kisses down my body. I gasped as he kissed at my cleavage, taking my nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it.

"Ah, Edward." I moaned, as he lightly pinched my nipple between his fingers, while he massaged my other breast before sucking on it. I looked down at him as he started trailing kisses down to my stomach.

"Do you have a condom?" I wondered, my body so turned on. I wanted Edward. I couldn't wait any longer.

"What?" His head snapped up in surprise, his eyes going wide as he stared down at me.

"Get. A. Condom." I spelled it out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. I Love You

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 41: I Love You**

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, reaching over into his bedside drawer and pulling out a condom as he sat back on his legs in between my legs, his hands resting on either one of my knees.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I promised, my voice confident. "I don't want to wait any longer for this to happen."

"Okay." He nodded. "As long as you're sure."

I giggled, taking his hands into mine and staring into his eyes. "Baby, I'm more than sure that I want to do this." I assured. "You love me, I love you. I want us to make love to each other."

Edward smiled down at me, leaning down to kiss my lips before he stood on his knees again. I took the condom into my hands, looking at Edward's face once more before trailing my eyes over his chest and down to his boxers. I heard him take in a deep breath before he pulled them down, showing me his glorious body.

I looked up at him, softly smiling. "You're perfect." I whispered.

Edward bowed his head, smiling widely. I sat up, putting the condom on the bed beside me before I tucked my thumbs into the sides of my panties, tugging them down and throwing them away, blushing as I looked up at Edward.

I wasn't embarrassed for him to see me fully, just nervous, but I trusted him and I loved him. He would take care of me, I knew he would. I hadn't had sex since my spit with Mike, so it had been a while and I was apprehensive about it.

"You're so beautiful." Edward said softly and I smiled, looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I held his hand. I breathed in deeply. "Edward?" I got is attention.

"Yes, Bella?" He wondered, looking at me with curious eyes for what I was about to say.

"This is my first time to have, um, sex, uh, since my marriage broke up." I admitted, my skin flaming hot. "Can we...?"

He cut me off. "Don't worry, I'll go slow and be careful." He promised.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him, kissing his pouty soft lips.

I lay back in bed, my hands rubbing up and down his chest. I took in a calming breath, not able to take the smile off of my face. I let my hand trail downwards until it reached his body. I watched Edward's face, seeing his eyes close in pleasure as I softly stroked him.

I looked at his body, blushing a little. He was big and long and completely gorgeous. I stopped my hand movements, my eyes snapping up to Edward's seeing him looking down at me.

I took the condom from its place beside me and carefully ripped open the foil package. I rolled it onto Edward's long length and he moaned. I lay back more calmly against the pillows, smiling as Edward lay down on top of me, our chests pressed together. I kissed his lips lovingly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Our tongues danced together and I kissed him with as much passion as I had in me. I wanted him to feel everything I was feeling. I wanted him to feel how turned on I was, how excited I was for us to make this step. I wasn't scared, I was determined to do this.

I loved Edward with my whole heart and he loved me. We were in a very intense, serious relationship with each other, and after making up after our misunderstanding today, I could see how determined we both were to fight and make this relationship work.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his fingers softly touch my sensitive body, turning me on even more. He swirled his thumb over my entrance, making me buck my hips and close my eyes in pleasure.

Edward pulled back and I placed my hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes as he stared into mine. I leaned in and softly pressed a loving kiss to his lips. It was an intense kiss, but it was also sweet.

"I love you, Bella. So, so much." He breathed against my lips.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too." I kissed him once more. He pulled back slowly and sat back on his legs, eyeing me. He was giving me another opportunity to back out but I didn't want to. I nodded my head, giving him the go ahead and he smiled at me.

I watched him get up on his knees, positioning himself at my entrance. I could feel the intensity in the room, along side the electricity, and I felt my breathing pick up as I watched him.

Edward held both of my hands in his, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Are you okay?" He whispered, kissing my ear.

I nodded. "I am. Just nervous."

He squeezed my hands and pulled back to look into my eyes. "I'm as nervous as you." He admitted, softly chuckling. "You want me on top?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded, again, my hands interlacing with his.

Edward let go of one of my hands, looking at me once more to make sure I was okay, before aligning our bodies. Edward wrapped his strong arm around me, holding me close as his hand held mine. He slowly slid into me and I gasped, moaning. I had forgotten how good this felt.

Edward buried his head into my neck, pressing a soft kiss there. He continued to move deeper inside of me, the both of us breathing hard. He stopped, letting me adjust to his size and I breathed calmly, turning my head so I could kiss the side of his neck.

I let go of Edward's hand, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly. I moaned as he slid his hands down my bare sides, gripping my hips as he started to move again. I gasped at the sensation, it felt amazingly good. He was so good at this.

Edward moved slowly, building up a pace as he licked and sucked on my shoulder as I ran my hands through his hair, softly tugging on his short locks. We both moaned loudly, bucking our hips into each other as the pace slightly quickened.

I sucked on Edward's earlobe, my nails scratching at his scalp. "Ah, Edward." I yelled, as he started to move faster, his body hitting into mine, creating delicious feelings everywhere. I felt so good, I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I felt myself let go, coming hard and long, making my eyes go wide and my mouth to open as I stuttered out the most pleasurable moan as I felt Edward still moving in me.

I felt it when Edward finally let go, I felt it in his whole body. He breathed hard, collapsing on top of me. I rubbed my hands up and down his back as we both caught our breath. "I love you, Bella." He whispered into my ear kissing my cheek. He propped himself up on one arm, his hand moving up and down my side, soothingly. "You okay?" He wondered. "It didn't hurt?"

"That was amazing." I breathed, smiling up at him. "You were amazing." I ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head. "I love you, Edward, so much."

He smiled and kissed my lips, wrapping me in a tight hug. "That was amazing for me, too." He told me, pulling the comforter over us.

"I'm glad." I kissed him back as he held me tightly to his chest. I loved that he was taking care of me, making sure I was okay.

Edward and I snuggled up into each others arms, exhausted after our long day. I kissed his chest, my hands softly running through the little hairs on his chest. We wrapped ourselves in the sea of covers, cozying up into the king sized bed as we rested our heads on the same pillow.

"I love you, angel." Edward ran a hand through my hair.

"Love you, too, handsome." I slurred, feeling myself falling asleep, and with one more soft kiss from Edward, I was out like a light.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	42. After Math

**A/N - Hey guys. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this next chapter:) **

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 42: **

I groaned at the sound of a pager going off, snuggling into Edward and resting my head on his chest. I hummed as I felt his hand rub back and forth between my shoulder blades, as he reached over and picked up his pager.

"Shit." He said to himself, starting to get up.

"Where are you going?" I rasped out, reaching out to take his hand as he got out of bed.

"I have to go. I got a 911." He mumbled, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. "You sleep. I will see you in a little while." He told me, kissing my lips as he ran into the bathroom.

I sighed and lay back in bed, wishing he could stay with me. I pulled the covers over my naked body and rested my head more comfortably on the pillow, watching Edward come out of the bathroom and rush to get dressed.

"Love you." He kissed me once more.

"I love you, too." I stroked his handsome face, frowning when he left. I heard the door downstairs close and I sighed, rolling over and closing my eyes, falling back into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up again at seven. I hummed to myself in contentment and stretched out. I sat up and got out of bed, going into the bathroom and hopping into the shower. I had a nice long hot shower before getting into one of Edward's robe's and wandering downstairs.

I raided the pantry, finding some microwave pancakes. I took two out of the packet and heated them up, putting syrup all over them. I ate breakfast in comfortable silence before cleaning up and going back upstairs.

I got ready for work, tying my damp hair back in a tight bun. I slung my bag over my shoulder, quickly making the bed before running downstairs and leaving the house. I got into my car, driving to work. I was pretty sure that I was driving over the speed limit as I was running late.

I ran to the nurses lounge, changing out of my normal clothes and into the scrubs I kept in my locker. I hugged Ang quickly before going to the nurses station and picking up a few charts.

I did my rounds, checking that all my patients were stable before updating their charts. I went to the nurses station, sitting beside Ang at the computers. "Hey, girly, what up?" She smiled.

"Edward and I had sex last night." I announced with a giggle.

"No way." She gasped.

"Way."

"Was is as good as I have imagined it would be?" She wondered, curiosity bursting through her eyes.

I smacked her shoulder, laughing. "It was way better than what you have imagined, I'm sure. It was amazing."

"Was he, well, you know?" She gestured to the private area.

I gasped, "Angela." I scolded. She giggled. "But to answer your question, he is very well endowed."

"Like how well endowed?" She wondered.

"Who's well endowed?" I heard a familiar husky voice say.

I blushed.

I peeked up at Edward who stood at the desk in front of me, a happy smirk on his face. I looked over at Ang, seeing that she had already fled the scene. I peeked back up at Edward, starting to giggle embarrassedly.

He chuckled and shook his head, coming to sit at the computer beside me. "How was your 911 this morning?" I wondered, avoiding the other question.

"No way, I want to know what you were talking about." Edward back tracked and I groaned.

"You. I was talking about you." I blushed profusely.

"Good to know." He smirked to himself, seeming very happy with what I had said. "I had an emergency bypass to do this morning." He informed me, changing the subject.

"How exciting!" I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Shut up."

I giggled, looking at the clock and seeing that I had to get Blake. I missed my baby. "I'll see you later." I told him.

"Where are you going? I was hoping we could get lunch together." He stood up when I did.

"I have to get Blake." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I will see you later. How about you come to my house for eight o'clock?" I asked.

"Okay." He smiled happily.

"Bring a few condoms." I whispered, making him laugh as I backed away.

I grabbed my handbag and car keys from the nurses lounge before walking down to the parking lot and driving towards Forks Elementary. I smiled when I saw Blake running out of his classroom, coming straight into my arms.

"Hey baby, I missed you." I lifted him up and set him on my hip as I hugged him.

"I missed you, too, mommy." He smiled, as I kissed his cheek.

Blake and I walked to my car and I buckled him into his buster seat. "How was your day at school?" I wondered.

"It was okay." He chirped. "We did a lot of work." He yawned.

"Aw," I sympathized. "Did you have a good time at Grandpa Charlie's?" I asked, driving to the diner.

"Yeah. It was fun. We played games on the computer and went for a walk." He informed me as I parked the car.

I got out and helped Blake out of the car before walking into the diner with him. We both had a nice quick lunch. We talked about his friend Derek and what he had done in school. He seemed pretty tired today as he leaned into me while eating, often wanting to put his head in my lap.

"When will I see Edward?" He asked on the drive over to my dad's, seeming upset.

"You miss him?" I wondered, unable to suppress a smile.

"Yeah, I want to see him again."

"He is coming over tonight." I giggled as he cheered lazily.

It was heartwarming to know that Blake wanted to be around Edward and got along with him. I kissed Blake goodbye as I dropped him off with Sue, smiling the whole way back to the hospital.

I went back to work for the rest of the day, treating kids down in the ER (emergency room). I did my evening rounds before leaving, tired after a long day. I lazily got dressed, pulling my car keys out of my locker, jumping when I felt hands on my hips.

"You feeling okay?" I heard Edward say from behind me, leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Yeah." I nodded, turning around to hug him.

He hugged me back, kissing my cheek repeatedly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled, softly kissing his lips. "I'll see you at eight."

He nodded and held me tightly before letting me go. He walked me out to my car, not wanting me to be alone in the dark parking lot which I thought was sweet. I got a long parting kiss from Edward before driving to my dad's to collet Blake.

"Oh, Bella, this was in his school bag." Sue said as I buckled a sleeping Blake into his car seat.

I took the letter from her and gave her a hug goodbye, before getting into my car and driving home. I parked in the driveway and picked up the letter, reading through it. Blake had a field trip coming up and they needed four dad's to accompany them.

I sighed and hit my head off the steering wheel. With Mike and I in a custody battle, he was likely unwilling to go, not that he would've gone anyway. I didn't want to ask Edward, as it was a 'dad' thing and I didn't know how he would feel about that.

I stuffed the letter in my bag, looking back at Blake and seeing him lazily looking around. I got out and got him out of the car, the both of us wanting to get inside and out of the rain.

My heart rate increased when I got up to the front door, seeing it open. I frowned and gulped, holding Blake tightly in my arms and walking over the threshold. I looked around cautiously, going through every room before putting Blake down and running upstairs. I checked the whole house, seeing nobody here.

I went downstairs and saw Blake settled on the sofa, watching cartoons. I went into the kitchen, seeing my cabinet door open. I looked around intently. Nothing looked to be missing. Maybe it was because I left in such a rush last night that I left the door open? Maybe I didn't lock the door and the wind blew it open?

I shook my head, not that concerned anymore about my house being broken in too, as it could have easily been my mistake. I calmed down, putting the dinner on and letting it cook while I gave Blake a bath and got him ready for bed.

He giggled in delight when the doorbell rang, announcing Edward's arrival. We both ran down the stairs and I opened the door, smiling happily as Edward stood there.

"Hey." I looked at him and he smiled at me in greeting, taking Blake into his arms.

"Hey, bud. How was school?" He wondered, kissing Blake's forehead as he sat on his hip.

"Good. But we did loads of work." He frowned, sticking out his tongue.

Edward laughed, squeezing him to his chest. "I might have to go and charm Mrs. Berry into giving you no work at all." He teased.

Blake giggled, resting his head on Edward's shoulder, his little arms wrapping around Edward's neck. It was a sweet moment, and I loved how Edward rubbed his back instinctively.

"Come on, my boys. Time for dinner." I told them.

Edward brought Blake into the dining room and set him down in a chair, coming into the kitchen and getting a glass of water for himself. "I'm good for dinner." He mumbled when seeing that I had a third plate out. "My dad and I grabbed dinner at the end of our shift."

"Okay." I nodded, putting the plate back and bringing Blake and I's dinner into the dining room. I cut up Blake's chicken into little pieces before sitting down and eating.

"What do you work as, Edward?" Blake wondered, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"I'm a surgeon." Edward answered with a smile.

"What's that?" Blake asked curiously.

"I fix people's insides." He explained vaguely.

"Ew." Blake's face scrunched up in disgust making Edward and I laugh. "That's gross." He picked up his glass and drank his drink. "You don't do that mommy, do you?"

"No, baby. I'm a nurse. I'm the one that makes sure people get better after Edward fixes their insides." I told him.

He smiled, seeming satisfied with my answer. "Are you going to marry Edward, mommy?" Blake looked at me with curious eyes.

I blushed, shock paralyzing my body. "Um," I didn't know how to answer his question. I looked at Edward, seeing him laughing. I shot a glare in his direction.

"Not for a while, Blake." Edward told him, making my heart skip a beat.

Edward looked at me and smiled widely. I smiled back, wanting to kiss his feather soft lips so badly. Blake just nodded, continuing to eat without anymore questions.

After dinner, Edward brought Blake up to brush his teeth while I did the dishes. My whole body was tingling, I was trapped in the thoughts of becoming Mrs. Cullen. Edward had said _'a while'_, meaning that we would get married, we would have a future together.

My heart raced, my mind thinking a mile a minute causing me to become light headed. I breathed in and out, trying to get myself under control as pictures of the future flashed through my mind. Blake growing up with a father figure, Edward and I's wedding, our honeymoon, me pregnant with his baby's.

I smiled widely to myself in satisfaction, I couldn't wait to experience everything the future had to offer with him. Edward would be the most amazing fiance, husband, and daddy.

I jumped when feeling two arms wrap around me, the dish water splashing up onto my sweater. "Blake's asleep." Edward whispered sexily into my ear, kissing at my neck.

"That's good." I closed my eyes, remembering to breath.

"What are you thinking about?" He wondered.

"Everything." I blurted out, turning in his arms, needing to look into his eyes.

"Everything? Like what?" He asked, wanting more clarification.

"You. Me. Us. Our Future." I babbled, my mind still thinking about becoming .

He chuckled. "My answer to Blake's question didn't freak you out?"

"The opposite, actually." I admitted, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Edward smirked. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied, looking up into his eyes. "Want to go upstairs and play for a while?" I wondered.

He laughed, "Only if you do?"

"Of course I do." I said too quickly, almost desperately. Edward laughed again, pulling me up the stairs. "Blake's asleep?" I clarified.

"Yeah. I read him a story and he was out like a light." He said as I led us to my room.

I opened the door and bowed my head. "Its nothing like yours," I mumbled, looking around at my small room and double bed, that had no bathroom or much closet space. "But its home." I shrugged.

"Its perfect, because its you." He told me, closing the door.

I walked over to the bed, looking back at Edward who stood like a greek statue at the door, smiling at me. "Are you going to undress me or do I have to do it myself?" I teased.

He chuckled. I watched as he crossed the space between us, his arms wrapping around me as he started to suck on my neck, his hand coming up and cupping my boobs. I moaned, moving my neck to give him more access.

I turned in Edward's arms, pulling his hoodie over his head and unbuckling his pants. I smiled when seeing the hardness in his pants. I dipped my hands into his boxers, taking a hold of him. "Can I try something?" I asked, kissing his chest.

"Sure." He groaned.

I kneeled down, pulling his boxers down and looking up at Edward as I took his length into my mouth, starting to suck on him. "Oh, fuck." He cussed, making me so turned on. I rarely heard him cuss, so it was a real turn on when I heard him use bold words.

His hands knotted in my hair as I sucked and licked on his shaft, his body becoming rock hard under my tongue. "Babe, stop." He breathed and I did.

He pulled me up and all but threw me on the bed, pulling down my pants and panties as I pulled my shirt over my head, unclasping my bra. I moaned out a little too loudly as he buried his face in my pussy, sucking on me. "Oh, Ed, yeah." I moaned, throwing my head back.

I lifted his head from me before I came, telling him to get a condom, he bent down and got his wallet out of the pocket of his pants, rolling one on himself. He crawled onto the bed and looked down at me. I nodded, knowing he wanted to make sure I still wanted to do this.

He slid into me and I gasped, my mouth opening in a large O, as he quickly started to move, making me whimper and squirm under his hold. "Harder." I groaned, feeling myself begin to tighten as he pounded into me.

Edward quickened his pace, thrusting a few more times before I came unglued and he followed soon after, collapsing on top of me. I hugged him tightly, feeling him slide out of me.

"Am I allowed stay?" He wondered, sitting up and disposing of the condom.

"Yeah." I nodded, "I want you to stay."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Where's the bathroom?" He wondered.

"First door on the left." I mumbled, watching him get up.

He pulled on his boxers and t-shirt, obviously not wanting to walk around naked with Blake in the house. We both took turns using the bathroom before settling back in bed, snuggling close together as my double bed seemed to just about fit the both of us.

"I can see why you need a king sized bed." I teased, seeing Edward's feet dangling off the end of the bed.

He laughed, shaking his head. I hummed as we lay in each others arms, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	43. Quickie

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter:) **

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 43: Quickie **

"Edward." I gasped, giggling.

"Bella, shh..." He shushed me, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"What if we get caught?" I panicked, kissing him back.

Edward and I were at work and after doing my evening rounds, he had whisked me away into a supply closet. I looked at the door, seeing people passing every few seconds, my heart pounding as my adrenaline pumped in a thrilling manor.

"Just be quiet, no one will even notice." He kissed my lips, pulling me over to the other side of the closet and away from the door.

"Its locked, right?" I wondered, looking back at the door.

"Of course." He nodded, pulling me to him.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his. "I only have fifteen minutes left of my break." I whispered as I pulled on the strings of his scrub pants, effectively untying them. I wasn't able to keep my hands off of him. He was just so delicious.

"Then a quickie it shall be." Edward said, making me laugh.

I crushed my lips to his, my hands working on my pants and I pulled them down to my knees, turning around and peeking back at Edward. "Work your magic." I purred, resting my hands on the wall in front of me for support.

"Mm. So you want me to take you from behind?" Edward said and I could here to smile in his voice.

"Only if you want too?" I offered.

"Oh, I want too." Edward assured me, placing his bigs hands on my ass as he leaned in and sucked on the back of my neck, making me tingle everywhere. "You're such a naughty little girl, nurse Swan." He whispered dirty things in my ear making me moan as his body brushed against mine.

"Edward." I breathed out, trying to catch my breath as he fingered me. "Ten minutes." I gasped, nearly loosing myself.

"I'm always up for a challenge." I heard the foil package of the condom and not a second later he slid into me.

My nails dug into the wall trying to find a grip as he pounded into me, creating delicious feelings all over my body. I loved Edward's slow and soft sex, but this naughty, kinky and fast paced sex was amazingly good too.

Edward grunted, "Come on, Bella." His body hitting into mine even harder than before, making me come on the spot.

"Oh, Edward, ahhh." I screamed out, my hands sliding down the wall loosing their grip as I breathed hard while riding out my orgasm.

I felt Edward's body stiffen, feeling him find his own release before sliding out of me. I giggled as the timer on my watch went off, signaling that my break was over.

"Looks like you won the challenge." I teased, turning in his arms and lifting up my scrub pants, tying my stings closed.

"I always win." Edward winked at me as I turned around, finding him pulling up his own pants and tying them closed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I love you." I kissed his lips, sweetly.

"I love you, too, Bella." He kissed me back, holding me tightly to him.

"I'll see you later." I mumbled, pulling away and looking at my watch. I was three minutes late.

He kissed me once more, nodding. I let go of him and unlocked the supply closet door before exiting, fixing my messy hair as I walked down the hallway. I went through the double doors of the pediatric floor and grabbed a chart from the nurses lounge, getting a knowing look from Angela.

"What?" I frowned, embarrassedly.

"Nothing. I get it." She shrugged, writing on a patient's chart.

"Get what?" I asked, reaching for a pen that was on the desk.

"Ben and I did it in a supply closet last week. No need to be embarrassed." She winked, my cheeks instantly flaming.

"You saw?" I gasped.

"No," She shook her head. "but by the way your cheeks are flushed, your nipples hard and the wide smile on your face along with the more than satisfied expression. Its not hard to guess."

I looked down at my top, self-conscious about my breasts. They were Edward's boobs, I didn't want anyone else staring at them. I pulled at my top, fixing the girls discretely so they looked normal, no hard nipples pressing against the fabric and making it obvious to the outside world that I was incredibly turned on.

"Was it good?" Ang wondered, eyeing me.

"Phenomenal." I blushed even redder.

"Gosh, this things I would do to have Dr. Sexy be touching me." She closed her eyes, resting back in the chair and moaning to herself. I couldn't believe she was thinking about Edward that way.

"He's mine." I reminded her with a deathly glare. "And, besides, you have Ben." I pointed out, still upset with her.

"I know," She nodded. "But still, Ben doesn't make me come out of the supply closet looking like you." She looked me up and down, sighing to herself. "God, I envy the way he makes you feel." She moaned again.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop thinking of Edward that way."

"Sorry, but all of us girls...the onlookers, we can't help but look at him and envy you."

I frowned, shaking my head a little at the thought of people watching Edward and I. I scribbled down a note on a chart before walking to the ICU, wanting to check on the little patients in the incubators.

I was just finished scrubbing in when Carlisle stopped me. "Ah, Bella." He smiled, looking relieved. "I need your help."

"Of course." I nodded. I would do anything for Carlisle, I mean, he was the love of my life's dad.

"Are you busy?" He wondered, looking at me in my overalls. I instantly started taking them off.

"Not at all. I will have Angela take over for me." I promised, lifting one finger, indicating that I needed one minute so I could run and tell her.

I rounded the corner, seeing Edward talking to Angela. "Hey Ang," I stood beside her now, giving Edward a smile. "Dr. Cullen needs me, can you take over for me?" I wondered.

"I'm assisting Edward." She looked at me.

I looked up at Edward with a questioning glance. "I thought it would be nice if I got to know your best friend." He explained.

I nodded. "Who will take over for us?"

"I have two of my nurses working down here. I'm sure one can take over for you." Edward said, and I thanked him, turning on my heels but pulling on Ang's arm.

I pulled her into the nurses lounge with me, leaving Edward standing in the hallway waiting for her. "I swear to God, no funny business." I shot at her and she giggled. "I mean it Angela Webber. He. Is. Mine." I made it clear.

She kissed my cheek. "Relax. I'm your best friend, not someone that wants to break you guys up." She promised. "I can look but not touch." She teased.

"Only at his face. Look only at his face." I warned.

She giggled again, walking out the door. "Whatever." She called back.

"I mean it." I yelled, hearing her giggled.

I sighed, getting my notepad and pen before making my way back to Carlisle. "What can I do for you, Dr. Cullen?" I wondered, smiling up at him, not able to get over how much Edward looked like him.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He smiled down at me, the both of us starting to walk over to the elevators.

"Carlisle," I corrected myself.

"I heard your a good scrub nurse," He started.

"I've only ever done a handful of surgery's." I disagreed.

"But all the surgeons in this place seemed to have good reports about you." He went on. "I would like for you to assist me in a liver transplant." He said.

"Um, okay." I nodded.

"You comfortable with that?" He turned to look at me when we were in the elevator.

"Yeah, sure." I assured. "I can handle it."

"Great." He smiled, happily. "I'll see you in an hour. OR 2." He said.

"Okay." I watched him get out of the elevator, leaving me.

I blew out a ragged breath as the doors closed, bringing me up to the sixth floor. I stepped out into the operating wing, looking at the board and seeing Carlisle's surgery scheduled.

I took the patient's chart from the nurses desk and looked through it, seeing what I was dealing with. I looked over as I heard someone sit beside me, smiling at a woman that looked to be roughly the same age as me.

"Hi." She said politely, opening up a chart.

"Hello." I replied, looking at her before glancing around, seeing a gurney being wheeled into recovery.

"Are you Bella Swan?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered, looking back at her. "And you are...?" I questioned.

"I'm Kate." She extended her hand for me to shake and I did. "Your the one going out with Edward, right?"

"Um, is that any of your business?" I said, not wanting to be rude, but I had just met the girl.

"Sorry. I just hear everyone talking about it." She shook her head, looking disappointed with herself.

"Its okay." I assured. "I'm just a private person, is all." I explained.

Kate seemed nice, but I didn't know her and I didn't want to open up to her about Edward as our relationship was ours. I didn't need to tell everyone about it.

"You ready Bella?" I heard a different voice, looking up at Carlisle.

"Yes." I nodded, standing.

"Hi, Kate." Carlisle greeted.

"Hey, uncle Carlisle." She smiled and I nearly choked.

Fuck. She was apart of Edward's family? She was Edward's cousin? What if she told everyone I was rude to her? That I had acted like a bitch? What if I had given myself a bad name?

I panicked.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	44. Surgery

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 44: Surgery**

I scrubbed into Carlisle's surgery, seeing that the patient was already unconscious. I sighed and shook my head at what just happened. I didn't mean to act that way in front of Kate, if I had known who she was I wouldn't have snapped at her like that.

I shook my head again, forgetting about it all as I put on my overalls and snapped on my gloves. I put my face mask on and stood across from Carlisle. I watched as he talked to the assisting surgeon, nodding at something he was saying before turning back to the patient before him.

"Ten blade." He said. I handed him the scalpel.

He started the surgery and I stood, waiting for his next order, already knowing that he would need a clamp next. "Clamp." He ordered. I already had it in front of him before he could finished saying the word. He took it from my hands and by the way his eyes looked at me, I could see he was questioning in his mind how I knew he would need the piece of equipment.

The surgery took about two hours and I looked on curiously, handing Carlisle the things he needed, often not needing to say much as I anticipated his moves. I smiled when it was all over, finally able to leave.

"You did good in there." Carlisle praised as we scrubbed our hands in the sink beside each other.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking down my mask and reaching for paper towels.

"You knew every move I was going to make." He said in surprise. "How?" He wondered, looking at me intently for an explanation.

I shrugged, putting the paper towels in the bin. "I don't know. I just knew."

He laughed. "Seriously."

"Honestly, I just watched you and then went with instinct." I tried to explain.

"You should have become a surgeon yourself." He told me, ripping off the mask from around his neck. "You seem to be gifted."

I shook my head, blushing. "Too many long hours and years in school. I'll leave surgery for you and Edward. I like being a nurse." I mumbled.

"And a brilliant nurse you are." He smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled before walking out of the wash room and heading back down to the nurses lounge, my shift ending in five minutes.

I opened my locker, surprised that Edward was standing beside it. "Hey." He smiled, resting his hand on my waist and pecking my lips.

"Hi." I greeted. "How was working with Angela?" I wondered.

His eyebrows lifted to the ceiling. "It, uh,was, um, interesting, too say the least." He chuckled.

I laughed. "She wasn't too over the top was she?"

"Define over the top?" He laughed again, making me giggle. "It was just the staring that was a little creepy." He mumbled to himself.

"Where did she stare?" I asked, wanting to know.

"My face." He told me. "And, I caught her glancing down a few times." He chuckled, more embarrassed than amused.

I frowned. I wasn't angry with Ang, I knew Edward was good looking and hard not to look at, and I knew she was my best friend and wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but I still got defensive.

"Anyway," Edward shifted from one subject to the next. "How was working with my father?" He asked.

"It was nice. He said I should have become a surgeon but I told him I was happy as a nurse." I informed him.

He smiled, "Sounds like you both bonded."

"Sort of, yeah." I nodded, closing my locker door.

"Do you have a minute?" Edward wondered, his face more serious as he looked at me.

"Sure." I said skeptically.

Edward took my hand, leading me out of the lounge and away from prying eyes. He walked us down an empty corridor, stopping outside an empty patients room. "Jazz and I got a letter back from pop's." He stated and I instantly panicked.

With my reply letter already sent back to Mike's lawyer a week ago, I had more or less than forgotten about the custody case, as Edward and I had moved forward in our relationship and I was focusing on being a mother. I didn't have time to worry about Mike's bullshit, as Jasper had assured me over and over again that he would handle it, only telling me things that were of concern.

"Okay." I nodded.

"A court hearing has been set on November 2nd, six weeks from now." He told me. "Mike's still asking for full custody, despite our closing argument." He told me, pulling me tightly to his chest. "But Jazz said that no matter what, we have the case in the bag."

I nodded, smiling. I didn't bother crying as I knew that everything was going to be okay. I was confident that Jasper would do everything he could and more. Plus, with Edward's protective hold, along with mine, no matter how hard they tried to take Blake there was no way either of us were letting him go, even if we had to runaway to protect him.

I hugged Edward tightly, launching myself at him. He held me tightly against him, kissing the top of my head. "Thank you so much for doing all of this." I kissed his lips.

"Stop thanking me. You know I am more than happy to do this for you." He told me and I nodded.

"It means a lot to me."

"I know."

With one more parting kiss from Edward, I left to go an collect my little man. I smiled when I got to my dad's house, the door opening as soon as my car was parked.

"Mommy." He smiled and I picked him up into a loving hug, smothering him in kiss.

"Hey, love bug." I kissed his cheeks.

Sue gave me his bag and I thanked her, buckling Blake into his seat and driving home. I smiled when I got to my house, tired from my long day. I got out and helped Blake into the house, letting him play and run around while I got dinner in the oven.

We both ate, chatting aimlessly to each other about our day. Blake told me very exaggerated stories, making me laugh hard at things he said about his friends and teachers. After dinner I let Blake watch TV while I did the dishes, putting them away and frowning when I saw the same cabinet door open as yesterday. That was weird, I hadn't opened it.

I shrugged to myself, closing it and continued through the kitchen, washing the counters before going and getting Blake ready for bed. I sat on the toilet seat as he splashed around on the tub before getting him dressed and putting him in bed.

I frowned as I saw it raining outside on my way downstairs. I locked the front door and all the windows, sitting on the couch and watching TV. I flicked through the channels, settling on a nighttime talk show.

I grabbed myself a glass of wine and a chocolate bar, content with myself as I rested after a long day. I yawned tiredly, while watching Jimmy Kimmel, them showing one of his skits. I laughed, finishing up my wine and sighing to myself, wishing Edward was here.

I yawned again, deciding it was time for bed. I went upstairs, running the bath and getting into it. I soaked for a long time, letting the hot water unknot the tense muscles in my back.

I groaned when looking at the time, seeing it was close to midnight. I pulled the plug, letting the water run down the drain. I got out and dried myself with a towel, putting on pajama pants and Edward's t-shirt that he had left here the other night.

I smiled to myself as I curled up in bed, remembering Edward lying here. I closed my eyes and drifted into peaceful sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Horrible Day

**A/N - Hey guys, here is tomorrow's chapter a little early as you are brilliant at reviewing, I thought I might treat you guys to this chapter a little earlier than usual! Hope you enjoy - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 45: Horrible Day**

"ANGELA." I yelled, "WE NEED TO GET BAGS OF BLOOD FROM THE BLOOD BANK." I told her, looking around at the chaos.

Shit. It was so fucking bad.

A school bus had collided with a tree that had fell on the road during the storm last night on its morning pick up. The bus had turned over, leaving so many kids injured, some severely hurt. All I could think about was Blake, and if he had been on that bus. My stomach dropped to my feet at the thought.

"My son, he was on the bus..." A mother grabbed my arm, stopping me from doing my job.

"If you wait in the waiting room you will be updated by the chief." I said, calmly, even though my insides were torn apart in panic.

I gently unwrapped her hand from my wrist, running through the mass amount of worried parents that crowded the ward, wanting answers. I crashed through the ER door, seeing many surgeons, doctors, interns and nurses all working on different children.

"BELLA." I heard Ang call. I looked up, running over to help her as she got a child to sit up. I held his head up and out as he coughed up blood, choking on it.

"Where's his wound?" I asked, looking for his chart but not able to find it.

"His chest." She answered, the both of us getting him to lay on his side.

"SOMEONE PAGE DR. EDWARD CULLEN." I yelled, my tone showing its panic as I heard the monitor beep, the patient flat lining.

"Code blue." I screamed, turning him on his back and placing paddles on his chest, Angela shocking him as I looked up at the monitor, his heart beating again. I breathed out in relief. "Get him on his side." I ordered, lifting his head as blood leaked from his mouth.

"What do you need me for?" Edward asked, coming to stand behind me.

"He has a large gapping would in his chest and his CT scan shows that the aorta has been punctured." Ben told Edward, as Edward snapped on gloves, looking at the wound and the shard of glass that was stuck in his chest.

"Book an OR. He needs surgery." Edward said while taking his gloves off, softly touching the small of my back as I kept pressure on the child's chest, Ben taking over. "Get him on oxygen, Ben. It will raise his vitals slightly." Edward instructed, softly squeezing my hand in a comforting gesture as I took my dirty gloves off, throwing them in the trash. "You okay?" He whispered to me as I walked by.

"I'm fine." I assured, continuing over to another patient. "What do you need help with?" I asked a resident.

"I need you to hook up a bag of IV fluid and blood." He told me. "She's stable, we just need to get her vitals up." He mumbled, taking off his gloves and moving to the next gurney.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled through my panic at the little girl that looked up at me with her big innocent blue eyes. "You're going to be okay." I rubbed her hand as she breathed hard, looking traumatized. I snapped on another set of gloves. "This is going to be a little bee sting." I told her as I pricked her hand with a needle and got an IV into her. She whimpered and I soothed her as I got her hooked up to a bag of fluid before getting her hooked up to a bag of blood.

"Where's my mommy?" She cried, gripping my hand.

"She's on her way." I assured, Lucy another nurse, wheeling her away to the pediatric floor.

"BELLA." I heard my name. I turned, seeing Carlisle.

"Yeah?" I wondered, looking around at the other people I could help.

"I need you as my scrub nurse. I'm repairing a tear in this child's stomach." He said, all of us pilling into an elevator.

We rode up to the operating wing and rushed into an OR. I went into the wash room, seeing Edward scrubbing his hands, ready to start his surgery. I quickly claimed the sink beside him and turned on the water, grabbing a disposable sponge and cube of disinfectant, scrubbing my hands and forearms.

"You scrubbing in with my dad?" He wondered as he got overalls on.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How can one tree on the road cause all of this?" He asked himself in wonder, getting paper towels and drying his hands.

"I don't know. I just hope all the little ones survive." I whispered, sending a quick prayer up to God that everyone would be okay.

"They will." He promised. "We have a great team of surgeons in this hospital."

"I know." I nodded, wiping my hands.

"Good luck in surgery." He smiled halfheartedly, putting on a face mask and overalls before walking into his OR while I got my overalls on, snapping on my gloves.

I went into Carlisle's OR and handed him his scalpel before he even had to ask. "You ready to do this?" He asked everyone around. We all nodded. "Alright. Let's save a life." He said, taking the scalpel from my hand and cutting into the child he operated on.

Carlisle moved quickly to repair the tear in the child's stomach, sewing her up and making sure she was stable before moving on, his pager going off like crazy.

I scrubbed out of the surgery, seeing Edward still working on his kid. Everything looked to be going well, and Ben looked pretty enthusiastic about what Edward was teaching him, which was good.

I wiped my wet hands and breathed out loudly, needing a minute to myself. Today was chaotic and so busy that I hadn't even been able to stop once, I had been constantly on the go since this morning. I didn't even get to have lunch or pick up Blake. I was so thankful for Sue, if I didn't have her I don't know what I would do. At least I knew Blake was in good hands and not with a babysitter.

I took in a breath, composing myself and walking out of the wash room. I stood beside Carlisle at the OR board and he looked down at me, a small smile on his face.

"Bella, I want you as my scrub nurse today. Any surgery I have, you are in there with me. Understood?" He quested as we looked up at the OR board to see his next surgery.

"Understood, chief." I nodded, making him smile.

We both walked down the corridor and while they got our next patient ready, I sat at the desk, doing the paperwork for the child we had just operated on.

I looked up when two hands placed themselves on my shoulders, softly massaging my tense muscles. "Relax." Edward whispered. "Everything is fine. You just need to calm down and breathe." He told me.

"I could never be a surgeon, its way too stressful. I'm already having trouble just being a scrub nurse." I sighed out. "That feels good." I hummed as he kneaded my muscles with his thumbs.

"Look at the positive side to surgery, not the negative. We can't save everyone, but we can do our best. That's all you've got to think about." He told me. "Just breathe, be the best scrub nurse you can be and what happens, happens." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"You're right." I nodded. "Thank you." I stood up and kissed his lips. "You always know how to calm me down."

He smiled and kissed me back, placing his big soft hands on my waist. "You do the same for me. Anytime I am having a bad day or I'm stressed out, I think of you and all the stress goes away." He whispered into my ear, kissing at my earlobe. "Because you're all that matters."

I could have cried. His admission hit me like a freight train. He was so sweet and loving, I just wanted to pull him into a supply closet and show him how much I loved him, but with Carlisle waiting by the wash room door, I knew I needed to go.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. Exhausted

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 46: Exhausted**

I sighed. I was exhausted from today's events. All I wanted to do was be with my boys at home. I slowly got up from where I sat on the bench in the lounge and opened my locker, getting my clothes out.

I quickly changed, my head pounding as my stomach churned, making me feel sick. I groaned and placed a hand on my stomach, in an effort to make my stomach stop flip flopping everywhere.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the empty nurses lounge and made my way up to Edward's office, wanting to say goodbye. I knocked on his door but there was no answer, so I opened it and frowned when I saw that he wasn't here.

I walked over to his desk, seeing a note for me placed on his computer screen. _B - In surgery. I'll drop by your house once I'm done with work. If you go to bed, leave key under the mat for me - Love you lots, x E_

I smiled to myself. I was thrilled that he was coming over to stay with me, I needed him after a day like this. I left his office with a quick '_Okay, I love you'_ reply to his note before getting in my car and driving home.

I stopped by my dad's place and got Blake, seeing him already asleep. "He's fed and bathed and I put him into his pajama's as I didn't know if you would be very late coming home, as I know the hospital must be crazy after the accident." Sue said as I got Blake buckled in.

"Thanks Sue. I owe you big time." I told her, kissing her cheek before climbing back into my car and going home.

I carefully brought Blake inside and got him up to bed, tucking him in. I sat on the side of his bed, just looking at his innocent face. I softly traced his features with my index finger, brushing his hair back off of his forehead.

"I love you, my baby." I whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams, cutie pie." I smiled, carefully getting up off of his bed and leaving his room so he could sleep.

I went downstairs, my head pounding as my stomach continued to churn uneasily. I didn't feel right, I felt very sick. It was as if I were coming down with the flu. I sighed and made myself a cup of tea and hot water bottle, sitting on the sofa and seeing if they would help.

I sipped on my tea and it just made my stomach more uneasy, the hot water bottle not helping either. I got up and went back to the kitchen, opening the cupboard door and looking through my medicine box. I got out a cold and flu box, reading that it helped with headaches and an upset stomach. I took two pills, gulping them down.

I went to the front door, putting the key under the mat and locking the door. I made my way upstairs and got out of my day clothes, stripping out of my underwear and putting on Edward's t-shirt that hit just below my ass. I climbed into bed and felt my eyes close involuntarily, sleep taking me from my consciousness.

I woke up the next morning to a bright glow across the room, instead of it being dark. My eyebrows furrowed as I sat up, looking around. My head was pounding and I still felt very sick.

I looked beside me and frowned, Edward wasn't there and his side of the bed was made. He hadn't come? I slowly got up onto my feet, feeling dizzy. I walked towards the stairs and held onto the banister, afraid that I would fall.

I walked into the living room, seeing Edward in the kitchen. I smiled, he had come. "Edward?" I questioned. "What time is it? Where's Blake?"

"Bella." He exclaimed, looking shocked. "What are you doing up? Go back to bed." He ordered in a harsh tone.

"What? Why?" I pushed his hands off of my arms as he tried to bring me back to bed.

"You have been getting sick all night. You've been really ill." He said.

"No I haven't." I shook my head. "If I remember correctly, I slept the whole night."

"What? No you didn't." Edward shook his head. "When I got here at midnight you were hunched over the toilet getting sick. I had to help you back to bed and get you into clean pajama's." He told me, gesturing to what I was wearing.

I looked down, completely unaware that my clothes had been changed. I no longer wore Edward's t-shirt, but was now wearing my flannel pajama pants that I only wore when I had my period and a new long sleeved woolen top.

"But, I don't remember getting sick or getting out of bed, or seeing you." I shook my head.

"You were slurring a lot." Edward told me. "Did you drink before bed?" He wondered.

"No." I shook my head. "I only had tea but could only have a few sips." I told him.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No. Oh, well, I did have a cold and flu tablet to help with my stomach and headache." I shrugged.

"That wouldn't do anything to cause this." He shook his head.

I just nodded. "Where's Blake?"

"I dropped him off at school. Sue said she would collect him." He told me, smiling.

"School? What time is it?" I gasped.

"Eleven." He muttered.

"Oh, shit. Work." I cried, turning on my heels and going towards the stairs.

"Bella, I rang in. My father has given you the rest of the week off." He informed me.

"Three days off?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will be here nursing you back to health. In no way are you able to work, especially with all those kids from the accident that are already trying to recover from serious injuries."

I just nodded again. "Okay. But why can't I remember last night?" I whispered to myself, before looking at Edward. "Am I crazy?" I questioned, completely panicked.

"In no way are you crazy," Edward assured, squeezing my hand in his. "I don't know why you can't remember. Maybe you were just so completely exhausted from fourteen hours of work yesterday that your mind wasn't fully on but your body was."

"Yeah. Maybe?" I shrugged. "If that makes any sense." My eyebrows mashed together.

"Come on, Bella. Lets get you back to bed." He told me and I nodded, letting him lead me upstairs.

"Thank you for staying with me through this." I said and he looked back at me, smiling.

"You're welcome." He mumbled as he tucked me into bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Worse

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 47: Worse**

It had been four days since I had fallen ill and things were progressively getting worse.I had been taking aspirin to help with my headache and an antibiotic for my sick stomach, but nothing seemed to be helping.

Edward had been growing more and more concerned about me by the minute and had even called my dad. I was a little angry with him for calling my dad and telling him everything that had been happening as I didn't want people knowing I was sick because it just caused for unnecessary worry. I was positive that it was just the flu and nothing else.

On Monday, I felt a little better. Better enough to go into work. The sickness in my stomach had faded and my headache seemed to be dying down, but it was the fatigue that was still causing me concern.

I walked into the hospital and smiled at Ang as I got into the elevator. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked. "Edward told me everything."

"Since when have you two become best buds?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "We're not. I rang your house phone last night and he answered."

I nodded. "I'm feeling okay. But I need you to give me a blood test." I told her.

"Sure." She replied as we walked out of the elevator and into the nurses lounge.

"Don't you think its weird that the accident happened and I suddenly get sick after it?" I questioned out loud, my eyebrows mashing together.

"Not really," Ang muttered back as we changed into our scrubs. "I mean,"

"I was fine in the morning," I cut her off.

"Maybe you got the flu during the day and didn't notice it because you were so busy. With it being a long and exhausting day, when your body got a break it just hit you like a ton of bricks." She concluded.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I didn't have any symptoms of the flu at all, usually you have some warning." I shrugged, trying to look for an explanation.

"Yeah, you're right." Ang stopped packing her clothes in her locker and froze like I did. "You want to do the blood test now?" She wondered.

"I think we should." I nodded.

"Okay, come on." She closed her locker, taking my head. "Have you ate?"

"No." I shook my head. "I woke up late."

"Well, lets get you a granola bar or something, I don't want you passing out on me."

Ang and I walked to the cafeteria, grabbing a breakfast bar from the cart before walking down to the basement. I sat on a gurney and waited while she went into the supply closet, coming back out with a needle, empty vile and some plasters.

She hopped up on the gurney and sat beside me cross legged. I opened up the breakfast bar and started eating it while she prepared everything. "What do you think you will find?" She wondered, wiping my arm with an alcohol swab.

"I have no clue." I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders. "Hopefully nothing damaging." I mumbled, my face scrunching in discomfort as she stuck me with the needle.

"Is Edward worried?" She asked, after we had sat in comfortable silence for a while, letting the vile of blood fill up.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Really worried."

"That's cute." She smiled, taking the vile out and putting it in a bag so I could take it to the lab.

"I know. But I wish he wouldn't worry, I hate the fuss he makes." I admitted, watching as she took the needle from my arm.

"He makes a fuss because he loves you." She reminded me, a soft smile on her lips.

"I know, and I love him." I yawned. "But he already does so much for me, he doesn't need to do anymore." I pointed out.

"He spoils you becuase he loves you, and you deserve to be spoilt after what you have been through with Mike." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I had something to give back." I frowned, feeling bad that he had done so much for me and I couldn't do as much for him.

"You give him you." She winked.

I shook my head, yawning again. "I'm so tired."

"You're always tired nowadays, that's not like you." She said, growing concerned.

"I'll be fine." I forced a smile, getting up off of the gurney. "Thanks Ang. I'll see you in a few." I waved goodbye, going to the lab.

I dropped my blood off at the lab, thanking Dave, the manager of the lab, who said that he would have it ready within two hours. I made my way up to Edward's ward, wanting to see him. I knocked on his office door, opening it and smiling when I saw him in his sexy white doctor coat.

"Hello, handsome." I smiled, walking around the desk and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, gorgeous. How are you feeling?" He asked, swiveling around in his chair to look at me.

"I'm okay. Tired. But other than feeling like I want to sleep all day, I feel good." I informed him, sitting on his lap.

"I'm glad you're not puking anymore."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Thank you for taking care of me over the weekend."

He smiled. "I'll always be here to take care of you." He vowed.

I kissed his lips. "My lab results should be up by noon." I stated.

"Thats good. We will finally be able to see what is wrong with you." He smiled a little.

"I know, but I have to collect Blake at tweleve, any chance you can collect my lab results?" I wondered.

"Sure I can." He nodded with a smile as I got back up onto my feet, needing to go to my ward and work through the stack of charts that awaited me.

As I went down to the pediatric ward, I sat at the nurses station, doing chart work as I wasn't allowed near patients after being so sick. My leg bounced under the table, anxiously waiting for these labs to come back. I hoped everything would be okay. I hoped nothing was seriously wrong. There was no doubt that I was incredibly worried about all of the tests being run.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	48. Lab Results

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 48: Lab Results **

I parked my car in the hospital parking lot, having just collected Blake from school and getting us both lunch. I slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed into the building, needing to find Edward as I wanted to know my lab results.

I got to the nurses lounge and put my bag in my locker, attaching my pager to the pocket of my scrubs. "Hey, did you get your labs back yet?" I looked behind me to see Angela looking at me.

"No, not yet." I shook my head, "Edward has them, so I need to go and find him." I told her.

She nudged me away from my locker, closing it for me. "Go find him." She ordered.

"Yes, mom." I teased sarcastically, making her stick her tongue out at me.

"Shut up and go find your sexy man." She urged me to go.

I smiled at her as I turned and walked out of the nurses lounge, taking the elevator up to Edward's ward. I looked for him on the OR board, seeing that he had no surgery's, so I went to his office and frowned when I didn't find him there. His stuff was still here, so I knew he hadn't left.

I left his office, walking around the ward to see if he was doing rounds, but there was no sign of him, not even his interns knew where he was. I took one last peek into his office, making sure he wasn't there before going to ask around.

"Excuse me," I asked another nurse that was working at the desk. "Do you know where Dr. Edward Cullen is?" I wondered.

"No, sorry." She shook her head. "I think he went on lunch break."

"Okay. Thanks." I said, walking back to the elevators and to my ward.

I stopped when I was just about to go through the double doors into the pediatric ward, seeing my man standing against an empty hospital bed. He looked behind him, unaware of me in front of him and started to walk towards me while looking down at a chart.

I walked down the hallway towards him, smiling at him when he looked up and realized me standing in front of him, but frowning as I read his expression. He looked angry and completely upset about something. I hoped everything was okay, and that nothing had happened during my absence.

Edward reached out and grabbed my arm as I got too him, almost aggressively as he pulled me into a supply closet. "Get the fuck in here." He said through his teeth.

I had never seen his this angry before, and honestly, it kind of scared me.

"What? Edward what's wrong?" I panicked, looking up at his face as it went bright pink in what seemed to be anger. He locked the door before pushing me back behind a cart so no one on the other side of the door would see us.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He questioned in disgust. "Drugging yourself up on three different types of sleeping medication, as well as ipecac tablets to make yourself sick. What the hell is that all about?" He looked at me for answers as I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I all but yelled, becoming defensive. "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" I asked in offense.

"The lab results." He held them up in front of me.

I snatched them from his hands and scrambled to open them. I gasped. What the fuck? How could this be? I had high dosages of Ambien, Lunesta and Rozerem in my system, as well as ipecac. They were all sleeping medications to help with sleep disorders like insomnia, and ipecac was to help a person throw up.

"Do you know how bad this is?" He stared intensely into my eyes. "If the courts found out that you have all this stuff in your body without it being prescribed to you, you could lose Blake. It doesn't even matter if Blake isn't given to Mike, he could still be rewarded to the state."

"I haven't self medicated." I shook my head, tears swimming in my eyes.

"Then how the hell did they get into your system?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair and letting out a big breath, calming himself.

"I don't know." I trembled. I thought hard, trying to come up with a reason. I choked. "My door was unlocked." My eyes widened in realization.

"What?" Edward's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"My door was unlocked and my cabinet was open." I stated, shock overpowering my system.

"Okay, now I think you're crazy." Edward said in complete seriousness as he looked at me.

"No, no, Edward." I panicked, my body shaking. "Last week, after our fight, the next day I came home after picking up Blake and my front door was unlocked. I thought I had left it open as I was in a rush to see you that day, and when I got home, it was open. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought that I had left it unlocked." I face-palmed. "It explains why my cabinet door was open, someone was in my house." I cried in realization.

"You mean someone did this to you?" He questioned, his hands bawling into fists at his side.

"I think so." I mumbled.

"Lets prove it." Edward took my hand, leading me out of the supply closet, letting the door crash close behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, pulling on his arm as he held my hand in a death grip. He practically dragged me down the hallway, as I found it hard to keep up with his fast paced walking.

"To your medicine cabinet." He announced.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	49. Explanations

**A/N - Hey guys, here is the next chapter a little early as you have reviewed so much! Thank you for all the comments:) - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 49: Explanations **

"Edward, why are you so angry with me?" I asked, aggressively ganking my arm from his tight hold.

He turned and looked at me, his body towering over mine. He placed his hands gently on my shoulders and I watched as he breathed out more evenly, his facial expression becoming more calm.

"I'm not angry with you." He said, "I'm angry with the person that did this to you." He admitted.

"So, you don't think I self medicated?" I clarified, worried that he didn't believe me.

"Of course I don't." He assured. "I just let my mind run away with me for a minute. I didn't know what happened." He shook his head, as if he wanted to de-clutter his thoughts. "I mean, you were in my care. I feared that I had done something wrong, given you the wrong medication."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You would never do anything wrong." I rubbed his back. "But you have to start telling me all this, because for a second there, I thought you were going to blow my head off."

"I would never." He shook his head. "And, I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was thinking."

"Its okay."

"No, its not." He disagreed. "I refuse to let myself treat you the way Mike did. I refuse to let you be hurt again. And when I read the lab results, I was confused, I didn't know what happened. I thought I had done something wrong with the antibiotic I put you on and I got angry at myself, and ended up taking it out on you. Bella, I'm so, so sorry for that." He squeezed me to him, "But then my thoughts flickered to Blake and what would happen if Mike's team of lawyers found out about all of this, it would be damaging against us in the case. I couldn't help but think it was my fault." He explained.

"Edward," I breathed, "It would never be your fault..."

"But it could have been." He cut me off.

"Let me finish." I pleaded.

"Sorry. Go on..." He trailed off, waiting for me to speak.

"It would never have been your fault because you didn't put me on antibiotics that had a dosing agent in them. You put me on an antibiotic that stopped me from barfing every ten seconds. It helped me." I said, softly.

"You showed me how much you loved me this weekend. You took care of Blake and I. You fed and bathed Blake when I couldn't, you chauffeured him to school and back, you made sure I was alright every second of the day and held my hair when I was hunched over the toilet getting sick." I pointed out. "You did nothing to hurt me. You would never do anything to hurt me, because you don't have it in your heart to hurt me."

"I love you, Bella Swan." He cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen." I whispered back, crushing my lips to his as he kissed me back with as much passion as I had put into the kiss.

I moaned as he slid his tone into my mouth, letting it dance with mine. I hummed, my hands sliding up his back and wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. I let my hands glide into his glorious silky hair, softly tugging on his locks as he held me tightly in his embrace.

Edward slighting started to pull back, smiling. "I really do love you." He looked me right in the eyes.

"Ditto." I giggled.

He chuckled. "Come on, lets find out if the pills in your cabinet were switched. And if they were, I am going to hunt down the asshole that did this to you." He told me, his tone dead serious.

"Alright." I replied, getting into his car.

Edward ran around to the drivers side and hopped in. I gladly put on my seat belt, as he drove like a maniac to my house. His Lamborghini wasn't my favorite car of his, as I was often worried about him wrapping it around a tree.

"You really do need to slow down in future." I scolded once we were outside my house.

"It was an emergency, speeding was called for." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right."

He just laughed and I sighed. He would never understand the panic he put me through as long as he drove this car. I got out and Edward took my hand, leading me inside. "What tablets were you taking?" He wondered as we got to the kitchen.

"Aspirin and I took the cold and flu tablets the first day I felt sick." I informed him.

"Okay." He nodded, letting go of my hand and opening up the cabinet, taking out the two boxes of medication that I had been using this past weekend.

I watched intently as he opened up the boxes, examining the pills. "Dammit." He said to himself, a wave of red coloring his face. "Look, its the ipecac tablet sign. The tablets got changed by whoever was in here." He spoke through his teeth, obviously angry as he opened up the other set of tablets. "Yeah, these are the same. All the pills that were said that you took in your lab results are all here." He shook his head, letting out a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine. We will find out who did this." I held his hand, softly giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm pissed." Edward said bluntly.

A giggle escaped my lips. "That's putting it lightly." I teased.

"How are you joking right now?" He wondered through his anger. He looked adorable when he was overprotective and pissed off.

"Because, I know that no matter what happens, I have you and Blake. I can go back to the hospital and get all this stuff flushed out of my body and we can have my dad look into it." I stated. "Everything will be okay." I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Yeah..." He nodded, his mind seeming distant before he snapped back into reality. "But I'm still going to kick this persons ass. Man or woman, I don't care." He told me.

I laughed. "Okay, Edward." I nodded. "Come on, lets get all these pills out of here, throw them in the trash and have you hook me up to an IV so I can get back to feeling myself." I mumbled, kissing Edward's lips.

With one last kiss, Edward gathered everything out of my medicine cabinet and put it in a plastic bag. We drove back to the hospital and Edward disposed of the medicine properly before taking me to a quiet part of the hospital. He got me to sit down on a hospital bed and I frowned as I saw him wheel over a bag of fluid.

"This should help." He mumbled, "I paged Angela. She is going to come up here and keep you company while I work." He said as he hooked me up to the IV, treating me as if I were as fragile as glass. He worked so gently, it was nice that he wasn't rough or treated me as if I were a piece of meat.

"More like she is coming up here to babysit me." I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly." Edward nodded, chuckling at my annoyed expression.

He leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you, beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah. She loves you too, Edward." It was Ang. She came over and sat on the chair beside my bed, looking at us.

I giggled, "I love you, Edward." I replied, shooting a glare in Ang's direction before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Edward's lips.

"Page me if you need me." He delicately stroked my cheek with his fingers as he pulled away.

"I will." I promised. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine." I assured.

He just nodded and squeezed my hand, straightening up and smiling at Ang in acknowledgment before leaving.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	50. Girl Talk

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 50: Girl Talk**

"So, what showed up in the lab results?" Ang wondered, slouching down in her chair and putting her feet up on the side of my bed.

"High dosages of sleeping pills and ipecac." I informed her with a frown.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how the hell did they get into your system? You haven't been self medicating, have you?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Of course I haven't self medicated. You know me."

"I know." Ang nodded, "Who do you think did it?" She asked, looking curious.

"I think the arrow is already pointed on a fine line." I told her in a knowing voice. "I think Mike...or someone in his family."

"Mike? Why would he do anything to make himself look bad in a vicious custody battle?" She wondered, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"More like, he wants me to look bad so he has a greater chance of getting Blake. Although he is an idiot for thinking I wouldn't know that something was horribly wrong with my body. I am a nurse after all...who is in a relationship with a surgeon." I shook my head as I thought of Mike. He was an absolute bastard.

"Idiot." Ang muttered, "His parents must have dropped him as a baby, because there is something seriously wrong in his brain."

"Agreed." I said, letting out a soft giggle. "God, what was I thinking when I married him?" I sighed.

"You thought you were in love. I mean, he was your first boyfriend." Ang pointed out.

"Yeah, but it definitely wasn't love...or even lust. He was just a guy I met in university, we went out and ended up getting married to each other." I mumbled.

"And had a baby." She added.

"Out of a shit sex life." I giggled. "Ugh, he never could pleasure me properly." I shook my head at how bad he was.

"How bad was it?" Ang wondered with a giggle.

"A lot of awkward movements, he was very stiff thought it all and I constantly had to be the dominant one. It was very frustrating." I shivered at the thought of it. "Plus, he came way too easily, sometime I wouldn't even have an orgasm." I admitted.

"But with Edward..." I trailed off, letting out a moan as I looked at Ang with a goofy grin. "He knows how to pleasure a woman." I said in pure bliss. Just at the thought of sex with Edward, I was weak too the knees.

"I can see that." She laughed.

I smiled. "Well, he is amazing at it. Sometimes I can have multiple orgasms in one go." I hummed.

"What? No fucking way!" Ang gasped. "I am so jealous."

"You should be." I shot back with a giggle.

"I wish Ben could do that to me." She pouted.

"Honey. You guys just have to experiment a little." I told her. "What's foreplay like?" I wondered, wanting to help her out a little, because I knew what it was like to be in a very frustrating place when it came to sex. I knew what it was like to want to be pleasured fully and be worshiped. I was just overjoyed that I found a man like Edward to give me that. A man I unconditionally loved making love to me was the best feeling.

"I dunno." She sighed. "Its kind of touch and go." She shrugged.

"Well, tell me. Come on. Its just me." I urged. "We're like sisters. I'm not going to run off and tell the whole hospital." I promised.

She smiled, seeming more comfortable. "I just wished he would touch me a lot more, before sliding into me. Ben has a tendency to rush things." She frowned. "I love him and I love having sex with him, but sometimes I don't want it to be just like getting each other off, or whatever. I want it to be slow and meaningful. I don't want him to just slid his dick into me all the time. I want him to take his time and vice versa." She told me.

"You should talk to him about it, Ang. Communication is everything in a relationship." I advised. "If you tell him, he might take it into consideration and start trying different things with you."

"But you don't think he will get mad at me, or, hurt?" She questioned, seeming upset.

"Ben? Angry?" I laughed. "He would never...not at you Ang." I shook my head.

"You think so?" She wondered.

"I know so." I assured. "I've seen you guys together, and its pretty darn cute. He would never be able to get angry at you, he loves you too much."

She smiled widely, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I love him a lot, too." She said and it took me a whole lot of restraint not to let out a massive "Awwww".

"I can see that." I giggled at her giddy face and sparkling eyes. She was totally in love with him.

Ang looked up at me with an embarrassed face and I was confused by the change in her facial expression. She went from being all loved up and gooey to being embarrassed. It was strange.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I wondered, feeling a question bouncing on the tip of her tongue.

"How do you and Edward..." She blushed. "What do you an Edward do for foreplay?" She choked out through her embarrassed giggles.

I laughed. She wanted to know about me an Edward. It was embarrassing but I was going to tell her, as what we did might spice up her love life.

"Well, we've only had sex a handful of times." I admitted. "But it starts out with a lot of kissing and feeling," My voice had become a low whisper. "we strip each others clothes off, get all touchy, he'll feel me, I'll feel him." I laughed, my cheeks red hot. "Then it moves onto the licking and sucking." I said, not able to hold back my fit of giggles.

Ang giggled with me. "And what about the licking and sucking?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I composed myself, my whole body flushed bright red. "I suck and bite on his earlobe and he kisses and licks at my neck, then I go south and give him a..." I tried to say the word but it wouldn't leave my lips. This was so embarrassing.

"You give him a...?" She persisted.

"A _blowjob_." I whispered the word so lowly that it was even hard for me to hear it before I covered my face with my hands.

"Yeah...then what?" She asked, giggling.

"I do that, he then flips us and, um, goes down on me, and, uh, fingers me, and, gets me ready for him." I told her and she nodded eagerly, wanting to know more.

"Then what?" She urged.

"We have sex." I shrugged.

"Do you do all kinds of different positions?" She wondered.

"Sometimes." I muttered, wanting to get off this subject as my face was bright pink at this point.

"Which position do you like best?" She asked. God she was so dirty.

"Ang." I exclaimed.

"What?" She put her hands up in defense, as if she were surrendering.

"I like when he is on top." I answered. "I feel he goes a lot deeper in that position." I mumbled, already knowing she was going to ask 'why?' because her mouth was opened as soon as I had responded to her question.

"Your sex life sounds amazing." She breathed.

"It is amazing." I piped back.

She laughed. "I have a lot to try out with Ben." She rubbed her hands together.

I shook my head at her. "Go by the Kama Sutra. That will keep you occupied for a while." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"I might just hit the bookstore." She laughed. "I think that IV bag has had its day." She looked up at my bag of fluid.

I glanced up at it and saw that it was practically all gone. "You want to take it out of me?" I asked.

"Sure." She nodded, getting up out of her chair and sitting on the side of my bed.

I watched as she took the IV out of my arm and held a cotton bud to where the needle had come out so the blood wouldn't flow through the needle point. I put a plaster over the cotton bud and thanked Ang as she disposed of the IV fluid bag.

"Ready to go back to work...or do you want to have sex with our men?" She wondered. "Cause I am pretty turned on." She added.

I laughed. "I might just go find Edward."

She giggled. "I get the supply closet on the third floor." She called.

"Dammit." I frowned, but then smiled. "I get Edward's office. That couch shall come in handy."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	51. Planning To Play

**A/N - Hey guys, here is the next chapter as you have been reviewing so much, keeping me motivated to keep writing this story. So, thank you for your wonderful support and I hope you like this chap! Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 51: Planning To Play**

I waited patiently inside Edward's office and looked around at all the framed achievements he had on the wall. He really was a scholar, something his parents must have been insanely proud of. I was incredibly proud as I looked at all of his achievements that he had gotten since the time he was sixteen. It was nice to see that he had his priorities in check since he was that young.

I jumped when my phone rang, bringing me out of my trance. I looked away from wall and rummaged through my pocket for my phone. "Hi, dad." I answered on the third ring.

"Bells, how are you feeling?" He wondered, his tone concerned.

"I'm good. Feeling a lot better." I said, not wanting to tell him about the pills. I figured Edward and I could tell him this weekend when we all didn't have work and could see each other in person.

"That's great news." He praised. "Sue and I were just wondering if you would allow us to take Blake to La Push for a barbeque at Harry's tonight. I'm sure Leah and Seth would love to see him. Unless you and Edward want to come?" He offered.

"Dad, I can't go to La Push tonight...I'm busy." I said. More like, I want to have a lot of sex with Edward.

"Doing what?" He edged.

I blushed. "I have a lot of chart work to catch up on since my absence and Edward has a paper to write." I lied, hoping he would believe me.

"Well in that case, Sue and I will take Blake for the night." Charlie said.

"But..."

He cut me off. "No buts. I hardly get to see my grandson and I want him to come tonight. I will drop him off at school tomorrow morning." He told me.

"Okay, dad. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Good luck catching up on all that chart work." He told me.

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks dad." I closed my eyes, hoping that my whole excuse sounded convincing.

"Bye Bells." He hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket, jumping in fright when Edward's office door opened. I smiled at Carlisle when he walked into the room. "Hello Bella." He greeted, politely.

"Hi, Carlisle." I smiled, moving out of the way as he walked by to Edward's desk.

"How are you feeling? You had quite the dose." He muttered while putting a stack of papers on Edward's desk.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you." I smiled, again.

"You waiting for Edward?" He wondered. I nodded. "He should be up in the next ten minutes. Last I saw of him, he was scrubbing out of surgery." He told me as he started to walk out of the room, giving me a polite nod.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Bella." He turned before opening the door. "You have bags under your eyes, you look exhausted. Take a half day. You've been sick all last week, don't overdo it."

"Carlisle that's not necessary." I shook my head.

"Bella, its not a request, its an order." He eyed me down.

I nodded, not wanting to take him on. "Okay. Thanks."

As Carlisle left, Edward walked in. I smiled at my sexy man and kissed his lips. "What are you up too?" He wondered, sitting in his desk chair.

"Your dad gave me a half day..." I mumbled, figuring that I could do something for Edward tonight. Maybe lingerie? A sexy night at his place? "And my dad is taking Blake tonight." I said, and I giggled as Edward's face became mischievous with that piece of information.

"You want to stay at my house?" He wondered.

"You want to give me the keys of your house?" I raised an eyebrow. I figured I could give him a sexy night tonight. We hadn't had sex in a couple of days and I had missed Edward Jr.

"Sure." He nodded, taking his house key off of the desk. "I'll be home at six." He said as I placed my hands on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss at his neck.

"I can't wait, handsome." I licked the shell of his ear. He sucked in a breath as I let my hands slide down his chest, resting them on his crotch. "Don't be late." I teased, squeezing him once before pulling away.

I kissed his lips and smiled, walking away. I waved goodbye and winked at him before exiting his office. That should keep him satisfied until tonight when I did something sexy for him.

I went down to the nurses lounge and grabbed my bag, ready to go lingerie shopping in Port Angels. I walked out to the parking lot and got into my car, driving towards Port Angels and smiling as I parked my car outside the mall.

I walked towards the only lingerie shop they had which was pretty small and started looking through racks of little lacy numbers. I didn't want to do anything cliché, like a nurses outfit. I wanted something fun and playful.

"Hi. Do you need some help?" A perky sales assistant asked.

"Um," I looked around, knowing it would be hard to find something on my own. "Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay. What are you looking for?" She wondered.

"I don't know. I am having a sexy night with my boyfriend tonight and I don't know what to wear." I admitted, a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"You want something sexy and elegant or bold?" She wondered.

"Bold." I giggled. "Definitely bold." I told her.

She laughed. "He's in for a wild night."

I blushed. "Mm hmm." Was all I said in reply.

"Well, we do have this collection that just came in." She told me, leading me to the back of the store.

I smiled when I saw a sexy looking bustier. "Can I try that on?" I pointed to it as it stood our on the hanger.

"Of course." She nodded, getting my size down and showing my a dressing room.

"Do you have high heels to go with this?" I wondered.

"We do have a small selection of high heels that you can look at." She told me, leaving my lingerie in the fitting room and bringing me over to a small wall with about twenty pairs of high heels.

"I need something black." I muttered, taking down a pair of black high heels that had skinny strapping venture up the ankle. "These are gorgeous."

"They are." The sales assistant smiled, who's name tag said, Olivia. "What size are you?" She wondered.

"Six."

I walked back to my fitting room while Olivia got my shoe size. I started to strip out of my clothes and into the lingerie. I put on the black stockings and thong before lifting the bustier into my hands. I slid the bustier on, smiling as the sheer black mesh and shimmering silver eyelet sequence did wonders with my skin tone.

I connected the strings on the bustier to the stockings and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked sexy, really sexy.

I opened the door when there was a knock and took the high heels. I slid them on my feet and smiled, standing up and gasping at how tall I was. With six inch heels on, I was close to being 5'9. Maybe Edward and I would be able to stand up and actually be able to kiss without any awkwardness.

I opened the door and showed Olivia who gasped. "You look incredible." She gushed.

"Thanks." I ducked my head. "You think he will like it?" I wondered.

"He will love it." She promised.

I smiled. "I think so too." I nodded.

I got redressed into my scrubs and got everything gathered. I brought my lingerie and high heels, thanking Olivia as I paid for them. "You have a fun night." She waved me off.

"Thank you." I blushed as I left.

I wandered through the mall, getting myself some nice floral smelling bath soap and shower gel from the body shop. I wanted to smell nice for Edward, and be perfect in every way for tonight's fun.

I hummed to myself as I passed a hair salon, not feeling like having to wash my hair again tonight and style it. I felt like treating myself today, and although it felt incredibly selfish, I got my hair done, styling my long locks in loose curls.

At around four o'clock I got back to Edward's and slipped the key into the door. I brought my bags up to the spare closet in his room and set them aside, before running back downstairs.

I got into my car again, wanting to get stuff from my house like make-up and comfortable clothes. It only took me a forty five minutes to get home, grab my make bags and a few clothes before I was back at Edward's.

I made myself something to eat and quickly gulped down my soup and sandwich before running upstairs to the shower. I tied my perfectly styled hair up and lathered myself up with my brand new sweet smelling soap that I'm sure Edward would love the smell of.

I got out of the shower and dried off before cleaning my nails and putting on some body lotion. I smiled as the clock striked 5:30. Not long now before Edward would be home.

I cleaned the rest of myself off and started to put on make-up. I did my eyes dark, so they were black and smokey and looked oh so sexy. I let my hair down and smiled at myself when I was all done. I was looking pretty good.

I ran across the room into the spare dressing room and started to put on my bustier. I took my high heels from the bag and rushed to get them on. I stood in front of the long mirror and looked at myself, smiling. I looked beautiful. This lingerie really suited me.

I walked out into the bedroom, surprised that I was walking like a pro in these sky high heels. I took some candles out of the cabinet under the TV stand and put them around the room, finding a lighter in the candles box.

I started to light the candles and dimmed the lights, setting a soft sexy glow around the room. I was glad that it was already dark outside, making it feel more like nighttime.

I put the lighter away and rounded up my bags, smiling to myself in the closet as I heard the front door open downstairs. I put the rubbish in the bin, hearing Edward call out my name as his footsteps sounded with every step he took on the stairs.

"Bella?" He called as he opened the bedroom door.

I took one calming breath and smiled as I walked out of the closet, having the satisfaction of his eyes popping out like saucepans. "Hey, tiger." I purred.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	52. Playing

**A/N - Hey guys, for pictures from this story, go to my profile for a link to my blog. Thanks guys. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 52: Playing**

"Bella," Edward said in shock, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "You look incredibly beautiful." He stuttered, unable to take his eyes off of me.

"Why thank you handsome." I smiled, pushing off of the doorframe I was leaning against and pirouetting. "You like my little outfit?" I wondered, brining my finger to my mouth and biting on my nail.

I saw Edward gulp hard. "I love the outfit." He nodded, while letting his eyes drink me in. "Fuck." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I smiled in satisfaction. I was having way too much fun teasing him.

"What do you think of my thong?" I smirked, turning to show him my ass. I placed my hands on the doorframe and pushed my butt out into the air, giving him a great view. I looked over my shoulder and looked at him with a serious face, trying not to give it away that I knew I was teasing him so much.

His eyes looked straight at my ass, as his hands shook. I bit my lip as I looked at the hardness in his pants. I was definitely going to have fun with Edward Jr. tonight.

"Well?" I pressed, wanting to know about my thong.

"It, er, its, uh, um, very...sexy." He stuttered, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment. It was the first time I had seen Edward so tongue tied. He wasn't the confident badass Edward I knew. Tonight he seemed to be a little intimidated and taken off guard and his brain seemed to be cluttered.

From looking in his eyes it was like he wanted to be soft and gentle with me, and show me how much he loved me, but, he also wanted to be wild and give me fast kinky sex. I could see the dilemma in his eyes. I could see that he wanted to saunter over here and grab me around the waist and show me a good time, but for some unknown reason, it was as if he couldn't make the moves he wanted too, and was letting me decide what move would be the first.

I smiled and straightened up. I walked towards him, thankfully not tripping over my own feet in these heels. I set my hands on Edward's shoulders and looked up into his delicious green eyes.

"Is someone's mind a little cluttered?" I wondered, setting my hands on his cheeks and softly kissing his lips.

"Its you." He breathed out, pecking my lips again. "You look stunning. I've never seen you look so sexy." He groaned.

I smiled and let my hands slid from his cheeks to his chest, my palms resting flat down. "Thank you. I tried my best." I hummed.

"I can see that." He said, making me giggle.

"Well, I'm glad." I smirked, smiling as he set his big hands on my hips.

"You, Bella Swan, are the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on." He told me and I smiled, trying not to tear up. It was nice to hear that he thought of me as a sexy beautiful woman. I had never felt like that before until I had met Edward.

"You're a beautiful man. Inside and out." I responded, softly letting my hands rub his chest before I slid my hands up to his tie, loosening it up and taking it from around his neck.

"Mm. I love you." He told me, while I popped open the first button of his shirt.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen." I smiled, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Mm." Edward hummed into the kiss, pulling me flush to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands running through his hair and our tongues danced with each other. I pulled away and squealed as Edward quickly walked us backwards towards the bed and lay down on top of me.

"Mr. Cullen, it seems as if you have taken charge." I purred.

"I wouldn't have my little girl going overboard. Cullen has to give something back." He winked, grinding his hips into mine and making me moan as the hardness in his pants hit against my body.

I pulled Edward down on top of me, kissing his lips hard. My hands slid down from his neck and I took his shirt into my hands, digging my nails into the fabric. I moaned as Edward deepened the kiss, my hands pulling at his shirt to get it open. I groaned in frustration when I couldn't do the buttons, taking a hold of his shirt between my fingers and pulling it apart, having it open as the buttons flew everywhere.

"Oh, shit." Edward pulled away. "That was sexy." He looked down at me, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the ground.

"It wasn't meant to be. I just wanted to feel your bare chest." I admitted, looking up at Edward who stood on his knee's in between my legs.

He picked up my foot, undoing the strap on my high heel. "I really like these." He told me, once he had slipped it off of my foot. "They make your legs look incredible." He slipped off the second high heel. "Plus, they're very sexy with this outfit."

I smiled up at him as he kissed my foot before putting it down. I sat up and kissed his chest, my hands on his sides. I started to bite and suck on one of his abs, giving him a hickey. "Mm. My Bella mark." He said proudly when I pulled back, showing two hickey's, one on his abs and the other low on his hip.

I unbuckled his belt, pulling down his zipper. "Someone is a little over excited." I giggled, seeing Edward's hardness spring out once I had his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees.

"He hasn't been fed in a couple days." Edward said, rubbing him.

I moved his hand away and sat up. "I'm so sorry little Ed." I smiled.

"Little?" Edward frowned.

"Huge." I corrected.

"That's more like it." He chuckled, smirking.

His laughs turned into moans once I had taken him into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his head, my hand softly squeezing his shaft a little harder as I pumped him with my hand and sucked on his head. Edward's grunts and moans filled the room, encouraging me to do more, so I took him fully into my mouth, which was hard to do as he was so long.

"Oh, Bella." He yelled, his hands knotting in my hair.

I pulled back, breathing, before sucking on his shaft. I rubbed the twins, letting my fingers play with them as Edward's dick continued to grow under my tongue.

"Uh, baby, stop." He ordered and I did.

I wiped my mouth, smiling up at Edward. He softly pushed me back on the bed, laying down on top of me. I moaned and squirmed under him as he kissed and sucked on my neck, his kisses going south as he got to the tops of my cleavage that peeked out. He softly sucked on my sensitive skin, making delicious feelings knot in the core of me.

"I have such a hard dilemma." He frowned. "Do I take this sexy outfit off of you or keep it on?" He said to himself.

"Anything you want, big boy. But make the decision quick." I pleaded.

He laughed. "I think I'll keep it on you." He hummed.

I smiled, pulling him down so that he would kiss me. I moaned into his mouth as his hands gripped my hips a little more tightly. I bit at Edward's top lip, making him moan.

I pulled back to breathe, gasping for breath. I watched as Edward trailed south, undoing my garter belt like a pro and licking me over my panties. "Fuck, Edward." I threw my head back in bliss, my body aching for him.

I moaned as he roughly took my panties down off of me, throwing my legs over his shoulder. "So fucking glorious." He mumbled before burring himself in my pussy.

My mouth opened as my legs dug into his back, moans trying to escape from my mouth but getting caught at the back of my throat. Edward really did know how to pleasure me, I had said it before and I would say it again.

He lifted his head and crawled up me. He reached over my head and I heard him at his bedside drawer. He sat back on his legs, tearing the condom wrapper open and sliding one on himself. I watched as he made sure it was on properly before leaning back in to kiss my lips.

"What position?" He wondered.

I smiled. "I want you to choose." I said.

"You sure?" He wondered.

I nodded.

"I want to do Kama's Wheel." He told me.

I giggled. "Did you like study the Kama Sutra or something?"

He chuckled. "Nope. I just know the positions that are very pleasurable." He stated.

I smiled. "Are you going to talk me through this one?" I wondered, sitting up to kiss his lips.

"If you want me to?" He muttered, holding me tightly to his chest in a hug. It was a sweet loving gesture, something I needed right now.

"Show me." I pleaded, desperate for him to be inside of me once more and show me how much he loves me.

"Straddle me." He said as he sat up, his legs spread apart.

I did as Edward said and straddled him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and keeping myself steady. "That okay?" I wondered.

"Perfect. Don't think, just feel." He said and I nodded, burying my head in his neck. "I'm going to slid into you." He informed me.

I moaned as I felt him at my entrance, pushing into me and I squeezed my eyes shut at how deep he went. "Oh, Edward." I moaned out as he started moving. He was right, this was one of the most pleasurable moves.

Edward moved at a faster pace and I screamed out in bliss, my head thrown back as our hips smacked into each other. "Come on, sexy." Edward smacked my ass, making it sting. I moaned, getting even more turned on.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I let go, riding my orgasm as Edward continued to move inside of me, quickly building up the delicious feelings inside of me again and making me orgasm for the second time as he came.

"Oh, Edward." I hugged myself tightly to him. "That was amazing."

I fell back on the bed and breathed hard, my legs sweaty and my stockings becoming uncomfortable. I sat up and took my stockings off, Edward still in front of me as he gasped for breath.

"Did I wear you out?" I giggled.

He shook his head. "No. But you gave me one of the best orgasms ever." He admitted.

I smirked in pride. "I guess we did very well for the start of a very long night." I winked.

Edward chuckled. "Get naked. We're taking things up a notch."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	53. Past Partners

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 53: Past Partners**

I gasped for breath as I snuggled into Edward's side, softly running my fingers through his chest hair. "That was really good." I breathed out, turning in his arms.

Edward chuckled. "I would have to agree."

After making love in his bed, we had ventured downstairs to the kitchen and had sex on the counter top, the dining room table and then on the sofa in the living room and were currently lying in front of the fire on a blanket.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"Do what?" He breathed, looking down at me.

"Keep him up for four rounds of sex." I touched his crotch, softly sliding my fingers over his body before moving them up to his chest again.

Edward laughed, kissing the top of my head. "I'm gifted." He shrugged, a proud smile on his face.

"Oh yes you are." I nodded, letting out a soft giggle. "I love you." I turned in his arms and rested my head in my hand as I used my elbow for support.

"I love you, too, angel." Edward said softly, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered, looking into his eyes as my voice became serious.

"Anything." He promised.

"Have you had a lot of experience with sex?" I wondered. "Because it sure as hell seems like it." I smiled, thinking back on the last three hours of love making.

Edward smiled at me, cupping my cheek as he leaned up and kissed my lips. "How about we talk about this in a more comfortable setting?" He wondered, and I could tell he was stalling.

I figured I would give him a minute more for him to prepare, so I agreed. I got up off of Edward and stood, smiling as he took my hand and lead me to his room. Edward let go of my hand and went to his dresser, pulling on a pair of boxers.

I went to my bag and pulled on a pair of panties and a long t-shirt that just hit the backs of my thighs. I walked back into his room, turning off the main lights, leaving the bedside lamps on.

I crawled into bed beside Edward and snuggled into his side, the both of us sitting back against the headboard. "Will you tell me?" I pleaded, resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"Of course I will." He rubbed my side.

"So, how experienced are you?" I blushed. It wasn't that big of a deal if I knew about Edward's past sex life or not, but I wanted to know of the other women he had slept with. I didn't want to overreact like the way I had done with Tanya.

"Eh, very experienced." He said in an uneasy, embarrassed tone, as if he thought I would get angry with him for opening up to me. I clenched my jaw, a wash of jealousy coming over me as I thought of him with another woman. "Bella, baby, don't be jealous. I only have eyes for you." Edward whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I know there is Tanya," I stated, hating that I had a image of one of the girls he had had sex with, feeling sick at the thought of him having sex with other women.

"Yeah. She and I had a sexual relationship from the time I was twenty four, up until about eight to nine months ago." He informed me.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. Even though Edward told me not to be jealous, it was hard not to be. I mean, he was mine, and the thought of anyone else getting to love on him was revolting to me.

"And there were other girls in college." He added.

"When did you lose your virginity?" I wondered.

"Eighteen. First year of college." He muttered. "You?"

"My wedding night with Mike." I admitted.

"You waited until you were married?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah." I nodded, wishing that I didn't blush so easily.

"My first time was in my dorm room at Dartmouth. I had dated a girl called, Stephanie, and after about three weeks of knowing each other we had sex." He admitted.

"Was it just the one time?" I wondered.

"No. We continued to date up until the first semester was over. We had sex a total of five times." He mumbled.

I nodded. "How many others?"

He sighed. "I had sex a lot in my first year of college, but the girls meant nothing to me. They were all just one night stands and people that happened to catch my eye at party's." He rubbed his fingers up and down my side. "I know I sound like an asshole when I say they don't mean anything too me, but its the truth. I didn't even know half their names. It was just sex to me." He shrugged. "And, honestly, it was all very straightforward. There was no adventure or passion, it was just fast quick sex that happened for an hour and then you said your goodbye's and never saw each other again."

"What about in Switzerland?" I asked, kissing his chest.

I was glad Edward was opening up to me and telling me things that I wanted to know. I wanted to be informed about the women he had been with, I think I deserved to know.

"I had sex with a doctor called, Sabrina Arnet, in Switzerland while I was an intern." He told me. "But I didn't go after her, she went after me. We had sex on and off for about six months, before I got changed to another hospital."

"Was she married?" I wondered, not liking the thought that Edward would be apart of an affair.

"No. She was only thirty five and was very dedicated with her studies. Kind of like me." He answered. "Then there was Madison. The last girl before Tanya. Madison and I dated for about eight months, the both of us not really in the relationship for anything other than sex."

"So, there is only four girls names that you can remember out of all the girls you had sex with?" I questioned.

He nodded his head, a little embarrassed with the admission. "A lot of the girls I had sex with, we just wanted to get each other off and feel something. There was nothing else too it. It was strictly sex." He mumbled. "Tanya was my first love. Puppy love. We had sex and, yeah, there was something there, but it can't even be compared to what I feel with you, Bella." He kissed my lips softly.

"Baby, with you its not _just_ sex. I'm making love to you. I'm showing you how much I love you." He smiled. "And the way we make love, how you show me how much you love me, its the most amazing feeling. I have never had such an amazing sex life until I met you." He told me.

"Really?" I wondered, hugging him to me.

He smiled. "I'm completely serious." He promised.

"I feel the same about you." I told him, "You are the first man to actually give me a mind blowing orgasm. With Mike, I rarely even got to an orgasm. Our sex life was slow and awkward and he was so bad at it."

Edward laughed. "That makes me feel like a King compared to him."

I kissed his lips. "You are a king compared to him. Your my king."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	54. Opening Up

**BELLA POV: CHAPTER 54: Opening Up**

I smiled at Edward from across the hallway. He softly winked at me and I smiled widely, trying to listen in too what Carlisle was saying as he stood at the top of the stairs looking down at all of us.

It was the morning after Edward and I's sex filled night, and although I was completely exhausted, I have never felt better. The whole hospital staff was currently gathered around on the main hallway, listening to Carlisle talking about how the hospital would be run, come January when the new budget came into power.

I looked at Ang as she came up beside me, blowing out a breath and tying up her hair. "Where did you come from?" I wondered with a knowing smirk, seeing Ben shuffle past me and stand beside Edward and the rest of the interns.

"Your advice...its definitely worked." She whispered.

I softly giggled. "Tell me later."

I turned my attention back to Carlisle, seeing that he was finishing up his speech. I smiled when he was finished and started to make my way to the nurses lounge, but getting pulled back by strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Where do you think you're off too?" I heard Edward say.

I laughed. "To collect Blake."

"Oh, really? I was going to ask you if you wanted to get lunch." Ang said and I looked up, seeing her beside me.

"I can collect Blake." Edward volunteered.

"Are you sure?" I wondered.

"Positive." He nodded. "Just tell me where to go?"

I smiled and turned in his arms, hugging him. "Forks Elemetery. You know where that is?" I asked.

"Yeah. I pass it on my way to the grocery store." He muttered.

"Okay, well park over near the main door and once you go into the building, his classroom is on the first right. If you get lost, just ask the girl at the main desk 'where kindergarten is'." I told him.

He laughed. "Bella. Calm Down. I got this." He assured.

"Okay. And remember to get him lunch, before you drop him off at my dad's place." I said.

He nodded. "I got it. I'll see you in about an hour."

I kissed his lips goodbye and watched as he walked down the hallway. I was a little panicked to let Edward go and do this, but I knew him, and he would be fine. Blake would be fine.

I blew out a breath and looked at Angela. "What are we getting for lunch?" I wondered.

"How about a Starbucks?" She shrugged in question.

"Sounds perfect." I agreed.

Ang and I walked into the lounge, getting out purses. We walked out of the hospital grounds and to the corner of the street where Starbucks was. I claimed a booth inside while Ang went to use the restroom.

When she came back, I went up and ordered vegetable soup and a coffee. Once my order came up, I gathered everything on my tray and sat down across from Ang who was already eating a sandwich and drinking coffee.

"So, why did you miss half the meeting today?" I wondered, dipping some bread into my soup.

"Ben and I were having some really good sex." She giggled.

"My advice worked, then?" I smirked.

"Yeah." She nodded, happily. "I'm very satisfied."

"How did the topic come about, or, did you just tell Ben that you guys needed to explore a little more?" I asked.

"When I went to find him yesterday, we went into the supply closet and I stopped him from undressing me. He asked what was wrong and I told him that we needed to talk. And I told him that I wanted to try out new things and experiment, and funny enough, he wanted the exact same thing." She explained.

"See! Communication is everything." I drank my soup.

"Yeah, your right." She nodded in realization. "I should listen to you more often."

I laughed. "Yeah," I muttered sarcastically. "Listen to the girl that is divorced."

"But has a sexy man, loving relationship and a wonderful sex life." She pointed out.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I got pretty darn lucky with Edward." I continued to eat.

"Do you think he's the one?" Ang questioned, finishing off her sandwich.

"I wouldn't let Blake have a strong relationship with Edward if I didn't think he was the one." I told her. "I mean, apart from Blake, Edward is my everything."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Ang clasped her hands over her chest.

I giggled and shook my head. "I just wish I didn't have this custody battle hanging over my head." I admitted.

"It won't be long more, now."

"I know. I just wish Mike was out of the picture and Edward..." I trailed off, shaking my head again.

"And what? Edward was Blake's dad?" She questioned, looking at me intently.

I sighed, my chest rising and then falling as I let out a big huff. "I don't regret what happened with Mike. I don't regret us having a baby together." I started. "But with how things went towards the end of our relationship, Mike really disappointed me, and did really hurtful things.

"I don't regret Blake, I just wish Edward was Blake's dad. At least then Blake could have a good father that would never leave him and someone he could look up too. But with Mike, I can tell he has that constant abandonment feeling." I opened up to her. "I just want to move on with my life with Edward and leave Mike behind. I don't want him in Blake's life. This is why I'm taking him to court for full custody."

"I think you're right to take him to court." Ang said. "He needs to stop screwing around and being immature. You don't need that in your life. Blake doesn't need that."

"I know." I whispered. "I'm glad I have Edward now," I smiled. "He will never let Mike hurt me or hurt Blake. He is my protector, and I love him so much for accepting my circumstances and loving me anyway. It just shows what an amazing man he really is."

"He is pretty amazing." Ang nodded, making me laugh.

"You like him for his looks." I shot back. "I love him for who he is. I don't see him as a guy with loads of money, fast cars and big houses. I see him as Edward. The sweet, sexy, caring, protective man that I am head over heels in love with."

Ang giggled. "Yeah. Your right." She nodded. "He is really sweet, though. And fun to work with." She added.

"I'm glad you guys like each other and its not awkward." I smiled.

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	55. Bonding Time

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 55: Bonding Time **

"Edward!" Blake yelled as he came out of the classroom, making me laugh.

"Hey, Blake." I picked him up, setting him on my hip. "How was school today?" I asked, starting to walk towards my car.

"It was good." He smiled. "Derek asked me to go to his house to play this Friday." He smiled, proudly.

"Oh, really? We'll have to talk to your mom about that." I warned.

"I know. But Derek said his mom would call." He told me, smiling as I put him in the backseat of my Range Rover. "Where's mommy?" He wondered.

"Your mom is at the hospital with Angela. I decided to take you out to lunch today for some guy time." I told him. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I like guy time." He said, and I smiled when seeing him looking so comfortable in the backseat. Blake and I were really starting to bond. We were comfortable around each other now, there was no awkwardness or cautious movements.

I made my way into town, bypassing the diner. I didn't want to eat there. My mom had a nice cafe around the corner from her office, so I drove towards the other side of town and parked out front.

"Come on, Blake." I helped him out of the car, setting him down on the sidewalk and taking his hand.

We walked into the little cafe and got a booth beside the window. "I like this place." He giggled as he looked around.

"Really? Have you never been here before?"

"No. Mommy and I go to the diner." He told me, taking a pack of crayons in his hands that was lying on the table next to his menu. I watched him taking out a blue crayon, starting to color in the child menu.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked.

"Um," He looked at me.

"Here, let me read it." I mumbled, taking the menu off of the table. "How about chicken nuggets and fries?" I wondered. He shook his head. "A burger." He shook his head again. "Pizza?"

He smiled. "Yes, please."

"What kind?"

"Just Plain." He told me, taking his menu back and starting to color on it again.

The waitress came and I ordered Blake a cheese pizza and, myself a mexican wrap. "So, did Mrs. Berry give you lots of work today?"

"No. She was out sick. We had a guy called Ronan teaching us today." He muttered, focusing on coloring. "I didn't like him. He acted so silly."

"I'm sure Mrs. Berry will be back in tomorrow." I comforted. "How was the barbeque with your grandpa?" I asked.

He giggled. "It was fun. I got to make s'mores over the fire with Auntie Leah. And my Uncle Seth played ball with me." He smiled happily. "And grandpa told me stories and we went for a walk along the beach with Mr. Harry."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." I smiled, enthusiastically. "Did your Auntie Leah make sure to put extra chocolate in your s'mores?" I wondered.

He laughed. "Yeah. But don't tell mommy." He begged. "She rarely lets me have chocolate."

"Well we need to change that." I chuckled. "Maybe I'll distract her long enough so you can sneak a cookie from the jar."

"That'd be awesome."

The waitress set down our drinks and two glasses of water. I thanked her, before she left and dug into my food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I cut up Blake's pizza, because he couldn't do it himself and we ate in comfortable silence.

"Do you..." Blake trailed off, biting on the last slice of his pizza.

"Do I what?" I wondered.

"Do you think I will have to go to Mike's house this weekend?" He asked with a frown.

"Why do you say that?" My eyebrows mashed together in confusion. I was taken off guard that he was asking about Mike, he hadn't seen his dad in weeks.

"Because, its weekend two of the month." He explained.

"I dunno, bud. I hope not, because I want to play with you this weekend." I admitted.

"Really." His face lit up with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely." I nodded. "Maybe you and your mom can come to my house this weekend and we can play in my pool?" I suggested.

"I would love that." He smiled, it was so genuine and heartwarming.

"Then I'll tell your mom you have to come over this weekend, if your not going to your dad's." I said.

"Mike's." He corrected. I was astonished that he corrected me.

"Why do you call him that?" I wondered.

"Because." He shrugged. "He is not a man. If he is not a man, he's not allowed be called my daddy."

My forehead crinkled in confusion. "Who told you he's not a man?" I asked.

"I heard grandpa Charlie telling Sue in the kitchen." He muttered, drinking his water. I nodded, not wanting to question him anymore, as I felt he might get suspicious.

Blake and I finished up lunch within the hour and after paying the bill, we got back in my car. "Off to grandma Sue's." I announced.

"Thanks Edward." Blake whispered from the backseat.

"You're welcome, Blake." I peaked into the backseat and smiled at him, before turning back and placing my hands on the wheel, starting up the engine.

I drove towards Chief Swan's house, knowing where he lived because of the information he had given me when Bella was sick. He had said if I needed Blake to be kept at his house, that I could bring him over whenever needed, but I handled everything pretty well. I just needed to know who this mother fucker was that hurt my Bella. I knew it was Mike, I just needed it to be confirmed before I went and rearranged his face.

I parked in front of Charlie's house and Sue was already at the door. I got out and opened Blake's door. "Hey Grandma." Blake smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi." She patted his head. "Hello, Edward." She looked up, smiling widely.

"Hey." I nodded in greeting, holding out my hand and shaking hers softly. "Blake ate all of his lunch. He had pizza." I informed her.

"Oh, that's great." She smiled, looking down at her grandson in pride. "We better not keep you any longer. I know doctors have a lot of work to do." She said. "Thanks for feeding him."

"He was an absolute pleasure." I said, hugging Blake goodbye before getting in my car and driving back towards the hospital.

I parked in my reserved spot and smiled, resting my head back against the seat. Lunch was definitely a success. I think after Bella's weekend when she fell sick, it really strengthened Blake and I's bond, as I basically took care of him on my own. I bathed him, fed him, tucked him into bed, we played, and we enjoyed each others company. He really was a sugar sweet kid. There was not a bad or bitter bone in his body.

I think I loved him like a son. I could feel a very strong protective instinct coming over me whenever I was near him. It was as if I were a daddy bear, constantly protecting my cub from harm. I didn't like when strangers were anywhere near him. I didn't like when I was away from Bella or Blake. I constantly felt sick to my stomach whenever I thought of them in their house alone. I wanted to be there for them and guard them, especially after what happened to Bella. I wouldn't be able to contain my anger if Mike did something to Blake.

I know that if Mike did anything to Blake, I would kill him. And I wouldn't be sorry for doing it. I would rather rot in a jail cell for the rest of my life for murder, knowing Bella and Blake were safe, than having Mike come in and out of their lives, constantly hurting them.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	56. Wanting to Know

**A/N - Hey Guys, remember to check out my blog! There is a link on my profile page. You will get to see pictures of Edward's house and loads of other pics from the story:) - LoveRobsten**

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 56: Wanting to Know**

I smiled as I waked down the hallway. Blake had put me in a really good mood. He was a funny kid, and made me laugh all the time. I could see why Bella loved him like there was no tomorrow, as he was full of joy and happiness. He made me smile.

I walked up to my office and sat down at my desk, looking through the paperwork on the patients I had just operated on. I groaned at the stack of papers I had to read through. Just looking at them made me stress out.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, running a hand over my face. I was exhausted. With all the sex and fun I had last night and an early surgery this morning, it was definitely taking a toll on me. I could sleep for a week.

I looked up at the door when it opened, seeing my sexy woman walk through. I looked at how her delicious hips moved as she walked, giving me a great view of her gorgeous curves.

"Hey, baby." She smiled, sitting on my lap and kissing my lips. "How was lunch?"

I laughed. "You came up here to make sure everything went smoothly, right?"

"You caught me out." She giggled jokingly, kissing my lips again.

I kissed her back. "It went really well. Blake and I had a great lunch." I assured her, rubbing my hand up and down her side as I held her to me. "I brought him to the cafe beside my moms office and he had pizza, and told me about school and the barbeque last night." I informed her. "It was fun."

Bella smiled widely, placing her hands on my cheeks and kissing me hard on the lips, her delicious tongue running along my top lip. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She whispered against my lips. "My two boys get along." She smiled widely.

"We do. But, one question?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Blake asked me if he had to go to Mike's this weekend. He said something about it being 'the second weekend of the month'?" I questioned.

"Mike hasn't contacted me about a schedule, since I filed for full custody." She shrugged hopelessly. "And I don't want him over there. I don't want him to be hurt again, because I can see how happy and stress free he has been for the last few weeks without having the worry of going to Mike's every other weekend." She told me. "But I guess he is starting to get suspicious about everything."

"I think so too." I agreed. "But we need to cover all our bases." I mumbled.

"Meaning?" She urged.

"As much as I don't want him over there, and I don't want him and inch near Mike," I started. "You have to contact him." I breathed.

"WHAT? AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME? YOU WANT BLAKE TO GO OVER THERE!" She freaked out, smacking my chest and getting up off of my lap, pacing the room.

"Bella, baby, calm down." I soothed, taking her hand in mine and pulling her into a tight hug. "I just suggested it because I don't want to have any loopholes in the case. I don't want him to think he has the right to say that you have been keeping Blake from him since this custody battle has started, when he hasn't even rang to see how Blake is doing." I explained. "If we even got supervised visits, or all of us go to the park and he gets to see Blake for an hour or two. It means then that we have a few bases covered."

"Edward," She choked out, fisting my shirt in her hands. "I can't let Blake get hurt again. I can't do that to him." She sobbed desperately. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as tightly as I could to my chest. "What he did to me...I can't let it happen to Blake." She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We'll figure something else out." I promised. I was sure Jasper could draw up something for the judge, explaining that Blake didn't want to be anywhere near Mike.

Bella sobbed in my arms and I held her tightly. I think the thought of Blake just being within a mile of Mike was frightening for Bella, as Mike was so unpredictable. He had done something unforgettable to her. He had drugged her up and tried to make her look bad.

If Bella had continued on those pills, not knowing what they were, she wouldn't of been able to go to work and once she started to miss a certain number of days, people would get suspicious and start asking questions, making whatever tests she got done be public rather than secret. So, Mike would have made her look bad in front of everyone, and she would definetly have lost Blake as everyone would be on his side. It was sick, really. He wanted to make her out to be an unfit mother.

"We need to prove he was the one that put the pills in your medicine cabinet." I told her.

"How?" She hiccuped.

I kissed the top of her head. "We need to go and talk to your dad. I think CCTV camera's around town should be checked, to see if he has been lurking around. We should see if fingerprints were left on your medicine cabinet door and get those boxes of pills checked out for any traces of Mike on them."

"But you threw the pills in the trash." She reminded me, rubbing the tears from under her eyes.

"Fuck. The bin men haven't come to haul the trash yet, so I'll have Ben go such for them." I face-palmed. That was a fucking stupid move, Edward.

"Baby, don't worry about it." She ran her hand through the hair above my ear. "Everything will work out."

"I hope so." I breathed out.

"I know so." She kissed my cheek. "Come on. You go talk to Ben and I'm going to get us a coffee, because I am exhausted from last night." She laughed.

I smiled. "I'll see you in a few." I softly kissed her lips. "And, baby girl, don't be upset. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Blake." I vowed.

Bella hugged me tightly. "I believe you." She promised.

We walked out of my office and I paged Ben to my ward, smiling at him when I saw him doing chart work at the nurses station. "I need you to do me a favor." I said.

"What is it?" He asked skeptically, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I need you to go out to the dumpsters and find a bag of pills." I told him.

"What? No way. I'm an intern, not a garbage boy." He shook his head, snorting.

I glared, intimidating him by towering over his 5'9 height with my 6'3 body. "You will do this for me," I threatened, my eyes boring into him, not daring to blink.

"And why would I?" He challenged, but I could see how uncomfortable he was.

I smirked, slightly. "I'm sure my father would love to know that one of my inters is having sex with a nurse in his supply closet on the 3rd floor."

Ben's mouth opened and closed a few times. "You can't prove it."

"I have my sources." I assured.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. "Give me an hour." He looked up at me, seeming relieved when I backed up.

"Thank you." I said, genuinely.

"A bag of pills?" He clarified.

"Yes. They are all different medications. Look for the Ambien sign on the tablets and ipecac, you will know its that bag when you find those kinds of tablets." I told him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"And, Ben," I said, before he walked away. "Don't come back to me without those tablets." I warned, giving him my glare.

He gulped, nodding. "Okay."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	57. Chief of Police

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 57: Chief of Police **

"Edward, I can't go to the police station now. I'm scrubbing in on a surgery with your dad." Bellla sighed, her forehead crinkling in frustration.

"Then I'll go." I volunteered.

"Okay, but don't do anything crazy if you find out something bad." She warned.

I just nodded. I wasn't going to make any promises. Bella frowned at me and I sighed, pulling her into a tight hug and crushing my lips to hers. I thought maybe if I kissed her, she would let everything go.

"I'll see you later." I whispered, turning and walking away before she could say anything else.

"I love you." She called.

I smiled and turned, giving her a crooked smile. "I love you, too."

I kept walking until I got to my car. I smiled as I ran a finger over the glossy shine of my baby, opening up the door to my lamborghini and sitting down in the comfortable leather seat. I pulled out of the parking lot, getting a lot of stares from people.

I will admit my car was very flashy, but she was my baby and I couldn't leave her back in Switzerland as it was too heartbreaking. I drove seamlessly to the police station, pulling in and parking beside a cop car.

I went into the station and Charlie was there to greet me. "Chief." I smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself.

"Ah, Edward." He smiled, squeezing my hand in his. "Nice to finally talk to you in person."

He let go of my hand and looked me up and down before gesturing me to follow him back to his office. I sat down on the chair in front of his desk as he closed the door and sat behind his desk.

"Its nice to put a face to the person that Blake constantly talks about." He chuckled, looking at me intently.

I smiled widely. It was heartwarming to hear that. "He's an amazing child."

"He is." Charlie agreed. "Why are you here?" He wondered.

"Its Bella." I told him, his face instantly growing panicked. "I think...we think, Mike may have caused her sickness last week." I told him.

"Bastard." Charlie grumbled under his breath. "How?" He wondered.

"All the medication in her medicine cabinet was changed to sleeping tablets and ipecac to make her sick." I told him.

His face grew angered and I could tell that he was going into overprotective mode. The feeling was mutual. "Do you know for sure that it was Mike?"

"No. But I'm going to find out."

"And that's where I come in." He summed it up.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" He wondered.

"I need you to get me CCTV footage of him in town, if there is any." I mumbled.

"Okay. I can do that." He nodded, lifting up the phone that sat on his desk and talked to some guy called Paul. "This will take a while." He informed me.

"That's okay." I mumbled. "Can you ring me when everything is ready?" I asked.

"Sure can," He smiled, standing when I did. "Its nice to see you Edward. Bella is head over heels for you." He told me.

I laughed, blushing the lightest shade. "The feeling is mutual."

"And, as for my grandson. He won't shut up about you." He laughed.

I chuckled. "He is a gorgeous kid." I smiled, thinking of Blake. He was outgoing and fun, it made me smile as I thought of him, thinking of our lunch.

Charlie patted my back, assuring me that he would ring me when he found anything. I shook his hand before leaving and drove back to the hospital. I looked around for Ben as I walked through my ward, seeing him standing with a plastic back, identical to the one I threw out, and a huge frown on his face.

I walked up beside him, my nose crinkling as my face scrunched up in disgust. "You're in desperate need of a shower." I told him. "You stink."

"You don't think I know that." He snapped.

"Touchy intern." I held my hands up in defense as he looked as if he were about to shoot me. By the expression on his face, I knew he wasn't happy at all.

"Dr. Cullen, I would appreciate it if you didn't tease me, right now." He glared.

"Whatever." I shook my head. "Thank you for getting these for me."

He nodded. "What do you need them for anyway?" He wondered.

"Ben?" I glared.

"Yeah?" He wondered.

"Mind your own business." I advised.

"Sorry." He backed up. "I'm going for a shower."

"I think you should." I chuckled.

He glared, walking away from me. I took the bag of medication to my office and lay them all out on the table. I got gloves on, stacking the pills into there groups and putting them into individual bags.

I smiled when it was done, hoping that we at least got a finger print or something. I put them to the side and sat down, taking some paper work from the stack and starting to work through it all. I figured I could get some work done while I waited on Charlie to call me. It was better than doing nothing.

I jumped when my phone rang, making the peaceful quiet become very loud. Charlie. "Hello?" I picked it up.

"We got him." He said, making my temper boil.

"I'll be right over." I replied, hanging up.

I pushed the paperwork aside, flinging my pen on the table. I rushed down to my car with all the pills and raced over to the police station. I was fuming, I needed to know if he did it. I brought the pills into Charlie's office. "I need you to try and get his finger prints off of these." I told him, sitting down on the spare chair.

"No problem." He said, putting them to the side of his desk and moving his computer screen to show me the CCTV footage, and sure enough Mike was there at the set of traffic lights that you stopped at before turning onto Bella's road. And it was just a few days before she got sick.

"We couldn't get any footage of him going into the house, but we have his car going down her street and then it cuts off and there is no more camera's to catch him in action. But there was footage of him going into a pharmacy and coming out with a big bag, an hour earlier to this." He told me, showing me footage of him going into a pharmacy and then coming out with a big bag.

"He did it." I growled.

"I think so too, but we don't have proof." Charlie shook his head. "Not if these pills come back with no fingerprints."

"But isn't the CCTV footage proof?" I questioned.

"No. It doesn't show him doing anything to Bella or her property, so its not proof." He said and I frowned, that was disappointing to hear.

"Edward, we might not get anything from this." He told me. "And if we don't, we have to move on and be the bigger people in this situation."

"Yeah. I guess." I muttered, falsely. No way was I going to be the bigger person, not after seeing that. I was going to beat him to a pulp.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	58. To Fight Or Not To Fight?

**A/N - Hey Guys, here is tomorrow's chapter a little early. Hope you Enjoy! - LoveRobsten **

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 58: To Fight Or Not To Fight?**

My nostrils flared as I got to my car, yanking the door open and slamming it closed once I was sat in the drivers seat. I placed my hands on the steering wheel, my knuckles white as I held it in a death grip. My heart pounded in my chest as I thought of Bella and Blake, thinking of everything Mike had done to them up until now. I was sick to my stomach just thinking about it all.

I drove towards Port Angels, my foot heavy on the pedal as I sped towards Bella's old house. The house that Mike now owned, all because he demanded it and Bella gave it to him out of fear. But she didn't need to be scared of him anymore, as I was here, and I was going to protect her.

Mike was a weedy little man that interfered and dictated everything in her life, but I saw past him. He was transparent to me. I had dealt with a handful of guys like him throughout my college years, and behind their tough exterior was a very insecure, immature, selfish, abusive coward of a human being that cared for no one but themselves.

I sighed, letting out a deep breath as I passed through the town of Port Angels. My temper was rising as I thought about the things he had done. While married to Bella, he had hit her, mentally abused her and that made me sick to think about, especially the aspect of when she was pregnant with Blake. I mean, who hits a woman? Especially a woman who is pregnant?

My grip on the steering wheel tightened. He was going to fucking pay. I would make sure he got what was coming to him. How dare he think he can do that to Bella. And, after what he did to her with the pills, I could see why she was so scared of him. He was unpredictable. He popped up when least expected. I could see how frightening he was too her, and it broke my heart.

When he did that to her with the pills, causing her to be physically sick. I realized the lengths he was willing to go to hurt her, and it made me scared to think that one night when I wasn't with Bella, that he would do something more damaging.

I coughed, nearly hurling at the thought of him actually physically doing something to her. And with the rate he was going at, he could kill her. He wasn't a doctor. He didn't know what all those pills in her system at once could have done to her. If she had taken too many of those pills within hours of each other, thinking they were cold and flu relief tablets, she could have overdosed and send herself into a coma without even knowing it.

But he was a fucking idiot to think we wouldn't find out, we were on the fucking medical side of things. He must really be a dumb shit.

I sped way over the speed limit, nearly edging at 180mph as I got closer and closer to where he lived. I bypassed cars on the highway, just wanting to get to this mother fuckers house and beat the shit out of him.

I slowed down as the lights ahead of me turned red, tapping my fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as I waited for the light to go green. It seemed to be taking forever.

I ran a hand through my hair. I debated if he was worth going to beat up, or, if I should just deal with him in court. But with all his abusive history piling up, I was finding it harder and harder to turn back.

I wasn't a violent person. I had only ever been in one fight before and that was when I was nineteen. It wasn't even my fault. I was coming out of a bar after a long day at college and a drunk guy happened to be trying to instigate something, and as I got to my car, he hit me on the back of the head twice before I turned around and tackled him to the ground, giving him a punch in the face before quickly fleeing the scene. It was an act of self-defense. It wasn't as if I wanted to fight, or, chose to fight.

But when thinking of Mike, I couldn't turn back. Not after everything he had done. He needed some roughing up, someone to tell him who was boss. I wanted to show him that he didn't scare me, and that as long as I was around, he would be getting nowhere near Bella or Blake.

I got to Bella's old neighborhood, looking at the different houses and parking outside Mike's. The street didn't have many houses on it, just a few here and there.

I looked at the driveway, smiling when I saw that his car was here. Get prepared Mike, I thought to myself as I approached the house. I banged on the front door. It was obvious that I was angry.

"Who is it?" He called from the other side. His voice sounded weak, so I knew he knew that he had done something wrong. He knew something bad was going to happen, I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

I didn't answer, I just continued banging. "Who the fuck..." He opened the door, "Oh sh-..." He jumped in fright when noticing it was me, trying to close the door, but I put my foot out so he couldn't.

I knew right then and there that he had done it. His reaction made it clear.

I pushed the door open and heard it bang against the wall inside as I took Mike by his tie and dragged him out of his house. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" I yelled, getting him up against the side of the house, my fists bawling up in the cheap material of his suit. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER." I drew my arm back and sprung it forward, allowing my fist to connect with his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He played dumb, trying to get out of my hold, his legs trying to kick mine but I dodged them easily.

"Fuck that. You know." I threw him on the ground, kicking him in the stomach. "You stupid little man. You should have known I would have found out. I am a surgeon."

I stepped away from Mike, allowing him to get up. "You are some fucking character, Cullen." He charged me, hitting me in the nose, but I tackled him to the ground, punching his face repeatedly as he tried to hit back at me. "You know nothing. I didn't do anything."

"I saw you on CCTV camera's. You did it." I talked aggressively through my teeth.

"You're a sad prick, Mike." I punched him again, kneeing him in the stomach. "You're the guy that just wants to ruin everyone's lives and gets enjoyment out of it. Its sick." I held him to the ground, staring him straight in the eyes, seeing his face start to swell. His eyes looked into mine and I could see the fear I caused. I could see how terrorized he was. I hoped I made him feel like how he had made Bella feel so many times in the last few years.

It didn't feel good to beat him up. It didn't feel good that I could make someone feel so frightened. But I felt as if I were getting a point across.

I stood up off of him and watched as he held his stomach. "You're not even worth it." I shook my head, "Little bitch can't even fight." I mumbled under my breath, knowing he heard me as he glared and quickly jumped up, his arms swinging in the air. I got a hit in the face a few times, but I managed to knee him in the groin and that kept him on the ground, whimpering.

"Just be thankful that God is finally giving you the payback you deserve." I stood over him, looking at his pained beaten face. "You hit Bella and Blake when you guys were married," I kicked him again, "You constantly disappoint Blake and hurt Bella." Another kick to the groin, "Well, not anymore."

I stood back, watching him whimper on the ground like a little girl. "I will get you back for this. I will make sure Blake is mine forever."

I glared, my eyes becoming intense and serious. I got the lapels of his suit jacket and held his face close to mine, making sure he saw the intensity in my eyes. "You do that, and I will make sure you rot in jail for at least five years for misdemeanor. I have you on CCTV tape with the pills, pictures of you breaking into Bella's house. I have everything that will make the judge lock your ass up and make sure Bella gets full custody." I smiled. "So, this fight never happened. That is unless you want to go to jail." I gritted my teeth letting him go. "Oh, and Mike." I added, "I can have Bella testify for all the abuse you put her through over the years."

He looked shocked when I said that. Bella had kept the abuse quiet, only telling Angela. So, Mike knew that if Bella's dad were to hear of it, he would be thrown into jail for more than ten years. Charlie would make sure he got as much jail time as possible. And on top of his recent attack on Bella, he was looking at a long time in jail if he became vocal about this fight.

When I heard about Mike abusing Bella, I was surprised she hadn't told Chalrie. He was a cop, after all. But, Bella, paralyzed with the fear of what Mike might do to her and Blake, made her keep quiet about the whole thing.

I stepped away from him and backed down the driveway, making sure he wasn't coming after me. I got into my car and drove towards Port Angels, parking my car in the lot of a McDonald's take-away.

I looked at myself in the mirror, frowning. I looked a lot worse than I felt. The pain hadn't hit because the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet. My right eye was swollen and bruising, making it hard to see. And my lip was busted open and bleeding, as well as my nose. My hands were swollen and a little bloody, and the top three buttons of my shirt had been ripped open. It looked worse than it was because of all the blood.

I sighed and got myself a McDonald's, hungry after what I had just been through. The guy at the till gave me an odd look as he passed over my burger and fries, but I just rolled my eyes at him and walked back out to my car.

I pigged out as I looked through my phone, seeing a few missed calls from Bella. It was almost eight thirty, so I knew she knew that I was up to something. I sighed and sent her a text, telling her I would be over soon. I was reluctant to go and see her while looking like this as I knew she would freak.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	59. Not Wanting To Walk Away

**A/N - Hey guys. AHHHH, this story has over 1,000 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing and supporting this story. It means so much to me:) Hope you enjoy this next chapter! - LoveRobsten **

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 59: Not Wanting To Walk Away **

I winced as I drove towards Bella's, everything was aching. I may have been the most dominant in the fight, but throwing around a guy for a good half an hour was hard work. My head was pounding, and one of my eyes was swelling so bad that I found it hard to see.

I frowned as I got to Bella's. I was hoping she wouldn't freak out too much, but she probably was going to go crazy before she accepted what happened.

I parked out front and slowly took my seatbelt off. I will admit to being slower than usual, wanting to spare as much time as I possibly could before having to go inside the house. I continued to fix myself up, buttoning the three buttons that had come undone and trying to smooth out the creases.

I got out of the car and grunted, my back clicking. I undid the buttons of my cuffs, rolling the sleeves up my arms in an effort to hide some of the blood on the forearms of my shirt. My hands were swollen and bloody, so I knew I would be out of surgery for at least a week.

I walked up the porch steps and blew out a breath, opening the already unlocked door. "Bella?" I called softly, not wanting to wake Blake.

"Edward." She called back in a happy tone. Fuck, she was going to whip me into shape when she saw me, I could already feel it. I felt tension in the air, on top of what was about to happen.

I watched her approach me as I closed the door, turning away from her before turning around. The shock on her face was a lot more than I expected it to be. I gulped when seeing her face go bright pink. She was pissed off. "Where were you?" She shook, pointing at me with her finger as she took in my appearance.

"I..." I couldn't get out what I wanted to say before I got a slap across the face. I grunter, it stung like hell. "Okay. I deserved that." I agreed with her, turning my head to look back at her, but getting another slap across the face as we made eye contact. I was pretty sure my whole cheek was looking raw and red, as it stung and I could feel the pain setting in.

"You asshole." She spat, looking at me with glassy eyes. "I told you not to go over there." She cried.

"I know." I tried to keep my voice low and calm. I figured I would let her scream at me first before we talked it out. That way, she could release some of her anger.

"Do you know how immature and irresponsible that was?" She screamed at me.

"Bella, shh." I tried to quieten her down. "Blake is upstairs." I reminded her.

"Don't you dare bring him into this." She hit my chest. "I told you not to do what you just did. You are such a prick for doing it."

"I don't regret what I did. It was his payback for the years of abuse he put you and Blake through." I said, earning another shove from her.

"You could ruin everything. I could get Blake taken away because of you going over there today." She wiped the floods of tears off of her cheeks.

"That won't happen." I disagreed. "I made sure it wouldn't happen."

"How's that?" She looked at me in question, moving away from me and standing at the other side of the room. It hurt that she didn't want to be near me.

"I threatened him that if he told anyone our fight happened, that I would have him rotting in a jail cell for years."

"We don't have fucking evidence to do that." She screamed. "You put my baby in jeopardy." She slapped me again. "Mike is capable of anything. You don't even know half the stuff I've went through over the last few years with him. Everything he's done to me, shows me that he won't stop at anything until he gets what he wants. And you doing that, might have cost me everything." She charged me. I sighed, looking down at her broken face.

"Stop. Calm down." I instructed.

"You calm down." She spat back. "When you have a child of your own you might know how it feels."

I felt my chest tighten, finding it harder to breathe. I already know how it felt, because I viewed Blake as mine. My anger boiled at her comment. She hurt me by saying that. I felt as if she disregarded the relationship I had with Blake. "Mike may have done things to hurt you in the past. and you may think that he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. But guess what...I don't stop until I get what I want. And what I want is for you and Blake to be happy. For Blake to be completely yours with no Mike in the picture.

"I don't want you to get hurt, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But, after all that he has done to you and Blake, I couldn't let him just walk away without getting a punishment. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of doing something to you without a consequence.

"You have allowed him to rule you for the majority of the time you've known each other. You don't vocalize what he does to you, and that's the dangerous part of it. He keeps doing things to you because he knows your not going to tell anybody. He can't keep getting away with abusing you, Bella." I told her, trying to make her see my perspective on it.

Bella shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "I need you to go, Edward." She told me. "Just get out of here. I can't look at you." She muttered, looking sick to her stomach.

I shook my head. "I can't walk out on you. I can't walk out on Blake."

"I'm telling you to leave." She glared at me. "We'll talk tomorrow."

I was about to say something when I heard a door upstairs open. "Mommy?" I heard Blake call.

My eyes closed. Facing Bella was hard, but facing Blake was going to be even harder. His questions would be harder to answer than Bella's. I heard his little feet on the steps of the stairs, slowly taking one at a time before jumping off the bottom step and onto the floor.

"Edward." He squealed.

I felt his little arms wrap around my leg, I softly patted his back with my swollen hand. I didn't want to scare him, but I couldn't just walk out. I slowly turned, showing him my face and his eyes went wide.

I crouched down, placing my hands on his little sides and letting him see me. "What happened?" He looked at me with tear filled eyes and then at Bella. "Why do you look like that?" He pointed to my face, that I knew was badly beaten.

"Its okay, Blake." I assured, pulling him towards me in a protective hold. "I'm okay. I was just in an accident." I lied.

He just looked at me, and I could tell he didn't believe me. "Mommy will make you all better." He promised.

"I don't think so." I shook my head, hearing a soft whimper from Bella, but luckily Blake didn't hear it. "I have to go somewhere else."

"Where's you's going?" He asked, placing his little hand on my cheek. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me and mommy." A tear slipped down from his eye and I quickly wiped it off of his cheek.

My heart squeezed painfully in my chest. I couldn't bare to see him cry. I felt bad for it being my fault. "I have to go, little man." I pulled him in for a tight hug, rubbing his back as his arms wrapped around my neck.

"But who's going to tuck me in?" He frowned, pulling back to look me in the eyes. He was so innocent to all of this, it broke my heart.

"Here." I stood up, picking him up and setting him on my hip. I climbed the stairs and went into his room. I set him on his bed and pulled the covers around him.

"Nightie Night." I kissed the top of his head, his little hand came up and fisted my beaten shirt in his hand.

I looked down at him and he gave me a sad look. "I hope your okay, Edward." He whispered.

"I'm fine." I lied, taking his hand from my shirt and holding it in mine. I softly kissed his fingers. "My dad will fix me and I will be all better by tomorrow." I assured.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." He sat up, tucking himself into my side.

I wrapped my arms around him. I loved him. "I don't like seeing you cry." I admitted. "But, everything is going to be okay."

"Did you do it to protect mommy?" He wondered, holding onto my hand in a death grip.

"Something like that." I mumbled, lifting him up into a bear hug before setting him back under the covers. "Go to sleep, Blake. I'll see you soon."

He nodded, closing his eyes. I wrapped the covers around him and ran my hands lightly through his hair. I sighed. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to leave Bella. I wanted us to sort this out, but if she wanted me gone for the night, then I wouldn't argue.

I got up from sitting on the side of Blake's bed, taking one more look at him. I felt my eyes water, it was painful to leave. I opened his door and closed it softly. I got to the top of the stairs, seeing that Bella already had the front door open for me.

"I know. I'm leaving." I mumbled, as I hit the bottom step.

I walked past her, hoping she didn't see the tears that fell from my eyes. I'm madly in love with her, and I hoped we could get through this. As I crossed over the threshold, my heart hurt, I couldn't breathe and tears rushed down my cheeks. The pain I felt when leaving, was like nothing I had ever felt before. I belonged where Bella and Blake were, and I had myself to blame for not being able to stay with them.

"I love you." I choked out through my tears.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	60. Dad's Advice

**EDWA****RD POV - CHAPTER 60: Dad's Advice**

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I drove towards my parents house. Bella kicking me out was so unexpected. Yeah, I thought she would be angry. I knew she would yell at me. But I never expected her to kick me out or not even want to listen to what I had to say.

I frowned as I stopped at a red light, punching the steering wheel. I was pissed off and angry with myself, yet I wasn't at the same time. I wasn't angry with myself for beating up Mike, but, I was pissed off at the fact that I didn't stop Bella for giving me so much grief about it.

I parked outside my parents house, using my key to get in. I closed the front door, seeing my father in the kitchen wearing his pyjama's. I hoped I wouldn't freak him out to much.

"Dad?" I called softly, not wanting to scare him as it was close to midnight.

He jumped, taking his hand from the plate of brownies that were set out on the kitchen counter. He looked at me, and his hand instantly went to his chest and a loud gasp came from him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got in a fight." I mumbled.

"A fight." He exclaimed. "Up to my office now. No way in hell is your mother going to be seeing you like this without getting you cleaned up first."

I sighed and walked up the stairs and went into my dad's office, sitting down on the sofa and watching as he got out his medical bag. "What the hell were you doing getting into a fight?" He scolded, putting some antiseptic liquid on some gauze and starting to clean my face up. I winced. "You have just moved to this town a few weeks ago. Are you trying to make a bad name for yourself? For your family?" He went on a rant. "God Edward, I would expect Emmett to get in a fight. He is gullible. But you...I would never have expected this to happen." He huffed out a deep breath, holding gauze to a gash above my eyebrow.

"Can you stop giving out to me? I got enough of that over at Bella's." I frowned, wincing as he started to rub cream over my face, likely making sure that none of my cuts or wounds got infected.

"Bella? What was her part in this?" He demanded.

"I beat up her ex-husband." I admitted.

I yelped as my dad's hand came and slapped me on the back of the head. "Are you crazy? You go beat the fucking guy up when she is in the middle of a vicious custody battle?" His face became red in anger. "Are you really that big of an idiot?"

I shook my head and stood up, defeat washing over me. "I came here to talk to you. To have someone that will listen to me and be on my side. But I guess everyone is against me. So, I'm just going to leave." I huffed, shaking my head and walking towards the door.

"Edward."

"What?" I frowned. "You want to shout at me some more? Tell me that I'm the idiot for beating up a guy that caused Bella to be sick last week, that changed the medicine in her cabinet so she would become sick and has been abusing her since they were married. You think I was wrong to stand up for her, to beat him up and stop him from abusing her again and being able to have the satisfaction of doing it because he doesn't have any consequence waiting on him." I rambled, looking up at the ceiling and not wanting my tears to fall.

I did it because I love her. Why can nobody see that?

"Mike abused Bella?" He questioned, shock taking over his expression.

"And Blake," I added.

"How come nobody knows?"

"Because. He has threatened her so much, she is so frightened about doing the wrong thing, that she will tell no one." I told him. "Only her best friend, Angela, and I know. Not even her father knows, and he's the chief of police." I said in disbelief. How did Charlie not know?

"Edward sit down." My dad told me as I wiped tears from under my eyes. It was upsetting to hear about all the abuse someone you love has gone through, and is still going through. It was hard to deal with.

I put my head in my hands, letting the tears fall. I needed her too not be angry with me. I needed her too be the one that would be able to understand. I expected her to understand, but she just through it all back in my face.

I looked up at my dad as he set a glass of scotch on the table in front of me. "Lets get up cleaned up." He rubbed my shoulder, kissing the top of my head.

My dad took my hands in his and wiped them clean, putting a bandage around my right hand as it was was looking way worse than the left. He got ice-packs and put them on my hands, wanting the swelling to go down.

We stayed in silence while he worked, the both of us waiting for the other to talk. I could tell my dad was shocked to hear about Bella, he didn't think this whole 'Mike custody battle thing' was as bad as it was. I don't think he could understand until now why Bella and I were so desperate to make sure Blake was fully Bella's.

After cleaning me up, my dad got me a t-shirt of his from his room and a pair of sweatpants that he never wore. I changed into them and threw my other clothes in the bin. No way was I going to get the blood stains out of them.

"You really do love her, don't you?" He whispered, the both of us sat on the sofa with a glass of scotch.

"More than she knows." I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes again.

My dad patted my bent knee as I rested my foot on the edge of the coffee table. "Just think of things from her perspective." He told me. "She has come from an abusive relationship. The guy that's done this to her keeps coming back and hurting her and Blake. There has been no one protecting her, until you came along.

"She hasn't seen anyone stand up to Mike before. She hasn't had anyone to defend her." He pointed out. "She's scared Edward."

"I..." He cut me off.

"You might think she stands strong. You might think that Mike doesn't frighten her because she's with you. But when she's not with you, she has the fear of him coming back. She's on her own with no one to protect her. What you've just done, she thinks it will provoke him to make another attack and she's fearful."

I nodded. I never thought of it like that.

"You have got to deal with him through the law. The police have to be told about the abuse caused to Bella and Blake. Bella needs to get full custody. And Mike needs to be as far away from Bella and Blake as possible.

"I can understand why you did that tonight, and quite honestly, I agree with you for doing it. But, Edward, what you did may frighten him, but its not going to stop him from trying to do more damaging things." He said softly, and I could tell he was trying to open my eyes with the advice he was giving me. It was working.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I have to be more understanding to where Bella is coming from, and, be there more." I frowned. "But, I didn't expect her to act the way she did towards me. It was very unexpected."

"I know, son. But think about it. You going off and beating up Mike,"

"While she told me not too." I added.

"Edward," My dad scolded. I hated the way he said my name. He sounded so disappointed.

"I know. I know." I sighed. "My fault."

He sighed, letting out a deep breath. "Everything will work out, you just need to give it some time."

I ran a hand through my hair and took a swig of my scotch. My eyes were stinging with tears. "I can't spend time away from her," I shook my head.

"Edward. If you want to make things better, then you have got to let her have time to think." He instructed. "If you don't let her think, then she can't sort through anything."

I just nodded. I couldn't stay away from her, I couldn't leave her unprotected. She was mine, and I didn't want anyone to hurt her. I didn't want anyone to hurt Blake.

"Look," My father said, bringing me from my thoughts. "you are going to take a week off of work. You're going to heal and get better. You're going to sort out your relationship with Bella, and you're going to get things rolling again. Understood?" He asked sternly.

"Understood."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	61. A Best Friend

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 61: A Best Friend**

"Angela," I cried, "what if he comes after me and Blake harder than ever?" I panicked. "Mike is capable of anything."

"Bella." She sighed. "Do you honestly think Edward would do anything that would put you and Blake into danger?"

I didn't have an answer to that.

"Mike is an asshole, and to be honest with you, I don't blame Edward for doing it." She admitted. "He did it out of love. He went over their and showed Mike that he wasn't going to accept the abuse he gave you and Blake." She pointed out. "It takes a real _man_ to do that."

"But Mike could get custody of Blake." I sobbed.

"Bella." Angela said in anger. "Look at the fucking full picture in front of you." She got off the bed, not holding me anymore as she started to pace the room.

"Edward. Loves. You." She said, slowly. "He loves Blake. Do you really think he is going to allow Mike to take away Blake? Do you honestly think that Edward would do anything to sacrifice the safety and security of your child?"

"He did by going over to Mike's." I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Bella," Ang groaned. "No he didn't." She shook her head. "You guys have a lot more on Mike than he does on you. Edward doing that, gets _Edward_ in trouble. It has nothing to do with you or Blake."

"How?" I hiccuped.

"You don't live with Edward. You guys aren't married. Edward doesn't help pay for anything you guys have or do. There is no connection to you and Edward in his and Mike's fight, other than that you're his girlfriend." She told me. "Mike may be your ex and Blake's dad, but that's the only other connection. To the courts, they could have had a fight about anything."

"Mike could take Blake. He could tell the courts that Edward beat him up, they could think that I have an unstable relationship and Mike's house is the best place for Blake to be staying." I rambled, sobbing as I spoke. "Ang, if he gets Blake, I will kill myself." I vowed. "I will die."

"Don't be stupid." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she stopped pacing, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"No Angela." I disagreed. "You don't know what its like to have a child. If he gets Blake. I will kill myself." I told her. "Everything I do is for Blake. I go to work for Blake. I pay for Blake's education. I take time out of my day to bond with Blake. Everything I do is for Blake. Mike does none of that.

"All Mike has done throughout Blake's life is sit around and hurt him. It annoys the hell out of me that he thinks he can just walk back into Blake's life and try and be a dad, while destroying my life in the process." I frowned. "I mean, what if he actually gets him?"

"He won't get him." Angela whispered. "You need to start realizing that Mike is doing this for show. He has never wanted to be a dad. He _doesn't_ want to be a dad." She assured me. "Since Edward has walked into your life, Mike suddenly wants Blake. Don't you find that a tad suspicious?"

"What are you trying to say?" My eyebrows mashed together, as my forehead crinkled.

"Mike is jealous of Edward." She stated. "He is jealous of his financial standing. He is jealous of everything Edward and his family have. And most importantly, he is jealous of the relationship he and Blake have...and the amazing relationship that you and Edward have."

I snorted. "Its far from amazing right now."

"You can fix this. This is just a very difficult bridge that needs to be crossed." Ang told me and I frowned. "I mean, that is if you want to cross it."

I looked up at her, my eyes swimming with tears. "I can't look at him, Ang. How am I even suppose to talk to him?" I sobbed. "He came in here, looking as if he just came from the battle field. His face is battered, his hands are twice the size they were and he looked so upset." I shook my head, in an effort to get the image of him out of my head.

"That's the image result of passion." She mumbled. "He fought becuase he loves you and Blake. He got angry because he is passionate about protecting you and making sure you're alright every single minute of the day.

"I've worked with him Bella. And all he could keep saying was how much he loved you and how you made him so happy. The guy doesn't shut up about you or Blake. He loves you guys, and he fought Mike to show you that he wouldn't let anything happen to you anymore, that you're his and no one is ever going to harm you again, the way Mike has." She sat on the edge of the bed beside me, looking me in the eyes. "Edward didn't do this to hurt your chances of making Blake completely yours. He didn't do this to hurt you or Blake. He did it to protect you, and show you that he isn't going to let Mike get away with harming you anymore."

I wiped my tears off of my cheeks and sucked in a breath, trying to get my breathing under control.

"And, Bella." Ang smiled. "If Ben did that to my ex for hurting me, I wouldn't give out to him. I would think it was unbelievably sexy. The first thing I would do is reward him with mind-blowing sex."

"I can't do that with Mike hanging over my head." I cried, and Ang took me in her arms. "Angie I'm so scared." I told her. "Mike is unpredictable. I don't know how he will react to this."

"He won't react to this. Edward won't let him near you." She promised. "I won't let him near you."

"I can't talk to Edward, yet." I shook my head.

"Why not?" She wondered.

"I still can't come to terms with everything." I admitted.

She sighed. "Well, how about we sleep on it?" She questioned.

I nodded, lying down and Ang wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me tightly to her. "Don't worry Bella. Everything will be okay."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	62. Thoughts

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 62: Thoughts **

I sighed as I got to work. I hadn't slept that much last night and I had cried my eyes out this morning in the car, and the worst thing about it, was that it was obvious to everyone else that I was upset.

As I walked through the hospital, a lot of people looked at me with sympathetic looks and some asked me if I was alright. I assured them I was fine, and quickly hurried to the nurses lounge.

I changed into my scrubs, looking around and seeing that the lounge was mostly empty. Ang gave me a comforting smile, softly patting my back as she passed me and walked out into the ward.

I drew in a deep breath and clipped my pager onto my scrubs, ready to get to work. I walked out into the ward and sat at the nurses station, looking through charts of patients that needed to be discharged.

I did my rounds, checking on all the little people and forced a smile at each one of them. Luckily, all the children in our ward were stable and getting better.

I gave a few blood tests to kids that needed blood work done, before running downstairs and handing them into the lab. On my way back up to my ward, I kept an eye out for Edward.

I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't particularly want to talk to him. But I needed to know that he was alright. Even though we were having a massive fight, it didn't mean that I didn't care about him.

I frowned when I didn't see him. I hoped he was okay. I shook my mind clear and went into the ward, having to give vaccines for the rest of the morning.

"How was your morning?" Ang wondered.

"Boring." I shrugged. "Blood work and vaccines. That was it."

"Same here." Ang told me. "Have you seen the OR board?" She asked.

"No. Why?" I wondered.

"Carlisle has you down to be his scrub nurse in thirty minutes." She informed me.

"Really?" I questioned in surprise.

"Mm hmm." She nodded.

"Luckily I have Sue collecting Blake today." I mumbled, hearing Ang laugh in disbelief beside me.

"That's all that's going through your mind?" She shook her head. "He's Edward's dad. He requested you."

"So? He's requested me before." I muttered.

"Okay. Whatever." She let it go.

I left Ang in the lounge, getting a coffee downstairs from the cafeteria and quickly drinking it. I didn't know if Carlisle knew about Edward and I's fight, but I was nervous to face him. I was hoping he wouldn't be giving me the cold shoulder or give out to me. Right now, I was walking on eggshells with my emotions, so if he said anything, I think I wouldn't be able to keep myself together.

I was an emotional wreck after Edward and I's fight. I was worried about him, but couldn't talk to him. I was terrified Mike would do something, but everyone else was telling me otherwise. I was scared that Blake would get hurt again after hearing Edward and I's fight, but yet Blake seemed fine. I didn't know how to take it all in and analyze it properly as I had so much going on in my head.

I took the elevator to the surgical wing and went into the wash room, scrubbing my hands. I looked up as the door opened, half expecting Edward, but instead it was Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen." I greeted softly as he stood beside me at the sink.

"Bella." He smiled.

I blew out a breath. He wasn't angry, or, did he not know about what happened?

"I'm doing a heart bypass. Ever scrubbed in on one before?" He wondered.

Heart bypass? That was Edward's ward. Why was Carlisle doing Edward's surgery? "Um, no." I shook my head, answering Carlisle's question as I noticed him waiting for my answer.

I put on my overalls and snapped on my gloves. I was just tying my mask around my mouth when Ben came through the door with another male intern. "...Cullen should be doing this surgery. I was going to be able to assist today, but now I have to observe." The male friend of Ben's, said.

"Swan. You know anything about why Dr. Cullen took the week off?" Ben asked.

Week off? Was he badly injured after the fight? Did Mike do more to him then I saw?

"Bella?" Ben said my name a little louder, demanding an answer.

"Mind your own business, Ben." I spat. He looked at me in surprise, not expecting that reaction.

I walked into the OR and stood beside Carlisle. I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out, trying to calm myself as my heart rate increased. I was panicked about Edward. I hoped everything was okay.

"You ready Nurse Swan?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, handing him his scalpel. My hand was shaky, and I knew Carlisle could sense that I was agitated. "Clamp." He called, my mind blank. I quickly picked it up and gave it to him. Usually I already had it ready and waiting. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Forceps." He mumbled. I handed to them, but as I did, they slipped out of my hands.

"I'm sorry." I gasped.

"That's quite alright." He assured. "How about we have Rita fill in for you, Bella?" He wondered, eyeing me. He knew that Edward and I were going through a tough time. He knew that I wasn't feeling myself.

I nodded in acceptance. I couldn't stay here. I didn't have the strength to be in here next to his father, that looked like an older version of the man I was madly in love with. I loved Edward. I just couldn't be with him right now, as it was too upsetting. I couldn't look him straight in the eye.

Rita came in with overalls on and I gave her my position. I quickly scrubbed out, ripping off my overalls. I ran down a flight of stairs, going to an empty on call room and locking myself in it.

I paced back and forth, tears streaming down my face. My breathing was erratic and I felt myself starting to have a panic attack.

I wanted to be there for him, but I couldn't be there. I needed to see that he was alright, but I couldn't go and see him. I wanted to talk things through, but I just wasn't ready yet.

I was overwhelmed and scared of everything. Until Edward and I were back on firm ground and I was wrapped in his protective arms again, I wouldn't feel safe. But I couldn't look at his face, as I knew the person that had done it to him, and that person had done it to me too. I couldn't brave the sight of Edward as it was going back to bad memory's which I couldn't bare to relive.

Edward may have fought Mike and may have won, but he still got abused by Mike. Mike had still punched and hurt him, like he had slapped and hurt me when we were married. I found it hard and sickening to look at Edward, as I knew Mike's fists were the one's that caused the swelling, the bruising and all the cuts over his face.

I sat down on the bed and breathed, taking a paper bag off of the little table and breathing into it. I just breathed and cleared everything from my mind, taking it away from my mouth after a moment and lying down on the bed. I hugged the blankets in my hands and closed my eyes, imagining Edward's arms wrapped around me, remembering the feel of his hand on my hip and his lips on my neck. I remembered him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	63. Urge To Talk

**A/N - Hey guys. I just want to apologize for all my grammar and spelling mistakes! I know there has been quite a few of them, but I promise it will get better by late next week, its just that right now I am in the middle of exams and am trying to juggle everything and don't have time to re-read my work and edit it. But putting that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter! - LoveRobsten**

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 62: Urge To Talk **

I looked out my bedroom window, looking at the sun rise. It was Thursday, and I hadn't seen Bella since our fight on Tuesday night. I had heard from my dad that she seemed overly nervous, as she couldn't even work without jumping in fright or looking miles away in her head when she was talking to someone.

I was worried about her, but I needed to give her some space. I planned on going over to her house this afternoon to see her, as I wanted to make sure she and Blake were alright. And hopefully we could work things out.

I flopped on my bed, tired after another night of surveillance. Bella wouldn't let me into her house, and we weren't talking, but even though that was all happening, I wasn't going to leave her unprotected. So I parked my car down the street and watched her house every night, making sure Mike didn't go after her.

I closed my eyes and felt myself dozing off, thinking about her. She looked so sad and broken when she left for work in the mornings, and it broke my heart.

I woke up a few hours later to the sun shining in my face. I frowned and blinked a few times, looking at the time and seeing that it was five in the afternoon.

I groaned and got up, walking into the bathroom and having a shower. I wanted to be clean, as I felt a little disgusting after sitting in a car all night. I washed myself in the shower for about twenty minutes before hopping out and drying myself off.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The swelling on my face was completely gone. I no longer looked puffy, and that was mainly to do with the cream that my dad applied to my face. The bruising was still there, but the bluish purple look was gone and parts were starting to yellow. I didn't look as scary.

My hands were slightly swollen, but not at all as bad as they were. They had healed a ton, but were a little stiff and sore to move. But I knew that within the next couple of days they would be completely fine.

I picked up my shaving cream and lathered it onto my face, picking up my razor and shaving all my stubble off. I cleaned up my face, smiling at the smoothness when running my hand along my cheek.

I brushed my teeth at the sink before getting ready in jeans and a hoodie. I grabbed my car keys off the bedside table and ran downstairs, grabbing a quick bowl of pasta and putting it into the microwave. I gobbled it down and placed my plate in the dishwasher before going out and getting into my car, driving towards Bella's.

**BELLA POV **

"Blake, Edward isn't coming over tonight." I told him as we drove home.

"But I want to see him." He whined. "Just ring him."

"I can't Blake." I pulled into the driveway.

"Why not?" He wondered.

"Because. I can't." I shot back, my tone telling him that I was done talking about it.

He sighed, frowning as he got out of the car. Blake walked up the porch steps, trailing behind me. I opened up the door and looked inside, making sure no one was in the doorway. I was nervous on my own without Edward. We hadn't seen each other since the fight, or even contacted each other, so I decided if I hadn't heard from him by tomorrow, I would call him.

Blake ran into the house and right into his playroom, taking out his basket of toys. I closed and locked to door, going into the kitchen and making him a snack. I set it on the table and called him, my breath hitching as I heard a car door slam closed behind me.

Blake ran past me into the kitchen and sat at the table as I slowly moved towards the front window, needing to know who it was. I peered outside and shook as I saw Mike walking up the porch steps.

The doorbell rang and I looked as Blake bounded to the door. "Blake, stop." I demanded as he went to the door and turned the lock.

The door opened and I gulped, Blake screaming as he ran the opposite direction, hiding behind the sofa. I quickly slammed the door closed as I saw Mike about to take a step into the house. I locked the door and breathed for the first time in a minute.

My heart was pounding so fast that I could hear it. I put my back to the door, in an effort to keep it closed, even though it was locked. I looked over at Blake who was peering over the sofa, only so that his eyes could see what was going on.

"Open up, Bella." Mike's muffled voice came through the door. "I only want to talk." He said. Yeah right, I thought to myself.

I couldn't find words to reply to him as a lump was stuck in my throat and for the first time, I realized that I was sobbing. I let out a frightened gasp as I heard the roar of an engine and a car door slamming.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

It was Edward.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	64. Completely Unexpected

**A/N - Hey guys, just wanted to thank you for all of your amazing reviews and unconditional support. It means so much to me that you guys love this story as much as I do:) This chapter is early as I have an exam tomorrow (please god I will remember everything I have studied;) Hope you enjoy this next chapter! - LoveRobsten**

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 63: Unexpected**

My nostrils flared. I came to Bella's house to try and talk to her, and get things worked out between us and instead I'm met with Mike. He was knocking on her front door, and I knew Bella was here as her car was parked in the driveway.

I stopped my car and jumped out. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I roared.

Mike jumped, turning around to face me as I climbed up the porch steps in a vengeance. "Just hear me out." He begged, his hands held up in defence.

I stopped. He looked nervous and didn't seem to be here to hurt anyone. I analyzed his face. I couldn't see into his eyes properly as they were still swollen, and that was the only time I regretted beating him up, as I desperately wanted to look into his eyes and see if he showed true sincerity.

"You've got a minute." I tapped my watch, staring him as best I could in the eyes.

"I've been thinking," He started.

"Such an interesting statement," I cut him off, rolling my eyes as my voice was full of sarcasm.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at me again. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said, the day we fought each other. And, you're right. I'm a monster for the things I've done, but I'm not ashamed of it." He admitted. I looked at him warily, not sure if I should believe what he was saying. "I took advantage of Bella and was never a father to Blake. I abused them instead of loving them. But to be honest, I'm not meant to be a father. The only reason I wanted to fight for full custody was to frighten Bella. I took pride in the way she would whimper, cry and look so scared as she stood before me.

"But, you coming over to my house and beating me up. It showed that I can't do anything to her anymore, as I'm going to get no satisfaction out of it." He mumbled.

"You're sick." I nearly hurled at his admission.

He looked down at his feet, as I put a hand on my stomach in an effort to make it stop churning. "I'm not sorry. And I don't think its sick." He defended.

"Then why have you come here?" I demanded. "To tell Bella this? To frighten her some more? To give her a hard time?" I gritted through my teeth. God, if I could beat him up again, I would.

"Actually, no." He shook his head. "What I've been trying to get at is that, I have signed over my parental rights to her and moving on."

My mouth opened in a large O. Did he just say that? Was he for real? I quickly snapped my mouth closed, looking at Mike in question. I wouldn't believe it until I saw proof.

"I got your grandfather, Richard, to write up a affidavit of waiver of interest document. I signed it and sent it to the court house and then got an approved document to sign over my parental rights. My rights got terminated this morning when I signed the document in front of the judge and my lawyers. He's fully hers." Mike said, handing me a long brown envelope.

I opened it up, and sure enough, everything was officially signed and the judge had approved it. I made sure everything looked legit and it was. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I looked over my grandfather's signature, it was his, I knew it was his, as he had a very unique penmanship that came right out of the 1700's.

"Why?" I wondered. "Why have you suddenly given up so easily?"

"As I've said before, I have you to give me a consequence." He muttered. "Its not satisfying. I'm moving on."

"Moving on? As in, moving on too a different woman?" I asked.

"I got a job with a law firm in Seattle and I'm moving up there. I'm leaving and moving away from being so close to Blake and Bella." He told me. "I'm moving on with my life. I'm not going to dwell in my past." He mumbled. "I don't want to be a father, my marriage was a mistake...Blake was a mistake. So, I'm going to find someone right for me. I'm done with playing the same old game."

"You mean, you know that if you touch her or Blake once more that you won't just have me to answer too but the court of law, and you're running away from years and years of a prison sentence to go off and live your life in Seattle to do this to another woman?" I clarified.

"Something like that." He shrugged.

My stomach churned again. "I still think you're sick."

He let out a dry laugh. "I gathered that."

I just nodded, handing back the envelope. "You give it to her." I told him.

I couldn't take pride it giving her the letter, as I wasn't the one walking away from her or Blake. I wasn't the one walking away from being a father. If he wanted to give her this letter, he needed to be a man and do it properly. He needed to hand it over himself and be done with it. He needed to be the one that gave her the letter and say goodbye to being in Blake's life. He had signed the papers, but he needed to put it into action that what was written on the paper, he meant in real life.

"She won't,"

"I'll get the door open." I assured.

He nodded.

I got the key from over the doorframe and slid it into the lock, turning it and hearing the latch open. I softly opened the door, not wanting to scare Bella.

I put my arm in the door, hoping she would recognize that it was me. I guess she didn't as I heard a frightened gasp and I looked at Mike, gesturing for him to step back and stay where he was. I opened the door a little more and slid through, looking at Bella as she stood next to the stairs, completely frozen as she gasped for breath.

"Its okay." I assured. She didn't look at me, too locked in her place to do anything.

I opened the door, reviling Mike and she whimpered. Mike slowly walked to her and took her hand in his, wrapping her fingers around the envelope. I needed him to give her the documents, as I wanted him to take full responsibility and give his rights over to her without me being the messanger.

I felt two little arms wrap themselves around my leg. I placed my hand on Blake's back, watching Bella and Mike.

"He's your's." Mike told Bella, stepping away from her.

She watched him in shock and shook, still looking as if she were gasping for breath. I stiffened as Mike stood in front of me, Blake squeezing my leg as he hid behind me.

"Its okay." I whispered, rubbing his back.

Mike bent down and looked into Blake's innocent eyes. "I'm sorry." Mike apologized.

I was shocked that he would say that, but I was glad he maned up and said it to Blake. Mike walked out the door and I shut it, having Bella glare at me. She may not have wanted me to talk to her, but I was staying to make sure she was okay.

I took Blake up into my arms and took him to his room. I put on his TV and chose a movie off of his shelf. "Watch this." I mumbled.

"Okay." He shrugged, sitting back on his bed, his eyes glued to the screen.

I walked back downstairs and took Bella's hand, leading her into the living room and sitting her down. I got a paper bag and got her breathing into it, so she could calm down. "You're alright." I squeezed her hand that was in mine.

She rested her head on my shoulder, breathing into the bag. The bag was the only thing that was making noise as I held her.

After a few minutes, Bella sat up straight and took the bag away from her face. Her face was hard and I could tell she was still slightly annoyed with me. "I'm okay." She whispered.

"You're okay." I repeated. "I know you don't want me here, so I'm going to go." I whispered. "I just needed to know that you're alright."

I got up and left. It was hard to leave, but I couldn't get into detail about what happened with Blake here. It was just too complicated. So before she was able to say anything else, I had the front door closed.

I would talk to her tomorrow for definite. I would take her out of work just to talk to her, but with Blake in the house, it wasn't the right setting.

I got into my car. I felt very bittersweet about what had happened. I took satisfaction in Mike giving his rights over to Bella and fleeing the scene, but it was bitter because Bella and I's relationship was still on the rocks.

When I imaged Bella winning full custody, I would have wrapped her and Blake up in my arms and showed them in love, before we all went out for a fancy dinner and when Blake was asleep, Bella and I would have mind blowing sex to celebrate on our own. It would have felt was more amazing than this.

I groaned as I got back to my house. I was alone.

This house was way too big for just me. I had many bedrooms to fill, and I hoped Bella would be the woman to fill them with me. I wanted for her and Blake to be mine for the rest of my life. I wanted for Bella to be the woman that gave me all my babies that I had dreamed about. I wanted us to be a family.

For me, I just wanted to be happy with Bella and Blake for the rest of my life. I wanted for her to be happy and content, and not have to worry about a single thing. She had had a rough couple of years, and I hoped to brighten up her life.

She deserved everything I wanted to give her, and that wasn't just material things, it was love. She deserved to be adored and loved and cared for. I already adored and loved her and cared for her. I just wish I could keep showing her it.

I sighed as I walked through the empty bedrooms. When Bella and I had made love for the first time, the day after when I lay in bed alone that night, I thought of us having kids.

I had the nursery already picked out, it was the bedroom right beside ours that was an en suite. And then there was Blake's room beside it, as I know Bella doesn't like to be far away from him. And across from Blake's room would be where my future son would have his room and the bedroom across from the nursery would be my little girls room, as I wanted her close to me. But after that, all the other babies we would have, would be scattered around in the rest of the bedrooms around the house.

I fell into floods of tears as I got back to my bedroom. Right now I was dreaming, and Bella and I's relationship was at a stand still. We weren't communicating at all and it hurt. I wanted us to be done and over with this fight. I wanted us to be happy and in love. I didn't want us to be miserable.

I fell back on the bed, not able to wait for tomorrow as that was when we would talk things out and see where we went with our relationship.

I reached over for my phone when I heard it ding, indicating a text had come through. I opened it up._ 'Thank you' - B_

I slightly smiled. She didn't need to give me a long thankful flowery text, just those two words showed me how seriously sincere she was. I knew she was thankful, as she showed me that when putting down her stubborn guard and letting Jasper and I help her.

By her _reluctantly_ letting down her stubborn wall, it showed me that she didn't want to take the help that I offered her, but that she needed to take my help. Right then and there, when she was reluctant and hesitant to take my help, showed me that she wasn't after me for money or a lavish lifestyle, but that she was with me for love and happiness.

I just hoped we could get back to where we were a few days ago, and move forward without any lumps or bumps.

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR A FAST UPDATE!**


	65. I Need You To Know

**A/N - Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Hopefully this chapter satisfies all your needs and wants:) Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 65: I Need You To Know**

I sat at the kitchen table, looking at the documents. I stared at them, not able to believe that I held them in my hands. I looked over the closing statement that stated that Mike had given up his parental rights. I looked over Mike's signature, and sure enough, it was his. The documents were legit. Blake was mine.

The security that I felt when reading the documents was unbelievable. I no longer felt threatened. I didn't feel scared anymore...and I had Edward to thank for all of this.

I had heard Mike and Edward's conversation while they were out on the porch. Mike had said it himself, if it wasn't for Edward, then he would still be after me. Edward was the one that turned the whole situation around, I no longer needed to go to court to get custody, Edward got custody for me in his own way.

Edward was the one that defended me and saved me from years of abuse. He scared Mike off. He fiercely protected Blake and I from Mike. And he got Mike to give me custody of Blake. I had a lot to thank him for.

Edward is the one that was responsible for me having these documents in my hands. He was the one I needed to thank. He was the one that I needed apologize too.

I felt awful for hitting him. I shouldn't have stooped so low without listening to him. I automatically hit him without knowing anything because I assumed. I should have listened to what he had to say. I should have talked with him about what he had done to Mike instead of lashing out. I didn't even give him time to form a sentence before I hit him.

I only lashed out at him because I thought he had jeopardized my baby. A mothers instinct was to protect her baby, and I felt like he threatened that. When I saw him come in the door that night, he scared me more than anything. Just looking at him, I knew where he had been. I knew he had gotten into a fight with Mike, he had it written all over his face. So I acted out in the wrong way, and I was more sorry than I have ever been in my life.

But in my defense, even though it was wrong, I did it on the assumption that something dreadful was going to happen to my baby. I spent years in a marriage getting slapped and kicked, and when Blake came into the world, Mike started to abuse him. So, when Edward came in the door looking like that, the only thing running through my mind was that Mike would play the victim card and have everyone sympathizing with him, making the courts think that Blake was in an unstable environment with Edward and I. I thought Blake would be taken away from me immediately.

And with that in hand, thinking Blake would be with Mike for the rest of his life, my stomach flip-flopped and I felt physically sick. The thoughts of Blake getting abused by Mike again, I couldn't let it happen. And anger washed over me that Edward couldn't understand that, even when I told him to stay away from Mike.

Without listening to Edward. Without even giving him a chance to speak. I gave him a hard time about it. I yelled at him, I slapped him, and I kicked him out of my house. When all he did was help me get full custody of Blake.

I felt as if I had blood on my hands, because of the way I had treated him. I was ashamed of myself. All he ever wanted to do was help me, and he did. And all I did to him was give him a hard time. It was sickening to me.

"Mommy." I jumped in my seat, Blake taking me out of my thoughts. "Time for school." He whispered, pointing to the clock that said eight o'clock.

"Okay. Go get your coat on and I'll be right there." I promised with a smile. He nodded and ran off.

I put the documents back in there envelope and put them on a high shelf. I grabbed my car keys and slipped on my shoes, walking out into the hallway. I picked up Blake's bag, praising him as he got his coat on.

"You all ready to go?" I wondered.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Come on." I whispered, ushering him out the door.

"Where's your bag?" He asked in confusion.

"My bag?"

"The bag with your scrubs in it." He stated.

"Oh, honey, mommy isn't going to work today." I said.

"Why?"

"Because. Mommy is going to see Edward." I informed him. His eyes lit up at Edward's name.

"Ask him to come to dinner." He smiled.

"I will." I promised, taking his hand and leading him to the car.

I got Blake buckled into the back seat and he sang along with the radio on the car ride to school. I parked in the lot and helped him out, slinging his little bag over my shoulder.

I kissed Blake goodbye at his classroom door and he smiled, waving goodbye. "I'll see you later, momma." He hugged me.

"See you later, munchkin."

He laughed and went inside his classroom. I smiled. I really loved my baby. He was amazing.

I slowly backed away from his classroom and walked across the parking lot. I got back in my car and put my keys in the ignition, letting out a deep breath. Time to go to Edward's.

I was fearful of the reception I would be greeted with, but I was going to hold my head high and hope that he would hear me out, and not treat me the way I treated him. He had every right to treat me like a bag of shit and be arrogant and a complete asshole. I would completely understand if he did, and I would love if he did treat me that way, as it was what I deserved.

I backed out of the parking lot and started to drive towards Edward. The car was silent as I thought of what to say and how to say it. I didn't want to dive right into the subject, I wanted to make sure he was okay first, and know that I appreciated everything he did for me.

I got to his gate, frowning as it was closed. I got out and put the code into the keypad, driving down the road to his house and parking out front. His cars were here, so I knew he was home.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I hoped he would answer. I heard the lock being undone and I breathed in and out evenly. I hoped he didn't slam the door in my face. I wanted to fight for this relationship. I wanted us to work things out.

The door opened and Edward looked at me, surprised to see me standing in from of him. "Hi," I whispered lamely, trying not to face-palm as I sounded like a total gimp. "Can I come in?" I wondered.

"Sure." He nodded. He was so sure of his answer, it was as if he were so eager to get me into the house.

I stepped into his hallway and watched as he closed the door, locking it. He looked at me, waiting for what I had to say. "I was hoping we could talk?" I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't dump my ass, he had every right too.

"I'd like that." He nodded, giving me a faint smile. "You want coffee?" He wondered.

"I'm fine." I assured. Things were awkward. We wanted to talk about what happened, but instead we fell into small talk.

I followed Edward into the kitchen. He got himself a mug from one of the cabinets and put it under the nozzle of the coffee machine, waiting for his coffee to be brewed.

I watched as his shaky swollen hand shook as he tried to hold things. I rushed over to help him. "Here." I muttered, standing beside him and pressing a button in his coffee machine so it would release the coffee into the mug.

"Thanks." Edward whispered.

He stood so close to me. It was intoxicating. I felt his breath cascade over my shoulder and I closed my eyes, breathing in. I slowly peeked up at him, seeing him watching me. I looked away, and down at his hand, needing to regain my strength and not let in to lust.

I frowned as I saw that his hand was quite swollen and looked very painful. I gently touched his hand with mine and breathed in again as the electricity ran through me, making me feel tingly all over.

"Has your hand been looked at?" I wondered, speaking softly.

"Yeah." He nodded, his voice a little louder than a whispered. "My dad looked at it." He informed me.

I looked over his hand and frowned when I saw that his index finger was completely bruised. It must have been painful. I softly held Edward's hand in mine, never wanting to let it go.

I lead him over to the freezer, getting him to sit up on the counter top. "It should be iced every twenty minutes for the first three days." I stated, bending down and taking an ice-pack from the freezer.

I stood closely beside him and wrapped a cloth around the ice-pack and put it on his hand. I felt Edward's lips close to my ear and I internally moaned at the warm breath that cascaded over my left shoulder. "I didn't have anyone to do it for me." He whispered into my ear.

I felt myself getting turned on. I turned my head and looked at Edward, our faces barely an inch apart. He moved a centimeter and I turned my head, placing a hand on his chest so he would move back. "We can't just do that right now. We have a lot to talk about." I cautioned, taking my hand from his chest and stepping away from him.

The no contact was painful. My body was drawn to his. I wanted him, but I couldn't have him. It was excruciatingly painful. I wouldn't allow myself to have him until we were over this hurdle.

I checked over Edward, wanting to make sure that he was okay and everything was working properly. "The swelling around your eyes is barely there anymore." I said, slightly happy that I could actually look into his gorgeous green orbs.

Edward just nodded, not seeming happy. I wasn't sure if his unhappiness was addressed towards me or his earlier actions. I shook it off and went over to the breakfast bar, needing to be away from him so I could gather thoughts.

When I was near him, my mind was cluttered, just the smell of him had me in a frenzy. I couldn't think while I was so close to him. So, distancing myself from him definitely helped.

I took a few deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. I tapped my finger three times on the counter top before looking him in the eyes. He seemed to be waiting for me to gather myself and talk, and I appreciated the minute he was giving me.

I leaned into the counter for support. "I came over here because I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for Blake and I. I don't even know how to thank you," I started, as he stood on the other side of the counter, looking relieved. "And, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you the other day. I shouldn't have slapped you, or, yelled at you like that. It was cruel." I frowned.

"But I need you too know that I only did it because I thought Mike would use it against us in the case. I thought Blake would be taken away from me in a matter of days after it happened." I admitted. "I never expected the outcome I have now."

"I understand." He told me.

"No, Edward." I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "I don't want you to shrug it off so easily. We need to sort this out. You need to know everything and I need to start communicating better."

"Then lets talk." He walked over to the dining room table, pulling out a chair for me and a chair for himself.

He sat down and gestured for me to sit in the chair next to him. I did.

"Its not okay how I treated you. Jeopardizing Blake or not, I shouldn't hit you. I don't have the right to smack you across the face." I wiped a tear that fell from my eye. I was so ashamed of myself. "You did the most incredible thing for me. You stood up and defended me while I was too weak to do it. You got full custody of Blake for me and I don't even know how to begin to thank you."

"I did nothing heroic." He shook his head in disagreement.

"You did." I shot back. "You got me my baby. You got rid of Mike for us. You saved us."

"Bella." He shook his head. "That's a bit dramatic."

"No its not. Its the truth." My voice became more aggressive. I needed him to believe me. "You went over there. You confronted Mike, while I sat at home like a coward. I let him rule me, and you set me free from it." I told him, my tone desperate. I really needed him to understand that what he did meant everything to me. I was so thankful.

"Bella, you were scared." He ran a hand through his hair, looking nervous. "You were so scared after all the things he did to you, that you weren't going to chance getting abused again. That's not being a coward. Its playing the safe card."

"I was wrong to deceive you like that." He mumbled. "I don't regret what I did, but I do regret not talking to you first and not fighting for you to listen to me. The night you asked me to leave was the hardest night of my life." He admitted, and I had to wipe the stream of tears that rushed down my face.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out." I sobbed. "I was just angry."

He looked up at the ceiling, and I could see him fighting back tears. "I understand your anger. You thought I threatened the safety of your son and I can understand why you needed to be alone." His eyes snapped from the ceiling to mine. "I just don't know why you wouldn't listen to me."

"I was too angry to listen." I said. "I was raging because of what you did. I didn't just think Mike was going to go to the court house and tell them what happened. I thought he would come after Blake and I again. I thought Blake was going to be targeted like the way he targeted me with those pills."

"But how many times do I have to tell you that I would be there to protect you and Blake?" He questioned, his tone rising in anger. "Do you not believe me when I say that _I'm going to be there_?"

"I do believe that you'll protect us...from anyone and anything." I assured. "But I couldn't look at you, let alone talk to you after what you did. I was sick to my stomach with worry."

"Worry?" He snorted.

"Yes, worry." I nodded. "I was worried about you. I was worried about Mike coming after us. I was worried that after I hit you, we were over. I was worried about what Blake saw and heard. I was worried about everything." I rambled.

Edward stayed quiet as we sat at the table, digesting the conversation. I sighed and put my head in my hands, running a hand through my hair and shaking my head. It was too silent.

I wiped a stray tear that leaked down from my eye. "You said you regretted not fighting harder for me to listen...I regret kicking you out that night." I admitted. Edward's head perked up with my admission. "I sent you away with injuries that should have left you unconscious on the ground. I was worried sick about you when you got into your car that night. I regret not sitting you down and fixing you up, even through my anger. I'm a nurse. I'm _your_ nurse. I should have stitched you back up while you bled. I feel as if I left you out to die." I rubbed the floods of tears that rushed down my face. "I'm so sorry Edward." I cried.

"I've taken so much from you and acted like a brat, while you have been an absolute saint. Its unfair what I did to you." I looked him in the eyes, wanting him to see how sincere this apology was. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm so sorry for smacking you. And I'm even more sorry for not appreciating everything you have done for me.

"You have given this relationship a chance and taken on the huge responsibility of a child being involved. You have stepped up to the plate and acted like a dad to Blake when Mike didn't, and you got me full custody of Blake. I can't thank you enough for what you have done." I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"I just need you to know that I am madly in love with you and I don't want us to be fighting anymore. I want us to move forward and be happy with each other forever. Mike is out of the picture. I have full custody of Blake. Lets just move on and forget what happened." I told him. "That is, if you're willing to forget?"

"I've already forgotten." He wiped my tears away. "I accept your apology and thank you for being honest. It makes me see things more clearly than before."

"I am so in love with you Edward. I want us to fight to be together, forever."

"I'm fighting." He replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	66. Deep Love

**A/N - Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for all your support and reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter:) - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 65: Deep Love **

"So, we're good now?" Edward clarified.

I smiled, getting up off of my seat and sitting on his lap. I placed my hands on either side of his neck. "We're amazing." I pressed my forehead to his, staring into his eyes.

Edward smiled back, "I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

I moaned as Edward's lips brushed softly off mine, before becoming more dominant. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth for him and our tongues danced together as our moans filled the room and our hands knotted in each others hair.

Edward held me tightly as I sat on his lap, keeping me pressed to him. I moved my tongue against his dominant one and pulled away from the kiss, needing to breathe, gasping as his lips never left my skin. He sucked and licked at my neck, making me squeeze his shoulders.

"Upstairs." Was all he could get out before lifting me up and climbing the stairs.

I giggled as his hands tickled my sides while his lips kissed and sucked at my neck. "I love you." I kissed his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay to do this? With your hands and all?" I wondered.

Edward smiled, setting me down on the bed and standing between my legs. "I'm fine, honey." He assured, his hand stroking my cheek. "I need to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love you."

I smiled, kissing at his lips. "I know how you feel."

"But, when it comes to it, you can open up the condom wrapper as I have trouble doing things with my fingers."

"It'll be my honor." I winked.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly. I smiled, standing up and wrapping my arms around him. I needed a hug, and so did Edward. I don't know how long we stood there in each others embraces, but I didn't care about the time, I cared about the person in my arms.

I ran my hands through Edward's hair, softly scratching his scalp as I squeezed him a little tighter to me. He buried his head into my neck and I smiled, I loved having him wrapped up in my arms. I kissed the side of his neck repeatedly, finding comfort in his embrace.

It was nice to have his arms around me again, as I thought I would never get to feel this way after I kicked him out the other night. I thought he would dump my ass and move on to somebody else, but him being patient and understanding with me, showed me how much he loved me. I just hope he knows how much I love him.

"I love you." I said. I needed him to know.

His arms around my waist tightened a little. He pulled me flush against his body and ran his hand up and down my side in a soothing gesture. "I love you, too, baby." He kissed the side of my neck.

I gently unwrapped my arms from around him and placed my palms flat down on his chest. I leaned up on my tippi-toes and kissed his lips. Edward kissed me back, his hands setting themselves on my hips.

I pulled his head down to mine, wanting more access. He let out a small laugh, moving us backwards so that I would fall down on the bed and he crawled over me.

I fisted my hands in his t-shirt and bit at his lips. Edward groaned and I wrapped my legs around his hips, wanting more contact. He lay down on top of me, our hands and lips everywhere.

"Mm, Bella." Edward hummed as I sucked on his earlobe, trying to take his t-shirt off at the same time.

I smiled when he pulled away, taking his t-shirt off in one swift movement. I slid my hands over the smooth skin on his chest, my fingers tangling in his chest hair.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips, his hands at the hem of my t-shirt. I sat up, taking my shirt off along with my bra. Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around me and falling back on the bed, our legs tangling as we kissed.

Edward sucked and licked at my chest, making me squirm under him as delicious feelings ran through my body. "Edward." I moaned when he softly bit my nipple.

I rolled us over, straddling his waist. I wanted to make him feel good. I started off with kissing his lips, giving him a little tongue action, before trailing kisses down his neck and chest until I got to the belt of his pants.

I peeked up at Edward as I undid his belt, biting my lip in anticipation. I had missed being intimate with him. Edward lifted his hips and I slid his pants down to his knees, seeing the hardness in his boxers.

"Mm, Dr. Cullen is excited." I giggled, making Edward laugh.

Edward kicked off his pants while I got his boxers off, looking at his glorious body. I softly rubbed him with my hand, smiling as I heard Edward's reaction. I took him into my mouth and slowly sucked on him, licking up and down his shaft.

"Oh, Bella." Edward moaned out.

The sounds he made encouraged me to do more. I swirled my tongue around his head, my hands playing with his balls. I hummed as his dick grew under my tongue, making me wet.

"Babe, stop." He rasped out, sitting up.

I stopped and looked at Edward, smiling at him. He smiled back and rolled us over so that I was under him. I got a condom off the nightstand and carefully opened it up. I slid the condom on his long shaft, holding his hands in mine.

Edward lay down on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You ready?" He asked, already at my entrance.

I nodded into his neck, gasping as I felt him slide into me. I moaned as he moved slowly at first, before quickening his pace. "Edward." I whimpered as he hit into me.

My moans encouraged Edward to go faster, and I wasn't complaining. He really knew how to pleasure a woman's needs, and with his big dick, love making made for an amazing time in the bedroom.

"I love you." I gasped for breath after coming unglued.

"I love you, too." He kissed my lips, sliding out of me.

Edward got rid of the condom before crawling back into bed with me, the both of us holding one another. I smiled at him as he kissed my bare shoulder, his thumb running back and forth over my hip that his hand rested on.

"I was thinking." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking I would got to the gynecologists office and get an IUD put in." I mumbled. "Its means that we don't have to worry about using condoms."

"I don't mind. It would make things a little easier, as it means that we can just make love without having to stop. But only do it if you are comfortable." He whispered, kissing the back of my neck.

I cuddled into his side. "I want to do it."

"Then I'll be there to hold your hand."

I smiled. He really was the most amazing man on this planet.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	67. Eventful Day

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry for not updating, I had a very long exam yesterday and I will admit to needing time off from writing to sleep. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 67: Eventful Day **

I hummed as I lay my head on Edward's bare chest, running my fingers through his chest hair. I breathed in and smiled, closing my eyes. I could lie here forever, I was so comfortable.

"I don't know how we're ever going to stop." I mumbled, kissing his chest.

"Stop what?" He wondered, playing dumb.

"Having sex." I kissed his chest again, softly rubbing his chest hair with my fingertips. "We have been going at it for two and a half hours now and I still feel like I can take another round." I smiled.

Edward chuckled. "The feeling is mutual."

"We are just a very horny couple." I laughed.

"Agreed." Edward smiled, kissing the top of my head and squeezing me tighter to his chest.

I smiled and looked up at him, placing a soft kiss on his smooth lips. "I love you." I kissed him again, this time a little longer.

"I love you, too." He mumbled against my lips, capturing them in a kiss.

I hummed, rolling on top of him. I moaned. The both of us naked, our bare bodies feeling each other...it felt good. I was excited to get the IUD put in, as it meant no more condoms or barriers keeping our bodies from really feeling each other. I hated condoms, as I couldn't feel Edward properly.

I pulled away from Edward's lips, my tongue slipping out of his mouth. "What time is it?" I wondered.

Edward laughed. "We are like this together," He gestured to the way our bodies were under the covers, "and in a heated kiss, and you're wondering about the time?" His forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Just tell me the time." I sighed, pecking his lips.

He turned his head and lifted his hand off of my ass to look at his watch. "Eleven twenty."

"You think you could collect Blake while I do something real quick?" I questioned.

"Do what?" He wondered, setting his hands on my hips as I sat on his stomach, my legs on either side of him.

"Get the IUD put in." I smiled. "I want to feel you in me without condoms on. Sex would be so much better." I moaned, but by Edward's face, I knew my wording had come out so wrong.

"Is sex with me that bad?" He looked offended.

"No, Edward, baby, no that's not what I meant." I assured. "I love sex with you, its amazing. I just want to feel skin on skin contact. I want to feel you coming inside of me. I want," I closed my eyes at the thought. "I want to feel your bare dick pounding into me.

"Sex with a condom is amazing and your phenomenal at it. But, I just want to feel you bare." I explained, hoping he would understand me.

I looked at Edward, seeing his expression change on his face. He smiled widely, looking pretty proud and I could tell his ego was sky high at what I had just said. "I want that too." He sat up with me sitting on him and kissed my cheek.

"If you're really sure about this. And this is what you want. You go make the appointment, and I will get Blake and bring him back here." He told me.

"Back here?" I was a little shocked. Blake had never been over here before.

"Yeah. I figured we could have a family dinner?" Edward looked at me with an innocent smile.

"Family dinner? I would love that." I said, tearing up.

I hugged Edward tightly to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his neck repeatedly, running my hands through his hair. He always knew what to say. He knew how to make me happy. And I was so thankful for him.

"Don't cry, Bella." Edward rubbed my back, pulling back a little to look at my face. He swept his thumbs across my cheeks, catching all the tears that fell. "I want us to be a family. I want to be Blake's role-model in life. I want to protect you guys." He kissed my lips. "And, I think we should start off with family dinners and build up from there."

I smiled through my tears. "I would love that. I think we should take it slow for Blake." I told him.

"I agree completely." Edward rubbed his hand up and down my side in a soothing gesture. "Blake needs to be completely comfortable in this house, around me and my family before we take the next step."

My heart skipped a beat. The next step! In my mind, the next step was getting engaged, but I could see that in Edward's mind, it was probably movie in together.

I kissed Edward lips. "I love you, so, so much, Edward."

He kissed me back, pulling me close. "I love you, Bella. A hell of a lot."

After sharing a few more little pecks and hugs, Edward and I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Edward had a quick shower before drying off and shaving at the sink. He had to get ready quicker than I did, as he had to collect Blake.

I washed myself in the shower, seeing Edward watching me through the mirror. I smirked. "Don't cut yourself, sexy."

His eyes snapped up from my chest to my eyes, and he slightly blushed. "Don't worry. I won't." He smiled back, continuing to shave before washing off and going into the closet to get dressed.

I shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself and went over to my side of the bathroom. I tied my damp hair up in a messy bun, starting to wash my face.

"Babe, I'm going to collect Blake. I'll see you later." Edward told me, kissing the back of my neck.

"Bye." I mumbled, cream all over my face, making Edward laugh.

I slapped his ass and he chuckled, walking out of the bathroom. "I love you." He called over his shoulder.

I washed my face with a smile and continued through my routine. Once I had my face washed and my hair platted into a braid, I went into Edward's room and got my clothes from yesterday, putting them on.

I figured I would go home and get some clothes. I planned on staying at Edward's tonight as I wanted to have lots of sex with him, but I don't know how Blake would feel about staying over here. I guess I could put clothes in the trunk of my car incase Blake and I did sleepover.

I got my stuff gathered and went down to my car, driving towards my house. I parked in the driveway and ran inside and up to my room. I got changed into jeans and a hoodie, putting some leggings and a long sleeved sweater into my backpack. I went to Blake's room and got some clothes for him, as well as a few toys to keep him occupied.

With everything I needed in my backpack, I went back downstairs and locked up the house before running out to my car. I quickly drove to the hospital, seeing that it was noon.

I parked in Edward's car space, as it was closer to the hospitals entrance than my space was. I walked up to my ward, looking for Angela. She was a qualified nurse that could insert the IUD into me, I just needed to find her.

I wandered through the ward, looking around. I ducked my head when seeing Carlisle, not wanting too talk to him incase he asked any questions. I turned a corner swiftly and made my way to the nurses lounge, smiling when I saw Ang.

"I need your help." I told her.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" She asked, looking terrified as my face was full seriousness.

"No." I rolled my eyes at her ridiculousness. "I need you to put an IUD in me."

She choked on her coffee. "Getting sick of using condoms?"

I slapped her shoulder, lightly. "Shut up. Are you going to do it or not?"

"I'll do it." She assured. "Go to exam room number 2 and I'll be right in."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I walked out of the nurses lounge and into exam room number 2. I got into a gown and sat on the exam table, waiting for Ang. The door opened and she wheeled in a cart full of stuff and set it beside her before locking the door.

"Put your feet up and I'll numb you." She told me as she snapped on some gloves.

I did as I was told, closing my eyes as she inserted numbing gel on my cervix. "So, why are you getting the IUD?" Ang asked.

"I don't want to use condoms anymore." I told her, as we waited for me to numb. "I want to feel him inside of me." I admitted.

We both blushed. "I can't even imagine how good he is going to make you feel without a condom." She sighed in longing.

"Shut up. He is mine." I glared. "And, besides, things with you and Ben are going great."

"I know." She nodded, taking the IUD out of its packet, making sure I was ready for it. "But, he keeps coming too fast." She frowned.

"Then help him hold off." I grunted as Ang inserted the IUD, her face the picture of pure concentration.

She messed around a little, making sure it was in properly before taking her gloves off. "It looks good." She gestured to the IUD that was now in my cervix. "How am I suppose to help him hold off? He is the guy, he is suppose to lead." She pouted.

"I don't know. Put sex on a halt for a minute before he is about to come and make him hold it before resuming sex. It might make things better." I shrugged, starting to redress.

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded.

I sighed. "Ang. Have you ever thought about Ben not being the one for you? I don't mean to question your relationship. But all this disappointment with sex, isn't the guy you are madly in love with not suppose to have any faults? Maybe he isn't right for you." I told her.

"I have thought of it actually." She admitted. "I just don't know yet. I really love him, but our sex life is so frustrating."

"You'll figure it out. Just really think about it." I said and she nodded, hugging me.

I hugged her back. "I have to go. My rounds start in five." Ang told me, unlocking the door as I finished putting my top on. "Thanks Bells, I'll see you later." She smiled and I nodded, grabbing my bag.

I walked out to my car and drove back to Edward's house. I smiled when seeing his car parked out front. I couldn't wait to see my boys. I parked beside Edward car and got out.

I opened up the front door to laughter, smiling when seeing my two boys cuddled up on the sofa, watching cartoons. "Mommy." Blake smiled, getting up and running over to me. "I miss you."

I picked him up. "I missed you, too." I peppered kisses all over his face. "How was school?"

He smiled. "Good. We got to paint." He said proudly. "I painted Edward, you and me in the park." He took my hand leading me to the coffee table and showing me his picture.

I smiled in pride. "Its beautiful. I am putting this master piece of the fridge." I kissed his forehead.

I sat down beside Edward as Blake sat in between us, completely mesmerized by the cartoons. "How did everything go?" He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"It went good." I smiled. "I got it put in. So, tiger, when our cub is asleep we can have fun." I ran my fingers through Blake's soft hair.

Edward smiled. "So, I get to have my two favorite people sleepover tonight?"

"You do. If that's okay?"

"Its perfectly fine." He assured. "I can't wait to get bold." He whispered into my ear before kissing it.

I giggled. "Lets have lunch first. I'm tired after my morning with you."

Edward laughed. "Come on. I think I have the ingredients for spaghetti bolognese somewhere?" He muttered.

"Blake." I called. "Are you okay in here, while Edward and I make lunch?"

He nodded, his eyes fixated on the plasma screen TV. "I like it here." He said to himself as he curled up on the sofa, and I smiled when I saw that his shoes were off. If his shoes were off in somebody elses house, it meant he was comfortable.

I think Blake was going to like sleeping over at Edward's. I hoped he did, anyway.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	68. No Barriers

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 68: No Barriers **

"I'm sleepy." Blake yawned.

After cooking up a storm in the kitchen, Edward, Blake and I all pigged out on the spaghetti bolognese we had made. We were all so full, that each of us were slouched down in our chairs with a hand on our stomachs.

"You want a nap?" I wondered, my mind trailing off to things Edward and I could do in the time that Blake was asleep.

He nodded. "Yeah. But I have no bed." He frowned.

"Yes you do," Edward smiled, getting up and lifting Blake into his arms. "Let me show you."

I followed Edward up the stairs and he walked into the bedroom that was two doors down from his. He opened the door and I smiled as I saw a double bed with baby blue covers and a dresser drawer on each side. There was a walk in closet and bathroom which was convenient. It was a nice room.

"This is my room?" Blake asked with a smile.

"If you want it to be." Edward kissed the side of his head, setting him on the side of the bed and taking off his little sweater, leaving him in his t-shirt. "You want to try it out? Have a nap?"

Blake nodded, falling back on the bed. I laughed, going over and taking off his little jeans and leaving him in his underwear. I pulled back the covers and Edward tucked him in, each of us placing a kiss to Blake's forehead.

"Have a good nap, baby." I whispered.

Edward pulled down the blinds, blocking out the light and coming over to me. I checked on Blake once more before walking out of his room and Edward followed. I kept the door open, wanting to hear him incase he cried or had a nightmare.

"You were sweet to give him that room." I tugged on Edward's hand, leading him into his room.

"Its his room." He shrugged. "I want him to have it." He smiled, kissing my lips.

"Its very generous of you. Thank you." I kissed his lips.

He smiled. "What's mine, is yours."

I smiled at him and closed the bedroom door, tugging him over to the bed. "I wanna play." I was almost desperate. "I want to feel you bare inside of me."

Edward hummed. "I want that too."

"Then get naked." I instructed with a wink.

Edward and I stripped down until we were both completely buck naked. I crawled onto the bed, laughing as Edward followed my lead with a predatory look on his face. He wanted me as much as I wanted him, that was for sure.

I sat back against the headboard, smiling as Edward came up and kissed me right on the lips. "Mm." He moaned, pulling me to him and laying me down on the bed.

I giggled as he crawled on top of me, showering kisses all over my face and chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought his lips to mine. I softly kissed them.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, baby." Edward kissed my lips again.

I smiled against his lips as I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh. I kissed his lips a little harder, humming. "I want you." I gasped as he pulled away, moving his lips to my neck and trailing kisses downward.

"I want to play with you first." Edward shot back, placing a kiss on each one of my hips.

I moaned as he placed a kiss right on my body, sucking on it. I tried to keep the noise down, as I didn't want Blake to hear, but I was definitely finding it difficult.

"Oh, Ed, yeah." I ran my hands through his hair as he sucked on me, licking all around.

My moans encouraged Edward to do more, so he set his hands on each of my thighs and spread my legs open wider. I gasped as his thumb swirled over my entrance as his tongue continued its work.

I tugged on Edward's hair and I guessed he knew I was near my breaking point, so he lifted his head, a smirk on his face as he crawled up my body, capturing my lips in his.

"Oh no you don't." I shook my head. "If you get to play with me, making me wait. Then I'm going to play with you."

Edward laughed as I pushed him onto his back, straddling his thighs. I slapped his hands away from my chest as he started kneading my boobs. I bit my lip and places a kiss to the center of his chest, letting my tongue glide over to his nipple. I softly licked and sucked at it before trailing kisses down his side and do his lowed abs.

I teased him with my lips and tongue, going back and forth between his hips and never going lower as he moaned. I moaned, nipping at his skin as his hands knotted in my hair.

Edward grunted in pleasure as I took a hold of him in my hand. I placed a kiss right on his head and wrapped my lips around him, letting my tongue taste his delicious body.

I pulled back, my hands playing with him. "I love your hot dick." I moaned, lying between Edward's legs and taking him into my mouth.

"Oh, yeah, Bella." Edward moaned, as I continued to lick up and down him, swirling my tongue around his head. "Fuck." I smirked at the reaction I was getting. I loved that Edward thought I was good at this.

"Bella, stop, or I'm going to come." Edward told me and I immediately let him go.

"You want to put this throbbing dick in me, Cullen?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

Edward smiled, lifting me up so that I lay on top of him. Our noses were touching and I giggled as his hands placed themselves on my sides. "You're such a dirty little girl, aren't you? Where did my innocent Bella go?" He kissed me, our forehead pressed together.

"She's still here." I promised, biting at his top lip. "Make love to me." I demanded.

"Your wish, my command." Edward hugged me tightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He moaned, aligning himself at my entrance."You ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready." I nodded confidently, making him laugh.

"You really are a dirty girl." He groaned.

I giggled, but it turned into moans as I felt Edward push into me and I gasped at the sensation. His body felt so smooth and warm. I loved feeling him without a condom. Edward burried his head in my neck and moaned, beginning to thrust at a faster pace.

I groaned and wrapped my arms and legs around him, keeping his chest pressed to mine. I turned my head and licked and sucked on his shoulder, running my hands through his hair as he thrust into me.

"Edward." I gasped, moaning. He quickened his pace and changed angle, making the delicious feelings build up even more. Everything felt so much more sensitive and smooth, it was an amazing feeling.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned, quickly pulling away from me and standing on his knees. He placed a hand on each knee he moved into me, going deeper.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned, a rush of warmth nearly tipped me over the edge.

"Come on, Bella." He told me, pounding into me even harder.

I took a pillow from beside me and put it over my face, screaming out my release. I threw it off of me and gasped for breath, moving my hair out of my face.

"Fuck me." I panted, my chest rising and falling quickly.

Edward fell on top of me, finding his own release as I felt him explode in me, feeling the wetness spay out against the wall of my vagina. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek as I ran my hand through his hair.

"So fucking good." He hummed, kissing my sweaty shoulder.

I giggled. "I couldn't agree more."

Edward smiled and sat up. "We should get redressed." He mumbled, "Before Blake wakes up."

I nodded. "Yeah. But I'm going to take a shower, get the smell off of me."

"I'll join you." He got off the bed, running into the bathroom and starting the shower.

I smiled, getting up and feeling a twinge of pain. It was bearable pain and I expected it as thats what came along with getting an IUD put in. I just hoped the pain wouldn't last.

I got into the showed beside Edward and saw that he was already lathering himself up with shower gel. "Care to give me some?" I giggled.

He smiled. "Turn around." He rubbed his hands together.

I did as he said and smiled when feeling his hands on my back before snaking around my sides and washing my front. His hands stayed on my boobs longer than necessary, but I was definitely okay with it.

"Edward." I warned as his hands traveled south to my body. "Be a good boy."

He chuckled, his hand moving back up me. "We always have tonight." He said, more to himself than me.

He took his hands off of my body and took the shampoo bottle into his hands. He lathered it into my hair and I hummed as his fingers softly scratched at my scalp. "You should become a hairdresser. You would be booked out for the rest of your life."

Edward laughed at my statement. "I love being a doctor." He said, taking his hands from my hair and washing them under the spray before doing his own hair.

Apart from getting a little carried away kissing under the hot water, Edward and I kept things pretty innocent. We dried off quickly and got redressed into our clothes, not wanting to be floating around half naked as Blake might come in at any second.

"You think we can hold off until tonight?" Edward wondered as I heard Blake call for me.

"I hope so." I giggled, opening Edward's bedroom door and walking into the hallway.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	69. Sleepovers and Promises

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 69: Sleepover and Promises**

I smiled as I heard giggling in the living room. Blake and Edward were playing on the floor with the toys I had brought over, while I got us ice-cream in the kitchen.

I took down three bowls from the cabinet and took the mint chocolate-chip ice-cream from the freezer. I smiled as I heard Blake and Edward's laughter mix together. It was a beautiful sound.

I put ice-cream into each bowl and got spoons from the drawer. I put away the ice-cream before calling for my man and my baby. They both came running in, Blake giggling as Edward tickled him.

I smiled, kissing Blake's forehead as I handed him his ice-cream and he kissed me back. "I love you." I told him, helping him sit at the dining room table.

I went back to get my ice-cream, laughing as I saw Edward waiting for his kiss. I leaned up and pecked his lips. "I love you." I said, handing him his ice-cream.

"I love you, too." He patted my bum as he passed.

We both sat down at the table next to Blake, pigging out on our mint chocolate chip ice-cream. "This is good stuff." I hummed, licking my spoon. In the corner of my eye, I could see Edward staring at me. I hummed a little more, wanting to drive him crazy as I swirled my tongue over the spoon, making sure to get all of the ice-cream off of it.

"Shit." I heard Edward mumbled.

I giggled, earning a glare from him.

"Mommy," Blake pipped up. "Ms. Berry put that letter in my bag again."

"What letter?" I wondered, clueless.

"The one for the field trip." He reminded me, taking another bite of his ice-cream.

"Oh. The letter about needing more dad's to go with you guys." I nodded in remembrance.

"What's this?" Edward asked, seeming as if he felt a little left out.

"Blake is going on a field trip next week and they need four dad's to go with them." I informed him. "I guess nobody responded, so they sent the letter again." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, looking hurt.

"It slipped my mind." I told him in all honesty. I hadn't thought about the letter since I had read it. I had too many other things going on than to think of a field trip. Plus, I wasn't a dad, so I automatically couldn't volunteer myself to go.

"I could go, if you want?" Edward volunteered, looking at Blake for his approval.

"Really?" Blake's face lit up like a christmas tree. Pure happiness expressed across his face.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "I would love to go with you and your class."

I smiled, getting a little teary eyed. I loved seeing Blake so happy. He was content and comfortable with Edward, enough to allow him go on a field trip for dad's and I loved that. I loved Blake even more because he loved Edward. It seemed impossible for me to love my child even more, but I did.

"You promise to come?" Blake looked up at him with innocent eyes. I knew he had problems with trusting people, since what had happened with Mike, but with Edward, I knew that in time Blake's trust would improve. Edward wouldn't let Blake down, I knew that for sure.

"I promise." Edward vowed, holding out his pinky for Blake to take with him. "Pinky promise that I will come."

Blake smiled and leaned over to hug him. "I can't wait for you to meet all my friends and there dad's." He told him. I felt a lump rise in my throat, as a tear fell from my eye. It was a happy tear.

I got up quickly so Blake wouldn't see. I didn't want my emotions to ruin this time with Edward for him. I put the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher, pulling myself together as I got a glass of water. I gulped it down, Blake and Edward running past me into the living room.

I smiled and followed them. I was happy, I just didn't want to cry.

I sat on the sofa next to my boys who were snuggled up together. The Jungle Book's opening credits were on the screen and I smiled, snuggling up to them.

I looked at Edward as the opening song distracted Blake. "You okay?" He mouthed.

I nodded. "Perfect." I whispered to him.

He smiled, kissing my forehead and resting back into the sofa as Blake lay his head on Edward's chest. I softly rubbed Blake's back. It was nice to see Blake being so attached to Edward, it was a nice indication that their bond would only grow stronger.

Blake and Edward sang along with the movie in parts and I was impressed by Edward's singing voice. His voice when singing was quite husky and sexy, it only turned me on when he sang. I was squirming impatiently in my seat, waiting for this movie to be over so Edward and I could go back to his room and play.

"Blake's asleep." Edward whispered to me at half seven when the end credits came on.

"Can you carry him upstairs?" I asked.

He nodded and slowly sat up, holding Blake securely to him. Blake let out a soft moan at being moved, but Edward shushed him and carefully walked up the stairs.

I walked behind Edward and into Blake's room. I got out his pajamas and thanked Edward when he lay Blake down on the bed. I changed Blake into his pajamas and he complained, but once he was under the covers, he was out like a light. Not budging even when I stubbed my toe in the door and let out a howl of agony.

"Baby, let me look at it." Edward demanded as I hoped into his room.

"Oh, gosh, it hurts so bad." I cried, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking my sock off.

My big toe throbbed and I held it in an effort to make the pain go away. "Just sit still." Edward said in a calming voice, kneeling down beside me and taking my foot into his hands.

"If I touch it, does it hurt?" He wondered, poking at my toe.

"Not really. Its throbbing and sore." I stated.

"I don't think its broken. Just a little sore from your accident." He concluded.

"Glad to hear it, doc. I'm going to live." I teased.

Edward chuckled, kissing my toe before standing up on his feet. "I love my clumsy, Bella." He chuckled.

"I love my musical, Edward." I shot back with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"It never came up." He shrugged.

I ran a hand through his hair as he sat beside me on the bed. "Is there anything else I don't know?" I wondered.

"I can play piano." He mumbled. "That's about it."

I kissed his lips, both of us falling back onto the bed. "That's pretty cool." I giggled.

"Are you laughing at my musical skills?" Edward asked in mock shock, tickling my sides.

"Ah, Edward, stop." I giggled, trying to breathe. "I'm not taking the piss. I promise." I continued to giggle.

He silenced me with his lips. "I think you are."

"You'll never know the truth." I shot back, pulling him down on top of me so that he would kiss my lips.

Edward's lips became harder against mine, and I hummed as his hands ran up and down my sides, softly caressing the sides of my breasts. By the hunger in Edward's kiss, I knew I was in for a very passionate night, with a lot of headboard banging.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	70. Talking

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 70: Talking**

"You don't think he's awake, do you?" Edward panicked, both of us panting for breath.

"No." I shook my head. "He would have come in already."

Edward and I had been more than loud during our love making. With the headboard banging, both of us screaming and moaning, it was expected that we would have been interrupted, but to my surprise, we hadn't been.

I snuggled up to Edward's chest and wrapped my arm around his waist, as he pulled the covers over us. "Are you excited for the field trip?"

"Yeah. I'm happy that Blake approves of me going." He smiled. "It'll be nice to meet his friends."

"And some dad's." I added.

He chuckled. "Mm hmm."

I kissed his neck. "Do you not feel weird about this?" I wondered, "The way its a dad thing?"

Edward turned his head and looked at me. "No." His voice full of honestly.

"That's it? No?" I questioned in surprise.

Edward shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm Blake's as long as he wants me. And until he's completely comfortable with everything, enough to think of me as a daddy figure, then I'm going to go on all of these little trips to make him trust me and believe that when I say I'm going to do something, I'll do it."

"So, what you're saying is, that until Blake starts calling you 'dad' or thinks of you as his dad, that you're going to do everything to prove to him that you are nothing like Mike and can be trusted?" I questioned, smiling.

"Pretty much." He nodded.

I leaned in and planted a hard kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, angel." He kissed me back.

Edward and I both lay in silence for a while. We were content in each others arms, so comfortable. "Ang has been asking for some advice lately," I mumbled out of the blue.

"Hmm?" He questioned, seeming interested.

"Ang has been asking for love advice. Ben needs some bedroom tips, I think."

Edward laughed. "No offense to Ben, but, I'm not surprised."

I playfully slapped his shoulder. "Don't be mean."

"Babe, come on." Edward rolled his eyes. "The guy is nerdy. He probably spent his whole college life in his bedroom studying."

"While you were out banging chicks." I raised an eyebrow at the comparison.

"Hey. I'm not proud of it, but at least I learnt the ropes." He shrugged. "You're not complaining."

I giggled. "I certainly am not."

Edward shook his head, laughing. "I think they need to use sex toys." He told me seriously after our laughter died down.

"Sex toys?" My face scrunched up.

"Yes, Ms. Innocent." He kissed my lips. "It might make things more exciting for them. Ang might actually get off."

"Ew, Edward. I love Ang to pieces, but I don't need to have the thoughts of her having an orgasm. Its just wrong." I shook my head, trying to get all the bad thoughts out.

"Believe me." He smiled. "If they get a vibrator, she will be much happier."

"And how do you know that?" I raised an eyebrow in question, a stroke of jealousy washing over me.

He shrugged. He was stuck in a sticky situation. "Experience."

I laughed. "I don't even want to know."

"I think that would be best." He concluded.

"Why haven't we tried it yet?" I asked.

"You want to try it?" He wondered, a smirk on his face.

"If it would make things more interesting." I blushed.

"Its definitely more interesting." Edward laughed.

"Okay then. You get the stuff and we'll try it." I giggled. "No way am I going into a sex shop. I would die of embarrassment."

"Deal." Edward chuckled, kissing my lips.

I frowned as Edward started to get up. "Where are you off to?" I sat up, covering myself in the sheets to keep warm.

"The bathroom." Edward called back, throwing me one of his t-shirts.

I smiled and pulled it on over myself. I climbed out of the bed and rummaged through my bag, finding my pajama pants. I didn't want to be half naked incase Blake came in here during the night.

Edward smiled as he came out of the bathroom. "Cold?" He wondered.

"Overexposed." I giggled. "I don't want Blake coming in here and seeing that I'm naked in your bed." I admitted.

"Fair enough." Edward mumbled, pulling on a pair of boxers and sliding into bed.

I used the bathroom after Edward before opening the bedroom door and turning out the lights. I crawled in beside him and snuggled up to his warm chest, humming as his arms wrapped around me.

"Goodnight, honey." He kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, lover." I drifted off to sleep.

I smiled as I woke up, feeling a little body snuggled up to me. I opened my eyes, looking down to see Blake curled into my chest, holding onto my t-shirt. I rested my head back and felt Edward's arms wrap around me a little tighter, noticing for the first time that Edward's arm wasn't just wrapped around me, but Blake as well.

"Good morning, baby." I patted Edward's hand.

"Morning." He grumbled, sounding sleepy. My Edward definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Momma." Blake patted my chest.

"Yes, honey?" I looked down at him, giggling as his hair stuck up in all different directions.

"I want breakfast." He pouted out his bottom lip.

I smiled and started to get up, kissing Edward's hand as it slid off of my waist. "Come on, I'll make breakfast."

"No. Call me. I wanna stay with Edward." Blake said as he took my place beside Edward and snuggled up to him.

Edward smiled, his eyes still closed as he wrapped an arm around him. "Okay. I'll call you guys."

"Thanks, babe." Edward mumbled, not looking as if he were going to move anytime soon.

I just shook my head, laughing at Edward and Blake who were falling back asleep. "Blake, you have to get up for school in twenty minutes." I warned, "Its already seven thirty."

He just hummed and snuggled into Edward. I frowned. It would be a challenge to get them both up. I went downstairs and smiled at the kitchen I got to cook in. I loved having so much counter space and Edward had every type of pot and pan a cook could dream for.

I made a full fry up of eggs, bacon and sausages. I put toast on the side and started making coffee for Edward and I. I looked at the clock and sighed when I saw that it was ten to eight. No sign of the boys.

I quickly ate by breakfast before going upstairs, smiling at the sight before me. Edward was helping Blake get his clothes on for school but was struggling with putting his socks on. "Here. I'll show you." I muttered.

I kneeled down beside Edward and took Blake's sock in my hands. I rolled it up and slid it on his foot, opposed to trying to put it on the other way like Edward, who was trying to pull it up his foot.

"Breakfast is ready." I told them. "Full fry up."

"Mm. Sounds good." Edward smiled. "I'll be right down."

I nodded, ushering Blake out of the room so Edward could get dressed. "You got clean underpants on?" I wondered.

"Yes. I put them on after I went potty and then Edward helped me get my jeans and sweater on." He informed me.

"Okay, come on, we're running late. You need to eat breakfast fast." I told him.

Blake sat down at the table and I set his breakfast on the table before him and he picked up his fork, attacking it. Edward came down in his suit with his tie undone around his neck and the top button open. He looked so god damn sexy.

I kissed him as I walked by. "I'm going to get ready."

I rushed upstairs and took my bag into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then pinned back my hair in a ballerina bun. I carefully washed my face and then applied light make-up to hide any blemishes I had.

I put on my scrubs and shoes, running downstairs and seeing that it had just turned eight o'clock. I guess when you had to do things with no time spare time on your hands, you got them done quicker.

"Blake, you ready?" I asked, getting his shoes as I slung my overnight bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah." He nodded, sitting on the stairs and putting his shoes on.

"Here, give me this." Edward said, taking my bags and bringing them out to my car for me.

"Thanks." I smiled, kissing his lips. "I'll see you at work."

He smiled and kissed me back. "Come to my office at ten."

"I'll be there."

I took Blake's hand after he had said goodbye to Edward and he ran to the car, climbing into the backseat. I quickly drove to his school, seeing that it was nearly time for his class to start.

"Mommy, are we late?" He wondered.

"Yeah." I nodded, parking in the lot. "But its okay."

I got out of the car and got Blake out, both of us running to get to class on time. I kissed him at the door, just as Ms. Berry was about to close it. "I love you." I called.

He waved and rushed into his class. I smiled and backed up as the door closed, going to my car. "Now I'm late." I groaned, seeing that I had ten minutes to get to work. I didn't bother rushing, as I knew I wasn't going to get there in time as there was lines of cars waiting to get out of the school parking lot.

I made it to work ten minutes late, but it didn't matter, because Ang had me covered. I loved that girl. I put my stuff in the nurses lounge and grabbed my charts off her. "Thanks." I whispered, walking passed my boss with a smile on my face.

"No problem. With all the advice you have given me, I owe you." She replied, the both of us walking down the hallway towards our patients rooms.

"How are things with Ben going?" I wondered.

"Good." She smiled. "But I don't know if he's 'the one'" She shrugged. "I guess I need more time to figure it out."

"Tell me later." I muttered as I stopped outside my patients door, surprised to see Carlisle standing beside the patients bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	71. Heartbreaking Choice

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 71: Heartbreaking Choice**

I stepped awkwardly into my patients room, softy smiling at Carlisle and a concerned looking mother. "Hello." I greeted them all, handing the chart to Carlisle who gestured for me to hand it to him.

"Good morning, Nurse Swan." Carlisle talked professionally. "I assume you know Mrs. Thompson." He gestured to a frail looking woman with jet black hair and pale white skin. She seemed overly nervous and jumpy. My heart went out to her, as I knew she was like this because her daughter lay in a hospital bed clinging for her life.

"Yes. Good morning, Laura." I smiled warmly. I had known Mrs. Thompson for a while now. Her daughter Mia had been in and out of here since birth, and for the last few weeks this hospital had been her home.

"I was just telling Mrs. Thompson that Mia's condition is growing worse." He informed me.

My heart squeezed painfully. I didn't like where this was heading.

"I was explaining to Mrs. Thompson that the tumor growing around Mia's liver is twice the size it was two years ago when she got her last surgery. And that there is only a forty percent chance that Mia will survive such a tremendous surgery."

"And if you don't operate, she'll die." I finished. I had memorized her chart.

I gulped down the lump rising in my throat as I heard Laura let out a whimper, clutching Mia's hand more tightly. I looked at her with pained eyes, not even able to imagine what she was going through. The thought of losing your baby, I knew what that felt like, but not in a death related way.

"Mrs. Thompson has decided to let the surgery go ahead." Carlisle added. "And, you're my scrub nurse." He told me.

I nodded, taking the chart from him as he handed it to me. "Okay. Do you need me to do anything else?" I wondered.

"Take good care of Mia. Whatever she needs, get if for her." He whispered, before excusing himself from the room.

I opened Mia's chart. It didn't look good at all. Her liver was failing, and everything else was threatening to shut down with it. I sucked in a discreet breath and walked over to the side of Mia's bed, placing her chart on the dresser drawer.

I took her hand in mine, surprised at how cold it was. I checked her IV and looked at the amount of fluid in the bag that hung over the bed. With everything we were giving her, she should not be the way she was. She should be doing better than this.

"She's going to be okay, right Bella?" Laura asked. "I mean, she is only Blake's age. They went to pre-school together. Surely she can get better and go to kindergarten next year like all the other kids."

I closed my eyes as I looked down at Mia's IV in her hand. This was the part of my job that I hated, but I wasn't aloud to give false hope. I had to be straightforward and go with the statistics of things.

"Laura," I started.

"Don't say it." She shook her head, not wanting to hear it as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I sighed and walked around the bed, embracing her in a hug. She clung to me, sobbing on my shoulder. I rubbed up and down her back soothingly, trying to do anything I could to comfort her.

"Dr. Cullen is going to do everything he can to save her." I promised. "And I'm going to be in there for the whole surgery holding her hand and minding her. She won't be alone for a second."

Laura sobbed. "Carlisle said she might not even make it through the first stages of the surgery...but if she doesn't get operated on, Mia could die in the matter of weeks."

I held Laura tighter. "Hope for the best, Laura." I whispered. "Don't give up hope."

"I'm not giving up hope. I just can't lose her, Bella." I could hear the sheer desperation in her voice. It was as if she were begging for her child to be okay. "She's my only daughter."

I rubbed her back and pulled away. "We'll do everything we can." I assured.

Laura nodded, moving to Mia's side and wiping the tears from her face as Mia started to stir. I put a happy smile on my face and walked over to her beside. I rubbed her little hand with the back of my fingers, watching as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, princess." I spoke softly, making sure my voice was quite as she had sensitive hearing.

"Bella." She gave me a weak smile. "I need a drink."

I frowned. "Sweetie, you can't drink anything. You're going to surgery in an hour."

Her chin wobbled. "Mommy. I don't want to leave you."

"Oh, sweetie. Everything will be fine." Laura promised, sitting on the bed beside her.

I took that as my queue to leave as I needed to give them some mommy daughter time. It broke my heart to see Mia like this, as I remembered her as a toddler playing with Blake. I just hoped we could save her.

I blinked back my tears as I walked down the hallway, putting her chart on the rack beside the nurses station. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was a little before ten.

I decided to go up to Edward's office, wanting to tell him that I couldn't stay for long as I needed to prep for my surgery with Carlisle. I wanted to make sure I was on my game and not messing up like I had the other day.

I knocked on his door, hearing a faint 'come in'. I opened up the door and smiled, walking over to his desk. Edward got up and hugged me. "Hello, darling." He kissed my lips.

"Hey." I kissed him back. My voice sounded sad, although I did try and perk up.

"What is it?" He pulled me towards the sofa in his office. He always could tell when something was wrong.

"Um, just a really sad case down on my ward. I have known this mother and her daughter since Blake was going to pre-school, and now her daughter is dying. If she doesn't have the surgery to take the tumor off of her liver she'll die, but, if she has the surgery, she's not guaranteed to live through the first stage of it." I sighed, getting it off my chest.

"That's horrible." Edward held me a little tighter. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Its okay." I mumbled. "My mind just always goes back to Blake and my heart aches when I think of it all." I admitted.

Edward kissed the side of my head. "Don't think of Blake in that context, because nor her or you are in this position."

"I know. But, I just think of, 'what if it was my child in this position?'. You know what I'm saying?" I wondered.

Edward nodded. "I understand."

"I'm just thinking how I would feel if I were in her position. What option would I go with?" I rambled on, shaking my head, not wanting to even think of Blake being in Mia's position.

"That's easy." Edward whispered. "Get the surgery and fight like hell."

"And sacrifice the weeks you could have left with your child when you know they might die within an hour of being operated on?" I shook my head. How could any parent choose?

"But think of it." Edward mumbled. "If you don't get the surgery, you're destined for death. If you do, there is still hope left."

"I guess you're right." I nodded at his logic.

Edward kissed the side of my head and I wrapped my arms around him, needing a hug. "Don't think hard about it, babe. You're not in that situation."

"I know." I nodded, softly kissing his lips. "I'm going to go prep for the surgery with your dad. I'll see you later."

"Okay. I'll come by and see how it all goes." He muttered as I stood up. "And don't worry about Blake, I'll drop him off at Sue's." He rubbed my back.

"Thanks." I squeezed his hand that was in mine.

I kissed Edward goodbye before going down to my ward and checking on Mia. She was doing okay, her mother comforting her as they snuggled in the hospital bed together, which broke my heart to see. And my heart was pained when seeing her father cry.

I got my stuff ready in the O.R. and practiced a little before going to get Mia. It was fifteen minutes before the surgery was to start, and after a long goodbye to her parents, Ang wheeled her down to the O.R.

"I'll mind her like a prized possession." I promised Laura as Mia went down in the lift. "And, I'll make sure to hold her hand through it all."

Laura nodded, not able to talk as the tears streamed down her face. I softly hugged her and her husband before going down to the surgical wing and scrubbing in.

"Alright people, lets do this." Carlisle said.

As I handed Carlisle the scalpel, I had an awful feeling at the pit of my stomach, so I held Mia's hand with my free one and handed Carlise everything he needed with the other.

I hoped everything would turn out okay.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	72. The Loss

**A/N- Hey guys. HAPPY HOLIDAYS:) I hope you guys all have a nice and relaxing break! Sorry for not updating as frequently, but I am having a hectic time getting ready for Christmas :P Hope you Enjoy the next chapter - LoveRobsten **

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 72: The Loss **

I looked at Carlisle as he worked, giving him everything he needed before he asked for it. I could see what method he was going for, but unfortunately, the mass was so big, I don't think he could take it all out.

"She only has forty percent of her liver left." He said to himself. "I can't take the whole tumor out."

"Why?" A nerdy looking intern asked. He was tall and lanky and had horrible glasses framing his face along with very bad acne.

"Because. I have already taken out the right lobe of the liver which most of the tumor took over, and if I start taking out the left, where more of the tumor is, the liver won't regenerate properly. But if I leave the tumor, as the liver regenerates, the tumor will grow back with it." Carlisle explained as he worked. "Basically, she has a bad liver."

"Can you not do a liver transplant?" Another intern asked.

"Its very hard to get a liver with all the specifications she needs." He mumbled as he worked and I saw his eyebrows furrow, the monitor making me jump when it flat lined.

"Its okay. Let her go." Carlisle told us in a calming tone, as he took tool out of the incision he had made.

"What?" I gasped in shock. "Why aren't you doing anything?" I was outraged.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan." Carlisle looked astonished at how I talked to him.

"She's D.N.R." An intern told me. "Do not resuscitate." He spelled it out, showing me the back of Mia's chart with the sticker on it.

I squeezed Mia's hand and tried to hold myself together as I looked up at the monitor that had a question mark on it, as it looked for any heart movement at all. I sighed and pulled my face mask down, looking at her little face. I hoped she was at peace now.

"Time of death, three forty two." Carlisle announced as everyone started to clear out. "We tried." He told me.

"I know." I nodded as defeat washed over me.

I let out a deep breath and softly let Mia's hand go. I walked around to where Carlisle once stood and started to stitch her up as others came in and cleaned up after the surgery.

I took the clamps off of her and made sure to stitch her up as nicely as I could. I didn't want to do what other nurses did to other patients who died, which was staple them up and move on. I wanted to make sure Mia was stitched up nicely and not have an angry looking incision like everyone else. I took care with her, as she was my friend's daughter and also a patient of mine that was close to my heart.

I cleaned her up once I was done stitching and took off all of the surgical blankets, letting the guy from the morgue put a white sheet over her and take her away.

I walked out of the O.R. feeling horrible. Nothing had gone right and I knew that Mia's parents would be devastated, especially her mother Laura. I scrubbed my hands clean and took off all of my overalls, throwing them in the bin. I stretched out and sighed, running a hand over my face. I was tired, but sick to my stomach.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was close to five. I went back to the ward, feeling crumby as I sat at the nurses station and did paper work. I rested my head in my hand and started to sort through some stuff so I didn't have to do it tomorrow.

As I started to type, I found that I couldn't. I had Edward and Blake on my brain. Just seeing Mia like that, knowing her mother would never get to see her alive again, it was heartbreaking. It made me think of Blake, and what if Mike actually got Blake because I stood in the corner like a coward.

I mean, if it wasn't for Edward, Mike would have got Blake. And if he did, I would be much the same as Laura, never seeing my child grow up in front me, never brining Blake to school every morning, never making the right choices for him or being able to shower him in love. I would have lost Blake if it wasn't for Edward.

Edward was the one that pushed me to take Jasper as a lawyer, he pushed me to file for full custody and he offered to pay for it all. If I didn't have Edward there supporting me, I would still be at square one with Mike. I would still be in the corner like a coward as Mike used me like a puppet.

Edward had stood up for Blake and I, he had scared Mike away so bad that he handed over his parental rights. I had Edward to thank for Blake being mine. I guess today, after seeing Mia and Laura like they were today, it really made what Edward did shine brightly in front of my eyes.

He took time out of his life to help me. He took time to develop a relationship with Blake and was okay with dating a single mother. He scared off my ex and got me full custody of Blake. Edward had done _a lot_ for me. And I needed to show him that I appreciated it all. I needed him to know that I saw what he had done was absolutely huge and heroic to me.

But this was Edward. He was the guy that had everything. It was hard to get someone something when they had everything. So, it meant that I needed to get him something that was unique and thoughtful and that came from the heart. I needed to get him something that when he looked at it, he thought of how thankful I was and how much I loved him for doing it.

But what should I get him? He was a hard person to buy for.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S. - Any suggestions of what to get Edward?!**


	73. Three Of Us At Home

**A/N - Hey guys, this will be the last chapter I update until around Tuesday evening or Wednesday, as I am going home tonight to see my family:) Happy Holidays! Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 73: Three Of Us At Home **

I smiled as I felt Edward's big hands wrap around my waist as I stood at the stove, browning mince meat. I hummed as Edward kissed at my neck, holding me tightly to his chest.

After work, I had collected Blake and come home, finding Edward parked in the driveway. He hadn't gotten to see me after work as I left the hospital in a rush to see Blake, so he came over after his shift ended.

I was happy he was here, as I needed to be held and it was nice having someone to be with me in the evenings when Blake went to bed, as it meant I'm not alone. Plus, Blake loved having Edward here to play with him.

I let out a soft moan as Edward kissed his way to the tip of my shoulder, softly biting down on my sensitive flesh. "I love you." He kissed my shoulder delicately on the place had bitten.

"I love you, too." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder and tipping my head back to kiss his lips.

Edward squeezed me to him as he kissed me back, letting his tongue slide across my top lip. "Are you okay?" He wondered as he pulled away.

I frowned and looked down at the mince meat, seeing that it had browned. I opened the jar of tomato sauce and put it into the pan, mixing it into the meat before leaving it to simmer. I will admit to stalling a little.

I turned in Edward's arms and smiled up at him. I softly leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'm okay." I assured. "It was just a long hard day." I shrugged.

"I was talking to my dad," He started. "I heard you lost a patient."

I let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. We did."

"Are you upset?"

"Kind of. It was a bit of a personal case for me since I knew the mother, and her daughter went to pre-school with Blake." I told him, smiling as he squeezed me a little tighter. He was so protective. "But other than that. I'm alright." I assured.

I didn't want to start drama about what happened today. Mia died and it was hard, but I was fine. I didn't need to cry about it or be dull and upset. It may have been a hard day, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my night with Blake or Edward.

"You sure?"

I giggled. "Edward. I'm okay." I kissed his lips. "Stop worrying."

"I do worry. I love you and I want to take care of you." He said, his hand rubbing up and down my back.

I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel special. "I know, babe. I feel the same way about you. But, honestly, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about anything."

He nodded, leaning down and kissing my lips. I kissed him back, pulling away and giggling as I felt two little hands on the side of my leg. "Yes, Blake?" I looked down at him, pulling away from Edward and lifting Blake up into my arms.

"When's is dinner ready?" He wondered, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Half an hour." I kissed the side of his head, rocking him in my arms. "Are you excited for your field trip on Tuesday?"

He smiled widely, nodding eagerly. "Yeah. And I can't wait for Edward to meet Derek."

I laughed. He was so excited that it was contagious. "I think Edward is excited to meet all your friends too." I told him, smiling at Edward.

"I am." Edward said, taking Blake from my arms and setting him on his hip as I got dinner ready.

I got finished making my spaghetti and meat sauce, while Blake and Edward set the table. It was nice to have help, and I was grateful for it. I got out three plates and served the boys before getting dinner for myself.

I sat down across from Edward, Blake beside me. "What did you do in school today?" I wondered.

"I learn numbers." Blake smiled. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." He demonstrated with his fingers.

Edward and I clapped in pride, "Well done." I praised, kissing his little cheek. "That's so good, baby."

Blake smiled, seeming proud of himself. We all ate dinner with small chatter going around the table. We all talked about our day, but I bypassed the story about Mia, not wanting Blake to know anything about it. I don't even think he remembers Mia from last year.

"Momma, can I go play before bedtime?" Blake wondered as he finished eating.

I nodded. "You've got ten minutes, then its bath time."

Blake ran to go play with his toys and Edward and I got up to do the dishes. I washed and he dried. "You looking forward to Tuesday?" I asked as I scrubbed the plates.

He smiled. "Yeah, I am. More excited than I expected to be." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I can't wait to meet all the dad's and see Ms. Berry again. And with Blake, I know it will be fun."

"You're right. It will be fun." I agreed.

"Mm." Edward nodded. "I was talking to Alice today," He changed the subject.

"What was she saying?" I wondered, scrubbing the last plate.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. She invited us over for a barbeque this Sunday. If you want to go?" He offered.

"I'd love too." I smiled.

"Great. But,"

I cut him off. "I hate 'but's." I frowned.

He chuckled, bumping his hip with mine, although he hit my side rather than my hip because he was so tall. "Shut up."

"I'm joking." I kissed his bicep. "What'd she say?"

"She mention my grandparents coming down." He announced.

"Your grandpa Richard?" I guessed.

He shook his head. "No. My moms parents." He informed me.

"Okay." I nodded my head slowly, it sounded serious by the way he was putting things.

"I just wanted to give you a little warning that they aren't the most..." He looked for the word in his mind. "friendly."

"Not friendly? Then what are they like?" My eyebrows flew up on my forehead.

"They are nice." He corrected. "Just not nice to people..." He trailed off.

"Oh." I said in realization. "Women that have kids and date someone different to their kids fathers." I stated our situation.

"Oh. Shit. Yeah." He admitted. "I don't want you to be angry with me for saying it."

I giggled. "Edward. I'm not angry. It's not you saying all of this."

He blew out a breath as I wiped my hands dry in the tea cloth. "Its just that my moms parents are really stuck up. They both grew up in money filled homes, earned themselves money filled homes and are judgmental of other people."

"So, they aren't going to like that I have a kid or that I come from a middle class background." I twisted my mouth and nodded. "Jee, I have my work cut out for me on Sunday."

Edward chuckled in what sounded like complete surprise. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

I nodded, putting the plates in the cupboard. I looked at him. "I love _you_. I'm in a relationship with _you_. I don't care if they are going to look down on me or think that I'm some poor ratty slut. As long as _you_ love me and don't see me that way, then fuck everyone else." I shrugged.

Edward's eyes grew in shock as laughed roared out of his mouth. "God, you really do surprise me."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It's the truth. I don't care about what they have to say if it isn't nice. I'm done with that."

"Really?" He pulled me to him.

"Really." I nodded, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Now come on. Lets get the baby to bed and have some alone time." I whispered.

Edward hummed mischievously. "Come along then." He pulled me towards the living room and scooped Blake into his arms.

We all went upstairs and as I filled the bath, Edward helped Blake stip down. I washed Blake while Edward got his pajamas from the closet and got his bedroom prepared for him.

I got Blake out of the bath and dried him, making sure he brushed his teeth. He ran to Edward and got dressed while I drained the bath. I cleaned up the bathroom and turned off the light before going in and smiling when I saw Blake.

He was fast asleep with the covers tucked around him as Edward turned on his night light and shut off the main lights, making sure he was okay before coming over to me and closing the door.

"How did you get him to sleep so fast?" I whispered as we went downstairs.

"He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow." He told me as we planted ourselves on the sofa.

"He always goes straight to sleep when you're here." I said, snuggling into Edward side.

He chuckled. "Probably because I wear him out. We play so much."

"I know. You turn into a four year old around him." I joked.

Edward laughed, shaking his head at how absurd I was. "I really do love you, Bella Swan." He kissed my lips.

"I love you, too, Edward." I kissed him back.

Our lips moved passionately against each others and I moaned as Edward dipped his tongue into my mouth. I got up on my knees and hitched my leg over his lap and straddled him.

I sat back on his thighs, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him with as much passion as I had in me. I moaned as his hands pulled my body flush to his.

"Bed." Was all I said to Edward before he had me scooped up into his arms and was already halfway up the stairs.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	74. Frustration

**A/N – Hey guys, hope you are all enjoying the holidays:) I certainly am! Thank you for reading and supporting my story over this very busy holiday, hope you can review:) - LoveRobsten **

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 74: Frustration **

I moaned as I took off Edward's shirt, getting to the last button and gasping as he nipped at the sensitive skin of my chest.

"Edward." I panted, our clothed bodies brushing against each other as I straddled his thighs.

I started to undo his pants, my hands getting to the zipper when I heard the bedroom door creak. My eyes went wide and sudden panic overtook me as I heard little feet on the floorboards.

I quickly rolled off of Edward, grabbing my shirt and putting it on. I sat up in bed, seeing Edward scrabbling to button his pants as Blake approached the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, innocently. His big blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Um," Edward hummed, looking over at me and then at Blake.

"We were busy...having adult time." I lied, trying to be smooth.

"Oh." He nodded, not knowing what I meant.

"Baby, knock next time you come in. Because, adult time is private." I explained merely.

"What is adult time?" He wondered.

I turned to Edward. "Care to help me out?" I whispered, as Blake climbed up onto the bed, not hearing me.

"Adult time, is, um, when adults talk about things and have boring conversations." He stuttered out, looking so guilty.

"Okay." Blake nodded, still looking confused, but luckily, he didn't ask any more questions about it. "I'm thirsty, can I have a drink?"

"Yes." I answered, Edward already getting up. I was grateful because he was in pants and I was in my panties. I didn't want Blake to see me going around with a thong on.

Blake crawled into my lap and I smiled, kissing the top of his head. Edward came back into the room after a few minutes with Blake's sippy cup.

"Thank you." Blake said as Edward handed it to him.

"No problem." Edward mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed in his pants and no t-shirt.

"You ready to go back asleep?" I wondered, looking at Blake before my eyes flickered over to Edward's delicious chest. I wanted him, and this interruption was making me wait to have him. It was excruciating.

I felt myself aching for him. I was throbbing with need. The way his hands roamed my body downstairs when we were on the sofa, the way his lips kissed at my bare chest, the way he pleasured me...it all made me weak to the knees. Just remembering it was nearly having me orgasm.

"Nope." Blake shook his head, answering me. I frowned. I was praying at this stage that he would go to sleep.

"Its nine o'clock." I raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna sleep in here." He lay down in the middle of the bed.

I looked at Edward, seeing the desire and want in his eyes. He felt the exact same way as I did. He felt deprived of expressing the feelings that pulsed through his veins, much like I felt.

"You can't sleep in here." I argued. He couldn't sleep here.

"Why not?" Blake pouted.

"Because. You have your own room, with your own bed." I stated. "This is my room and my bed."

Blake's chin wobbled as he crossed his arms, frowning. "Fine." He said, reaching for me. "Bring me to my room and read me a story." He demanded.

I sighed, looking at Edward. I had no pants on. How was I going to get up?

Edward looked at me dumbfounded as I widened my eyes at him, trying to make gestures to make him realize that I needed my pants back. They were on the floor beside his feet, but he just looked at me. Men could really be idiots at times. And it was even more inconvenient because this was the one time that I needed him to understand.

"My pants." I finally spoke.

"Oh." He nodded in realization, picking them up with one effortless movement.

"God. You may be a very intelligent man, but you really have some idiotic moments." I shook my head, giggling as I pulled my pants on.

"Shut up, Bella." He shot back, falling back onto the bed with a smile on his face.

God. I bit my lip. That bulge in his pants. It was driving me crazy.

"Momma." Blake complained, patting my arm repeatedly as he brought me out of my trance.

"I'm coming." I announced.

I got up off the bed, looking at my smug boyfriend as he lay back and watched me walk out. Oh, how I longed to crawl back into bed with him and have some passionate sex.

"Come on, Blake. You need to get to sleep." I told him as I tucked him into bed.

"But I want a story." He dictated.

"Okay. One story." I agreed. I picked the shortest book that I could find on his bookshelf, which was, Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

I opened the book, lying in bed with Blake. I turned down his night light and used the light that shined in from the hallway to read.

Within ten minutes, halfway through the story, he had fallen asleep. I gently got up, quietly putting the book back on the shelf and excitedly left his room.

I smiled from ear to ear as I walked down the hallway, ready for my man. But as I walked in, he was less than ready for me. I instantly frowned, wanting to stamp on the ground in frustration.

Edward was sat up against the headboard, fast asleep as he lay in just his boxers.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I shook my head in disbelief.

Although Edward was so cute and adorable while sleeping, I wondered what happened to the sexy dominant man that I had left alone ten minutes ago. The man that was going to give me an awesome night in bed.

He had been so turned on. He had me turned on. We were both ready to go at it like bunnies. How could he doze off?

I sighed in defeat. A girl just couldn't win. If Edward was asleep, I wasn't going to wake him, it would be mean to do that after the long day we had both had.

So, I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. I positioned Edward so that he lay down beside me, and with one big sigh and a moan, he rolled over and started snoring again, leaving me alone to handle things by myself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	75. I Want You

**BELLA POV – Chapter 75: I want You **

I frowned as I woke up. Last night had been more than frustrating. After trying to get myself off, I went to bed very unsatisfied.

I was all fired up with need and want, waiting for Edward to touch me in all the right places...and nothing.

I looked over at Edward, who was still snoring. He must have been exhausted after yesterday, as he usually woke up after the alarm went off. I softly reached out and touched his shoulder. It felt like a crime to wake him, but I had too. His shift started at seven-thirty.

"Edward." I shook his shoulder. He groaned. "Edward." I tried again, shaking him with a little more force.

He jumped a little, blinking rapidly. He looked disoriented. "Did I fall asleep? Is Blake asleep yet?"

I giggled. "Babe, it's okay." I rubbed his arm. "It's six in the morning, you have to get up for work." I informed him.

"The morning? What happened to playing?" He pouted.

I giggled, again. "You fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you." I leaned in and stole a kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me? We could have got our groove on." He frowned.

"You were so out of it. I just couldn't." I told him. "But..." I trailed off.

"We have time for a round or two...don't we?" He gave me a cheeky smile, rolling on top of me.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in or have a shower?" I teased.

"No. I want to pleasure my woman." He brushed his lips against mine. "I"m sorry about falling asleep." He added, moving his hips into mine.

I moaned. "It's okay. Just make up for it now."

He chuckled, "I plan on doing just that."

I leaned in and captured Edward's lips in a deep kiss, our tongues dancing with each other. He ran his hands down the length of my hair, rocking his hips into mine as our legs tangled together.

I moved my hands down Edward's back, getting to the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down. They got caught at his knees and he kicked them off, never breaking our kiss.

I slowly moved my hands from his back around to his stomach, letting my fingertips run back and forth between his hips. I was teasing him, often tricking him that I would move my hand lower when I raised it higher.

"Roll over." I breathed, breaking our kiss.

"Oh, no, you don't." He shook his head. "I'm pleasuring you."

I smiled, humming as he moved kisses down my body, never teasing me. I was glad that he was getting straight to it, as I was throbbing for him.

Edward placed a kiss right on my body, kissing and sucking on my sensitive skin as I squirmed under him. He locked my hips in his hold with his hands and kept kissing and sucking, having me pant.

"Mm, baby." I tugged on his hair, coming unglued.

Edward lifted his head, smirking. "You ready for me?" He rubbed himself, aligning our bodies.

"Yeah." I nodded, moaning as he pushed into me, going deeper and deeper with every movement.

Edward started to thrust at a fast pace, and I whimpered under his hold as he pounded into me, almost sending me over the edge. I gasped for breath as he started to move his thumb over me, as well as thrusting into me.

"Edward," I whined, the delicious feelings building up in me. It was almost too much.

"Come on, my sexy little girl." He rocked into me even faster.

I screamed out my release, my nails digging into his chest as I placed my palms flat down on his pecs. Edward kept moving and I felt him spray out in me as he let go, falling down on top of me as he panted for breath.

"I love you." He breathed.

"Love you, too." I hummed, kissing the side of his head and running my hand through his hair as the other rested on his strong back.

"I think we should get up," Edward mumbled as he turned his head to look at the clock. "My shift starts in less than an hour."

"Go shower." I said, scrabbling to get up as I knew Blake would be up any minute.

Edward pulled on his boxers and passed me his shirt. I smiled, taking it from him. Edward squeezed out the door and I smiled when hearing the shower turn on. I loved having him here.

I closed my eyes and calmly breathed. I was so satisfied, this was what I had wanted to feel like since yesterday.

I buttoned up Edward's shirt and pulled on my panties, just as the door opened and Blake came in. He rubbed at his eyes, his nose sniffly and red.

"What's wrong, baby?" I wondered.

"My eyes are wet." He frowned.

"Your eyes are watery? Why?" I asked softly, placing my hand on his forehead and seeing that it was pretty warm.

"I don't feel well, momma." He told me, curling up on my lap.

"Well, how about we have Edward check on you?" I suggested as I heard the shower turn off.

"Okay." Blake coughed out.

I frowned. I hated it when he was sick. And I knew by Blake that he was ill, as he had red circles under his eyes, was paper white pale and was very down and dull. He wasn't his usual perky self.

"Edward." I called as I heard the bathroom door open. He came in wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"What's wrong?" He asked Blake, as he looked at him.

"I don't feel well." Blake frowned.

"I think he has the flu." I held Blake a little tighter.

"Well, I have to go home and change. How about I come back with my kit and check you out?" Edward asked us both.

"You don't need to do that." I shook my head.

"I do." Edward persisted. "I'll be back in a short while."

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled.

"Don't thank me. There is no need." He kissed me goodbye. "Blake, how about you lie down in bed and wait for me to come back. That way you won't feel as awful."

Blake nodded and I got up, brining him to his room while Edward left to get his medical kit at his house.

"Momma, make my head stop hurting." Blake whined.

"Edward's coming back to help you with all of that, okay." I said, kissing his forehead.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	76. TLC

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 76: TLC**

After going to his house and changing, Edward came back with his medical bag looking every inch a professional with his suit on. I smiled at him. He looked pretty sexy when carrying his medical bag, and I couldn't deny that I wanted him all over again.

Edward sat on the side of Blake's bed and took out his stethoscope. He put the ear tips in his ears and placed the chest piece of Blake chest. He got Blake to breathe in and out while he checked out his lungs and upper chest. He moved the stethoscope around in search of any mishaps.

"I can see that you have a little bit of congestion in your lungs. Its what's making you cough." Edward explained to Blake, ripping the ear tips from his ears.

Edward took out a lollipop stick from its packaging and placed it on Blake's tongue. He checked out his throat, seeing that he indeed had a sore throat and a bad cough. Edward then checked Blake's temperature, seeing that it was higher than normal, which made me concerned.

"Well, you're sick." Edward stated the obvious as he talked to Blake, holding Blake's little hand in his big one.

"Will I miss the field trip?" Blake asked in concern, his lips turning into a pout.

"Not if I can help it." Edward told him. "I'll make it better before then."

"How?" Blake looked at both Edward and I, a cough slipping from his lips.

"I'm going to prescribe you an antibiotic that will make you all better." Edward informed him. "And I'm sure your mom will give you loads of TLC."

I smiled. "I sure will."

Edward stood up and packed his bag, he kissed Blake's forehead before taking out a pen from his pocket and getting a piece of paper from his bag. He wrote down Blake's prescription and showed it to me.

"He has a step throat. I will run to the pharmacy and get this antibiotic before I go to work so you don't have to." He told me.

"When you get to work will you explain why I'm absent?" I wondered.

"Sure. I'll talk to my dad." He assured.

"Thanks Edward. For doing this." I kissed his lips.

"It's alright." He rubbed his hand up and down my arm. He turned his head towards Blake. "I'll see you in a little while, Blake. Get better."

"Bye Edward." Blake called as he took his bag and left the room.

"Honey don't talk." I told him as he started to cough again. His chest sounded really bad.

I put on Blake's TV and put a Disney movie on. I got him a hot drink that would soothe his throat, running to the door when the doorbell rang. I yelped as I stubbed my toe on the floorboard, but didn't let it bother me.

I opened the door and smiled as Edward handed me the bag with Blake's antibiotic in it. "Give him five mils three times a day. And I got a bottle of kid tylenol to help with the headache." He informed me with his drop dead gorgeous smile.

I smiled back and stepped forward to hug him, my toe still throbbing. "I love you." I kissed his soft lips.

"I love you, too." Edward kissed me back, it seeming rushed. "I gotta run. I'm late."

"Go, go." I ushered. "I don't want to aggravate the chief."

Edward laughed and kissed me once more before running down the porch steps and to his car. I closed the door as he drove off, going upstairs to give Blake his medicine. I walked into his room, frowning as he had a coughing fit, his little chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to get a breath in between his coughs.

"My poor baby." I sat on the edge of his bed, helping him take off his pajama top as he was too hot. I softly patted his back and helped his sit up against his pillows.

"No school today?" Blake wondered as I gave him his first five mils of his antibiotic.

"No, honey. You're sick, so no school." I clarified, giving him some tylenol that I hoped would clear his headache.

I got Blake to drink some of his drink before having him sit back in bed and resume watching his movie. I went downstairs and made myself a cup of tea and toast, Blake refusing breakfast because he said he wasn't hungry. I knew with him being sick that his apatite would be off, but I wished he ate something, it would make me feel more at ease knowing he had something in his system.

I went back up and smiled as I entered his room, seeing that he was asleep. I gently placed my hand on his bare chest, seeing that he was very hot. I was hoping the tylenol would bring down his temperature, but it wasn't.

I sat myself down the corner of his room on the armchair and read my book, wanting to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't get sick or have a coughing fit. As a baby, Blake had had trouble with waking up when he was vomiting, so I would have to stay up all night and make sure he didn't get sick and choke on it.

"Mommy," Blake whined as I was just starting the next chapter in my book. I put it down and went over to him. He had only slept and hour, but at least he got some sleep.

"Yes, precious?" I rubbed his little hand, kissing the top of his head.

"I need to go potty, but I feel funny." He frowned. "The room is spinning." I knew he felt funny because his temperature was high, but it would go away soon, I was sure.

"Okay. Well, how about mommy carries you?" I suggested, and Blake nodded, crawling onto my lap and I stood up with him.

I helped him use the bathroom, and got him to wash his hands before I brought him back into his room and set him on his bed. "Mommy, can I sleep in my underpants? I'm so hot." He complained.

I took off Blake's pajama pants and got him back in bed. He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow and I kissed his adorable cheek, turning him on his side.

For the rest of the day I catered after Blake. I made sure he kept hydrated, had his medicine, ate something and got a lot of rest. He was pampered, just like Edward had ordered. I made sure to give him as much TLC as possible.

I didn't see much of an improvement as the day came into the evening time, as Blake was still quite sick. I knew it would get worse before it got better, and tonight would be a nightmare but I was sure I could get through it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	77. Getting Informed

**EDWARD POV - CHAPTER 77: Getting Informed**

"Are you going to Alice and Jasper's this weekend?" My dad asked as we walked down the corridor.

I nodded. "Yeah. Bella, Blake and I will be there."

"That's nice. It'll be special having the whole family in one place." He smiled in happiness.

"Whole family?" I questioned, clicking the button to call the elevator. I thought it was just us siblings.

"Yes. Both sets of grandparents and all your siblings will be there and some extended family." He informed me.

"You mean, Richard and Patty Cullen, in the same room as, Edward and Elizabeth Masen? Sunday will be a very interesting day." I said with wide eyes. I couldn't believe Alice had invited both grandparents on the same day.

My dad laughed in amusement. "I'm sure it will be more than interesting."

The last time both sets of my grandparents had seen each other was at Christmas dinner last year, and it hadn't gone well at all. There had been a lot of bickering between them. I just hoped for Bella and Blake's sake, that they could get along.

My dad and I parted ways, the both of us having different surgery's. I smiled as I stopped at the O.R board, seeing my cousin Kate.

"Hey." I bumped my shoulder playfully with hers.

She giggled and nudged me in the ribs with her elbow. "What's up Edward?"

"Nothing much. Just have a surgery." I sighed, letting out a deep breath as I looked at the information on the board.

"You going to Alice's this weekend?" She wondered.

"Yeah. You?"

"Mm hmm." She nodded.

"Exactly how many people are going to the barbecue? From what I've heard, its going to be like a family reunion or something." I frowned. "Alice said it would be a nice intimate dinner, its why I'm bringing Bella and Blake along."

"It's more than an intimate dinner." Kate giggled. "There will be like sixteen at the table."

"Seventeen." I eyed her small pregnant belly.

She giggled, running her hand over her small bump. "Not until he or she is born." Kate corrected.

"How far along are you?" I wondered.

"Only five months." She smiled. "Not long to go before people really see that I'm pregnant." I could see the slight frown in her voice and I knew it was because of the gained weight that women put on while pregnant. Alice felt the same way about gaining weight in her pregnancy.

I laughed. "Who cares if people see that you're pregnant. You'll have the pregnancy glow and look beautiful."

Kate smiled widely, seeming happy with what I had just said. "You're sweet Edward. Bella is a lucky girl to have nabbed a guy like you."

I chuckled. "I'm lucky to have her."

Kate smiled and gave me a soft hug goodbye before leaving me standing at the O.R. board. I looked at the surgery I had and went to scrub in, seeing that everything had already been prepped.

The surgery took three hours before I was able to scrub out and have another surgeon fill in for me as my shift had ended and his had just started. I walked back to my office, running a hand over my face in exhaustion.

Operating on someone was a tiring process, especially if you had been operating for a long time.

I unlocked my office door and walked in, starting to undress out of my scrubs and change into my dark wash jeans and hoodie that I had in the bottom drawer of my desk.

I didn't want to go to Bella's in my scrubs, as it mean't that I had nothing to change into. I would be stuck in my work clothes all night.

I grabbed my backpack and laptop before leaving my office and locking it for the night. I went down the the pharmacy and grabbed a few things for Blake that I thought would help with his strep throat.

I drove to Bella's, seeing the lights on. I smiled and pulled into her driveway, getting out of my Range Rover and walking up the porch steps.

I rang the doorbell, smiling when Bella answered. "Hey." I leaned down, kissing her lips. "How's the patient?" I wondered.

"He's asleep." She smiled, moving out of the doorway and letting me in.

"I got some things to help him, make him feel more comfortable." I mumbled, following Bella into the living room and sitting down beside her on the sofa.

"Thanks." She kissed me again, taking the bag from my hands and taking out some medication and a little stuffed animal that I picked up on my way out of the hospital. "I think he'll really like this." Bella held up the scooby-doo toy.

"I hope so." I muttered. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I was mostly just nursing Blake back to health." She informed me. "Not very exciting."

"I was talking to my dad before I left work. He was saying that both sets of my grandparents will be at the barbecue." I informed her.

"I'm meeting both sets at the same time?" I could see the nerves shoot across her expression.

"Well, my cousin Karen will be there as well. Alice told me that it would be an intimate family dinner, but she forgot to mention that my grandparents and my cousin were coming." He frowned. "That's why I'm giving you the option to opt out. If you think it's too early to meet other members of my extended family, then you don't have to go." I told her.

Bella smiled. I loved when she gave me that soft loving smile. It was heartwarming. "Of course I'm still going to go." She snuggled into my side. "But I feel bad..." She trailed off.

"About what?"

"I was a bit rude to Karen the first time I met her." She admitted.

"Why were you rude?" My eyebrows mashed together in confusion. It wasn't in Bella's nature to be rude.

"She asked about you and our relationship...at the time I didn't know who she was. I kind of snapped a little, and said it was none of her business." She told me with a frown on her face.

I kissed the frown away. "I think Karen will understand once you explain. She didn't seem anyway bitter when I told her you were coming."

Bella let out a breath. "That's good. I'll apologize when I see her."

I chuckled. "You're always one for apologizing."

Bella smiled, leaning in and kissing me hard on the lips. "I missed you, today." She changed the subject, wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"I know how you feel." I lifted her up, kissing her a little harder. It was a needy kiss.

I hummed as Bella straddled my waist, wrapping her arms around my neck and fisting her hands in my hair as our tongues swirled together. She seemed as needy I was.

"Mommy," I heard Blake call weakly from the top of the stairs.

Bella pulled away, pouting. "Not again," She groaned, letting her forehead rest on my chest in defeat before starting to get up.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	78. A Helping Hand

**A/N - Hey guys, Happy New Year! Hope you had a great holiday, I sure did. I'm sorry for not posting as much as I used too, but after going to see my family half way across the world from where I live, I found it exhausting to write with the jet lag and stuff. But don't worry, look out for more posts because I plan on updating more chapters. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 78: A Helping Hand **

"You okay?" I asked Blake as I heard him coughing. It was early morning, only about four a.m.

"Yeah." He said weakly, his voice scratchy and sore.

"Aw, baby. Is your throat still sore?" I picked him up and set him on my hip, kissing his warm forehead.

Blake nodded and rested his head in the groove of my shoulder. I softly rocked him, making my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I set him down on the counter top and opened the fridge, getting his antibiotic out.

I gave him his antibiotic and more pain killers for his headache. I frowned as I looked at him. He wasn't well at all. His face was pale and dull, he was completely off mood and looked to be exhausted.

"My poor boy." I wrapped my arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

Blake nodded, not speaking as he knew his throat was too sore to do so. I handed him a sippy cup from the fridge that had apple juice in it and he took it from my hands, taking a big gulp but instantly wincing in pain.

He threw the cup away, frowning as he touched his throat. I wiped away the little tears that came down from his cheeks. "Baby, it's alright." I promised, taking him into my arms and holding him tightly. I hated seeing him in so much pain and discomfort, it was horrible to watch.

I looked behind me as I heard footsteps and softly smiled at Edward. He looked into my eyes and I instantly saw concern flash across his face. He knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Blake's back, softly leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

"No. He isn't at all relived from pain. It's been over twenty-four hours, there should be some improvement." I stated my thoughts.

"Here," Edward told me, gesturing for me to give him Blake. I handed Blake to him and watched as Edward checked him over. "How much pain killers did you give him?" He wondered.

"Five mils like you said." I replied, "Is something wrong?" I panicked.

"No, no. Everything is fine." Edward assured, rubbing Blake's back. "We'll give him another day. If he isn't better by then, we'll change his antibiotic to something more aggressive."

I nodded, feeling my heart-rate decrease ever so slightly. I breathed in and out, calming the nerves that had built up. I worried when Blake was sick, I hated seeing him in pain and being so weak. It was awful.

Edward and I went upstairs and placed a sleeping Blake back in bed. I sat down against the wall and looked at my baby. I was going to stay here and make sure he was alright until he wakes up again.

Edward sat down next to me, pulling me into his side. "You okay?" He wondered, kissing my forehead.

I nodded. "Fine. Babe, you should go back to bed. I'm fine here."

Edward smiled. "I wanna stay with you." He whispered. "This is my family. I'm not going anywhere."

I blinked back tears. "I love you." I had never spoke more honest words.

"I love you, too." He softly kissed my lips, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled and snuggled into his warm chest.

"Do you think he'll be better before the barbecue?" I asked curiously, glancing at Blake.

"I hope not,"

I gasped, slapping his shoulder.

Edward chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"You better be." I eyed him, smiling. He was so gorgeous, it was impossible to be mad at him.

"No. I want Blake to get better. I just merely hope he'll be sick on Sunday so we don't have to deal with my grandparents." He admitted with a frown.

I kissed his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry so much about Sunday."

"Why's that?"

"Because. I say what I mean, who cares about other people's opinions. This relationship works for _us_." I ran my hands through his soft chest hair, softly scratching my nails against his sensitive skin. "I love you, and that's enough of a reason for me to defend our relationship against what others say."

"I know. And I agree with what you say." Edward told me. "But, you haven't met a man or a women like my grandparents. No matter how much you're willing to defend something, they always manage to break you down and really hurt your feelings. It's quite awful, actually." He mumbled, thinking about it all in his head.

"And, how's that?" I wondered.

"Well, it's just like when I told my family that I didn't just want to do medicine, but business as well. Long story short, my grandfather told me that I would amount to nothing and business wasn't the right decision. He demanded that I only stick to becoming a doctor so I wouldn't mess my life up. He really hurt me after saying that, but I guess I turned that hurt into motivation, as I wanted to prove him wrong." Edward told me.

"Edward that's awful." I hugged him tighter. "You know that's not true, right?" I clarified.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. He was just being an ass."

"What's your grandmother like?" I wondered. Esme was loving and caring, so I presumed she learn't that from somewhere, and I was guessing it was from her mother.

Edward sighed. "One word; snob."

"Oh,"

He laughed, quietly. "Yeah, my grandmother is not very nice. She's on the luxury side of things. She wears everything designer, doesn't tolerate people that she thinks have a penny less than her and is very rude in most cases."

"I guess she already hates me." I shook my head. It was good to know that there was no point in trying to win her over because of the way she was.

"Well, she doesn't like me very much, so to be honest, I don't think she will like you...no offense." Edward said in an honest tone. It was nice that he was being real with me.

"Don't worry about it. If she doesn't like you, she'll definitely hate me." I smiled. "And it doesn't bother me."

"Really, why not?" He wondered in curiosity.

"Because, I don't expect anything from her. I don't expect to be friends with her. You've given me enough heads up to know what she'll be like and I'm confident that I can get through it." I told him.

Edward squeezed me tightly to him. "I'm glad you're still wanting to go to the barbecue after hearing all of that."

I smiled, "Think you can change my mind so we don't have to go?" I teased.

"You caught me out." He smiled.

I kissed his lips. "We're going."

I stood up and realized the sun starting to rise. I took Edward's hand. "Let's have coffee." I told him.

With one check over Blake, we went downstairs and started to make coffee and toast for ourselves. Last night and early this morning had been rough, but with Edward here, it had been entertaining.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	79. Alice, Jasper & Lucy

**BELLA POV – Alice, Jasper & Lucy**

I smiled as I looked at Blake. After four excruciating days of watching him being sick and in pain, he was finally back to himself. There was still a little trace of a cough, but nothing else.

"You excited to go see Edward's family?" I wondered.

"Yes." He jumped up and down in excitement. I giggled, it was nice having my Blake back. He was back to his old mood and I loved it. "I wanna see Lucy." He clapped.

"She'll be there." Edward smiled, handing me Blake's t-shirt. I put it over his head and put on his socks.

"Where's we going, again?" Blake wondered.

"To Alice and Jasper's house." Edward replied, taking Blake up into his arms and setting him on the bed.

I smiled as I watched him put Blake's shoes on his feet. He was really starting to become a daddy figure. He was sweet, protective and caring, and it was an unbelievable turn on for me. I hadn't expected for Edward to adjust so quickly. It was as if a light switch was just flicked on and he was right into daddy mode. He was a natural.

"You guys ready?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yep," Blake nodded, getting off the bed and running out of the room and down the stairs.

I kissed Edward's lips as he stood up and took my hand. "Come on, lets go." Edward said, leading me down to his car.

I buckled Blake in before getting into the passenger side door. Edward pulled away from the curb and started to drive towards Port Angels. The drive was long, but Blake kept it entertaining as he sang along with the radio.

Edward turned off the road and onto a gravel pathway, "We're here." He announced.

I smiled, squeezing Edward's hand that I held over the console. He drove down a long pathway before the trees opened up and revealed a gorgeous white two story mansion.

"Wow."

"I know, right." Edward chuckled. "They plan on having a lot of kids." He added.

Edward parked our front and I smiled as he came around and opened up my door. He kissed my lips as I got out and then went to the backseat door, helping Blake out.

"This where Lucy lives?" Blake pointed to Alice and Jasper's house.

I nodded. "Yep,"

"Is she here to play with me?" He wondered with a smile. He was adorable.

Edward laughed. "She sure is."

Edward took my hand as I carried Blake on my hip. We all walked into the house, Edward using his key to get in. I heard a chorus of laughter from inside the house the moment I stepped in the door. It made me smile.

"Sounds like they haven't arrived yet." He smiled, referring to his grandparents.

"Why? Because of the laughing?" I wondered, squeezing his hand softly.

He nodded, his thumb rubbing over the back of my hand in a soothing gesture. "My mom's parents are stiff and uptight. Its quite annoying, actually." He mumbled as he thought about them in his head. It was as if he were debating the thought.

I sighed a little and Edward looked down at me with a warm smile. He knew that behind my 'I don't give a damn...' exterior, that I was nervous about meeting his grandparents.

Edward was important to me, so anytime I met members of his family I was nervous because I wanted them to like me. I wanted their approval.

I softly gave Edward a one-sided hug, it was a little awkward considering that Blake was in my arms. "Come on. Lets say 'hi' to everyone." I pulled on his hand.

Edward lead the way to the living room and I smiled when Blake struggled to get out of my arms, wanting to play with Lucy who was sitting in front of the TV with dolls and many different pink toys.

I set him down and he ran past Emmett and plopped down beside Lucy. She smiled when she saw him, and I awed when seeing her give Blake a hug.

"Bella. Edward." Esme said, embracing us both in a hug. "How are you, sweethearts?"

"Good. Thank you." I hugged her back. Her hugs were always so soft and warm. "And yourself?"

She smiled. "I'm good. Busy with work but thats a positive sign in these times."

Esme turned to greet Edward as Carlisle came over and softly hugged me. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm good." I smiled.

His eyes grew serious. "Even after the case?" He wondered, his eyes staring into mine in concern.

"I'm okay. It was just a little shocking." I shrugged it off. I didn't want to be upset over it anymore.

"That's good. I will admit to being a little worried about you." He smiled warmly.

"Aw, that's sweet. But in all honestly, I'm fine." I assured.

Carlisle stepped away as Alice approached and she was the next to hug me. This family was very affectionate and I liked it. "Hey. I haven't heard from you in ages." She exclaimed.

I giggled. "I've been pretty busy."

"I know, same." She rolled her eyes. "I have taken at least eight trips to New York in the last month."

"Sounds tiring." I frowned. "You must be exhausted with having to come home and take care of Lucy after all of that. I know I'm tired just coming home to Blake after a day of work...I can't even imagine getting on and off flights and coming home to a three year old."

"It is tiring." Alice agreed. "But. Jasper is a wonderful husband." She smiled over at her hubby, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"Hi, Bella." I turned seeing Rosalie. She was about two feet away, not willing to come any closer to me. "Alice," She looked beside me to Alice. "I need your help in the kitchen." Rosalie told her in a stern tone.

"Oh, okay." Alice nodded, looking skeptic.

These were Cullen girls...they didn't cook. They had chefs and maids and waiters to do everything for them. So I knew Rosalie's kitchen excuse was covering up for something, but I wasn't going to over think what it was as I didn't want to make myself upset.

I felt a hand on my hip and I smiled, looking up at Edward. "You okay?" He wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah. Perfect." I assured.

"My sisters didn't say anything?"

I shook my head. "No. Rosalie called Alice to the kitchen." I informed him.

Edward threw his head back and laughed, causing everyone to look at him. His chest shook rapidly as he fell into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Emmett wondered, looking eager to know the joke.

"I have no clue." I shrugged, looking up at Edward as he choked out his laughter. "You okay?" I patted his back.

Edward nodded. "That's so absurd." He shook his head, still looking amused.

"My thoughts, exactly." I mumbled.

He smiled, kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry. They're probably gone to talk about hair extensions and nail appointments." He rolled his eyes.

"The correct way of starting that sentence is 'They are', Edward." I heard a stiff, rich voice come from behind me, suddenly seeing a man walk past me and click his fingers in the air. "Drink." He called out, having the maid go get it.

I was guessing he visited here on a, somewhat, regular basis, as the lady who stood at the side of the room next to the door, went running out through the same door Alice and Rose had left through, so I presumed she was going to the kitchen.

I was guessing this was Esme's dad, Edward Mason. He was tall and had slicked back white hair and a round face. He was slightly tanned, and I could see where Edward got his sallow colored skin from.

He sat down on the armchair, not bothering to greet anyone as he got handed his drink by the maid and I thought it was overly rude of him to dismiss her as if she were a piece of trash. I almost said something, but I forced myself not too.

"And you are?" He directed at me, glaring as he took a sip of his brandy. He looked mean and sly. I would have to watch my words with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW EACH CHAPTER AND I'LL POST ANOTHER!**


	80. The Nasty Grandparents

**A/N - Hey guys, hope you have been enjoying the chapters. Here is the next:) Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – The Nasty Grandparents**

I smiled warmly at Edward's grandfather. "Pop, this is Bella Swan. My girlfriend." Edward introduced me. "Bella, this is my pop, Edward Masen."

"Hello." I gave a soft wave.

"Hmm." He nodded his head as if it took so much effort to do so. His arrogance was appalling. "And who owns the child next to Lucy? Did Rosalie finally pop one out?" He looked over at Emmett who growled, his arm tightening around Rosalie's waist in a protective gesture as she came back into the room and stood beside him.

"No." I piped in. "He's mine." I stated proudly.

"I didn't know you got married and had a child, Edward." His pop glared. He knew Edward hadn't gotten married or any of that, but he was making a point of it.

"I didn't." Edward told him.

"So, _its_ hers then. What are you doing with her?" He raised his voice and I could tell Blake got frightened with the sudden loudness out of the once calm and soft room, as he got up from beside Lucy and clung to my leg, hiding behind me.

I could see Edward was getting angry with his pop, especially with the way Blake was reacting to his arrival. He was making Blake uncomfortable around Edward's family.

"I think that's enough, Edward." Carlisle said politely. "Let's not upset everyone before dinner. Why don't we go for a walk on the trail?"

"Fine. But I'm bringing my brandy." Edward's pop said as he stood up from his chair and looked at all of us before following Carlisle out the back door.

I looked back at Blake, giving him a soft smile as he looked up at me with the most innocent face. "It's okay, baby." I whispered, bending down to his level.

"I thought he would shout." Blake explained.

I pulled my baby in for a tight hug. "He won't shout. You have nothing to worry about." I promised, kissing the side of his head. "Now go play with Lucy."

Blake smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you, momma."

I smiled. "I love you, too, precious."

I stood up and Blake ran back over to Lucy, taking one of her toys into his hands. I felt Edward's hand on my waist and I looked up at him, softly placing my hand on his chest and scratching my nails against his shirt.

"I'm sorry about pops." He mumbled. "He's a complete ass."

I smiled, kissing his shoulder. "It's okay. You warned me."

I pulled away from Edward, noticing that Edward's family were all sitting on the big sofa's that surrounded the TV. Edward took my hand and lead me to the big armchair that two people could sit on.

"Where's mom?" Alice looked around the room in search of Esme.

"She went to show Elizabeth the new room we converted upstairs." Jasper informed her.

"Oh." Alice frowned. "I know she will make a bad remark about it. I still have to unload boxes."

"Who cares." Edward rolled his eyes. "Let them say what they think. They will come today and we'll all just put a smile on our faces, the next time we'll see them is in six months. Just suck it up, guys." He shrugged. "No point getting stressed when their opinions don't even matter."

"You're right, babe." I rubbed Edward's knee.

"I can't believe he said that to me." Rose crossed her arms, a big pout on her lips. "He knows that I have endometriosis."

I frowned. I felt for Rosalie when she said that. Not being able to have a baby would be an awful situation to be in. I mean, I have Blake and I know how wonderful pregnancy can be. Its awful to know that some women don't get to experience it.

"Semi endometriosis." Emmett corrected, clinging to the hope. "It only effects one side of your uterus."

"I know. But its been a year and a half." She sighed, looking very upset.

"It'll happen." Emmett assured her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb and kissing the side of her head.

I smiled a little. It was nice to see that he was being strong and positive for Rose while she went through this hard time. She would get pregnant, I believed she would. I might even give her a few pointers of what she can do to help get pregnant.

We all looked up as Esme walked in, a hard, stern expression on her face. She looked annoyed and pissed off, but was hiding it well as she forced a smile at everyone.

I looked behind her as an old woman walked in behind her. My jaw dropped at the sight of her diamonds. I quickly shut my mouth and stared at the big engagement ring that shined on her finger, as well as the diamond earrings that were as big as a quarter sized coin.

"Bella, this is my mom, Elizabeth." Esme told me, in a soft voice.

I smiled and stood. "Hello. Its nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her to shake. I wanted to be friendly.

She softly took my hand in hers. "Hello." She looked me up and down, making me feel inadequate.

I sat back down beside Edward. He rubbed the small of my back that his hand rested on and I felt a little bit better, not as self-conscious anymore. Edward loved me, and that's all that mattered. He thought I was beautiful and sexy. He was attracted to me without having designer labels clothing my body or having diamonds cling onto my ears.

"Is this the girlfriend, Edward?" Elizabeth asked. "She's nothing like Tanya."

"Yes, grandma. This is Bella. And, she is way more natural than Tanya, more beautiful." He stated. I felt my cheeks become hot as he said that. It meant everything.

"I beg to differ. She isn't signed with any top model agency's. Not so beautiful or unique." Elizabeth said.

I was shocked at the way she was so up front with her rude comments. She really downgraded herself with the lack of good manners.

"That's a silly comment to make. You don't need to be signed with a model agency to be beautiful." Alice pipped in. "I'm not signed onto an agency and you think I'm beautiful."

"But you're a designer. You come from money." Elizabeth pointed out. "Its a different scenario."

"Your being very prejudice." Emmett frowned, coming to my defense.

"And, how is that?" Elizabeth wondered, a soft glare shaping her face.

"You don't know what it's like to be Bella. You know nothing about her. Give her a chance." He stood up for me, and I felt a little stronger as I knew I had people in Edward's family that were willing to stand up for me.

"I know lots about Bella." She shot back. "Bella has a son, she's going out with Edward, she's a nurse and her dad is the chief of police in Forks."

"What's her son's name?" Jasper challenged.

"I don't know."

"See. You know nothing past those little facts." Edward glared.

I patted his knee. "Don't get stressed out." I whispered to him under my breath.

"It's hard not too." He mumbled, looking back at Elizabeth.

"I don't particularly want to know anything else." Elizabeth announced, her head held high. She thought she was a somebody when she was a nobody, she had way too much self-importance for my liking. She acted like a total snob.

I could tell dinner was going to be long and stiff. There would be no enjoyment for any of us with these grandparents here.

I lifted my head when I heard the doorbell ring. "That would be Carlisle's parents." Esme smiled.

I smiled too, I could see her excitement and the happiness on her face when she said it. It was as if she preferred Carlisle's parents to her own, you could see it in her expression. It was sad to know that she loved her spouses parents more than her own.

But seeing what parents she had to deal with growing up, it didn't surprise me that she grew up distancing herself from them. Her parents were cold and stiff, and I could see by the way she greeted Carlisle's parents, that she craved love and warmth. It was nice to see Carlisle's parents willing to give it to her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	81. More Greetings

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your support means so much to me:) Hope you Enjoy this next chapter! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 81: More Greetings**

"Bella, this is Patty, Carlisle's mom." Esme told me, gesturing to a short lady with blonde hair and a round face. I admired her glamour as she wore a very flattering day dress that suited both her body and age.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you." I smiled warmly, extending my hand.

Patty looked at it. "Honey, we don't shake. We hug." She pulled me in for a tight hug. I smiled, hugging her back.

We let go of each other and Patty stepped back, holding my hand in hers. "You're so gorgeous," She exclaimed, looking at my body. "Edward got lucky with you."

I giggled, bowing my head. I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he winked. I smiled and turned back, seeing Richard standing in front of me.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Richard Cullen." He shook my hand, being very polite. His voice was soft and gentle, it was very inviting.

"Hi. I've heard great things about you." I smiled. "It's nice to finally put a face to the wonderful lawyer everyone has been talking about."

Richard chuckled. "You are such a sweet girl." He patted my hand softly before letting it go. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman that has Edward so smitten."

I giggled. I liked Richard. He was so sweet and genuine. And I could see that he loved his family as when he moved away from me, he embraced Edward into a massive bear hug and shared a few jokes with him, and it didn't go unnoticed by me that Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Richard's loving gestures.

I felt a little hand tug on my leg and I looked down, smiling at Blake and Lucy. "What is it, babies?" I wondered, sitting on the armchair so I could be at there level.

"Blake's acting shy." Lucy announced, pointing her finger at Blake.

I giggled, patting Blake's back as he leaned into my side. "And why are you shy?" I wondered.

"New people." He mumbled, hiding his face in my shoulder.

I kissed his cheek. "They all will love you." I assured.

"But not papa Edward and grams Elizabeth. They mean." Lucy added.

I felt my cheeks go red. Lucy was very outspoken about things and loud. I wished she hadn't of said that, as I earned a few dirty looks from Esme's parents, but in all honesty, I didn't really care.

I smiled at Patty as she came over, sitting beside me. "Is this Blake?" Patty wondered as she smiled.

Blake nodded, using me as a shield.

"You are so adorable and cute." Patty gushed. "I just want to eat you up."

I giggled, running a hand through Blake's hair. "Blake is very shy around new people." I told her.

"I'm not new." Patty shook her head, tickling his side. "Edward has told me so much about you, that I already know you." She told him.

Blake giggled, "Like what?" He challenged.

I listened in curiously, I wanted to see how much Edward knew about Blake and what he was telling people.

"Edward has told me lots of things. I know your favorite color is yellow. I know you have a best friend named Derek. You're favorite bed time story is Peter Pan and you love having pasta for dinner." She said to Blake.

"You know me." Blake exclaimed. "Momma, she no stranger."

I laughed. "See. You don't have to be shy."

I glanced over at Edward, seeing him watching me. I softly winked, making his signature crooked smile sweep across my face. I was more in love with Edward know than ever before.

He hadn't just talked to his family about Blake, he had given details and facts. It showed me that he really was listening to what Blake had to say and was proud to share it with other people. It was if he were acting like a real dad.

Blake got off my lap. "You think everyone know me?"

Patty smiled, "I'm sure they do. Edward always talks about how much he loves you."

My eyes widened. I wasn't able to keep the goofy smile off of my lips. Hearing that, was the best thing I could possibly know. I knew Edward loved Blake, I knew he cared about him deeply. But knowing that he told other people he loved my little boy, left me lost for words. It was amazing to hear.

I know Edward hadn't told Blake he loved him yet, to his face. But I could feel it coming. I could feel a lot of things coming in the near future and it made me excited.

I watched as Blake ran off after Lucy, leaving me with Patty and Esme. "So, how is work going? Carlisle was worried about you." Esme said, taking my hand in hers.

"Work is good. I just had a bit of a personal case last week. One of my friends, her daughter died from a bad liver." I informed them.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Bella." Patty said, her hand on her heart.

"No, no. It's okay." I assured. "I'm fine. I just feel for the mother."

"I know. It's such a dreadful thing to happen." Esme patted my hand.

"Mm. But we all have to move on with life and be thankful that it's not one of our children." I looked to the positive side of things.

Patty and Esme nodded in agreement. "How's your new line coming along?" Patty changed the subject, and I was grateful for her doing so.

"It's really good. Alice is helping me out a little, just giving me a hand with different clothing materials and stuff, so it's all positive at this point." Esme replied with a smile.

"Helping you with clothing materials? You are the designer, it is your job to do all of that." Esme's mom, Elizabeth scolded.

"Mom, Alice is only helping me pick out materials. It's not like she's doing the designing of the clothes." Esme came to her defense.

"I will not support your work if you have your daughter doing half of it for you." Elizabeth told her.

"Fine, mother. Don't support it." Esme said through her teeth and I could tell by her expression that she was holding back what she wanted to say. She was pissed.

I looked around the room, in an effort to distract myself from all the tension. "Where are the boys?" I spoke my thought, not meaning too.

"There grilling up stuff outside for the barbecue." Patty told me, pointing softly to the back window that lead out to the back yard.

I smiled as I saw all the guys standing around the barbecue while Carlisle grilled the meat and chicken with Emmett. They all had beers in there hands and were laughing with each other. It warmed my heart to see Edward so happy and carefree with as he joked with his grandpa and Jasper.

It made me smile even more seeing Blake playing with Lucy on the grass. They were running around with a ball and would chase it around the garden when they kicked it around.

I looked for Esme's dad, Edward Senior, not seeing him around. With the laughing outside I knew he wouldn't be there, so I scanned the living room, not seeing him there either.

"He's gone to fill up his brandy glass." Patty whispered in my ear, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

I just nodded, not knowing how or if I should reply to that statement of not. I didn't want anyone thinking that I was watching them or being paranoid.

After a long stiff chat with the girls, Alice and Rose joining in to talk about different spa's, it was finally time to eat. I stood up from the sofa and smiled when I saw Blake coming in and going up to a waitress that had the name-tag 'Carmen' on her right shoulder.

"Can I get a drink, please?" Blake asked Carmen as he went up to her. I was proud of him for being polite, I praised myself for teaching him good manners.

"Yes, of course." Carmen smiled. "Why don't you come on in to the kitchen and choose what you want." She held out her hand for Blake to take and he took it without a second thought.

I felt Edward squeeze my knee under the table once I had sat down, and I smiled, turning to look at him. I softly kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled back.

"The food smells amazing." I hummed, my mouth watering as I looked at the hamburgers on the table. Dinner would be nice, but conversation would be distasteful. I hoped to at least enjoy my meal, as the entertainment would be crap.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	82. The Blow Up

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 82: The Blow Up**

I sighed as I sat back in my chair, looking over at Kate. Edward's cousin, Kate, and her husband, Eleazar, came late as they had to stop by the hospital for a small check up to make sure everything was okay with their unborn baby.

And after apologizing for snapping at her the day I first met her, we became friends. Kate was easy to talk to and very outgoing, and her husband was quiet but he seemed to be getting more comfortable at the table the longer he sat in his seat.

"I'm stuffed." Edward blew out a breath, patting his stomach.

"I know how you feel." I agreed, setting a hand on my protruding stomach. "Those mashed potatoes were so good and creamy, but oh so heavy." I added, making Edward chuckle.

I frowned when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Edward giving me a glare. "What is up with your grandfather, babe?" I wondered, looking at my handsome prince charming.

"We're slouching." He mumbled under his breath, so that his grandfather wouldn't hear.

"So rude." I heard Elizabeth say to Edward's pops.

I saw a cheeky smile slide across Edward's lips and I followed his gaze, seeing his grandpa, Richard, mimicking Edward and I by slouching in his chair and he got Blake and Lucy to follow his lead. He really wanted to piss Edward and Elizabeth off as much as we did.

"That's so much better." Richard smiled, winking at Edward. I giggled. I really was becoming very fond of Richard, he seemed to be an amazing, playful grandfather.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Sit up." Elizabeth scolded, treating Edward as if he were a young ten year old boy.

"Nah, I'm good like this." Edward replied sweetly.

"Sit up. All of you." Edward's grandfather demanded.

"It's alright." Carlisle assured. "It's only family. Not a formal event."

"It's still very rude. Very rude." Edward spat back at Carlisle, almost becoming aggressive.

"I swear, if I didn't grow up with my sister I would have never survived." I heard Esme mumbling to herself from across the table.

I eyed her in curiosity. It was the one question rolling around in my mind; how did she not end up like her parents? I guess it had something to do with her sister.

"God, this isn't the queens dinner." Alice rolled her eyes as she sat down my end of the table. "No need to put our shoulders back and be stiff." She rolled her eyes. "Such arrogance."

"Excuse me, young lady, I will not tolerate that attitude." Elizabeth jabbed her finger at Alice as if she were a teenage rebel.

"She is my child, mother. I will correct her myself." Esme glared. "Leave her alone in her own home. She was nice enough to invite you round for lunch."

That made Elizabeth shut up. She looked a little gob-smacked at Esme's sudden outburst but I could tell Esme felt so much relief after saying it as she looked as if a weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

So far, Esme's parents had managed to nearly insult everyone at the table. They had mocked Rose about her endometriosis, they had bashed Alice and Edward, given out to Esme, told Karen her face was looking fat although she was pregnant and had looked down at me for being with Edward and having a child. They had even made fund of Eleazar's sweater because it didn't go with his pants.

The only people left were Carlisle, Emmett, Patty and the kids. I was almost waiting for them to direct something towards Blake and I knew when they did, I would snap. No way would Edward be able to stop be from saying anything. But as I thought about it, I don't think he would stop me, as he'd probably stand by my side and help me bash them back with a taste of their own medicine.

I thanked the cleaner as she took my plate away and then Blake's. Blake softly coughed and I gave his water to help with his itchy throat, but I was looking forward to dessert, as it was ice-cream and I knew that it would help soothe Blake's throat a little.

"Is he okay?" Edward asked in concern, looking over at Blake.

"Yeah, just a little bit of a cough." I replied, softly leaning in to peck his lips with mine.

After continuing to digest food for another ten minutes, with an awkward silence at the table, dessert finally came and it lifted my spirits a little. No one was really talking as they didn't want any nasty comments to be thrown their way and I could understand that completely. I mean, who wanted to be called out on stuff by such rude people? Nobody.

I watched as Blake ate up his vanilla ice-cream with ease, and I could tell by his face that the coldness was helping him, plus, it was a bonus that he loved ice-cream. It was nice to see him happy over something he could enjoy, because he could barely eat his dinner as it annoyed his throat too much.

"What ice-cream do you have, momma?" Blake asked, peering into my ice-cream bowl to see if I had any left.

"Banana ice-cream." I told him.

"Momma, can I have so 'nana ice-cream?" Blake wonder. I smiled and nodded, giving him my bowl of ice-cream.

I looked up when I heard Edward's grandfather break out into laughter. "Oh, Elizabeth." He chuckled. "The classic result of sending your child to a public school...such bad education they get." He continued to laugh and make fun of Blake for not being able to pronounce one word. It got me fuming.

"Yes, they produce such stupid children like this one." She pointed at Blake, who was happily eating his ice-cream.

Stupid...this one...bad education. That was enough to tip me over the edge. I've stayed quiet long enough but this was my time to say something and I wasn't going to let anyone else defend this, so I started to speak before Edward could.

I let my fist slam down on the table. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore, not with them saying things about my baby. He was mine and no one was allowed to talk bad about him.

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that." I directed a glare at Edward who was still laughing at the top of the table.

"Excuse me." The laughter immediately cut off and he looked taken back by my sudden outburst.

"You heard me." I looked him in the eyes. "Just because he can't pronounce something does _not_ mean he is stupid. He is four years old. It doesn't matter that he can't pronounce somethings properly at his age."

"Stupid like his mother." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're a single parent, not a successful woman with her own family. Why are you at the table?" She directed at me with a snotty glare.

That stung. A lot.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me, seeing the hurt in my eyes and that's when his fist slammed down onto the table in anger. "Fuck sake." His face became bright red. "Stop being so downright ignorant and rude. You are nobody's. You never worked for the money you earned. It's all from the family business."

"You have no right to direct such ugly comments at partner and my son." Edward raised his tone, causing everyone to look at him.

_My son..._that made me smile. I nearly had tears spilling over my eyes when Edward said that. It was so beautiful.

"Yours?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Yes. He is mine." Edward replied with such pride and happiness.

Esme and Carlisle smiled at Edward, seeming proud that he had stood up to his grandparents like this. Nobody was taking their shit anymore and I think today validated that they weren't welcome to family events if they weren't going to be nice guests.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	83. A Little Advice

**A/N - Hey guys, here is the next chapter a little early:) - LoveRobsten **

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 83: A Little Advice**

I blew out a breath as the door closed, Elizabeth and Edward finally gone. All the tension and stiffness in the room left with them, and it was as if everybody relaxed back into their seats and felt at ease. Nobody felt on guard anymore.

It was nice to just sit here and be comfortable without having dirty looks and comments come your way. Edward sat beside me and I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too." He told me.

The whole family looked up as Rosalie walked down the hallway with tears in her eyes and Emmett stopped walking after her. He looked as if he had just been crushed like a bug, and with the expression on his face, it was evident that he needed a good cry to let everything out.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Edward, getting up and following Rosalie out the backdoor.

I softly opened the door, seeing Rose sitting on the porch swing with her back to me. "Go away, Emmett." She said harshly.

"It's not Emmett." I announced.

Rose turned to me, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Bella." She stirred. "I'm fine. You don't need to check up on me." Her voice cracked. In no way was she fine.

"Can I sit? Talk?" I wondered, walking closer to the porch swing.

Rose nodded. "Sure."

I sat down on the porch swing and turned my torso to face her. I brushed my hair out of my face and straightened up. "I know what Edward said to you was cruel," I whispered.

"You don't need to be concerned about my problems." She shot back.

"But I am concerned. I know what it's like to have a child, and I want every woman to be able to feel what that experience is like." I told her.

"I don't think God has plans for Emmett and I to have children." She frowned, her chin wobbling. "I think it's time to accept it."

"No. Don't give up hope." I reached out and took her hand in mine. "That's the worst thing to do."

She breathed, clutching my hand. "It's been a year since I got diagnosed with semi-endometriosis. A year. We have done IUI, IVF, tried naturally. Nothing is working." Rosalie cried, opening up to me. "There is no hope anymore. It has been constant failure."

"Rosalie, don't say that." I shook my head. "There is always other ways." I assured.

"Like what?" She wondered, hiccuping.

"Home remedies, old wives tales and things like acupuncture and, I do know something that you could try." I admitted.

"Try what? What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"It's a bit disgusting..." I trailed off.

"I'm up for anything." She promised.

"Okay." I sucked in a breath. "When I was twenty, I went on a field trip with my class in university, and long story short, I met an old woman that had a shop. She only sold things that were grown naturally. We got talking and she told me about how her sister had trouble getting pregnant.

"Anyway, she told me that if any of my friends were having trouble that you should put real honey on a tampon. Not honey you get in the supermarket, but the real stuff. Put it on a tampon and then put the tampon into your vagina and lie with your legs up. You do it twice or three times a week and within two months of this woman's sister trying it, she got pregnant." I told her, hoping she didn't bash me for telling her to put a honey tampon up her vagina.

"Will it really work?" Rose looked eager.

"It might. We can only know if you try it." I shrugged.

"Can you help me with it, since you're a nurse and you know what you're doing?" She wondered.

"Yeah. How about you come by the hospital on Monday? Come up to the third floor and wait in the waiting room. I'll get the honey." I told her.

"Okay." She nodded. "Is ten o'clock okay for you?" She wondered.

I nodded. "I look forward to seeing you."

Rose smiled through her tear stained face. "Thank you so much for helping me Bella."

"No problem." I assured, surprised that she gave me a hug.

"And Bella." She got my attention. "Can we keep this a secret between you and me? I don't want to get anybody's hopes up."

I smiled. "It'll me our thing." I assured.

Rose and I stood up, walking back into the house. Emmett stood and wrapped his arms around Rosalie, kissing the side of her head and whispering love into her ear. It was a sweet moment, one that was completely private.

I sat down beside Edward, smiling as he held a sleeping Blake. "Did he just fall asleep?" I wondered.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, about ten minutes ago he fell asleep on my lap." He informed with.

"Cute." I kissed Blake's forehead.

"Should we get out of here? It's getting late." He mumbled.

I nodded, standing when Edward did. "We're going to head, guys." Edward announced.

Everybody got up and came over to say goodbye. I hugged Esme and Carlisle tightly at the door before thanking Alice and Jasper for inviting me to her home. I lead the way to Edward's car and he set Blake in the backseat.

"Your house or mine?" Edward wondered as he climbed into the drivers side and started to drive down the driveway.

"Which one's closest? Yours?" I shrugged.

"Okay. Let's go to my house and get our baby to bed before having some fun." He smiled.

I wiped a tear that fell from my eyes. "Our baby." I giggled in happiness. He made my day by saying that.

"What? He is mine." Edward reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I know." I smiled. "It's beautiful." I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek a few times. "Our baby." I repeated, looking back at Blake.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	84. Home Sweet Home

**A/N - Hey Guys, thank you all for your amazing support. Your reviews are so sweet:) For those of you who have been asking me if the honey with tampon trick works, it actually does from my understanding of it! That's how my mom got pregnant with me after four four years of trying...Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 84: Home Sweet Home**

"That was a long day." Edward yawned, setting Blake in bed and helping me undress him.

"A draining day." I added, stretching out. My body was so stiff from being upright all day.

I softly kissed Blake's forehead and tucked the covers around him, going to stand by the door to wait for Edward. I smiled as Edward placed a kiss to the top of _his_ sons head and came over to take my hand.

"Let's go to bed, honey." He mumbled, leading us to his bedroom.

I hummed as I sat on the edge of Edward's bed, kicking my shoes off and starting to undo the zip of my dress. "It feels so good to be able to be out of those shoes."

Edward smiled while unbuttoning his shirt. He looked so god damn sexy. "Would you help me with that." He wondered, having trouble with the button on the wrist of his shirt.

"Sure." I mumbled, undoing the button.

Edward took off his shirt, showing me his beautiful chest. I smiled widely, wanting to touch him all over. He was turning me on with his teasing, especially when he took down his pants, showing me his boxer briefs.

I slipped out of my dress and walked into the bathroom in my underwear. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair down out of its hold in the pins. I shook my sore hair, hoping to help it.

I used the bathroom before getting rid of my bra. I slid into Edward's bed and snuggled up to his side. "I love you." I kissed his chest.

"I love you, too." Edward kissed me back.

We both lay in each others arms, content with snuggling. I hummed as Edward ran his fingettips up and down my bare back, my eyes closing in sweet bliss. I really did love his soft touches.

"Do you think Emmett and Rose will have a baby?" Edward wondered. I looked up at him. That question came out of nowhere.

"I dunno." I shrugged, seeing his eyes look at the ceiling.

"I hope they do." He sighed. "What were you talking to Rose about?" He wondered.

"I was just giving her some encouragment." I lied. Well, half lied. I told him everything, excep that we were going to experiment with the honey tampon trick.

"Was she giving up hope?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Kind of."

"So was Em." Edward informed me. "He is so torn apart about this whole pregnancy thing. It makes me sad to know that they are dealing with so much devistation."

"I know. I really do feel for Rosalie. I mean, pregnancy is such a beautiful experience. Every woman should be able to experience it."

"I wish I knew you when you were pregnant with Blake." Edward mumbled.

I giggled. "That would have been awkward."

"How?" He wondered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Babe, I know you view Blake as yours. And he is yours. But, Mike is still the biological dad. You can't be wishing that you were the one that got me pregnant, becuase things didn't go that way." I leaned up on my elbow to look at him.

"Blake's yours. But, there is plenty of time for us to have babies of our own. Your sperm, my egg...our babies." I leaned down and kissed his lips. "Plus, seeing me all fat and chubby wouldn't have attracted you."

Edward chuckled. "Believe me, I'd still be attracted to you if you weighed a ton. Weight, hight, size...it all doesn't matter. What matters is this..." Edward trailed off, placing his hand over my heart. "Our love."

I smiled, hitching my leg over his hips and straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed Edward's lips. "I love you, so, much Edward." I repeatedly kissed him.

"I love you, too, Bella." He smiled. "And, I can't wait to be your baby daddy and your my baby momma."

I smiled. "Will you call me that? Baby momma?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't wait to have little Edward's running around our house." I gushed. "Aw, I can see it now. They'll all be carbon copies of you."

Edward smiled from ear to ear when I said that, but he surprised me when he started to sit up. He sat back against the headboard, his expression becoming intense. "Edward. Are you alright?" I slightly panicked.

"Fine." He assured, lifting me onto his lap and holding me close.

"Then what is it?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Where are we going to live?" He questioned.

"What?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Where are we going to live as a family? When we get married, have kids." He wondered.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I never thought about it."

"Do you want to think about it?" He wondered.

"I guess so. Building a family is in the cards, right? It should be talked about." I replied, slightly panicked. "We would have to sell my house. It's definetly not big enough for the three of us and then another baby whenever she or he comes." I stated.

"You could move in here?" Edward told me.

I frowned. "Everybody would definetly have something to say if that happened." I sulked.

"Who cares what everbody else thinks." Edward argued.

"But it's not fair on you. It's like I'm just moving in here without giving you a dime. I don't want to be a free loader." I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Why are you crying?" Edward wondered, hugging me tightly to him.

"Becuase. I know I can't match up to anything you have." I sobbed. "My house costs the same amount as your Lamborghini and that's only _one_ of your cars. I'm like shit compared to you."

"Bella." Edward scolded. "Don't say that."

"What else am I suppose to say? You know its true." I defended. "I just don't want to move in here and have you and everybody else think that I am using you to every advantage. I'm not a free loader and I never want to be."

"Honey, stop." Edward ordered. "Enough of that."

"Enough of what?" I wiped the tears from my cheeks. It upset me that I couldn't match up to Edward and I knew I never would be able to. It was frustrating.

"Just fuck the money." Edward said, almost aggressively. "Money doesn't matter. You're not a freeloader and I know that." He assured. "I love you, Bella. And, I want you here with me to fill all these rooms in the house. I want you to be with me. I want Blake here."

"But, money counts."

"It does count." Edward nodded. "But not in this relationship. Money is always going to be there. I'm set for the rest of my life, we don't need to be concerned about money."

"_You_. You don't need to be concerned about money." I corrected.

"God. You're so damn stubborn." He groaned. "You don't need to pay me anything. I bought and built this house on _my_ own. I want you under my roof. I'm demanding you to live here without worrying about the money."

I sighed. "Can I at least give you the money I get when I sell my house?" I wondered in defeat. I felt tiny compared to Edward. I felt belittled. And it was nothing he had done to make me feel this way, it was just the way I made myself feel.

"You don't have too, but if you want too, then yeah you can." Edward nodded.

"I don't want to move in right now." I admitted.

"That's okay." Edward assured, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I just need us to be together a bit longer before I take Blake out of his normal enviroment. I mean, sleepovers are fine...there occasional. But, I think it's a bit of a big step right now to move in."

"I understand." Edward kissed my lips. I was glad that he could be patient with me and understand where I was coming from. He didn't want to rush me into anything and I appreciated it.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was just after midnight. "Come on, baby." I lay back down on the bed. "Let's sleep. We have to get up in less than seven hours." I grumbled, smiling as I felt Edward spoon me.

"Love you." He mumbled into my neck.

"Love you, too." I said, feeling myself becoming more and more unconscious.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	85. Honey

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 85: Honey**

After dropping Blake off at school this morning, I ran to the farmers market at the edge of town and picked up a big jar of real none artifial honey. I made sure to question the guy I bought it from at length before purchasing it.

It was just coming up to ten o'clock when I got to work. I had rotated my shifts, so I only had to do half of a shift today becuase of the overtime I had worked last week and from the school bus crash.

I walked to the third floor and looked around the waiting room, smiling when I saw Rosalie stand up and saunter over to me. She softly embraced me in a hug.

"Hi, Bella." She said, putting her phone in her Hermès bag. I was instantly jealous. The bag was gorgeous and,_ at least_, six thousand dollars.

"Hey. You ready?" I wondered, leading her down the hallway.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Were you able to get the honey?" She wondered.

"Yeah. I went to the farmers market and bought some honey off a guy that has a bee farm. He makes the honey himself without anything added to it." I told her, walking into and empty exam room and locking the door. "I made sure to question him at length about what type of honey he makes." I added, hoping to assure her that it was the real stuff and everything in it was fine.

"Okay, sounds good." She smiled. "How much was it? I'll pay you back." She took her purse out.

"You don't need to." I shook my head.

"I do need too." She said, "Business is business." She passed me a fifty dollar bill.

"It was only twenty dollars." I told her, trying to give back the fifty she just gave me.

"You're helping me out and taking time of work to do this for me. Keep it." She put her handbag away and started to undress.

"I'm not taking time off of work." I admitted.

"Then your giving me your free time. Keep it." She smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered, putting the fifty on the table top before snapping on some gloves.

"You're welcome." Rosealie put a gown on over her and climbed onto the exam table.

I smiled at Rosalie as she sat back, putting her legs on the stirrups. I got a tampon out and put it in the honey jar, winding the honey around it. The honey smelt good, it smelt real and unlike the other processed stuff you got in the supermarket.

"Uh, thanks for doing this Bella." Rose told me while looking up at the ceiling. She seemed nervous, and I felt for her because I knew how daunting this could be.

"It's okay." I assured. "I used to work on the maternity ward. I know how hard it is on women not to be able to get pregnant. So, it's the least I could do to help you out."

"It's just that, I can't imagine my life without having a baby of my own. And after constant failure not being able to give Emmett a child is scary for me, that's why I'm hoping this will work. I need it to work." She opened up to me as I swiveled my stool over to her.

"I can understand that." I nodded. "Having Blake was a wonderful experience, but having Blake with Mike, his father, was also an awful experience because I wasn't in love with the guy.

"But, when I think of my future with Edward, I want loads of babies with him, because a child would be so lucky to have him as a father, and he already is so good with Blake. And I can see that you feel that way about Emmett. You want to have a baby to love and cherish, I can see that you crave to be a mother and I see that you want Emmett to be a father. That's why I'm helping you out." I told her, softly inserting the tampon. "I know how you feel about your man."

I moved the stirrups upwards so that her legs were held up in the air. "It's to help the honey get to where it needs to go." I told her.

Rose nodded. "How long do I lay like this?" She wondered.

"Um, about ten to fifteen minutes." I replied, noting down on her chart how much honey we used and how I inserted the tampon into the vagina.

"This woman. How many years was her sister trying?" Rose wondered.

"I vaguely remember her saying about four years but I'm not too sure." I said.

"Can I have sex after this?" She wondered.

"I'm pretty sure its safe. Just give it an hour or two before you try." I mumbled. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Okay. I told Emmett to be home at noon, I'm sure it'll be safe to go at it then." She said to herself.

I giggled. "Have fun."

Rose laughed, and it was nice to see her relax a little more. "I know it's none of my business...have you and Edward, you know?" She wondered, her cheeks a little pink.

I blushed, but nodded. "It's hard to stop once we've started."

Rose giggled. "I guess those Cullen boys just have some skill that us girls will never understand. Each time with Emmett is always amazing."

"It's the same with Edward." I told her with a smile, starting to take the tampon out. "Looks like the honey went where its suppose too." I smiled, seeing the tampon that had less honey on it than before.

I disposed of the tampon and let Rose's legs lie normally, allowing her to get up. Rose redressed while I put all the stuff we had used in the trash, keeping the honey in my bag.

"Thanks so much Bella." Rose hugged me once she had her clothes back on.

"Oh, Rose. Don't wear high heels while we do this." I looked down at her sky high heels. "Your organs aren't in the same position as they normally would be when you're in flats." I mumbled.

"Oh, shit" She said, holding onto my shoulder and kicking off her heels. "You don't think I did anything wrong, just there?" She wondered.

I shook my head. "No, everything will be fine."

"Okay." She nodded, taking flats out of her bag. "When will we schedule the next appointment?"

"How about two days from now? Same time." I wondered.

"Perfect." She smiled, opening the door I had just unlocked. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." I smiled, walking the opposite direction as her. I felt good, I felt as if I had helped someone today.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	86. Field Trip

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 86: Field Trip**

"You have your lunch? Your coat? Your bag? Yo'-"

"Momma." Blake complained. "I have everything. Stop."

I smiled. "I'm sorry, but I worry. I don't want you to forget anything." I pulled my baby in for a huge hug as I squated in front of him beside the school bus.

"You don't need to worry. I have Edward." He smiled, letting go of me and clinging to Edward's leg.

"That's right. He has me." Edward smiled, ruffling Blake's hair. "He'll be fine, honey. Trust me."

I stood up. "I do trust you. But I'm a mom." I explained, causing him to chuckle.

"You're a mom." Edward repeated. "I get it."

I leaned into his side, setting my hand on his chest and looking behind me. A lot of the other moms were eyeing my man and I wasn't liking it at all. But, in there defense, he did look as if he just came off the catwalk.

"I love you." Edward told me, softly pressing a kiss to my lips.

I kissed him back. "I love you, too." I looked over my shoulder again, a lot of the moms turning there heads so they weren't caught staring. I giggled. "And, by the way, you look way too handsome to be going to the petting zoo."

"Shut up." Edward chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Just look at all the other red faced moms. They are looking at you as if your an orgasm on a stick." I whispered into his ear.

"Bella." Edward scolded with a smug grin on his face. "No."

"Believe me. I know what they're thinking." I patted his butt.

"Come on, Blake." Edward got Blake's attention. "Your mom is crazy. Let's go."

Blake giggled. "Bye mommy. Love you."

"Bye baby. I love you." I waved. "Be good."

I watched as Edward scooped up Blake and walked over to the school bus. I watched his sexy ass, glaring at the other moms that watched it too. God, he was my man, could they not repect that?

I walked back to my car, seeing both my boys getting on the bus. I hoped they had a good time and Edward didn't feel out of place. That's the thing that concerned me most. That he had all these kids crawling all over him and was uncomfortable. But I had to have faith in him. He wanted to do this, he was determined to do this and I loved him for it.

I smiled as I drove to work. Sweet freedom.

**EDWARD POV**

"I can't believe it's you." Ms. Berry gushed, looking me up and down.

I chuckled. It was a little creepy the way she stood so close to me, and stared at me. But I was just sucking it up and trying not to be rude. I tried to step back, but she just stepped closer.

It was weird having a sixty year old woman gush about me and stare and look at me as if I were a piece of meat. It made it even more weird becuase I used to be a student in her class. Last time she saw me I was four years old.

"What age are you now?" She wondered.

"Twenty-eight." I replied. "Nearly twenty-nine."

"No way." She shook her head. "God, was it that long ago since I taught you?" She smiled, and I noticed her eyes moved down to my chest.

"Yeah." I just shrugged.

"Ms. Berry this cow just licked my hand." A little girl whined, a pout on her lips.

"Excuse me, Edward." She said politely taking the girls hand before walking over to the girls bathroom.

I blew out a breath. I owed that little girl a ton, she got me out of a very uncomfortable situation. Ms. Berry was just a little too creepy for my liking.

I smiled when I felt two sets of arms wrap around each of my legs. "Let me guess," I said before looking down. "Blake and Derek." I said, knowing it was them by their adorable giggling.

"Yep." Blake nodded, hugging himself to me.

I softly patted his back. I had gotten to know Derek really well on the bus ride here. He was a loud kid and very outgoing. He said anything that came to his mind, which made me laugh half of the time becuase they were such random thoughts and completely off topic.

We had gotten to the petting zoo about a half hour ago and once the introduction tour was over, the kids were allowed to wonder around for a while and look at all the animals. I had been to see the pigs and rabbits, but after that, Ms. Berry had cornered me.

"Did you see anything intresting, yet?" I wondered, looking down at Blake.

"Yeah." He nodded, pulling my hand. "There is a goat with only one eye. And the eye is white." His nose crinkled in disgust. "It makes me sick."

I chuckled. I guess he was never going to go into medicine. I was curious to what he would do when he was older. Maybe business? Or what his grandpa Charlie did, a police officer? But Bella would never allow him to put himself into any type of danger, so that was off the list too.

All I did know about the future, was that I would support Blake in anything he wanted to do. I would be there and cheer him on in with any path of life he chose. It didn't matter as long as he was happy.

"See." Blake pointed to the goat with no eye. "It's yuck." He stuck out his tongue.

"That is pretty digusting." I agreed. This was one messed up goat.

"I wanna touch it." Derek said, trying to reach over the gate.

I looked at the sign. We were allowed to touch all pets, except for the hens, they had a tendency to bite.

"Are you sure you want to?" I look down at Derek.

He nodded eagerly. "Okay. Well here..." I picked him up and he smiled, reaching in to touch the goat.

"He's real soft. Like a baby's ass." He said.

I couldn't supress my laugh and I let out a loud chuckle. I really was growing to like Derek. I predicted that he would grow up to be a pretty cool kid, and with Blake by his side, they would dominate high school.

"I wanna feel." Blake pouted.

I put Derek down and picked up Blake. "Here you go." I told him, letting him pet the goat.

"He is soft." Blake smiled, rubbing him again.

I set Blake back down. "What else do you guys want to see?" I wondered.

"Um," Blake put a finger to his chin, debating in his head as he looked around at all the diffrent pens. "How about the geese?" He pointed to a pen that loads of his class surrounded.

I smiled as I watched him run to the pen. "I love you." I mumbled under my breath, looking at Blake smile and giggle. It was what I wanted to see for the rest of his life, that he was happy.

I ran a hand over my face. I felt so weak. I wanted to tell Blake that I loved him, but when I came to say it, the words wouldn't come out. I froze up. It made me so frustrated. But I guess it was all about timing. I would be able to say it at the perfect time and that's what put me at ease.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	87. Field Trip Take 2

**EDWARD POV – CHAPTER 87: Field Trip Take 2**

"So, Blake your son?" Paul asked. Paul was another dad that had come along on the field trip. He had a daughter in Blake's class.

"Yeah. He's mine." I smiled in pride. He's mine.

Paul nodded and ran a hand over his bold head. He looked through his phone while talking to me, which I found quite rude, but I was keeping my mouth shut as I wanted to get to know some of the parents in Blake's class.

"If you don't mind me saying. He looks nothing like you or your wife." Paul said sheepishly, obviously wanting information.

I was going to give it to him on _this_ occasion.

"He's my girlfriends son. He's not biologically mine, but he's still mine. I'm the father figure." I stood tall. I didn't want to take offense, but by the way he was looking at me, it was hard not too.

"Let's hope you stick around." He grumbled under his breath, thinking I didn't hear as he brought his coffee cup up to his lips.

Jeez. What an asshole. I wanted to bitchslap his ass but I couldn't. I was more mature than that. I had manner. Plus, I wasn't going to make a scene in front of everybody.

"Don't worry. I will." I smirked, moving away from him. What a sad guy. To not know somebody and comment like that was pathetic. It was down right ignorance.

I walked across the petting zoo, frowning as I saw Ms. Berry coming my way. I changed direction, going towards the other fathers. I didn't want to deal with her unbearable stares.

"Hey, I'm Bill." A burly guy said, outstretching his hand as I stood beside him.

"Edward." I replied shaking his hand, turning to the other guy.

"Hunter." He announced, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled.

"I see you met Paul." Bill chuckled, his belly shaking with his laughter. "Total jackass, don't ya think?"

"Complete jackass." I said through my teeth.

"He's the one parent to avoid. He'll have you in a bad mood for days after your done talking to him." Hunter informed me, his lanky frame shaking with the cold. I wished he had told me that sooner, so I stayed clear of him.

"Which one's yours?" Hunter wondered, changing the subject. It was obvious that he saw my grimace.

"Blake's mine." I pointed to him over at the fence.

"Cute." Bill smiled. "Where does he get the blonde hair from? His mother?"

I sighed. "His father. I'm not the biological father. But the father figure." I told them and they nodded.

"Your still his father." Hunter smiled. "My wife and I have a little girl. We adopted Abby from Russia." He said proudly, pointing to a little browned hair girl that had big green eyes.

"I know I'm his father." I nodded. "Do you both live in Forks?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah. Born and raised here." Bill said with a huge grin. "I own a farm on the edge of town."

"Oh, cool." I smiled.

"My wife and I moved into a residence just outside Forks last year from Montana." Hunter said. "You?"

"I live about a half hour away." I mumbled. "I like it in the remote areas. A lot of land to enjoy."

"Do you hunt or fish?" Bill looked interested.

"No. I run a lot and hike." I replied. "My family has an annual camping trip each year before we all go separate ways for the summer. That's about the only real time I stay outdoors and enjoy the land."

"The summer? How long are your vacations?" Hunter laughed. I was surprised that that was the only thing he got out of what I just told him. We were talking about Forks and jobs, not me.

"There pretty long." I said in all seriousness, not really wanting to admit it.

"How do you do that with work? What do you work as?" Bill asked curiously.

"I'm a surgeon at the local hospital." I told them, not wanting to tell them about my other work. I wanted to keep the information I let out to a minimum. I knew if I let out more than necessary, the town would be gossiping about me and my family. I didn't want that.

"Nice job." Bill nodded in approval. Not that I needed his approval. "Oh god, here comes the devil." He said to himself as he looked behind me.

I followed his gaze, frowning when I saw Paul and Ms. Berry behind me. Ms. Berry was closer than necessary and I felt like telling her to 'back up' but I couldn't say that to an old lady. I had to remain respectful.

Ms. Berry told all of us dad's to come over and help with the children. We got given groups and had to make sure each child we had stuck with us, while we went on a walk through the other part of the farm. We were going to see the cows and horses in the field, and I was sure everyone was going to get muddy as it was wet from the rain last night.

It would be a complete mess. But fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	88. Dirty

**A/N - Hey guys, here is tomorrows chapter a little early as I'm real busy tomorrow! Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 88: Dirty**

I giggled at the sight of Edward and Blake as they got off of the school bus. They were a mess. Both of them were covered in mud and no doubt stunk. I watched them run a hand through their hair, shaking the mud out.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked in surprise.

"Mud fight." Blake giggled. "Derek started it and then Edward."

"So, you had fun?" I clarified.

"So much fun." Blake smiled. "Edward helped me pet the goat with one eye. He gave me a piggy back ride through the field and told me some cool jokes. It was a great day."

"I'm glad to hear it." I giggled, opening the door so Edward could place Blake in the backseat.

I closed the door, smiling at Edward. "No way am I touching you." I laughed. I had never seen Edward so dirty. "Thank you. He really enjoyed it, I can tell."

Edward smiled. "I enjoyed it too. It was a great boding experience." He told me, scratching at his neck. "I'm going to go home and have a shower and get redressed."

I nodded. "Are you coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in about an hour." He mumbled, going across the lot to go to his Range Rover. I was so glad for his sake that he didn't bring the Lamborghini.

I got into the car, driving home quickly as Blake complained about mud in uncomfortable places. "My willy is itchy." Blake whined as I drove.

"Hold on, baby. We will be home in a minute." I promised, turning onto our road.

I quickly got to the house and parked in the driveway. I got Blake upstairs and in the bath as fast as I could, not wanting him to get a rash anywhere. He had just recovered from a step throat, he didn't need to be sick again.

I sat on the toilet lid and watched as Blake splashed around happily, getting all the soapy water and piling it on top of his head. He giggled at himself in the mirror and that got me laughing.

"Mr. Bubble Man." He called himself with a happy giggle, placing a bubble beard across his face as I took pictures with my phone. It was such a funny moment, I couldn't not record the memory.

"You're so funny." I laughed, taking one more picture of him with bubbles in his hands.

I let Blake splash around for ten more minutes before I took him out of the bath. I dried him off and got him dressed in his pajamas. I knew that if I didn't put him into his pajamas now, after dinner he would just crash and I would have to wake him to put on his clothes and I didn't want that as he would turn out crabby in the morning.

After getting all cleaned up and ready for bed, I put Blake in front of the TV while I got the dinner sorted out. I figured I'd make something easy and quick, since I knew Blake would fall asleep soon. With a draining day like this one, he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I started to make grilled chicken with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. I was just letting the chicken cook under the grill when the doorbell went. I ran to get it, knowing it was Edward.

I smiled when I saw him. "Clean and fresh and completely sexy." I kissed his lips as he came in the door in fresh jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Mm." He hummed, kissing me back. "I missed seeing you today."

"I did, too." I agreed. "Work was boring without you." I walked back into the kitchen, keeping an eye on the chicken as I got to work on the vegetables and mash.

"What did you do today?" Edward wondered, taking a can of coke from the fridge and sitting up on the counter as I worked on dinner.

"Just rounds, labs, shots." I shrugged. "The usual."

"How's Ang and Ben?" He asked, seeming curious. "Yesterday he seemed a little down."

"They're fighting." I explained.

"About what?" Edward questioned.

"Ugh, I don't even know." I rolled my eyes. "Ang is complaining about their sex life and how frustrated she is, and on top of Ben studying for his board exams, she thinks he's avoiding her."

"Maybe he needs a little break from sex. I mean, the board exams are hard to study for, he needs minimal distractions right now. And, Ang wanting to jump on top of him every hour of the day is probably getting to him." Edward stated, gulping down more of his coke. "She needs to back off."

"I agree. I can't tell her that though." I frowned. "She'd get all hot and heavy at me then and I don't want that." I put the vegetables in a pan to cook.

"Maybe you just need to take a step back and let Angela deal with this on her own. Be a soundboard, but not her advice giver. Let her come up with the resolution herself." Edward mumbled, yawning mid-sentence.

"Yeah. I think you're right." I nodded, "She needs to figure out this problem on her own. I can't tell her anymore things that she doesn't already know." I leaned on the counter beside where Edward sat.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "You just need to let them figure it out."

"I know." I nodded, tilting my head back to kiss his lips. "It's a little draining, though. Listening to it."

Edward smiled. "At least it's not our problems."

"Agreed." I kissed his lips, again. "But, enough about me. How was your day?" I asked, wanting to know all about it. Blake had already told me so much but I wanted to hear Edward's version.

"It was a lot of fun. Although Ms. Berry made it uncomfortable in parts." He admitted.

"Why?"

"She came too close, stared and looked at me as if I were a piece of meat." He told me, helping me mash the potatoes. "And it didn't help that one of the dads was a jackass. But other than that, I had a blast." He smiled.

"What did the other dad say?" I asked in concern. By his face I knew he was upset by the comment that had been passed.

"Oh, he just said something like 'let's hope you stick around', when hearing that I wasn't Blake's biological dad." Edward informed me. "But it doesn't even matter because his comment is pathetic and doesn't mean anything."

"It's still hurtful, though." I rubbed his shoulder, helping him bring the plates to the dining room table. "Blake." I called, hearing him come running.

"Yeah, but who really cares about his comment?" Edward pointed out.

"I guess nobody." I grumbled, sitting down to eat.

"Did you like holding the rabbit?" Blake asked Edward, taking a bite of his chicken.

"I loved the rabbit." Edward nodded. "He was so soft and cuddly."

"I know. I want a rabbit." Blake whispered and my eyes went wide.

"You're not getting a rabbit." I shook my head. "No way."

Blake pouted. "No fair."

Edward laughed. "Don't worry Blake. I'm getting a dog next year. He can be your pet." Edward assured.

"A dog?" I exclaimed.

"YAY." Blake cheered.

"Yeah. I'm getting a dog for protection." Edward told me. "Keep it out in the guest house. But, I'm not getting it until late next year because I have too many things going on before then." He grumbled and I could see the stress building as he thought of it all.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	89. New York

**EDWARD POV – CHAPTER 89: New York**

I smiled lazily at Bella as she crawled into bed beside me. Her little sexy arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I kissed the top of her head that she lay on my chest and put my arm around her.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing my side.

I smiled widely. "I love you, too, baby."

Bella sighed in contentment and rolled on top of me, resting her chin on my chest and looking into my eyes. "Why are you so quiet?" She wondered, her index finger tracing aimless patterns on my shoulder.

"I'm tired." I mumbled, running my hands up and down her back.

"Aw, did all those kids wear you out?" She giggled.

God, I loved her laugh.

I smiled at her gorgeous face. "Not quite." I admitted. "It's work."

I hadn't told Bella about my board meetings in New York coming up. I probably should have told her since I had to fly to New York tomorrow night and wouldn't be back until Saturday. But with everything going on, I just didn't know when the right time was.

"What about work?" She rubbed my shoulders, looking concerned.

I frowned. "I am doing a deal with some guys in Switzerland and I have to go to New York this week to be there for the board meetings." I broke the news. I could feel myself getting grey hairs just thinking about it because there was a heck of a lot of money involved. I was so stressed with these meetings coming up. It didn't help that I had to leave Bella and Blake.

"Oh," I could tell she was taken by surprise. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night." I muttered.

"Tomorrow." She exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I hugged her tightly to me, wanting her to understand. "I just had a lot on my mind."

"No, it's okay." She assured, hugging me back. "It just sucks that you have to leave tomorrow."

"I know. But I'll be home before you know it." I kissed her lips softly, hoping to comfort her.

"When will you be back?" She pouted playfully. "I'll miss you, sexy."

I smiled. "Saturday morning."

She exaggerated her pout. "So long without my Edward, how will I survive?" Bella teased, inching up my body to plant a hard kiss on my lips.

"Mm." I hummed, deepening the kiss. Bella wiggled on top of me, it going straight to my groan.

I don't know how long Bella and I kissed, letting our hands roam around each others bodies. We didn't need to always have sex, just feeling around and kissing was enough for us.

"You tired?" Bella wondered after coming back from the bathroom. We had been kissing, but her bladder interrupted it.

"Kind of." I nodded. When thinking of it, I was exhausted.

"Go to sleep, baby." She kissed my cheek. "I can already see your eyelids closing." She whispered.

The last thing I remember before falling unconscious was wrapping my arms around Bella and having her head rest on my chest.

**BELLA POV**

I smiled at Edward when I woke up. He was laying on his stomach, snoring his head off with one arm dangling off of the bed. He was out cold and it was adorable.

I quietly slipped out of bed and softly opened the bedroom door, leaving my handsome prince to sleep peacefully. I didn't want Blake to wake him or for Edward to be interrupted if he came in to get me.

I opened up Blake's door and smiled when I saw his eyes open. He let out a loud yawn, his mouth shaping in a big O.

"Hi, baby boy." I kissed his forehead as I sat beside him on his bed. "Did you have a good sleep." I hugged him tightly.

He nodded, resting his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes. Blake was definitely not a morning person, that was for sure. He liked it being quiet until his body completely woke up.

"You want breakfast?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Pancakes."

"Okay. Well how about I go make them and you can play in the living room?" I suggested and he nodded, crawling onto my lap and clinging to me. He wanted to be carried. "Have you lost your legs?" I teased as I set him on my hip.

Blake's lips broke out into a grin and he nodded, playing along with him. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, momma." He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek before I set him on the sofa. I turned on some cartoons and he happily sat watching them.

I got started making my pancake batter and smiled when I started to get a stack going. I flipped my pancakes a few times in the pan and then divided them out on three plates.

I jumped when feeling two hands on my hips. "Good morning." Edward mumbled into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

"Morning." I breathed out. "You scared me." I admitted. I had been so in my own world that I wasn't expecting him at all. I had no warning.

"Sorry." He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tight squeeze before going over to the fridge and taking out some OJ.

"This one mine?" Edward hummed, looking at the plate with the biggest stack of pancakes.

"Yes." I pushed it towards him. "For your bottomless pit."

I giggled as he put syrup all over them. "So good." He hummed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled, giving Blake his and helping him get situated in the dining room.

I turned off the stove before going to get my plate and then joining my boys. I sat down beside Blake and grinned when I saw that his pancakes had already been cut. I looked up at Edward and our eyes caught. He winked, chewing on his pancake.

'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

'Daddy' he mouthed back, pointing to himself.

I smiled widely. I absolutely loved this man and the way he thought. He was amazing. He was my dream man and I couldn't thank God enough for giving him to me. I was the luckiest girl on the planet.

"Momma. Why you smiling so much?" Blake wondered, looking up at me with an innocent expression.

"I'm happy."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	90. Goodbye For Now

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 90: Goodbye For Now**

"I'm mean, he is completely frustrating me," Ang went on about Ben. I inhaled a deep breath. She was starting to drive me crazy, I couldn't listen to this anymore.

"I'm going to find Edward." I changed the subject.

"Oh," Her face scrunched up in confusion. "I guess I'll see you at lunch." She muttered.

"Okay. Bye." I smiled nicely. I didn't want her to think that I was running away from her, because I wasn't, I just didn't want to listen to her problems. It was giving me a headache. Could there not be one day where we could just talk about something else?

I walked out of my ward and went up to Edward's office. I softly knocked on his door and didn't hear any answer. I frowned, deciding to search for him on his ward. I hoped I could find him, I didn't want him to leave until we got to say goodbye.

I walked around his ward and looked in all the supply closets, seeing nothing. I frowned. I wanted my man. I needed him.

I was just about to give up hope when my arm was tugged on and I was pulled into an on-call room. I smiled, my nose sniffing the air. I knew that scent. I knew these arms that were wrapped around me.

"I was afraid you would leave without saying goodbye?" I whispered in the dark, unable to see his gorgeous face.

"Never." Edward breathed, his hands tightening around my waist. "I need Bella time before I get on my plane." I felt his lips brush across mine. I wished I could see his beautiful face.

"What's with the darkness?" I finally asked, pulling away from his lips.

"I thought we could just feel each other and go with touch instead of sight." Edward mumbled. "I need you." He added and I felt him move me. "Sit down."

I slowly sat, my hands feeling around to what seemed to be a bed and blankets. I lay back, feeling Edward sit beside me. I giggled as I felt his hands moving to try and find me.

"Where'd you go?" He chuckled.

"I'm laying down, ya' idiot." I teased, laughing with him. "I'm ready for you, sexy."

"Mm, my sexy, baby momma to be." He said huskily as he climbed over me.

I gasped when feeling his hardness press against my thighs. "I'm glad you're already excited." I let my hand squeeze him over his pants, making Edward hiss.

"I've been waiting for you." He kissed at my neck, my hands running up his arms and across his shoulders into his hair.

"You're a hard man to track down." I hummed, fisting his hair.

"I'm definitely a hard man." He pushed his groin against me again.

I moaned and giggled at the same time. "You know what I meant."

"I definitely did." He teased. "I guess we always find each other in the end." He added.

"Of course we do. We're like magnets."

Edward captured my lips in a deep kiss, his tongue swirling with mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled his body to mine, making us both moan out in pleasure.

Edward softly rocked his hips against mine and I hummed, biting at his top lip that I once sucked on. I let my hands glide from his hair to the hem of his scrub top. I pulled it over his head, breaking our kiss for a second before we were on each other again.

"Edward," I pulled away to breath, moaning as his hands kneaded my breasts.

He pulled up my top, having me arch my back so he could unclasp my bra. I pulled my top off the rest of the way and pulled his bare chest to mine, my lips gluing themselves to his as we worked on getting our pants off.

Edward pulled his lips away from mine, sucking on my skin as he traveled south. I groaned as he sucked on my nipples, softly pinching them as I took a hold of him over his underwear.

"Fuck." I heard Edward mumbled as I tightened my grip on him and started to stroke him as he licked me all over my chest.

After teasing ourselves with foreplay for a while, Edward finally slid into me. I held onto him as he pounded into me, having the old hospital bed rock and squeak with us. I smiled in the darkness as his hands moved over my breast, pinching at my nipples.

"Uh, so good." I screamed out. After two days without any sex, I wasn't just hungry for it, I was starving.

"Come with me, little girl." Edward panted, spanking me as he moved quicker.

"Faster." I moaned, gasping for breath as he quickened his pace.

I felt my walls start to cave in around him and I screamed out my release, Edward still moving inside of me before collapsing on top of me.

"That was amazing." I breathed into his chest, sucking on his salty skin.

"Couldn't agree more." He hummed, catching his breath. "I love you." He turned on the lights, kissing my lips.

I smiled, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "I love you, too, baby."

Edward hugged himself to me and held me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the side of his head, softly massaging his back as I looked up into the dark, coming down from my high.

"Mm, I could lie here forever." Edward hummed. "But I have to go." He frowned, planting a kiss on my lips. "It's already four and I have to go home and pack and I have a car coming to pick me up and bring me to Seattle. I have to get there before nine." He told me.

"Okay." I nodded in understanding, blinking when he put the light on. "I'm glad I got to be with you this way before you left." I kissed his lips, letting my hands roam through his hair.

"Me, too." He smiled, hugging me tightly to him before starting to get up.

Edward and I got redressed, the both of us doing it slowly so we could spend some seconds more with each other. I tied up my hair as Edward did his belt and frowned when we were both done. This was it, our goodbye. I wouldn't see him until Saturday.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips. "I'll see you in a few days baby girl, okay?" He kissed me again, wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I know. I just hate goodbyes." I sniffled, hugging myself tightly to him.

"This isn't a goodbye." Edward shook his head. "It's only goodbye for now."

I smiled, pulling back to look at his face. "I love you, Edward. So much." I pecked his lips repeatedly.

"I love you, too." He replied, planting a hard, dominant kiss to my lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	91. Missing You

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 91: Missing You**

I smiled as I collected Blake at my dad's house. "Hey, baby. How was your day?" I wondered, starting the usual drive home as he rested back in his booster seat.

"Good." He yawned, covering his hand over his mouth.

"You still tired from yesterday?" I asked, looking at him in my rearview mirror. He had had a long day with an early start, I felt for him.

"No." He shook his head. "But we had gym today." He reminded me.

"Aw. Did you run a lot?"

"Yeah, and Amy banged her head so we had to go back to class early." He informed me. "Is Edward coming over?"

I sighed, pouting. "No baby. He had to go to New York."

"New York? Where's that?" He asked curiously, his forehead crinkling in confusion.

"It's on the other side of the country." I explained.

"Did he have to go on a plane?" Blake wondered, frowning.

"Yeah." I nodded, turning onto our street.

"So, he went bye-bye." His chin wobbled. "He's far away."

"No, Blake. Baby, he's coming back." I assured. "But he has to work for a little bit. He has important meetings with some people and then he is coming home to see you."

"When's he's coming home?" He pouted, tears in his eyes. I didn't think he would miss Edward this much. It was making me upset. My heart was breaking.

"He'll be home on Saturday morning." I said, and that seemed to make Blake a little more at ease. "Come on, how about we get cleaned up and have dinner?"

"Can we have chocolate chip ice-cream for dessert?" Blake pleaded.

"Fine. You win." I smiled, anything to make him a little bit happier. "Anything that will make you feel better." I pulled into the driveway and got him out of his seat.

Blake ran to the door as I got his bag out. "Do you have homework?" I wondered.

"Nope." He shook his head, walking in the door as soon as I opened it. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken korma and rice." I mumbled, locking the door after ourselves and taking off my baggy coat. I felt like a marshmallow and so restricted in that coat, I hated it, but it kept me from catching a cold, so I was going to keep it.

I put all the bags and coats away while Blake played in his playroom. After cleaning up the house a little bit, I went upstairs, getting out of my scrubs and getting into my cozy pajamas and fuzzy socks. I felt like being comfortable.

I walked downstairs and started on dinner, catering to Blake's every need. The evening was going so slow, it was so different around here without Edward. I could feel the loss.

He wasn't here to crack jokes, hold me, kiss me or have an adult conversation. I felt so alone without him. I felt like my other half was missing, and I could tell Blake felt Edward's loss as well.

Edward usually played with Blake and made him laugh and helped him with whatever he needed. He was there for Blake, he always kept him occupied doing fun things.

And right now, Blake was running around like a headless chicken trying to find something to do. He missed Edward's company, I could tell by the pout he had cemented to his lips.

I sighed as I wiped down the kitchen counter for the third time, laughing at myself. It was so weird to be so bored that I was actually able to re-clean things. I had been able to put on a load of laundry, tidy the house, clean the kitchen and I was still looking for something to do because I knew if I made dinner now, that I would be in bed by seven.

I got everything out to make dinner, but let it sit on the spotless counter, seeing Blake walk around. I guess we were both in the same boat, we had nothing to do.

I heard the washing machine beep and I slowly went to get it. At least I had something to dry, that would keep me busy for ten more minutes. I looked through the piles of clothing and separated the jeans and delicate wear from the stuff that could be put in the dryer.

I put all the stuff that was left into the dryer and turned it on before folding the rest of the damp clothes. I would put them out on the washing line tomorrow as I was pretty sure it would rain tonight.

I went back into the kitchen, checking on Blake before sitting down to read a magazine. This was so odd. I was reading a magazine. This was so alien to me, I usually had so many things to do.

But with Edward's help, half of the stuff on my 'To Do List' had already been done. Edward had dressed the bed the other morning, cleaned up the bathroom and tidied Blake's room. He did all these things without me asking him. I would be making breakfast and then come upstairs to get ready and walk into a ready-made bedroom. I didn't have to lift a finger.

And now, I had nothing else to do. It was nice, but kind of boring at the same time. I had flipped through all my magazines within minutes, not really interested in them as it was all gossip from weeks ago.

I tapped the counter top, looking out the window. What to do?

Eventually, I sighed in defeat and walked over to the stove, finally making dinner. At least cooking would keep me busy for the majority of an hour, even if it meant that I would be bored again in a while.

I looked behind me when I heard footsteps. "Momma, I'm bored." Blake frowned.

"Well, you can watch TV, play with your toys, rest or read stories." I suggested, putting the chicken into the pan to cook, getting the sauce ready.

"I'll watch TV, but I don't know what channel the cartoons are on. I turned the TV off by mistake." He told me.

"That's okay. I'll turn it on." I walked into the TV room and got the remote. I flicked through the channels, Blake telling me to stop when he saw a cartoon he liked. "Dinner is in half an hour, okay?" I warned.

He nodded and I smiled walking back into the kitchen. I finished making dinner, smiling when my phone rang. It was Edward.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	92. Far Apart

**A/N – Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Life The Way It Is has reached over 2,000 reviews, Whoo! Thank you so, so much for your support, it's amazing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 92: Far Apart **

"How's everything at home?" Edward wondered as I stirred the korma in the pot.

"Boring." I stated. "Without you I have nothing to do."

"Nothing to do?" He exclaimed.

I giggled. "Yes, because you happen to be a wizard at cleaning. The house is spotless."

Edward chuckled. "I only did it to help."

"I know. And, thank you." I smiled. I loved hearing his voice.

There was silence for a few moments, and I gathered that he was waiting for me to talk. "I miss you." I admitted, feeling as if I could have a big cry. I looked at the ceiling, blinking back the tears in my eyes as my chin wobbled.

"I miss you, too. I want to be there with you and I'm sorry I'm not, but I really have to be here to do this." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I wiped the tear that slid down my cheek. "No, I understand." I promised. "I know your there for some pretty important stuff."

"Yeah. It's all so stressful." He sighed.

"What's happening with it all?" I wondered, looking out the window at the rain that was pouring down.

"Well, I just got here and I'm waiting for the driver to get to my apartment building and bring me to my office before I go and meet these guys. I want to look over the deal before I meet with them tonight at a restaurant on 5th Avenue." He told me.

"Sounds like a busy evening." I mumbled.

"Yeah it is. And I'm running late." He groaned. "Dinner is in an hour and I'm not even at my office, yet." I could hear the stress in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Everything with work out okay." I assured. He needed to be told that everything was going to go okay, because if he wasn't told, he would doubt everything.

"I hope so." He breathed. "God, I wish I was at home with you, or, you were here with me. I need you."

I wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. "I know how you feel, because I need and want you too. It's only the first night you're away and I already feel like I've lost something." I frowned. "I can't wait for you to get back."

"I can't wait to be back." Edward mumbled and I heard a little commotion in the background. "Baby, I have to go. My cars here. I love you. Tell Blake I love him." He spoke in overdrive.

"Okay. I love you, too, Edward." I replied before the line went dead. I frowned. "Please God make him more at ease." I pleaded. I knew Edward was on edge about this whole thing.

I tested the rice as it boiled and it was completely done. I drained it, and got out two plates. I served separate portions before setting dinner on the table and calling for Blake. I got drinks from the kitchen before coming back to the table and sitting down.

"Edward rang." I stated as we were halfway through dinner. "He said he misses us and loves you." I told Blake.

"Is Edward fixing up people's insides in New York?" He wondered.

I shook my head. "No. He's doing a business deal." I corrected.

"I don't know what that is." He frowned.

"He's working in his office." I made it easier for him to understand and I think the word 'office' triggered something in Blake's brain because he got it.

"Why does he have to be gone for so long?" He questioned.

"I don't know. He has a lot of meetings." I shrugged. I would have to ask Edward about it the next time I talk with him on the phone.

Blake and I continued to eat dinner and afterwards, like I promised, I gave him chocolate chip ice-cream. "That nice?" I giggled as he hummed.

"So good." Blake said, lifting another spoonful of ice-cream to his lips.

I cleaned up after dinner and looked at the clock, it was seven. I had a few hours to kill, so I decided that I would give Blake a bath, get him ready for bed, tuck him in and read him stories before going to read my book that I had yet to start.

"I'm finished." Blake announced.

"Okay." I said, taking the empty bowl from his hands.

And like what I said I would do, I gave Blake his bath and got him all ready and tucked into bed. It didn't help me kill time that he fell asleep right away, not even waiting for me to start reading the first line of the story I was prepared to read.

I sighed, kissing his forehead and walking out of his room. I used the bathroom before walking lazily around the house, making sure everything was locked and secure before going to bed. What to do know?

**PLEASR REVIEW!**

**A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short, there will be another one coming later today.**


	93. To Do Something

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 93: To Do Something**

"Ugh, Ang. I need to get out of the house. I'm bored stiff." I complained.

It was Thursday afternoon and after a grueling morning at the hospital, doing loads of lab work, I finally got my lunch break. Ang and I were headed to a nice little cafe around the corner from the hospital where we would get a nice lunch.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" She suggested.

"And what am I going to do with Blake?"

"Oh, yeah. That's a tough one." Ang sighed. "Why don't I come over tonight? We can do nails and stuff."

I smiled. "I'd like that. We can have some fun, and, you can keep me occupied for a while."

"Yeah. We haven't had a girly night in a while." She frowned.

"Well, we're busy. We have boyfriends and lives." I pointed out.

She giggled. "Yeah. But my boyfriend is not as interesting as yours." She said.

"Why do you always do that?" I wondered, calling her out on it. "Bring Ben down to a lower level than Edward. I mean, they're equals in my eyes."

Ang shrugged, looking at the menu. "Because. Ben isn't that interesting."

"Then why are you with him? If he doesn't light you on fire, there is no point of you being with him, because it means you're not truly happy."

"I'm happy with Ben, but sometimes it can get a little boring and repetitive." She explained. "I want somethings to be new. I want him to keep me on my toes."

"And what does he have to do to achieve that?" I wondered, ordering soup and a sandwich.

"I don't know. Try out new things with me? Go to new places for dinner?" She shrugged. "I just want the simple things to change. I don't want to spend every single date I have with him at the diner, I want to spice things up a little. Even going to the movies would be nice." She sighed.

"You sound as bored as I am when I'm at home with nothing to do." I frowned. "That doesn't sound good for your relationship."

"It isn't good for our relationship. And I love Ben, I do. But I need him to notice me a little more." She frowned. "I come home from work and he plays on his god damn playstation and doesn't even look up to greet me. I go shopping a get a new dress, I try it on for him and all he can say is, 'Yeah, it's okay', not even, 'Beautiful' or 'Pretty'." Ang rambled on, huffing out a breath.

"Can I tell you something, even if it's hard to hear?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't hate me.

"Tell me."

"He's not the guy for you." I whispered. I was hoping that if I spoke gently that it would be easier for her to take.

"But I want him to be." She teared up.

I reached across the table and held her hand. "I know, Ang. I know. But if you're not liking the things he does, if you want attention and affection and he doesn't give it to you, and, you want things to change. He's not the guy."

"When you find that guy that you want to hold on to forever, you look past their faults, you love them for them, you don't think anything bad of them. You love them and that's all that matters.

"The things you say about Ben, it's obvious that you're not satisfied. And, when you're not satisfied, you're not happy. It's a bad way to be. You need to move on and find the guy for you. Don't waste time."

Ang wiped the tears from her eyes, "I just thought things would get better, but they aren't. I mean, he is so sweet...but when I think of it, he's more like a brother figure than husband material." She admitted.

"I think, for your sake, you need to do what's best for you. You need to take time for yourself and really think about what you want." I said.

She nodded. "I agree. I just don't know how to tell him...and then I have to move out." She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. "Ugh, he will hate me for it."

"He won't hate you." I assured. "If he cares about you, he won't hate you. He'll understand."

"I hope he will." Ang frowned. "How am I going to tell him?"

"I don't know. But you need to do it soon so he doesn't fall deeper for you."

"You're right. I should probably do it sometime tonight when we have time to talk things out and stuff. I want him to understand why I'm doing this." She told me, her hands playing with themselves.

I nodded. "Do you think he'll take it well? You don't think he'll go crazy."

"I think he'll go crazy when I move out. But, that can be dealt with when the time comes. I need to find a place first." She sighed.

"Well, in the mean time, you know my door is always open." I offered

"Thanks, Bella." Ang smiled. It was a bittersweet smile. "That means a lot."

"You know you're more than welcome at my place." I added, picking up my coffee once the waitress had it set on the table.

"What other places do you think Forks has to offer?" Ang wondered, looking at me. "Probably way worse places than where I'm living." She said to herself.

"I dunno'." I shrugged. "You should keep positive. You might actually find somewhere that you like."

"Yeah. I was actually just thinking I might move back in with my mom and dad for a while. I need a bit of TLC." Ang giggled embarrassedly. "That sounds so babyish."

"No. I totally understand." I assured. "I practically lived with my dad after Mike and I were over. I needed him so much. I needed you so much. You both took care of me so well. You came over every night, sometimes slept over and helped out so much with Blake."

"It was the least I could do when you were going through all that. I didn't want you to be alone." She admitted.

"And I don't want you to be alone during this. I am here to support you." I promised. "Anything you need, you call. You want me to go anywhere with you, look at places or something, I'll be there."

Ang smiled. "Thanks."

After a long chat and a bit of lunch, Ang and I walked back to the hospital. It was an interesting afternoon, as Carlisle came down to the ward and asked me about a few things. He seemed to be making sure if I was alright.

And I knew when he started to ask the questions that Edward had put him up to something. Edward must have told him that I was a little upset last night or something, because he was checking me over with his eyes and making sure I was okay before being comfortable enough to leave.

I thought it was cute for Edward to make sure that I was okay, but I also was a little annoyed. I was a grown woman, I could take care of myself without any babysitters.

But all in all; I was flattered that he cared about me so much to have people make sure I was doing okay without him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	94. Angela

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 94: Angela**

After a long day at work, I collected Blake from my dad's and we went home. Ang was coming over, so she met us back at the house. She seemed nervous, and I knew that it was because she had to go home later and confront Ben about their problems.

After making dinner and feeding Blake, I got him into his pajamas and went into the playroom with him. Ang and I got him settled for the night in front of the TV with his favorite movie playing, before we went into the living room and started to paint each others toe nails.

"Is it hard having a baby?" Ang asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean? Like the birth, or, raising him?" I clarified, painting her pinky toe.

"All of it." She mumbled, looking at my hand as it worked.

"Well, giving birth..." I trailed off, my eyes going wide in remembrance. "hurts like hell." Ang giggled.

"Don't worry. I remember." She assured. "You were screaming for the epidural, Mike was on the phone, and, I was holding your hand."

"Yeah. It wasn't very pleasant." I agreed. "But, when Blake came out," I smiled widely, almost crying. "My world completely changed in that instant. The love I have for him, it's indescribable."

"And raising him?" Ang wondered.

"It's hard, definitely hard. Especially for the first few years without Mike's help. But my dad and you and Sue were all amazing. You guys helped me so much." I mumbled, starting to paint the toes on her other foot. "And, now that I have Edward, it's easier. I can't believe I have found a man like him.

"I'm head over heels in love. He loves me equally the same. We want a future together. And he is so amazing with Blake, he wants to be his dad." I smiled. "What else could a girl want?"

"I'm jealous." Ang admitted, looking at her toes as I finished.

I frowned. "You shouldn't be."

"But I am. You have everything that I want." She stated. "A man that loves you, treats you right and satisfies you. He loves your baby and wants babies with you in the future."

"I know. But all that didn't come without its hardship." I reminded her. "You'll find your guy. And right now, your going through the hardship. He'll come. You just have to wait."

"I hope I don't have to wait too long." Ang sighed, starting to paint my nails.

"You won't. You are a stunning looking woman. You'll be nabbed off of the market within minutes." I assured, giving her a bit of self-confidence.

"Yeah. But I have to get single first." She groaned. "I am in for it tonight."

"You'll be fine." I promised.

At seven-thirty, I got Blake into bed and sang him to sleep before going back down to the living room. I got popcorn and chocolate before sitting on the sofa with Ang and snuggling in to watch a movie.

"What did you put on?" I wondered.

"Bridesmaids." She smiled. "It's a great movie."

"Greatest movie of all time." I opened up the chocolate and started to pig out.

Ang and I laughed for the next two hours at the movie and I could tell it made us both feel better. Ang didn't seem so nervous anymore and the movie had taken my mind off of Edward for a little while which was nice.

"I better get going." Ang told me as it came close to nine o'clock.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at work." I hugged her at the door.

She hugged me back tightly. "Thanks so much, Bella, for today and all." She smiled.

"You don't need to thank me." I assured, waving as she ran down the porch steps to her car.

I closed and locked the door before going to clean up the living room. I covered my yawn as I moved around the house, making sure everything was how it should be before I went upstairs.

I had one more day without Edward and then I would have him back in my arms. I couldn't wait for my man to get here and be with me. I couldn't wait to show him how much he means to me. Plus, I needed to help him release some of the stress he had.

After our phone call this morning, I knew Edward was stressed out over this business deal he was doing. He hadn't told me much about it, since he didn't have that much time to talk. All I knew was that I couldn't wait for him to get home and he couldn't wait to be home.

We needed each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	95. The Future

**EDWARD POV – CHAPTER 95: The Future**

I yawned loudly as I sat up in bed. I had forgotten how comfortable my bed was here. I wiped my eyes from sleep, pressing a button on the wall to open the curtains for me.

I smiled as they were drawn, showing me the sun. It was a lovely day in New York and I wished I had Bella and Blake here to share it with me.

But although it was sunny, I couldn't see if it was cold or not, since I was so high up and there was no trees or anything to indicate wind. I would have to dress warm and not take a chance, as the last thing I wanted was to be sick when going home to Bella.

I pulled the covers off of myself and walked to the kitchen in my boxers. I put the coffee machine on and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, looking through the pantry for something to eat.

I frowned as I pulled out a plain muffin and a yogurt from the fridge. I missed Bella's cooking, she made the best breakfasts and dinners. I couldn't wait to get back to Forks and see her and Blake.

I hummed as my coffee was ready. I really needed something to wake me up. I had spent the majority of last night and early this morning negotiating a deal with other business men from Switzerland.

We had all gone out to dinner for nine o'clock and I only got home at three in the morning because they kept on wanting to talk about everything. I was exhausted. And it didn't help that I had to be at my company this morning at nine.

"I'm so tired." I said to myself.

"So am I." I jumped, hearing my assistance voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me." I caught my breath, looking at Demetri.

"Calm down, man. It's only me." He sat at the breakfast bar.

"In my condo. What are you doing here?" I asked, angrily, slapping his hand as he tried to take my muffin.

"I came by to see an old buddy. Last night was a blast, right?" He smiled.

"You do know I'm your boss? I can kick your ass out of here." I told him.

Demetri laughed. "We have know each other since we were six, Ed. We went to school together. We're like brothers. You being my boss doesn't intimidate me."

Demetri was one of my close guy friends that I had grown up with. He was never that academic as a teen and didn't do great in college, which had really disappointed his parents since they were high achievers.

So, when he didn't get into a great program in college, my grandfather gave him an internship in his law firm, just to help him out and have him doing something that actually might benefit him. And it did.

When I got my company up and running, Demetri, became my assistant and has been working for me ever since. He's mostly the reason why I get to be in Forks all the time and not have to keep coming out to New York all the time.

"You are a piece of work." I told him, shaking my head as he took my coffee. "Jackass." I glared as he gulped down my coffee, having me make a new one for myself.

"Oh, shut up." He waved a hand at me. "You know, you should move back out here. It would be so much better for the company. And, I'm sure you some hospital in the city would give you a job." He started it again. Demetri had been trying to persuade me to come back to New york since my flight had landed here on Wednesday night. It wasn't going to work, though.

"I have a life in Forks." I told him, smiling as I thought of Bella and Blake.

"I'm sure this new chick you're dating would love New York...and the rugrat." He assured.

"Bella is not some 'chick', she's the love of my life." I corrected. "And Blake is not a 'rugrat'."

"Whatever." Demetri rolled his eyes. "It's almost nine and we have to get going." He added, seemed annoyed and frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere with me, but, he had to understand that I wasn't a bachelor anymore. I had responsibilities and commitments back in Forks. My life was in Forks and I loved it there because the people I love are there. Forks was where my heart is.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked, taking a spoon and starting to eat my yogurt. I wanted to move on from the subject of moving back to New York, as I felt it was best for both Demetri and I not to talk about it.

"We have to go to the company now, then we are meeting these guys for breakfast in SoHo and hopefully we'll get the deal signed." He smiled.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Three million is a lot of money to invest in something that could work and do brilliantly, or, not work and crumble to the floor." I frowned.

"It's all good, man." Demetri assured. "This thing will sky rocket. Think of how much money you'll make when it goes well."

"Yeah." I nodded, a smug grin on my face.

"You could be a potential billionaire." Demetri smiled, and I could see his greed immediately. But it was my money, he wouldn't get his hands on it.

"I wouldn't stretch it that far." I rolled my eyes. "I'll make fifty million, tops. But that's only _if_ it goes well."

"And add that on to what you already have." He told me.

"No. I don't want to think about money." I shook my head, gulping down my coffee before going to get dressed.

"You'll be richer than rich." Demetri called after me.

"You're crazy." I shot back, picking out my suit that I wanted to wear from my walk in closet.

I quickly got into the shower and scrubbed myself clean before drying off, shaving, gelling my hair and getting dressed. I put on some aftershave and got my phone before walking into the hallway and seeing Demetri.

He whistled. "If I were gay. I totally would be into you." He joked.

"Good to know." I said sarcastically. "Ready to go?"

He nodded, opening the door. "Where did you get that suit from?"

"Tom Ford." I replied, clicking the button to call the elevator.

Demetri and I rode down to the lobby and I smiled at the staff that greeted me. I walked out to the car and got in, sitting back and looking out the window. The car started to move and I listened to the music coming from the stereo as I looked out the window, smiling as I passed Harry Winston's showroom.

Harry Winston...I would get Bella's engagement ring there. Well, when the time came, I would.

I knew she would kill be for buying her a Harry Winston ring, because she was so worried about money and stuff but she didn't need to be. I would mind her for the rest of her life, she didn't need to worry about anything but being with me and Blake and getting ready for being a mother to our future babies.

I got taken out of my daydreaming as Demetri tapped me on the shoulder, telling me that we were at my company. I sighed, I couldn't wait to have this day over with and go back to my Bella. Only one more night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	96. Needing To Overcome

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 96: Needing To Overcome**

I frowned as I looked at Ang. We were both sat on a bed in the on-call room, and Ang was crying her eyes out. Ben hadn't taken the news well at all. He and Ang had gotten into a very heated argument last night.

"He was yelling at me, telling me that I was a bitch and a shitty girlfriend and that he was glad that he didn't have to deal with me anymore." Ang cried. I held her tightly, sweeping the tears off of her face.

"You know that's not true."

"It still hurts to hear." She hiccuped. "I mean, I expected him to be angry and upset. But I didn't expect him to be so mean and hurtful. He's never been like that."

"I know, honey. But, he didn't expect it and maybe when you said it, it took him off guard and he was angry." I explained. "Plus, you have got to remember that he's half way through his board exams, his stress levels are already sky high."

"I know. I just wish things hadn't ended that way." She wailed.

I frowned. "Everything will be okay. This is something that you need to overcome and move on from. You can do that." I assured, rubbing her shoulders.

"I hope I can." She wiped her eyes.

"You can."

"Will you help me move out later today?" She wondered. "I'm going back to my parents house."

"Yeah, no problem." I rubbed her shoulders. "I just need to ring my dad and make sure he's okay will taking Blake for a little longer this afternoon."

After spending another little while in the on call room, Ang and I went back to work. It broke my heart to see her so upset, but I guess all she needed was love and support and I hoped that I could give her as much as she did when I was divorcing Mike.

I continued to work throughout the day and during my lunch break. Rose came by to see me in the afternoon and I helped her with the honey tampon again. We had done it three time now and were going to give it a little break before doing it again.

"I'm going to start ovulating in the next week. Do you think it's okay to have a ton of sex?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, of course. Have as much sex as you can." I giggled, hugging her goodbye as she got redressed and rushed out of the hospital.

I was walking down the corridor when I got stopped by Carlisle. "Bella," He smiled. "How are you?"

I laughed, knowingly. "You can tell Edward I'm completely fine." I assured, making him chuckle.

"Is it really that obvious?" He wondered sheepishly.

"Just a tad." I giggled.

He smiled. "Edward's protective. He wants to make sure you and Blake are looked after."

"He's sweet." I melted. Edward was amazing for making sure Blake and I were okay.

"He is." Carlisle agreed. "But I have something else to ask."

"Yes." I waited for him to talk.

"It's coming up to halloween and Esme and I do an annual halloween trick or treat hunt for Lucy and everybody comes. We were wondering if Blake would like to come with us this halloween?" He questioned.

I almost cried. "He would love that." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Okay. Well, I'm sure Edward will explain more about it when he comes home." He smiled. "I best be off. Esme hates when I'm late home on a Friday." He hugged me goodbye before continuing to walk down the hallway.

I smiled, wiping a tear that ran down from my eye. Edward's family was so sweet. I loved them all. I couldn't wait to tell Blake about halloween, I'm sure he will be delighted to go.

After working for another hour, up until six, I got my bags and Ang and I drove to her apartment in separate cars. Luckily Ben was going to the bar with friends, so we had time before he would be arriving home.

"Just dump all my crap into my suitcases and plastic bags." Ang told me. "I'll sort it out at my parents house."

Ang and I got all her stuff into plastic bags, making sure not to take anything of Ben's as we didn't want him to run after us and go crazy. Ang checked the apartment for anything else while I started to get the bags and put them into her car.

"Thanks, Bella." Ang hugged me tightly once we were done. "I'll see you on Monday." She gave me a weak smile.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want me to do?" I asked, wanting to be thorough.

"No, I'm good." She smiled.

I drove off and went to my dad's house, thanking Sue as she opened the door. "No he's fine here." She assured as I walked into the house. "I've made dinner. Do you want to stay and have some?"

I sniffed the air, getting a whiff of delicious smells from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'd love too." I nodded.

I smiled when I saw Blake sitting on my dad's lap. "Hello, my baby goo." I kissed his cheeks. "Did you have fun at school?" I wondered.

He nodded. "Yeah. I did."

I kissed the top of my dad's head. "Hello, dad."

"Hey, Bells." He smiled. "How was work?" He wondered.

"Good. I had a busy day. Did you catch any bad guys today?" I wondered.

He smiled. "Nope. Today was a boring day."

"Dinner's up." Sue came in and told us.

We all got up and piled into the small kitchen and I smiled when I saw that Sue had made steak. I hadn't had it in a while and I was eager to eat it again, especially with the aroma that was coming off of it.

My dad cut up Blake's steak while Sue and I started our dinner. "I heard Edward's in New York." My dad stated.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What's he doing there?" He questioned.

"He is doing a business deal." I informed him. "He'll be home tomorrow."

"Could he not do it from here?" Sue wondered.

"No, because his company is in New York and he needs to be in New York at his company." I said, eating my steak. It was delicious.

"We all should really get to know each other better. I don't feel that I know Edward at all." Charlie said. "I mean, if he's going to be around Blake a lot, I feel as if I should know the guy."

I nodded. "I think that would be good. We should all go out to dinner or something."

"Yeah, that would be a good way to break the ice." Charlie smiled, helping Blake reach for his drink that was on the table.

I liked that my dad wanted to get to know Edward better. I admired him for making an effort. And I knew that Edward would be all for it, but that I just needed for him to relax and not be so stressed about this deal before they met, as I wanted Edward to be completely himself and not have anything hanging over his head.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	97. Coming Home

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story, it means so much to me:) Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**EDWARD POV – CHAPTER 97: Coming Home**

I smiled as the driver passed the 'Welcome To Forks' sign. I was finally home and would be able to see my Bella. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her and Blake. I had craved doing it since I had been gone.

"Ross, just pull up in front of the third last house on the right of this street." I told my driver as he turned into Bella's neighborhood. It was pretty dark for six in the morning, but I suppose it was coming into Winter, it was expected.

"Here you are Mr. Cullen." Ross smiled, stopping in front of Bella's.

"Thanks." I replied, Ross already out of the car and having my door open for me. I passed him his generous tip and he grinned. "Spend it wisely." I teased.

Ross just nodded happily and helped me get the luggage out of the trunk. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and my laptop bag over the other, saying goodbye to Ross before walking up Bella's driveway.

I took the key from the top of the door, not wanting to wake her or Blake. I softly slid it into the lock and slipped through the door. I took my shoes off and put down my bags, taking one step at a time up the stairs.

I saw Blake's door open and I quietly walked in, smiling as I saw him fast asleep. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled the blankets over him so he wouldn't get cold.

I backed away from him and went into Bella's room, not being so quiet. I didn't want to wake her, but I did at the same time. I wanted to tell her I was home. I suppressed my laugh as I stood by the bed, seeing a baseball bat leaning against her bedside table. She didn't need that as protection anymore, as I was back now.

I pulled off my shirt and yanked down my pants, leaving me in boxers and a t-shirt. I hung up my clothes and placed them on the dresser before crawling into bed and humming. I was so glad to be back.

I snuggled up to Bella and wrapped my arm around her, bringing her to my chest. I softly kissed her neck, just below her ear. "I love you." I whispered, my hand softly rubbing her side.

"Edward?" She slurred, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, it's me." I assured, holding her more tightly. "Sleep." I kissed her cheek.

Bella turned in my arms, tucking her head under my chin as her little hands placed themselves on my chest. "I missed you, baby." She slurred again, her eyes closed.

"Shh, I know. I missed you too." I kissed the top of her head. "Sleep." She sounded exhausted.

I didn't have to say anything more as Bella fell back to sleep instantly. I smiled, resting my head on her pillow and closing my eyes. This is where I was meant to be for the rest of my life. I would have to make my New York trips shorter, I couldn't go away for that long again.

I felt myself starting to doze off, falling in and out of sleep at different times. I sighed when I suddenly saw light outside, it must have been around nine in the morning.

It was weird that Bella wasn't up, she usually was the first to rise. She was a total morning person, not the type to sleep in that often. It was unusual for her to be like this. But, I guess everyone had there sleep in days.

I smiled to myself as I heard little feet on the floorboards. My son was up. I loosened my arm from around Bella's waist and quietly slid out of bed, making my way towards the door.

I gently turned the handle and quickly went out into the hallway to greet Blake. "Edward." I heard him giggled as he ran towards me, his arms wrapping themselves around my legs.

"Hi, Blake." I lifted him into my arms, kissing his cheek. "I missed you."

"Miss you, too." He wrapped his hand around my neck as I set him comfortably on my hip, going downstairs. "You were gone for so long." He pouted.

I frowned. "I know but I had to work." I explained, rubbing his back.

He nodded. "Mommy explained."

"Good. You want breakfast?" I changed the subject, softly kissing his forehead again. I had missed him so much. It felt good to be able to hold him again, instead of just seeing a picture on my phone.

"Yeah. Can you make me cereal?" He wondered.

I smiled. "Sure. What do you want?" I looked through the pantry.

"Captain Crunch." He said eagerly, trying to reach for the box. I moved closer to the panty and let him grab it.

"Hot or cold milk?" I asked, setting him on the counter while I got a bowl down from the cabinet.

"Cold."

I got together Blake's cereal and helped sit him down at the table. I got him a glass of OJ and started to look through the cabinets for something to eat. I smiled when I found blueberry muffins.

I took two out of the container and put on the kettle, getting myself a cup of coffee before going to sit down beside Blake at the table. "Did you have fun without me this week?" I asked, gulping down my coffee.

"Not really. It was kind of boring around here." He frowned, eating his cereal.

"Why's that?" I wondered, taking a bite of my muffin.

"Cause', you weren't here to play with me, have dinner, tuck me into bed or read me stories. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, buddy." I smiled. It warmed my heart to know that he missed me that much.

My ears perked up when I heard Bella's bedroom door open upstairs. "Blake." I heard Bella call.

"Yeah." Blake yelled back in response.

"You okay, baby?" She asked in concern, her feet coming slowly down the stairs. "I'm sorry I'm up so late. I had the weirdest dream that Edward was home." She informed him, walking into the kitchen in her hot pants and tank top. Mm, no bra.

I laughed when she saw me, her eyes bugging out of her head. "I'm home."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	98. You're Home

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 98: You're Home**

"You're home!" I giggled in happiness, holding onto Edward tightly and kissing him all over. "When did you get here? Why didn't you wake me?"

Edward chuckled. "I got in early this morning and I did nudge you a little bit, you just said my name and rolled over." He explained, placing his hands on my hips and bringing me closer to him.

"I thought I was dreaming." I shook my head, in an attempt to try and realize why I didn't think it was really him. I must have been out cold.

Edward smiled at me, laughing a little. I giggled at my own stupidness and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." I whispered, kissing his soft lips.

"I love you, too." He kissed me back, tucking his head into my neck as he hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. A lot." I admitted. "And although I'm independent enough to look after myself; thank you for making sure I was okay while you were gone." I stole another kiss.

"Of course." He held me tighter. "You think I would leave you here without having people look out for you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, loving that he hugged me back when I snuggled up to his chest.

"You must be crazy to think that I would leave you without having back up." He mumbled, kissing me again.

"I am crazy, I should have known that you would be overprotective." I whispered, kissing the side of his head. I couldn't keep my lips off of him.

"I'm only being thorough." He squeezed me gently.

"You want breakfast?" I changed the subject, my stomach grumbling.

"I'd love some." Edward hummed, "What are you going to make?" He wondered eagerly. "I've been living off of muffins for the past few days."

"Aw, my poor baby." I pouted. "I was thinking about having French toast and scrambled eggs. How does that sound?" I patted his stomach as my other hand kept firmly wrapped around his waist. I giggled at myself, I was finding it hard to let go of him.

"Sounds amazing." He hummed, looking at me weirdly as I continued to laugh. "What's so funny?" Edward wondered, looking down at me.

I blushed. "It's hard to let you go." I admitted.

Edward smiled widely, obviously happy with what I had said. "Well, what if you don't need to let me go?"

And Edward didn't let me go, he hugged himself to my back as I cooked at the stove. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and was kissing at my neck, moving my hair out of the way so he could gain more access.

"Mm. That feels good." I moaned, becoming tingly as he nipped at my soft skin.

"I've missed being with you." Edward whispered into my ear, softly kissing it.

I set my free hand on his. "I have too. It was weird not having you around."

"It was odd not being around. I missed seeing Blake and playing with him. I missed you and our little adventures in the on-call room." He teased, making me laugh. "I missed everything about being home...it's the first time I felt that way."

I turned around in his arms. "Really?" I asked in surprise, looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And I know why."

"Why?"

"You." He said, simply.

"Me?" I questioned.

"I'm madly in love with you, and I couldn't bare being away. I love Blake like my own. And I felt as if I had left something behind that I shouldn't have. And, that's you guys." He smiled, his hands softly rubbing up and down my sides. "When I was there, all I was thinking about was being here."

"That's the way I felt. All I wanted was you." I stroked his cheek softly with my thumb. I leaned up on my tippi-toes and pressed a hard kiss to Edward's lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, never wanting to let him go, ever.

"Next time I go, I'm taking you guys with me."

I giggled. "That's if I can find the time, baby."

"We'll make sure to find time." He assured, resting his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I pecked his lips, softly pulling away and looking over my shoulder at the slightly burnt french toast.

"I love you, too." Edward smiled, resuming his hold on me like before as I turned and continued working over the stove.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***Sorry this chapter is short. I will be uploading another chapter later today!**


	99. The Deal

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 99: The Deal **

"How did everything go in New York?" I yawned, snuggling up to Edward's side as we lay in bed.

It was nighttime. And after a whole day of activities, we were exhausted. This morning after breakfast we had brought Blake to the park and then to the diner for ice-cream. And after that, we all drove up to Port Angels and caught a movie before having dinner and coming home. I was so grateful that I didn't have to cook.

"It went as smooth as possible." He mumbled. "Business is business, it never goes the way you want it to."

"Did it go in, somewhat, the direction you wanted it to?" I wondered, running my hand up and down his arm.

"It went towards the direction I wanted it to go, yeah." He nodded. "I just wish there wasn't so much meetings about it."

"Why?"

"Cause' I had to spend so much time analyzing stuff and spending time away from you." He squeezed me to his side. "It was draining."

"Aw, baby." I held him tighter as he pouted exaggeratedly.

I kissed his beautiful lips and Edward chuckled, becoming serious. "All in all, it went really well."

"That's good." I smiled. "But what was the deal about, anyway?"

"It was a product investment, so I give them money to make this product a success and I get a certain percentage of their earnings."

"Do I even want to know how much?" I felt my eyes widen on their own.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about money." Edward sat up a little.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Money doesn't mean that much to you in this relationship, right?" He wondered. I nodded. "Then why do you take it so strongly when I offer to pay for things and stuff. I mean, I know you have pride and independence, but even..." He trailed off, losing his sentence. "I'm just...I'm saying this because you wouldn't let me buy the movie tickets this afternoon when I offered." I had never seen his so lost for words before. It was like he couldn't understand why.

"I don't have anything to give back to you." I shrugged. It was a lame explanation but it was a valid one. "This afternoon you bought us ice-cream and milkshakes, so when we went to the movies, I bought the tickets and junk food. It's all about 'give and take'." I shrugged.

"But you give me everything." Edward held my hand in his.

"Like what?" I challenged.

"One. You give me love. Two. You take care of me; you cook, clean, do laundry." He listed. "Three. You allowed me to be Blake's father figure. That's a huge one for me."

"I know, but, you do everything for me to." I backtracked.

"Like what?" He challenged, copying me.

"You clean the house..."

"One time." He cut me off.

"You take care of Blake. You guys play, you tuck him into bed, you bathe him, you help him get dressed." I continued. "You love me, you take care of me, you protected me.

"And you stood up to Mike for me. I will never, ever, be able to replay you for what you've done for me. That's huge." I told him.

Edward looked at me with a soft expression. "We are equals in what we do for each other." He told me. "But, what if I wanted to be the main provider?"

"Main provider?"

"You know, like, 'my money is your money'."

"I know what 'main provider' means. And I know where this is going." I started to panic a little.

"Just hear me out." Edward pleaded, holding my hands in his.

"Okay."

"I want you to start accepting everything I give to you." He told me. "I don't want you to refuse it. Like moving in with me; I don't want you to give me the money you get from this house that you will sell."

"But we agreed that I could do that." I became offended. The house agreement was settled and I hated that he was messing with it.

"I don't need the money. You could put it into Blake's college fund or something like that." He said.

"Edward." I face-palmed. "It's not about not needing the money. It's about me giving something back for moving into your place that will become my home. It will go from being 'your home', to, 'our home'."

"I know that." He assured. "But I feel guilty for taking your money."

"And I feel guilty for everything you give and do for me." I shot back, making him face palm.

"We're always going to butt heads when it comes to money, aren't we?" He sighed in frustration.

"Yep." I nodded. "I accept that you're always going to have loads more money than me, but I won't accept being entitled to it."

"But what happens one day when we are married and have kids. Are we going to have a joint bank account? Or will we argue over money every time we need to buy something?" He huffed.

"Edward." I scolded. "Calm down. We're talking."

"I am calm. I'm just frustrated." He spat.

"Why?"

"Because. You don't get it." He whined.

"What don't I get?"

"That money doesn't fucking matter. What matters is us." He snapped. "I love you and I want to be with you, but I don't want money to be an issue for the rest of our lives."

"I don't want it to be either, but what can we do?" I frowned. "I'm always going to feel this way. I don't ever think I can change the feeling of guilt anytime you hand me a present or give me money or treat me with a nice dinner."

"I don't want you to change." He mumbled. "I love you the way you are."

"Then what do you want?" I wondered. "Because you can't pay for everything."

"I can try." He smiled smugly.

"Edward." I rolled my eyes. "Get real."

"What?" He took offense. "I can."

"Not if I'm there to stop you." I kissed his chest.

He chuckled. "I'm going to make up to fifty million if this deal I just signed goes well. Pile that onto everything else I have. I pretty much can pay for everything and I'm going to make sure that you don't complain."

I choked. Fifty million? That was a crazy sum of money for _one_ business deal. Out of all the other deals he had done, how much had he made? Christ, I didn't even want to know or I would have a heart attack.

Edward rolled over when I did and held me tightly to his chest. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm always going to be here to catch you when you fall." He kissed my shoulder. "I want you and Blake to have the best. This is why I am pushing it a lot."

I curled into his chest, softly kissing the bare skin of his chest. "I know. I appreciate it. But you can't carry me for the rest of my life. I need to earn and work to provide a living for myself and Blake.

"And I know you're always going to be there to help and you're going to spoil us, but I can't let you do all that when I don't feel as if I'm helping out, even just the tiniest bit." I explained. "I need, and, want, to work and earn and know, for my own sake, that I'm doing something to help with finances and stuff."

"I can understand that." Edward kissed my forehead. "But try not to worry about that right now. Let's just be together as a family."

I smiled, kissing his lips. "I like that idea." I kissed him again, this time deepening it.

"And I think it's time to get a little dirty rather than serious." Edward whispered seductively, while rolling on top of me and deepening the kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	100. Back In The Past

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 100: Back In The Past**

I hummed, kissing Edward's chest. "That was...indescribable." I panted, coming down from my high.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. We should do that more often."

Edward and I had just been making love. We had changed things up a little, and took out my old Kama Sutra book that was buried deep in my drawer. Edward had picked one of the most complicated, but, pleasurable positions. I didn't think I could do it, but with Edward's help, we made it happen.

I was pretty impressed with myself that I actually got through it and reached an orgasm easily, as it was an advanced sex position.

"I'm all tingly." I moaned, feeling all sweaty.

Edward smiled in pride. "Yeah. That's what I can do." He chuckled smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's not hard with this big guy." I touched his body, running my fingertips up and down his shaft. Edward moaned.

"Don't tease me." He scolded when I moved my hand up to his chest.

"I wouldn't dare to." I nipped at his top lip, moaning as he slapped my ass.

"That was definitely something I needed after being away for so long. I needed to be as close as possible to you." He pulled me up onto his chest so that we were face to face and I was lying on top of him.

I smiled, kissing his lips. "I know how you feel. I missed you so much when you weren't here."

Edward held me tighter to his chest, his big hand rubbing my bare bum. "Well, I'm here and I'm not leaving for that long again, ever." He promised.

"Good." I kissed his lips, again. "Four and a half days is way too long without you."

"It was painful to be away." He agreed, our legs tangling together in the sheets.

I rested my chin on his chest and let my hands run through his soft chest hair as I closed my eyes. It was four in the morning, and I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I was too hyped up and excited to sleep.

"Bella?"

"Mm," I hummed, completely relaxed. I could lie here forever.

"What was your mother like?" Edward wondered in a serious tone, his hand stopping it's movements and resting on my side.

I opened one eye and looked at him, seeing that his eyes were fixated on the ceiling as he had one arm resting behind his head while the other rested on my back, his fingers tracing aimless patterns around my spine.

"Why are you asking that?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to know about your past in Arizona. I wanted to know what your mother was like. Is it okay that I asked?"

I opened both of my eyes and set my hands on his shoulders, lifting my head a little to look at him. "It's fine that you asked." I assured. "You just caught me a little off guard." I admitted.

"Sorry," Edward apologized, looking as if he regretted saying anything.

I smiled, softly kissing his lips. "It's okay, baby. I'll tell you anything."

"Okay," He looked at me awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to say.

I sighed, "My mom, Renee, and my dad divorced when I was four. My mom took me to Arizona for a while and everything was fine. She had a steady job, made a good living, but I was lonely." I frowned.

"She always left me home alone or with a sitter and I hated it. I resented her for it. So, I came back to live with my dad. My mom didn't like that I wanted to live with my dad...she hated me for it, actually."

"I doubt that..." Edward started.

I cut him off. "She didn't talk to me for a year once I moved." I told him and his eyebrows mashed together, making his forehead crinkle into lines. "But, then I went down for a visit and we talked a little bit and started to communicate after that, but she still held a grudge, and so did I. We never could really move on from the past.

"And then after bad communication for a few years, on my annual visit at the age of fourteen. I went down to Arizona to see her and my life was turned upside down and inside out." I felt my eyes water.

"Oh, Bella." Edward soothed as he saw my tears, holding me tighter to his chest.

"Sorry." I sniffled, slightly embarrassed for my breakdown as I wiped my tears. I didn't want to cry.

"No, it's okay." He assured, rubbing a hand up and down my back.

"When I got of the plane in Phoenix, she had a hat on and I thought everything was fine, but when we were halfway home she took her hat off and she was bald." I cried, remembering the memory of her and I in the car. She gave me no warning. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak, I just cried. "She told me she had stage four stomach cancer and that she had six months to live. And everything just changed overnight. I became depressed and angry and just sad.

"At fourteen was the last time I saw her. I turned fifteen and not a month after my birthday she was gone. My last memory of her was us hugging each other goodbye at the airport and not five months later I'm standing over her casket." I rubbed my wet cheeks, finding comfort in Edward's tight hug.

I cried into his neck, clinging to him. "I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

I breathed in and out deeply, getting my sobbing under control. Visiting the past wasn't fun. I never usually talked about my mom, and although we didn't really talk or have a good relationship, it was still hard to live life without her.

Seeing her so ill when I had no clue that she was sick, frightened me. I think that's what made me become a nurse, because I wanted to help people get better. I was never able to help my mom when she was sick, and I regretted not doing everything I could to go and help her. I wasn't there to help her when she really needed it, and I hated myself for that. So I turned to helping other people. I got a lot of satisfaction out of being a nurse.

I breathed normally again and smiled as Edward wiped my tears. "Sorry about that, it's just hard." I frowned, holding his hand.

"It's okay, baby." He assured, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I wished I was there to hold you."

I smiled. My Edward, he was so sweet!

"You're holding me know."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	101. Bonding

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 101: Bonding**

I smiled as Edward and I walked hand in hand towards Blake's classroom. It was Monday morning, and after spending the weekend at my house, Edward had agreed to drop off Blake with me.

"Bye mom, Edward." Blake waved at us as he ran into his classroom.

"Bye sweetie." I waved, blowing a kiss.

"Have a good day." Edward called after him, earning a smile from Blake and a giggle from Ms. Berry, who stood at the door eyeing him.

"Lets go." Edward told me, taking my hand and rushing away from Blake's teacher as she opened her mouth to say something to us.

I giggled all the way to the car. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"That's mild compared to the field trip, Bella." Edward said in all seriousness.

I let another giggle slip out as he glared. "She is nasty for perving' on a past pupil."

Edward nodded in agreement, pulling out of the parking lot. "I hate your car." He whined. "It's so slow, and the brakes are awful."

"Hey, don't diss the car." I slapped his shoulder playfully.

Edward smiled. "I know what car would suit you, a Range Rover."

I glared at him. "We are not ever going to go there." I warned.

"Alright...I'm just saying that it would be a lot safer for you and Blake to travel in." He shrugged, letting it go.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to guilt trip me into anything, I wouldn't allow him to. I didn't want nor need a new car.

"Hey," I caught his attention after a few minutes of silence, looking over at him as we stopped at a red light. "I was talking to my dad on Friday night, you know?" I told him, forgetting to mention it all weekend as we had been busy catching up in the bedroom and being with Blake.

"Oh, yeah? How is he?" Edward wondered.

"He wants to get to know you better. He thinks we should all go out to dinner to break the ice." I informed him.

"I don't mind doing that. I'd love to sit down and have a proper conversation with him." Edward smiled over at me. "It would be nice to get to know your dad."

I smiled. "I'd like for you guys to get along. My dad means the world to me, and I hope you guys like each other."

"I hope for that too." Edward mumbled, seeming a bit panicked.

I reached over and held his hand. "Just talk about fishing, his work and Blake, and you'll be fine. He could talk about any of those three topics all day." I assured him, rubbing my thumb back and forth over the back of his hand.

Edward blew out a breath. "Got it." He nodded. "Fishing, police work, and, Blake. How hard could that be?" He became smug.

I giggled. A lot harder than you think, I said to myself.

Edward pulled up at the hospital and parked in his VIP parking space, so that we were right next to the entrance door, rather, than all the way on the other side of the lot, furthest from the hospital, where I had to park along with all the other staff members.

"Nice to be so close, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Shut up you ass." I shook my head, laughing. He could really be a big jokester sometimes. And I hated that he used his status at the hospital over mine as a joke, but I was willing to let it go and not be so sensitive.

Edward and I held hands as we walked into the hospital. I kissed him goodbye at the elevators and he went in one and I went in the other. I would see him at lunch, and hopefully we could have some fun.

I got changed in the dressing rooms and smiled when I saw Ang. She looked a lot better, and much, much more at relaxed and happy. She wasn't so tense anymore, you could see it in her posture. Her shoulders weren't curled and she didn't look as if she was balancing the weight of the world on each shoulder.

"How are you doing?" I hugged her softly.

"Good. Really good actually." She smiled, softly. "Ben called yesterday morning. He wanted to talk things over about what happened."

"Oh," I could hear the confusion in my own voice.

"We didn't get back together, but we did talk things out. He apologized for being mean and stuff, and he wished that we didn't end the way we did, but he couldn't take anything back. We're friends." She told me with a smiled.

"Aw, I'm so glad." I hugged her again.

"Me, too." She whispered. "How was your and Edward's reunion?"

I giggled. "A lot of fun."

She giggled with me. "I guess there's a lot of details to tell."

"Oh, yes there is." I nodded. "But my lips are sealed as I have work to do." I walked out the door. I wasn't going to talk about my sex life when half the ward was listening to me.

Ang just laughed and went the opposite direction than me, "I'll find out later." She called after me.

I giggled, turning my head back in the direction I was walking and gasping when I saw Rosalie in front of me with tears running down her cheeks and a red sniffly nose with a tampon in her hand. She looked distraught.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	102. Thank You

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 102: Thank You**

"Rosalie, what happened?" I panicked, pulling her into an empty exam room and taking the tampon from her hand.

"Thank you, Bella." She choked out between sobs. "Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly as she sobbed into my shoulder, her blonde hair suffocating my face.

"Why are you thanking me, Rosalie?" I wondered, starting to panic. Had she gone crazy because of the honey thing?

"I'm pregnant." She smiled through her tears, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You helped me get pregnant."

I gasped, my eyes lighting up. "Oh my God, Rose." I exclaimed. "This is wonderful news." I smiled, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations."

"It was all you Bella." She giggled. "You made this happen for Emmett and I. I don't know how to even repay you. This means the world to me." She set her hand on her stomach.

"You don't need to repay me. Your smile is enough to satisfy me." I hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you. How long ago did you find out? We have only been trying the honey thing out for two and a half weeks."

"I went to my gynecologist on Friday evening, he detected something and did a blood test and the results came back this morning that I was pregnant. I got to see the baby on the ultrasound monitor this morning. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"That's amazing. How far along are you?" I wondered with a smile.

"Two weeks." She mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

"So the honey thing worked within a week of us using it? That's amazing." I smiled.

"It is." Rose giggled. She was so happy that it was contagious. I was smiling and giggling along with her. I loved happy Rosalie. "Anyway, I better get going, Em is taking me out later to celebrate. He says thank you, as well." She told me.

"Don't worry about it. It was only a thing to try and you tried it." I shrugged. "I'm just happy it worked."

Rose kissed my cheek and opened the door, hugging me once more in the hallway. "Thank you, Bella." She breathed.

I just smiled, waving at her as she walked back down the hallway that she had just come up. I was so happy for her. I couldn't believe that I actually helped someone get pregnant so quickly.

It made me feel so satisfied to know that I did that for someone. I helped them get pregnant because of a suggestion. Rose was the first woman that I dealt with that had fertility problems, so for this to go the way it did, was huge.

For the rest of the morning, I worked with a smile on my face. I felt amazing. I was on cloud nine. Nothing could break my mood because _I_ helped someone get pregnant. In my mind, that was success.

"Why are you so happy?" Edward wondered as we ate lunch at Starbucks.

I didn't think Rose would want me to tell anyone, so I lied to Edward. "I'm just happy." I shrugged. "I love having you home." And that put a smile on Edward's face.

"You're sweet." He held my hand across the table.

I giggled.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight?" Edward wondered, drinking his soup. "My mom sent the chef over with loads of leftover food from their house. It's mostly pastries and stuff."

"I'd love to." I smiled. "I'll come over after I collect Blake."

"Sounds good." He continued to eat. "Did my dad ask you about Halloween?"

"Yeah. It's really nice of your parents to include Blake." I drank some of my coffee.

"We all included him because we love him." Edward told me.

"I know." I smiled. "What's the deal with halloween night anyway?" I wondered. I was curious about what we would be doing.

"All of us kids and our partners go to my parents house and pig out on food, watch movies and hang out with each other, before brining all of our own kids trick or treating around town. It will be a lot of fun, especially because we have Blake this year. We usually just have Lucy."

"Lucy? I love that name." I went off the subject, stating a random thought.

"Really?" Edward's nose crinkled. "I don't. I would never name my daughter that." He shook his head.

I smiled, thinking of our future. "Then what would you name our baby girl?" I wondered.

Edward's smiled so hard that crinkles formed under his eyes. "Phoebe Cullen, or, Thalia Cullen."

"Aw," I rubbed the tears from my eyes. "I love those names."

"Really?"

I nodded. "If we have little girls we are calling them by those names. What about boys?" I wondered, wanting to know more.

"I have thought about boys names but I don't really know what names are nice." He shrugged cluelessly.

"Can you tell me some names?" I pleased.

Edward nodded. "How does Isaac sound? Um, or, Matthew?"

"I like them as well." I rubbed at my eyes.

"I'm glad." Edward smiled. "Because I plan on having lots and lots of babies with you." He told me.

"Ow. My poor vagina." I laughed. "Can we agree on a number?

"Five. Blake makes six. The number is perfect."

"Five more kids?" I questioned. "I think I can handle that." I winked, making Edward chuckle.

"Would you like to go and practice?" He eyed me, giving me the most sexiest crooked smile.

"Of course. We need to get it perfectly right for the main event." I teased, standing up and holding out my hand for Edward to take.

"And when will this main event be?" Edward squeezed my bum.

"I don't know, sometime after we marry?" I guessed with a shrug, walking hand in hand with him back to the hospital. I couldn't wait to shed my clothes and have my man inside of me. I craved it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	103. I'm So In Love With You

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 103: I'm So In Love With You**

"Edward." I moaned.

I gasped as he anchored my hips down his his arms, burying his face in my body. Edward licked, sucked and rubbed me, all while I squirmed under his hold. I reached down and ran my hands through his hair, tugging on it.

"Baby, stop." I begged.

But Edward kept going, continuing his sweet torture. I fisted his hair in my hand as I came close to my climax, holding onto the sheets with my other hand. I let go with a blissful scream, smiling at Edward as he lifted his head.

He crawled up my body and kissed my neck, licking his way up to my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and I flipped us over, so that I was on top.

I softly kissed his lips. "My turn." I whispered against his lips.

He smirked, watching me as I kissed my way down to his body. I sucked and nipped at his skin, making him moan. "Mm. My very own Bella bite."

I giggled, softly taking his hard body into my hands and pressing a kiss on his head. I ran my chin down his shaft and licked my way back up to his head, having Edward's hands knot in my long hair as he grunted.

I swirled my tongue around his head before taking him fully into my mouth. "Mm." I hummed as I ran my tongue around him, letting my fingers play with his twins. I kept on licking, sucking, and tasting him.

"Bella, stop." Edward moaned, trying to get up.

"Mm mm." I complained, keeping on sucking.

"Shit." He exploded into my mouth. I drank him all, before releasing him from my mouth.

"How was that?" I wondered with a smirk.

But Edward didn't answer. He flipped us over, so that I was under him. He planted a hard kiss on my lips and buried himself inside of me with no warning. I pulled away from our kiss, gasping. I didn't expect it.

Edward moved at a fast past, having the pleasure build up in me. I moaned, looking down and watching as he slid in and out of me. "Fuck." I swore, letting the bad word slip through the barrier of my lips.

That seemed to encourage Edward as he moved even faster, pounding into me. I bit my lip, feeling myself coming. I fisted the sheets and looked into Edward's eyes, seeing that he wouldn't last long either.

"Come on." He all but managed to get out, before I felt myself become unglued.

"Edward." I screamed, running my hand over his thigh.

I hummed as he softly rocked his hips, riding his own orgasm. I looked up at him, smiling when I saw his eyes closed, his expression coming softer. I soothingly ran my hand up and down his thigh, softly moaning as he pulled out of me.

"I love you." I told him, watching as he opened his eyes.

A big smiled spread across his face. "I love you, too." He lay down on top of me, wrapping the sheets around us and snuggling up to my body.

I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders and kissed the side of his head, running my hands through his sweaty hair. "Quite the work out." I giggled.

Edward chuckled, softly. "Yeah." He agreed, kissing at my neck.

I hummed at his little kisses, turning my face to press my lips to his. Edward's tongue ran along my top lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and let his tongue into my mouth. He gave me one of those 'I really love you' kisses.

He slowly pulled away from me and caressed my side with his warm hand, looking at the clock above my head on the wall. "I have to go." He frowned, pressing another soft peck to my lips.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight at your place." I kissed him back. "We can practice more later, as well."

Edward chuckled. "Once we get the baby to bed."

"Mm. I love when you say that." I hugged him tightly, not letting him go anywhere.

"I can't wait until we give Blake a brother or sister. We truly then will have a baby in the house." He smiled.

"I can wait." I giggled.

"Ouch." Edward touched his chest, as if it pained his heart for me to say that.

I smiled, kissing his lips. "It'll be at least another year or more before we have a bun in the oven."

"Why a year?" He whined.

I laughed. He was so ridiculous. "You really need to slow down." I told him.

"A year seems so long."

"But think of all the things we need to do before we have a baby." I pointed out. "We need to get engaged, plan a wedding, get married, go on honeymoon, get settled into married life and then start trying.

"We haven't even gotten engaged yet. And, I'm not ready for that step, yet, either." I mumbled.

"I know. I guess I'm a little ahead of myself." He sighed. "I just want a life with you."

"And there's plenty of time to do all of it. Nothing needs to be rushed." I rubbed his back.

"I know." He assured with a nod, kissing my lips again before getting up.

I smiled at his hot naked ass. "So gorgeous." I hummed.

Edward smirked, pulling on his boxers. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands and freshened up a little before coming out and continuing to pull on his clothes. I put back on my panties and bra, getting into my scrubs.

I smiled as Edward put his tie around his shoulders. I walked up and helped him with it, fixing his collar. "I'll see you later." I kissed his lips as we both were ready to get back to work.

"Love you, too." He hugged me to him, as he unlocked the door.

Edward and I went separate ways, and I hated being apart from him even when we were in the same building. I wanted to be with him all the time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	104. Family Night

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 104: Family Night**

"Here, Blake. Try this one." Edward hummed while chewing a piece of toffee and giving Blake another piece of chocolate.

Edward, Blake and I had come home to find that Esme had sent over more than a few things for us to eat. I was sure you could feed half of a third world country with the amount of stuff that we had received.

It was mostly all pastries and chocolate and wine. But there was some other lovely cooking ingredients that I couldn't wait to try out. I planned on making dinner with it all, until I found Roberto standing in Edward's kitchen.

Roberto was the Cullens chef. And although I was grateful for him coming over, I was more than capable of making dinner for Edward, Blake and I. I loved cooking; it was my hobby. And having Roberto here wasn't something I was overjoyed about, because he had hogged the kitchen since we had come home.

I leaned against the counter, watching as Blake ate his seventh square of chocolate and smiled. "Mm, peanut butter ball. That one's good." He clapped.

"Edward." I scolded. "You can't keep giving him chocolate."

"Shh. He's happy." Edward nudged me with his elbow to keep quiet, while handing Blake another peanut butter ball.

"He will be sick." I took the box of chocolates away from both of them.

"Mom." Blake complained, both he and Edward pouting. God, they were so adorable. It was hard to say no.

I blinked, coming to my senses. "No more chocolate. Get cleaned up for dinner." I ordered, putting the chocolates back in the pile of food that Esme had sent over.

"Fine." Blake sighed in defeat, going to the bathroom and washing his hands.

I looked at Roberto, as he rummaged through Edward's fridge. "What's he doing here? I can make dinner." I complained, not meaning to whine. I just wanted it to be Edward, Blake and I, and with Roberto here, it felt awkward.

"My mom sent him over." Edward muttered back, lowly. Neither of us wanted Roberto to hear us.

Edward squeezed my side before letting go of me and walking around the island and opening a cabinet door. He got down a bottle of water, just as Roberto closed the refrigerator door.

"Edward, what would like for dinner?" Roberto asked in a rich Italian accent, his hands waving about.

Edward's eyebrows scrunched together in dilemma as his lips pursed together. "I don't know. What's on offer?" He sat up on the counter as Roberto looked through his ingredients.

I smiled as Blake came over and wrapped his arms around my legs. "Blake." Edward called. "What do you want for dinner, buddy?"

Blake shrugged, seeming warily of Roberto. I could relate. I didn't know this man, and he was in my boyfriends kitchen, offering to cook anything we wanted. "What are you making, mom?" Blake wondered, looking up at me as I ran my hands through his hair.

"No, no, no, no, sir Blake." Roberto shook his head. "I am the cook here. Not mommy." He told him.

"Then what's for dinner?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"What would you like?"

"Can I have pasta, please?" Blake wondered, squeezing my leg.

"Sure." Roberto nodded, looking at me.

"I'll have the same." I told him. "It's easiest." I mumbled to myself looking at Edward.

"I'll have a honey glazed salmon, well cooked. And a bit of mashed potatoes on the side." Edward said, hopping off the counter and coming over to me.

It was clear that Edward was used to Roberto cooking for him, as he was so comfortable and at ease with the idea. To me it was alien. I had never had someone come to the house and cook for me, but I guess to Edward this was the norm. He had always grown up with a chef cooking in the house. That's the way things were in his family

"Want to go into the living room?" He wondered, taking my hand and smiling at me.

I nodded. "You know you don't need him to come over and cook for you? I can do it." I assured. I didn't want Edward to think that he needed Roberto to cook for him, because I could. I could look after him.

Edward smiled. "I know. But my mom sent him, and he came. I don't want to send him home, it was an hours drive to get here. It would be a waste of his day down here." He pointed out.

"I understand. I just don't want you to think that he has to come on a regular basis. That's all." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. I like your cooking better." Edward smiled, looking back at me as I followed him into the living room with Blake on my hip.

I smiled back, walking over to the sofa and gasping. My eyes widened in surprise. "Wow." I said to myself.

"Presents." I heard Blake say in an excited voice.

"For you, Blake." Edward told him with a smile. "I got them while I was in New York. They got delivered today."

Blake wiggled out of my hold and went to the mountain of toys in front of us. I wondered what christmas would be like, if these were just 'presents' to Edward. Blake sat in front of many, many toys and started to unwrap them all.

"You didn't have to do all of this." I mumbled to Edward, looking at Blake's face as he opened each of them. He was so happy and excited. "But...thank you." I swallowed my pride, making Edward smile.

"He deserves it." Edward pulled me to his side, resting his hand on my hip. "He deserves everything." I heard him say to himself.

I smiled widely, turning in his arms to kiss his lips. "You're amazing."

Edward chuckled, taking my hand and walking over to Blake. We both sat down next to him and watched as he opened all of his gifts. It was all toy cars, trucks, army tanks and soldiers; along with a lot of other stuff like a large stuffed lion, board games and a baseball kit.

"I thought be could play baseball this weekend and maybe catch another baseball game?" Edward said to Blake when he picked up his baseball kit. There was a bat, ball, jersey and baseball hat.

"I'd love to." Blake smiled in delight, crawling over to hug Edward. "Thanks, dad."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	105. What Is This?

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 105: What?**

I blinked. Did he just say that? Did my Blake just call my Edward, dad? I blinked.

I was shocked.

It was so unexpected.

I looked over at Edward, lost for words. Edward hugged Blake back tightly, a huge smile on his face. He almost had tears in his eyes, I could see it.

I closed my mouth that hung wide open, stumbling to find words again, but anytime I tried to say anything, nothing came out. I was overjoyed, but so lost for words. I had no idea how to react.

I was happy, excited, proud and just wanted to scream from the rooftops. But I also wasn't able to speak. I was speechless. I was taken off guard and I felt like I had just been run over by a train again, again and again.

"You're welcome, Blake." Edward kissed the top of his head, unwrapping his arms from around him and letting him get back to his toys. I watched Edward, seeing nothing but pride play out on his features as he watched Blake playing. "I love you." He told him, making my heart melt.

"Love you, too, dad." Blake smiled, looking up at Edward with the most innocent expression.

My heart melted. And, yet again, I was hit by a train, taken completely off guard. I felt myself breathe in what felt like minutes, my eyes tearing themselves from Blake to look at Edward.

"You okay?" He mouthed to me.

I nodded slowly.

"Why are you crying?" He wondered, coming over and holding me in my arms.

"What?" I asked in surprised, reaching up to touch my face. My voice was only above a whisper, but at least I got my speech back. "Oh," I said when feeling the wet tears rub against my fingers. I wiped them away. "I'm happy."

"I'm ecstatic." Edward mumbled to me, looking over at Blake who was distracted by all of his new toys. "That was one of the best moments of my life."

"Really?" I giggled, kissing his lips as I continued to wipe at my eyes. I felt so overwhelmed.

"Yeah." Edward nodded, squeezing me to him.

I rubbed his chest, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He stole a kiss, wiping my wet cheeks with his thumbs.

I smiled at Blake when he came over with a few of his new toys in his hands. "Momma, you okay?" He wondered, sitting down on my lap as he played with his toys.

I nodded. "I'm perfect." I assured. "I cry when I'm really happy." I explained, kissing the top of his head.

"Why you so happy?" He wondered, bending his head back to look up at me.

"Because of what you said to Edward." I told him, being honest.

"But we all new that I loved him and he loves me." Blake smiled. "It's obvious."

Edward chuckled. "Why didn't you say it then?"

"I was shy." Blake's cheeks went pink as he peeked up at Edward.

Edward smiled and picked Blake up in his arms kissing his cheeks. "You don't have to be shy because I'm your daddy."

"I can't wait to tell my friends that me and _my_ daddy love baseball." He giggled as Edward began tickling his sides. "They think you're so cool."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward laughed.

My tears started again as I watched them. God, I needed to get a grip. But it was just so beautiful and amazing to watch. I loved my boys, and I loved that they loved each other.

"Come on, lets go have dinner before mommy starts to go into hysterics." Edward teased, and I smiled rubbing my eyes.

"We should do that." I choked out, laughing at myself. I was so ridiculous for crying.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer.***


	106. Not Getting Left Out

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading and viewing. I posted some more pictures from this story on my blog, so be sure to check them out. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 106: Not Getting Left Out **

"Today was an amazing day." I hummed as I lay in Edward's arms in his bed.

"It was an incredible day." He agreed, snuggling closer to me as our feet played together under the sheets.

After having dinner and playing with Blake and his new toys, we all went to bed a little early, considering it was still a school night for Blake and a work night for Edward and I.

"I love what you did for Blake." I smiled.

"What? The toys?" He questioned.

I nodded. "He loved them. I can tell by his reaction."

"Yeah. I'm glad I chose the right stuff." Edward mumbled to himself, massaging my hand that lay on his stomach.

"How did you find time to do all of that with your busy schedule?" I wondered.

"I always have time for you guys." He kissed the top of my head, "I wasn't going to leave New York and come back with nothing...especially nothing for my girlfriend." Edward said, starting to get up and my heart thundered in my chest.

Please God he bought me something small. I hadn't even bought his gift yet. I wanted to buy him something to show how much I appreciated him. But he beat me to the punch, yet again.

I looked at Edward while he stretched his long arm and rummaged in his bedside drawer. He brought back what looked like a Tiffany's box and I closed my eyes. I knew before I opened this box that he spent a fortune.

"Here," Edward handed me the blue box that had a fancy white silk ribbon wrapped around it in a bow. "I bought it while I was passing the store. I have sort of been thinking about this sort of gift for a while."

I looked into Edward eyes, unable to breathe. "Thank you so much for this." I leaned in and kissed his lips. "It means a lot to me that you even got me a gift, let alone an extravagant one like this."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now open it." He demanded.

I giggled, untying the ribbon with one effortless tug and lifting the lid. I sat up and leaned into Edward, smiling as I lifted the charm bracelet out of the box. It was gorgeous. The most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

"I absolutely love it." I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes as I examined the charms. "Help me put it on." I giggled, kissing Edward repeatedly. "Thank you."

Edward took the delicate bracelet into his hands and put it on my wrist. I smiled and examined it again.

"That charms are amazing." I looked at them individually.

"There's four charms. One representing each of us." Edward explained. "The diamond sapphire that's shaped like a heart is yours because it's your birthstone." He picked it up and showed me. I just blinked, seeing how big the sapphire was...I didn't even want to know how much that cost him alone.

"The diamond and sapphire baby boy shoe is for Blake. It has his initial 'B' on the sole of the shoe." He added, picking up a small shoe that was, oh so cute. "And then there's me," He mumbled, "Its a heart lock with white gold platinum and small round diamonds that make up the heart. And my initials are on the back." He told me, turning around the heart and showing me very fancy inscription that made up his initials.

"Edward, I love it. Thank you." I kissed his lips, looking at all the charms, coming across the fourth one. "What about this one?" I questioned, picking out the one he hadn't told me about, which was an ABC baby cup.

I looked at Edward, seeing a slight blush on his cheeks. "I guess its our future." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a smile on my face, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Our future children. It represents all the things I want with you." He whispered. "We have the house, our careers, Blake. All we need is our little creation." He kissed my lips that were an inch from his.

I kissed him back, pulling away to wipe the tears from my face. "I can't wait to have children with you. But I can wait" I giggled. We would definitely be having kids. I wouldn't be able to live without having little Edward's running around.

"Lets practice." He mumbled against my lips, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me on top of him.

I kissed Edward back, my hands running through his hair and tugging on his luscious locks. I hummed as he started to suck on my neck, his teeth lightly nipping at my skin. "Mm. A love bite." I giggled as he continued to suck on my sensitive skin.

"An Edward bite." Edward muttered to me as he pulled back and looked into my eyes. I smiled at the intensity of his eyes, showing me nothing but love, adoration, and seriousness. "I love you, Bella." He reached up with his hand and cradled my face.

"I love you, too, Edward." I hummed, wrapping my arms around him, holding him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for your incredible gift." I kissed his cheek, smiling at the bracelet that sat on my wrist. "It really is too much."

"You deserve it." He kissed my back.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	107. Cramps

**A/N – Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated. I'm still working and I will be flying home on Sunday, but luckily I have time to quickly write this chapter and update the story! My next update will probably be on Monday:) Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 107: Cramps**

I frowned as I opened my eyes, a dull ache in my lower abdomen. I sighed and looked around, the room still pitch black, so I knew it was nighttime.

I unwrapped Edward's arm from around my waist and slid out of bed, walking into the bathroom. I frowned when I saw that I had my period. I hadn't expected to get it since I had the IUD put in.

I quietly got my handbag from beside the bed and opened my make-up bag where I kept my emergency stash of tampons. I quickly ran back to the bathroom and used the toilet, getting myself adjusted and cleaned up before leaving the bathroom.

I crawled back into bed with Edward, seeing that he was half awake. "Where'd you go?" He slurred.

"Bathroom." I mumbled back, kissing his chin, "Go to sleep baby."

I closed my eyes and rested my head against Edward's bicep, feeling myself fall back into a deep sleep. I woke up again at eight in the morning, frowning at how late it was.

I sat up in bed and looked around, not seeing Edward anywhere. I got up, clutching my side. God, this period was painful. I took two painkillers that Edward had in his cabinet and got dressed before going downstairs.

I smiled when seeing breakfast on the table. "Hey," I kissed Edward's lips. "Where's Blake?" I wondered.

"I already did the school run." He replied with a smile. "He was in class by eight." He told me.

I looked at the clock. It was already half eight. How did I sleep so long? How did the time go so fast?

"Shit, I'm late." I frowned, looking at my delicious omelet for breakfast. It looked as if I would have to pass and take a breakfast bar that I could eat on the go.

"No, you sit." Edward ordered from behind the kitchen counter, watching me as I got up. "I already called and said we were both running late."

I sat back in my seat at the table, lifting my fork. "When did you ring in?" I wondered.

"When I came back and you were still upstairs." He mumbled, slurping his coffee.

I smiled. "Your dad didn't care?"

"Nope." Edward smiled, sitting down beside me.

"I would have expected a warning at this point. I mean, we are constantly running late, missing a day here and there, and, our lunch breaks are always super long." I muttered.

"He's my dad. He won't say anything." Edward assured. "He's happy for us and he wants us to remain happy. He'll let us do what we want within reason."

I smiled. "He's a pretty awesome guy."

"He is." Edward agreed with a smile.

I hummed as I ate my omelet. "It's so good."

"I'm glad you like it. It's about the only thing I can make." Edward chuckled.

I giggled. "You're an amazing cook." I complimented.

After breakfast and a quick kiss, Edward and I got in the car to go to work. I frowned as I sat down in the passenger seat of his car, my face scrunching up in pain. I slowly reached for my seatbelt, not wanting the pain in my abdomen to return.

I breathed out and looked over at Edward. He smiled at me as he pulled out of the driveway. I smiled back, softly taking his hand in mine. I didn't want to tell him about the pain as I didn't want to concern him. Plus, it was just a period. I could get through it.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." He replied with a wide happy smile.

"How was Blake going to school today?" I wondered.

Edward chuckled. "He was amazing. He introduced his daddy to Derek and all of his other friends, and didn't let me leave without giving him a hug. He held onto my leg all the way to the door before Ms. Berry told him he had to sit in his seat." Edward told me proudly.

"Aw." I smiled. "That's so cute." I cooed.

Edward chuckled again. "I know right." He nodded, while pulling into his parking space at the hospital.

I was so glad that I came to work with Edward, it saved me having to walk to the hospital from all the way across the lot. That wouldn't have helped with the pain I was experiencing.

I got out of the car, relatively slow. That caught Edward's attention.

"You okay?" He wondered.

"Perfect." I assured. I knew I was lying, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. I knew he would worry and I didn't want that.

I took Edward's hand and we walked into the hospital. It was so uncomfortable to walk. I almost couldn't stand it. After saying goodbye to Edward in the lobby, I took the elevator to my ward and sat down in the lounge, cringing as I did so. The pain was shooting through my abdomen and pelvic area, it was nothing I had felt before. I had never experienced a period like this.

I looked at Angela as she changed into her scrubs. I didn't want to change as the pain would come back again and I didn't want it too. I didn't want to move at all.

"What's up with you?" Ang wondered, pulling her top over her head.

"Period." I frowned.

"Hate that." Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I do hate it." I wailed, frowning as I stood. I was already late starting my shift, I really needed to get going.

"You should take something." Ang advised.

"I already took two pain pills at Edward's house." I informed her.

"You need something stronger than that." She told me. "You have the IUD this time around with your period, you should take a small dose of morphine."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I shook my head.

"It would take the pain away, and you would actually be able to work in comfort." She shrugged. "It's only a suggestion."

"Yeah, I guess your right." I nodded. "I might as well be out of pain."

"I'm sure Edward can give you something." Ang mumbled, handing me my scrub pants.

"No, not Edward." I shook my head. "He can't know."

"Why not?"

"Because. He'll worry so much." I sighed in discomfort.

"Take something." Ang demanded, helping me up before going to do her rounds.

I groaned. This was the worst period ever!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***Sorry if there is any spelling and grammar mistakes. I had no time to edit.***


	108. Darkness

**A/N - Hey guys, I stayed up real late to write this. See you Monday:) Hope you Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 108: Darkness**

I groaned as I stood at the nurses station. I had been in my own world all day and was finding it super hard to concentrate. The pain I was experiencing was keeping me from doing my job, but I only had two more hours of my shift to go, I wasn't going to give up now. I could rest and lay down at home later, but right now, I had sick children to help.

I jumped as I felt two big hands place themselves on my hips. "Hey, baby girl." Edward kissed my ear, softly rubbing my side.

"Hi." I squeaked in discomfort, moving his hand.

"Something wrong?" He wondered, moving his hands away from me. I frowned, hating to see that he thought I was rejecting him.

"No...yes. No." I sighed. "I don't know?" I shrugged, shaking my head.

"What is it?" Edward wondered, his voice full of concern.

"I just have really bad pain around my abdomen." I shrugged.

"What sort of pain? It isn't your appendices, is it? A period?" He questioned, his eyes looking at me and I could tell he was in full doctor mode.

I forced a soft smile, hoping it looked convincing. "I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." I assured.

"But I am worried." Edward persisted. "What if it's something bad?"

"It's nothing bad." I argued.

"At least let me examine you to make sure you're alright." He pleaded, holding my hands in his.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to examine me."

"I want to make sure that you're alright." He mumbled, lifting his hand to softly touch my abdomen.

"Stop." I stepped away, his touch paining me. "I'm fine."

"You're not." He continued.

"Edward." I groaned. "I have to get to work."

"Im sure someone can cover for you."

"No they can't. We are already down one nurse today, I will not be the second." I took the charts off of the desk and clutched them in my hands.

Edward softly grabbed the charts from me and held them in his hands. "I want to get you checked out before you get back to work. I'm worried about you. You don't look good at all."

I sighed in defeat. "After work I will get looked at."

"After work? Why not now?"

"Because. I have a job to do and sick children to take care of." I shot back, my nose scrunching up. I wasn't letting him persuade me. I didn't want to take any more time away from my patients. I already ran twenty minutes over at lunch.

"You're so damn stubborn." Edward frowned.

"Yes I am." I took pride in it.

"Meet me at five-thirty on the third floor. I'll have Dr. Hughes, the expert, look at you." Edward said.

"Why can't you just do it?" I wondered, not wanting to bother another doctor.

"Because, I will only get the best for my Bella." He kissed my forehead. "I don't know that much about the abdomen."

"You still studied under general practice. You can do it." I mumbled.

"I can. But I won't." He told me, leaning in to kiss my lips. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I nodded, giving him a forced smile that I hoped would put his mind at ease a little bit.

I got my charts and reached for a pen that was on the desk. I frowned, a sharp pain making me regret my actions. I clutched my side, but stood up straight when I saw Carlisle. I didn't want him to question me too.

I planted a forced, fake smile on my lips and started to walk. I grimaced, the pain becoming too much. What the hell was wrong with me?

I walked down the corridor, trying to block out the pain. My pelvic pain hadn't gotten any better, in fact, it had gotten much worse. I had expected the pain medication to help, but it didn't.

I clutched my left side, having fierce pains run through my abdomen and down to my pelvic area. It was an unusual pain. I had never felt anything like it before. It hurt way more than a period, it almost felt as if I were in labour.

I slowed my walking as the pain started to become unbearable. I clutched the railing on the side of the wall, the charts falling on the ground with a thud. I frowned and bent down to get them, but was paralyzed with pain.

I felt my legs give in, causing me to fall on the ground, as pins and needles attacked my body. I let out a cry of agony as I looked down in shock, finding blood running down my legs.

"Help." I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. I could barely talk the pain was so bad.

I looked around, unable to see properly as everything was spinning, which made me nauseous. I closed my eyes and without any warning, my head hit the cold hard floor and I was knocked out into a deep darkness.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	109. Unexplained

**A/N - Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support. I love getting your reviews. I am just arriving at the airport to catch my flight home and decided to post this since Monday is a long ways away. So, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it:) - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 109: Unexplained**

"NURSE SWAN. BELLA. CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't form a sentence. Everything was dark. I couldn't see. I couldn't see who was talking to me. I knew the voice, but I couldn't put a face to the person.

"BELLA." They called again, but I was trapped inside my body. I couldn't talk or see or move. I was paralyzed.

"She's loosing a lot of blood. We have to get her out of here." Another voice said. This one I didn't recognize. I knew it was a woman's voice by the tone of it, but everything else was unrecognizable.

"Have you paged Dr. Carson?" The familiar voice wondered. Dr Carson? The OB/GYN?

"Yeah. She's waiting in the O.R." The woman said.

The O.R? I was getting operated on! Now I was really panicking. I was terrified. I wanted to be treated by someone I knew. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. I wanted to hear Edward's voice before I went under.

"Gurney's here." Another muffled voice said. It was a man.

I heard a lot of different sounds. There was a lot of beeping from monitors and I could hear the wheels moving under the gurney, but I was completely unaware that I was on it. I couldn't feel the motions. I didn't even remember being lifted onto the thing.

"What happened?" I heard a strict woman's voice. She sounded proper.

"We don't know. We found her in the middle of the hallway bleeding." Another woman said, her voice sounding distant.

"Okay. Lets get an ultrasound machine and see what's going on." The strict woman ordered, and I presumed it was Dr. Carson by the way she spoke.

There was a lot of shuffling and I could hear people close to me opening packets of things that were in plastic. I could hear the rustling of bags and sheets. But I couldn't feel what they were doing to me.

"It's bad." A sudden voice startled me.

"Oh, that is bad." Dr. Carson agreed with a gasp.

And before I could even register the thought of what was bad, I slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

I hummed as I sat down in my office chair. I was glad to be off my feet as I had been running around all day. I had patients to see, surgery's to do and Bella to worry about.

I was concerned over the way she was acting. I knew she didn't look good going to work, but I refused to say anything, as I thought it was because of the disturbance she had during the night. She hadn't slept a full nights sleep, so I put that down to why she was pale and touchy.

But it was the way she jumped in discomfort anytime I touched her. It was as if she were in a lot of pain. I couldn't understand why. I was thinking it could be her period and she was sensitive, but, by the way she clutched her side and her face scrunched in discomfort, I knew it was something more than that.

It could be her appendices or something wrong with her stomach. I didn't know. That's why I desperately wanted her to get checked out by Dr. Hughes. He would be able to tell us what was exactly wrong.

I wouldn't rest until she was out in the clear. I couldn't go all night not knowing what was wrong with her.

I sighed as I ran a hand over my forehead, leaning back in my chair. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. I was exhausted from my day and although I was worried about Bella, I was happy to be getting a moments peace. It was what I needed to clear my head.

My eyes opened when there was a knock at the door. A moments peace never lasted long!

"Come in." I called out.

My dad came in. "Hey," I smiled, "What's up?"

"Um," He mumbled, closing the door and turning to face me.

But it wasn't the look on his face that told me that something was wrong. It was his tone of voice. He sounded shocked and slightly panicked. I had never heard him panic before. That made my heart thunder in my chest.

I jumped up out of my seat and went around my desk to stand in front of him. I looked him in the eyes. "What happened?" I wondered. I needed to know. Now.

I could see the word that was on his tongue and my heart dropped. "Bella."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm in a rush.* **


	110. Awake

**A/N - Hey guys. So, after a four hour delay, twelve hour flight, and, a two hour car ride; I'm _finally_ home:) And although I am exhausted, I stayed up to post just for you guys because I love all the support you give to me and this story. Hope you enjoy! - LoveRobsten **

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 110: Awake**

I breathed, feeling myself wake up. I blinked a little, seeing light. I could see. I was glad I didn't get a fatal knock to the head when I fell, or else, I would be in a lot of worse shape. I was glad to get my sight back, since that was the one thing I was concerned about when I fell; I couldn't see anyone.

I breathed softly, not feeling pain in my abdomen anymore. I didn't feel uncomfortable breathing or lying down. I softly lifted my arm, the IV tag tugging against my movement making it clear that a needle was stuck in my vein.

I looked over what the tag said. I was being given a high dose of pain killers and fluids to keep my body hydrated. I must have had surgery, as there was an orange tag on my arm to indicate that I had had a procedure done.

I just had to figure out what procedure was done. Maybe my appendices burst?

I lifted my head a little, looking around. There was a child's picture on the pinboard, so I knew Blake had been here, which made me smile. I was honored that he drew me a picture. It was something I really needed right now.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I moved my lips back into a line. I softly reached up and found an oxygen mask attached to my face. It annoyed me that I didn't know what was going on with my body. I had no clue what was being done to me.

I looked down at myself, seeing the IV in my arm, wires attached to pads on my chest and an oxygen machine. This was an awful lot for a small procedure. I hoped it had been small, anyway.

I continued to look around the room, grinning as I saw a vase next to the window with different color flowers. It was nice to see a little color next to these bare hospital walls. It brightened up the room.

I turned my head towards the door, seeing Edward sitting down on a plastic chair. I smiled widely. He was here.

But my smile instantly turned into concern. He had been crying. I could see it. He had red rimmed eyes and his face was flushed. He looked ill and off color. He was the picture of devastation.

I watched him. He had his hands clasped under his chin, with his eyes looking down towards the ground. His breathing was quick and erratic and I could tell he was trying to pull himself together as he was quick to wipe away his tears.

"Edward." I said hoarsely. I tried to reach over and grab his hand, but the pain that pinched my side stopped me.

I sat back in my earlier position, my eyes closing. The pain wasn't coming from my abdomen. It was coming from my uterus. My heart rate increased, and although the monitor beside me beeped in alert, it didn't need to, as my shoulders shook and I could hear my heart beating fast.

I softly lifted the sheets.

"Bella." Edward choked out in a warning tone.

I looked down and moved my gown up, showing off the big white bandage over the left side of my pelvis. My face fell. I hadn't thought it would be this serious. My last memory of this was just a sharp pain in my side. I didn't think anything would come from it.

"What happened?" I asked. I was scared.

Edward grabbed my hand and he made me cry when I saw his chin wobble. "You lost a fallopian tube." He squeezed my hand tightly, rubbing the tears that came down his cheeks.

"I...wha-...how?" I cried. I lost a fallopian tube? A fallopian tube! This was huge. Could I still have kids? Could I have my future babies with Edward?

I found myself instantly crying.

"The IUD that you had inserted was placed the wrong way. It pierced your left tube and did a lot of damage." Edward broke the news. "You had to have surgery. Dr. Carson tried as hard as she could to save what was left, but, there was just too much blood." Edward said in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He looked me in the eyes, but I was numb. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't think properly. All I could do was cry.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

***Sorry for any errors***


	111. Questions

**A/N - To my lovely readers, here is another chapter. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten **

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 111: Questions**

I sniffled, holding onto Edward's shirt in a death grip as he held me. We were in the hospital bed together, holding each other. I had yet to look into his eyes and face what had happened, because all I had done was cry. I was sad.

"Where's Blake?" I choked out, rubbing my red raw eyes. I wanted to make sure my baby was happy and being well looked after.

"He's with my parents." Edward mumbled. "Your dad is working on a case in Mason county and Sue is in La Push with Seth and Leah, helping them out with the shop. They apologize that they can't be here." He explained. "They were here when you came out of surgery and that first night. But they got called away."

"And my parents have visited as well. My dad has been checking on you non-stop, and, my mom, she has been making sure that you have the best of care. She even got your bedsheets changed, she didn't want you sleeping in the hospital ones, since there awful." Edward informed me. I looked down at the sheets, feeling the material. They were so soft and comfy. I liked them.

"Alice also came by with flowers..." He nodded his head towards the vase that I had come across earlier. "And Rose sent you a card and a box of chocolates." He gestured to the bag in the corner.

"That was nice of them." I felt my heart warm up a little, in a result of the things they had done for me. "Is Blake okay? Is he comfortable with your parents?" I panicked.

Edward squeezed me softly to his chest, being careful of my bandages. "He's fine. I made sure he was okay going with them."

I nodded. "How long has he been with them?"

"Two days. He was with me for the rest of the time, though."

"Two days? How long have I been out?" I was so confused.

"You had surgery four days ago and you've been in and out of unconsciousness. You don't remember?"

"No." I shook my head. "I can only remember up until I fell. I was so scared." I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks again at the memory. "And, when I was lying there in the hallway, you were the last thing that went through my mind."

Edward kissed the top of my head, fresh tears making there way down both of our cheeks. "Aw, baby girl." He sighed, and it was as if his heart broke by just hearing that. I could hear the wind being knocked out of his chest. He sounded breathless. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this, but, you don't need to be scared of anything. You're going to be fine. I will make sure you recover fully." He assured.

I kissed his chest, my tears wetting his shirt. I wanted to look him in the eyes, but I had no strength to. I had no strength at all. I felt weak and vulnerable and completely terrified. I was shocked at the outcome of what happened. I was afraid, that if i looked into his eyes, I would not only feel the pain I felt, but the pain that Edward was going through. His eyes would tell me everything, from what he was feeling to the trauma he had gone through. I just wasn't ready to face it, yet.

"Did you see me before I went into surgery?" I wondered.

"I stayed with you the whole time." Edward kissed the top of my head, rubbing the back of my knuckles with his thumb. "Dr. Carson said I wasn't allowed in the O.R, but, I completely bypassed what she said and stayed by your side. I made sure to be with you and be there."

"You stayed with me the whole time?" I gasped, new tears spilling over my eyes.

"The whole time." He clarified. "Just seeing you like that..." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he scrunched his eyes closed. "I couldn't leave you. You needed to be minded."

"Thank you." I hugged him carefully, not wanting to feel any pain when I moved.

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave my girl in there on her own. No way, Bella." Edward shook his head. "I was terrified for you. I was crying, pacing, shaking. I didn't know what to do with myself. So, I did what felt right; I stayed by your side and watched over you."

"You're an amazing man, Edward." I said, proudly. I was proud and honoured to call him _mine_. He was a true angel.

I lay my head on his chest in exhaustion and Edward kissed my forehead. "I love you, so, so, much, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." I weaved our fingers together and lifted his hand to my mouth, kissing the back of it. "You're so amazing."

"You're the amazing one." He responded. "You are handling this so well. I'm so proud of you."

"Believe me. There is hardship to come." I promised. This was definitely not going to be a walk in the park.

Edward sighed. "We'll deal with that crossroad when we come to it."

I just nodded, feeling myself tear up. I felt so many different emotions when thinking about what happened. I was sad, shocked, angry and completely devastated.

"You know Angela was the one that put the IUD in?" I sobbed.

"I know." He replied in a flat tone. I could tell Edward was pissed, but he wasn't going to say anything, yet.

"How could she be so careless?" I became angered. I think I had enough anger in me, for both Edward and I. How would we ever be friends again after something like this.

"I don't know, baby. But lets not talk about it right now." He rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "We'll deal with all of that after you are recovered. You don't need any more stress right now. Just rest." Edward urged.

"Can I still have kids?" I cried. It was the one question I wanted answered. The one question that I needed to be answered.

"Dr. Carson will tell you all you want to know on your next check up." It was Edward's way of avoiding the question. And that made me more panicked and stressed.

I cried quietly. I couldn't believe this was happening.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES**


	112. Hope

**A/N - Hey guys. Here is Tuesdays chapter a little early as I have work tomorrow, and by the looks of things, I will be having a long day:( Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 112: Hope**

I hummed as I woke up. I was still wrapped up in Edward's arms and I was grateful for him staying all night. But I knew he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to be here, and I wanted him to stay.

I softly lifted my hand that rested on his thigh and rubbed my sore eyes. I breathed in a little, trying to calm myself as I remembered everything from the previous day. Half of me still thought this was all a dream, but I think that was denial. I didn't want to believe it happened, but it had. I had to accept it.

I kissed Edward's chest and softly rested my hand on his stomach. I peeked up at him, seeing that he was still asleep. I was glad he was getting rest because he deserved it.

I looked down at my hand, smiling as I saw my charm bracelet. I smiled as I came across Blake's charm. I missed my baby. And I desperately wanted to see him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and smother him in kisses.

My smile became tight as I came across the future charm. Our future babies. I looked up at Edward, wishing for not just my sake, but for his, that we could still have babies of our own.

Just looking at this charm bracelet and what it represented, I decided that this would be my hope. I would have children, despite what any doctor was going to tell me today. I would have Edward's babies because that was the future I wanted. And I wouldn't settle until I got it.

I looked up at Edward as his shoulders moved and a moan came from his lips. I was more willing to look him in the eyes today, because I felt stronger after feeling so weak yesterday. Edward had been my strength, and I knew I needed to be his.

"Edward." I said softly as his eyes fluttered open.

He looked around the room, likely wanting to remember where he was. I softly smiled at him as our eyes met. He looked sad and devastated, much like I felt. But I could also see restriction. I wasn't sure if that restriction was towards me or what happened to me. I wouldn't know until we talked.

"Good morning." He kissed the top of my head.

"Morning." I mumbled back. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He teased. He was trying to lighten the mood a little, and I appreciated it. There was a lot of tension in the room and Edward made it less suffocating.

"I'm fine." I shrugged. I was far from fine, but I wanted Edward to talk to me. I wanted us to open up to each other. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." He mumbled. But his voice went high and I knew he was lying.

I sighed and kissed his chest. Hoping to give him some reassurance that I was here for him, just like he was here for me.

"I want you to truthfully tell me." I told him.

"We can talk about it later." He ran away from the problem. I had never seen him backtrack before. He usually hit the problem head on.

"We can talk about it now." I demanded. I didn't want to wait any longer to deal with this. I much rather it be in the hospital than at home.

"Just...please tell me how you are feeling about all of this." I pleaded. I was desperate to know. I wanted to comfort him like he had comforted me.

"I don't know how to feel." Edward admitted. "One minute I'm fine and being strong for you and the next I'm crying because I can't stand to see you like this. I don't like seeing you sick. You shouldn't be sick. You should be happy at home with me and Blake." He rambled.

I held his shaking hand. Edward was overwhelmed with this whole experience, and it was probably because no one in his family had ever gone through anything like this. He never had to deal with this type of thing his whole life.

"You don't need to worry so much. I'm going to be fine." I assured, wrapping my arm around his waist and softly squeezing him.

"How do you know that?" He cried.

That coming from my doctor boyfriend, that had done surgery's on hundreds of people through his working life and had come first in his class when graduating college, scared me. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from comforting him. He needed me right now, just like I needed him when I woke up.

"This," I held up my charm bracelet. "This is how I know that everything will work out. We made plans together, didn't we?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"And those plans will be exceeded. We will get married, have lots of babies and live our happily ever after. We deserve it. And I'm not going to let what happened to me set us back." I told him in a strong tone.

Edward looked at me, in what seemed to be, shock. "You amaze me." He shook his head in awe.

"How?" I wondered, looking into his gorgeous green eyes. He was such a good man and I was so proud of him. He shouldn't have to feel this way.

"You're so strong, stronger than me. You're really holding your own in here and I can't understand how. If it was me, I wouldn't be able to deal with half the things you've had to deal with." He shook his head, not able to comprehend it all.

I held his hand, kissing the back of it. "You're wrong. The only reason I'm coping is because of you."

"No way." Edward shook his head.

I giggled. His expression was so cute. I was happy that he was able to make me laugh through this heart-wrenching time. It made me feel a little better. "Yes way." I nodded.

"You've been here to hold me when I cried, assure me when I was down, and, stick with me through everything. You've made sure Blake is okay and being looked after. You've put everyone before yourself and now its time for me to look after you. I want to make sure your alright."

"I'm the one that's supposed to me looking after you." Edward argued. "We can deal with me when we get home."

"But-" And just as I was about to argue his point, the door opened.

I glared.

How dare she come in here!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	113. Love & Hate

**A/N - Hey guys. Thanks so much for reviewing and supporting this story:) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. See you tomorrow! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 113: Love & Hate**

I looked at Angela as she stood inside the doorway. She took a step towards my bed and my glare hardened. I think shock was overpowering me a little, as I wanted to scream and shout and get angry at her. But my mouth wasn't able to move. I was fuming so much that I couldn't talk.

"Hi." She said sheepishly. "How are you feeling today?" She wondered, placing my chart of the bedside table.

I watched as she checked my machine. How dare she think she's allowed to be my nurse! She had already done enough to screw things up.

"Get out." I spoke thickly through my teeth. I felt sick to my stomach.

I felt Edward's hand on my waist, tighten. He wasn't saying anything as he was allowing me fight my own battle. He was taking a step back and letting me say my part before he said his. I appreciated it.

"What?" Angela said in shock.

"Get out." I repeated.

"Why?" She played dumb. She knew it was her fault. I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Don't act as if you don't know why." I exploded. "You did this to me. You didn't check the IUD properly before letting me go and live my life with it in me. It's your fault I'm in here."

"How's that?" She challenged, her face beat red.

"Hand me my chart." I demanded, holding out my hand for her to give it to me. She did.

I read through the description page, telling me everything I needed to know about what happened and how it happened. "'IUD was _inserted_ in the wrong position, thus, causing left fallopian tube to puncture and burst.'" I quoted. "You," I pointed at her. "_inserted_ my IUD. INSERTED. That means you where the _inserter_. The one that put it into me. You were the one that made the mistake. You did this."

"I didn't do anything wrong." She argued, crossing her arms.

"YOU DID." I screamed, surprising myself at how loud I was. I think my anger was shining out. "YOU DID THIS. DON'T LIE AND SAY YOU DIDN'T."

Angela stood there in front of me with a blank face. She had nothing to say. She couldn't say anything. She had nowhere to go with this, other than, own up and admit she was wrong. At least then, I could appreciate her being honest.

I looked up at Edward as I felt him stiffen. He seemed uncomfortable. I softly squeezed his hand that was in mine, trying to reassure him that I was alright and wanted him to relax a little.

I looked back at Angela, still standing there. "I want another nurse looking after me. Not you."

She just nodded, picking up my chart.

"Angela." Edward called just before she turned. "My lawyers will be onto you." He declared.

Her face turned into pure shock. She looked scared and worried. I was too angry to feel sympathy for her, even when I knew that she could loose her job and reputation. For something like this to happen, and be proven in front of a judge, she would find it extra hard to look for work else where.

I sighed as the door closed. The tension going with her. I could finally breathe again.

"That was intense." Edward let out a breath.

I giggled. "That's an understatement."

"Mm." Edward nodded, kissing my cheek. "My dad already got onto the health board." He informed me.

"About what?" I wondered.

"Angela. And about what happened to you." He told me.

"Shouldn't we have talked about that first?" I said, not liking that Carlisle and Edward made decisions for me.

"It wasn't me. It was my dad." Edward informed me. "He thinks it was appalling what happened to you, so he is dealing with it. He wants to protect you throughout this."

"How?"

"Well, he's making sure that you get justice. And he's also making sure that this doesn't happen to any other woman." Edward mumbled, holding me close. "It's also an awareness thing. My dad is making sure that everyone in the hospital knows that little mistakes, like the one Angela made, are not going to be accepted. That if anyone does something wrong to a patient, he's going to come down hard on them."

"So, basically, he is making an example out of Angela?" I clarified.

"Basically, yeah." Edward nodded.

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "Why can't I feel any sympathy toward her? I mean, she could loose her job and get given a bad name." I frowned. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even a person that did something bad to me.

"Because. She messed with our future. And that's something you don't take lightly." Edward pointed out.

"I think you're right." I nodded. "I just can't believe she would do something so careless. I hope I can still have babies with you. That's my fear." I admitted. "To not be able to give you something you want."

Edward placed his index finger under my chin and tipped my head back, making me look into his eyes. "No matter what happens, if we have to look at the decision of surrogacy or adoption, it's still going to be our baby. Maybe not in the way we thought, but still our baby."

I wiped a tear that ran down my cheek. "You mean that?" I sniffled.

"Of course I do." Edward nodded, looking me in the eyes, so I knew he was telling the truth one-hundred percent.

"But," He smiled. "We don't have to think about that, yet, since we haven't even started to try."

I smiled. "We've only practiced so far." I patted his thigh.

"Mm. And what great practices they have been." He softly sucked on my earlobe, making me moan.

"And when will we get to practice again?" I hummed.

"Six weeks." He told me.

"Shit." I frowned. "That's a long time to hide your junk from me." I softly ran my hand over his crotch, making Edward's breath hitch.

"Don't do that when I can't touch you." Edward scolded, playfully. He moved my hand up his thigh and rested his hand on mine.

My head perked up as I heard the door opening, seeing Dr. Carson and another nurse, Charlotte, coming into the room. They both had soft expressions on there face's and I saw a brown envelope in Dr. Carson's hand, that meant that lab results had come back and she had news to tell me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	114. Our Future

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 114: Our Future**

I grunted as Dr. Carson felt my abdomen. She pushed down on my sensitive skin and made me feel the pain of where my left fallopian tube once was. Not that I needed or wanted a reminder of it being gone.

"The wound and everything looks good." She smiled, but I knew by her tone that she wasn't telling me something.

"What are my results?" I eyed the brown envelope that she had hidden under my chart.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me. They both weren't telling me something. Edward had been keeping something from me, and I felt a little betrayed that he hadn't told me. I mean, I was stuck in this hospital room and I expected him to be telling me everything that was going on, on the other side of my door.

"There just labs." Dr. Carson smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"For what?" I wondered, looking between Edward and her.

"We were testing the hormones on the left side." She assured, looking at Edward. She was being secretive and it was causing me to become frustrated.

"You wouldn't have made a big deal out of it, if it was just the hormones." I stated. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Edward assured, rubbing my shoulder.

"Tell me." I looked at Dr. Carson.

"There was a complication with the surgery." She announced, making my heart pound.

I swallowed. "What complication?"

"Due to loosing the fallopian tube in the way you did, with the amount of blood involved, your ovary was put under a huge amount of stress."

"Meaning?" I urged, when she stopped.

"Your ovary was under a lot of stress and it was getting suffocated with the amount of blood being stuck in the fallopian tube. Basically, it got overwhelmed and started to fail. But. I got in there quick enough to release a lot of the pressure it was under," She told me in a calming tone. I was definitely not calm.

"We were just testing to see if the ovary could still ovulate." Edward said. "And, it did. Right, Dr. Carson?"

"It ovulated." She smiled.

"Can I still have kids?" My voice cracked as I swallowed the lump in my throat. Edward squeezed me softly to him, his thumb caressing the back of my hand in a soothing gesture.

"Yes." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I could finally breathe. The air didn't seem so suffocating anymore. "It will be challanging and I will have to monitor you and make sure everything is working as it should be. But, you should be able to get pregnant." Dr. Carson nodded.

I smiled at Edward and nuzzled my head into his neck as I squeezed his hand. I was so happy.

I looked at Dr. Carson while she fixed my machines and made sure everything was working okay, before leaving Edward and I alone.

I smiled widely. "They were good results."

"Yeah." Edward agreed with a soft laugh. "Really good results."

I kissed his lips, pulling back a little to look him in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about the labs?" I wondered, pouting a little.

"I didn't want to worry you." He sighed. "I really want you to get better and I don't want anything to set you back. I want you to get back to your old self and not be stuck in this hospital room."

I softly kissed his lips. "I know. And I love you for protecting me from everything. But when its something to do with my body, I want to know about it. I don't like you not telling me about these type of things."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He kissed my lips.

"It's okay, Edward." I assured, rubbing his back.

I pulled his head down so that I could kiss him again, this time deepening it. I hummed as his tongue danced with mine and his hands knotted in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as he bit at my top lip.

"Edward." I scolded as he sucked hard on my neck. "No hickies."

"Just one." He mumbled back, continuing to suck. With his glorious mouth on my skin, it was hard to refuse him.

I giggled when he pulled back, looking pretty proud of himself. "Is it big?" I touched my neck, looking around for a mirror.

"Big enough." He shrugged, handing me my bag.

I rummaged through it and found my make-up bag. I took my small mirror from it and examined my neck. It wasn't that bad. I'd just have to put my hair over my shoulder to cover my neck when Blake was here.

"I love my Edward bite." I pecked Edward's lips.

He smiled, looking proud of himself. "I love it, too." He hummed, kissing me again and sitting back down beside me in bed.

"Edward Cullen." I gasped with a giggle, feeling his hardness press against my thigh. "Is someone a little excited?" I bit my lip.

He chuckled, "Can you blame me?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	115. Home At Last

**A/N - Hey guys, here is tomorrow's chapter a little early. Happy Friday. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 115: Home At Last **

"You've got your water, TV remote, magazines and some snacks. Anything else you want?" Edward wondered.

"I'm fine, Edward. You can sit down." I smiled, snuggling Blake to my chest.

I had been discharged from the hospital a week after my surgery. I was so glad to be home with my baby and Edward. I had missed Blake a lot, and to finally have him back in my arms was an amazing feeling. I was never going to get sick again, because a week without Blake had been excruciating.

I softly rubbed my hand up and down Blake's back as we watched TV. Edward had gone to get dinner, since he couldn't cook anything but pasta and I had had that for lunch.

"Did you have fun with Esme and Carlisle?" I questioned, wanting to know how Blake felt about them.

"It was fun." Blake smiled. "Grandpa Carlisle told me all about halloween and the party they are going to have. Grandma Esme told me about all the food she will make. And grandma even gave me cookies and milk everyday after school and colored with me." He smiled proudly.

I giggled. I had know idea that he was calling Esme and Carlisle, Grandma and Grandpa. It was too cute. He looked so excited to go trick or treating with the Cullen's and I was so glad he was loving Edward's family. It meant the world to me that we all got on really well.

"What else did you do?" I wondered.

"Grandpa every night after dinner would help me into my pajamas before sitting me on his lap and tell me stories about daddy when he was a kid." Blake smiled. "They were really funny."

I giggled. "What did he tell you?"

"Bold boy stories." He giggled. "Daddy was a bad boy when he was younger."

"What did he do?" I wondered, eagerly.

"He once dressed up as a scary man for halloween with Emmett and hid in the garage, and when grandpa came out, he and Emmett would scare him." Blake giggled to himself.

I smiled. Edward sure sounded like a cheeky monkey when he was younger.

"What else did he do?" I asked.

"Daddy once broke his arm playing baseball, and grandpa told me how he fixed it." He mumbled, taking an Oreo cookie from the bedside table and munching on it.

I had to talk to Carlisle about telling me some of the stories he had about Edward. I would love to hear them all. I was fascinated with Edward's past, and it interested me to know about his high school years and what he was like as a child.

"Honey," Edward called, coming into his room.

"Yes." I called back, looking at him as he leaned against the doorway.

"Food is on the table. Do you want to eat it up here or go downstairs?" He wondered, coming to my side of the bed.

"Downstairs." I told him, starting to get up.

Edward helped me up and we all walked slowly downstairs. "One thing about your house, is that there is so much steps on the stairs." I complained as I got to the bottom step.

Edward chuckled. "I'll have an elevator installed then."

"No way." I shot back. "We don't need one."

"Then what will I do to resolve the complaint you have?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, making my way into the dining room with Edward's help. "Mm. Hamburgers and mashed potatoes." I hummed.

"My favorite." Blake added, picking up his fork.

I smiled. He looked so cute in his pajamas and his hair combed back like Edward's. He really idolized his daddy.

"Where did you get the food?" I wondered, looking at Edward.

"The diner. It was easiest." He shrugged. "I didn't want to leave you home alone for too long."

I smiled. He was sweet. "You don't need to worry about me. Dr. Carson said I could go back to work within the next two weeks."

"I don't want you to go back until the two weeks is up. I don't like the idea of you working straight after having surgery." He told me, eating some of his burger.

"I know. But I love work. I don't want to be laying around the house, bored, with nothing to do." I pointed out.

"You will get back to work. Just give yourself some time to rest and relax before getting back into it."

I nodded in agreement. I was just going to agree with Edward, as I knew I wasn't going to win this fight. He was determined to have me on bed rest and he was doing everything he could to make sure I stayed in bed and healed properly.

"Will you take Blake to school tomorrow?" I wondered, since I couldn't drive.

"Yep." He nodded. "And Sue is going to collect him, and drop him back here."

"Sounds good." I smiled, finishing up my dinner and gulping down water. "That was so good. Thank you, baby."

"No problem. Do you want to watch a movie?" He wondered, taking our dishes into the kitchen.

"Sure. I'd love too." I smiled, grunting as I got up. I felt Edward's eyes on me. "I'm fine." I assured.

"Okay. I'll be back to help you in a minute." Edward called as he walked down the hallway into the kitchen, running back to guide me into the living room.

I leaned heavily into his side as I walked. "I feel the pain pills wearing off." I grunted, sitting down on the comfortable sofa.

"I'll get you a pain pill and water." Edward assured, making sure I was comfortable before leaving me alone with Blake.

"What movie do you want to watch, Momma?" Blake wondered, bringing over a stack of DVD's.

"How about you decide?" I smiled, ruffling his hair and watching as Edward came over to me with a bottle of water in one hand and a tablet in the other.

I took my pill and rest back against the cushions, putting my feet up. Edward put on the movie that Blake had chosen, which was, The Amazing Spider-Man. I smiled as my boys snuggled up to me. I could tell they were glad I was home.

I kissed the top of both of there heads and put one of my hands on each of their knees. I had missed them as much as they had missed me. It was clear that each of us couldn't be away from each other long.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	116. Alone

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 116: Alone**

"Have a good day at work." I kissed Edward's lips as he leaned down to kiss me, after rushing around the room to get ready.

Edward had brought Blake to school early this morning before coming home for breakfast, and since I wasn't feeling up to making anything, he had to make breakfast himself which proved to be time consuming.

"I'm late." He frowned, fixing his tie.

"You'll be fine." I assured, waving him off as he left the bedroom in a hurry.

I giggled as the door closed, not a minute later, his car engine purring to life. He was some character. He constantly told me not to worry when we were late for work, because his dad wouldn't care. Yet, when he's late, he panics about it.

I sighed as I looked around the room. What to do?

I had watched TV, and I didn't particularly want to watch anymore. I had made my way through most of the movies and the rest I had already seen. Plus, I had read every magazine in the house. I was running out of things to do.

I looked up when there was a light knock at the door. "Come in." I looked warily.

"Good morning, Miss." Roberto smiled. "I just got here." He announced.

"Oh, wonderful." I smiled. "Did Esme send you?" I wondered.

"No. Mr. Edward did. He say something about his lady needing good food all day." Roberto smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "Bella. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um,"

"I can make anything." He assured.

I nodded. "How about a bacon omelette, some scrambled eggs, buttered toast and a big glass of orange juice? Please."

"Of course." Roberto smiled, backing out of the room.

I had a lot of cravings for eggs and greasy bacon these last couple of days. And I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just the change in levels of hormones or my period was supposed to start. I don't know. But it was weird. I rarely ever got cravings.

I hummed as I smelt the food cooking downstairs, it's aroma filtering upstairs. It made my mouth water and my stomach rumble. God, I was hungry. I guess after a surgery a persons appetite changes. I didn't expect to always be so hungry.

I smiled when I saw Roberto enter with my tray of food. He helped me sit up in bed before serving it for me and going back downstairs to clean up the kitchen.

I lifted my fork and dug into my omelette, humming with every delicious bite. "So good." I said to myself.

"I'm glad."

I jumped when seeing Esme. What was up with all the unannounced arrivals? Not that I cared. I needed company.

I quickly picked up my orange juice and drank, making sure I didn't choke. "Esme. I didn't know you were here." I coughed.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She rushed over, giving me a napkin and patting my back.

"It's okay." I assured, taking my fork that she handed me.

"Are you okay?" She wondered.

"Fine." I assured. "I just got a fright is all." I mumbled.

Esme smiled. "I'm glad your eating. For the first few days at the hospital you had hardly anything."

"I know." I agreed. "And thank you so much for taking care of Blake for me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, don't worry. Carlisle and I adore him. He is such a beautiful child." Esme smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Blake and Carlisle really got on well. They spent every evening together after dinner telling stories in the living room."

"Aw, that's sweet." I continued to eat my delicious breakfast.

"It is." Esme nodded.

"I heard Edward was quite the cheeky monkey as a child." I giggled.

Esme laughed, her eyes closing in remembrance. "He was a handful, alright. But such a delightful child."

"I'd love to know more about his childhood." I stated.

"Well, how about we arrange something. You could come over to the house and I can show you his baby album and walk you through what his childhood was like." Esme said in excitement.

"I'd love that." I nodded eagerly.

"Great. We can have a girly day." She smiled.

I giggled, finishing off my breakfast. "This is so good." I hummed.

"I'm sure it is." Esme agreed, sniffing the air.

"Did you come over here with Roberto?" I wondered.

"Actually no. I came to drop of another gift for Edward's house that an old family friend sent to Carlisle and I from New York." She told me. "Oh, and Alice and Rosalie would like to know if you wanted company this afternoon? They were thinking about stopping by."

"I'd love that." I exclaimed. "I'm bored here on my own."

"I'll tell them that they can drop by. They should be here at around two." Esme informed me, looking at the bedside clock. "But, I best be off. I have a meeting at ten." She looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes until her meeting.

Esme softly hugged me goodbye and kissed both of my cheeks. She left me a few fashion magazines and a book to read, which I was grateful for. But right now, I just wanted to sleep. I felt drained and at a loss for energy.

So, after Roberto took my dirty dishes downstairs. I snuggled into the covers and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	117. Mr Romantic

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 117: Mr. Romantic **

I smiled as I heard giggling coming from downstairs. It sounded like Rose and Alice were here. I sat up in bed, taking off my reading glasses and putting down the book that Esme had given me this morning.

I thanked Roberto for taking my empty tea cup and saucer downstairs. and smiled at the girls as they came in. "Hi girls." I waved, softly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Rose wondered, gently sitting on the bed.

"I'm good." I assured. "Just a little bored here on my own."

Alice smiled. "That's why we're here." She held up a bag that had nail supplies in it.

Alice sat down next to me and rested back against the pillows on Edward's side as she took ahold of my left hand. "What color?" She wondered, showing me everything she had.

"How about this maroon color?" I picked it up.

"Excellent choice." Rose smiled. "Subtle, but, sexy."

I giggled. "Me being sexy is the last thing that should be on Edward's mind. We can't have sex for a couple of weeks." I sighed.

"Really?" Alice gasped.

I laughed. "Yeah." I nodded, frowning a little. I missed being intimate with Edward. I missed showing him love.

"Did the doctor tell you when you can get the go-ahead?" Rose wondered.

"Not yet. I have to see about that in my next appointment." I mumbled, feeling Alice shaping my nails.

"What will you do about the charity ball?" Alice wondered.

"Charity ball?" I questioned.

"Alice. You're such an idiot. Edward probably hasn't asked her yet!" Rose scolded.

"Asked me what?" I wondered in confusion.

Rose glared at Alice. "You let it slip. You might as well tell her." Rose spat.

Alice sighed, turning to me and letting go of my hand. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Edward anything until he actually asks you."

I nodded.

"The charity ball is a big celebration at the end of each year that Jasper's law firm throws. They do it to help raise money for underprivileged kids.

"Anyway. It's this huge thing with a lot of important people and it's a big ass event. All the men are supposed to have partners and, obviously, Rose and I go with our husbands. But this is the first year Edward has accepted his invitation." She told me.

"You mean, he's never brought any of his previous girlfriends?" I wondered.

"Nope." Rose shook her head.

"And you think he'll ask me?" My eyebrows flew up onto my forehead.

"We know he'll ask you. He never has accepted his invitation before, and, this year he has." Alice informed me. "He'll definitely be taking you."

"But he hasn't asked me?" I informed them.

"Hence the reason I will kill you if you let it slip." Alice warned as she picked up my hand to paint it.

"It's Edward. He'll probably do something totally romantic when asking you." Rose pointed out, filing her own nails.

"But, I've never heard of this charity ball before. Where is it held?" I asked curiously.

Rose and Alice laughed. "Darling, it's in New York." They announced.

"I can't go." I shook my head. "I have Blake to take care of."

"Babe, it's only for one night. And, I'm sure he can stay with Lucy at my parents house." Alice assured.

I couldn't argue with that. It sounded as if they were making sure I went, even if Edward didn't ask me. They wanted me there, and, even though I wanted to argue, it was tempting to go and see what New York was like. I had never been there.

I just hoped Edward asked me. But a part of me knew that he would.

"What do you wear to these types of things?" I wondered.

"I do trade ins with different designers." Alice mumbled. "I get the dresses for all of us, and, give those designers some of my dresses."

"I wore Versace last year." Rose smiled. "I hope I can wear Louis Vuitton this year."

"I'm working on it." Alice sang.

My eyes widened. _Designer dresses_. I had never worn one in my life. Correction. I had never even seen one in my life. I had never gotten that close.

"I think Bella, you should wear the, Chanel dress." Alice told me.

"Chanel?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." Rose giggled, painting my other hand. "We have dress fittings at Alice's studio in mid November. You should come." Rose invited me.

"I'd love to." I smiled. "That's in three weeks, right?"

"Yep. The second Tuesday in November." Alice told me. "Eleven thirty at my place."

"I'll be there." I told them, retaining the information in my head. "When is the charity ball?" I wondered.

"The seventh of December which is a Saturday. We fly out on the Friday." Rose told me, finishing off the second coat of nail polish on my right hand, as Alice did the left.

"Thank God Edward got that private jet. We can fly in style." Alice hummed.

Rose nudged her, likely at my expression. I was shocked. "He might have plans to just take Bella on her own."

It looked like Rose was covering up something, or she was being cautious of what Edward may be thinking. It sounded like him to make a romantic trip out of it all. She was probably slowing Alice's expectations.

"He'll ask you Bella. Just give him time." Rose assured. "He'll do something romantic." She giggled.

I smiled. That was my Edward. Mr. Romantic.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	118. Talks

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 118: Talks**

I smiled as I watched Edward undress. After having dinner with Blake and getting him all ready for bed, he came upstairs to keep me company in bed. I hadn't moved all day, much to the fact because I couldn't. It was too painful to walk.

"You feeling okay?" Edward wondered, shrugging off his shirt and placing it in the hamper.

"I'm good." I mumbled, tying up my hair in a bun. "How was work?"

"Busy. I had two surgery's." He told me. "Plus, it didn't help that Angela stopped by to see me."

"Really?" I gasped, my mouth wide open.

"Yeah." He nodded, sounding as disbelieved as I did. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw here."

"What did she say? What did you say?" I rambled, wanting to know everything.

"Well, I didn't want to talk to her. I had just done two surgery's and was headed on my way home, so it was a bad time for her to catch me," Edward started. "Anyway, she comes up and is all like 'please don't get your lawyers involved' and all that crap." He rolled his eyes.

"You told her to piss off?" I concluded.

"Yeah, but in a nicer way." Edward agreed. "Then she just started to beg, saying she would do anything. I just told her it was in my dad's hands right now, since he is the one dealing with her and this case."

"Did she back off after that?"

"No. She followed me into the parking lot, still begging. That was when I told her to 'piss off' in the mean way." He chuckled to himself, pulling on his pajama pants.

"I say she was shocked to hear such language come out of your mouth." I giggled, snuggling up to him as he crawled into bed.

"I missed you, today." I admitted, kissing his chest.

"I missed you, too, baby." Edward kissed my lips. "It was a long day without my baby."

I smiled, snuggling closer to him. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my Bella." He stole another kiss, softly caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"What's that?" I wondered, pointing to an elegant looking envelope on his bedside table.

"Oh, this?" He questioned, softly picking it up. "It's nothing, just a card I got." He shrugged, smoothly sliding it into his bedside drawer.

I presumed it was the invitation for the charity ball that Alice and Rose were telling me about earlier. It was too fancy to be _just_ a card. I let the topic go. Not questioning Edward further. He'd tell me in his own time, I hoped.

"What did you do today?" Edward changed the subject.

I shrugged. "Your mom stopped by, followed by your sisters." I informed him.

"Oh, yeah? How were they?" He wondered, holding my hand in his.

"They were all good." I smiled. "Alice and Rose painted my nails." I held them up for him to see.

"Beautiful." He kissed my fingertips.

"Thanks." I blushed, smiling. "And your mom just came by for a quick visit to see how I was." I mumbled.

"That was nice." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was. It made my afternoon go a little bit faster." I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you getting bored?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

"Kind of. I have nothing to do." I frowned.

"Nothing to do? Maybe we need to get you something to do." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Maybe."

"So, you excited about Halloween this weekend?" Edward wondered.

"Yeah. I have to take Blake to get his outfit." I told him.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Edward said, and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I'll go get his costume on Thursday."

"I'll come with." Edward announced.

"You don't need to."

"I want to." He assured. "It's my first halloween with Blake. I want to do it."

"Alright." I couldn't argue with that.

"I invited your dad and Sue to tag along on Halloween night." Edward informed me.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You told me that you wanted me to get to know him better, so I took the curtesy of ringing him."

"That was sweet." I smiled, kissing his lips.

"I thought you would think so." Edward teased, kissing me back. "Dr. Carson was asking about you today."

"Really? What you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her you were doing good. Eating. Drinking. Taking your pills. She seems happy with the progress you're making." He told me, sinking down into a lying position.

"That's a good sign. Maybe we'll be able to have sex again sometime soon." I whispered with a sigh, sinking down into bed with him.

"That would be amazing. But. I want you to get fully better again before we do that. There is no point in having sex if you're in pain." He told me, closing his eyes.

"Yeah." I agreed, snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight, sexy." I kissed his lips.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	119. Costume

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 119: Costume**

"Momma, look." Blake said excitedly. "It's Buzz Lightyear." He squealed, running over and jumping on the spot as he pointed to his favorite cartoon characters costume.

I smiled. "You want to try it on?"

"Yep." He nodded.

Blake, Edward and I were at the costume shop that was in the middle of town. I had been on bed rest for a few days, and was enjoying being able to walk again. I was still sore and found it hard to bend down, but I was back to being able to walk.

Edward had made sure that I stayed on bed rest by having Roberto in the house. He didn't want me to move from the bed at any time, except for a bathroom break. I will admit he was being a little controlling, but I could see the worry shine through anytime I moved. He wanted me to be safe and get back to my normal self. I appreciated that.

"Can you grab that size?" I asked Edward, pointing to the costume that he had to bend down to get. "Thanks." I smiled as he gave it to me.

"Can we try it on?" Blake asked.

"Sure." I nodded. "Do you want to look for any more costumes?" I asked, looking around the room and seeing many more.

"Nope." He shook his head. "I want this one."

"Okay, well dad is going to help you try it on." I gave Edward the costume and watched them go into the changing room.

I giggled as Blake came out. He looked so adorable. "Aw." I let slip from my mouth.

Blake giggled as he looked at himself in the mirror. I could see the excitement in his eyes. "I wanna this one." He jumped up and down.

"Okay. We'll get you this one." I clapped, "Go change."

Edward and Blake went back into the changing room and Blake came out a few minutes later dressed in his clothes. Edward held the costume in his hands, and while I got distracted looking at clothes for Blake to wear to school; Edward bought the costume.

"Why did you do that?" I scolded, as we walked down the street to get ice-cream.

"He is my son, too." Edward said.

"I know, but why didn't you tell me?" I felt myself losing the argument.

"Do I have too?" Edward shot back.

"Uh, kinda." I nodded.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled to himself. "It's bought, so lets leave the topic at rest." He told me.

"Whatever." I mimicked, and I knew that made his blood boil just a little bit. "I'm buying ice-cream." I announced as we went in.

"Whatever." Edward shrugged.

"Shut up." I nudged him with my elbow, ordering the ice-cream that everyone wanted.

We all sat in a booth in the corner and ate in silence. "You excited for halloween?" Edward asked Blake as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah." Blake nodded. "I wanna get loads and loads of sweets."

"Are you going to give me some?" Edward ruffled his hair.

"No." Blake shook his head.

"No!" Edward said in playful shock.

"Of course, daddy." Blake giggled playfully.

"Ah, thanks bud." Edward pulled him in for a tight hug as he kissed his cheek. They were so cute together. I couldn't get over how much love they had for each other.

After eating ice-cream, we all piled back into Edward's Range Rover. We drove around for a bit, seeing all the different houses on Edward's block. They weren't even close to how big Edward's was, but they were still generously sized.

"I love how you have your house hidden behind all these trees." I smiled as we drove through the forest to get to the house.

"Yeah. I didn't want anyone knowing about this place. So a mile and a half of forest seemed to fit." He opened the entrance gate into the house.

"We're home." Blake clapped from the backseat.

I guess I should sell my old home, now!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER LATER.***


	120. Invitation

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 120: Invitation**

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I was in Alice's house getting my dress fittings done. She had given me a Roberto Cavalli dress to try on. It was gorgeous. And the slim shape of it really suited me, as well as the deep plunging V-neck. Plus, the red silk was really sexy, especially to touch. I knew Edward would love it.

"What do you think?" Alice wondered, sticking a pin where the dress needed to be tailored a little bit.

"I love it." I smiled. "It's stunning."

"You're stunning." Alice corrected, making me blush.

"I really do like it." I smiled.

"Then you shall be the one wearing it." She said giddily.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"No problem. Let's get you some shoes." She took my hand and lead me into her closet.

"What size feet are you?" She wondered.

"Seven and a half, or, eight." I shrugged.

"Okay." She took some boxes down from her shelf.

"Try these on." She gave me a pair of black pumps. They were high, but they were so gorgeous that I was determined to be able to walk in them.

"Stand up." Alice ordered softly, brining me over to the floor to ceiling mirror.

I stood up and lifted the dress a little to see the shoes. "Perfect." Alice sang, clapping her hands.

I smiled, hugging her. "Thank you so much for this. I love everything I'm wearing." I said, feeling myself tear up.

"Why're you crying." She reached up and wiped my cheeks.

"He hasn't asked me yet. I mean, what if he doesn't ask me?" I wailed.

"He will." She assured. "Lets get you out of this dress and have some lunch. We can talk about it." She unzipped me.

I took off the shoes and dress, getting back into my clothes and being careful of my bandaged wound. I used the toilet before following Alice downstairs and helping her with the coffee and sandwhiches.

"What if he doesn't ask me?" I panicked as we sat down at Alice's dining room table.

"He will." She assured.

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"Because. He wouldn't have replied if he weren't going to ask you." Alice mumbled. I could tell she regretted telling me.

"I'm just worried that he'll go on his own."

"The invitation was for him and a guest. He's bringing someone. And that someone is, you." Alice told me, eating her salad sandwich.

"I hope its me." My heart thundered in my chest. Edward wasn't the one to cheat or lie or do any of that. I trusted him. I just wondered if he was going to bring someone from work or maybe a friend, and not me.

"You shouldn't worry so much. The charity ball is a month and a half away. He will ask you, just be patient." Alice advised.

I sighed. "I'll be crushed if he doesn't ask me." I admitted.

"Does it mean that much to you?" Alice wondered.

"Kinda, yeah." I nodded. "I mean, this is a big thing for him, right?" I questioned. Alice nodded. "He's never gone with anybody before. He's never even been to the charity ball, after years of being invited. So, if he accepted this year and doesn't invite me, his everything, I will feel as if I was dropped to the bottom of his priority list." I explained.

"This charity ball is a big deal to you and your family, and I think going to it, I'll really feel like one of you guys. A Cullen. But, if I don't go, I know I'll feel crushed and want to know, 'why'." I explained further.

"I get it." Alice assured. "It's a big thing that he accepted the invite, and I understand why you're worried about him not inviting you. I would be curious too, to know the reason why he wouldn't invite you. But. I'm almost positive that he will.

"He loves you. I see it in the way he looks at you. He'll take you to this charity ball with him. It wouldn't be like Edward if he didn't." She told me with a smile.

I just nodded, still skeptical.

If Edward didn't ask me by the first weekend in November, a week after halloween, I would confront him about the charity ball. I would ask who he was bringing and if he planned on _us_ going together.

After eating lunch with Alice, aimlessly talking about different topics, I left to head home. Blake would be here in an hour and I wanted to prepare for his arrival. Plus, I wanted to take a sneaky peek into Edward's bedside drawer.

I know it was an invasion of privacy to look through his drawer, but I was desperate to see what the invitation looked like. I didn't want it to seem as if I didn't trust Edward, because I completely did. I just wanted to see what the invitation said.

I drove through the gates and into the driveway. I parked the car out front and slowly made my way inside. I was getting better at walking, although I was still as slow as a snail while moving about. But I was getting my confidence back.

I opened the front door, smiling at Roberto as I saw him in the kitchen. He was making soup for Blake, and his favorite bread. I made my way up to Blake's room and got his comfortable clothes set out on the bed and his toy box out into the open.

I made sure the hallway was clean before walking into my room. I sat on Edward's side of the bed and softly opened his drawer, not wanting to make a sound. I frowned as I looked past the condoms and at the empty space. Nothing.

I hadn't seen him take it to work. I rummaged through his drawer a bit. Still nothing.

I sighed loudly in frustration. I guess I was just going to have to wait and see if he would ask me himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	121. Halloween

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry this is up so late. I'm sick with the flu and didn't feel like writing at all, but with your amazing support and reviews, I managed to write this chapter. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 121: Halloween**

"You look so handsome." I gushed, looking at Blake in his Buzz Lightyear costume as he stood next to Lucy while the whole family took photographs of them both.

Blake and Lucy had just changed into their halloween costumes after the whole family had a nice sit down meal together. It was even better because my dad and Sue had been invited to dinner, also. It meant that my dad got to meet Edward's family, which meant a lot to me.

My dad seemed comfortable around the Cullen's. And he and Carlisle even had plans to go fishing this Saturday. Charlie really seemed to be warming up to Esme and Carlisle, and he really seemed to like Edward. There was definitely potential for a good relationship between the both of them.

I smiled at Blake and Lucy, both of their cheeks bright red from all the attention. Lucy had dressed up as Princess Peach, and looked so cute with her big blonde wig on. She was adorable.

"Momma, stop." Blake pleaded, blocking my camera lens with his hand when it became too overwhelming.

Edward smiled, scooping Blake up into his arms. "What it is, baby?" He wondered, kissing Blake's forehead.

"Momma embarrassing me." His cheeks became redder.

"Aw, I'm sorry." I rubbed his back. "You are just so adorable and I can't help it." I told him, making his cheeks become even more red. If that was possible.

"Daddy, tell her," Blake whined, pouting out his lip.

"Bella," Edward scolded playfully.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything else." I held my hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." Edward winked, making me giggle.

Edward still hadn't asked me to the charity ball, and although the question was on the tip of my tongue half the time I was having a conversation with him, I held it back. I had another week to give him before questioning him about it. I hoped I didn't have to ask him, but for my own conscience, I needed to.

"Come on kids, lets get some candy." Carlisle clapped, holding his old looking lantern.

Blake and Lucy cheered, the both of them taking hold of Carlisle's arm as he lead them out of the house and up the driveway. I saw my dad stiffen at that, obviously a little jealous that Blake's attention was on Carlisle rather than him. He had never had to deal with the rivalry of another Grandpa.

I took Edward's hand, hoping to distract him and Sue by letting them get to know Edward a little better. I wanted Edward and my dad to get to know each other, and I was so happy that Edward made the first step towards having a relationship with him, by inviting my dad and Sue to tag along tonight.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked on ahead of us with Carlisle, Esme and the kids leading us out into the neighborhood. I stayed behind with my parents and Edward.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward. The first time in a stress free environment." My dad patted his back.

My dad was right. The first time he met Edward was when we went to the police station wanting to know who was in my house. And the second, was when I had to get surgery and stay in hospital. This was the first time that my dad and Edward were in a calm environment together.

"You too, Sir." Edward replied with a small chuckle, softly hugging me to his side as we walked slowly along the edge of the road.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my daughter." My dad said to Edward. "You were wonderful on the day that she really needed you." He added.

I hadn't heard a lot of what Edward had done on the day that I had my fallopian tube removed, but all I know is that I appreciated everything he had done for me. And was still doing for me.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Edward responded. "We both had the same goal that day; to make her better."

"I'm glad you're alright, Bells." My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I am too." I agreed. It had been just under two weeks since I had gotten my fallopian tube taken out, and I was feeling a lot better.

But what made me feel even better, was that my dad was here. I hadn't seen him in a while with everything that was going on in our lives. I had missed him. It meant a lot to me that he was here. I wished he was there more when I was in hospital, but with work commitments, I understood him being called away.

"Did Edward tell you that we have arrangements to go to the shooting range tomorrow?" My dad announced.

"No. He didn't." I looked up at Edward, who just shrugged.

"He says he never has shot a gun, I figured I could show him how." My dad smiled. "It's always fun to teach a rookie."

I giggled. "I wish I was there to see it."

"I'll make sure to get a few pictures." My dad played along, kissing the side of my head.

We caught up with the family and I smiled, taking pictures as I watched Blake and Lucy run up to the first house on the street. They took handfuls of candy and ran to the next house, both of them giggling and screaming as they worked there way through the neighborhood.

"How was your trip to New York, Edward?" My dad wondered, walking beside him.

"It was good, Sir. Mostly boring without Bella and Blake." He said.

My dad sighed. "How many times do I have to say 'call me Charlie'. Sir makes me feel like an old man."

"Sorry. Charlie." Edward corrected with a chuckle.

"Are you starting to get used to the noise of a kid in the house?" My dad tested.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "It's nice to have Blake around all the time. I love the noise he makes. It makes the house feel less dead. I dunno', he and Bella just fit perfectly into my life." Edward smiled happily.

I felt my heart pound loudly at his words. He was so sweet. I just wanted to press a good hard kiss on his lips.

"It's nice to see Blake around such a good role model. That Mike guy was a prick." My dad shook his head in anger. "Blake is fond of you. The way he talks about you, it's like you mean everything to him. I'm glad he has you." My dad smiled over at Edward, looking proud.

I think Edward just got my dad's approval.

"Thank you, Charlie. That means a hell of a lot." Edward smiled so widely, his cheeks must have hurt.

"Daddy, look." Blake came running up to Edward.

Edward caught him and threw him up into the air and caught him. "What is it?" He asked in excitement.

"My candy." Blake held up his bag for Edward to see.

"Wow. You got so much. Well done." Edward praised. "That's so good."

Blake smiled proudly. "Can I eat some on the way back home?"

Edward looked at me. I nodded. I was too happy to say no, even though I knew Blake would go crazy if I didn't monitor what he ate. But I didn't really care right now. He could go crazy if he liked.

My Edward and my dad got along. That was amazing. It was lightyears away from what my dad and Mike had. Lightyears.

We all walked back to the Cullen's house. Blake fell asleep in Edward's arms as we walked through the dark streets. Lucy managed to stay awake, chewing on some toffee sweets as we all tiredly went to our cars.

Everyone hugged each other goodnight, and with Edward promising to see my dad tomorrow at the shooting range, we drove home. The both of us satisfied with the night we had had.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	122. First Day Back

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm feeling a little better:) Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 122: First Day Back**

"You ready?" Edward wondered.

We were both sat parked in his Range Rover outside the hospital. It was my first day back, and before I got to go back to working, I had to be cleared by Dr. Carson. I was almost certain that she would clear me, but it was Angela that I was worried about.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"You sure?" Edward asked, being thorough.

"I'm ready." I nodded in determination.

I was sick of staying at home. I was ready to do this. I could go back to work. I could get past the anger I had for Angela and ignore her all day. If I couldn't, then I would go home. It proved I wasn't ready to be back here.

"Okay. Lets go." Edward said, opening his car door and then shutting it.

I breathed in and out evenly. I could do this.

I looked up at Edward as he opened my car door and smiled. I took his hand and we walked into the building together. A lot of people stared. A lot. I was presuming that they all knew about what had happened to me.

"Come on. I'll go and see Dr. Carson with you." Edward lead me over to the elevators.

"I can do it on my own." I assured, clutching his hand. I didn't want him going anywhere, but I was saying it to assure him that I was going to be alright on my own.

"No. I'll come with you. I don't have surgery until ten, I got time." He smiled.

"Okay." I agreed, happy that I got to be with him for just a little longer.

We walked to Dr. Carson's office and were the first in. I took a seat on the exam table and waited for her to check me.

"Have you had any headaches, nausea, stomach pain or dizziness?" Dr. Carson wondered.

"No." I lied. I had been having a few headaches.

"She had a 101 temperature two nights ago." Edward told her.

"But I was fine." I glared at him. I couldn't believe he told her. This could keep me away from work for another week. "I took fluids, made sure to take my medication. I was fine." I assured her.

"Any swelling around the wound or abdomen? Numb fingers or toes? Any difficulty breathings?" Dr. Carson wondered, pressing down on my wound.

"No." I shook my head.

"Edward?" She checked.

"Not that I've noticed." He responded, looking at me as I gripped the exam table. She was pressing down hard on my wound and it hurt. A lot.

"That causing pain or discomfort?" Dr. Carson looked at me, her eyes filling with concern.

"A bit of both. But it's just when you press down hard." I mumbled.

Dr. Carson stopped poking at me and sat down. She wrote on my chart. I gulped. I glanced over at Edward and he gave me a reassuring smile. I looked back at her and waited for her to say something.

"Well...?" I finally lost patience.

"I think you're okay to go back to work." Dr. Carson announced.

The biggest smile broke out across my face. "Thank you." I giggled.

"But." She warned. "Only a four hour shift. I don't want to overwork you." She smiled.

"Yay. Thank you so much. I get to work." I clapped.

Edward and she both laughed at me. I got up off the exam table and hugged Dr. Carson. She looked stunned, but hugged me back. "I'll see you in four weeks." She called out.

I waved goodbye as I walked out the door with Edward. "This is amazing news." I giggled.

"It is. Congratulations." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Thanks." I kissed him back. "I'll see you later. How about a coffee break at 11?" I wondered.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you soon, beautiful." He gave me one last kiss.

"Bye, baby." I softly hugged him, letting his hand go.

I sucked in a breath as I watched him walk around the corner. I was alone! I breathed in and out, trying to keep my calm. I hoped that I could get through this day. I was determined to. But I don't know if determination was enough to overcome my anger. I wanted to stay as far away from Angela as possible, but it would be hard as we both worked on the same ward.

I slowly walked to the nurses lounge, continuing to get stared at. I opened my locker and took out my scrubs. I changed into them and pinned my ID card to my breast pocket.

"Shit." I heard a woman gasp.

"Shit is going to go down in here." I heard another person say from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing Angela. She was looking at me. But I just rolled my eyes and got the rest of my stuff. I made it to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"Get off of me." I said to her, shrugging her off.

"Lets talk." She pleaded.

"Get away from me." I became angered. I was trying to keep a lid on myself, but I could feel it trying to burst its way open.

"Bella. Angela." Carlisle's voice came from down the hall, full of authority.

I looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him to help me. I didn't want this. I wanted to be left alone on my first day back at work. I didn't want to be harassed.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"We were just talking." Angela covered.

"She harassing me." I explained, shooting a glare towards Angela.

"Bella with me. Ms. Weber, I take it that you will be getting back to work." Carlisle eyed her, causing Angela to nod and walk away from us.

"Thank you." I breathed when she was out of sight.

"You're welcome. She's not working as a nurse, she's just doing chart work. She can't work with this court case hanging over her head." He explained.

"Court case?" I questioned, my eyebrows mashing together in a line.

"Yes. The board of health got word of what happened and is taking action. It has nothing to do with us. But them." Carlisle informed me.

"How?"

"I have no clue. I'm thinking they heard about the case we had against her and decided to take it over for us. She made a big offense. It needs to be dealt with." Carlisle said. "But. In the meantime, I'm going to have you working..."

"Please don't place me with Edward." I begged. "We see each other at home, and if it's at work, it'll be too much." I lied. I would love to work with Edward. But I knew if I did, then he would hover over me the whole time and make sure I was alright every five minutes. And although I loved him for it. I didn't want that.

"Alright then. How about you be my scrub nurse?" He wondered.

"Perfect. I'd love it. Where do we start?" I wondered.

"OR 2." Carlisle smiled, leading me down the hallway.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	123. He'll Ask

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 123: He'll Ask**

"How was your first day back?" Edward wondered with a smile.

"It was good." I nodded. "I was your dads scrub nurse."

"Really? What happened to working on your ward?"

"Angela." I explained. "She tried talking to me, but luckily your dad came and saved the day."

"What'd she say?" Edward asked, his jaw tensing.

"Nothing much. She tried asking to talk to me. I told her to piss off. Then she grabbed my arm and your dad came." I shrugged, lying back in bed.

"She grabbed your arm? Bitch." Edward became angered.

"Yeah. But it was okay." I mumbled. "The rest of my day was good." I added. "What did you do?"

"I had surgery this morning, then I went to the shooting range with your dad." Edward smiled. "That was awesome."

"Oh, really? Did you do well?" I wondered, smiling.

Edward laughed. "I was so bad at it. I couldn't hit any mark. It was embarrassing."

I giggled. "Aw. I'm sure you looked so cute."

"Frustrated, more like." He mumbled with a smile. "It was nice though to spend time with your dad. He's a cool guy."

"He is." I agreed.

"And after we went to the shooting range, we had a beer at the diner before I went back to work." Edward said.

"Went back to work? Did you have another surgery?" I wondered.

"No. I worked in my office here." Edward shrugged. "I got a call. I have to go to New York, again."

I felt my heart sink. Would he use this trip to cover up going to the charity ball?

"Really?" I choked out, covering my disappointment with a cough. "When?"

"In, like, December." He mumbled, his voice distant as he looked at his iPad. He was definitely covering this trip up by saying it was a business trip, when he would be going to the charity ball.

"Oh," I said in disappointment.

"Oh?" Edward questioned, looking over at me.

"I'm just going to really miss you. And it's near Christmas." I lied, frowning.

"Aw. How about I make it up to you with dinner this Friday night?" He wondered, leaning across to kiss my cheek.

I forced a smile. "That'd be great." I nodded, gulping back a sob. I expected him to ask me. Why wouldn't he ask me?

"What date are you going?" I wondered, wanting more information.

"Um," He went through his schedule on his iPad. "The sixth of December. I fly out on the Friday and do a weekend out there. I'll be home Sunday night."

He was going to the charity ball. He was going to go without me. But if not with me, with who? That's what I was panicked about. Alice said everyone goes with their 'partners'. I was his partner.

I felt my heart thunder in my chest. Maybe he would ask me at dinner on Friday?

"Where are we going for dinner?" I wanted to know if it would be formal or casual.

"I dunno." Edward shrugged, putting his iPad in his bedside drawer.

I breathed in deeply. There was still a chance of me being asked. He would do it this Friday. I hoped he would, anyway. I would know once I knew what restaurant we would be going too.

If it was formal, I was going. He would make a romantic night out of it and ask me. If it wasn't formal, I was fucked. I would have to ask who he was going with and confront him about it all.

I rolled over on my side and clutched the covers to my chest. I rested my head comfortably on the pillow and reached out to turn off my bedside light. I sighed and closed my eyes, tensing as I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

I don't know why I felt like pushing Edward away. He had done nothing wrong that I knew of. He was an amazing man and I knew he would never do anything to hurt Blake or I.

I was just overreacting about the whole thing. He could be meeting business clients at this charity ball? He could have to make an appearance and show some clients around New York. I knew nothing about it. But I was sure Edward would tell me in his own time.

I rolled over and kissed his chest. I didn't need to be angry at him, just yet!

I leaned up and kissed his lips, cupping his face in my hands and letting my tongue enter his mouth. I threw all the passion I had into it and hummed as he softly nibbled at my top lip, taking control from me.

I pulled back, gasping for breath. "What was that for?" He asked with a chuckle.

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again.

I giggled, kissing him a little harder and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I guess I'm already feeling the distance of you going to New York and you haven't even left yet." I frowned, kissing him again.

"You shouldn't worry about me leaving." Edward whispered against my lips, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"I do worry." I responded, letting my lips brush off of his.

"Why?" He wondered, our noses touching.

"Because." I shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"I want to look out for you and take care of you and make sure you're being minded. When you're away from me, I can't do that." I frowned. "I don't like not knowing if you're okay."

"I'm fine. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Edward mumbled against my skin.

"I know that. It's just me being me. I worry. I'm a worrier. I love you and you're mine to take care of." I said, kissing his lips softly and tucking my head into his chest, hearing his heartbeat under my ear.

"I love you for being you." He told me, kissing my shoulder.

I smiled. "I love you for who you are, too."

"Good." He replied. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, sexy." I wrapped my arms around his waist and settled into the bed. I closed my eyes and hummed, breathing in Edward's scent as I felt myself drift into a deep sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	124. Night Out

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you all so much for reviewing. I had to take down Chapter 124 as there was a lot of problems with it, ****i.e. spelling and grammar mistakes. But here it is, hope it's a good read. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 124: Night Out**

I clacked around in my high heels as I walked around the kitchen. Blake was with my dad tonight, they panned on watching some baseball game and having dinner at the diner. I was glad they were spending time with each other, because Blake seemed to be seeing Carlisle a lot more than my dad these days. And although it was nice, I didn't want my dad and Blake to lose the bond they had.

"Babe, you ready?" I called up the stairs.

Edward had just gotten home from work and decided to have a shower. Since I only did a four hour shift, I got a half day, and with Blake not here to run around after, I had loads of time to kill. So, I had been ready for a while.

"Yeah. Five minutes." Edward called back.

"Okay." I replied, sitting on the sofa.

I softly closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the sofa. It had been a long week. I went to work everyday and worked with Carlisle, since Angela was still causing me problems.

She didn't understand that I didn't want to talk about what happened. I couldn't look at her, let alone be able to speak to her face. I had been dodging her all week, but she still managed to get in my way a few times.

Angela always waited for me in the nurses lounge. I would go to work late on purpose, and she'd be standing there by my locker. And after two repetitive mornings like this, I couldn't take it anymore, so I got changed in Edward's office instead.

I opened my eyes, not wanting to think about her. I was going on a date with my handsome man and I couldn't wait to get home tonight and have sweet sex with him. I had gotten the all clear to go ahead and make love with my man. And I planned on getting frisky.

"I'm ready, baby." Edward called out from the bottom of the stairs, slipping on his jacket.

I smiled. He looked so sexy in his slacks and blue shirt. I was proud to call him _mine_.

"I'm loving the pants." I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Armani." He winked, pulling me to him and kissing me a little harder.

"Mm." I hummed into his mouth. "Should we go out or go to bed?"

"Lets go out." Edward smiled. "I want to treat my girl to a nice dinner."

I smiled alongside him as we walked hand in hand out of the house. He just might ask me to the charity ball? I squealed internally, getting excited.

Edward opened my car door for me, and helped me into the car. I smiled. He was so sweet. I watched him walk around to his side and get it. He turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, resting my hand on his thigh.

"I was thinking Port Angels? To that nice italian restaurant." He shrugged.

"Yeah. I'd love too." I nodded. It was a fancy restaurant, so I was thinking he would definitely ask me now.

The ride to Port Angels was pleasant. Edward and I listened to songs that played on the radio and talked about aimless things. It was nice to just be in his company and not compete with Blake. I loved us as a family. But sometimes it was nice to have Edward to myself.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he parked the car. "You've be awfully quiet these last few minutes."

I smiled over at him. "I'm fine." I assured, rubbing his thigh. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He nodded, coming around and opening my door for me. Edward and I walked hand in hand into the restaurant, the hostess bringing us to our seats.

"This is nice." I smiled widely, looking at the tall candles lighting in the center of the table.

"I wanted to do something special. You've had a rough couple of weeks." Edward said.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." I smiled, browsing through the menu. Edward was for sure a keeper. I loved him for all of the things he did for me.

After having the waiter take are orders, we sat having a glass of wine each. "I love what you're wearing." Edward mumbled, gesturing towards my blue silk blouse and black skirt.

"Thank you. Alice gave it to me." I told him. Alice had given it to me on the day of our dress fittings. She gave me a lot of stuff, mainly because it was part of her collection and she gave samples to all the girls in the family. I was honored that she accepted me like a sister.

"When did you see Alice?" Edward questioned.

"When she and Rosalie came over to do my nails." I covered up.

He nodded, looking as if he were processing something. The conversation became awkward and I gulped, struggling to find a new topic.

"So, this business trip in New York...what will you be doing?" I wondered, not knowing what other topic to use in conversation.

"Just a few meetings." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay. So, you're meeting clients?" I clarified.

"Yeah." Edward nodded, smiling as they waiter brought over dinner. He seemed to like that he had been save by the waiters interruption. I sighed. He wasn't going to ask. With the way things were going, nothing was going to happen. It was just dinner we were having.

I felt my heart sink and my expression fall. It was hard to force a smile all the way through dinner, but I managed to wing it. I was completely crushed like a bug when Edward paid the bill and stood up, ready for us to go.

I stood up and walked out with him, expecting for something else to happen, but it never did. He didn't suggest we go for a walk or get ice-cream. There was none of that.

We got back to the car and I became shocked, my body frozen. I really wasn't going to New York with him. After the dress fittings, the excitement and the built up anticipation. It wasn't going to happen.

I shook my head and held back the huge lump in my throat, as he drove home. What did I say to him? How do I say it? How would I tell him that I knew all about this Charity Ball that I hadn't been invited to?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	125. What?

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you for reviewing and supporting this story. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 125: What?**

Edward drove through the streets, making his way home. I looked out my window, covering my face by throwing my hair over my shoulder. I was shielding myself from him.

I felt my eyes sting. I really thought he would ask me! I was crushed. I hadn't expected this outcome. At all. I had gotten my hopes up.

Edward stopped at the entrance gates to the house. I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to cave at the urge to look. I didn't want to look at him right now. I didn't want him to see me cry or think I was a crybaby.

He parked the car in front of the house. I half expected him to get out, but he didn't. He stayed seated beside me and took the keys out of the ignition. The both of us didn't move, an eerie silence in the car.

I wiped the tears that came down my face, frowning as I heard Edward start to laugh. What did he find funny?

I looked over at him with a tear stricken face.

"You're coming to New York with me, right?" Edward looked over at me with a cheeky smile.

"What?" I choked out between sobs.

"I know Alice told you about the Charity Ball." He stated. "She can't keep a secret."

"What?" I repeated. I was so confused.

"I'm asking you to come to New York with me and attend this Charity Ball that I know Rosalie and Alice told you about." Edward spelled it out.

I slapped his shoulder as he chuckled. "Why did you lead me on?" I wailed. I was in hysterics. I really thought he was going to go without telling me.

"Bella." He laughed.

"It's not funny." I shot back in anger, looking at him as he tried to hold back his giggles.

"Baby," He soothed, rubbing my hand as I cried.

I watched Edward as he got out of the car, rushing around to my side. He opened my door and unbuckled my seatbelt. I stood up and he slid onto my seat, holding me on his lap.

"I thought you would go without telling me." I clutched his shirt, sniffling.

"I would never." He rubbed my back, holding me tightly to him.

"How long have you known?" I wondered.

"The invitation came in a few weeks ago."

"No, Edward. How long have you known that I knew about the Charity Ball?" I questioned, rubbing my red raw eyes.

"Oh. Um, since Alice called wanting to remind you that you had a dress fitting. That gave it away right there."

"She called?" I exclaimed, choking out through a sob.

"Yeah. One thing about my sister, she always lets something slip. That's why you never tell her anything." Edward advised.

"I'd love to go to New York with you." I hiccuped, accepting his invite.

"Good." He smiled. "Because, I already had my parents agree to watch Blake for us."

I giggled. "You're such a sneak." I snuggled into his embrace.

"I am." He agreed. "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't ask you."

I shrugged. "I thought you might have had other plans. I dunno. Maybe you could've had plans to meet up with some business clients." I shrugged, wiping my face. "You were certainly stringing me along that way."

"Business? On the weekend? Are you crazy?" He exclaimed.

"No. But. Maybe a little naive?"

"Oh, my Bella!" Edward kissed my cheeks. "How I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." I whispered, hugging him tightly as I tried to get my breathing under control. "What do you say to going upstairs and making love?" I wondered.

He smiled. "You got cleared."

"I got cleared." I giggled. I was so happy right now.

Edward captured my lips with his. I hummed and sat up, moving so that I was straddling Edward's lap with my knees on either side of his hips. We both moaned out when our bodies brushed against one another. It had been way too long since we had made love.

Edward set his hands under my skirt on my bum, his thumbs moving back and forth in circles over my panties. "You're so gorgeous." He looked into my eyes, pulling back from the kiss.

I breathed, catching my breath. "And you're sexy." I pushed my hips into his, making him groan. He made the sexiest sounds.

"You're such a naughty little girl." He licked at my lips, softly biting down hard on my bottom lip.

I gasped, pressing my body to his chest as my eyes fell closed when he pushed his hips up into mine. I rested my forehead against his, looking into his eyes as his hands dipped into my panties.

"Can I take these of, baby?" He wondered, his fingers inching towards my body.

I nodded, humming as his fingers hit where I wanted them too. "That feels so good." I moaned out loudly as he moved his fingers over my body.

One of his hands slipped out of my panties, likely to take them off. I screamed involuntarily as his seat suddenly reclined backwards, the both of us falling with it. I giggled against his cheek, embarrassed for overreacting like that.

"You want to do this in the care?" I asked a smug looking Edward.

"Why not?" He wondered, closing the door so the cold air wasn't hitting us anymore.

"Got a condom?" I wondered.

"In my wallet." He replied.

I let my hand run down his chest, rubbing him over his pants as I went back and forth between each pocket, finding his wallet. I slipped my hand in and brought his wallet back out with it.

I opened it up, bypassing the credit cards and money and finding what I wanted. "Right next to the one-hundred dollar bill." I rubbed my hips against Edward's as I took the condom out of his wallet, holding it up to show him.

He smiled, his hands pulling down my panties. I moaned. I bit down on my bottom lip as his fingers rubbed my wet body. I lay my forehead on his chest, trying to catch my breath as he brought me over the edge.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned, holding his hand where I wanted it.

I smiled at him as we made eye contact. "Any chance you can move this seat back so I can get down to him?" I wondered, licking my lips as I touched the hardness in his pants.

With one click of a button, the seat was moved backwards. I smiled, kicking off my panties the rest of the way and pulling off my high heels. I kneeled down on the floor, my hands rubbing Edward over his pants.

"You like that?" I wondered, unbuckling his belt.

"Yeah." He nodded eagerly.

I smiled. "Good." I took him out of his boxers and into my mouth. "Mm." I hummed exaggeratedly as I sucked on him. "So hard and big."

"Fuck." Edward's hands knotted in my hard as I swirled my tongue around him. "Uh, Bella, get up here." He pulled me up onto his lap. "I need to be in you."

I giggled, kissing his lips. I tore the condom foil off and rolled it onto his hard body. I pressed my chest against Edward's and held onto his shoulders. "You ready?" He wondered.

I moaned as I felt Edward's hands find their way under my skirt, lifting me so that I was over his hardness. "Yeah." I nodded, looking him in the eyes.

We both moaned out loudly as he slid into me. It had been the first time in weeks. It felt so good, even better than I remembered.

"Ah," I screamed out as Edward moved in me.

"Mm, come on." He thrust harder, making me feel a load of warmth knot in my core.

"Edward." I gasped as he moved even faster, making me come hard around him.

Edward kept moving in me, making me come again with him for the second time. I breathed in hard, catching my breath as I wrapped my sweaty arms around Edward's neck, resting my forehead against the lower part of his cheek.

"You alright?" He wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah." I breathed. "That was amazing."

"It was." He agreed.

"You want to go upstairs for round two?" I giggled, looking into his eyes.

"I sure as hell do." Edward replied, lifting me up and bringing me inside.

Tonight had been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better way to be asked to the Charity Ball.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	126. Morning Snuggles

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 126: Morning Snuggles**

"You excited to meet all my friends?" Edward wondered as I lay my head on his chest.

It was Saturday morning and we had woken up about an hour ago and after having breakfast, we hopped back into bed. i snuggled up to Edward's side and hummed at the warmth of his body.

"Yeah." I nodded in reply. "I hope I can connect well with them and it won't be awkward." I felt myself becoming nervous.

"They'll love you. If I love you, they'll love you." He assured.

"What are they like?" I wondered.

"They're really nice. Not the self centered snobs like a lot of other people in New york."

"But they have a lot of cash?" I giggled. "Nice, rich people?"

"Basically, yeah." Edward nodded. "They are nothing like my grandparents. Don't worry about that." He assured, rubbing my shoulders in a soothing gesture.

I had met Edward's grandparents at a family get together. Esme's parents weren't the nicest people in the world, they were actually the meanest people I had ever met.

"Believe me. I know you would never hang around with anyone as snobby as your grandparents."

"You take the cake on that one." Edward smiled, leaning down and kissing my lips. "I love you." He breathed.

"I love you, too." I kissed him back. "I loved last night."

Edward chuckled. "You were crying for most of it."

"Hey," I defended. "you lead me on. I was thinking you were going to go to the charity ball without telling me. And in worst case scenario, with someone else."

Edward squeezed me to his chest. "Who else would I go with? You are the one and only."

I smiled. "How did you know I knew? What gave it away?" I wondered curiously.

"I didn't know for sure, but after Alice rang talking about some dress for you, I knew getting this dress had a purpose. And with no events coming up in the next few months that you knew about for you to wear this dress, I knew the dress had to be for the Charity Ball. that's what gave it away."

"The dress?" I clarified.

"Yup." He nodded.

"And Alice didn't tell you to ask me?"

"Of course not. She's not like that...although I do think she was dropping a hint." He mumbled, brushing my hair off of my face.

"Well, thank you for asking me. Alice and Rose told me that this is the first year you are going." I softly kissed his lips, running the backs of my fingertips down his jawline.

Edward smiled, softly kissing me back. It was a tender kiss. "I love you. That's why I want you to come with me to New York. I want to proudly present you on my arm as being mine."

I wiped the tears that creeped down from my eyes. "I love you, too." I pulled him down on top of me, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." He whispered into my ear before kissing me. "Just being with you is enough of a thank you." He breathed.

What he said caused more tears to trickle down from my eyes. I giggled at myself. I was such a crybaby. I looked up at Edward's smiling face, feeling his thumbs softly plant themselves on my cheeks and wipe away my tears with one sweep.

He rested his forehead against mine and softly brushed his lips over mine. My eyes fell closed, just enjoying the warmth of his breath cascade over my lips. "Bella. I love you." Edward whispered. He said it so intensely. He really meant it.

I let my eyes softly open, looking up at him. I smiled as our eyes caught each other. "I love you, too."

Edward earned a hard kiss for that loving moment. "Make love to me, again?" I asked, needing to feel him inside of me again after that intense moment. I wanted to feel close to him; to love him.

Edward hummed, his lips capturing mine. That was his answer. I smiled, running my hands through his hair as my legs wrapped around his waist. I loved being this close to him. I loved connecting with him this way; it was always amazing.

I moaned as he bit at my top lip before pulling away to look at me. "You know, I've been thinking." Edward said as he reached over and grabbed a condom.

"Hmm. You've been thinking, what about?" I wondered, coming out of the moment and watching him roll the condom on himself.

"That maybe we need to have a few more little feet running around here." He grunted out as he slid into me.

"Mm," I moaned. "You mean...like a baby?"

"A few babies." He responded, rocking into me. I gasped.

"One at a time, big boy." I scratched his chest. "You don't want to wear me out completely, do you?"

He smiled, dominantly looking down at me. "No. But I want babies with you."

"We'll have loads when we're married. We don't need to rush anything." I assured, moaning aloud as he pounded into me at a fast pace, making us both come.

"I know. I'm just saying...we should plan." He shrugged.

"Plan what? We aren't even married yet."

"But. What if, after, we got married, we could try for a baby?"

"Okay. So, what you're saying is, that when we are on our honeymoon, the condoms come off?" I concluded.

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, when is this honeymoon?" I eyed him skeptically.

"How about we start with you moving in first?" He changed the subject.

I giggled. "I've actually been thinking about that."

"And...?" Edward smiled.

"I'm going to sell my house and move in here." I announced. "There is no need to be going back and forth the whole time when we know we want to be together all the time. We should make one place permanent. And with all these babies coming in the future, we should make your house home." I said. "Plus, Blake loves it here."

Edward smiled, kissing me over and over again. "Lets get you moved in here."

"I was thinking about getting all my clothes brought over here and then we can sell the house after we come back from New York. I don't need the stress of moving getting in the way of my excitement when it's my first time going to the Big Apple."

Edward chuckled. "I like that idea."

"Good. Now lets get showered and collect our baby."

Edward smiled widely. "Lets."

After having amazing shower sex, Edward and I dried off and got ready. I braided my wet hair, not bothered to do anything else with it. I put on light make-up, to add a bit of color to my face.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"I'm ready." I took his hand.

"I can't wait to tell Blake we're moving." I squealed.

"I know. It's exciting." Edward agreed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	127. New York, Here I Come

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 127: New York **

I held Blake tightly to my chest, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "I love you, baby boy." I kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Love you, momma." His little arms tightened around my neck.

"I'll see you on Sunday night, okay?" I told him.

He nodded, pulling away with a smile. "I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek.

"See you later." I stood up after one more hug. It was hard to leave him. I was so attached. "And remember, we are moving into Edward's when we come back." I reminded him. It was something for him to look forward to.

Blake had been so excited the day we had told him that Edward's house would be home forever. He jumped around giggling all day, which made Edward and I so happy.

"I know." Blake clapped in excitement, his legs shaking.

Edward lifted Blake into his arms for a big hug and kissed his cheek, while tickling his side. I smiled as Blake's musical laughter filled my ears. It was what I needed to hear before I went away.

"Love you, bud." Edward told him.

"Love you, daddy." Blake kissed Edward's cheek. "See you sunday." He smiled as Edward put him down on the ground.

"Bye." Edward waved, watching as Blake ran into Esme's arms.

He would be fine. Blake would be treated like a prince here, and I knew he was super comfortable with Carlisle. He would be minded and looked after, I didn't need to worry one bit.

Edward took my hand and helped me into the backseat of the SUV. The driver drove us to Port Angels, and I was surprised that we weren't going any further. I expected us to catch a flight out of Seattle, but Edward had a different idea.

"This is my private jet." He told me, as the car approached a small aircraft.

"Okay." Was all I could say.

Edward chuckled, squeezing my hand. I followed Edward's lead as we got out, holding his hand tightly as he lead me into his private plane.

"Wow." I gasped. "This is nice." My eyes bugged out of my head as I looked at the comfortable, wide cream leather seats and sofa that ran along one side of the plane. This was insane.

"Come on, sit down." Edward told me, sitting on the leather seat and I sat down on the one facing him.

I felt the soft leather seats. They definitely weren't like the standard horrible commercial airline seats. These were super comfortable and baby bum soft. I could fall asleep on one of these.

"Like it?" Edward urged me to say something.

I nodded, lost for words. He travelled like this? All the time? This was a side of life I had never seen before, ever. Or experienced. It was mind-blowing.

"You okay?" Edward wondered.

I looked over at him. "I'm okay. This is just...new." I shrugged, looking at the woman that closed the doors of the jet.

"That's Melody, she makes sure everything is okay during the flight. She's like a flight attendant." Edward informed me.

I nodded, again. I watched Melody as she prepped the plane with a smile on her face. She got the pilot everything he needed and introduced herself to me. She was a sweet girl. She looked young, only in her early-twenties. Her long blonde hair and small height gave a childlike look to her features, making her seem younger.

The flight took off and I looked out the window. It was so strange flying like this. There was no stranger sitting either side of me or bugging me to get up all the time so they could go to the bathroom. I enjoyed this flight so much. Especially because the flying time was cut in half.

Once we were safely airborne, Edward got up and moved around. He was so comfortable on _his_ plane. He took out his iPad and checked the stock markets while getting down his scotch glass and having a bit to drink.

"You want anything, baby?" He wondered.

"What do you have?" I asked.

He looked in his press. "Oreos, white wine, red wine, vodka, crackers, cookies, potato chips and coke."

"So much junk food."

Edward smiled. "I get the munchies a lot. Especially on flights."

"I'll have potato chips and coke." I said, getting out of my seat.

Edward and I sat on the sofa together, snuggling. "How's the business?"

"Good. I'm making money which is nice." Edward told me, looking at many different moving numbers and red and green arrows. I just nodded, not understanding any of it.

I munched on my chips and drank my coke, completely relaxed. I could travel like this anytime. After I was finished my snack, Melody took my rubbish and chucked it away for me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

Edward sipped on his scotch while we flew. "Is that your favorite drink?" I wondered, laying my head on his chest and running my fingers over his shirt in aimless patterns.

"Yeah. Scotch, vodka and white wine are my favorite drinks." He informed me. "You?"

"White wine or vodka." I replied. "I never really got into anything else."

"Really? You'll have to try some more drinks when we go to the bar with my friends tonight." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not sure I'll want to deal with the hangover." I giggled.

"You'll be fine." He assured, the both of us sitting back in our seats as we were about to land at a private air hanger.

The jet descended and I held onto Edward's hand. "Hate this part." I muttered, feeling my stomach flip flop.

Edward squeezed my hand, keeping me close until we touched down safely on the ground. "Now. We're in New York." He smiled. "Ready to go see my place?"

"I'd love to." I assured, kissing his lips before standing up.

Alice had given me an outfit to wear. I was in a short black dress that had short sleeves, and was wearing black high heels. It was a nice dress that suited my shape perfectly.

Edward lead me off of the plane, taking my handbag and helping me into the awaiting car; a Rolls Royce. My eyes were as wide as saucers. I couldn't believe I actually had touched down in New York, on a private jet, and was now in a Rolls Royce going to Edward's penthouse. It was crazy.

The drive to Edward's apartment building was more than pleasant. I smiled as I looked out the car window. I was blown away with what I saw. The tall buildings, bust streets and different accents were all new things to take in.

"We're here." Edward whispered as the car stopped. I blew out a breath, following him into the tall, tall building. Just by seeing the lobby I knew his apartment would be lavish.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	128. Penthouse

**A/N - Hey guys. Here is tomorrows chapter a little early. I hope you enjoy it! I have posted pictures on my blog so you can see a few things from this chapter and the previous chapters. - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 128: Penthouse**

"Wow, baby." I gasped as Edward opened his penthouse door and walked me in. "This is incredible." I softly touched the white silk sofa as we walked into the living room. Everything was so lavish.

"You like it?" Edward questioned, putting down his keys on the hall table.

"I love it." I smiled. I could definitely see myself staying here.

"Come on and I'll show you around." Edward smiled, taking my hand and leading me from the living room, into the kitchen.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed, reaching out and letting my hand glide across the smooth marble counter top. I looked up at the three lights hanging from the ceiling. "I love the lights. They're so cool."

"Yeah? My mom gave me them as a house warming gift. I wasn't so sure at first, but I do really like them now." He told me, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

Edward lead me back down the hallway and into the dining room. "The view." I exclaimed, bypassing the table and looking out at New York city. "I can't believe this place is yours." I mumbled to Edward as he snuggled up to my back, his arms snaking around my waist.

"Ours." Edward corrected. "What's mine is yours." He whispered into my ear, his warm breathe tickling me. "Come and see the bedroom." Edward muttered, kissing my shoulder before standing upright and walking with me across the hall.

We passed two doors before he opened the last door at the end of the corridor. "This is my room." He announced, walking us in.

"Wow." I smiled. I could definitely picture us cuddled up together looking out at the view. "I love the bed." I sat down on the soft mattress.

Edward laughed. "We'll break it in..." He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "I'll be right back." He told me, sauntering out of the room.

I looked around. Everything in here, from the lights to the furniture was absolutely breathtaking. It was unbelievable. I knew Edward's house back in Forks was amazing, but seeing this place, really set in stone how well off he was.

"Babe." Edward said, coming into the room. "Our bags are here." He told me, placing my suitcase down and then his.

I looked at his Louis Vuitton suitcase next to my standard cheap suitcase. The difference was so obvious. Edward was wealthy and I wasn't. But I couldn't have cared less because he loves me and I love him.

"You want to rest for a little bit, before going out and meeting my friends tonight?" Edward wondered.

I nodded. "Sure. I'd love to." I hummed, resting back on the bed.

I giggled as Edward crawled on top of me, kissing my lips hard. "You are so sexy in this dress." He hummed, leaning down to kiss at my neck.

"Well, getting my make-up done, hair done, and being styled. It really gives me a peak at what Alice and Rosalie's lives are really like." I told him, setting my hands on his cheeks.

"And what your life will be like. Or, what your life is becoming." Edward whispered back.

I frowned. "I don't need any of that. I'm no celebrity. I'm not important."

Edward looked me in the eyes. What I had said came out the wrong way. "Of course you're important. Getting all that done is how the Cullen's live. Rose is a model, she is around celebrities and other famous models all the time. Alice is a fashion designer, who has celebrities wearing her clothes all the time. It's who we are." Edward shrugged. "It's how we were brought up. And I don't expect you to approve of it or want it, but all of that will always be on offer to you."

"But I don't like the idea of spending..." Edward pressed his lips to mine.

"Shut up about the money. Forget about it." He ordered. "It's your first time in New York. Have fun." He urged.

I smiled, kissing him back. "Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"You didn't ruin anything." He assured. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed him hard, wrapping my legs around his hips.

Edward moaned into my mouth, his tongue playing with mine. I moaned loudly as I felt him drop his weight on top of me, his hard erection pressing against my body. "Shit." I heard him moan as he pulled away from my mouth.

Edward started to suck on my chest, kissing and licking everywhere. He pulled down the short sleeves of my dress and pulled the dress down over my bra, freeing my arms from the straps.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this here?" I asked, a little panicked as I looked at the surrounding buildings through the windows. "You know, with the open windows and everything?"

"It's fine. They're tinted windows. No one can see in." Edward assured, unclasping my bra and helping me take it off.

I smiled up at his as he stood on his knees between my legs. He set his hands on my calves and I softly sat up, my hands going to the top buttons of his shirt. "I really am loving this bed."

Edward laughed, huskily. "Really? Well, my naughty girl is going to get the life pounded out of her in this bed."

"Mm. Can't wait..." I trailed off, undoing his last button and running my hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders, letting his shirt slide down his arms.

Edward took hold of the end of my dress and started to pull it off of me, taking my panties down as well. I moved back towards the headboard, lying naked against the pillows. I felt really confident here.

I slowly opened my legs, allowing Edward's eyes to drink me in. I watched his hands on his belt, struggling to get it loose from around his waist. I smirked, he was a mess, just the way I wanted him.

I brought my right index finger to my lips and softly sucked on it. I let my left hand rub over my chest, softly playing with my nipples in between my fingers. I brought my wet finger down to my pussy and ran it over my clitoris. I moaned out loudly.

"Fuck." Edward said to himself, tugging down his pants and boxers all at the same time.

I hummed at the look of his hard body. He was so long and thick and completely gorgeous. I couldn't wait to have him inside of me. I needed him and wanted him.

"Come here, sexy." I licked my finger, before sticking it inside of me.

Edward's cock twitched, before he eagerly crawled up the bed, crashing his lips to mine. I moaned as he took my hand away from my pussy and took over. He rubbed me hard, making me gasp loudly.

"Oh, Edward." I screamed, fisting his hair in my hands as his lips sucked on my neck and his fingers worked their magic. "Baby, stop." I begged, not wanting to come that way. I wanted him in me. I wanted to feel myself explode around him.

Edward rolled up over so that I was on top. He reached into his bedside table and took out a strip of condoms, playfully throwing them at my chest. I caught them, giggling.

"So prepared." I clicked my tongue, moving back on his thighs.

I took his rock hard body into my hands and ran my thumb over his wet tip. He was ready for me. He wanted me, just as much as I wanted him.

I looked Edward in the eyes and smiled, leaning down to take him into my mouth. I softly sucked on his long, thick shaft. I hummed as I swirled my tongue around his head, letting my other hand play with his twins.

"Bella." Edward's hands knotted in my hair as his hips bucked, making his cock hit the back of my throat.

I released him from my mouth, needing his solid cock in my pussy. I could feel how wet and aching I was for him and couldn't hold off any long.

I tore the condom foil open and rolled it onto his body. Edward flipped us, so that he was in control. I smiled, waiting in anticipation. I couldn't wait for him to make love to me. I had waited all day.

I moaned loudly under him as he threw each of my legs over each one of his shoulders. Edward pushed into me slowly, letting the pleasure build up. I was tight and Edward seemed to really love that.

I gasped at how far in he went, not stopping until he couldn't fit anymore. "Baby," I let my hands knot in his chest hair as he started to move.

"Oh, Bella."

"Edward."

"Fuck."

"Ah,"

Edward pounded into me, never stopping as he went as fast as he could. I gasped for air, my chest rising and falling dramatically. I threw my head back as Edward hit against a pleasurable spot in me, making me feel warmth everywhere.

I looked up at him as he leaned over me, holding onto the headboard. Edward smiled down at me, his hair a sexy sweaty mess as his eyes intensified. His mouth let out moan after moan, while I screamed out his name repeatedly.

"Bella," Edward gulped hard, his pace quickening.

"Coming." Was all I could get out before I came hard around him, my body riding it's orgasm.

I moaned loudly as Edward exploded into the condom, his body stilling over mine. I gasped for breath, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my forehead against his.

"Fuck that was good." I hummed.

Edward looked down at me, shocked. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that word." He mumbled in awe.

I blushed. "You made me say it."

Edward took pride in that, snuggling up to me. He slowly slid out of me, taking the condom off and tying it in a knot. "Future baby juice." He showed me his sperm, making me laugh.

"It tastes delicious too." I teased, softly running my hand along his shaft.

"Bella." He chuckled, throwing the condom in the trash. "We need to get you into a cold shower. I have never see you so turned on, it's so sexy." Edward moaned, kissing my lips.

"You are the one turning me on." I kissed him back, ready for round two.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	129. Getting Ready

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 129: Getting Ready **

"You think this is okay to wear?" I asked Edward as I looked at myself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

"You look beautiful." Edward assured, looking at me through the mirror.

"You think it's a nice outfit?" I wondered. I was wearing a dress that Alice had packed for me. It was a tight, short thigh-length white Versace dress that had long sleeves and an open back. I was also wearing black louboutins that I borrowed from Alice.

"I think it is beautiful. Your sexy long legs look incredible in it, and your breasts are killing me. If it wasn't for the zipper on my pants, my dick would be standing up straight."

I giggled, turning to hug Edward. "I hope your friends like me. They seem really important to you." I became nervous.

"They'll love you." Edward assured, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "Especially Vanessa, she'll welcome you with open arms. She's sweet." Edward informed me, picking up his wallet and phone. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, picking up my silver beaded clutch and taking his hand. "How are we getting there?" I wondered, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"The chauffeur is picking us up." Edward mumbled, stepping into the elevator with me. I giggled as he stood behind me with his hands on my hips, his lips kissing at my neck.

"You really have to stop catching me off guard." I swallowed a moan, looking at the numbers that sounded out as we passed each floor on our way down to the lobby.

"You have to stop looking so sexy. God, baby, it's so hard to keep my hands to myself." Edward moaned, tightening his arms around me.

"Edward." I scolded as the elevator dinged in warning before the doors opened.

"What?" He whined. "I'm crazy in love you. I'm allowed do that in public."

"I know." I squeezed his hand. "I'm just not used to it." I mumbled.

Edward kissed the top of my head, leading me out the door and into a white Rolls Royce. I smiled at the guy who had the car door open for us. I was presuming he was our chauffeur as he was looking fresh in a suit, unlike the guys who worked at the apartment block who all had hats on.

"You didn't tell me about this part." I gestured to the car as I sat in the seat beside Edward.

"Shh. Enjoy the ride." He rubbed my fingers with his thumb. It was clear that Edward just wanted me to go with the flow, and not ask about the cars or prices or money. I would try and do that. Just enjoy everything that came my way tonight...although it would be hard.

I looked out the window at what New York had to offer. I smiled as we passed the Central Park sign, I would love to go there. "Can we go and see Central Park at some stage?" I wondered, looking over at Edward.

He smiled. "Of course. How about on Sunday before we leave?"

I nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I was thinking before tomorrow night we could go and see the Empire State building, Times Square and maybe stop by the Art Museum or do a bit of shopping." Edward said, his thumb rubbing back and forth over my knuckles.

"Yeah, I'd love that." I nodded.

"Okay." Edward smiled. "And I know it's a Saturday, but would you be okay if I stopped off at the office for an hour? I could drop you to Alice and Rose's hotel an hour earlier than the supposed time you have to be there."

"Yeah that's fine. Is everything okay with the business?" I wondered, looking as our car slowed down.

"Everything's fine. I just want to look through another deal I'm doing before I sign the papers." He told me, calmly. "We're here." Edward said.

I looked out the window. The car had stopped in front of a very appealing looking place called, L. There were many people stood, either waiting for taxi's or just looking around, that were very well dressed in expensive looking clothes.

The driver came around to Edward's side and opened the door. Edward got out and stood, his hand outstretched to take mine. I took his and elegantly got out of the car. We got a lot of stares and I blushed, tucking myself into Edward's side and hiding myself from the other mens unwanted stares.

The doors of the restaurant opened automatically for Edward. The manager stopped Edward and shook his hand. "How are you, Mr. Cullen?" He asked, patting his arm.

"I'm very well, you?" He asked the tall dark man.

"I'm good. And who is this beautiful lady on your arm?" He took my hand and softly kissed the back of it. I blushed beat red.

"Stephen, this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Stephen, the manager of the restaurant." Edward told me.

"Very nice to meet you." I offered.

"The pleasure is mine." Stephen smiled. "Mr. Cullen, your guests have arrived." He lead us back to a more secluded and private area of the restaurant.

My heart pounded nervously as I heard laughter and giggles coming from around the corner. This was it. I was about to meet eight of Edward's very close friends. I just hoped they liked me and took me in for who I was.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as we rounded the corner.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	130. New York Friends

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you all so much for your support and reviews for this story. I'm aiming on, about 200 chapters for this story. I don't really know when it will end, yet! But it's a rough guess. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 130:** **New York Friends**

There was a chorus of hello's and happy greetings as Edward and I walked around the corner. The five men sitting around the table got up and man-hugged Edward, bringing him away from me, our hands loosing their tight connection. I gasped, my nerves coming back full force. Edward was my comfort tonight, and he had already been whisked away. I felt my shyness coming throughout; all I wanted to do was sit in a corner.

"Hi, I'm Paul." A tall man with dark hair and sallow skin smiled at me. He had come over from the group of men that were surrounding Edward, obviously seeing my reaction.

I extended my hand, wanting to seem confident. I could do this. "Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I greeted with a friendly smile, softly shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Candice." A tall blonde interrupted. Her beauty was unfair. Her features were perfection and her sexy curves made me want to run to the gym so I could work on having them. I immediately felt inadequate.

"I'm Paul's girlfriend." She added, and I instantly got the message. Not that I was at all into Paul in any way. He was good looking, but my attention stood with Edward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said, "Do you guys live in New York?" I wondered, wanting to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yeah. Paul works at the stock exchange, and, I'm a model." Candice told me.

"Wow, that's very cool. Impressive Paul." I smiled. I knew working at the stock exchange included having a lot of brains; that impressed me.

I felt Edward's hand snake around mine, holding it tightly. "Sorry." He breathed out under his breath so I was the only on that heard him.

"It's okay." I assured, kissing his shoulder.

Edward moved us away from Paul and Candice, stopping in front of another man and woman. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Benjamin and Charlotte." Edward smiled. "I went to school with them."

"Hello." I said shyly, to the tall blonde boy with brown eyes and the curvy brunette who stood with her arm around his waist.

"It's nice to finally see Edward so in love with someone." Charlotte said to me. "He looks really happy with you."

"I am." Edward agreed.

I softly patted Edward's chest. "Well, he's the perfect man. What can I say?" I giggled.

Charlotte smiled and Ben seemed quite reserved. I guess he was a bit like me. It took a while to warm up to different people, but when I got there, I showed my true personality.

A small dark haired man and woman came over to greet me next. "Bella, this is Alec and Vanessa." Edward introduced me. "I grew up with Vanessa, she was my next door neighbor, and Alec and I met in high school."

"Hi, guys." I softly waved, surprised my Vanessa pulling me in for a tight hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet the girl that puts that goofy smile on Edward's lips." Vanessa said, making me giggle as we pulled back from each other.

"Hi, I'm Marcus and this is my dick-head brother Liam." Two men interrupted us, making me laugh.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you guys." I shook each of their hands.

"It's nice to put a face to the woman that Edward won't shut up about." Liam said, earning a punch in the arm from Edward. I guess he had been telling his friends about me. A lot.

"Shut up, man." Edward glared, but it was a playful glare. "Come on, let's sit down, sweetheart." Edward told me, and I was thankful as I was getting a little tired standing in these heels.

"You okay?" Edward mumbled under his breath as he leaned in to kiss my lips.

"Perfect." I kissed his cheek, softly rubbing his hand that rested on my thigh.

"So, Bella. What do you work as?" Vanessa wondered.

I turned in my seat, facing her. "I work as a nurse." I said.

"Oh, that's so cool. My sister-in-law is a neonatal nurse. It's an admirable job." Vanessa praised.

"Thank you. It is." I agreed. "What about yourself?" I wondered.

"I'm an accountant. I work in Edward's company, actually. He didn't tell you?" She wondered, flicking her perfect jet black hair.

"No he didn't. Must have slipped his mind." I covered, softly rubbing his thigh even though I had my back turned to him. I wanted him to know that I was here at all times, even if my attention wasn't on him.

"Are you liking New York?" Vanessa asked. "I live here and I absolutely love it."

"I really love what I've seen so far, and I can't wait to go sight seeing tomorrow." I said. "It seems like an amazing city."

"It is. "

I nodded in agreement. "Are you going to the charity ball tomorrow night?"

"Of course. I can't wait. I love going every year." Vanessa gushed. "It's an amazing event. You are going to be blown away."

"Really? What's it like?" I wondered. I was curious to know about the charity ball, as everyone spoke so highly of it.

"Save yourself the surprise. It's amazing." Vanessa patted my hand, looking at the waiter as he poured us some wine and gave us menu's.

My eyes instantly darted at the prices and that's when Edward decided to rub my hand reassuringly. I giggled. I guess he would know my reaction. But as he told me to do early, I was going to try and forget about the money and just go with the flow. I didn't want to spoil this night. I wanted to make the most of it.

"I would recommend having the fish." Edward mumbled to me as I looked at the fancy way they talked about their food on the menu.

"I think I'll go with your recommendation." I whispered back to him.

Edward kissed my cheek and I looked over at Candice when I saw the flash on her camera go off. She had been snapping away at Edward and I. I caught the word coming out of her mouth, she said something to Paul about Edward and I being 'smitten'. What she said couldn't be more true.

"How did you and Edward meet?" Liam asked, halfway through dinner. We had all been chatting lightly for the last half hour, drinking wine and enjoying each others company. Nothing heavy.

"I'm a nurse at the same hospital that Edward works in, and I don't know, we bumped into each other and chatted about a patient for a few minutes and a few days later I'm at a bar and he walks in." I smiled, happily.

"I put in a smooth line and got her to sit at my table." Edward lied, leaning back and acting cool.

"You did not. Liar. He waved me over and asked me to sit down next to him." I explained. "And the rest his history." I shrugged.

"How long have you been together?" Marcus asked, picking up his wine and drinking it.

"Since the start of September." I informed him. "Three and a half months now."

"It's nice to see you so happy, man." Marcus smiled at Edward. "You're way happier with her than with Tanya."

I felt the tension rise at the table as Tanya's name was mentioned. Edward rubbed my thigh, swallowing loudly as he took a gulp of his wine. It looked at if Edward was a little upset that Tanya was brought up into conversation on a night like this.

I mean, I was his girlfriend that was meeting his group of friends for the first time. It was a bit too early to bring up the past and file through it. Plus, I never wanted to know what happened between Tanya and Edward. I already knew enough. The past was the past. Let it stay in the past.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	131. Home After A Long Night

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 131: Home After A Long Night**

I sighed as Edward and I walked, a little wobbly, through the penthouse door. Finally home. It was two in the morning. After having dinner, we all went down the street to a bar for some drinks. A lot of drinks. I will admit to being a bit tipsy, but so was Edward.

Edward and I were the first to leave the group, as he wanted to take me sight seeing tomorrow and we had to be up early for it. I had gotten on great with everybody. The girls were all really accepting and open, as were the guys. They were a little more reserved, as Edward had a protective hold on me all night, but I had a feeling that was to do with something in the past.

I hummed as I sat down on the side of the bed and kicked off my shoes. I took off the bracelet Edward gave me and placed it on my bedside table, along with my earrings. I stood up, my feet pleased to be out of the high heels.

"Can you unzip me?" I asked Edward who was taking water out of his mini fridge.

"Yeah." He breathed, taking off his jacket and sweeping my hair over my shoulder. "Did you enjoy tonight?" He asked, unzipping me.

"Yeah. I loved tonight." I admitted. "That bar was amazing."

"Yeah. It's one of New York's most popular bars." Edward smiled.

I turned in his arms and kissed his lips. "Thank you for tonight. All of it." I hugged him tightly.

Edward hugged me back. He needed a hug, I could tell. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He breathed into my neck, pulling back to look me in the eyes. "And, I'm sorry about the Tanya comment. It was a stupid thing for Marcus to say."

I kissed his lips. "Don't worry about it. It went in one ear and out the other." I assured.

"Good." Edward smiled, kissing my lips before walking into his closet.

I slipped out of my dress and bra, hanging it up. "Do you have a shirt that I could put on?" I asked Edward.

"You won't need one." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You sure? It's a little cold." I bit my lip.

"I'll keep you warm, baby girl." Edward promised.

I smiled, walking into the bathroom with only my panties on. I used the toilet before brushing my teeth at the sink. I did my skin care routine and made sure that my face was clean of all make-up.

Edward patted my butt as I walked out of the bathroom and he walked in. "I'll see you in bed." I called, making him chuckle.

I snuggled in under the covers and looked out the window at the amazing views. I hummed as I lay my head back on my pillow, finding comfort. Edward crawled into bed behind me and snuggled up to my back. He smelt like mint.

I smiled and turned in his arms, kissing his lips. "I'm excited about tomorrow." I clapped, making Edward chuckle.

"I am too." He agreed, leaning down to press his lips to mine. "I can't wait to see you in your sexy gown." He hummed.

"Mm. It will be my first time seeing you in a tux." I felt myself becoming wet at the thought. He was going to look so dapper and sexy. I know for a fact that I would find it hard to keep my hands to myself.

"I'll try and look good." Edward teased.

"It shouldn't be that hard." I giggled, kissing his lips. "I like the fact that your friends from tonight are going tomorrow. At least I'll know a few faces."

"Mm. They'll be at my table." Edward told me.

"Really? So, it's like dinner again tomorrow night with all of us?"

Edward nodded. "And my siblings. Then there is the biddings and after that there will be dancing and that's when I plan to get drunk."

I laughed. "A drunken Edward sounds fun."

"He is fun." Edward assured. "Even more so between the sheets." He said huskily into my ear.

I smiled, kissing his lips. "Maybe Bella will have to get a little drunk, too."

"Please do." Edward teased. "We can be drunken messes together."

I smiled, kissing Edward harder. "I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"Love you, too." He bit at my top lip, making me moan.

I rolled over, causing confusion to cross Edward's face. "We have to get up early. It's three-thirty in the morning."

Edward pouted. "I guess I'll just have to hold off until tomorrow night."

"Or the morning?" I teased, making Edward lift an eyebrow.

I kissed his lips once more and snuggled into my side of the bed, touching Edward's feet with mine as he rolled onto his side. It was way too warm under these sheets to hold each other and I needed a little room in bed, but Edward wasn't so far away, as our backs touched.

* * *

I smiled as I woke up, the sun hitting my face as it came harshly through the window. I blinked a little, hearing Edward snore behind me. I softly rolled onto my back and found him laying on his stomach with his hand dangling off the side of the bed.

I hummed and stretched out, letting myself wake up. I yawned, moving to face him. "Edward." I shook him, softly. "Babe, it's," I looked at the clock. "Ten." I sighed.

"Hmm." He hummed in his sleep.

"Wake up." I told him in a louder tone.

"What time is it?" He rasped out, running a hand over his face as he lifted his head off of the pillow.

"Ten." I repeated, "Time to go sightseeing." I clapped.

"Give me a minute." He said sleepily, laying his head back down on the pillow.

I rolled my eyes. "You want coffee?" I wondered.

He nodded into the pillow, making me laugh. "You're so lazy." I slapped his ass over the covers as I got up.

"I love you, too." He mumbled, glaring at me for waking him up.

I stuck my tongue out at him before going into the kitchen. I put the coffee machine on and placed two mugs under the nozzle. I went into the living room and looked down at the streets of New York. It was really busy. It was exciting to see. I couldn't wait to go out and look around, especially with Edward by my side. It would be fun.

I heard the coffee machine ding and I went back to collect my mugs. I smiled at the aroma that filled my nose. I was so going to enjoy this cup of coffee with my soul mate.

I frowned as I got back to the room. Edward was asleep.

So much for excitement!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	132. Sightseeing

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry this is up so late! Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 132: Sightseeing**

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, babe." Edward apologized for the fifth time, as the driver brought us to the Empire State building.

"It's okay. We had a late night last night. I understand." I assured, patting his hand.

After trying to shake Edward awake this morning, I finally got a little frustrated and poured cold coffee over his chest. I considered it pay back for not telling me about the Charity Ball, making me think I wasn't going.

He felt bad for falling back asleep on me, and I understood that he was sorry, but he didn't need to beat himself up about it. I only poured coffee over him as a joke. It wasn't a big thing. I didn't think he would go so overboard on the apologies.

Plus, I was tired too after last night, but the excitement of sightseeing took over. I couldn't feel my exhaustion, yet.

"But I still feel bad." He pouted.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Don't you dare feel bad. I don't care at all." I promised, smiling as we pulled up outside our first sightseeing stop of the day. "Now lets have fun." I giggled in excitement, and that put a smile on Edward's face.

"Come on." He took my hand and helped me out of the car. "Ross, we'll see you in a couple of hours." He told the driver.

"Okay, you two have a good time." He waved us off.

Edward took my hand and lead me into the Empire State building. I was hopping like a bunny I was so excited. "This is so cool." I exclaimed.

Edward chuckled. "It is." He agreed.

We walked into the building, and I snapped pictures of everything. I wanted to show Blake what I had done in New York. I smiled when thinking about my baby, I should get him something before I go home.

"You want to go to the main deck and then the top deck?" Edward wondered.

"Sure." I nodded, watching as Edward showed a man some card he had in his wallet and we were allowed through, immediately.

"What was all that about?" I wondered, getting into the elevator with Edward.

"Nothing. We just get it for free when we come here." Edward shrugged.

I wasn't even going to ask. I didn't want to know why, how or what for! I was going with the flow. I could learn about his business as we continued our relationship, but this weekend was about fun. We didn't need to get into that stuff.

The elevators doors opened and I gasped. "Wow." I giggled, looking out at the city. "This is amazing." I walked up to the railing, softly touching it.

"I know." Edward agreed, wrapping his arm around my waist and snapping a picture of us with the city as a background.

"Have you come here before?" I wondered, kissing his chest.

"Yeah. A few times." Edward nodded. "But this is definitely my favorite time." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Such a sweet talker."

Edward kissed my lips, humming as I deepened it. He softly pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered, running a hand through the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Should we go up onto the top deck?" Edward wondered.

"Sure." I nodded, holding him close to me. Edward kissed the side of my head, keeping me in a protective hold. I really love this man.

After spending a half hour on the top deck, Edward and I taking pictures of everything, we rode back down onto the elevator and walked outside. "What should we do now?" I wondered, holding his hand.

"Times Square?" He suggested.

"Okay." I nodded, excitedly. I loved discovering a new city with Edward.

"Want to catch a cab, or, walk?" He wondered.

"How 'bout we walk?" I shrugged. I knew with having a chauffeur, we wouldn't get to walk much.

"Sure." Edward nodded, brining me down the street. I followed him, knowing he knew the way.

"You excited for tonight?" I wondered.

"Yeah." He smiled. "But,"

"What but? There can't be a but?" I playfully scolded.

Edward laughed. "It's not a bad 'but'. I think?" He responded. "I have to stop by the office for a last minute meeting, and I'll have to drop you off at Alice and Rosalie's hotel an hour before."

"That's alright." I assured, "Do they know I'm coming early?" I wondered.

"No." He chuckled, taking out his phone. I presumed he was texting one of them. "Thanks for the reminder." He smiled.

"No problem." I giggled, lifting his hand. "I love you. Thank you for bringing me here."

Edward smiled down at me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you came." He smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You want to ditch shopping this afternoon and let me show you where I grew up?" He questioned, looking at me as if he shouldn't of asked. He was probably afraid that I would rather go shopping because of my excitement.

I stopped him walking, right in the middle of the sidewalk. I pulled his head down and kissed him right on the lips. I gave him one of those 'I really love you' kisses.

"I would love that." I nodded eagerly. "What are you going to show me?" I wondered.

"The house I grew up in. My school. My favorite coffee shop. Things like that." He smiled, taking my hand and continuing to walk with me.

"I can't wait." I squealed.

Edward and I walked for a little longer, before I started to see Times Square. It was so amazing being here, and standing, looking at everything. It was way better than what the pictures in the magazines showed.

"It's cool, huh?" Edward smiled, walking around with me.

"So cool." I took pictures of all the signs and posters. A woman even stopped and offered to take a picture of Edward and I.

"I'm really liking New York." I smiled, the both of us stopping for a pretzel. "It's way better than I ever imagined it to be."

"I'm glad. It means you'll come back with me."

"Definitely. We can even bring Blake." I smiled.

"Can't wait." Edward squeezed my hand. "Ready to see a glimpse into my past?" He wondered, hailing a cab. He looked so sexy doing that.

"Yeah."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	133. Edward's Past

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 133: Edward's Past**

I looked outside the window at all the houses we passed. They were so _Cullen_ like. So I knew we were coming close to where Edward grew up. The cab started to slow down in the middle of the street, obviously looking at the house numbers.

"It's alright, man. You can drop us off here." Edward announced, passing him a fifty dollar bill.

"Thanks, sir." He replied in a thick New Yorker voice.

Edward and I got out, standing on the sidewalk in front of a beautiful four story town house. "This was my home from the age of four to eighteen." Edward told me, taking out a set of keys from his back pocket. "Want to take a look? My grandparents own the place now, but it still looks the exact same."

I smiled. "I'd love to. Show me the way." I urged.

Edward brought me up the steps to the front door. "The door is now green. But when my parents owned the place, it was a glossy black."

I watched him slide the key into the door, opening it and showing me the entrance hallway. "It's beautiful." I smiled, looking at the cherry wood stairs that opened out on the left side of the room, and the white marble floors that I planted my feet on.

"It is. I love this place." Edward smiled, leading me into the house and closing the door behind him. "The kitchen and laundry room are downstairs. The living room is in here." He pointed to the first door on the right.

It was such an Esme design. The soft topes, cream walls and elegant looking furniture, all made up her look. I loved the coffee table, it was a slab of marble that held the attention in the room. It's soft bronze color giving it character.

"This is where we spent every saturday night as a family." Edward spoke softly, breaking the silence. "We'd all sit in here after dinner and watch a movie before being allowed to go out and hang with friends."

"I like that." I smiled, looking at the pictures on the fireplace.

"Yeah, I did too." Edward agreed. "It's how my mom kept us close."

"Who's that?" I wondered, looking at the adorable newborn baby that had a lot of hair on the top of his head. The blue onesie giving away his gender.

"Me." Edward said. "The picture was taken a few hours after I was born."

"You were adorable." I hummed, smiling as I felt Edward's hand wrap around my waist. "I hope our children look like you."

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "No. I want them to look like their mommy."

"Ugh, I pity the poor child that gets my looks." I said in disgust. I didn't think I was bad looking, but I didn't think I was stunning either. I was just Bella; a plane Jane.

"You really don't see yourself clearly." Edward shook his head. "You are so beautiful." He ran the back of his hand up my neck and over my cheek, capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I kissed him back, never wanting us to part.

I softly clutched his shirt, pressing my chest to his when the kiss became more passionate. I gasped, pulling away to breath. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick.

"Come on. Lets continue through the house." Edward mumbled, it was clear he was trying to hold off until tonight. And so was I.

After moving out of the living room and seeing Carlisle's office, which was beside the living room, Edward brought me upstairs. "This is Alice's room. But right now my grandparents use it for storage." He opened the door, showing me a generously sized en-suite that held a lot of boxes. "Emmett's room." He opened the second door on the right side of the hallway. It was small, and still looked like a teenage boys bedroom, with its plaid theme.

"Did he get the short end of the stick when if came to his room?" I wondered, letting a giggle slip.

"Yeah. I won the fight over the second en-suite on this floor." Edward said proudly, brining me across the hall to the last door. "My old room." He smiled.

Edward opened the door and lead me in. I looked around. It was a typical boys room. He had a double bed with a black bedspread and white pillows, a stereo system in the corner and a desk filled with trophies and medals.

I softly touched the award plaques that represented his name, looking at the photos of him playing baseball, football and basketball. "You were quite the jock." I stated, looking through what his trophies said. I giggled as I came across one of them, "You won the spelling bee in sixth grade?" I picked up the trophy, waving it in front of him.

"Hey, I'm a smart guy. It shined out from a young age." He defended.

I smiled. "You're the smartest guy I know." I agreed.

Edward smiled in pride, like I had given him the biggest compliment ever. I leaned up and kissed his lips as I took him into my arms. "Thank you for showing me all of this."

"I wanted you to see this side of me." He shrugged, kissing my lips again.

"I like this side of you. You were a pretty sexy high school kid; I would have dated you." I said, making him chuckle.

"With braces, I doubt that." He shook his head.

I smiled. "I would be able to get over the braces. You had a sexy ass and gorgeous arms, back then too." I glanced at the pictures of him playing baseball on the wall, while slipping my hands into his back pockets.

Edward moved us back towards the bed, kissing me. "You're the first girl to ever be in my room." Edward admitted.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Edward and I had talked about past partners and Edward had told me that he had slept with a lot of girls in high school. It had surprised me that none of them had ever been in here.

"You're the first one." He clarified. "When I was going to, _do it_, with someone, I would have to go to the girls house. My parents never allowed me to have girls in my room, they didn't like the idea of it."

"That makes me feel a lot better, then. Considering the position I'm in right now." I giggled, looking at how Edward and I were tangled together in his bed.

"Mm, I'm glad you're the first one. And the last." He smiled, his hands planting themselves down on my ass as he captured my lips in a deep kiss.

I moaned, roughly moving my lips against his. I wanted sex, we hadn't done it since yesterday morning and I missed doing it. But I was sure we couldn't, since we didn't condoms on us.

Edward rolled over, so that I was on top of him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, humming at the connection we made. "You're really trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked, moaning as he hit his hips into mine. "First the living room and now your bedroom."

He smirked. "I can't keep my hands off of you." He shrugged in explanation. "You're just too sexy."

I smiled. "I love you." I whispered as we pulled away from each other, not wanting to get things too heated.

"I love you, too." Edward caressed my cheek, looking up at me as I sat back on his stomach.

I looked around the room, seeing a lot of his stuff still hanging up. He had a lot of baseball caps, t-shirts and some pairs of jeans still left in his closet.

"Why do you still have a lot of stuff in here?" I wondered, gesturing to his trophies and closet.

"I assumed that my life would always be lived here. I never expected my parents to move all the way across to the other side of the country." He explained. "I predicted that after Switzerland I would come back, live with my family and find a job, clean out my room and move into an apartment. That didn't happen." He laughed. "I ended up going to Forks. I didn't even realize they were moving to Forks until the start of last summer."

"But you came home to be closer to your family too, right? That's the reason for coming home from Switzerland." I questioned.

"Yeah. I came home from Switzerland to be with my family. I just didn't know that they were ready to move across the country. That's why I went to Forks. I followed my parents there." He explained. "I found out that they were moving back and started to build the house so that it was ready for my transfer in the fall."

"And you don't have any desires to live here, now?" I wondered, rubbing his chest as I looked down at him.

"I'm not going to lie; I wouldn't be opposed to moving back. New York is my home, it's where I was raised. But, no. Not after I've found you and Blake. I wouldn't put you guys through that." He promised, taking my hands in his, rubbing them.

"But you're happy in Forks, right? Like you don't want to move back here?" I wondered in concern.

"My life is in Forks with you and Blake. I'm happy there. I don't want to move back. I love New York, but it's not where my family is. I love you and Blake too much to want to come back here." He assured, sitting up with me on his lap and kissing me lips. "I love you, so much, Bella."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Edward." I stole a kiss.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, tightly. "You want to head out of here? We're crunched for time?" Edward informed me.

I giggled, getting off of his bed. "Come on, I'm ready to see more of your past." I told him, smiling as he took my outstretched hand.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	134. Preparations

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 134: Preparations **

Edward and I got back to the penthouse, the both of us exhausted. After seeing his childhood home, we went to his school and favorite coffee shop. Edward showed me where he played baseball and football, even going to his old locker in the gym. It was cute to see him looking so excited to be back in his old school.

We ended his little tour at a coffee shop that he and Emmett went to all the time. I ordered the Mocha latte, Edward's request, and it was the best one I had ever tasted. I understood why he loved it here so much. Plus, the pastries were amazing.

And although we were back in the penthouse, the both of us wanting to nap, we couldn't have one right now as we were short for time. We needed to move out of here. I had to get to Alice and Rose's hotel room, and, Edward had to drop by his office before he came back here to get ready.

I grabbed my purse, knowing Alice had my dress, shoes and all the make-up in the world over at her place. I used the bathroom before taking Edward's outstretched hand.

"I love you." He kissed me hard.

I smiled against his lips. "I love you, too."

"You sure you're okay with taking the car on your own over to the hotel?" He wondered, leading us into the elevator.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Ross seems to know what he's doing."

"Okay. I'll see you at the charity ball at eight." He smiled, walking with me outside and to the car.

"I'll see you there." I kissed him once more before slipping into the car and having Ross drive me to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel.

I smiled as we drove through the busy city. It was so different from Forks. I loved it. It wasn't the quiet place where everybody knew everyones business, it was a place full of wonder and mystery. There was so many places to discover and many opportunities waiting on people. Whereas in Forks, it was one small town with less than three thousand people. It was so different from Forks.

"Ms. Swan. The hotel is just around the corner. We have to sit a little as the traffic is heavy." Ross informed me.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled, peeking up at the tall buildings.

Ross drove into the hotel after sitting in five minutes of traffic. He helped me out of the car and I blushed, many people looking at me. I wasn't used to it. I wasn't sure if they were looking at me or the car I had just arrived in, but they still stared.

"Alice is waiting in the lobby." Ross smiled to me.

"Thank you." I smiled back, walking away. I still couldn't get used to the idea that he was my chauffeur.

"My pleasure, Ms. Swan." He tipped his hat in my direction.

I walked through the doors of the hotel that were opened for me by two doormen. I looked down, feeling self conscious. It was an odd feeling to have people doing things for me.

Usually I would have to drive myself everywhere, open up doors that were in front of me and I definitely never had people stare at me.

Maybe it's because I had the 'Cullen' clothes on. Alice had given me a box of stuff to wear this weekend, and because I liked it so much, I was wearing it. It was all couture, and from her collection, so that added to me looking expensive. Not that I cared. It was just...different.

Everything was different; different experience with people, different experience with clothes. New York was so different in the way it treated me, compared to Forks. It was alien.

I smiled as I saw Alice sat in a lobby chair, reading a magazine. "Alice." I called, getting her attention.

"Bella." She squealed, jumping up from her seat. "Come on, lets go get ready." She clapped, leading me towards the elevators.

She slipped her room card into the slot in the elevator and pressed the button of her floor. "We're going that high?" I panicked.

"Yeah. It is a problem?" She wondered, looking at the number lit up that said 'floor 77'.

"No. I'll get over it." I assured.

"You sure?" She wondered, holding onto my forearm. She looked scared for me.

"I'm fine. I went to the empire state building with Edward this morning. I survived." I patted her hand.

"Okay. We'll do make-up in the bathroom, though. I don't want you getting sick or anything." She mumbled, leading me down the hallway and into the Presidential Suite. "The boys are across the hall and the girls are in here."

I nodded, smiling as I saw Rose. "Hey," I hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"Good." She smiled.

"I love your make-up." I gasped.

She giggled. "Thanks. Giovanna did it." She pointed to a make-up artist that was standing behind us.

"Hi." I waved politely.

"You're up next." Alice pushed me towards her.

"Really?"

"Eh, yeah." She raised an eyebrow, sitting me down in the chair. "Bella's gown is red, so I'm thinking we need to go for a sexy, subtle look. Not too much, but, not to little." Alice said to Giovanna.

I watched the make-up artist do all sorts of things to my face. She started off with my foundation before messing around with my eyes for a while.

"Wow." Rose exclaimed, looking at me. "You look amazing."

"I do." I glanced back.

"NO." Alice screeched. I jumped. "Don't look at yourself before you are completely ready."

"Okay." I giggled. She was so demanding.

After being in the chair for an hour, Giovanna was finally done. "How do I look?" I wondered, looking at Alice and Rose.

"Beautiful." They said in unison, giggling at one another.

"You look absolutely stunning." Alice gushed.

I felt myself blush, looking down at the floor. After Rosalie got her hair done by Nick, the hairdresser. I was next. He put my hair into an elegant twist, wanting to show off my long neck.

Once I was all pampered, my nails even getting done,I sat down on the sofa, waiting to get into my dress. My nerves built up in my stomach, but excitement also washed through me. I didn't know how to feel.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	135. Charity Ball

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry this is so late. Had a meeting all day, and work has been hectic. But luckily I found time to write! Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 135: Charity Ball**

I breathed in deeply. Alice and Rose turned me, so that I was looking at myself in the floor length mirror. I kept my eyes closed, bracing myself for what I was about to see. For the first time ever I had gotten pampered; my hair was done professionally, my make-up, my nails, and the dress I was wearing was designer. I had never felt so expensive.

I sucked in a breath, my nerves making my stomach fill with butterflies. I had never been to anything like this before, this charity ball was a huge event for a lot of people; so I heard from Rosalie. A lot of important people went to this, like high end business men and celebrities.

I was just a plain Jane from Forks; what was I doing here? That's the question that ran around my head. But, the answer made me smile. I was attending this event because the love of my life, my Edward, was one of these important people.

"Look at yourself." Rose whispered, brining me out of my thoughts.

I breathed in once more. I opened my eyes slowly, unclasping them from my eyeballs, looking into the mirror. A lump rose in my throat. "That's me." I gasped. I didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. She looked beautiful and sexy and confident. It was so not me. I liked it. I felt beautiful. I was beautiful.

"It's all you." Alice smiled, watching me as I ran my hands softly down my red silk dress.

"Wow." I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was seeing _me_ in the mirror. My eye make-up was dark, making me look sexy and mysterious, but the elegant twist that my hair was pulled back in and the simpleness of the rest of my face made me look lady like and soft. I was a mix between sexy and classy.

"You look stunning." Alice clapped. "I created all of this." She stated proudly. "I can't wait until people see you."

I laughed, turning to look at them. "W-o-w." I was lost for words. Rose was just beyond this world. It should be a crime to look that beautiful in her white dress. And Alice was beautiful in her gown. She looked so elegant and pretty. She was so like Esme, soft and sweet, but feisty when she needed to be.

"Ready to go?" They wondered. "We're meeting the boys there. They left in the first car."

I smiled. "Yeah. Lets go." I nodded eagerly. I couldn't wait to see Edward. The anticipation was almost too much.

The girls and I rode the elevator down to the lobby, getting a lot of stares as we walked out to our car. I was helped in by Ross, thanking him as he took the greatest of care when lifting my dress into the car. Thank god he didn't close the door on it.

We made our way through the dark streets of New York, pulling up to what looked to be a hotel. There were fancy cars everywhere and people walking around in the most beautiful attire I had ever seen.

My eyes bugged out of my head when seeing a lot of photographers here. "Paparazzi." Alice sang.

"I know. I have to stand in front of them." Rose hung her head.

"You do?" I gasped.

"Yeah. I do it every year after fashion week to get my name out there." She shrugged.

I gulped as the car pulled up at the valet spot and the door opened. Suddenly the quiet car was met by the loudness of the crowds voices all talking at once. I gulped, feeling completely self conscious.

I got out of the car, clutching my clutch in my hands and following Alice. We walked into the lobby and I felt my eyes widen. I held back my gasp.

It was amazing here. People stood at the reception bar, many sitting in the lounge beside it as others ordered drinks. The bar lit up in pretty blues, purples and greens. Other people stood around in the lobby, waiting for people.

I felt Alice touch my hand and I looked at her. "Come this way." She said, leading me through the crowd.

Alice found Jasper quite quickly as we walked, and we all went into the big reception room, while Rose went to get pictures taken. I felt like the third wheel with Jasper and Alice, as they were very touchy.

Jasper and Alice lead me to the bar. But I didn't want anything to drink. I looked around at the tables, smiling. If I was to have another wedding, which I was sure I would have, I wanted to tables to be set like these ones. The centre pieces were made up of tall vases with red and pink long stemmed roses, and the chairs were an elegant soft gold with a white cushion on the seat. It was beautiful.

I sighed as I looked at all the men in tuxedos. Where is my Edward?

I turned to Jasper, seeing him sip on a glass of whiskey. "Jasper. Do you know where Edward is?" I asked, looking around again. But I didn't need an answer.

As I looked around the amazing lit up reception room, my eyes came across the most drop dead gorgeous man at the top of a set of curving stairs that lead up to a quieter lounge area. I couldn't believe this was _my Edward_ standing there.

I didn't take my eyes off of him as he flawlessly made his way down the stairs, walking straight to me. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo and bow-tie. Who needed a James Bond when I had him?

I smiled up into his gorgeous green eyes as he set his hand on my hips, leaning down to give me a delicious 'hello' kiss. I will admit, it was a little much for public PDA, but I didn't care. My man looked incredible and I was so turned on just holding him in my arms like this.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear as he pulled away from my lips, the tip of his nose running along my cheek bone.

I smiled, resting my hands on his tuxedo and rubbing my thumbs over the suede lapels. "You look incredible. So handsome." I told him, unable to keep my hands off of him. I had never seen him look so well.

"Thank you. But you take the cake on who looks better tonight." He winked, giving me his arm to hold. "Lets get this show on the road, huh?" He brought me in closer to his side, taking two champagne glasses off of a waiters tray.

I giggled. "Thank you." I kissed his lips as he handed me one.

"You're so welcome." He chuckled, staring at me.

"Where have you been this whole time?" I wondered. "I thought I would have to send out a search party."

He chuckled. "I was just making sure that they had a private seating area in the lounge ready for us for later on in the night." He kissed my cheek, his hand squeezing my hip. "I can't get over how beautiful you look." He shook his head, looking like he tried to de-clutter it or something.

I giggled. "You're looking pretty handsome in your do as well. It's hard to believe that I get to take you home tonight." I sipped my delicious champagne, watching as Edward lead us over to a few familiar faces.

"Paul. Candice. You remember Bella." Edward smiled, rubbing my side with his hand as he looked down at me, his eyes making possessive contact with mine. We would be getting naughty tonight, that's all I knew.

"Of course." Paul nodded, snapping me out of my dirty thoughts of Edward as he took my hand in his, kissing the back of it. "Hello again, Bella." He smiled in greeting.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, taking my hand from his. "Hello Candice." I smiled as she came over to hug me. "You look gorgeous in your dress." I complimented.

"Hey, so do you. I love your hair." She smiled, the both of us getting interrupted by Vanessa coming up and grabbing us in a hug. I giggled. I loved that these girls had accepted me so quickly.

"Hey girlies." She pulled back from us, blowing a kiss to Edward and Paul. I giggled at her. She was so fun and ridiculous.

I looked up as a man on stage tapped the microphone, Edward took my arm, leading me a table that all of his friends, our friends, were heading towards. "The bidding starts." He mumbled to me.

"How much are you going to bid?" I wondered, eyeing him.

He chuckled, biting his tongue for a millisecond. "It's for charity. A lot."

"I'll just sit back and watch, trying not to choke." I laughed. I was doing as Edward had told me, going with the flow of things. It was his money he was bidding, not mine. I didn't need to worry. Money was a little thing compared to what we had and wanted. We were in love, that's all that mattered.

Edward smiled, pulling out my chair for me to sit in. He kissed my lips when sitting down, wrapping me in his arms. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	136. Bidding

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 135: Bidding**

I smiled over at Edward. We had just finished our dinner, and were onto dessert. The bidding had started half way through our main course, all of us looking up at the stage where the boring antiques were auctioned off at crazy prices.

"What do you want for dessert, babe?" Edward wondered, his arm still wrapped around my waist. My chair was almost touching his, our knees able to touch under the table. We needed to stay close tonight. We wanted to be together the whole time. And with the way we were both turned on, our hands caressing and our lips always finding each others, it was clear as day that we needed a bedroom. And fast.

But since this was both of our first times here, we were going to stay. At least until we started to get tipsy from all of that champagne.

"What's on offer?" I kissed his neck, looking at the menu in his hands. "Mm, chocolate lava cake and strawberries." I hummed. I felt Edward twitch beside me, his hand tightening on my side.

He leaned in close to me, his lips at my ear. "You naughty girl," He scolded. "don't moan like that so far away from the bedroom...when I can't do what I desire." He breathed, his hot breath cascading down my ear and over my neck. It was hard for me not to moan, again.

"Looks like someone needs a cold shower." Marcus chuckled, nudging Edward side.

I blushed bright pink at being caught in such a sexual moment. "Shut up, Marcus." Edward punched his arm, annoyed. But it was all playful.

He smiled back down at me, touching my warm cheek. "Don't worry about him. He's an ass." He said, making me chuckle.

I smiled, kissing his cheek. He was so sweet. Always making sure I felt good and wasn't distressed in anyway. What Marcus had said made me a little uncomfortable, but I knew he was playing around, so I wasn't going to let it ruin my night.

"You want to get the chocolate lava cake?" He clarified, rubbing my side with his hand.

"Yeah." I nodded, kissing his lips, seeing that he was still tense. "I'm okay, calm down." I whispered, holding his hand. He seemed nervous, almost like he was afraid that I was annoyed with him for what Marcus had said. But I wasn't. I was fine with it, actually.

Edward let out a breath, smiling. I leaned up and kissed his lips again, giggling as some of my lipstick got on his lips. I lifted my thumb, cleaning it. "Sorry about that."

Edward chuckled, leaning down to whisper into my ear. "I'm hoping for that lipstick to be somewhere else tonight, too." He winked. I giggled, brushing my hand discretely over his crotch. I would definitely be playing with him later.

"Ooh, the car and boat bidding." Edward smiled. Oh Jesus, here we go.

I watched as Edward looked through the brochure we had all gotten. He stopped on a picture of a gorgeous looking boat, reading about it. "I want this." He announced. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"You don't know how to drive a boat." I shook my head, looking as the waitress put down our dessert. I heard the man on stage announce the bidding for the boat Edward wanted. "Opening bids at two-hundred thousand dollars." He held his gavel up.

I looked in surprise as Edward raised his hand, bidding. "Where are you going to put the boat?" I questioned.

"I don't know, yet." He shrugged.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand. Anymore bids?" The auctioneer yelled.

"Four hundred." Edward raised his hand, yelling.

"Edward." I choked.

The bid rose, "Six hundred." He called out again, raising his hand for the boat.

"Six hundred thousand dollars, going once, going twice, sold." The auctioneer banged his gavel down on the block.

"You paid six hundred thousand dollars on a boat?" I choked out, seeing Edward get the paper work, writing a check straight away and handing it to the man that stood beside us, giving him all of the paperwork and finalizing that the boat was Edward's to take home, tonight.

That boat was worth three times the amount of my house. A boat!

"It's for charity. Think of the children." He smiled. "I'll park it up in the Cullen estate in the Hampton's and use it this summer." He shrugged. "I can't wait to take it out for a spin." He exclaimed, looking as cheerful as a child in a candy store.

"Hampton's estate?" I felt my eyes widen.

"My mom's parents own it. They go to Europe in the summer, all summer, so all of us use the house up there. It's really nice, backs right onto the lake." He smiled, kissing my lips.

I just nodded, calming down. Tonight was about going with the flow. I was going to stick with that, but Edward was making it hard. He was testing my limits, and I wasn't sure how much further they could stretch.

I wasn't going to scold him for buying the boat, I just wished he would think about it a little more first. I mean, I was cautious when it came to money, I separated my wants from my needs. Edward was the opposite, and I guess that was because of the amount of money he had. He didn't need to worry so much about providing for himself and another person on a minimum wage job, like I did.

He made a wonderful living out of his career and I was proud of him for it. I guess I was just a little taken aback that he spent that amount of money on a boat, when it could have bought my house times three.

But I swallowed my tongue and said nothing. I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek. "I'm glad you found something you wanter." I whispered. I was going to be happy for him, rather than turning negative.

He smiled, kissing my lips. "I love you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	137. Dance Floor

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 136: Dance Floor**

After sharing our chocolate lava cake and strawberries and whipped cream, Edward stood up, looking at everyone on the dance floor. "Would you care to dance with me, darling?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to take.

"It would be an honor." I replied, getting up from the table, only Alice and Jasper left sitting down as everyone else was already on the dance floor, waltzing around.

"I don't know how to dance." I squeaked as Edward lead me into the middle of the dance floor, taking me into his arms.

"Put your left hand on my shoulder, and give me your right." Edward instructed with a warm smile. I did as he said. "Good. Now follow my lead." He whispered, his body so close to mine it was nearly impossible to concentrate.

I kept my eyes on his, following his lead as he waltzed us around the dance floor. I smiled as he pulled me closer to him, his face not inches from mine. I could feel his breath cascade down my nose as he rested his forehead on the top of mine.

I peeked up at his eyes, seeing them intensely looking into mine. I could see the adoration and love he had for me. It almost made me cry to see that look on his face. I could see so evidently that he was madly in love with me, as I was with him.

I hummed as his lips collided with mine in a passionate way. His tongue slowly massaged mine, as his hands tightening their grip on me. I was so in love with this man. I was never letting him go.

I kissed him back with as much passion as I had, my hands finding their way to the lapels of his tuxedo and gripping them. I brought him closer to me, running my hand up his chest, over his neck and into the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I love you." I gasped, pulling away.

"I love you, too." He breathed, taking my hands and waltzing us around again.

"I can't believe we just, full on, made out on the dance floor." I giggled, smiling as we passed Emmett and Rose. They looked so happy to be in each others arms.

"I know. And I don't even feel awkward about it." He told me, shrugging.

"Neither do I. It felt right in the moment." I smiled.

"It did." He nodded, slowing our waltz as the music drifted into a much slower song. I smiled when I just got to hold him, his hands resting on my hips as mine wrapped around his neck.

I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I don't know how long we rocked back and forth for, but I never wanted to move. I smiled as I felt Edward's lips on the top of my head, his hands softly rubbing up and down my back over the silk of my dress. It felt so good.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to me, his hand coming under my chin and tipping my head back, "I'm so lucky that you're mine. That luckiest man in this building." He pressed his lips to mine again, this time for a short, sweet kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I responded. "You're everything I could've wished for and more. I'm one lucky woman, baby." I smiled, stroking his soft cheek.

After spending some more time dancing, Edward lead me up to the lounge where all of our friends were sat. They were drinking, and looked to be getting pretty loud and tipsy. I loved it.

I sat on the end of the couch with Edward, basically sitting on his lap as there was no room. The couches were full as our friends took up all the space. I took a glass that Emmett passed me, it was champagne.

I giggled as my eyes came across Paul and Candice. They were in a very heated kiss, it was obvious that Paul was getting lucky tonight. I looked around at the rest of the crew, all laughing and joking around with each other.

"I really like your friends." I whispered to Edward, sipping on my drink. "They're fun and happy. It's nice to go out with a bunch of people and have a good time." I hummed.

"It is. That's why they're my friends. I love the way everyone gets along so well." He told him, looking at the time. It was only two in the morning. A load of people were still here partying, and it didn't look as if we were shifting off home anytime soon.

After kissing Edward a little more, unable to keep our hands off of each other. I turned to Vanessa and we started talking to each other about aimless things. I smiled, letting the night float away with me.

I liked not having to think about serious things all the time. New York had been my escape, I loved it here. It gave me a break from everything back home. But I did miss my little hunk; Blake. As much fun as I was having, I couldn't wait to get back and see him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	138. Big Surprise

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm being sent on another business trip this weekend! I'll be posting the next chapter once it's written, but after that, I won't be able to update until either Sunday or Monday! Enjoy! Please REVIEW each chapter:) - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 137: Surprise**

I hummed as I rested my head on Edward's chest. We were dancing in the middle of the dance floor to soft jazz music. It was romantic. I was loving every second of this charity ball.

I smiled as Edward rested his hand on my back, softly squeezing me. We had stayed up in the private lounge area for a while, all of us joking around and talking. But after a while, people started to disperse and all of us couples stayed with our partners. We had come to the point in the night where we all just wanted to love on our lovers.

"You want to get out of here?" Edward wondered in a soft tone, looking around at all the couples. We were all in our own little worlds, dancing to soft jazz.

I was surprised that he wanted to leave, and it was obvious when he noticed that on my face.

"Be alone." He continued, looking around the room and the four hundred people that were still here at close to four in the morning. We could go if he was tired. I was kind of tired too, and I wanted to make love to him.

I nodded, smiling. "Sure."

He took my hand, getting a pashmina off the guy at the front desk as we exited the lobby. "I don't want you to get cold." He whispered, helping me drape it over my shoulders.

"Aren't we going home?" I questioned, surprised that the car wasn't out front.

"Nope." He shook his head, taking my hand tightly in his.

Edward and I walked down the cold streets of New York, holding hands as we went. "Where are we going?" I wondered, after ten minutes of silence. I was a little scared out here in the dark. It was the middle of the night, but I felt protected with Edward. I would be okay.

"Central Park." He replied, smiling down at me.

I giggled. "Why?" It was close to four o'clock in the morning, why would we be going to a park at this hour? Especially in the dark when we couldn't see anything.

Edward shrugged, a huge smile on his face that he tried to suppress. "Just for a walk."

I laughed, "Kay'." I went along with it.

We got to central park after walking for fifteen minutes. "Are your feet okay?" Edward wondered, looking down at my high heels.

"They cramp a little, but I'll be fine." I assured, leaning into his side. "This place is a little creepy in the dark." I clutched his arm, looking at the trees swaying and the bushes rustling.

"We'll be fine." He assured, tucking me into his side as we walked down a pathway.

We walked for a little while before I started to see lights up ahead. I was getting curious to why Edward had brought me here. What had he planned? My heart thundered in my chest.

"What's going on?" I gasped as the lights became clearer.

We were in front of a lake, twinkle lights on the trees that surrounded it. I looked far out and saw a bridge that hung over the pond that was outlined in twinkle lights, also. It was so romantic.

I felt tears spring in my eyes as I heard old blues music start to play, rose petals lining a pathway down to the gondola that sat there waiting for us, with a man on the back, ready to give us a ride. Edward stopped walking in the middle of the rose petal filled grass.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my lips.

I kissed him back, with as much passion as I had in me. "I love you, too, Edward." I looked into his eyes, hoping I reflected the love and adoration for him that he showed me through his eyes.

"Come on. Lets go for a ride." He smiled, his hand running down my arm and holding my hand.

He lead me down to the gondola, helping me in it before he got in and sat down beside me. I smiled, seeing roses everywhere. I picked one up, brining it to my nose and smelling it.

"This is beautiful." I mused as we sailed calmly through the lake, the lights in the trees guiding us toward the bridge.

"It is." Edward nodded, his breathing a little fast. I looked over at him, smiling. He took my hands in his, "You know I love you, right?" He said, looking deeply into my eyes. He looked so scared. I didn't know why though; but I had a feeling something big was about to happen.

"Of course I know you love me. I love you, too." I ran my thumb soothingly over the back of his hand.

"Good." He smiled through his nerves. His hands were shaking.

I watched him as he stood up in the gondola with perfect balance. I watched him intently, gasping as he got down on one knee in front of me, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket. I gulped, my hands coming to cover my mouth in surprise as my tears spilled over my eyes.

Edward smiled, taking my hand in his shaking one. "Isabella Marie Swan," He started, looking up at the stars above us so that his tears wouldn't fall. "I love you more than anything in this world. And I want to be with you forever. My beautiful, sexy Bella, will you marry me?"

I smiled, hearing my heart thudding in my ears. "Yes." I answered. "Yes, Edward. Of course I'll marry you." I laughed in pure happiness, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I cupped his cheeks in my hands, sliding forward in my seat and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. I moaned into his mouth, running my hands through his hair. I got to keep this man forever, I was a lucky girl.

Edward pulled back smiling, he opened the velvet box and presented me with a huge diamond ring. I gulped, looking at it. He softly took it out of the box and took my hand in his, sliding the ring onto my ring-finger.

"It's beautiful." I gasped, looking at the big yellow diamond that stood out, with diamonds around the band. "I love it."

"Phew." He blew out a breath, sitting beside me in our love seat. "I'm so happy that you like it." He kissed my lips.

"It's the most amazing ring I've ever seen." I smiled, looking down at it. It was so beautiful. I wrapped my arms around Edward, holding onto him tightly, giggling. "We're engaged." I squealed.

Edward laughed. "We are, my fiancé."

I squealed at the sound of that, making Edward laugh even more.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!**


	139. Bed

**A/N - Sorry this is so short :( - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 138: Bed**

I hummed. I was locked in a deep, passionate kiss with Edward. It was slow and building, the both of us taking out time with each other. We were currently naked in our bed, and had been touching and caressing each other since we had gotten home.

After sailing around in the gondola for another half hour after Edward had proposed, we rushed out of Central Park and into the awaiting Rolls Royce that Ross had ready for us.

We had gotten back to the penthouse just a little after five in the morning. Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Coming up to this floor in the elevator was a challenge for us, as we were making out as soon as the doors had closed.

"I love you." Edward whispered, his lips brushing across mine before he trailed sweet kisses down my neck and over my chest. I moaned as he took my nipple into his mouth; softly nipping it.

"I love you, too." I smiled, rubbing his shoulders as he continued his sweet torture.

I looked down at him as he planted kisses aimlessly around my stomach, making his way south, as his hands kneaded my breasts. I looked at my left hand, the ring shining against the light of the bedside alarm clock.

It was a big diamond. The biggest I had ever seen, apart from celebrity engagement rings. It definitely had wow factor, but it was so classy and elegant at the same time. It was exactly me, just at a much larger scale. I adored the ring, mostly because it came from Edward.

I gasped as I felt his tongue on me, brining me out of my thoughts. "Oh, baby." I moaned out, my hands twisting in his hair as I felt him suck on me harder.

"You like that, naughty girl?" Edward eyed me, still moving his tongue on me.

I nodded, biting down on my bottom lip. "I love it." I said, making him groan.

I smiled, moving his head away from me and making him lie back so I could have a turn pleasuring him. I took his body into my hands, smiling at how rock solid it was. "Well, hello, again." I giggled, kissing its head.

Edward moaned loudly. The loudest I had ever heard. I placed my hand on his stomach, softly scratching his skin as I took him into my mouth, letting my tongue swirl over his head.

"Bella." He breathed out, one of his hand clutching the sheets as the other held my hand tightly.

I continued tasting, sucking and licking him. I smiled to myself as deep rumbles in Edward's chest built up in anticipation for his release. It was so sexy, and turning me on so much.

"Bella," Edward gasped out, instantly coming in my mouth. I hummed, drinking all of him.

"Can you pass me that condom?" I asked, pointing to the one beside him on the bed as I still held him in his hand.

Edward smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips and handed me the condom. I carefully tore it open, rolling it onto his hard body. I moaned, feeling his fingers on my body, softly rubbing me.

"You ready?" Edward smiled.

"Yup." I nodded, excitedly.

Edward sat back against the headboard, his legs outstretched. I put my arms around his shoulders, as he held me around my back as I lowered myself onto him. I moaned loudly, unable to keep quiet.

"Fuck." I heard Edward moan out.

I got him completely into me. He was so deep. I loved it. I placed my hands on his shoulders, starting to move. "Oh god, Edward." I screamed, continuing to move against him.

Edward placed his hands on my hips, helping me move. "Oh, yeah." He bit down on my shoulder, making me nearly come over the edge.

I pressed my lips to his in a hard kiss, moaning into his mouth as I felt myself come around him. I tightened my hold on his shoulders, burying him deep inside of me as I came.

"Shit, Bella." I felt Edward's body still, riding his own orgasm.

I smiled, lazily. I wiped my sweaty hair out of my face, falling back on the bed and humming. "That was amazing. This day has been one of the best days of my life. Blake's birth making it come second." I laughed.

Edward smiled, taking the condom off himself. He leaned down to kiss me, getting off of the bed. "Come back naked." I called, hearing him chuckle from the bathroom.

He came back, naked and perfect, climbing into bed with me. I snuggled up to him, kissing his neck as I buried my head into his chest. His arms wrapped around me, making me feel so protective.

"Thank you so much for today, Edward. I loved every bit of it." I hummed, running my fingers through the soft hair on his chest.

His hand came up to hold mine, our fingers lacing together. "Thank you for agreeing to marry me." He kiss the top of my head. "I love you."

I smiled, my lips touching against the skin of his chest. "I love you, too, handsome."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	140. Waking Up

**BELLA POV - CHAPTER 139: Waking Up**

I woke up with a smile on my face, remembering everything from last night. Edward's proposal was more than I could of ever imagined. I was blown away with what he had done.

The twinkle lights in the trees, the soft blues music, the gondola, the ring; everything was perfect. He was perfect. I was so unbelievably lucky to have him. To be able to claim him as mine.

I rolled over, his hand slipping off from around my waist. I smiled up at his angelic face. Edward was still asleep, looking as adorable as ever. His hair was messy and greasy from our sex last night, which had been absolutely amazing, and his eyes were softly closed with his eyelashes fanned out on his cheek bones.

He was the picture of peace. He looked so comfortable and content, it would be a crime to wake him up. I lay back, lifting his hand to rest on my stomach and holding it tightly in mine.

I moved my head to the side, looking at the alarm clock that flashed 2pm. I hummed, looking out at New York. In our rush to get to the bed, we had forgotten to close the curtains. I hoped we hadn't given anyone else, in the opposite building to ours, a show. That would be embarrassing.

I laced my fingers with Edward's sleeping ones, hearing him moan. "Baby," He whispered.

"I'm here, Edward." I whispered back, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He rested his head on my chest, just under my boobs. I giggled.

He smiled when opening his eyes, "Boobies." He hummed, his eyes level with my breasts. I giggled as he snuggled his face into them. "My Bella boobies."

I laughed. "Are you drunk?"

He chuckled. "Maybe." He leaned up to kiss my lips and then my engagement ring.

I hummed, running my hands through his hair. Edward peeked over my shoulder, obviously looking at the time. "You want to shower and then head out of here. I miss Blake." He pouted.

I smiled. "Sure. Lets have a shower together."

"Ooh, fun time." He laughed.

I smacked his leg. "Get your head out of the gutter." I played.

He softly nipped the sensitive flesh off my chest. "Never." He hummed. "So sexy." He rubbed my boobs.

I slapped his hands away. "Come on, lets get into the shower." I told him, standing up naked.

I walked into the bathroom and ran the shower, stepping into it. I smiled when stepping under the spray, having all of last nights make-up and hair products be washed from my hair and face.

I opened my eyes, seeing Edward getting into the shower with me. "Well, you're excited." I teased, looking down at his cock that was rock solid.

"It's hard not to be around you." He mumbled back, taking me into his arms.

I smiled, hugging him. I needed a hug, and so did he. A lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours, so it was nice to just hold each other and be together. "I love you." I whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too." He kissed my lips, pulling away.

I grabbed my shampoo bottle and poured a little out onto my hand, lathering it into my hair. I moaned at the smell; strawberries. So good. I rinsed myself under the spray, rubbing myself with soaps and creams. I wanted to make-sure that my skin was nice and clean and moisturized before I went home.

After getting myself all washed, I stepped under the spray. "Mm." I hummed as the hot water ran down my back, making me feel so good.

"Bella." Edward choked out.

I opened my eyes, seeing him watching me. I half-expected him to be washing himself like I was, but instead, he was rubbing his excited self while watching me wash myself.

"You like what you see?" I teased playfully, biting my lip and letting my fingers go south. I moaned while touching myself, just to drive him over the edge.

"I love..." He gulped, looking at me.

"Do you have a condom?" I batted my eyelashes.

Edward all but ran to get a condom. I smiled when he came back with one already on. "So delicious." I moaned, holding onto his strong arms.

Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He held me tightly against the shower wall, pushing into me and making me cry out. "Shit." I let slip through my lips.

Edward and I made love fast and erratic. We had no time for slow. Plus, we were both really horny, we needed to make love this way.

I smiled as he slid out of me, panting. "That was..." I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"Amazing." Edward finished for me.

I nodded in agreement, putting my feet back on the ground as Edward let me down. "We should get going." I said, my legs feeling like jello. The things this man did to me.

"Okay." Edward nodded, quickly rinsing off in the shower.

Once we were dried off and dressed, Edward and I had a quick brunch before packing and heading out. I had enjoyed my time in New York. I loved it here. But I was ready to go home. I wanted my baby back in my arms, and I wanted to get back to work and sort out all of my problems; starting with moving out of my house and into Edward's.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	141. Home

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 141: Home**

After a four hour flight to Port Angels from New York, Edward and I were finally home. It was nice stepping off of the jet and knowing that Blake was waiting to see us. I couldn't wait to have him back in my arms.

It was a little late. Just after seven in the evening. After having something to eat and getting to the private airport, Edward and I rushed on board, eagerly wanting to get home.

We both wanted to see Blake and be back in our own home. As much as we loved New York, we missed Blake and our life in Forks. We needed to be reunited with our little man.

My leg bounced on the way to Carlisle and Esme's. Edward smiled from the drivers seat, noticing my leg. "You okay?" He chuckled, taking the turn into his parents house.

"Excited." I squealed, jumping out of the car as soon as it was parked.

I ran up the porch steps and rang the doorbell, smiling as Esme opened the door. "Hey. Where is he?" I wondered, walking into the hallway and looking behind me as Edward set his hand on my hip.

"On the couch. He's asleep." She informed me.

I smiled. "Thank you so much for this weekend." I thanked her, pulling her in for a hug. "I really appreciate all that you did."

"Oh, sweetheart, it was a pleasure for us to look after him. He's such a good little boy." She smiled, noticing the ring on my hand. I giggled when she squealed, picking up my hand to get a better look. "You guys are engaged." She jumped, hugging me tightly and then Edward. "Congratulations." She clapped, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Edward kissed her cheek.

"Your ring is gorgeous Bella." Esme smiled, looking at it. "Where did you get it, Edward?" She looked at him, in awe of my ring.

"Harry Winston." He replied, making me gasp. I didn't know he had gone in that direction; to such a well known jeweler. "It was the only place where I could get the ring fast and quick, while also designing it." He mumbled, smiling in pride.

I smiled at him, needing to thank him some more when I got home. I kissed his lips, before walking down the hallway. I needed to see Blake. I hoped he would react to mine and Edward's engagement well.

I giggled when I saw my baby. He was in his pajamas, resting his head on Carlisle's lap while. He looked adorable passed out on his grandpa's lap, as Carlisle read the newspaper.

"Bella. Edward." Carlisle smiled in greeting, tearing his eyes from the paper and putting it down on the coffee table. "How was your trip?" He asked, taking off his glasses and looking at us.

"Wonderful." I replied, kneeling beside the couch and touching Blake's little back. It felt so good to touch him again. "How was he? I hope he behaved himself." I whispered, not wanting to wake him up as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"He was fabulous. On Friday we went to see the boats and had ice-cream on the dock. On saturday we went to the park and played for a little bit. And today, we had a big breakfast before I took him to see a baseball game. He loved it and was such a trooper. Anything he was asked to do, he did it. I loved having him here." Carlisle told me with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad. Thank you for taking such good care of him." I pulled Carlisle in for a hug.

"You're engaged." His eyes widened in surprised as he saw my ring when I pulled back from the hug.

I giggled. "Yeah, Edward proposed in central park just after we left the charity ball. It was so romantic." I gushed.

"Congratulations." Carlisle smiled at the both of us. "I'm happy for you two."

Edward chuckled as he came in, picking up Blake from the couch. He didn't budge one bit. He was out cold. "Thanks dad." Edward replied. I smiled, smoothing Blake's t-shirt over his back, as he rested his head on Edward's shoulder, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his neck.

"We'll head out." Edward told his parents. "I'm shattered and this guy has to go to bed." He muttered, kissing Blake's forehead before thanking them again for all they had done this weekend.

Edward and I headed out after hugs to Carlisle and Esme. I opened the backseat door and Edward gently placed Blake on the seat, strapping his seatbelt around him. I smiled. He was such a sweet daddy; even taking off his hoodie and placing it around Blake so he wouldn't get cold.

"Ah, it's good to be home." Edward hummed as he pulled out of his parents house.

"I know how you feel." I agreed, peeking into the backseat. "I think he can sleep in our bed tonight." Just looking at Blake's little face, it was too hard for me to put him into his own bed. I needed him close to me tonight.

"I'd like that too." Edward mumbled, turning onto our road.

Once we got into the house, Edward carried Blake upstairs to our bed while I went to go change into my pajamas. I was so tired, I couldn't stay up any longer. And since I didn't have much clothes over at Edward's, I grabbed a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt, slipping them on over me as I crawled into bed.

I wrapped my arms around Blake, pulling his back to my chest and holding him tightly. Edward crawled in after us, sliding behind me and wrapping his big, long arm around us. I had never felt better in my life.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	142. Snuggles

**A/N - Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm still on my business trip, this time in Europe! Please be patient with me! Thanks for the support and reviews. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 142: Snuggles**

I smiled when waking up, feeling light taps on my arm. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Blake giving me a toothy smile. I giggled, pulling him down into my arms and smothering him with kisses.

"I missed you." I told him, snuggling him into my chest. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes. I had fun with grandpa and grandma." He clapped, kissing my cheek. "But I missed you and daddy."

"We missed you, too, baby." I kissed his forehead, looking into his blue eyes. "Grandma said you were such a good little boy. I'm so proud of you." I ran my hands through his hair.

He smile became one of pride. I looked behind me at Edward, giggling when I saw that he was passed out and snoring loudly. I shook his shoulder, Blake escaping from my arms and crawling onto his chest. "Daddy." He called, shaking his shoulder.

I laughed when Edward's arms wrapped around Blake, pulling him into a bear hug. His eyes were still closed as he kissed the top of Blake's head, loosening his arms a little bit. "I missed you." Edward opened his eyes slowly, patting Blake's back.

"I missed you more." Blake stuck his tongue out at Edward, earning tickles.

"No you didn't. I missed you tons and tons." Edward responded, looking up at me and winking. I bit my lip. He was so amazing. "Did you have a good weekend?" He turned back to Blake, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yep. I loved going to the baseball game with grandpa, that was my favorite part." He told us. "Forks won." He cheered.

Edward chuckled, sitting up. He yawned a little, placing Blake on his lap as he stretched his arms over his head. "What time is it?" He wondered, looking at the bedside table. "We're late." He frowned. "Oh well." He shrugged it off, making Blake and I giggle.

"Should we tell him?" I mouthed to Edward. He nodded. I sucked in a deep breath. This needed to be dealt with really delicately. "Blake," I started, reaching out for him so that I could hold him through this. "Edward and I have to tell you something." I rubbed his little shoulders, so hoping that he would be okay with it all.

He looked up at me, his eyes so innocent and full of wonder. "Edward and I have decided to get married. We're engaged." I told him. "You want to stay here forever in Edward's house with Edward?" I wondered.

He nodded, a little smile curving his lips. "You mean, I get him forever?" He pointed to Edward who burst out laughing.

"He's yours forever." I clarified.

"Yay." He clapped, getting up and bouncing on the bed. Edward reached out and caught him in his arms, softly laying him down on the bed and tickling his sides, making Blake squeal.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched them. I was so happy. This was the life I dreamed about having for so long. To have an amazing supportive man that loves Blake as much as I do and will be an excellent male role model for him, and to have him madly in love with me was the cherry on top; I found all of that in Edward.

"What's wrong, Momma?" Blake wondered, Edward stopping his tickle attack.

"Nothing. These are happy tears." I wiped my eyes, smiling. "I'm happy."

"I'm happy, too. Do I need to cry to show it?" He wondered.

Edward chuckled, "No, Blake. Mom's just cry all the time. My mom cries at things like this as well. Girls are emotional creatures." Edward informed him.

"Oh," Blake mumbled.

I laughed. "Come on, baby. We have to get you to school." I told him, starting to get up off of the bed.

The only people we had left to tell were Edward's siblings and my parents. I was looking forward to telling my dad, he seemed to really like Edward and I was excited to see his reaction. I know the engagement was quick, but I knew he would accept it. He saw how happy Edward made me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	143. Back To Work

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. I'm still so busy on this business trip, but thank for for understanding. You all are amazing. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 142: Back To Work**

I sighed contently as Edward and I walked hand in hand through the hospital on our way up to my ward. I had protested to Edward that I could come back up here on my own, but he was having none of it. He didn't want Angela to bombard me as soon as I walked in the door. He wanted to keep me happy and smiling about our engagement.

"I'm okay doing this on my own." I assured him, the both of us nearing the nurses lounge with every stride we took.

"I want to come in with you." Edward whispered back, squeezing my hand. "And it's not just because of Angela..." He admitted.

I looked up at him, my eyebrows mashing together in confusion.

"I'm finding it hard to let you go after this weekend." He finished, his cheeks becoming a little pink.

I giggled, stopping us walking to lean up and kiss his lips. He was such a keeper. "I know exactly how you feel." I assured. "But. This is work. We can't be in each others pockets all day."

"I know." He nodded, walking into the nurses lounge with me. "Just, at least, let me be here with you and guard you while you get changed. I'd feel more comfortable that Angela won't ruin your first morning back."

"You mean that you get to spend a little more time with me?" I raised an eyebrow, opening my locker.

Edward's lip curved on one side. I knew him so well. "Sort of."

I giggled. I could see right through this man. He didn't want to protect me from Angela...Okay; maybe he did, just a little. But, he also wouldn't leave because he wanted to stay with me. I found it flattering.

"You okay, baby?" He asked once I was out of the bathroom, already changed and into my scrubs.

"Yeah." I replied, tying up my hair in a high ponytail. "I have to do rounds." I mumbled, looking around at everybody staring at us. Angela even whispered into somebody's ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm going to go and work in my office for a bit. I'll see you at lunch?" He questioned.

I nodded, kissing his lips. "I'll see you then." I rubbed my fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. "I love you." I really love you.

He smiled, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I love you, too."

We walked out of the nurses lounge together and went our separate ways. I picked up some charts from the nurses station and looked through all of my patients cases. There weren't many. I sat down and wrote on a few of them, seeing some spelling mistakes. Whoever once had this chart did a shitty job.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was straight away.

I looked back, seeing Angela. Did she have to do this on the morning I came back?

I looked at her, my eyes not hard or livid, they were soft. I was keeping my calm. I wasn't going to be angry about it anymore, it wasn't good for me. I had done all of the screaming and shouting and giving out what was on my mind. Now, I wanted to forget it happened and move on with my life with Edward. We were engaged, I wanted to wallow in the feeling.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said, bluntly. I looked down at my pager as it buzzed; Carlisle. I sighed.

"So, you're engaged to Edward now?" She spoke.

Why in the hell would she ever start a conversation with that line? I could see it in her eyes, the more I looked into them, she wanted to gain information and feed it to everyone else. Instead of becoming angry by that, I didn't bother letting it get to me.

It was easy to confirm, as a few peoples heads peeked out of the door of the nurses lounge, looking towards us. She didn't want to patch things up. She just wanted to gossip. Like I, she was content with the way things were. We would never be best friends again. And it was easy to accept.

"What's it to you?" I sniped, moving past her and walking down the hallway.

I dropped the charts back at the nurses station, running to Carlisle who paged from O.R 2. I put on a face mask and opened the door, going into the operating room. "You paged?" I called out to him.

"Yes. I need you to fill in for my scrub nurse. She's sick today." Carlisle said, still working on the liver he was stitching up.

"Okay. Starting when?" I wondered, seeing that he already had a scrub nurse by his side.

"Next few cases. All the charts are by the door." He gestured with his shoulder to the washroom door.

"Okay." I nodded, walking out. I was glad not to be working on my ward.

And so my day began.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER***


	144. Lunch

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 144: Lunch**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward asked as we sat down for lunch at the coffee shop.

"No reason." I shrugged.

"You look...stressed." He stared at my facial expression.

I sipped on my coffee, looking down at the table. My ring glistened in the sunlight that streamed through the window, making me smile as I remembered when Edward proposed. It had been the most magical moment I had ever experienced.

I jumped out of my skin when a plate was set down on the table, the waitress arriving with our food. "Sorry about that." She smiled sympathetically, her eyes on Edward as she spoke to me.

I softly glared, putting on the nice girl act. "Oh, no, don't worry about it. I'm on a whole different planet today." I shook my head in an effort to come back to reality. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Since this morning, after being confronted by Angela, I was agitated.

Edward looked over at me with a concerned expression, his eyes watching me intently. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with me, but I could see he was failing.

"I'm just a little on edge." I admitted, before he asked, his mouth already opening with the words on the tip of his tongue.

"Why?" He wondered, biting into his sandwich.

I shrugged. "I don't know what to tell people when they ask about the ring on my finger. I mean, I haven't even told my dad yet." I sighed, feeling guilty. "What if he finds out before I tell him?"

"He already knows." Edward informed me.

"He knows?" I exclaimed. "How?"

"You really think I'd ask for your hand without telling the guy?" Edward's eyebrows mashed together. "I went to the police station before we left and we had a chat."

"About what?" I questioned, my heart rate increasing. Would my dad be angry that I hadn't told him yet? Not even a phone call to tell him the news?

"About everything." Edward mumbled. "How much we love you, that your happiness is most important, and, that Blake stays safe and protected throughout his childhood with the right father figure to guide him." He listed off the topics.

I smiled. "So, he didn't put a bullet through your chest?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "He was happy. He told me that I was a good guy and gave us his blessings. I do think you should tell him though."

"I know. We should probably do it tonight when we go and collect Blake." I mumbled, eating at my lunch.

"We should." Edward agreed. "And my dad told me that we have a family dinner this Sunday. Rose and Emmett need to tell us something." He looked deep in thought.

I smiled to myself. I already knew the news. But I wasn't going to tell Edward that Rose and Em were expecting their first baby. They had tried to get pregnant for a long time, and the family had gone through the journey with them, so I couldn't wait to see everybody's reaction.

"...them moving to New York." Edward grumbled, his coffee in hand.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts.

"I said, I hope Rose doesn't move back to New York for modeling. It would mean that Emmett has to go with her. And I don't want that." He told me with a frown.

"Oh, I hope so too." I agreed, pushing away my plate when I was done.

Edward and I sat in comfortable silence for the next while, just being captivated by our own thoughts. I hadn't much else to do today but do paperwork, so I would be down in the basement sitting at an old desk for the rest of the afternoon, ensuring that I was left alone. I was having a day where I didn't want to talk to anyone else but my family. I was in a weird mood.

"Should we head back?" Edward asked. I hadn't even noticed that our plates had been taken away and the bill paid.

"Um, yeah." I nodded.

Edward stopped when getting up, watching me. "You sure you're okay?" He wondered.

"Mm Hmm." I hummed with a nod.

"Because you seem to be run down a little and not completely here." He told me as we walked out.

"I'm just a little tired from this weekend." I lied.

"Do you need to lie down?" He asked.

I smiled, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it. "No, baby. I'm fine." I assured.

In all honesty, I was feeling a little off. I was presuming it was because my period was on the way. I could already feel my body preparing for it. But, in truth, I think it was the stress of moving. I knew I had to get the house on the market and all of my crap put into Edward's house.

It was a lot to think about on top of work, having a child and the new stage in my relationship. But no matter what happened, I had Edward. He was hear to comfort me and I knew that later I definitely needed to vent my thoughts with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER* STILL AWAY ON BUSINESS!**


	145. Wedding Talk

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 145: Wedding Talk**

"Dad," I exclaimed with a wide smile on my face as I ran up the porch steps and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too, Bells." He grumbled into my shoulder.

Edward and I had come to my dads house after work to collect Blake. I had expected to be greeted by Sue as well, but I didn't see that she was here, which was odd.

"How was your trip?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, pulling back from the hug.

"Absolutely amazing. I'm engaged." I squealed, showing him my ring.

His eyes widened and his gulp didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Congratulations." He chuckled, pulling me into another hug and tightly holding me to his chest. "I'm so happy for you and Edward." He whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks, dad." I gave him a squeeze. I loved this man. Edward may be my prince charming, but, my dad would _always_ be my king. Always.

I felt a little hand on my leg and I smiled when I saw Blake, one of his hands in Edward's while the other held onto my jeans. "And how's my baby today?" I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Grandpa and I played baseball after school." He informed me.

"Where's Sue?" I wondered. it was the perfect time to ask.

"Sue went to go see Leah and Seth today. They needed help with the surf shop. I had the day off, so I decided to have a little bonding time with Blake." My dad smiled, looking at Blake.

I got the feeling that Charlie was pretty jealous about Blake spending the weekend with Carlisle and Esme. No doubt Blake had told him all about it. I hadn't asked my dad if he wanted to mind Blake as Edward had already arranged for Blake to stay with his parents. I didn't really think about it twice.

"Have you decided on a date for the wedding?" My dad wondered, looking at both Edward and I.

I giggled, he was eager to get us married. "No. We haven't thought about the wedding, yet."

"Oh," He nodded, looking sheepish. "I guess I'm a little ahead of myself, then." He laughed.

"I'm presuming it will be this year, though." I looked at Edward, seeing if he agreed. He nodded.

I was giving my dad a timeframe. I could see his mind running away with him. By seeing my ring and just Edward and the way he dressed, I could see what he was thinking.

He knew Edward was of some importance. And he was; Edward had a very successful life and was highly educated. He put that education to good use and built himself a company and became a doctor. That was a lot to achieve at his age.

And I think my dad was intimidated by that. He felt threatened in some way. Maybe he thought I was going to be swallowed up into the whole 'Snob Money' thing. But I was determined to prove to him and everyone else that I wouldn't. That wasn't me.

I jumped when hearing a pager go off. "That's me." My dad muttered, looking at it. "I've got a 911. I'm sorry guys, I need to get to the station."

"Oh, that's okay, dad. Be careful." I hugged him quickly.

"Always am." He kissed my cheek, running inside to get into his uniform.

"We should go home." I whispered to Edward, walking down the porch steps with Blake on my hip. My dad locked the door and ran passed us to his cruiser while we walked to Edward's car. He waved quickly before speeding down the street.

"He seems happy." Edward muttered as we got into the car.

"He does. But I can see that he's feeling something else as well." I hummed, resting back against my seat.

"And what would that be?" Edward questioned, pulling away from the curb and looking over his shoulder to see that Blake was alright.

"I have no idea." I sighed. "Maybe uncertainty. I dunno."

"Why would he be uncertain?" Edward looked concerned.

"I don't think it's anything against you." I squeezed his hand that rested on the console. "I think it's the lifestyle you live. Did you see the way he looked at my ring?"

"Yeah." Edward groused.

"It's not a bad reaction, just a shocked one." I shrugged. "I think he just needs to get to know you and your family a little more before we start planning a wedding." I suggested.

"I agree. It's time everyone met and got to know each other. It means that there is no awkwardness at the wedding. I want our families to be close." Edward said, pulling into our driveway.

I smiled over at Edward. "I want that too. I don't want our parents to not know each other that well. I want them to be able to stand in a room and communicate without feeling as if they were pushed into it."

"And about the wedding." He chuckled, his eyes crinkling. "When shall we have it?"

I hummed, leaning over and kissing his lips. "I'll have to think about it."

"Come on. Give me a hint." His knee bounced in excitement.

"I dunno." I giggled with a shrug.

"Will it be a summer wedding? Fall? Winter?"

"Definitely not winter." My nose crinkled in disgust.

"Why?" Edward looked curious.

"Because. That was when my first wedding was." I told him. I didn't want to say Mike's name in front of Blake. Blake didn't need to be reminded of him. Edward was his dad and thats all that mattered. He would never have to see the other douche bag again.

Edward's chest rumbled with a growl. He looked threatening at the thought of Mike. And it may of been the wrong time to think it, but I found him so sexy when he was dominant and protective.

I giggled at him, opening my door and getting out. "Come on, lets have dinner."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	146. Bedroom Fun

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just flew home from a business trip that my company sent me on, and now I have been told that they are sending me to Germany for the rest of the year...so I'm in the middle of moving from the US to Germany. Please be patient with updates, it's going to be a hectic few weeks for me! - LoveRobsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 146: Bedroom Fun**

"Edward." I giggled.

"What?" He laughed.

After having a delicious dinner downstairs, we had put Blake to bed and, all but, ran into our room. We quickly got ready for bed, the both of us eager to get in between the sheets as we brushed our teeth at the sink and stripped off our clothes.

"You have to stop tickling me." I squealed, slapping his hands away from my ticklish sides.

"But I love making you laugh." He tickled me, making me laugh hysterically.

"Baby, we have to be quiet." I breathed out. "I don't want to scare Blake for life."

Edward chuckled. "You're right."

"I am." I agreed, turning in his arms to face him.

He pulled me on top of him, our chests pressed together. I smiled, running my hands through his hair and snuggling into him. It was so nice to be like this together, having fun and holding each other.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my cheek while brushing stray strands of hair off of my face.

"I love you, too." I said lovingly, looking into his eyes as I rested my forehead against his.

Edward hummed, his chin moving upwards to kiss my lips. I twisted my hands in his hair, keeping his face to mine as I let my tongue swirl with his. I moved my legs so that they rested on either side of his hips, our body's brushing together.

I moaned into his mouth. It felt so good. I smiled against his lips as his hands roamed around my back, cupping my ass at points. I pulled away, sitting up and looking down at him as I rolled my hips against his. I smirked as Edward's chest rumbled in pleasure.

"You like that." I rolled my hips against his, resting my hands on his chest so I could do it harder.

His hands tightened on my hips, helping me move. I stopped moving, moving to peel down his boxers. I placed a few soft kisses on Edward's lips before positioning myself on my knees in between his legs.

I hummed as I took him into my mouth, letting my tongue taste him as my hands felt him. He was so glorious. I kissed up and down his warm, long length while keeping my eyes on Edward.

His jaw dropped a little as he watched me. "Shit." He moaned out.

I grasped him with my left hand and moved up and down him with long, hard strokes, while soaking his cock with my saliva. Edward was moaning and cussing as his hands knotted in my hair.

I lifted my tongue from him as he was about to come. "I want you to come in me." I told him as I lifted my head, his questioning eyes begging me to continue.

Edward flipped up, making me squeal. He was so quick when doing it. I smiled as I watched him pull off my panties, lifting his baggy t-shirt over my head and throwing it over his shoulder before taking my breasts into his hands.

I reached over and got a condom off of the nightstand, all while Edward touched my clit. He was readying me for his entry. I leaned up and kissed his lips as he dipped a finger into me, making me cry out.

I pulled back, quickly putting the condom on his body. "I need you." I gasped out, my fingers tangling in his chest hair as I lay back against the pillows.

Edward opened my thighs, "I need you too." He hummed, kissing my lips as he buried himself between my legs.

I cried out, the sensation being to much to keep quiet. "Oh, Edward." I gasped, his pace quickening in me.

I held onto his shoulders, burying my face in his neck as he pushed deeper into me. I leaned in and sucked on his skin, it was the only way that I would be too loud. I didn't want to risk the chance of Blake hearing us.

"Ah, Bella." Edward grunted, his body hitting into mine with every thrust. "Come on, sweet girl." He quickened his pace.

"Edward," I gasped out, seeing the stars.

He smiled, coming not a minute after me. I hummed, wrapping him in my arms and hugging him to my chest. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, Bella."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES***


	147. My Parents And The Cullen's

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 146: My Parents And The Cullen's**

I smiled as Edward and I pulled up at the Esme and Carlisle's house. It was Sunday and the whole family was getting together for Rose and Emmett's announcement. Plus, it was nice of Edward to invite my dad and Sue along.

Edward and I ended up not having much of announcement to make, as the word spilled out to Alice that we had gotten engaged. The whole family knew before we could tell them.

They were all so thrilled for us which was nice, and I was glad that I was fully accepted by everybody. They all sounded so happy for Edward, Blake and I.

"Mommy, I wanna go play with Lucy." Blake tried wiggling out of my arms as we go to the front door. I smiled as Carlisle opened it.

"Hey," I softly hugged him, Blake wrapping his arms around Carlisle's legs before running down the hallway. "Sorry about him. He's over excited." I giggled, watching Carlisle pull Edward in for a hug.

Carlisle chuckled, "Don't worry about him. I love him running around." He smiled, all of us looking at my dad's truck that pulled up into the driveway.

I felt dad for my dad, as his cheeks were bright pink when getting out of his car. His truck didn't really fit in with the rest of the cars in the driveway. It looked like he worked here, rather than being a guest for dinner.

I smiled as he and Sue made their way up the porch steps, "Hey, dad." I was the first to greet him, pulling him in for a hug. I rubbed his back, it was more of a sympathetic gesture than anything else.

"Dad. Sue. This is Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad." I told them, smiling.

"Hello, Charlie. It's nice to finally meet you." Carlisle smiled at him, offering his hand.

My dad took it in his and they shook hands. "Likewise." He replied. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled, closing the door. "And this is..." He looked at Sue.

"I'm Sue, Charlie's wife." Sue smiled, shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Very nice to meet you." Carlisle responded. "I'm sure my wife, Esme, would love to meet you both, if you just follow me this way..." He lead us down the hallway.

Edward and Charlie exchanged a hand shake and Sue kissed Edward's cheek. "I love the house." Sue told him.

Edward chuckled. "Thanks."

We all got lead into the living room, Esme standing up from the sofa to greet my parents. She had a wide smile planted on her face which looked genuine. "Hello Charlie, Sue." She moved around the coffee table to give them soft hugs. "It's lovely to meet you both. Blake has told us so much about you." She glanced at Blake who was sat next to Lucy on the ground in front of a box of toys.

Alice got up first to come and say hello. "This is Alice, Edward's sister." Esme introduced her. "And, Edward's old brother is Emmett." She pointed to Emmett who made my dad's eyes go wide. I sure he was thinking about how huge Emmett was. "And next to Emmett is his wife Rosalie. And that's Jasper Alice's husband, and their daughter Lucy playing with Blake."

"It's nice to meet you all." Sue spoke for my dad and herself. Charlie was a little lost for words as his eyes wandered around the living room and what was in it. I could see dollar signs going through his head.

"Why don't you both sit down and I'll get some wine." Carlisle suggested. "Sue? Charlie?" He asked.

"I'm fine with anything, thank you." Sue said politely as she and my dad sat side by side on the sofa next to Esme.

"I'll have a beer." Charlie said.

"I'll help you with that, dad." Edward said to him. "Babe, you want wine?"

"White is fine, Edward. Thanks." I kissed his cheek, going to sit by Rosalie as Emmett, Jasper and Alice all sat in their own little bubble.

"How's everything?" I wondered, hearing my parents start conversation with Esme. They were talking about what types of jobs they did and stuff like that. They were getting to know each other.

"It's going really good." Rosalie smiled, "The doctor said everything is progressing nicely and the, you know, is looking good." She didn't want to ruin the announcement by saying 'baby' in front of everyone.

I jumped when feeling big hands on my shoulders and a sloppy kiss be pressed to my cheek. "You are the most amazing woman on this earth. Apart from my Rosie." Emmett whispered into my ear.

I giggled. "It was nothing, really." I assured, patting his hand and making room for him on the sofa.

I smiled at Edward when he came in, my glass of wine in his hand. "Here, baby." He handed it to me. "Emmett, Rose, you want anything?" He wondered.

"No, I'm fine." Rose shook her head.

"Oh, come on. Just a little bit of wine." Edward pushed.

"I can't." She shook her head. Edward's head cocked to the side.

"What do you mean you can't?" Alice got up from her seat, looking at Rosalie.

"You're pregnant?" Edward questioned.

"Yes." Rosalie nodded. The room erupted with squeals of delight and Alice and Esme were crying.

"Shit, congratulations, man." Edward pulled his brother in for a hug.

"I already new." I giggled.

"How?" Edward turned to me.

"I gave em' a little advice." I shrugged, blushing.

"Bella, basically, got Rosalie pregnant. She set her up for it." Emmett squeezed my shoulders.

I giggled as Esme pulled me in for the tightest hug. "Can't breathe." I wheezed, smiling as she let me go.

"Oh, my." Esme gasped, smiling widely. "You and Edward's engagement and now this. What could be better?" She dabbed her eyes.

"Nothing." I countered, smiling as my dad and Sue hugged Emmett and Rose. They looked happy for them.

"Okay. Shall we eat?" Carlisle wondered, in an effort to calm everyone down. That wasn't possible. But everyone nodded and made their way into the living room.

"I love you, Bella." Edward smiled. "You're perfect."

"I love you, too, Edward." I kissed his lips. "And I'm not. I'm just a girl that knows her work really well and gave a little advice." I shrugged.

"Shut up, you're amazing. Don't shrug it off." He hugged me. "How'd you do it?" He wondered. I blushed. "Do I wanna know?"

I shook my head. "Probably not."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	148. Love

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I have finally packed my last piece of furniture and am shipping it off to my new home in Germany! All I have to do is pack my clothes and then get on my flight to Germany on Saturday morning! Enjoy! - Love Robsten**

**BELLA POV – CHAPTER 148: Love**

"So, what do you think?" I asked my dad as we stood beside the couch in the living room. We had all just had a lovely dinner in the dining room, chatting about Rose's pregnancy and Edward and I's engagement. It was nice seeing Esme and Sue so excited.

"I really like Edward and his family." He smiled. "They're nice...and rich. So, god damn, rich..." He trailed off, looking at me and then letting his eyes wander around the living room. He stopped to look at one in-particular painting, a portrait of the whole Cullen family.

I shook my head, a soft smile on my lips. "It's not like that." I promised him.

"I know. I trust you." He assured. "It wouldn't be in your personality to date someone just for the money."

"I love him, dad, so much." I felt myself tearing up. I wanted everyone to know that. Our relationship shouldn't be judged upon by first impressions.

My dad wrapped his arms around me. "I know you do, Bells. And I'm so happy for the both of you." He kissed the top of my head, his hand rubbing up and down my back in a soothing gesture.

"Thank you." I smiled, pulling back.

"But, can I just make a deal with you?" My dad said sheepishly. I nodded. "When you go on your honeymoon with him, let me take care of Blake."

I blushed, giggling. "Deal. And just so you know, it wasn't my decision to give Carlisle and Esme Blake for the weekend when Edward and I went to New York. Esme offered and Edward took her up on that offer. It was nothing against you." I told him.

"I know, Bells. But I've missed Blake these past few weeks. I have been at work a lot and he's usually gone by the time I get home." My dad explained.

I smiled. I loved that my dad loved Blake so much. "Don't worry dad, you can have him whenever you want. He loves you."

"More than Carlisle? Coz' he seems to talk a lot about how cool Carlisle is." Charlie pouted. I had never seen my dad so jealous before.

"Believe me dad, the way he talks about Carlisle with you, is the same way he talks about you with Carlisle." I mumbled.

"Really?" My dad's face lit up like a christmas tree.

I nodded. "Yup'."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." He grumbled.

I giggled, "I love you dad." I pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I love you, too, Bells." He gave me a tight squeeze.

Our moment was interrupted by the family. "Who wants dessert?" Esme cheered, coming into the living room with a chocolate cake. Everyone followed behind her with different things in their hands. It looked like she had put them to work.

"I do." Blake raised his hand high over his head as he licked his lips. His eyes were on the cake, never leaving it as Esme cut him a piece.

"Don't go nuts." I ruffled his hair, watching him eat it up.

"I won't." He said with a mouthful of food. I could have scolded him for it, but he was too darn adorable to do so.

I heard Edward chuckle, probably thinking the same thing as I was. I smiled, going over to my man and sitting on his lap. Edward was sat on the armchair, a beer in his hand. I pecked his lips and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear before kissing it.

"I love you, too." I kissed his cheek.

I looked around the room, smiling. My family.

Esme and Carlisle were engrossed in a lighthearted conversation with my parents, while Rose and Emmett joked around with Lucy and Blake. And, Alice and Jasper...well just by the look of them, you knew they would be making babies tonight. They looked so in love with each other, their hands unable to keep themselves off of each other.

I moved my eyes around the room, letting them land on Edward's parents. Esme's hand was in Carlisle's, the both of them so content and happy by each others side. They looked so happy with each other after so many years of being together. It was beautiful to watch them and see, that still, they were so in love with each other.

I wanted Edward and I to be like them when we were their age. I wanted us to be surrounded by our six kids and many grandkids, all of us happy and in love. It was my wish, and I was more than certain that it would come true.

I looked at Edward, my hand resting itself on the nape of his neck. "I can't wait for our future together." I whispered.

"It's already starting, sweetheart."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER***


End file.
